Reminiscences
by Kirjana
Summary: Un sort de Réminiscence est jeté, rappelant à Snape et Black des souvenirs qu'ils auraient préféré oublier. Convaincu que l'autre est coupable, ils sont bien partis pour se pourrir la vie et, accessoirement, celles de leurs filleuls respectifs HPDM SSSB
1. Sirius et Severus I

Euh ? On commence par où ?

Humhum…

**Titre** **: Une haine à répercussions**

**Auteur : **Kirjana

**Disclaimer : **Euh de toute évidence (c'est bien triste) je n'utilise pas les personnages et l'ambiance (l'environnement, l'histoire, les termes magiques, etc) à des fins lucratives (c'est comme ça qu'on dit, non ?) Je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette pitoyable ébauche de fanfiction (et je m'excuse milles fois auprès de JKR… Mais si elle ne s'acharnait pas à tuer tout le monde aussi ! Soit soit…) et n'en tire aucun profit (au cas où ça n'aurait pas été clair…)

**Genre : **Euh ? Romance (nian-nian et fleur bleue à souhait…) et une tentative pathétique d'humour (ca risque d'être drôle, tiens)

**Rating : **On va dire T (après lecture attentive du Rating Guide)

**Couples : **A enfin un truc que je sais ! Nous sommes donc face au préambule d'une fiction mettant en scènes les couples HPDM et SBSS (un vrai bonheur!)

**Spoilers : **Les cinq tomes parus même si je ne tiens pas compte de la fin du T5 et ça pour des raisons évidentes…

**Petite remarque : **Alors cette fiction parle avant tout de couples homosexuels (ouiii, hahaha!) donc homophobes, esprits étroits… vous connaissez la sortie ! (Mais pourquoi prendre la peine de lire le préambule d'une fiction qui a pour couple HPDM et SBSS si on est homophobes, hin ?) Bon… autre chose ? Ah oui, c'est ma première fanfiction sérieuse (je veux dire avec un semblant de but et un semblant d'histoire quoique…) donc soyez indulgents. Quoique non soyez sincères, j'ai besoin d'un point de vue objectif. Et puis même méchantes j'adore les reviews (je dois avoir une légère tendance masochiste…) paskon dit UNE review non ou je suis nulle part ?

**Résumé : **Ben… Quelqu'un (mais quiiiii ?) lance un sort de Réminiscence sur les profs de DCFM et de Potions j'ai nommé Snape et Black Tous deux se rappellent d'aimables souvenirs d'enfance, d'aimables souvenirs qu'ils souhaitent oublier. Chacun, à son réveil, accuse l'autre de lui avoir jeté ce sort… Vengeance vengeance en préparation ! Et comme on connaît la lâcheté des adultes pourquoi ne pas utiliser leurs chouchous respectifs pour se venger l'un de l'autre ?

(Pas la peine de me rappeler que je suis nulle pour les résumés é.è)**  
**

**Note d'Edit (11.12.09): **Après (checke rapidement la barre) _quatre_ ans, j'ai finalement relu ce premier chapitre que j'avais écrit dans une poussée d'inspiration, il y a bien longtemps. Mmh... C'était pas très brillant et comme j'adore profondément cette fanfic, je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi avec un démarrage aussi *particulier* lol. J'ai donc réécrit tout le chapitre, ce qui explique qu'il soit si long et probablement un peu différent dans le style que les chapitres suivants. J'espère quand même qu'il plaira autant (et plus même) que la première version =)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sirius et Severus I**

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Sirius Black était le plus beau garçon de Poudlard. Son charme était légendaire parmi les élèves, sa beauté vénérée par certains, jalousée par beaucoup. Lorsqu'il traversait un couloir, les filles s'arrêtaient de parler pour l'observer et, uns fois qu'il avait disparu de vue, elles gloussaient en synchronie et murmuraient frénétiquement. Parfois, Sirius, toujours flatté par tant d'attention, leur offrait son plus beau sourire mais la plupart du temps, il les remarquait à peine.

Ses pensées étaient occupées par des sujets plus urgents.

Snape, par exemple.

L'Infâme Servilus, son souffre-douleur toujours volontaire depuis leurs premiers jours à Poudlard, avait changé.

Sirius s'en était rendu compte le matin de la rentrée de leur sixième année, alors que James et lui étaient, selon leur tradition, parti en raid contre le rat de bibliothèque serpentard. C'était supposé être une rentrée de routine : Repérer le compartiment où Snape lisait forcément son bouquin, l'asticoter jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte sa baguette et le ridiculiser sommairement histoire de bien commencer l'année.

En fait, quand James lui avait rappelé leur « devoir », il avait été vaguement ennuyé. Torturer Snape était toujours marrant mais ça commençait doucement à devenir ennuyeux. Bien sur, James, bien trop obsédé par l'amitié entre Servilus et Lily Evans, n'avait pas compris ce point de vue et Sirius avait fini par le suivre en soupirant.

- Il est là ! s'était exclamé James joyeusement.

Sirius avait jeté un coup d'œil et là…

Il s'était arrêté, surpris. Snape était différent. Mais il aurait été incapable de dire en quoi. Le garçon ne lisait pas comme d'habitude. Le visage soutenu par sa main, il regardait le paysage, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. L'ombre d'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres et il semblait…

Non… Sirius ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus mais c'était flagrant, il était différent.

Il s'était secoué pour se reprendre et était rentré à la suite de James. L'altercation s'était déroulé exactement comme d'habitude, Servilus toujours prompt à réagir face à James. Sirius les avait plus laissé faire qu'autre chose, observant le garçon, toujours curieux.

Il l'observait toujours.

Quatre mois de cours, les vacances de Noel et encore un mois à Poudlard et il observait toujours Snape. La plupart du temps, il ne se questionnait pas sur ce passe-temps. Mais parfois, il se forçait à y réfléchir et une longue nuit d'insomnie l'attendait. Au petit matin, les conclusions n'étaient pas glorieuses, pas franchement bienvenues non plus et cela lui faisait assez peur pour qu'il se promette de ne plus observer l'intriguant serpentard.

Puis, fatalement, James allait l'asticoter. Sirius était alors bien forcé de le voir et ses grandes résolutions se faisaient la malle plus vite qu'un vif d'or repéré.

Non, il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ mais il fallait bien l'admettre, il faisait une foutue obsession sur Severus Snape !

C'était peut-être sa façon de parler, ses mots adroitement choisis, son ton polaire et le regard méprisant qui allait de pair. La manière dont il frissonnait chaque fois que James et lui l'accostaient. Le petit sourire satisfait qui flottait le temps d'une seconde sur ses lèvres quand il donnait une bonne réponse en cours. La façon dont il fronçait les sourcils de concentration quand il lisait un livre. Même sa manie de faire glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts quand il réfléchissait était…

Attirante ? Pouvait-il le dire ?

Sirius poussa un soupir en entrant dans la classe de potions. Oui, il pouvait bien se l'admettre. Il trouvait cela attirant. Il trouvait Snape attirant.

Pourquoi Snape alors que la plupart des filles se seraient damnées pour un regard de lui, il ne savait pas l'expliquer. C'était juste le cas.

La mort dans l'âme, il posa le sortilège de Désillusion sur lui et se posta au fond de la pièce, derrière le dernier banc.

Tous les jeudis, comme il l'avait découvert un mois plus tôt, Snape venait dans la classe de potions pour s'entraîner. La plupart du temps, il pratiquait les potions qu'ils avaient vues en cours mais parfois, il révisait aussi des sortilèges, certains dont Sirius n'avait jamais entendu parler. Et il était toujours seul quand il venait ici.

Sirius préférait ça. Il avait appris que Snape n'était jamais autant lui-même que quand il était seul. Il arrivait qu'il parle tout seul à voix haute, généralement en faisant les cent pas, quand il réfléchissait à un sort ou une potion. Quand il réussissait particulièrement bien quelque chose, il rigolait joyeusement et Sirius aimait le son de son rire. L'entendre le mettait de bonne humeur.

Il sourit doucement. Il était bel et bien obsédé par le type. Peut-être même plus qu'obsédé mais ça… Il y penserait un autre jour.

La porte de la salle de classe grinça sur ses gonds et Sirius se redressa doucement. Il y eut des bruits de pas et le tintement métallique d'un chaudron. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se redresser pour regarder Snape. Il était seul, face à une potion d'ores et déjà en cours de préparation. Le Serpentard était assez concentré sur son livre pour ne pas entendre Sirius s'approcher à quelques mètres de lui et s'asseoir sur un banc en tailleur pour l'observer.

Il était fatigué. Sirius s'en était rendu compte l'après-midi même quand James et lui s'étaient houspillés dans un couloir pour un prétexte futile. Les réparties et les réflexes de Snape avaient été aussi rapides que toujours mais Sirius, qui ne participait plus depuis longtemps à leurs rixes, avait vu qu'il était exténué. Son teint était plus pale et les cernes sous ses yeux plus prononcées que d'habitude. Il était aussi un rien plus irritable.

En effet, James l'avait charrié sur ses cheveux et Snape était parti au quart de tour. Ce qui était anormal parce que, généralement, il gardait son calme face aux remarques sur son physique. Mais là, c'est comme s'il cherchait aussi un prétexte pour se battre, lui aussi. Sirius avait très (très) stupidement souri en voyant l'objet de son obsession s'emballer tel un Hypogriffe vexé.

Evidemment, il avait fallu que Snape le regarde à ce moment précis. Il avait froncé les sourcils, probablement surpris comme jamais de voir Sirius Black sourire comme un con en le regardant. Mais, Merlin merci, James avait détourné son attention et Sirius avait pu se reprendre.

L'événement était finalement passé inaperçu.

D'un côté, Sirius était soulagé. Cela aurait inévitablement soulevé des questions et déjà que Remus le regardait bizarrement ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas besoin que Snape vienne commenter ses sourires en plus. Mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait parfois s'il ne devrait pas faire quelque chose. Quoi, il ne savait pas trop…

Ok, il savait exactement quoi mais c'était un peu trop risqué même pour son âme de gryffon téméraire. Il pouvait déjà voir d'ici la tête de Snape s'il tentait une approche. Ne parlons même pas de la tête de James.

Il réprima un petit rire en imaginant la scène et craint un instant que Snape ne l'ai entendu mais non, il était trop occupé à noter quelque chose dans son livre.

Malgré les risques, ça restait tentant. Après tout, il était Sirius Black et on ne refuse pas Sirius Black. (**nda** : Clairement pas ! lol) Et puis, quelques fois, il se disait que, peut-être, Snape était intéressé par lui…

Bon, cette grande impression durait trente secondes au maximum mais n'empêche. Il arrivait qu'il lève les yeux pour regarder le Serpentard et remarque que ce dernier le regardait déjà. Leurs regards s'accrochaient pendant une longue seconde troublante avant que Snape ne détourne les yeux, l'air énervé.

Enervé, c'est vrai que c'était pas bon signe mais pourquoi il le regardait, alors ? Pourquoi pas James plutôt ? Si Sirius avait été Severus, à choisir, il aurait regardé James, l'Avada dans le regard. Après tout, Sirius ne lui avait strictement rien fait depuis la rentrée. A part quelques vagues piques démotivées et un sort pour protéger son meilleur ami, un jour, il avait été on ne peut plus sage.

Ca emmerdait royalement James d'ailleurs.

Des volutes de fumée rougeatres s'élevèrent du chaudron, signe qu'il était temps d'ajouter un autre ingrédient mais Snape ne réagissait pas. Sirius attendit un moment avant de se lever. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du garçon et constata avec un sourire que l'abruti s'était endormi sur son livre de potions. Avec d'infinies précautions, il éteint le chaudron dans un cliquetis et observa longuement le serpentard.

C'était étrange comment personne ne semblait avoir remarqué à quel point Snape était mignon quand il était détendu. Sa peau était pâle et dénué d'imperfections, ce que très (très) peu de garçons de leur age pouvait se vanter d'avoir, ses lèvres étaient fines, toutes lisses et rosées et son nez semblait avoir été cassé au cours d'une bataille épique. Même ses cheveux étaient jolis, pensa Sirius en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ils étaient tirés en arrière tellement il avait passé la main dedans aujourd'hui. A part une mèche solitaire qui retombait doucement sur ses yeux…

Il tendit la main pour la replacer doucement en arrière mais alors qu'il allait se reculer, la main de Snape, rapide comme l'éclair, s'agrippa autour de son poignet et il ouvrit les yeux.

Sirius se figea, horrifié. Snape, bien réveillé, le regardait droit dans les yeux comme s'il voyait à travers le sortilège de Désillusion.

- Tu m'espionnes ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Je… Non, fit Sirius pathétiquement en essayant de retirer sa main.

Le type avait une poigne de fer. Merlin, dans quel merde s'était-il foutu ?

- A d'autres, Black. Ca fait deux semaines que je t'ai repéré, répliqua Snape.

Enfer et damnation.

Que faire, par les couilles de Merlin ? Il était littéralement figé sur place. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes à toute allure et il avait du mal à respirer. Il devait dire quelque chose ! Trouver une excuse, n'importe quoi…

- Je suis nul en potions.

Quoi ?

Il était carrément bon en potions, oui. Sans lui, James n'aurait jamais eu sa Buse. Slughorn vantait ses mérites de temps à autre, pas autant que ses éternels favoris Lily et Snape mais ça lui arrivait quand même. Snape devait le savoir.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette excuse de merde, Sirius ?!

- Euh… Je veux dire, je ne suis pas assez bon et comme tu as l'air d'être expert dans ce département, je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être hum… T'observer pour comprendre et m'améliorer. Oui, oui, voila.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été aussi peu éloquent de toute son existence. Il attendit, mortifié, que Snape se mette à rire et lui énonce lui-même la vérité. C'était tellement flagrant !

Mais non, Snape relâcha son poignet, l'air pensif.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Sirius remercia mentalement toutes les divinités et grands sorciers qu'il connaissait avant d'affirmer avec plus d'aplomb :

- Oui, c'est un peu ridicule, hein ? rigola-t-il.

- Oui.

La douche froide selon Snape.

- Tu aurais pu me le demander simplement, ajouta-t-il néanmoins.

- Tu m'aurais aidé, peut-être ? répliqua Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

Mais évidemment, Snape ne pouvait pas le voir. Il annula rapidement le sortilège et ne manqua pas de voir le Serpentard se raidir quand il sortit sa baguette.

- Non, répondit ce dernier, honnêtement.

Sirius ne put pas s'empêcher de rire.

- Je comprends. Bon ! fit-il d'un ton décidé, Je vais te laisser alors ! Tant pis pour mes rêves de gloire en potions.

Il se préparait à prendre la fuite, tout fier de la façon dont il était retombé sur ses pattes mais s'arrêta net quand Snape lui dit :

- Attends. Je - il soupira l'air dépité – peux t'aider maintenant si tu veux.

- Hein ?

Vu la situation, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

- Tu es sourd ? s'énerva l'autre.

- N- Non… Mais…

Il s'arrêta, énervé contre lui-même. Il n'était pas comme Peter à hésiter pour chaque foutu mot qu'il disait, bon sang ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Snape le mette dans un tel état ? Il inspira :

- Pourquoi ?

- On sera quitte, déclara Snape avec une grimace.

- Quitte ?

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et Sirius aurait souri s'il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux.

- J'ai remarqué que tu me foutais la paix depuis la rentrée, Black. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, probablement que ça a fini par ennuyer ta nature instable mais dans tous les cas, ça me facilite la vie. C'est ma façon de… Te rendre la pareille.

Il rêvait ?

Il devait rêver. Snape ne venait pas d'accepter de l'aider en potions, n'est-ce pas ? Genre, volontairement et tout ?

Wow ! Wow, wow, _wow_ ! Papillons multicolores et arc-en-ciel pétillants repeuplèrent le monde pendant quelques délectables secondes.

Et il était probablement en train de sourire comme un con, juste là. Il se reprit et déclara d'un ton joyeux :

- Ma nature instable ? C'est bien gentil de ta part…

- Je peux être gentil (ce mot semblait le répugner au vu de sa grimace) si on est aimable avec moi. La question est : Peux-tu te conduire de manière civilisée, Black ?

- Evidemment, répliqua-t-il, amusé. Je suis un gars profondément _bon_. J'envisage de dédier mon corps à la médecine et léguer ma fortune aux pauvres un jour ! J'ai également un sens de l'humour particulièrement hilarant et je suis auto-transportable. Achetez-moi !

Il vit l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur les lèvres de Snape et se retint de faire un ridicule bond de joie. Il avait fait sourire Snape, c'était pas la peine de lui faire peur…

- Très bien, déclara finalement l'autre, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Je t'achète...

- Yeah !

- A titre temporaire.

- Pas cool.

- T'es débile ?

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Le génie est toujours incompris.

Il fut décidé qu'ils se donneraient rendez-vous tous les jeudis pour que Snape l'aide à améliorer ses compétences en potions. Sirius n'en revenait pas en retournant dans son dortoir et il se fit la promesse de mettre à profit chaque minute qu'il passerait dans la salle de classe pour se rapprocher de son obsession…

Ce qu'il fit et avec moins de difficultés qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Snape était actuellement beaucoup plus sympathique qu'il n'en donnait l'air et pour une raison qui échappait à Sirius, il semblait vouloir s'entendre avec lui. Les mois passèrent ponctués de leurs rencontres hebdomadaires, chacune amenant son lot de conversations ridicules ou profondes.

Sirius, qui avait pourtant observé le serpentard à la loupe pendant des mois, découvrit que Snape était différent de l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Il avait une soif de savoir qui dépassait l'entendement et une sacrée détermination à atteindre les buts qu'il s'était fixé dans la vie. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'expansif et c'était souvent Sirius qui entamant leurs conversations mais il se révélait toujours un interlocuteur de choix. Qu'ils parlent de profonds sujets tel que la politique ou de trucs futiles comme le nouveau chapeau de Mcgonagall, ils étaient capables de tenir une conversation pendant des heures, chacun s'asticotant à bonne mesure.

Parfois, l'attitude désinvolte de Sirius énervait Severus (il ne pouvait raisonnablement plus l'appeler par son nom de famille maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches) surtout sur les sujets sérieux comme la problématique des Nés-Moldus. Severus était assez intraitable sur le sujet et semblait détester les moldus comme Sirius détestait sa famille. Ils avaient fini, au bout d'un énième débat échauffé, par déclarer le sujet tabou.

James, Remus et Peter se demandaient où il passait ses jeudis soirs mais Sirius n'aurait jamais osé leur dire la vérité. James était convaincu qu'il voyait une fille et il n'avait pas jugé utile de le contredire. Remus le dévisageait de temps en temps de façon étrange et, quand ça arrivait, il avait la terrifiante impression que le lycanthrope savait tout mais ce dernier ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Alors Sirius continuait de voir Severus tous les jeudis.

Il était amoureux. C'était désormais indéniable. Le jeudi soir était attendu toute la semaine, il y pensait chaque fois qu'il pensait, s'impatientait que les jours ne passent pas plus vite. Chaque fois qu'il faisait rire Severus, son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine. Chaque fois que Lily Evans avait le malheur d'aller parler au serpentard, il avait envie de l'étriper. Quand le garçon lui jetait un regard pendant les diners, il était content pendant deux bonnes heures. Quand James tentait d'aller harceler « le bon vieux Servilus », Sirius déployait des sommets d'ingéniosité pour le détourner de cette idée. Et chaque moment passé en compagnie de Severus était comme un goût du paradis.

Il voyait la fin de l'année se profiler à l'horizon avec une terreur irraisonnée. La conviction que leurs rendez-vous secrets prendraient fin avec leur sixième année lui tiraillait les entrailles. Nombre de fois, il avait failli en parler à Severus mais il s'était toujours retenu au dernier moment, trop effrayé à l'idée que le garçon ne veuille pas réitérer leurs sessions hebdomadaires.

Il était effrayé par beaucoup de choses, ces derniers temps. Pas du tout Gryffondor.

Il avait peur de dire une bêtise devant ses amis. Ou pire devant Severus. Effrayé que ce dernier ne perçoive la façon dont il l'observait tout le temps ou qu'il comprenne la vérité chaque fois que Sirius souriait bêtement. Terrifié à l'idée que le garçon s'éloigne s'il savait. Terrifié qu'il ne le sache et s'en moque complètement. Pétrifié, littéralement pétrifié de peur à l'idée qu'il pourrait perdre la raison et tenter quelque chose avec Severus pour mieux se faire remballer par une tonne de dégoût et de refus âpre.

Il retenait les mots qui lui brulaient les lèvres, les lettres enflammées qu'il écrivait parfois, les mouvements qui le démangeaient… L'année passa comme un éclair. Leur dernier jeudi arriva brusquement, le prenant au dépourvu.

Il se rendit donc, moitié heureux (parce qu'il avait, contre toute probabilité, réussi à se rapprocher de Severus) moitié déprimé (parce que c'était probablement sur le point de s'achever), à leur dernier rendez-vous. Il avait pris sa décision. Il allait finalement demander à Severus s'il voulait qu'ils se revoient de temps à autre l'année prochaine même si ce n'était pas pour faire des potions.

Au pire ? Snape lui rirait au nez.

Au mieux ? Il lui sauterait dans les bras, lui avouant son amour éternel. Et là, Sirius le plaquerait sauvagement contre le bureau de Slughorn, il l'embrasserait à en perdre son souffle, ses mains pressant toutes les parties de son corps, avide de l'avoir à lui, de le sentir contre lui, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, de le faire réagir sous ses…

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et inspira longuement, les yeux fermés. Il devait s'ôter ce genre de pensées de la tête avant de le voir… Il y pensait de plus en plus souvent. Il en rêvait même…

Parfois, il se disait même que c'était possible. Après tout, Severus était devenu son ami alors que ça semblait impossible, n'est ce pas ? Il pouvait également…

Mais c'était débile. Severus ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui. Encore moins l'aimer. Severus Snape n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule personne et c'était Lily Evans…

Probablement qu'il l'aimait toujours, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il prit quelques secondes pour envoyer balader toutes ces pensées et se composer une attitude normale (dans la mesure du possible sachant qu'il allait être en contact rapproché avec son premier amour), et ouvrit finalement la porte. Severus avait le nez plongé dans son éternel manuel de potions, sa baguette tendue sur un chaudron, comme toujours. Il s'arrêta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit en l'apercevant.

C'était ce genre de sourire qui lui donnait envie d'y croire. Il le lui rendit, content comme un con et s'approcha de lui.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, déclara le serpentard avec un sourire affreusement craquant.

Comment les gens faisaient pour ne pas le voir ? A ses yeux, Severus Snape était la seule personne physiquement potable dans ce monde…

- Oh ! minauda-t-il d'une voix fluette. Severus, il ne fallait pas. Je t'épouserais sans bague de trente-deux carats, tu sais ?

Il faisait très souvent cela. Plaisanter pour cacher la vérité.

- Je ne vais pas t'offrir de bague, répondit Severus, l'air perplexe.

Sirius éclata de rire :

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour, c'est stupéfiant.

- Peut-être que c'est toi qui a un humour de merde, répliqua-t-il, vexé.

- Impossible, décréta-t-il joyeusement. Je suis Sirius Black. Mon sens de l'humour est aussi légendaire que les pouvoirs de Merlin.

- Rien que ça ? sourit l'autre.

- Absolument ! Et je te fais rire bien plus souvent que tu ne veux l'admettre, petit hypocrite.

Severus lui jeta un regard offusqué. Il rit un peu plus :

- Mais sinon ? Ma surprise ?

Pour toute réponse, Severus pointa le chaudron. Sirius s'approcha et se pencha vers le chaudron. Il était ridiculement près du serpentard, bien plus que nécessaire, mais il n'allait pas se priver. C'était leur dernier rendez-vous après tout. Severus se recula légèrement, néanmoins. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa déception et se concentra sur le chaudron.

- De l'eau ? C'est modeste comme cadeau.

- Qui a dit que c'était un cadeau ? Et ce n'est pas de l'eau, abruti. C'est du Véritaserum.

- Hin, hin. Et ? C'est supposé m'intéresser parce que… ?

- C'est une version légèrement modifiée, expliqua Severus avec empressement. Je viens de la finir, ça fait des mois que j'y travaille. J'ai changé quelques petits détails comme le nombre de queues de salamandre et j'ai interverti la mise du…

Il était toujours passionné quand il s'agissait de potions et terriblement sexy quand il en parlait, du coup. Sirius ne le quittait pas des yeux, n'écoutant pas vraiment ses explications complexes, ses pensées bien moins recherchées…

- Bref, si mes calculs sont exacts, et je ne vois pas de raison d'en douter, ce Veritaserum devrait être moins agressif que d'habitude. Il ne devrait pas y avoir cette sensation d'avoir la vérité arrachée des lèvres mais plutôt une envie générale de se confier, à la condition que la personne en face ait la confiance de celui qui avale la potion, évidemment.

- Evidemment, répéta Sirius avec emphase.

- Tu te moques encore de moi ?

- Pas du tout, j'admire ton obsession pour cette tambouille. Si j'ai bien compris, la potion ne servira pas à grand-chose pendant un interrogatoire.

- Le but n'est pas qu'elle serve à quelque chose mais que j'arrive à la modifier comme je le veux, répliqua Severus avec un rien de crânerie.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec ma surprise.

- Tu es mon cobaye.

- Pardon ?

Oh, oh, on se calme. C'était quoi ce délire ? Il n'allait pas prendre du maudit véritaserum pour répondre aux questions de_ Severus _! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait demander ?

Tu m'aimes ? Dieu, elle serait drôle la réponse à cette question ! Non, non, c'était…

- Hors de question.

Severus le regarda, l'air amusé :

- Tu as tant de choses à cacher ?

Sirius fronça le nez, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. Mais l'autre garçon ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

- Je me doutais que tu serais réticent. J'ai l'intention de la prendre aussi. Comme ça, on sera à armes égales. On posera nos questions à tour de rôle. Ca te va ?

- Non, répondit-il automatiquement.

Un silence les enveloppa. Puis, Severus soupira :

- Tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance, hein ?

Sirius hésita, en proie à un grave tourment. Severus semblait franchement déçu et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était décevoir le serpentard. Ou lui donner l'impression qu'il doutait de lui…

Il rendit les armes, mauvais :

- C'est pas équitable de jouer la carte de la culpabilité avec un honnête gryffondor comme moi.

- Les serpentards ne sont pas équitables, sourit l'autre.

- _Ça_, ça ne me rassure pas vraiment, Severus.

- Ok, ok, soupira à nouveau ce dernier. On n'a qu'à se promettre que tout ce qui sera dit ce soir ne devra pas être répété, d'accord ? Je n'ai qu'une parole, Black, ajouta-t-il face au scepticisme de l'autre.

- Autre condition : Quoiqu'on dise, ça ne changera rien à notre… Euh, relation ?

- Amitié ? l'aida Severus.

Il sourit, tout content :

- Amitié, donc ?

- Ca y ressemble, non ?

- Oui, ça y _ressemble_.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Tant et si bien que Sirius en eut des frissons. Puis finalement, Severus rompit le contact visuel et remua dans la potion. Rapidement, ils prirent chacun quelque gouttes de la mixture et s'assirent face à face, l'air affreusement sérieux.

Sirius avait envie de s'enfuir mais il resta assis, dans un courage suicidaire purement gryffon et dans l'espoir relativement raisonnable que Severus ne poserait pas de questions trop compromettantes pour lui. C'est lui qui lança l'interrogatoire :

- Tu es amoureux de Lily Evans ?

Severus écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Il hausa les épaules pour s'excuser. Il voulait _vraiment_ savoir.

- Tu commences fort, bordel, grommela-t-il. Non. Je l'aimais mais ça m'est passé.

- Ca y est, il était content.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

- C'est mon tour, Black, siffla l'autre, énervé. Ah, ça a l'air de marcher. Je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre.

Il nota quelque chose dans son livre avant de revenir à Sirius :

- Pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor alors que toute ta famille a été à Serpentard ?

Sirius grimaça. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce sujet mais il répondit quand même :

- Le choixpeau hésitait entre Serpentard et Gryffondor alors je lui ai demandais de me mettre à Gryffondor histoire d'emmerder ma mère.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais ennuyer ta mère ?

- On a dit chacun son tour, je crois ? sourit Sirius. Alors ? Pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et Lily ? Elle n'avait pas l'air contre pourtant.

- Disons que je n'étais pas fait pour elle.

- C'est pas une réponse, bouda-t-il.

Severus lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches. Sirius lui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

- Nous avions des points de vues diamétralement opposés. Ca n'aurait jamais marché.

- Ah, fit Sirius, comprenant. Cette histoire de sang-pur, je suppose ?

- Tu supposes bien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si bien à être un sang-pur, franchement ? grommela-t-il.

Ca aussi, c'était un sujet sensible, se rappela-t-il trop tard.

- Tu n'es pas fier d'être un Black ? s'étonna Severus. C'est une vieille famille pourtant ! J'adorerais être un sang-pur !

- Tu ne l'es pas ? s'étonna-t-il, choqué.

- Non, grimaça Severus.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas eu envie de le dire. Il continua néanmoins ce qui fit plaisir à Sirius qui se rappela la condition de confiance nécessaire pour répondre.

- Mon père est un moldu.

- Et c'est comment ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement intéressé.

- Je les hais. Les moldus. Ils sont violents, ils se croient meilleurs en tout. Mon père, c'est juste un salaud. Je le tuerai un jour…

- Voilà une pensée qui me parle, sourit Sirius.

- C'est si désagréable que ça chez toi ?

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines, répondit-t-il, sombrement.

Un éclair de compréhension passa entre les deux garçons et ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Sirius ne brise le silence à nouveau :

- Pourquoi tu détestes James ?

Severus haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris :

- Ce n'est pas évident ? Je le détestes parce qu'il me déteste.

- C'est pas une réponse non plus, ça, protesta-t-il.

- C'en est une quand on sait qu'il m'a pris en grippe sans bonne raison, répliqua Severus.

- Tu étais ami avec l'amour de sa vie, sourit Sirius.

- Et c'est de ma faute ? Ca excuse ce que ce minable de M'as-Tu-Vu m'a fait subir ?

Sirius s'arrêta de sourire face à l'aigreur de son vis-à vis. Un profond sentiment de honte l'envahit et soudain, il comprit pourquoi Remus n'était jamais très content de leurs comportements à James et lui. Il soupira :

- Non, tu as raison. Je m'excuse pour ça.

- Je ne t'en veux pas _à toi_, déclara l'autre immédiatement.

Pourquoi pas? Hein? Pourquoi pas lui aussi?

Un silence s'installa entre eux de nouveau. Severus semblait hésiter à lui poser une question et Sirius l'invita du regard, désireux de se faire pardonner pour cinq ans d'injuste acharnement sur sa personne. Il le regretta aussitôt que l'autre ouvrit la bouche :

- Tu as touché mes cheveux… Quand je t'ai attrapé le bras. Tu avais touché mes cheveux. Pourquoi ?

Sirius sentit littéralement son sang se figer et dévisagea Severus, blanc comme un linge. Il détourna le regard rapidement:

- Ce n'est pas évident?

- Pas vraiment, non.

Il hésita. Il avait envie de le dire, grâce à cette maudite potion. Et en même temps, il était persuadé qu'en faisant un gros effort de volonté, il pourrait s'abstenir de répondre. Mais...

_"Je ne t'en veux pas à toi._"

Peut-être que... Peut-être.

Allez. Le saut de l'ange:

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi exposé, aussi vulnérable. Même quand il était si près de Severus qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, même quand ce dernier lui offrait des sourires à se damner, même quand il lui avait agrippé le poignet ce fameux jour… Ce n'était rien en comparaison.

Son cœur, erratique, faisait la farandole, il sentait ses jambes trembler contre sa chaise, ses entrailles étaient nouées. Severus ne disait plus rien, Sirius sentait son regard sur lui. Il risqua un coup d'œil. Le serpentard le regardait sans méchanceté, sans dégout, sans joie. C'était un masque indéchiffrable.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, longues comme des heures, des jours.

Horriblement gêné, il se renfonça dans son siège, s'attendant à tout. A un cri de choc, de dégout, de peur, à une fuite précipitée loin de lui, un coup de poing, un éclat de rire moqueur tranchant comme un poignard. A tout…

Severus se leva brusquement et Sirius sut qu'il allait partir. Il détourna la tête, l'horreur de la situation s'inflitrant pleinement en lui quand soudain, il sentit une main froide se poser sur sa joue et le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui. Il résista légèrement avant d'abandonner. A quoi bon ? La chose était dite, après tout. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Il était loin le fringuant Sirius Black, toujours confiant, toujours sur de lui. Le garçon avait une expression indéchiffrable, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'était pas en état de déchiffrer. Et puis, doucement, il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un instant avant de se reculer, l'air effrayé. Ils se regardèrent longuement et Sirius sut à cet instant, qu'ils étaient aussi terrifiés l'un que l'autre.

Alors, à son tour, il s'avança et l'embrassa, hésitant. Mais l'autre ne recula pas. Sa bouche était chaude, douce et il sentit un frisson le parcourir tout entier. Alors il ne se contrôla plus. Il l'enlaça fougueusement, brisant les barrières qu'il avait mises entre eux, s'avouant enfin tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il alla chercher sa langue et avec un autre frisson, elles entrèrent en contact encore et encore. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher de lui. C'était comme une drogue à effet instantané. Il savait qu'ils devraient bien se lâcher à un moment donné mais il ne voulait pas que ce moment vienne, il le reportait sans cesse, rattrapant chaque fois ses lèvres pour un autre baiser. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Severus plaqua son front contre le sien et murmura, d'une voix rauque et brisée :

- Je n'osais pas croire que ça puisse être vrai…

Sirius lui offrit un petit sourire. Il comprenait mieux que personne ce sentiment.

Ils ne se quittèrent qu'à l'aube, tous les deux désolés de se séparer mais heureux.

Heureux… C'était presque un blasphème d'utiliser ce mot banal pour décrire tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression persistante d'avoir rêvé toute cette nuit. Mais ses lèvres étaient sensibles après tant de baisers (Severus aimait mordiller, pensa-t-il en gloussant avant de s'arrêter brusquement, horrifié d'avoir _gloussé_). Il les toucha souvent sur le chemin du retour pour se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas tout halluciné.

Il se glissa dans le dortoir, observa ses trois amis qui dormaient paisiblement et à son tour, il se coucha alors que dehors le soleil se levait.

- PATMOL ! Lève toi, par Merlin, t'es dans le coma ou quoi ?

Sirius quitta doucement son rêve jonché de vif d'or qui avaient la tête de Dumbledore et ouvrit les yeux. James le regardait. Il se redressa et lui jeta un regard haineux pour ce délicat réveil.

- Quoi ?

- On va rater le déjeuner, Sirius ! l'informa Peter avec un sourire.

- Le petit-déjeuner ?

- Non le déjeuner, mon vieux. Tu ronflais tellement fort, on a pas voulu te réveiller, le nargua James.

Sirius se leva avec hâte et se pressa vers son armoire avant de réaliser qu'il était encore habillé.

Oups. James et Peter le regardaient, les yeux exorbités. Remus, qui s'était assis sur son lit pour les attendre, releva la tête de son livre face au grand silence qui venait d'envelopper leur dortoir. Il vit Sirius, sa tenue d'hier et prononça un faible « Oh » avec un sourire étrange.

Cela sembla donner le coup d'envoi des réactions.

- Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit ? s'exclama Peter d'un air admiratif.

- Rooooh, fit James, le regard pétillant. Il s'est envoyé la Fille Mystère !

C'était le petit nom qu'il avait donné à Severus sans le savoir.

- Je ne me la suis pas envoyé, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire en repensant à leur nuit.

Il l'avait juste embrassé jusqu'à plus soif. Aaah…

- Donc, elle existe ! s'exclama Peter, victorieux.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

- Sirius Black troisième du nom, vous avez des explications à me faire, déclara son meilleur ami en pointant un doigt sanctifiant vers lui.

- On va être en retard, non ? chantonna Sirius en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Hey ! protestèrent les deux garçons. Pas si vite !

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la salle de cours et Sirius essaya tant bien que mal à les convaincre qu'il s'était simplement endormi à la bibliothèque. Personne ne le crut, bien sur, mais ils arrêtèrent néanmoins de le harceler en entrant dans la classe.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Severus n'était pas là.

- On n'a pas vu Snape depuis hier soir, murmura Remus dans son oreille quand ils s'assirent. Peut-être qu'il a trop veillé, lui aussi.

Le lycanthrope souriait et ce n'était pas un sourire rassurant. Sirius fronça le nez, adoptant une attitude hautaine :

- Depuis quand la vie de Servilus m'intéresse ?

Moony lui tapota l'épaule en rigolant :

- Tu as des goûts bien étranges, Padfoot.

Il préféra ne pas répondre.

La journée passa relativement vite, Sirius tout à ses souvenirs. Il était de tellement bonne humeur qu'il ouvrit galamment la porte de classe à Lily Evans en sortant, ce qui lui valu dix minutes de bouderie de la part de James. Néanmoins, Sirius ne manqua pas de remarquer l'absence totale de Severus. Il n'était même pas venu manger, au soir.

Il allait commencer à s'inquiéter en rentrant dans son dortoir quand il trouva un hibou et une lettre qui l'attendait. C'était Severus.

«_ Rendez-vous au même endroit que d'habitude à 22h, ce soir. Il faut qu'on parle. SS_»

Il se sentit soudain très nerveux et regarda l'heure arriver avec anxiété. Hier soir, ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté. A partir du moment où Severus lui avait fait comprendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, Sirius avait jugé toute conversation supplémentaire inutile et l'avait embrassé jusqu'à l'aube avec jubilation.

Et c'était tout aussi bien puisque Severus n'avait pas semblé vouloir parler, non plus. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien devoir discuter aussi urgemment ? Paniquait-il maintenant qu'il avait eu la journée pour réfléchir ?

Mais peut-être que Snape voulait simplement le voir. Lui attraper les lèvres une fois de plus.

Se focalisant sur cette pensée, il se rendit au rendez-vous d'un pas léger après s'être discrètement éclipsé de la salle commune à l'insu de ses amis et arriva bien en avance. Il attendit patiemment que l'objet de ses pensées arrive en imaginant tout ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire sur ce banc si Severus était d'humeur coquine.

Toute frivolité le quitta dès que l'autre garçon entra.

Il avait la lèvre fendue et le début d'un bleu apparaissait le long de sa mâchoire. Son bras était emballé dans une écharpe made in Pomfresh et quand il approcha, Sirius le vit grimacer de douleur. Il se redressa d'un bond, furieux contre quiconque avait fait ça.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien, répondit Severus sèchement.

- Ce n'est pas rien. T'as vu ta tête ?

- Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça. Laisse tomber, Black.

- Non, je ne vais rien laisser tomber du tout, répliqua-t-il, buté. Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Je suis tombé, siffla-t-il.

- Foutaises. Dis-moi qui t'as fait ça, Severus. Je vais le tuer !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises! répliqua le garçon d'un air agacé. On ne tue pas Lord Voldemort.

Sirius s'arrêta, choqué. C'était un nom qu'il avait souvent entendu prononcer dans sa famille ces derniers temps. Lord Voldemort et ses grandes idées sur la pureté du sang…

- Tu as des ennuis avec ce type ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il en doutait fort. En fait, il craignait bien que ce soit tout le contraire. Et comme de fait, Severus répondit :

- Non, je suis son apprenti.

Son quoi ?

Oh, Merlin, dites-lui que c'était une blague.

- Tu plaisantes, hein ? Pourquoi tu voudrais être l'apprenti de ce gars ? On dit qu'il est taré.

Severus se redressa immédiatement, l'air furieux :

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter !

Il était en train de faire un cauchemar.

- Et tu le défends en plus ? fit-il d'une voix blanche. C'est lui qui t'a fait ça et tu le _défends_ ?

- C'est l'homme le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je t'interdis de le traiter de fou. Sans lui, je serais toujours un…

Il s'arrêta avant de soupirer. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, semblant en proie à un vertige. Mais c'était Sirius qui avait le vertige. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Severus était l'apprenti de cet espèce de gourou obsessif que toute sa famille idolâtrait comme un fondateur. Il revendiquait l'exclusion des Nés-Moldus, par l'enfer ! Les rumeurs les plus horribles couraient sur lui et certaines personnes le considéraient déjà comme un mage noir de la trempe de Grindelwald. Comment Severus pouvait soutenir un type pareil ?

Il respira profondément pour tenter de se contrôler et dit, avec difficulté :

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, là. Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce gars ?

Il fit un pas en avant. Severus recula d'un pas.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis son apprenti.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir. Il était fatigué de cette putain d'attitude. Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher et le serpentard ne le regardait même pas, bordel !

- En échange de ses enseignements, je me suis… Engagé envers lui.

_- C'est-à dire_ ? siffla-t-il furieusement.

- Je me dois de lui obéir et il…

Severus s'arrêta, soupira à nouveau, le regard fuyant ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Puis, il sembla se maîtriser au prix d'un effort et continua :

- Il pense que tu me distrais.

Sirius recula d'un pas, frappé. Il avait l'impression que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur lui et qu'il avait miraculeusement survécu. Mais ça n'était pas plaisant. Ca n'était pas plaisant du tout. Severus reprit la parole, plus rapidement :

- Il sait tellement de choses. Black, c'est hallucinant à quel point il est puissant. Je pourrais vraiment devenir quelqu'un si je suis ses enseignements ! Il m'a montré…

- Il est contre les enfants de moldus, l'interrompit-il.

Il eut un rire sans joie :

- C'est ça que tu voulais dire quand tu disais que tu n'étais pas fait pour Lily Evans. Et tu marches dans cette combine ? Le délire sur la pureté du sang et toutes ces _conneries_ ?! s'écria-t-il, perdant le contrôle.

"_Il pense que tu me distrais_" Ces mots virevoltaient à toute allure dans son crâne, se répétaient à une cadence effrénée. Il serra les poings.

Et alors? Hein? Alors quoi?!

- Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas, répliqua Severus, le regardant enfin dans les yeux. Vous êtes tous pareils à vivre sur votre petit nuage idyllique. Vive les moldus, vivons tous en paix, c'est ça ?

- Au moins, je ne traite pas mon prochain comme un inférieur parce que ses parents sont moldus ! Mais évidemment, je parle à un mur, hein ? T'as déjà fait ton choix. Tu préfères ton putain d'apprentissage à coup de canne plutôt qu'Evans. Plutôt que moi! Va te faire foutre, Snape! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Et sur ses paroles, il sortit en trombe de la pièce, furieux, dégouté... Dévasté.

Remus l'attendait au bout du couloir. Il l'avait probablement suivi. Il lui raconta tout, puisqu'il était déjà au courant, ravageant ses mains contre un mur avec rage. La douleur physique occulta l'autre. Courir à en perdre haleine dans la forêt interdite sous la forme de chien se chargea du reste cette nuit là.

Le lendemain et tous les jours qui suivirent, il évita Snape comme la peste, sécha tous les cours qu'ils avaient en commun et évita tout contact visuel avec la table des serpentards pendant les diners.

L'année s'acheva sur ses notes sinistres. L'été fut horrible. Tellement qu'il claqua pour de bon la porte de chez lui et se réfugia chez les Potter. Mais il s'en moquait bien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il pensait à Snape…

Parler avec Remus aidait. Mais pas assez. La douleur était là, toujours aussi forte, toujours aussi insupportable. Et le pire, c'était les sentiments, toujours bien vivants, aussi forts que jamais.

Il avait la certitude que ce jeudi resterait gravé dans son âme comme une marque au fer rouge. Leur seule nuit… Sa seule nuit. Car il savait qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais cela pour personne d'autre. Et en cela, il ne se trompait pas...

* * *

Sirius se redressa soudainement. Il mit un temps à comprendre qu'il était dans son bureau, qu'il était bien un homme de trente-deux ans (Ok, trente-huit ans). Et qu'il n'était plus ce jeune perdu amoureux de…

Passons. Comment avait-il pu rêver de cela ?

Une minute… Avait-il vraiment rêvé ? Ce… cauchemar avait été si réel. Il s'était vraiment cru redevenir adolescent, de nouveau attiré par…

Il eut une grimace.

Non c'était bien trop réel. Il n'avait expérimenté qu'une fois ce genre de rêves et c'était lorsque James lui avait jeté un sort de Réminiscence pour qu'il se rappelle comment il avait violé l'intimité buccale de Lily au cours d'une soirée vraiment trop arrosée…

On lui avait donc jeté un sort de Réminiscence… Mais qui ? Et pourquoi BON SANG s'était-on senti le devoir de lui rappeler cet histoire ABOMINABLE ?

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, seul quelqu'un qui connaissait ce souvenir pouvait avoir jeté le sort et à sa connaissance la seule et unique personne au courant était…

Il eut un rictus méprisant. Ah, il voulait jouer, hein ? Et bien on allait voir qui était le plus habile à ce jeu ! Il se releva, ôta ce stupide post-it de son front et sortit précipitamment de son bureau pour aller voir le directeur. Une demande spéciale à faire…

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier Snape !_

_

* * *

_**Voila Voila… Je suis nuuuuuulle Mais bon. Le prochain chapitre, sera publié quand je l'aurais corrigé (càd demain voire ce soir) et se sera au tour de notre cher Sevy de se rappeler les bons souvenirs… Voila… (ce n'est que le 20ème…) Alors vous prenez, un centième de temps (si bien sur quelqu'un a pris le temps d'arriver jusqu'au bout T.T) pour appuyer sur ce petit « Go » et vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, hin ?**


	2. Sirius et Severus II

**Sirius et Severus II**

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère JKR qui fait crever tout le monde et je n'en tire pas de profit.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'autrice : **Bonbonbon… Alors… Oui, donc ici c'est au tour de Severus de nous montrer ses agréables souvenirs (je rassure les gens, vous n'allez pas relire le premier chapitre version Sevy ). Ah oui, l'histoire ne commence pas vraiment c'est une sorte d'introduction Et les review (aaaaaaah c'est tellement gentil une review) sont à la fin…

Bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La rentrée scolaire fut à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction pour Severus. Il avait passé le meilleur été de sa vie, ne voyant son moldu de père et sa perdue de mère que 3 jours à peine sur tout l'été. Il avait surtout passé son été auprès du grand seigneur des Ténèbres, qui l'avait, à son grand plaisir, initié aux secrets les mieux gardés de magie noire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qualifiait souvent Severus de « Mangemort Prometteur ». Et une fois, dans l'intimité, son maître lui avait même avoué, à lui, un Sang-Mêlé, qu'il lui rappelait son passé. Il lui avait dit, d'un ton conspirateur, mot pour mot :

- Tu me rappelles moi quand j'étais plus jeune. J'avais le même désir d'apprendre.

Il s'était assombri à une telle pensée :

- Mais je me suis construit tout seul. Et regarde moi… Pense maintenant à ce que tu deviendra, formé par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

A ce souvenir, Severus frissonnait de bonheur. Il était l'apprenti du grand Lord Voldemort. Aussi avait-il été désolé d'apprendre qu'il retournerait à Poudlard.

- Cet amoureux de moldus qu'est Dumbledore trouverait bizarre que tu ne reviennes pas à Poudlard. De plus, là-bas, tu apprendras également d'autres choses, à l'image de nos séances privées cet été. C'est un lieu rempli d'anciennes magies. Fais confiance à ton maître, Severus, Poudlard est le meilleur endroit pour te former.

Mais il y avait quelque chose que son maître ne pouvait pas comprendre. Aussi intéressant que soient les sorts qu'il pourrait apprendre là-bas, Poudlard contenait également quelqu'un que Severus ne pensait pas revoir. Une personne qu'il avait aimée et qu'il aimait toujours, malgré sa détermination à l'oublier. Sirius Black. Rien qu'à la pensée de son nom, il sentait sa poitrine se serrer, son estomac se nouer. Il ne s'était presque rien passé. Une nuit, il l'avait embrassé, après que Sirius lui ai révélé son amour, mais le lendemain, son Maître avait vu ce bonheur inhabituel chez le jeune Mangemort et l'avait puni. Lorsque Sirius lui avait demandé la provenance de ses blessures, Severus lui avait avoué son secret. Que comme bien d'autres maintenant et encore plus demain, on lui avait apposé la Marque sur son bras et fait faire serment d'allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle le brûlait doucement chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque instant… Rappel inutile de son serment, de son devoir. Sirius, évidemment, n'avait rien compris à la noblesse de son acte, au prestige d'être mangemort si jeune. Ecoeuré, il avait été écoeuré.

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

Tant de choses qui faisaient qu'il n'avait pas envie de retourner là-bas. A côté de cela, James et sa bande ainsi que les regards de Lily, n'étaient que de la rigolade.

Il allait devoir se montrer ferme et insensible. Ne rien laisser paraître.

Il atteint la voie 9 ¾ et ignorant le brusque vacarme qui fit suite au silence morne de la gare moldue, il monta dans le train sans un regard pour rien ni personne. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver un wagon. Il était arrivé tôt pour être sur de ne pas le croiser. Le train partait dans une heure, en attendant, il se plongea dans la lecture du Manuel Avancé de potions et griffonna une note personnelle à côté des instructions pour une potion.

Une demi heure plus tard, les élèves déambulaient dans le train, papotant avec entrain. Ça rime Severus détestait cette animation inutile, et encore une fois, il regretta amèrement de ne pas être au côté de son maître.

- Allez Sirius, arrête de bouder, on est en route pour Poudlard, tu devrais être ravi, dit quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un ou plusieurs battements. Ils allaient entrer dans son compartiment. Complètement paniqué, Severus regarda autour de lui avec désespoir, cherchant une issue ou une cachette. Non stop, il ne devait pas se laisser emporter. Après tout, c'était SON compartiment. Oui, oui… Se calmer. Il se rassit et se replongea dans son livre, feignant la décontraction, quand la porte du compartiment coulissa.

- Oh, les gars… Regardez qui est là ! dit une voix que Severus ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se releva prestement, sortit sa baguette et la pointant sur James, il dit :

- Tu dégages vite fait Potter.

James partit d'un grand rire en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver Servilus.

Il y eut une exclamation étouffée en dehors du compartiment et Sirius entra suivi de Lupin et de Peter. Severus recula. La vue de Sirius, toujours aussi beau malgré cet air maussade qu'il trimballait à présent, le troubla profondément. Il se concentra sur James, pensant à toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

- Tu crois pouvoir nous battre à 1 contre 4, petit Servilus ?

- Revendique donc ta lâcheté légendaire Potter, attaque moi.

D'un air calme, il posa sa baguette sur la table et regarda son ennemi avec un air de défi. En réalité, il faisait tout pour se vider de ses sentiments et se préparait à un tour que lui avait appris son maître. James lui, jubilait, l'imbécile. Lupin se méfiait tandis que Peter regardait James avec admiration, misérable suiveur. Severus ne regardait pas Sirius, il devait rester concentré.

- Et bien vas-y Potter, essaie, je ne suis plus armé. Je vais te prouver que je peux te battre sans baguette.

- Tu vas voir ! Levicorpus !

D'un geste de la main, Severus dévia le sort à l'aide de la Legimancie. C'était lui-même qui avait conçu ce sort et il lui était plus que facile de le dévier. James perdit son sourire arrogant et relança un sort, plus énervé. Et lorsque celui-ci comme l'autre, n'eut aucun effet, il s'emporta :

- Furonculus ! LEVICOR…

Les deux sorts furent déviés. Severus eut un rire cruel. James rangea sa baguette et s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus à la manière moldue. Mais Severus était prêt, il rattrapa sa baguette et…

- Ça suffit !

Sirius venait de se mettre entre lui et James. Il lui tournait le dos, mais Severus l'avait dans son champ de vision et il perdit ses moyens. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ses genoux devenir étrangement mous et du penser à sa haine pour se maîtriser. James sembla étonné d'une telle démarche de la part de son meilleur ami.

- On sort, dit Sirius d'un ton calme et froid en faisant le signe aux autres de partir…

Apparemment, il ne valait mieux pas discuter car un à un ils sortirent. Peter d'abord, suivi de James furieux et de Lupin, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le compartiment. Sirius ne bougeait pas puis lentement, alors que Severus était paralysé, il se tourna vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux noirs. Severus soutint son regard et au prix d'un effort considérable, il dit :

- Quoi, Black ?

Le ton était cassant et méchant, il ne l'avait pas voulu comme ça mais une partie de son esprit venait de remarquer qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de haïr Sirius que d'essayer de l'oublier. Et pour le haïr, un petit moment du moins, il suffisait de croiser son regard dégouté. Ce qui en passant, lui permettait de ne pas remarquer les lèvres écarlates qu'il savait si douces, de son ennemi. Avec dédain, bien que Severus vit passer dans ses yeux un éclair de tristesse, Sirius tourna la tête et sortit du compartiment.

Les mois passèrent ainsi, pareils à ce premier jour. James haïssait de plus en plus Severus car ce dernier était plus fort que lui, et Sirius arrivait toujours au dernier moment pour les empêcher de se tuer à mains nues. Parfois, James arrivait à le prendre par surprise et Sev passait un de ses mauvais moments dont il avait l'habitude, mais ils étaient infiniment plus rares que l'année passée aussi les supportait-il mieux.

Au cours de l'année pourtant, un évènement changea la donne. Alors que Severus se promenait dans le parc, en réfléchissant à un nouveau sort appelé SectumSempra, il rencontra un promeneur inattendu. Un gros chien noir aux poils touffus et ébouriffés s'approcha de lui. Instinctivement, Severus recula mais il sut rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Le chien s'assit devant lui et l'observa. Severus pensa d'abord passer son chemin mais il eut terriblement envie de caresser la tête du chien. Il tendit la main et sourit lorsque le chien vint s'y frotter.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? T'es perdu ?

Le chien poussa un grognement. Il lui gratta l'oreille affectueusement. Il avait toujours préféré la compagnie des animaux à celle des humains. Le chien lui mordit alors la manche et le tira en arrière. Severus le suivit docilement jusqu'à ce qu'il l'amène près du Saule Cogneur.

- Euh, je ne pense pas… Que ce soit une très bonne idée. Il est violent, tu sais ?

Mais le chien fonça droit sur l'arbre qui remua instantanément ses branches puis soudain il se figea (l'arbre, pas le chien). Severus s'avanca sans comprendre et vit que le chien avait appuyé sur une grosse racine en forme de nœud. Il vit aussi qu'un passage s'était ouvert. Le chien, s'assurant que Severus le suivait bien, s'y engouffra. Il le suivit, sans trop réfléchir, bien que quelque chose dans sa tête lui murmure de partir en courant. Il finit par déboucher dans une sorte de maison remplie de meubles fracassés, de portes défoncées et pleines de traces de sang. Toutes les fenêtres étaient condamnées et la maison grinçait lugubrement à chaque pas. Severus ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il était dans la Cabane Hurlante et il resserra sa baguette dans sa main. Le chien l'attendait à l'étage, dans une chambre. Il était sur le lit. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'esprit frappeur ou de monstre au alentour, Severus s'assit à son tour sur le lit et observa l'endroit. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se trouverait dans la cabane hurlante un jour… Caressant le chien qui s'était couché sur ses jambes, il se mit à parler tout seul. Ou plutot à parler au chien. Etait ce l'ambiance de cette maison, qui lui rappelait douloureusement la sienne, qui lui donnait envie de parler ou bien juste la sympathie que lui inspirait le chien ? Alors qu'il entamait son monologue, une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'il commençait vraiment à parler tout seul trop souvent, mais il l'ignora. Ce chien avait il ne savait quoi de réconfortant.

- C'est bizarre. Je pensais que rentrer à Poudlard serait terrible. Je m'attendais à être persécuté par « le club des quatre » tout le temps. Bon, c'est sur que je sais mieux me défendre maintenant mais… Je pensais quand même qu'ils s'acharneraient sur moi. Surtout avec Sirius au côté de James. J'étais certain qu'il me haïrait et qu'il chercherait à se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je l'aurais très bien compris mais au lieu de cela… Au lieu de cela, je dois subir sa foutue indifférence comme si… Comme si rien ne s'était passé… (soupir) D'ailleurs peut-être que c'est ce qu'il pense. Qu'il ne s'est rien passé…

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et il se revit lui dire : « Je t'aime également Sirius ».

- Surement que tout ça… N'a aucune sorte d'importance pour lui.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, en regardant le plafond, une main dans la fourrure du chien.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, tu sais ? Mais je ne peux pas renoncer à mon maître. Il est fantastiquement brillant, vraiment. Si tu le connaissais, enfin je veux dire, si tu étais un humain et que tu le con…

Il s'arrêta de parler et se releva brusquement en regardant le chien d'un air horrifié. Comment avait-il pu oublier de vérifier un tel détail ? Depuis quand des chiens apprivoisés se perdaient-ils dans Poudlard ? Comment avait-il pu se montrer stupide à ce point et oublier tout les enseignements de son maître cet été ?

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le chien qui se redressa.

- Révèle toi.

Et à sa grande horreur, le chien se transforma sous ses yeux et prit la forme d'un humain… Un corps grand et élancé, une peau halée et parfaite, un visage d'ange doté d'un regard diaboliquement moqueur, des lèvres écarlates à damner un saint, des cheveux du noir profond de la fourrure du chien, un corps de garçon. CE garçon… Sirius Black. Il était en pyjama apparemment, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne portait qu'un large jogging et était torse nu. Un torse imberbe et musclé que Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Il remonta tout de même son regard d'un cran et se décida à réagir. Sirius Black l'observait debout, face à lui de ses yeux noirs observateurs, le regard dur et doux à la fois, toujours aussi mignon, toujours aussi attirant, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. Severus recula inconsciemment. Il avait la tête qui tournait.

- Un… animagus. Tu es un animagus ! répéta-t-il abasourdi.

- Oui.

Sa voix était rauque comme les grognements du chien. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses yeux et il n'arrêtait pas de les rejeter en arrière d'un geste dédaigneux.

- Tu t'es moqué de moi ! cracha Severus furieux de s'être dévoilé à lui.

- C'est vrai.

Severus n'arrivait plus à respirer, il fallait qu'il parte. Qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il s'extraie à la vue de son torse nu et de ses mèches rebelles. Il ne pourrait pas rester de marbre plus longtemps. Mais a quoi bon ? pensa-t-il. Il lui avait déjà tout avoué. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et à cacher, si ? Son bras le brûla plus fort que d'habitude, un bref instant. Juste assez pour qu'il se rappelle tout ce pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester près de Sirius et prendre le risque de céder. Il s'était dévoilé et alors ? Une remarque cinglante ferait tout oublier au jeune homme. Il suffirait de le haïr plus fort, encore. Jouer la comédie, toujours. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Severus n'en avait pas la force, aujourd'hui. Il devait partir ou il allait céder, c'était certain. Oh pourquoi oui POURQUOI BORDEL FALLAIT-IL QUE SIRIUS LE REGARDE AINSI ?

Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte quand il sentit une main froide se poser sur son bras nu. Le contact le fit frissonner.

- Attends.

Il se retourna, faisant appel à toute sa détermination pour garder un visage impassible.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi… devrions nous cesser de nous voir ? dit celui-ci en s'approchant de lui.

Pourquoi c'est vrai ? Pourquoi devait-il faire semblant de ne pas être attiré par ce regard, par ce corps, par cette main sur son bras ?

Il ne recula pas. Sirius approcha son visage du sien.

Pourquoi devraient-ils cesser toute relation ? Ce soir, ne pouvaient-ils pas s'aimer, ne serrait-ce qu'une seule fois ? Se laisser aller à l'aimer juste une nuit. Pas de conséquences ?

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

A quoi bon lutter ? Il avait déjà perdu.

Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, mus par une attirance et un amour trop longtemps réprimé. Sa langue chercha avidement celle du Gryffondor, se frayant un passage entre ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais Severus s'en foutait. Ce soir, c'était son soir. Ce soir c'était leur soir. Et qu'importe qu'un jour Voldemort l'apprenne. Et qu'importe qu'un jour Sirius aie été dégouté par lui. Et qu'importe s'il n'y a pas de demain. Ses lèvres étaient douces, sa langue chaude, déjà la main de Sirius se glissait sous sa robe, la déboutonnait. Ils étaient couchés sur le lit désormais, sans que Severus sache comment ils étaient arrivés là, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Tandis que Sirius arrachait sa robe et qu'il se retrouvait à son tour torse nu, il déboutonna le jogging de son compagnon et se retrouva en boxer. Severus quitta alors la bouche de Sirius et embrassa son cou, son torse, son nombril. Il était musclé et bronzé, sa peau était douce et son torse frissonnait délicieusement sous les assauts de sa langue et de ses mains glacées. Les gémissements étouffés de Sirius le firent remonter tandis que sa main elle descendait et se frayait un chemin sous le boxer du lion. Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant mais en avait rêvé tout l'été et toute l'année. Il fut pris pourtant d'un doute et chercha dans les yeux de Sirius, son approbation. Celui-ci sembla enfin sentir la main de Severus et eut une exclamation de surprise ravie. Le serpent se redressa un peu, effrayé à l'idée que Sirius puisse se relever brusquement et s'enfuir en courant. Et comme c'est en partie ce qu'il se passa, il se hâta de remettre ses mains en place et se releva à son tour. Il regarda Sirius avec appréhension. Ce dernier fixait le mur devant lui d'un air vide. Enfin il se tourna vers son ami/amour et lui sourit :

- Excuse, c'est la surprise.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Severus et ne se redressa que lorsqu'il sentit un manque de réaction de l'autre côté.

- Quoi ? Je peux le faire si tu veux…

Severus se sentait un peu mort à cet instant. 20 secondes plus tard, il avait affronté la honte, la peur et le dégout de lui-même comme une sorte d'éclair foudroyant. Et même si Sirius venait de le rassurer en deux gestes, le moment était brisé. Lui aussi. Il se rendait progressivement compte de son erreur. Malgré toute l'envie et le désir que Severus sentait toujours en lui, il ne pouvait plus ignorer la petite voix qui résonnait dans sa tête, encore triste de sa récente déchéance, disant que tout ceci était une erreur effroyable. Il plongea son regard dans celui du lion et y vit de l'attente et du désir, un peu de peur surement. Il aurait voulu envoyer sa conscience se faire mettre pendant qu'il ferait de même mais c'était terminé, il ne pouvait plus. Les conséquences de son acte avaient pris le dessus sur le désir. Une fois encore la raison avait vaincu sur l'amour. Il lui fit un signe de tête négatif et vit passer sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait la même émotion qui l'avait parcouru quelques secondes auparavant. Il s'en voulut de lui faire subir ça mais il ne pouvait risquer de se mettre en danger ou pire, de le mettre en danger. Sans un mot, il chercha ses habits maladroitement laissant Sirius derrière lui, lâchement. Il voulait se retourner, l'embrasser, lui expliquer mais cela aurait été inutile. Il entendit Sirius se rhabiller lui aussi et une immense tristesse l'envahit. Il se tourna finalement vers lui pour dire quelque chose.

- Sirius, je…

- Va t'en.

La voix était glaciale, le regard aussi. Sirius le regardait maintenant de haut profondément blessé mais surtout véritablement en colère. Severus, qui ne pouvait que le comprendre, ne dit plus rien, finit de s'habiller et sortit précipitamment. Lorsqu'il sortit du passage sous le saule cogneur une pensée le frappa : « Pour Sirius aussi, c'était terminé. » et il vit qu'il pleurait.

A la suite de cet incident, comme Severus se forçait à l'appeler, James et Sirius redoublèrent d'ingéniosité pour l'humilier et le torturer. Une journée de cours devenait un véritable calvaire. Au final, Severus prit l'habitude de raser les murs, de vérifier son assiette avant de manger, de jeter des sorts de protections à tout va. Il finissait même parfois par rester une journée entière totalement concentré sur toutes les pensées, pour pouvoir dévier un sort jeté par surprise. Exercice éprouvant qui le rendait presque amorphe aux choses extérieures. Ses notes chutèrent, il devint plus maigre encore. Seule Lily s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait fini par lui reparler, la solitude, bien que souvent agréable était parfois trop dure à supporter. Et ces jours là, il avait la fille de moldus. Bien sur il ne lui disait rien sur ce qu'il ressentait (rien sur le fait qu'il revivait en détail chaque instant d'une certaine nuit, se maudissant sans fin) et ils parlaient surtout de banalités mais sa présence comptait beaucoup pour le serpent. Cela rendait James furieux et très certainement Sirius. Même s'il rechignait à se battre contre ce dernier, il n'oubliait pas les terribles humiliations qu'il lui avait fait personnellement connaître ces derniers temps. Il finissait presque par le détester réellement et à oublier que tout ça n'était que la conséquence de son manque de réflexion. Il comprenait mieux les paroles de son maître maintenant, elles résonnaient en lui avec un écho sensiblement différent :

- Pour ceux qui ne savent pas contrôler leurs émotions, les erreurs en sont rarement au moment où ils les font. Ils ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences et ce n'est qu'après qu'ils en ressentent les effets. Ces personnes sont faibles car elles se laissent manipuler. J'avoue qu'elles me font presque pitié. Parfois.

Oui, son maître avait raison, il devait se débarrasser de ses émotions, elles ne lui avaient apportés que des ennuis. Malheureusement, il s'accorda une dernière chance. Une dernière chance à ses sentiments lorsqu'il reçut contre toute attente une lettre de Sirius :

_Severus,_

_Nous devons nous parler, ça ne peut plus durer._

_Rendez-vous au lieu de la dernière fois demain à 20h00._

_Sirius_

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il avait décidé d'y aller, prétextant à sa conscience que ce serait un bon moyen de vérifier qu'il avait le contrôle de ses émotions. En vérité, leur dernier moment ensemble restait gravé dans sa mémoire et il le revivait chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour. Et même si la majorité des fois où il voyait Sirius de près, il demeurait la tête en bas (pourquoi avait-il crée ce sort, au juste ?) il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer furieusement. Aussi le fameux soir, il se rendit près du Saule Cogneur, armé de sa baguette tout de même et chercha la racine en forme de nœud. C'était la Pleine Lune et il n'eut aucun mal à la repérer. Il se glissa à travers les branches qui grinçaient et appuya dessus. Le Saule se figea et il pénétra dans le passage. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il était si long et tortueux. Il marchait depuis 10 bonnes minutes quand il entendit un cri devant lui. Instinctivement il voulut courir mais il se retint à la dernière minute. Il avait directement pensé à Sirius en entendant le cri, et il s'était laissé emporter. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait une telle chose, ça c'était mal fini. Il ne recommencerait pas cette fois.

Ce fut surement ce qui lui sauva la vie.

Alors qu'il arrivait tout près de la cabane et que les bruits inquiétants se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il fit volte face et pointa sa baguette sur… James. Une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit. Et si soudain, Sirius surgissait de l'autre côté du tunnel, il serait à leur merci, à distance des professeurs ? Il eut un léger frisson, et attendit d'autres bruits de pas dans son dos, mais il n'y eut qu'un cri rauque. James s'avanca vers lui, Severus recula.

- Bon… Ecoute, il y a un loup garou dans la cabane hurlante.

- Un quoi ?

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Un cri horrible et inhumain retentit une nouvelle fois dans son dos. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. James lui, semblait pressé.

- Il finira par sentir notre présence et il ne doit pas sortir d'ici. Allez amène toi !

Il lui tendait la main. Severus la regarda d'un air interdit.

- Je… Qui c'est le loup-garou ?

Il devait gagner du temps. Réfléchir et gagner du temps.

- Peu importe !

James avait l'air tenté de repartir et de le laisser là. Il soupira :

- Bon, j'ai entendu Sirius dire à Peter qu'il t'avait tendu un piège. T'as entendu qu'il y avait un truc là dedans et comment y accéder ou je sais quoi, c'est ça ? Il voulait juste te faire une blague. Que tu te retrouve face à L… face au…

- Au loup-garou, murmura Severus, mortifié.

- C'est ça, marmonna James, soulagé que Severus comprenne enfin. Allons-y !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ça ne te tente pas toi aussi Potter, que… Que je me fasses attaquer par un loup garou ?

Sa voix tremblait. Il était profondément blessé. Sirius avait-il vraiment voulu… le tuer ?

- J'en suis pas à ce point là…

Voyant l'air sceptique de Severus, il ajouta :

- Je ne pense pas que ça vaille la peine de croupir à Askaban juste pour toi, Servilus.

C'était sincère. Il le sentait. Doucement, il abaissa sa baguette et suivit James dans le passage. Ils ne se dirent rien. Severus pensait au fait que James venait de lui sauver la vie. Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ? Il lui devait maintenant la vie, en quelque sorte. Une chose qui le déprimait au plus haut point car il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir une dette envers Potter. Mais une pensée pire encore le taraudait ; Sirius avait tenté de le tuer, ou du moins de le blesser violement et sans James (douloureuse pensée) il serait soit mourant, soit mort, soit loup garou maintenant. Car il ne doutait pas qu'il y eut un loup garou dans cette maison. Il l'avait lu dans les yeux de James. Il savait même que c'était Lupin. Il se promit de se venger de lui aussi, un jour ou l'autre. En attendant, il était exténué. Abattu. Découragé. Dégoûté.

Alors qu'il avait voulu garder son amour en vie, celui-ci avait voulu sa mort. Ironie du sort.

« Les sentiments n'apportent que des ennuis. Nous ne sommes véritablement libres que lorsque rien ni personne ne nous rattache à ce monde. L'amour est la plus grande faiblesse des humains. »

Les paroles de son maître résonnaient dans sa tête, toujours plus vraies…

Ils sortirent enfin du passage et James s'en alla rapidement. Severus se décida à lui dire :

- Merci quand même !

- Je le regrette déjà.

- Et moi donc.

Ils se quittèrent bons ennemis… Pour ce soir du moins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Severus constata un changement. Il ne ressentait plus ce manque physique de Sirius, il ne ressentait plus l'envie terrible de le toucher. Il ne ressentait pour Sirius Black que de la haine, du mépris et du dégout. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait une telle chose. Jamais il ne le toucherait plus. Non, c'était inconcevable désormais. Sirius Black était un monstre. Un horrible monstre.

Severus Snape reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il était dans son bureau, il s'était endormi. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler son rêve. Quoique ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était une Réminiscence. Un sort que l'on vous jette qui vous fait revivre un moment précis de votre passé. Quel était le connard qui lui avait forcé à revivre CE passé ? Qui d'autre que Sirius Black était au courant de cette histoire ? Il était impossible que cela vienne de ce dernier pourtant. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il traitait le professeur de Potions avec la plus grande indifférence, ce que Severus lui rendait bien. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu lui rappeler ce passage de leurs vies qu'ils avaient tout deux plus qu'envie d'oublier ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais cela ne pouvait pas ne pas être lui non plus. PERSONNE NE SAVAIT ! Pourquoi Sirius avait-il fait ça ? Il se convainc vite lui… Un moyen sadique de lui rappeler qu'il avait eu une pitoyable histoire tous les deux ?

A cette pensée, Severus frémit d'horreur. Ce souvenir était plus que honteux et dégradant pour lui. Il ne comprenait plus la folie qui l'avait poussé à aimer et protéger ce connard de Black. Il devait franchement se sentir seul. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se releva. Evidemment, ses membres étaient tout ankylosés. Il se rassit prudemment et laissa son esprit divaguer sur la façon dont il allait faire payer à Black cette foutue Réminiscence. Peut-être lui ferait-il boire une potion de Malchance ? Le contraire de la potion Felix Felicis. Avec quelques améliorations de son cru pour que cela perdure une bonne semaine. Oui… Assister à la pire semaine de Black le Bien-Aimé. Mais le problème était qu'il fallait être deux pour préparer cette potion et posséder beaucoup de « petit bout du futur malchanceux ». Ennuyeux… Une idée lui vint : Il pourrait peut-être demander à Draco de l'aider. Ce jeune homme avait un bon alibi pour approcher le prof et de plus il possédait un don évident pour les potions et seul une étude plus sérieuse aurait pu le mettre plus haut que cette foutue Granger mais il se contentait toujours d'un E là où il pouvait faire un O. Ah Draco. Il lui rappelait vaguement lui quand il était plus jeune. Ou plutôt il représentait ce que Severus aurait voulu être lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Tant d'arrogance et de classe émanait du jeune garçon que Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être flatté Après tout c'était lui qui avait principalement fait l'éducation du jeune homme, à la demande de Lucius, trop occupé à soudoyer le Ministère. Oui, il était fier d'avoir fait du gosse pleurnichard, cet homme distingué. Il le considérait d'ailleurs comme son fils, ce que Draco lui rendait bien. Ils passaient souvent les dimanches dans le bureau de Rogue à discuter de tout et de rien. Oui, vraiment il était fier de Draco Malefoy.

Et que ce dernier haïsse Harry Potter ne faisait qu'augmenter sa fierté. Sans se l'admettre, il pouvait également utiliser Draco contre Harry, le chouchou de ce connard de Black. Il était un peu honteux d'utiliser son fils d'adoption de la sorte, mais celui-ci semblait en être ravi. N'avait-il pas dit, hier soir même :

« Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un Potter qui souffre ! »

Auquel Snape s'était empressé de répondre, mentalement s'en faut, que rien ne valait non plus un Black qui souffre…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews : (je suis super happy)**

**Ali Angel : **Très émotif ? Trop tu trouves ? C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être un peu poussé sur le fleur bleue mais je voulais marquer la différence avec la suite du récit (que tu n'as pas lu c'est logique '') MERCIIIIIII TOUT PINPIN

**Eiko : Héhéhé** moi-même j'aimerais bien savoir comment ça finit --' Quant à ce cher Remus… Merci tout plein pour ta review

**Mimi Maxwell-Chang : **Rooh tu trouves ? (Voila je suis pivoine) Mici mici mici mici, jvais essayer de pas te décevoir

**Onarluca/Artémis : **Une suite une suite une suite Nonon c'est pas grave. Je disais donc voila la suite… Ou plutot c'était la suite ? J'espère que ça t'as plu (en fait j'espère que ça a plu à toute le monde ) et mici pour le conseil sur les review des anonymes (je découvre le site en anglais en plus ! Pour mettre un chapitre c'est franchement catastrophique…. Enfiiiin…)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et donc voila C'est de l'update rapide ça (aucun mérite vu qu'il était presque déjà écrit… --) Pour le troisième chapitre, qui nous donnera le point de vue d'Harry (j'en frémis Oo) peut-être pas encore beaucoup d'histoire (aaaaah je suis désolééééée) surement (au mieux) dans une semaine Merci de me lire !**


	3. Harry et Draco I

**Chapitre 3 : Harry et Draco I**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de tout ça.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'autrice : **Hum… Milles excuses pour ce retard alors qu'on est qu'au troisième chapitre ? Euh, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les délais, désolée… Enfin, voilà ça faisait un moment qu'il était écrit mais j'avais du mal à imaginer la suite donc… Enfin, que les allergiques a l'amouuuuuur déchiré se rassurent, on change complètement de registre (génération désenchantée va !) avec un Harry plutôt sceptique sur la vie et l'amour… légèrement obsédé aussi… Enfin, vous verrez. En espérant que ça vous plaira, personnellement je me suis bien marée en l'écrivant et en le relisant trois semaines plus tard

**Résumé: **Car je sais comment ca fait d'essayer de se rappeller le début d'une fic avant de lire son update... Sirius et Severus sont victimes d'un sort de Réminiscence qui leur fait revivre leur amour avorté. Chacun comprenant l'usage du sortilège décide de se venger de l'autre. Et nous débarquons le lendemain avec un Pov d'Harry.

Bonne lecture !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lorsque j'ai vu Blaise se redresser, j'ai compris que la discussion qui allait suivre ne serait pas joyeuse. Il aimait bien les câlins post-sexe et quand il les écourtait, c'était signe qu'il avait pris une décision et qu'il voulait m'en faire part. En trois mois, je commençais vraiment à le connaître et à regretter mes innombrables préjugés sur les Serpentards. Sincèrement, je l'aimais beaucoup mais pas comme on aime son petit ami. C'était surtout de la tendresse car il avait été mon premier (mon mentor comme il s'amusait à dire) et un début d'amitié. Moi-même, je savais déjà que notre relation ne pourrait pas durer mais la perspective de me retrouver privé de lui et de ses câlins m'était très désagréable. Après avoir découvert le sexe entre hommes, j'étais converti et définitivement accro. Et comme c'était aussi le cas pour lui et qu'au dernier recensement nous étions les seuls gays (potables) de Poudlard, c'était en quelque sorte ma seule option. Mais je savais que le sexe pour le sexe ne l'intéressait plus. Un moment, j'avais même cru qu'il tombait amoureux de moi. Pensée terrifiante, je ne me voyais absolument pas tomber amoureux d'un mec. Pour moi, le futur était et restait toujours une femme et des enfants. Blaise m'avait rassuré directement. Il était amoureux d'un homme, à Poudlard, non gay de toute évidence. On n'en avait pas reparlé un moment, mais je sentais qu'aujourd'hui le sujet reviendrait sur le tapis. _

- _Harry, je t'adore mais il faut qu'on arrête._

_J'ai soupiré. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Il a continué :_

- _J'aime vraiment ce gars, je ne peux plus le nier alors… Je vais tout faire pour que ça devienne réciproque._

- _Je croyais qu'il n'était pas gay, ai-je fait remarquer, avec un manque de tact involontaire._

_Il a grimacé mais a quand même répondu à ma question :_

- _J'essaierai de le faire changer de cap._

_Il a eu un sourire amer._

- _En espérant réussir ou me décourager et passer à autre chose. Comprend moi, coucher avec toi est… On ne peut plus plaisant mais c'est lui que je veux et personne d'autre donc…_

- _Je comprends, ai-je menti._

_Je ne connaissais pas l'amour, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait mais je pouvais comprendre son raisonnement et le respecter. Mais il restait un malaise. Blaise était mon amant et était devenu mon ami. Je ne voulais pas que tout s'arrête ce soir. Rassemblant mon courage de Gryffondor, je lui ai demandé :_

- _On reste amis ?_

_Il y a eu un silence que je me suis senti obligée de briser en explications :_

- _Oui parce que, comprend moi, coucher avec toi est on ne eut plus plaisant mais je t'apprécie aussi en dehors d'un lit et j'aimerais qu'on reste… amis ?_

_Il a souri à mon imitation et j'ai compris que j'avais un nouvel ami… Serpentard mais qu'importe. Il fallait modifier mes vieilles habitudes, j'étais trop jeune pour avoir des préjugés. Malgré mes insistances, il n'a pas voulu me dire le nom du garçon mystérieux qui avait ravi le cœur de Blaise Zabini. J'ai soupçonné Draco Malfoy et aussitôt, j'ai plaint Blaise. Qui était plus hétéro que Malfoy ?_

_A vrai dire j'ai cru que sa démarche romantique durerait deux semaines à tout casser. 1 mois plus tard, il était toujours amoureux transi et j'étais furieusement frustré. Au point de devenir un peu plus agressif avec le monde. Dans un sublime élan de colère, un jour particulièrement lourd, j'ai enfoncé mon poing dans la gueule de Snape. Un vrai moment de bonheur qui me traînerait en retenue pour de longs mois encore mais qu'importe. Je me délecterais toujours de la tête de Snape après que je l'ai frappé. Il faut voir ça au moins une fois dans sa vie. Même si j'ai pensé qu'il allait m'avadakedavriser sur le champ. Blaise avait assisté à la scène et m'a confié après le cours que j'avais un sacré crochet du droit. Puis, comprenant mes frustrations, il me demanda, conspirateur :_

_- Tu veux que je te présente un gay ?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Un claquement sourd fit sursauter le Survivant et le reste des élèves, mais ses derniers, attentifs, ne subirent le brusque retour sur terre du garçon.

- Comme vous l'ignorez certainement, il y a, au Département des Mystères, une salle qu'on appelle la Chambre de la Mort. Au centre de cette pièce, on trouve une arcade plutôt vieille sur laquelle est tendu un voile noir en lambeaux. Etrangement, si une personne reste trop près de l'arcade, il finit par entendre les murmures qui s'en échappent. Tous sont convaincus d'entendre la voix des morts, et je dois admettre que…

Il soupira et tandis que Sirius expliquait le mystère de l'arcade au travers de laquelle il avait bien failli passer l'année dernière, Harry Potter, son filleul et élève, rêvassait en regardant la neige tomber par la fenêtre. Depuis sa rentrée, il était un peu amorphe. Sa quatrième rencontre avec Voldemort lui avait laissé un étrange sentiment. La certitude que quoi qu'il fasse, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de faire face au mage noir. Après tout si Dumbledore lui-même ni parvenait pas, comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait ? _L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._ Qui au juste était occupé à survivre en ce moment ? Les actions du Lord se faisaient chaque jour plus nombreuses, plus violentes et plus audacieuses. A ce rythme, Poudlard finirait par fermer… De nombreux élèves étaient absents depuis le début de l'année, surtout dans les premières et deuxièmes années. Et Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Les plus jeunes avaient la manie agaçante qui consistait à le fixer avec ébahissement dès qu'il passait dans le coin… Un véritable calvaire. Que lui apportait sa vie de Survivant au juste ? De la gloire, la certitude de devenir un héros, une légende (ou de mourir en tant que) de l'admiration, des filles,… ? Autant de choses qu'il ne désirait pas. Sans parler de ses nouveaux amis opportunistes. Les seules personnes qui le considéraient encore comme un type ordinaire, appart Ron et Hermione, étaient Sirius, Snape et Malfoy… Ce qui, pour ses deux derniers, n'avait pas vraiment l'avantage de lui faciliter la vie mais cela faisait plaisir tout de même que certains ne changent pas brusquement d'attitude. _Il n'y a parfois que nos ennemis pour nous soutenir_, pensa-t-il. Enfin peut-être que Malfoy était désormais à exclure de sa liste des Gens Qui Me Pourrissent La Vie ? A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas trop penser à cette nouvelle relation ambiguë avec le serpentard. Il en avait des maux de tête abominables. Il verrait bien ce que lui réserverait le futur… Si futur il avait. Bref, Harry était depuis quelques temps ailleurs, plongé dans de très pessimistes visions d'avenir mais malheureusement, son air apitoyé perpétuel ne semblait pas décourager les masses. Tout ça à cause de ce surnom stupide et de cette prophétie ridicule…Depuis, même certains Serpentards lui tapaient amicalement le dos dans les couloirs. Parce qu'il était l'Elu.

Quel magnifique héritage.

Sans parler de la nouvelle ambition de son cher directeur : LE CASER !

Vous avez bien lu…

Dans son délire : « L'Amour est plus fort que tout » Dumbledore s'était senti le devoir de faire découvrir à Harry cette fabuleuse histoire…

Une merveilleuse initiative, cela va sans dire. Harry était au comble du bonheur.

Toutes les semaines, il avait droit à des séances spéciales où il apprenait comment tel ou tel sorcier était tombé amoureux de telle autre sorcière et avait vaincu son ennemi de toujours grâce à l'amouuuur tout puissant…

Bon, soyons sincères, un instant.

Il aimait bien le vieux directeur mais de toute évidence, ce dernier commençait franchement à perdre la boule. Vaincre le plus grand des mages noirs grâce à l'amour ? D'accord cela avait marché une fois, mais quelqu'un était mort après tout. Sa mère. Et puis sérieusement, il se voyait mal s'amener vers Voldemort entouré de tous ses mangemorts et le menacer de son amour transcendant.

Possible que Voldy en crève de rire…

Et puis comment croire en quelque chose que l'on a jamais vu, senti ou vécu ? Voilà la question qui hantait Harry en ce début de février. Ça et l'horrible pensée que les contes romanesques de Dumbledore lui trottaient tant et si bien dans la tête qu'il commençait à envier les amoureux. Oui, il désirait tomber amoureux. Mais pas maintenant alors qu'il était considéré comme l'Elu, alors qu'il était à Poudlard, alors qu'il était attiré par des mecs.

C'était un phénomène qu'il n'expliquait pas mais ne rejetait pas non plus. Un beau matin, la vue de Seamus en torse nu l'avait émoustillé et à son grand étonnement, il s'était mis à mater la gente masculine. Comme ça. Il avait suffi d'une rencontre fortuite avec un Blaise Zabini déchaîné, d'une partie de poker arrosé de Whisky Pur Feu, et sa virginité s'était barrée en courant. L'expérience ayant été plus qu'impressionnante, il s'était mis d'accord avec sa conscience pour considérer le fait de coucher avec des garçons comme une expérience à vivre. Il n'était pas homo. Il considérait les homos comme des personnes capables de tomber amoureuses de gens du même sexe. Or, ce n'était pas son cas, il profitait simplement de plaisir donné par un partenaire homme. Qui que ce soit.

…

Harry eut un rire amer en repensant à son amant actuel puis soupira de nouveau en regardant la neige s'accumuler sur les remparts de la fenêtre. Le résultat restait le même. Entre ses aventures sexuelles et son dernier amour (à savoir deux rendez-vous foireux avec l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle) il ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre en connaître beaucoup sur l'amour. Et si l'amour ce n'était _que_ ça…

- Je suis déjà mort, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire sombre.

S'il n'avait pas été profondément plongé dans ses pensées, il aurait certainement entendu quelqu'un murmurer que « L'Elu parlait tout seul ». Mais rapidement, des rires retentirent dans la salle et le forcèrent à quitter ses pensées accaparantes pour entendre son parrain dire en concluant visiblement son cours :

- Merlin soit avec vous pour trouver l'Amour !

Harry soupira à nouveau. L'Amour le poursuivait apparemment. Rangeant ses affaires sans vraiment regarder, il croisa le regard beau acier de son ennemi de toujours, un grand blond au teint pale comme la neige qu'il avait observé tomber plusieurs minutes auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils en une question muette : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Malfoy n'avait pas l'habitude de le regarder comme ça. Préparait-il quelque chose ? Harry pouvait voir un demi sourire sur son visage. Soudain le blond lui jeta un regard suspicieux qui signifiait clairement : « Pourquoi tu me mates Potter ! »

C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité ! Le Survivant leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspéré que Malfoy puisse faire preuve d'autant de… mauvaise foi parfois. Harry rigola silencieusement pour son jeu de mot lamentable et prit le chemin du couloir en pensant qu'il devenait vraiment pathétique. Hermione et Ron devait déjà l'attendre à la Grande Salle. Il préférait laisser les jeunes amoureux seuls pendant les cours car soit ils se disputaient, soit ils se tripotaient et, l'un où l'autre, ça finissait toujours pas l'exaspérer. Il s'était donc relativement détaché de ses deux meilleurs amis pour se contempler dans ses lamentations silencieuses. A ce propos, il devait parler avec Luna de sa nouvelle théorie sur la théorie de la relativité. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec Einstein sur ce…

Soudain, il sentit une main froide lui agripper le bras et il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Malfoy. Un instant, son esprit ne put se concentrer que sur une seule chose. Comment les mains de Malfoy pouvaient-elles être si douces ? Avant de se souvenir qu'on parlait d'un Malfoy et que le fils comme le père devaient se faire manucurer toutes les semaines.

Il reprit ses esprits et ses yeux questionnèrent les prunelles froides et indéchiffrables caractéristiques de Malfoy.

- Redescend sur terre, Potter. Le match n'est que dans 2 heures. Black t'appelle, dit-il simplement de sa voix traînarde caractéristique elle aussi.

Les caractéristiques de Malfoy, il les connaissait par cœur. Esprit calculateur, visage impassible, regard froid, sourire faux, voix traînarde, petit cul adorable,…

Mmh, il s'égarait…

L'instant d'après, le jeune homme était déjà parti. Harry se tourna vers son parrain qui semblait contrarié mais exalté en même temps. Etrange comme son parrain pouvait exprimer sans difficulté deux émotions complètement contradictoires sur son visage. Tandis que ce dernier s'affairait à ranger ses cours et les devoirs de ses élèves, Harry s'assit sur un banc et attendit patiemment. Sirius semblait réellement content mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Et il était avachi, fait indiquant sans équivoque que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Sirius ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il y eut un grognement en réponse tandis que le dernier des Black cherchait sa plume favorite dans tout son fatras. Harry avait vu cette classe se transformer à chaque nouveau professeur mais jamais elle n'avait été si bordélique et paradoxalement, si géniale. Sirius était vraiment le meilleur prof qu'il aie eu jusque là et il n'y avait pas que lui pour le penser. Même en oubliant que le trois-quarts des filles qui l'aimaient surtout pour cette façon affreusement sexy que Sirius avait de ramener ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste dédaigneux à tout bout de champ, il restait l'un des prof les plus appréciés de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Et on espérait également que la malédiction n'aurait pas raison de lui. Harry, surtout. Avoir son parrain à ses côtés tous les jours, était une source de bonheur incontestable. Bien sur, Sirius ne cessait de hurler à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter l'odeur pestilentielle de Servilo dans les cachots, mais Harry savait bien qu'il aimait son poste et ses élèves, plus qu'il ne le montrait.

- Sirius. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ce n'était pas une question. Sirius arrêta de retourner son bordel et regarda Harry, surpris.

- Je suis si transparent ?

- Je te connais c'est tout, fit Harry en souriant. Alors ?

- Alors Snape, Snape, Snape et encore Snape, répondit-il avec agacement.

Harry poussa un soupir et leva les yeux aux ciel, excédé. Snape et Black. L'éternelle rengaine.

- Le sermon de Dumbledore ne vous a pas suffi hier matin ?

En effet, le directeur avait hurlé dans la grande salle sur ses collègues pour leur rappeler combien leur attitude était puérile et ridicule. Evidemment, ni Snape, ni Sirius n'avait osé rien dire chacun accusant le coup, honteux de se faire réprimer, premièrement par l'une des personnes qu'ils estimaient tous les deux le plus, ensuite comme des enfants turbulents et enfin face à l'école toute entière.

- Encore la faute de ce rat d'égout, cracha Sirius férocement.

C'est lorsqu'il prenait cette expression là, qu'Harry voyait sa ressemblance avec Patmol.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous exagérez avec votre haine éternelle ?

Regard noir de Sirius.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi et Malfoy.

Harry rougit légèrement mais ne se démonta pas :

- Ce n'est pas la… même chose.

Vraiment pas.

- J'espère bien, dit soudainement son parrain, un air horrifié collé au visage.

Harry observa ce dernier avec suspicion. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser, juste là ? C'était dans ses moments là qu'Harry regrettait de n'être qu'un pitoyable Legimens. Il renonça finalement et se balança sur le banc avant de demander :

- Tu voulais me parler, sinon ?

- Mouais, grognât-il, encore vexé pour Merlin-Sait-Quoi, on t'a parlé de la semaine valentine ?

Harry eut un frisson d'anticipation. Il ne le sentait pas.

- Non.

Sirius éclata de rire et se contenta de dire :

- Ben, tu verras par toi-même alors. C'était une coutume très répandue le siècle passé alors j'ai proposé à Dumbledore de réitérer la tradition. Et puis ça emmerdera Servilo et ça, c'est une excellente chose. Evite juste de… prononcer des noms non désirés, d'accord ? Au fait, bonne chance pour le match.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de chance pour vaincre Malfoy, ricana Harry en se relevant.

Sirius plongea son regard azur dans celui du jeune homme, mortellement sérieux d'un coup.

- Ne sous-estime jamais tes ennemis Harry. Jamais.

Etait-ce de la tristesse qui pointait dans sa voix ? Harry soupira, son parrain était et resterait un mystère vivant. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte quand son parrain l'interpella.

- Dis Harry ?

- Mmh ?

- T'as l'air dans la lune ces temps-ci. Tu ne serais pas amoureux ?

Sourire goguenard de l'ex Gryffondor à son filleul au visage exaspéré. Harry finit par sourire également lui-même. Merlin, lui, amoureux ? Mais de qui ? Malfoy !

Trop drôle. Réprimant un fou rire, il répondit avant de sortir :

- T'inquiètes, Dumbledore veille déjà au grain de ce côté-là.

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

- Bon, commença-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux nerveux, je suis pas doué pour ça, mais j'essaie. Les Crivey vous battez tout ce qui bouge d'accord. N'hésitez pas à péter le nez de Malfoy s'il s'approche trop du Vif par Merlin-Sait-Quel-Miracle. Et essayez de déranger un maximum le gardien tout en protégeant nos jolies poursuiveuses (clin d'œil à Ginny, Katie et Dana, ses trois poursuiveuses de choc). Alors vous, ben, vous marquez tout en faisant attention aux poursuiveurs adverses, on sait tous de quoi ils sont capables. Enfin, Ron, tu ne laisses pas passer le Souaffle, comme d'hab.

- Et toi Harry, tu laisses tomber les discours parce que tu es trop nul et tu nous laisses faire notre job pendant que tu t'occupes du tien, compris.

- Mouais, grommela ce dernier, un peu vexé avant de rajouter, Rappelez vous qu'il est HORS DE QUESTION QU'ON PERDE CONTRE LES SERPENTARDS.

Les autres l'approuvèrent avec de grand sourires, tous confiants, et quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait face aux prunelles froides de Draco Malfoy pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, pensa-t-il tandis que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Malfoy lui tendait sa main. Il la serra, étonné que le Serpentard n'essaie pas de lui broyer les phalanges. En réalité, il avait un regard étrange, inhabituel et inquiétant qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Mais son inquiétude disparut dès qu'il s'élança dans les airs. Il virevolta quelques instants avant de partir à la recherche du Vif. Il évita de regarder en direction de ses joueurs car, aux entraînements, il lui était souvent arrivé d'oublier complètement le Vif pour se concentrer sur son équipe. Aucun doute que si un entraînement lui faisait oublier son rôle, un match contre Serpentard réussirait aussi à le détourner de sa recherche. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il du admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Malfoy n'était pas en train de le suivre comme à son habitude mais voletait trois mètres plus bas, beaucoup plus intéressé par le match visiblement. Harry reprit sa recherche, furieux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Depuis quand Malfoy le niait-il comme ça ? Après quelques slaloms entre les gradins, n'y tenant plus il descendit et s'arrêta à autre du blond.

- Laisse moi gagner tant que tu y es ! siffla-t-il.

Malfoy ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, ce qui exaspéra encore plus le Gryffondor, toutes son attention était sur Blaise qui tenait le Souaffle et fonçait vers les buts. Harry détourna malgré lui son attention sur le match, cherchant des yeux un des Crivey qui pourrait déstabiliser Blaise. Il remarqua alors Ginny qui fonçait droit sur le Serpentard et Harry l'encouragea à voix basse :

- Allez Ginny, pas de pitié, je ne veux pas voir son sourire de vainqueur.

Malfoy eut un rire moqueur avant de dire à l'attention de l'attrapeur :

- Aucune chance, Potter. Blaise est le meilleur !

Harry ne répondit rien, Ginny venait de faire une descente en piqué involontaire due à un cognard bien placé mais elle avait réussi à redresser au dernier moment. Blaise, lui, était face au but, il tira mais Ron bloqua admirablement le Souaffle et le renvoya à Dana. Quelques instants plus tard, elle marquait et le score devint un 120 à 10 pour Gryffondor. Dana était une seconde année incroyablement douée sur un balai, il avait fait un excellent choix. Un cognard frôla soudain la tête de Harry et heurta de plein fouet le bras de Malfoy. L'attrapeur Serpentard poussa un cri et Harry chercha des yeux, un batteur. Il comprit en voyant le signe que lui fit Dennis.

- C'est comme ça que tu entraînes ton équipe Potter ? cria Malfoy furieux.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer que Dennis avait tous les droits de lui envoyer un cognard quand la voix de Madame Bibine retentit dans le stade :

- FAUTE ! Penalty en faveur des Serpentards !

- Quoi ! s'indigna Harry, dégoûté.

- EVIDEMMENT FAUTE POTTER ! Attaque injustifiée à un attrapeur adverse, ça ne te dit rien ! cria à nouveau le blond se tenant le bras.

Harry y jeta un coup d'œil. La protection avait été arrachée par le Cognard. Son bras était surement cassé et l'attrapeur pouvait aisément imaginer la douleur de Malfoy mais bizarrement, il éclata de rire. Voir Malfoy perdre son masque d'indifférence juste pour une question de règlement, était hilarant.

- Tu te moques de moi, en prime ? siffla Malfoy en lui fonçant soudain dessus.

Le reste se passa en quelques secondes. Harry, qui n'arrêtait pas de rire, perdit l'équilibre et se sentit glisser dans le vide. Il essaya d'attraper son Eclair de Feu mais sa main glissa du manche. Puis, une main saisit fermement son bras, et le retint d'aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas. Harry (qui ne rigolait plus bien sur) s'y accrocha avant de croiser le visage crispé d'un blond au-dessus de lui.

Il était retenu dans le vide, par Malfoy !

Ce dernier était apparemment trop concentré sur sa propre douleur pour voir le surréalisme de la situation. Il dit néanmoins :

- Arrête d'espérer, Potter ! Je ne te laisserai pas échapper à ta future défaite en faisant une chute !

Le score étant de 160 à 20, Harry était plus que sceptique quant à une victoire de l'équipe Serpentard mais dans la mesure où c'était leur capitaine qui l'empêchait de tomber dans le vide, il se tut…

Malfoy l'aida péniblement à se remettre sur son balai. Une fois en équilibre dessus, Malfoy lui dit, méprisant :

- Tu devrais faire un putain de régime, Potter !

La vulgarité du blond l'étonna mais il vit le visage cireux du jeune homme et comprit qu'il avait été rattrapé par le bras blessé de Malfoy. Harry se sentit inexplicablement touché mais le cacha bien. Devait-il le remercier ? Il préféra changer de sujet :

- Nott est nul devant les buts.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle ! répliqua le blond la voix rauque.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir mis gardien, s'étonna Harry soucieux d'oublier ce sentiment de reconnaissance qui l'envahissait.

- Pour des raisons moins futiles que l'issue d'un match mais je doutes que tu puisses…

Il s'arrêta soudain et plongea en piqué. Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre le geste de Malfoy et il se maudit d'avoir été si négligeant. Il s'élança à sa poursuite, mais su qu'il était déjà trop tard. Déjà, des cris de victoire retentissaient dans les rangs Serpentards bientôt suivit de ceux de Gryffondor qui comprenait, à retard, qu'ils avaient gagné le match. En effet, le score final était 180 à 170. Harry resta figé d'horreur, voyant Malfoy descendre précipitamment de son balai, le vif frétillant dans la main. Son équipe le rejoint et ils eurent quelques remarques destinées à réconforter leur capitaine :

- Malfoy est complètement stupide d'attraper le vif à ce moment là ! tenta Katie.

Harry était déjà au sol. Il se dirigea vers Malfoy, qui souriait malgré les airs dépités de ses joueurs.

- Tu as fait perdre ton équipe, dit-il d'un ton furieux.

Malfoy détourna son attention de la petite balle dorée pour afficher un sourire de vainqueur à Harry. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant avant que Malfoy ne déclare :

- Comme si c'était ce qui importait…

Et il le dépassa sans se soucier plus du Survivant. Ce dernier resta là, furieux et abasourdi. Gryffondor avait gagné contre Serpentard et Harry Potter avait perdu contre Draco Malfoy. Qui avait un bras cassé. Qui n'avait pas triché. Journée de merde, pensa-t-il avant de se décider à rentrer au dortoir. Il n'était pas d'humeur à fêter leur « victoire ». Il marcha tête baissée rapidement pour quitter le stade et entra dans le château. Il fut aussitôt assailli par une multitude de rose. Le château s'était métamorphosé en son absence. Les murs étaient désormais décorés par de grands foulards roses, de banderoles roses, de cœurs roses, d'angelots en tenue roses. Une minute… Des angelots ?

Une dizaine de ces créatures l'entourait maintenant. Harry les observa plus qu'étonné. Elles devaient faire à peine un mètre et ressemblaient à des humains en plus petit. A bien y regarder, les créatures ressemblaient plus à des angelotes qu'à des angelots. Elles portaient des petites toges roses bonbon qui ne cachaient pratiquement rien et surtout pas leurs petites ailes immaculées. Elles avaient toutes de longs cheveux bouclés d'un blond presque blanc et un visage angélique et pur. Elles lui souriaient. Il leur sourit en retour, incapable de rester de marbre devant des créatures si mignonnes.

- Harry Potter ? demanda l'une d'entre elle.

Il hocha la tête, curieux. Avec une synchronisation hallucinante, les dix angelotes claquèrent des doigts et Harry se retrouva avec dix colliers autour du cou. Il les regarda, incrédule.

- Qu'est ce que… ?

C'étaient des colliers de perles en forme de cœur rose, tout simplement horribles.

- Voulez vous aller au bal avec Ginny Weasley ? demanda l'une des angelotes.

Il la regarda, complètement perdu et ne pu articuler que :

- Un… bal ?

- Le bal de la Saint Valentin qui aura lieu ce samedi. Voulez vous aller au bal avec Milicent Bulstrode ? expliqua et demanda une autre angelote.

Quelques instants après, il devait répondre à huit autres demandes émises par quatre illustres inconnues, Parkinson, Anna Abbot et Michael Corner. Il eut un frisson imperceptible en entendant un nom masculin et sentit sa fureur décupler en même temps. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait l'inviter à ce bal stupide ? Parkinson et Bulstrode en premier ! Et Ginny ! A quoi pensait-elle ? Elle sortait toujours avec Dean, non ? Il se contenta de rester donc silencieux face aux angelotes. Mais un rire moqueur brisa le silence. Il se retourna et vit Draco Malfoy entouré de Serpentards et d'autres élèves qui rentraient au château. Le blond tenait toujours le vif dans sa main gauche et regardait Harry avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Jolis colliers Potter !

Harry allait répliquer quand il vit quatre angelotes se diriger vers Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy ?

Il hocha la tête visiblement surpris. Puis regarda d'un air dégouté les quatres colliers autour de son cou.

- Voulez vous allez au bal avec Parvati Patil ?

Le Serpentard sembla à peine étonné et parut réfléchir avant de répondre :

- Non, mais si c'était sa sœur…

Aussitôt, un des colliers disparut de son cou.

- Voulez vous allez au bal avec Samantha Goldstein ?

- Eurk, non merci, vous avez vu son frère ?

Harry eut un petit rire, comme Blaise. Il croisa son regard et ils se sourirent.

- Voulez vous allez au bal avec Blaise Zabini ?

- Quoi ! fit le premier concerné. Mais j'ai jamais demandé à Draco de…

Il fut interrompu par une main sur sa joue. Malfoy caressa la joue de son meilleur ami, visiblement très amusé et dit :

- Désolé Blaise chéri mais je vais devoir refuser.

Harry les regarda tous les deux en se demandant s'ils avaient déjà eu quelque chose ensemble.

- Voulez vous aller au bal avec Ginny Weasley ?

A sa grande horreur, le Serpentard eut un sourire appréciatif.

- La fille Weasley, hein ? C'est vrai qu'elle est bien roulée, je...

- Draco Malfoy, je t'interdis ne serais que de penser accompagner Ginny, hurla Harry.

Il était très protecteur envers la jeune fille et rien que de l'imaginer avec… Dégoûté, Harry chassa ses images de sa tête et regarda la onzième angelote qui venait d'apparaître. Elle claqua des doigts et un autre collier apparut autour du cou de Malfoy.

- Voulez vous aller au bal avec Harry Potter ?

Il eut soudain un immense silence dans le couloir. Harry avait arrêté de respirer, mortifié. Malfoy le regarda dans les yeux :

- Tu es complètement débile, Potter ?

Harry balbutia :

- Je… J'ai… J'ai rien fait !

- Visiblement si, Potter, fit remarquer Blaise, très amusé bien sur par tout ça.

Mais personne ne remarqua son ton plein de sous-entendus car tout le monde était occupé à attendre la réponse du Prince des Serpentards. Ce dernier regardait de nouveau l'angelote. Il le vit bouger la tête imperceptiblement de gauche à droite en murmurant un « non » que personne n'entendit. Mais l'angelote sembla comprendre et alors qu'Harry pensait qu'elle allait s'en aller, il la vit soudain rayonner et se transformer… En diablotine. Une fourche impressionnante apparut dans sa main et elle menaça Malfoy du bout. Il recula, plus livide encore que quelques minutes auparavant. Le reste des élèves regardaient la scène passablement étonné et impressionné par la diablotine. Elle lui dit d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de mignonne :

- Etes vous bien sur de vouloir émettre un cinquième refus pour l'invitation d'Harry Potter ?

Le silence revint dans la salle, car lorsque de nouveaux élèves rentraient, ils se taisaient directement et observait la scène. Harry observait Malfoy. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si désemparé. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, le visage de Malfoy reprit son air arrogant et hautain habituel et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire machiavélique.

- Très bien, si Harry Potter me veut, Harry Potter m'aura.

Aussitôt la dizaine de colliers autour du cou de Harry disparut en même temps que les deux autour de celui de Malfoy et la diablotine redevint une angelote. Elle sortit un immense parchemin de nulle part et y inscrivit quelque chose avant de disparaître. Les diverses angelotes qui avaient assailli Harry et Malfoy se dispersèrent, et de nouveau collier ne tardèrent pas à apparaître sur les coups des autres élèves. Harry évita le regard moqueur de Malfoy et s'appuya contre la muraille. Il n'osait pas croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. A son grand soulagement, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans le château à leur tour. Et deux angelotes vinrent les voir. Un collier apparut sur le coup de chacun des gryffondors et une première créature demanda à la jeune femme si elle voulait accompagner Luna Lovegood au bal. La jeune fille sembla surprise puis accepta avec un rire. Elle dit même :

- Qui aurait cru que Dumbledore rétablirait la semaine Valentine ?

Elle s'attira les regards surpris de plusieurs élèves mais Harry ne s'y attarda pas, il avait tout le temps de questionner Hermione plus tard. Une autre scène avait attiré son attention. Pendant les déclarations sibyllines de la Gryffondor, une angelote avait demandé à Ron s'il voulait aller au bal avec Blaise Zabini. Harry avait tiqué au nom de son ami et craignait maintenant la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas une réaction trop… homophobe.

Mais Ronald semblait complètement mortifié. Il regarda l'angelote un moment avant de se tourner vers une Gryffondor de sixième année qui s'appelait Kana Jefferson. Il lui demanda son nom. Elle le lui donna et il le répéta. Personne n'observait son manège, trop occupés à répondre à leurs propres demandes. Une angelote apparut face à la sixième année, qui rougit en entendant :

- Voulez vous aller au bal avec Ronald Weasley ?

Elle regarda le concerné, éberluée avant de répondre un petit oui timide sous le regard implorant de Ron. Aussitôt que l'angelote écrivit quelque chose sur un énorme parchemin, leurs colliers disparurent et Ron se tourna avec appréhension vers l'angelote qui lui avait demandé s'il voulait aller au bal avec Blaise. Il vit plus qu'il n'entendit son meilleur ami soupirer de soulagement en voyant l'angelote s'en aller. Il entendit alors un bruit sourd derrière lui et remarqua qu'une des plantes roses étaient tombée toute seule. Il regarda ensuite Blaise qui se tenait à côté, visiblement contrarié et puis Malfoy poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami avant de l'entraîner dans les couloirs. Surement pour aller à l'infirmerie, pensa le Survivant. Malfoy avait toujours le bras en charpie. Il les regardait s'éloigner quand il sentit la présence de ses amis à ses côtés.

- Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce et inquiète.

- Moui ? marmonna celui-ci, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi il est écrit le nom de Malfoy sur ta paume ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa main et soupira. En travers de sa paume le nom « Draco Malfoy » brillait d'une encre rouge sang.

Journée de merde, pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, la longueur compense le retard. Non? snif snif... Bon, le chapitre 4 est écrit et tapé donc vus l'aurez samedi prochain et euh... Ma bonne résolution de l'année est de respecter les délais (à commencer par ceux des autres).


	4. Harry et Draco II

**Harry et Draco II**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de tout ça.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'autrice : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ai-je respecté un de mes délais ? Je n'ose croire ce que je vois ! Ça se fête, non ? (en fait oui ça se fête mais étant extremement fauchée… Je remettrais cela à la semaine prochaine… Voire la semaine d'après. Hmm je sais bien quetout le monde s'en fout mais ça m'amuse ) Bon alors le Pov de Draco histoire de boucler la boucle. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien cerné le personnage mais je l'aime bien comme ça. Désespérément aveuuuugle En tout cas c'est de loin le chapitre qui m'aie donné le moins de mal donc j'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez !

(PS: Je viens de découvrir comment on ajoute des ptites barres Joie!)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Le cours de Potions était toujours réellement intéressant. J'étais toujours très concentré et la plupart du temps, j'avais les meilleures notes. Enfin les meilleurs notes après Granger mais qu'importe. Cette fille de moldue m'indifférait totalement désormais. Quant à Severus, il me disait très doué mais je doutai de sa parole. C'était mon parrain après tout or Severus n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son impartialité… De toute façon être doué ou pas ne changeait rien, j'aimais vraiment l'art des potions. Peut-être pas au point de devenir Maître de Potions mais le cours restait mon favori. Et le favoritisme de Sev n'avait plus rien à voir là-dedans. Aussi j'étais plus qu'énervé que Blaise me le gâche en remettant un sujet épineux sur le tapis. _

- _Tu veux arrêter, s'il te plait, de jouer les marieuses ! sifflai-je._

_N'avais-je pas dit à Blaise la veille que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de ce gay certainement moche et désespéré avec qui il tentait de me caser depuis le début de la semaine ? Il devenait réellement lourd. Ok, j'admettais que j'étais frustré et en manque. Même coucher avec des filles ne donnait plus le change, mais je n'allais pas m'abaisser à sortir avec une mocheté d'homosexuel simplement parce que c'était le seul consentant. J'avais une certaine classe, quand même. _

- _Draco, je te répète que lorsque tu le verras, tu apprécieras. Il a un corps presque aussi parfait que le tien et il est très beau, je t'assure._

_Je soupirai, mais notai le compliment, en mettant les carrés de racines de mandragore dans la potion et en tournant trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Je dis ensuite, assez bas pour que personne d'autre que lui n'entende :_

- _Excuse moi de douter de tes goûts mais tu es quand même amoureux de la Belette !_

_Ce fut au tour de Blaise de soupirer, en jetant un regard inquiet du côté de nos voisins gryffondors. Mais Potter et Weasley étaient trop concentrés pour écouter. Une preuve que les Gryffondors étaient courageux mais pas téméraires. Depuis que Potter avait balancé un coup de poing à Severus la semaine passée, il était, bien évidemment, ignoble au possible avec eux et les forçait presque toujours à tester leurs propres potions. J'en plaignais presque Weasley qui était forcé de se taper les foudres de Sev simplement parce qu'il était ami avec un fou. Car, il fallait être fou pour oser tabasser son irritable et dangereux prof de Potions mangemort, non ? La voix de Blaise me sortit de mes pensées. _

- _Et si je te le montre avant ?_

_Je haussai un sourcil, vaguement intéressé. J'étais surtout curieux de connaître le mec si fabuleux au pieu d'après Blaise avec qui il avait couché pendant près de trois mois. Et puis peut-être que j'étais vraiment un peu trop en manque._

- _Et quand est-ce que tu me le montrerais ?demandai-je d'une voix indifférente._

- _Maintenant, si tu veux._

_J'eus une exclamation étouffée. Il y avait un autre homosexuel dans cette classe ?_

- _Putain Blaise, tu délires ? Il est ici ? Qui !_

_Plus du tout d'indifférence dans la voix, du coup. Blaise sourit avant de faire un signe de la main évasif et dit :_

- _Excepté Londubat, la plupart des mecs ici sont pas mal, tu me l'accordes. Va à la Salle sur Demande demain soir et je le ferais venir. Tu verras par toi-même et ça ne t'engage à rien. Il ne sait pas qui tu es non plus._

_Je jetai un regard suspicieux à mon meilleur ami. Je ne savais absolument pas dans quoi je me fourrai mais j'étais curieux. J'avais également les mots « Dieu au pieu » trottant dans ma tête. J'étais peut-être plus en manque que je ne le pensais. A la limite, je pourrais toujours voir le gars et s'il était trop moche partir, tout bêtement. Il ne dirait surement rien sur mon homosexualité craignant des représailles de ma part. D'ailleurs, Blaise faisait assez confiance à l'inconnu pour me le présenter. Qu'avais-je à perdre ? _

_Beaucoup plus de choses que prévu mais je l'ignorais encore. Je me contentai de demander :_

- _Quelle heure ?_

* * *

Draco Malfoy jeta un énième regard à l'horloge de la bibliothèque et constata une énième fois qu'il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant son rendez-vous. Il avait on ne peut plus hâte de voir sa réaction. Bon, peut-être qu'il avait un peu exagéré en acceptant mais vu les circonstances, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Et après reflexion, il s'était dit que cela pouvait être marrant d'être le cavalier du Balafré à la Saint-Valentin. En plus, sans mauvaise foi, il n'aurait pas à porter ces colliers ridicules et à refuser les invitations sous le regard inquisiteur des angelotes. Sérieusement, elles foutaient quand même les jetons ces petites choses lorsqu'elles se transformaient. Pas honteux de vouloir garder sa SI belle et SI pure carnation intacte, Draco était bien décidé à ne PAS contrarier les divines créatures… Après tout, ce n'était pas lui le Gryffondor…

Il regarda sa paume droite avec un soupir.

Potter…

Il repensa avec amusement à la tête que ce dernier avait tirée lorsqu'il avait fait son speech. _Si Harry Potter me veut, Harry Potter m'aura_. Si seulement il avait eu Crivey à portée de main à ce moment là, histoire d'immortaliser cet instant… Tellement abasourdi, un vrai régal.

Et puis, sans se voiler la face, c'était Potter qui l'avait invité, non ? Même si, à tous les coups, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait… Ses mignonnes angelotes ne sont pas très connues en vérité, donc Potter doit encore en savoir moins que le reste du monde (ignorance parfois touchante, admettons le). Si Dumbledore avait respecté la coutume vieille de 100 ans, dès qu'une personne énonçait à voix haute le nom entier d'une personne de Poudlard, les angelotes considéraient cela comme une invitation au bal. D'où l'angelote qui était venue lui demander s'il voulait accompagner Harry Potter au bal de la Saint Valentin… Pauvre Potter qui ignorait que mentir sur ses désirs à une angelote la transformait en petit monstre sanguinaire (choix curieux de mettre de telles créatures dans Poudlard, certes mais il était de notoriété publique que le directeur de l'époque n'était pas très net et de toute façon, connaissant Dumbledore, les créatures avaient certainement recu l'ordre de ne pas blesser les élèves mais on ne savait jamais…). Il avait fait un pathétique essai de refus et avait bien vu sa crainte se matérialiser. L'angelote était devenue diablotine et il était passé à _ça_ d'une humiliation publique. Elle savait comme lui, qu'accompagner Potter au bal ne le dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire... Ce qui dérangeait Draco c'est que Potter l'apprenne. Face à la situation, il avait fini par se décider à la jouer « J'Ai Un Truc Derrière La Tête » et de répondre oui. Un air conquérant et machiavélique avait suffi pour rassurer les Serpentards et inquiéter les autres. Il était vraiment génial.

Et réellement chanceux que Luna n'ait pas été là où elle n'aurait pas manqué de comprendre son manège. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait une preuve comme ça !

Dans un coin de la bibliothèque, le professeur de DCFM, celui là même qui n'arrêtait pas de se crêper le chignon avec son cher parrain, était occupé à refuser une invitation en souriant. Draco détailla Black du regard et finit par lacher un ricanement. C'était bien vrai que Black était canon ! Pas autant que lui, mais assurément pas mal du tout. Ils avaient le sang des Black dans les veines et ça se voyait.

- Comment peux-tu encore rire alors que tu es condamné à aller au bal avec Potter ? s'indigna Pansy, sa presque meilleure amie, tout bas.

Draco lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable comme toujours. Mais il n'était pas condamné !

- Je pense pouvoir tirer profit de la situation, répondit-il simplement en tachant de diminuer l'effet lubrique que prenait soudainement sa voix.

- Potter ne s'en remettra pas, dit platement Blaise, en jetant un énième regard dans un coin de la bibliothèque ou les rats et les belettes semblaient avoir fait leur nid.

- Toujours pas remis d'avoir été éconduit, Blaise chéri ? ironisa Draco sans quitter l'horloge ses yeux.

Il partait dans trois minutes. Deux minutes et 55 secondes. Deux minutes et 50 secondes.

- Je. N'ai. Pas. Eté. Econduit. Répondit-il énervé en griffonnant sur son parchemin. Il a seulement eu peur parce qu'il y avait des gens autour…

- Rassure toi comme tu peux Blaise…

- Draco ! s'indigna (encore) Pansy.

Quoi ! Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les problèmes de cœur de son meilleur ami, AMOUREUX D'UNE BELETTE, faut-il le rappeler ? Le nouvel homme à conquérir était Weasley ? Grand bien lui fasse mais qu'on ne lui demande pas de compatir s'il se prenait un râteau. Après tout, lui ne pactisait pas avec l'ennemi !

…

Ou si peu.

Il était 18h55 de toute façon, l'heure de partir. Il rassembla ses affaires d'un murmure et sortit de la bibliothèque après un petit geste d'au revoir à ses compagnons. Il entendit vaguement la belette soupirer à sa meilleure amie la Si-Parfaite-Granger : « Il est obligé de nous mater comme ça ! » lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux. Parlait de Blaise certainement. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande, convaincu que lui n'aurait jamais le mauvais goût de tomber amoureux.

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

15 minutes plus tard, Draco était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait une folle et soudaine envie de balancer les livres à travers la salle, de démolir ce trop joli miroir et son si magnifique reflet qui le narguait d'un air amusé ou encore de taper dans les murs. Bordel, pourquoi n'était-il pas encore là, hein ? C'était quand même pas la lune d'arriver à l'heure ! Il ne savait pas lire l'heure ou quoi ?

…

Réflexion faite, c'était peut-être bien son excuse. Qu'importe, on ne fait PAS attendre un Malfoy ! Enfin, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il ne se retourna pas et resta silencieux, toujours furieux. Enfin, un jeune homme au corps athlétique et au visage angélique trompeur passa dans son champ de vision et se posta devant lui. Il attendit de nombreuses secondes avant de daigner lever la tête nonchalamment. L'autre frémit de rage et ses poings se serrèrent. Il savait toujours comment l'énerver.

- Tu es en retard, dit-il froidement.

- C'EST LE CADET DE MES PUTAINS DE SOUCIS MALFOY !

« Malfoy » ferma les yeux d'agacement. Potter ne savait jamais se contrôler. Il inspira longuement.

- Et quels sont tes soucis, Potter ?

- Tu sais très bien quels sont mes soucis.

Le visage du balafré était tordu par la colère mais il restait quand même mignon. En fait, quand Harry était en colère, il devenait franchement sexy. Draco détourna les yeux, il n'avait pas envie d'oublier sa colère trop vite. Surtout que Potty se permettait d'être en colère lui aussi…

- Je ne vois pas…

- Tu… TU NE VOIS PAS ?

- Non, répondit calmement le Serpentard.

Peut-être bien qu'il prenait du plaisir à exaspérer encore plus le lion. Oui, peut-être bien…

- JE VAIS TE LE DIRE LE PROBLEME ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION, TU M'ENTENDS HORS DE QUESTION DRACO, QUE NOUS ALLIONS AU BAL ENSEMBLE !

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Draco se retint de rire. Avec difficulté, il dit simplement :

- Ah…

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le livre lui foncer dessus. Il l'évita de justesse mais le geste avait eu l'effet escompté. Il se releva furieux et jeta un regard noir à Potter.

- Ça suffit, Potter ! Je ne vois pas où il y a un problème !

- Je ne veux pas aller au bal avec toi !

Draco ressentit une vive douleur quelque part au niveau de la poitrine et resta muet. Non, ça ne le touchait pas. Il se reprit et dit d'une voix beaucoup trop calme :

- Il fallait y penser avant de m'inviter.

- Je ne t'ai pas invité ! répliqua puérilement le jeune homme.

Draco soupira à nouveau et passa la main dans ses cheveux, de plus en plus agacé. Il avait très envie de rejoindre son lit et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Il pourrait en boire en regardant les lettres de Potter cramer dans le feu. Ouais, charmante idée…

- Et tu n'avais qu'à pas accepter ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Le ton s'était calmé. Appréciable mais trop tardif.

- Tu veux dire, appart le fait que j'étais menacé par une fourche incandescente, je ne sais pas…

- Fausses excuses. Ce sont des créatures inoffensives !

- C'est là qu'on voit que tout balafré que tu es, tu restes un ignorant quant aux mondes magiques et à ses créatures, Potty. Granger, elle au moins n'a pas cette arrogance et s'informe avant de parler !

Il y eut un silence. Draco savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible mais il n'avait pas envie de faire des sentiments. Pourtant, il se sentit vaguement coupable en croisant le regard blessé du Survivant. S'il avait su cacher ses émotions aussi facilement qu'il le faisait lui-même peut-être que Draco ne se serait pas sentit forcé à dire, d'un ton d'excuse :

- Ecoute, ce qui est fait est fait. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde pense que je fais ça pour emmerder le Survivant et ma foi… C'est fort possible.

Il s'approcha du garçon et lui embrassa doucement les lèvres puis sortit de la salle avec un mince espoir qu'Harry le rattrape. Il pouvait toujours courir. Même pas un :

« Comment va-t-on bras ? »

« Beaucoup mieux depuis que je me le suis démis en te rattrapant »

« Ah merci au fait »

« Mais je t'en prie ».

Désillusionné comme toujours, il rejoignit les cachots et, changeant brusquement d'avis, prit le chemin des appartements de son parrain. Il avait besoin de compagnie et Severus semblait d'humeur à picoler depuis hier…

- Sev ! Dis moi que tu es dans le même état d'esprit que moi, je te paie un…

Draco se tut lorsqu'une angelote passa devant lui l'air catastrophé suivie d'une demi douzaine de bouquins. Severus Snape, le seul, l'unique était déchaîné et accessoirement, couvert de colliers de perles en forme de cœurs roses. Si le visage de son cher et adoré parrain n'avait pas exprimé autant de fureur, Draco aurait surement éclaté de rire.

- Un verre ? finit-il en réprimant un sourire.

Après l'avoir fixé comme s'il lui avait poussé deux nouvelles têtes, le Maître des Potions eut un sourire découragé et dit :

- Volontiers.

Draco remarqua alors qu'il saignait à la tempe. Plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, il demanda :

- Tu saignes ?

- Ah… Mouais… Me suis cogné.

Cette fois, le Serpentard éclata de rire devant le pathétique mensonge de son professeur et ami.

- Plus sérieusement, Sev, que s'est-il passé ?

Severus marmonna à voix basse quelque chose. Draco saisit au vol les mots « Connard de Black… lampe… Abruti de lion… Ferait venir les Détraqueurs »

Draco soupira. Severus restait un pauvre gamin quand il s'agissait de Black. Sérieusement, à 38 ans ! Même lui et Potter avaient cessé de faire la guerre, histoire de faire l'amour.

…

Lapsus stupide.

Ce n'était pas _faire l'amour_ mais baiser simplement. Et si c'était ensemble, ce n'était qu'à cause d'une carence de gays potables à Poudlard. Oui, voilà, juste une question d'attirance physique et de sexe. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas espérer de Severus et Black qu'ils fricottent… Il chassa vivement cette image mentale, dégouté. Ce serait vraiment la cinquième dimension.

- Draco ?

- Mmh ?

Il avait un peu perdu le fil de la conversation mais son professeur ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Qui ignorait encore que Draco Malfoy était un lunatique à la capacité de concentration extrêmement variable ? Il sourit à Severus et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Faut que Pompom voie ça.

- Nan.

- Severus ?

- J'veux pas.

Soupir excédé. Parfois il se demandait vraiment qui était l'adulte. Il lança un sort silencieux à Snape qui se retrouva à flotter à 30 centimètres du sol, couché.

- HEY !

- Fallait pas jouer au gamin, Sev.

- MERLIN DRACO TU AS INTÉRÊT A…

10 minutes et de nombreux hurlements plus tard, ils étaient en face de l'infirmerie. Narquois, Draco désensorcela son parrain et lui demanda :

- T'es calmé ?

- Tu viens de me rappeler pourquoi je hais les Malfoy !

Draco eut un mouvement de dédain volontairement exagéré.

- Si tu savais combien de fois j'entends ça par jour. Des jaloux.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie sans laisser le temps à Sev de répondre et tomba nez à nez avec… Potter. Et son cher cousin éloigné, le play-boy Black qui semblait avoir une bosse sur le front, ce que Draco apprécia. Apparemment la lampe avait frappé des deux côtés. Il soutint le regard de son ennemi et amant par défaut. Et sentant ses jambes trembler sous la fureur qu'il dégageait, il se rabattit sur Black. Qui semblait ravi de cette rencontre fortuite. Draco n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de son propre parrain.

- Servilooo ! Comme on se retrouve ! Un heureux hasard ?

- Je dirais plutôt un méchant coup du sort, Black.

- Un méchant Jedusor, marmonna Draco, épuisé du manège des deux adultes.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le petit rire du balafré. Et comme s'il n'avait pas senti un raté du coté du cœur. Non, il était énervé. Énervé que Potter le fusille du regard comme s'il avait commis sous ses yeux un sortilège impardonnable pour ensuite rire à une de ses remarques. Il ne pouvait pas s'en tenir à une seule humeur à son égard ?

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là Potter ? demanda sèchement Severus.

Draco eut un sourire imperceptible en voyant le Survivant perde de sa superbe face au redoutable maître des Potions.

- Harry m'a gentiment accompagné à l'infirmerie pour soigner un mal de tête causé par ta vue.

- Et bien « Harry » est un gentil et serviable petit Gryffy… Dehors après le couvre-feu. 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Tu devrais être plus à cheval sur le règlement, Black. Un professeur ne joue pas au _toutou_ avec ses élèves même si l'un d'eux est le Grand Potter.

Draco, mort de rire, s'accouda au montant d'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Re-regard noir de Potter. Rien à battre. Severus était le meilleur.

- Et que fait M. Malfoy à ton avis ? demanda calmement Black même si on voyait clairement qu'il retenait de sauter à la gorge de son collègue.

- J'étais venu pour que Pomfresh s'occupe de mon bras. Il me relance encore, expliqua Draco sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix.

Il jeta un œil à Potter qui baissa les yeux immédiatement. Aussitôt, il sentit une immense rage monter en lui. Sans raisons mais il était trop énervé pour s'en apercevoir.

- Comme quoi sauver le Survivant et l'accompagner au bal de la Saint Valentin ne guérit pas tous les maux, ajouta-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il voulait juste faire culpabiliser le golden boy des Gryffondor. Si un débile comme Crivey s'était démi le bras pour le retenir de tomber, Potter l'aurait remercié en boucle à s'en briser la voix. Mais non, c'était Draco Malfoy qui l'avait sauvé et donc ce n'était plus un acte méritant des remerciements. Draco remarqua alors qu'un silence lourd s'était installé. Regards étonné, abasourdi et furieux convergeant vers lui-même, de Black, Severus et Potter (respectivement). Arrêt sur image. Qu'avait-il fait ? Un cri de fureur de Pomfresh brisa ce moment.

- Mon infirmerie n'est pas un marché, par Merlin ! M. Potter, Sirius…

Le ton cassant s'était fait caressant pour prononcer le nom du professeur de DFCM. Tandis que Sirius souriait avec chaleur, les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Pompom, commença Black d'une voix charmeuse, permettez nous de rester encore un moment, s'il vous plait.Vous saviez que Harry et M. Malfoy ici présent, allaient ensemble au bal de la Saint-Valentin ?

Et Draco comprit soudainement pourquoi Potter le regardait comme s'il venait de faire une énorme connerie. Mais de toute évidence, Black jubilait. Draco voulut dire quelque chose quand Potter cria :

- NOUS n'allons pas au bal ENSEMBLE, Sirius !

- Ah non Potter ? Alors pourquoi le nom de mon filleul est inscrit sur votre paume ?

Severus regardait en effet la main du balafré qui la mit dans sa poche, gêné.

- Sirius, je vous aime bien mais si vous n'etes pas souffrant, je vous demanderais de sortir et d'emmener Potter avec vous. Le couvre-feu est dépassé.

- Ah ! claironna Severus, triomphant.

- Mais Severus, qu'avez-vous au crâne ? demanda Pomfresh, alarmée.

Sirius soupira et fit un signe de tête à Potter. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais avant de quitter la salle, Sirius dit soudain d'une voix forte :

- Severus Snape !

Aussitôt une angelote apparut dans la pièce et un collier de perles de plus apparut au cou de Severus.

- M. Snape. Voulez vous aller au bal avec Sirius Black ? demanda l'angelote d'une voix fluette tandis qu'un rire et un claquement de porte suivait ses paroles.

Et que l'angelote était stupéfixée par un Severus furibond.

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

30 minutes plus tard, Draco buvait son treizième verre de Whisky Pur Feu en regardant le feu d'un air apathique. Et à ses côtés, Severus en faisait autant appart qu'il buvait du Whisky moldu. D'après lui, l'un valait l'autre mais l'éducation de Draco le forçait à rester sceptique. D'après Lucius, le seul alcool moldu valable était l'absinthe. Et l'absinthe étant méconnue des sorciers et interdite chez les moldus, il n'en avait pas à Poudlard. De toute façon le Whisky Pur Feu marchait très bien et, pour lui, il y avait bien longtemps que son « père » n'était plus l'exemple à suivre.

- Pourquoi tu détestes Black, Sev ?

- Pourquoi tu détestes Potter, Draco ?

Draco eut un sourire avant de répondre, évasif :

- Je ne déteste pas Potter.

- Si ce n'est pas de la haine, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Je sais pas, répondit franchement le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils comme si fixer les flammes dansantes l'aiderait à trouver une réponse. Il y a bien quelques petites choses qui se sont passées qui me donnent envie de le frapper dès que j'y repense.

L'épisode « Je t'offre mon amitié, moi un Malfoy et toi tu choisis la belette ».

L'épisode « Tu m'humilies à mon premier match de Quidditch ».

L'épisode « Tu te moques de moi alors que je joue les fouines bondissantes ».

L'épisode « Tu hurles que tu n'as pas envie de m'accompagner à un stupide bal ».

- Mouais quelques petites choses, répéta-t-il en jetant le reste de son verre dans le feu pour voir les flammes crépiter comme sa colère, son amertume.

- Quelques petites choses comme ça pour moi aussi, marmonna Severus finalement.

Draco lui jeta un regard en biais et lui demanda de préciser. Son parrain soupira et dit d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente :

- Il a essayé de me tuer en me confrontant à Lupin un soir de pleine lune.

- Sans déconner ? cria Draco en se relevant d'un bond. Mais c'est…

- C'est Potter père qui m'a empêché de foncer droit dans la gueule du loup, continua-t-il en souriant au jeu de mot morbide.

Draco regarda son parrain, abasourdi. Il avait toujours vu Black comme un sorcier classe bien, surtout en tant qu'ex taulard innocent et il l'avait toujours bien aimé. Surement beaucoup parce que sa mère et lui étaient cousins. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était le parrain de Potter et qu'excepté le fait qu'il donnait l'impression d'un gars intelligent et sympa, Draco était convaincu que les proches de Potter était fatalement des gens bien. Apprendre ça… Lui foutait un sacré choc. Sale coup, réellement. Lui-même s'était retrouvé face à un loup-garou en un jour plutôt merdique et… Que quelqu'un puisse envoyer une autre personne dans les griffes d'un lycanthrope en toute connaissance de cause l'écoeurait réellement. Il déclara peu après, digéreant l'information.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant…

- Si peu. Je le méritais peut-être un peu, marmonna Severus.

- Personne mérite de se trouver face à un loup-garou ! répliqua le blond, intraitable.

Severus eut un rire sans joie et se leva à son tour. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son filleul et lui dit avec un de ses rares sourires francs :

- Allez, va dormir, t'auras déjà bien assez la gueule de bois demain.

Draco croisa le regard de son parrain, troublé et sentit les mains froides de l'homme caresser ses lèvres. Il eut un frisson et regarda, complètement déboussolé, Severus se pencher vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et leurs bouches se frôlèrent, s'unirent, s'entrouvrirent. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, il n'aurait pas su dire, leurs langues se décolèrent suivies de leurs lèvres et il sentit la chaleur de Severus le quitter. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux pour croiser son visage surpris. Ayant du mal à reprendre pied après _ça_, il balbutia, la voix rauque :

- Ouais… Je… Vais dormir.

Quelques instants après, il s'avachit contre sa porte et toucha ses lèvres, tremblant de tous ses membres. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer au juste ?

Merlin, il avait embrassé Severus ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Et pire ! Ça n'avait pas été désagréable…

Du tout.

Il avait vraiment un problème… D'ailleurs Severus l'avait embrassé ? Son parrain… était gay ? Ou complètement bourré.

_Réfléchis Draco, réfléchis_, se morigéna-t-il.

Severus avait reçu un coup de lampe sur la tête et but au moins une bouteille entière de whisky. Son parrain était bourré et avait eu besoin de réconfort. Simplement. Le charme naturel de Draco avait fait le reste. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Cependant, il n'était pas très pressé à l'idée de revoir Sev, tout d'un coup. Il s'endormit à la pensée bienheureuse que son prochain cours de Potions était dans trois longs jours.

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

- Draco ? Draco, ouvre, on va être en retard !

Le dénommé Draco poussa un gémissement de douleur en sentant sa tête vibrer sous les cris de la personne. Il entendit un bruit qu'il reconnut comme des coups à la porte de sa chambre. Sa tête bourdonnait. Toc, toc, toc. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux et retrouva aussitôt sa chambre privée de Préfet-en-Chef. Il soupira et s'extirpa à regret de son lit douillet. Il alla ouvrir la porte et ne fut que très peu surpris de voir Blaise et Pansy. Bizarrement le premier eut un grand sourire et la seconde rougit légèrement. Il remarqua alors qu'il était complètement nu.

- Merde.

D'un geste lent et nonchalant il tira une cape du portemanteau placé juste à droite de la porte et se drapa dedans.

- 'Solé, dit-il piteusement.

- C'est toujours une jolie vue, rigola Blaise.

- Blaise ! s'indigna la Serpentarde.

- Tu trouves pas que tu te la joues trop effarouchée, Pansy Chérie ? Après tout, on a tous les deux déjà vu Draco nu, non ?

Petit silence. Draco finit par comprendre les paroles de son meilleur ami et sourit.

- Entrez, je re tout de suite…

Il partit d'un pas hésitant vers sa salle de bain. Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche mais la prit quand même, ne supportant pas l'idée de sortir non lavé. Propre mais en retard, il sortit de la cabine et se posta face à son reflet. Et se rappela aussitôt la fin de la soirée.

Merlin.

Après un instant où il fut incapable de bouger, il se reprit, remit son masque indifférent et se promit d'y penser en temps choisi. Dix minutes plus tard, sous les cris agonisants de ses amis, il sortit de la salle de bains, aussi beau et fringant que s'il y était resté la nuit.

- Snape va nous tuer, on a déjà 5 minutes de retard, marmonna Blaise en accélérant le pas dans le couloir.

Le cœur de Draco loupa un battement et il s'arrêta de marcher. _Quoi ?_

- Mais oui, Snape nous a prévenu hier qu'on aurait exceptionnellement cours avec lui ce matin. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

_Non, j'étais occupé à mater le cul de Michael Corvin_, pensa-t-il.

- Non, répondit-il finalement, l'estomac noué.

Ils arrivèrent en face de la salle de classe et Draco allait frapper quand la voix de son parrain retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna presque immédiatement :

- Messieurs Malfoy, Zabini et Melle Parkinson. J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour votre retard.

Derrière lui, les gryffondors de septième année et les autres serpentards, les regardaient. Aux pas de recul de ses meilleurs amis, Draco sentit que ce serait à lui de s'expliquer. Juste génial. Il s'avanca, évitant de regarder le professeur dans les yeux.

- Euh… C'est ma faute, monsieur. Le réveil a été…hum difficile, je dirais. Je m'excuse.

A son grand étonnement (et à ceux du reste du monde qui connaissait Severus Snape) le maître des Potions éclata d'un rire franc.

- J'imagine aisément votre réveil difficile, M. Malfoy.

Draco releva les yeux et croisa son regard où il lit quelque chose comme « Faisons pour le moment comme si rien ne s'était passé, Draco ». Il éclata de rire à son tour, restant quand même un peu nerveux et répondit d'un ton dégagé :

- Je sais que vous n'avez aucune peine à l'imaginer.

Et tout le monde se demandait vaguement ce que pouvait bien avoir de si risible dans le réveil de Draco Malfoy. Puis Severus redevint Snape et fixa ses élèves de son air froid habituel.

- Dans le cadre du cours, pour la préparation des potions de soins, nous allons assister à un cours de DCFM qui a pour sujet, les médicomages et compagnie. Suivez moi et si j'en entends un ne serait-ce que respirer trop fort, il passera tout son temps libre avec moi et monsieur Potter bien sur jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Draco sentit alors un corps se glisser derrière lui et une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Demain soir, même endroit.

Non, il n'avait pas frissonné en entendant sa voix. Il faisait juste bien trop froid dans les cachots. Tout en rejoignant Blaise et Pansy, il jeta un regard à un Survivant qui rejoignait ses deux potes stupides et soupira.

- Bordel vous avez quoi avec le trio étincelant, vous deux ? râla Pansy.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent étonnés.

- Et vous avez encore la même expression de perdu sur le visage, marmonna-t-elle en les laissant, préférant apparemment Milicent à eux.

Draco et Blaise échangèrent un regard. Comment ça perdu ?

* * *

**Et donc c'était la suite ! Le prochain chapitre sera donc un POV Sirius qui voit débarquer un Severus diaboliquement cruel et adorablement loin dans sa classe… Héhéhé. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à bientôt !**


	5. Sirius et Severus III

**Sirius et Severus III**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Pairing : **SB/SS, DM/HP

**Note de l'autrice : **Première boucle bouclée. En THEORIE (j'ai bien dit en théorie) il y aura 20 chapitres plus un épilogue. Chaque chapitre aura, comme vous l'avez surement constaté, une petite Réminiscence (d'où mon intention de changer le titre au prochain chapitre pour l'appeler… _suspense_… Réminiscences ! C'est plus approprié non ?)

Donc nous retrouvons Sirius Black dans ce cinquième chapitre (quelle émotion) Alors, ici, nous assistons à un beau petit désastre en cours de DCFM avec un Severus déchaîné qui débarque… Et attention, attention (_roulement de tambours et re-suspense_) voici l'arrivée de… Remuuuuus ! J'ai d'ailleurs l'immense regret de vous annoncer que dans cette histoire, Remus Lupin est… hétéro.

…

Quelqu'un a un mouchoir ? Snif…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ce jour là, j'eus droit au deuxième Regard Culpabilisateur de James Potter. James était mon meilleur ami. A un niveau plus élevé que Remus même et que Peter. James fait partie dema petite liste très restreintedes Personnes-Dont-L'Avis-Sur-Ma-Personne-M'Importe. Et lorsqu'il me lançait ce regard, je me sentais toujours plus bas que terre. C'était le Regard Culpabilisateur des Potter. La mère de James avait le même quand elle réprimandait mon ami. Et James avait le même lorsqu'il désapprouvait totalement une de mes actions ou paroles. De sa vie, il ne m'en donna jamais que trois. Le premier que je reçus et qui eut l'effet de me faire déprimer une bonne semaine, c'était à cause d'une méchanceté de trop lancée à Evans. Quelque chose comme « C'est une névrosée des bouquins celle-là ! Si elle les aime tellement c'est parce que c'est ses seuls amis ». Elle m'a entendue et elle a disparu de la circulation tout le reste de la journée. Ce n'est que le soir que James m'a franchement engueulé car Rita lui avait dit qu'Evans avait pleuré dans les toilettes. Ce jour là, j'avais donc reçu, à mon plus grand malheur le premier Regard Culpabilisateur de James. Le lendemain, en plus de plaquer Rita (peine capitale pour la trahison de son petit ami), j'étais allé m'excuser platement auprès d'Evans. Je crois que c'est à cette époque que James a commencé à s'intéresser à elle. Le troisième (et dernier) Regard Culpabilisateur, je ne le recevrais que des années plus tard lorsque je dirais, avec ce que je pensais être de l'humour, au cours d'un diner à Godric Hollow : « Il loucherait pas un peu, Harry ? ». _

_Bref…_

_Le Second Regard de James était de loin le plus justifié. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas attendu pour culpabiliser dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Mais le hibou était parti depuis longtemps et je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à y aller. A aller sauver Snape. Du coup, j'ai demandé à James de le faire. Et son regard lorsque je lui ai raconté ma « blague » a fini de me mettre plus bas que terre. Il a crié avant de quitter le dortoir en vitesse quelque chose comme :_

- _Mais tu es complètement con ou quoi ?_

_En regardant par la fenêtre, je l'ai vu entrer et ressortir du saule cogneur avec Snape. Ils ne se sont pas parlés. Et James est retourné au dortoir. Il était malade depuis quelques jours et c'était pour cela qu'on n'avait pas pu aller visiter Pré-au-Lard et ses environs comme à notre habitude. Il tremblait de fièvre et de colère. Même face à ma mère, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal. Se moquant bien de réveiller tout le château avec ses cris, je m'en suis pris plein la gueule. _

- _Sirius Black ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Tu m'expliques comment tu as pu, pour une blague complètement débile risquer que Remus devienne un assassin en sachant PERTINEMENT que c'est la hantise de Moony ! Et même si on ne tient pas compte de Remus. Tu as bien entendu le récit qu'il a fait de sa rencontre avec Greyback ou tu étais ailleurs ? Tu l'as bien entendu ne souhaiter ce sort A PERSONNE ! Sans parler que si maintenant Servilo n'a pas compris que Moony est un lycanthrope, c'est qu'il est vraiment stupide !_

_Je savais que Snape n'était pas débile. Je savais que Remus n'apprécierait pas. Je savais que c'était totalement stupide mais lorsque j'avais envoyé ce hibou, j'avais simplement perdu l'esprit. Je ne pensais qu'à ce connard de Malfoy avec qui Snape traînait tout le temps maintenant. Avant, Servilus ne traînait avec personne. Et du jour au lendemain, il était devenu vraiment proche avec ce play-boy malfaisant de Malfoy. Il lui plaisait ou quoi ? Et connaissant Malfoy, peut-être bien qu'ils couchaient ensemble dans la chambre de préfet du blond et qu'après ils admiraient leurs magnifiques tatouages, cette même marque infâme qui défigurait leur deux bras._

_Je crois que c'était à cette image que j'avais perdu l'esprit… _

_Le lendemain, j'en ai encore vu de toutes les couleurs. Entre les remontrances de James à tout moment de la journée, la déception très claire dans les yeux de Remus et la simple haine dans ceux de Servilus, j'étais complètement abattu. Sans parler de Malfoy qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux, ce jour là que de me provoquer. J'avais tellement la haine que j'en suis venu aux mains histoire de lui démolir sa sale face parfaite. Au fait j'avais juste prévu de lui fracasser le nez et de partir quand je me suis rendu compte que taper sur Malfoy était très… relaxant. Crabbe et Goyle, les barbares qui constituait sa garde raprochée étaient absents pour une fois. C'était comme si on m'avait littéralement possédé._

- _Sirius ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! _

_J'ai tourné la tête vers la voix pour croiser le regard surpris de ma cousine, Andromeda. Je me suis immediatement relevé (j'étais à qualifourchon sur Malfoy). Une ombre noire est passée côté de moi pour s'agenouiller aux chevets du blond. C'était Narcissa. Son fiancé était apparement très amoché. Snape à côté de ma cousine, regardait alternativement le visage de Malfoy et mes mains, Andromeda me lancait des regards interrogateurs, Narcissa redressait Malfoy qui m'insultait de tous les noms et moi, j'étais figé au milieu de tous ses gens. La moitié était de ma famillemais étrangement,je me sentais en territoire ennemi. _

- _Tu es vraiment un monstre, Black._

_Je me suis senti très mal, bizarrement. J'ai détourné le regard des yeux furieux de Snape et j'ai ramassé mon sac. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sentais si affecté par une insulte de Snape. Ce n'était pas la première et surement pas la dernière. C'était même assez léger comme insulte après l'épisode de la Cabane, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon estomac se nouait comme ça ? _

_En passant à côté de lui, à moitié soulagé que personne n'essaie de me jetter un sort, je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de lui lancer d'un ton froid en total contraste avec ce que je ressentais :_

- _Et toi tu n'es pas un monstre, mangemort ?_

_Et je suis parti d'un pas calme comme si je ne venais pas de tabasser quelqu'un sans raison. Je ne me sentais pas si coupable. Combien de fois Malfoy m'avait-il fait tabasser par ses gardes du corps débiles ? Ce n'était que la monnaie de sa pièce…_

_Quant à Snape… _

_Peut-être que ce sentiment de malaise n'était que des remords pour la blague de la veille._

_Ou peut-être que l'opinion que Snape avait de moi comptait plus que je ne voulais bien me l'avouer et que l'air de rien, il était entré dans ma petite liste si restreinte._

* * *

Des coups frappés à la porte tirèrent le jeune homme de ses rêveries. Le sortilège avait été bien si exécuté qu'il ne réalisa pas que ses souvenirs étaient très réels. Il ressentait encore la tristesse immense de son passé et cela eut pour effet de le rendre lent à réagir. Lent à se décider de se lever pour aller voir qui pouvait bien venir interrompre son cours. Ou bien lent à se décider de dire quelque chose comme « Entrez ». Non, il était trop ancré dans son souvenir, dans sa tristesse qu'il ne vit pas ses élèves et la jolie Julia lui jeter des regards interrogateurs. Pour finir, la fille Weasley, qu'il appréciait énormément en passant, lui fit reprendre pied sur terre :

- Euh monsieur, vous ne… répondez pas ?

- Ah… Je suis obligé, hein ? dit-il d'un ton découragé.

Il croisa le regard étonné de la médicomage et eut un sourire infime en se levant. Il était obligé de répondre mais il pouvait toujours se distraire un peu avant. L'Impudent Interupteur du cours qui frappait derrière cette porte pouvait bien attendre quelques secondes de plus. Il se plaça aux côtés de la jolie brune, lui lança un regard d'excuse trop charmeur pour en être vraiment un et dit à ses élèves :

- Bon, vous allez tous dire à voix haute le nom qui va s'afficher devant vous, d'accord ? Ne posez pas de questions M. Crivey, faites moi juste ce plaisir et je réduis d'un demi mètre la longueur du devoir sur la médicomagie et sur l'exposé de la jolie Julia, ajouta-t-il en avisant du coin de l'œil son élève lever une main tremblante.

La « jolie Julia » lui envoya un regard courroucé mais charmé et le sourire du professeur s'élargit. Elles étaient toujours toutes favorables à ses avances, peut-être encore plus depuis qu'il était un taulard innocent. Il avait convaincu Julia de faire un exposé à ses 5° sur la magie curative et tout le bataclan. Premièrement, car c'était une matière qui devait être vue mais qui l'ennuyait profondément. Ensuite parce que la « Jolie Julia » avait un sourire charmant et des yeux incroyablement bleus. Les élèves, qui s'ennuyaient presque tous autant que lui, tout en le cachant bien moins habilement, semblèrent extrêmement motivés par l'argument. Après tout Sirius avait battu le record du devoir le plus long jamais exigé en les obligeant à écrire au moins 5 mètres sur la magie curative et tout le bataclan. Histoire de boucler une matière de deux mois en trois heures de cours.

Ne le traitez pas de fainéant ! Après tout c'était lui et lui seul qui aurait la lourde tache de corriger 40X5 mètres de devoirs !

Il agita sa baguette, écrivant clairement dans le vide le nom de son collègue et ennemi tout en pensant qu'il était vraiment le plus à plaindre. Deux secondes plus tard, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor murmuraient tous d'une même voix « Severus Snape », la plupart comprenant bien le motif de toute cette histoire. Et peu après, le rugissement caractéristique du Snape en colère, retentit derrière sa porte. Sirius alla alors ouvrir et fut assailli par une montagne d'angelotes. Il éclata de rire en voyant Snape couvert de colliers. Le Maître des Potions le fusilla du regard mais Sirius l'ignora :

- C'est un cadeau de moi. J'espère que tu apprécies !

- Black, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te…

Sirius nota qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans la voix et le comportement général de son ennemi mais n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses observations plus avant car il remarqua qu'un nombre réduit de sixième année de Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient derrière leur professeur de potions et que tous essayaient de ne pas éclater de rire. Seul Malfoy (il sentit une vague de fureur l'envahir sans raison) riait ouvertement. Sirius détourna son regard du sosie de celui qu'il avait tabassé des années auparavant et croisa le regard de son filleul. Regard qui le fit reculer d'un pas. De toute évidence, Harry n'appréciait pas la blague faite à Snape. Quant à savoir pourquoi… Bizarrement, Sirius se sentit un peu coupable. _Tel père, tel fils_ pensa-t-il, réellement affecté. Et puis depuis quand Harry éprouvait-il de la sympathie pour l'infâme Servilus ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient tous là d'ailleurs ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le demander mais un événement totalement inhabituel se produisit devant lui et il ne put que garder la bouche ouverte d'ébahissement.

Snape venait apparement d'entendre Malfoy rire et s'était mis à rire lui aussi. A un tel point qu'il avait du se tenir sur l'épaule de son filleul qui lui-même se tenait au mur.

- Oh, Sev, tu as vraiment l'air con, marmonna Malfoy s'attirant les regards abasourdis du reste du monde.

Depuis quand ces deux là étaient-ils si proches ! Depuis quand Malfoy et Snape savaient-ils rire ? Sirius ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en réalité, le parrain comme le filleul, étaient simplement encore sous les effets de l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu la veille. Sirius était juste complètement ébahi. Et troublé d'entendre à nouveau le rire de Snape, après tant d'années. Il reprit enfin contenance et empoigna Snape par le bras :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Servilus ?

Servilus reprit de suite son sérieux et redevint le visage impassible qu'il connaissait si bien. Sirius ignora volontairement l'espèce d'embryon de tristesse qui l'envahit à cet instant. Snape se dégagea et, époussetant ses robes d'un air digne, il dit :

- Vois-tu, _Sirius, _nous sommes occupés à voir ce chapitre énorme mais non moins intéressant des potions curatives ET, par un incroyable concours de circonstances, j'ai appris qu'une médicomage venait faire un exposé aujourd'hui même à TON cours, JE ne pouvais quand même PAS louper ça.

Sirius cilla à l'utilisation de son prénom. Son prénom sur les lèvres de Snape. Cette intonation particulièrement enthousiaste comme si Snape jubilait intérieurement. Cette expression de plaisir contenu. Autant de choses qu'il n'avait pas vu ou entendu depuis de nombreuses années. Autant d'aiguilles s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine. Il se reprit rapidement, comprenant que ce n'était pas normal que Snape agisse de la sorte. Il constata alors le regard vitreux de son collègue, le fait qu'il semble se tenir difficilement sur ses pieds… Snape avait bu !

- Tu as…

Il s'interrompit comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas demander ça devant tout le monde. Il se rembrunit et laissa entrer Snape et sa classe dans la salle. Un brouhaha prévisible naquit dans la pièce et de nouveau, Julia lui demanda du regard ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé (Snape s'étant mis dans SON fauteuil, derrière SON bureau), il prit la parole :

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'après ce cours, le chapitre sur la médicomagie ne sera pas clos ! En effet, (il ignora royalement les murmures de protestations) vous aurez l'immense plaisir…

S'il ne meure pas avant…

- De voir les potions curatives avec Severus Snape en sixième année ! Réjouissez vous donc ! s'exclama-t-il avec un engouement feint. Le professeur Snape est venu avec ses élèves assister à la mini conférence de la Jolie Julia.

Il eut un grand sourire pour la jolie jeune femme avant de se tourner vers la multitude d'angelotes qui flottait autour de son collègue. Qui lui jeta un regard excessivement noir. Sirius lui dit, d'un ton goguenard et exagérément poli à la fois :

- Peut-être pourriez vous nous débarrasser de ces créatures, professeur ?

A son grand plaisir, il vit Snape trembler de fureur. Puis sourire triomphalement. Sirius fronça les sourcils, craignant le pire. Servilus, lui, se tourna vers une angelote en particulier et lui demanda de répéter sa demande. Toute la classe se tut quand la voix fluette de la créature retentit :

- M. Snape, voulez vous accompagner Sirius Black au bal ?

Sourire mauvais de Snape, mouvement désespéré de Sirius pour empêcher ce premier de faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Trop tard.

- Mais avec plaisir.

Toutes les angelotes disparurent et avec elle tous les colliers ridicules et il y eut un long silence. Qui fut brisé par la médicomage :

- Sirius ? Je peux continuer, maintenant ?

Il détacha son regard de celui de Snape qui était bien évidemment victorieux et hocha la tête vers la jeune femme. Il matérialisa ensuite un fauteuil aux côtés de son désormais cavalier et s'assit doucement, maîtrisant difficilement cette envie de tuer son voisin. Quand le discours de Julia fut bien entamé et que les élèves commencèrent à somnoler, Granger exceptée, Sirius marmonna :

- Tu as bu !

Snape eut un petit rire.

- Mouais. Jolie Julia t'appelle Siriuuuuus ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Tu es complètement débile ma parole ! C'est une promesse inviolable que tu viens de faire, siffla-t-il, ignorant délibérement la dernière remarque.

- Je sais.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris !

- Black, soupira-t-il visiblement excédé, _tu_ m'as invité.

- Ce n'était pas avec l'intention que tu acceptes sombre abruti ! fulmina à voix basse l'ex Gryffondor.

Servilo le faisait exprès ou quoi ! Il avait besoin d'une aspirine et d'une paire de gants. L'aspirine pour sa tête et les gants pour cacher la vue infâme d'un nom infâme tatoué sur la paume de sa main.

- Tu es toujours aussi poli avec les gens, _Sirius._

Sirius frissonna en entendant à nouveau son nom prononcé par la voix de l'autre.

- Je t'interdis tant de familiarité, Snape !

- Il y a longtemps, on a été bien plus proches que ça, non ?

Le jeune homme resta bouche. Ils n'avaient reparlé de cette _époque _qu'une seule fois auparavant. Comment Snape pouvait-il oser lui rappeler cet « incident » en plein cours avec tant de nonchalence ? Il se rappela alors le sortilège de Réminiscence et cela le rendit encore plus perplexe. Pourquoi Snape faisait-il tous ses efforts pour lui rappeler quelque chose qu'il désirait oublier lui-même ? Il ne voyait pas le visage de Snape, tourné vers la fenêtre. Pourquoi revenait-il sur le passé ? Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas cette histoire dans sa boite à remords ? Serait-il possible qu'il soit nostalgique ?

…

Non, impossible. Tout simplement impossible. L'explication était la suivante : Snape avait abusé de l'alcool et il s'était demandé en admirant le feu dans la cheminée : _Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour emmerder Black aujourd'hui ? Et si je lui rapellais qu'un jour il m'a fait une déclaration ?_

La scène était maintenant ancrée dans sa tête. C'était l'explication. Snape avait trop bu. Il se sentit très fatigué, d'un coup. Et soulagé.

- Je vais m'être ça et le reste sur le compte de ta nouvelle tendance à l'alcoolisme, déclara-t-il finalement.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un long moment. Sirius se demandait vaguement à quoi pouvait bien penser son collègue quand soudain, l'ex Serpentard lui demanda d'un ton brusque :

- Tu couches avec elle ?

Il lui fallu un moment pour comprendre que Snape parlait de Julia. Il retint un éclat de rire et répondit :

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ça ne répond pas à la question.

- _Pas_ encore. Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux, Servilo ?

Snape eut un sourire.

- Pas du tout. Je constate juste encore une fois, que tu as un goût pitoyable. Cette femme est hideuse.

- Je me demande comment quelqu'un _comme toi_ peut juger la beauté d'une femme.

Il se maudit presque aussitôt de ses paroles.

- Peut-être bien, admit Snape avant d'ajouter, mais même en matière d'hommes, tu as des goûts pitoyables. Il suffit de me regarder ou encore de regarder Lupin.

Sirius resta amorphe une bonne dizaine de secondes. Mais c'était quoi cette conversation ? Comment Snape pouvait-il parler de choses comme ça avec tant de désinvolture ? Comme si être attiré par un homme était purement normal et pas un immense bug dans sa vie ! Sa vie aurait été bien plus saine sans cette pitoyable ébauche d'histoire qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Et puis…

- Merlin, que vient faire Remus dans cette histoire ?

Il n'eut en réponse qu'un regard furieux de Snape. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il s'acharnait à avoir une conversation civilisée avec ce type. C'était tout simplement impossible. Sirius faisait l'effort surhumain de lui pardonner cette histoire de sort ajoutée à cette histoire de bal et Snape lui sortait des conneries comme quoi il avait des goûts pitoyables ! C'était complètement faux d'ailleurs. Julia était très jolie même si elle n'était pas parfaite physiquement et son sourire était plus beau que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu voir sur des filles réputées _magnifiques._ Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait faire là dedans mais Remus lui aussi était très beau. Des yeux dorés incroyables, une jolie bouche et une façon d'être tout simplement admirable. Quant à Snape… Appart son regard, son intelligence ou cet air exalté qu'il abordait parfois, il devait admettre que sur ce coup là, il avait sérieusement manqué de discernement. Snape avait des cheveux d'une jolie couleur mais un peu gras, quoique désormais, cela se soit passablement amélioré et son nez était un peu crochu mais lui donnait, en fait, un petit air de voyou qui s'est éclaté le nez la veille en bataillant dans un bar. Ceci dit l'alcool y était surement pour quelque chose, il ne s'était pas rasé non plus. Ça lui donnait un air sexy en réalité…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

- Je me le demande aussi, Black ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Sirius comprit qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il eut soudain une envie irrépressible de plonger sous terre et sentit ses joues se rosir. Il détourna la tête pour que Snape ne le voie pas et avisa que son filleul regardait dans le vague. Il eut un sourire qui mourut aussitôt qu'il comprit que Harry regardait Malfoy. Il se raisonna tout seul, pour éviter de crier à Harry d'arrêter de mater ce fils de bouseux, en se répétant que son filleul était simplement sous le choc de cette histoire de bal. S'il n'avait pas été à l'origine de la semaine Valentine, il se serait certainement dit que c'était un coup monté. Deux parrains et leurs filleuls. Deux Serpentards avec deux Gryffondors. Deux ennemis entre eux. Deux hommes entre eux. Coïncidences toutes aussi pourries les unes que les autres, aussi bien pour lui que pour Harry. Peut-être qu'Harry était le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Ce sentiment de devoir affronter quelque chose qu'on ne veut pas du tout voir.

Mais non c'était stupide. Harry et Malfoy n'auraient JAMAIS le même genre de relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait lui-même avec Snape. D'ailleurs, qui avait ce genre de relation au juste ? Et pourquoi se tourmentait-il autant pour cette chose qui n'était qu'une légère erreur de parcours ?

Il vit la fin du cours arriver avec un plaisir immense et se leva directement. Il murmura à Julia de l'attendre quelques minutes et apostropha Harry et Hermione.

- Vous allez bien Sirius ? lui demanda la jeune fille avec un regard un peu trop inquisiteur pour ne pas être gênant.

- Bien, Hermione, et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner au bal ?

- Oui, moi, dit une voix derrière eux.

Sirius jeta un regard étonné à son élève, Luna Lovegood. Il avait connu Aphrodite Fergusson, devenue Lovegood, à Poudlard. Sa fille lui ressemblait énormément. Même air rêveur, même voix lointaine, mêmes yeux perdus dans le vague. Il réalisa seulement après que c'était une fille et il éclata de rire :

- Bah, à nous quatre avec _les deux autres_, on pourra lutter pour la tolérance dans le monde !

- Vous voulez dire, comme une sorte de gay pride ? marmonna Luna, l'air absent.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit tandis qu'il reconnaissait une des caractéristiques de la mère de son élève, à savoir, sortir à tout bout de champs des vérités purement dérangeantes. Cela l'avait toujours bien fait rire. Il eut une pensée de regret pour la jeune femme qui était décédée maintenant…

- Je suppose ?

Il se tourna vers son filleul et sa meilleure amie, les questionnant du regard. Hermione seule lui sourit en hochant la tête. Devant le manque de réaction d'Harry, elle le secoua :

- Allez, dis toi qu'au moins avec Malfoy tu ne t'ennuieras pas !

- Piètre consolation, marmonna le Survivant.

Sirius hocha la tête ne comprenant que trop bien.

- Draco n'est pas si méchant, Harry. Si tu faisais un effort pour le connaître, je suis sure que vous vous entendriez bien.

Sirius constata avec stupeur que Harry rougissait. Hermione le vit elle aussi et ils échangèrent un regard. Harry leur cachait visiblement quelque chose.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, Luna, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard surpris, semblant enfin réaliser où elle était et lui répondit avec un sourire :

- Elle serait heureuse d'entendre ça.

Sirius entra dans le bureau du directeur. Il était toujours un peu nostalgique lorsqu'il s'y rendait car cela lui rappelait les nombreuses fois où lui et James avaient échoués ici, après avoir abusé de la patience de McGonagall. Il eut un petit sourire triste en croisant le regard sévère de son ancien directeur et celui, simplement désapprobateur de son aïeul, directeur le moins apprécié de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore discutait avec un homme qui lui tournait le dos mais qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il serra dans ses bras, son meilleur ami, content qu'il soit là.

- Je voulais voir comment tu t'en sortais en tant que prof !

Sirius prit place dans un des fauteuils qu'Albus désignait de la main.

- Je m'en sors très bien. Mes élèves m'adorent, bien sur et moi, j'adore enseigner !

- J'ai vu quelques angelotes en venant, commença le lycanthrope.

- Ah, c'est une brillante idée de Sirius, intervint Albus, visiblement très amusé par cette histoire. J'ai moi-même reçu une dizaine d'invitations non désirées que j'ai du décliner.

- Je vois que vous ne portez pas de colliers ridicules, auriez-vous trouvé quelqu'un ?

Les soupçons de Sirius se révélèrent fondés et Albus leur annonça qu'il irait au bal avec Sinistra, la professeur d'astronomie. Remus, approuva son choix mais Sirius n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé cette femme.

- Je vous voyais plus avec Minerva, dit-il en souriant.

Albus et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

- Merlin, Minerva ne voudrait pas de moi pour tout l'or du monde. Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un seul grand amour dans sa vie ?

Sirius allait répondre que non mais son filleul entra dans le bureau, l'air essoufflé. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnu les deux maraudeurs.

- Je suis ravi de te revoir, Harry.

- Pareillement, professeur.

- Harry, fais moi plaisir, appelle moi Remus, d'accord ? Je me sens vieux quand on m'appelle professeur.

- Je te comprends Moony, j'ai moi-même l'impression d'avoir 40 ans en les écoutant.

- Peut-être est ce simplement parce que tu as presque 40 ans, Sirius ?

Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à Harry qui se tut et s'assit en silence. Albus, qui décidément s'amusait, intervint :

- Ça tombe bien Harry, nous parlions justement du grand amour !

Sirius retint un rire en voyant le visage de son survivant de filleul s'assombrir et ses yeux se lever au ciel. Remus et lui se regardèrent, moqueurs bien que tous deux désolés pour le jeune homme.

- Comme je le disais il y a quelques instants, Minerva McGonagall n'a eu qu'un seul amour dans sa vie. Il s'appelait Tristan et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, il était écossais.

- Ce n'est pas très étonnant en soi, marmonna Sirius, amusé.

- Ils se sont rencontrés pendant un voyage organisé par l'école. Ils sont tout de suite tombés amoureux et Tristan a patiemment attendu que Minerva finisse ses études. Il lui a alors demandé de l'épouser. Mais les parents de Minerva étaient très conservateurs et ils ont refusé net qu'elle se marie avec un moldu et elle a du refuser. Voilà.

Il y eut un silence.

- Mais c'est complètement horrible ! s'indigna Remus. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire Albus !

- Vous ne deviez pas montrer à Harry l'Amour qui surmonte tout ? s'étonna Sirius, mort de rire.

Harry avait la même expression choquée que Moony. Albus eut un petit rire avant de lever les mains pour apaiser Remus et Harry.

- L'histoire n'est pas finie. Tristan n'était pas décidé à laisser tomber l'affaire et il partit pour le petit continent sans savoir où Minerva habitait. Il la chercha des mois durant, montrant sa photo à droite, à gauche en espérant que quelqu'un la reconnaîtrait.

- C'est une démarche stupide, marmonna le seul professeur présent dans la pièce. Il avait une chance sur un million de réussir, comment pouvait-il espérer la retrouver ?

- Il était motivé par son amour. Il ne pouvait pas accepter de ne plus la revoir sachant qu'elle l'aimait comme il l'aimait. Il n'a pas renoncé et s'est rapproché peu à peu des endroits sorciers. Au final, c'est elle qui l'a retrouvé. Il n'avait plus le moindre argent et il était presque sans toit. Elle l'a hébergé dans son appartement. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser.

Voyant le regard perplexe de Harry, Albus s'expliqua :

- Dans le monde sorcier, lorsqu'une sorcière est demandée en mariage, ses parents ont les moyens de lui jeter un sort qui la rend impossible d'aller à l'encontre de leur avis. C'était un sort très répandu à l'époque et Minerva ne pouvait donc pas épouser Tristan. Elle finit par lui expliquer qu'elle était une sorcière, qu'il existait un monde dont il n'avait pas idée. Il l'a cru, l'accepta et ils vécurent des mois heureux dans le petit appartement. Mais Tristan se fit écraser par une voiture, un jour de novembre. Minerva était totalement dévastée, bien sur. Elle ne parle jamais de cette époque mais je pense qu'elle est restée enfermée chez elle une année entière avant de venir me demander un emploi. Depuis, elle vit ici et elle n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre.

Il y eut un autre silence empli de réflexion que Sirius brisa. Il n'encadrait rien à cette histoire :

- Minerva est stupide. Pourquoi se refuser à aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Tristan l'aurait certainement voulu, non ? Il serait certainement heureux qu'elle refasse sa vie et qu'elle soit heureuse, non ?

- Mais Minerva est heureuse comme elle vit, argumenta Albus, calmement.

- Je ne pense pas. Si elle s'empêche de tomber amoureuse, ou simplement d'essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre juste en souvenir de son amour, elle doit forcement se sentir seule et triste parfois, non ? dit Harry.

Le filleul et le parrain échangèrent un même regard. Tout cela était surtout du gâchis.

- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, déclara Remus, s'attirant les regards de tous. Minerva ne veut plus tomber amoureuse, Minerva est amoureuse. Le fait que Tristan soit mort ne change rien au fait qu'elle l'aimera toute sa vie. Pour cela, elle ne ressent pas le besoin ni l'envie d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, ou même d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense que la mort de son amour est la seule chose qui la rende vraiment triste.

Définitivement, il ne comprenait pas. Si lui perdait une personne aussi chère, il ne continuerait surement pas à aimer son souvenir. Il ferait son deuil, il tournerait la page. Visiblement Minerva n'y arrivait pas et visiblement ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Était-il possible de renoncer à tout amour pour un autre qui ne sera plus jamais réciproque ? Était-il réellement possible à tous, d'aimer à ce point ? Jusqu'à présent, dans ses quarantes années de vécu, jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un autant. Bien sur, il vivrait toujours avec l'esprit de James à ses côtés et jamais il ne l'oublierait mais en amour…

- Je crois que Harry et Sirius ont besoin de voir pour croire, dit calmement Albus. J'espère que vous le verrez un jour, vraiment.

Il semblait un peu triste. Sirius et Harry se regardèrent à nouveau, un peu gênés de rester si sceptique face à cette conviction de l'amour éternel et compagnie. Les maraudeurs sortirent du bureau peu après et se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Sirius. En chemin, Remus s'arrêta soudain et prit la main de son ami entre les siennes.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi il est noté : _Severus Snape_ sur ta main.

Sirius constata avec désespoir que son ami était très amusé par cette vision d'horreur. Il retira sa main et passa amicalement son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours eu une tête de plus que Remus.

- Mon cher Moony, c'est encore un sale coup en traître de Servilo. Figure toi qu'il était bourré ce matin et je…

- TU AS EMBRASSE DRACO ? les interrompit une voix féminine.

Ils ne se consultèrent pas, sachant déjà qu'ils allaient écouter cette conversation, tapis dans l'obscurité du couloir. Sirius devina que son ami avait reconnu lui aussi, la douce et mélodieuse voix de sa cousine, Narcissa.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit pour que tu me hurles dessus, Cissy.

Sirius eut une grimace en reconnaissant la voix de Snape et peu à peu, l'information entra dans son cerveau. Snape avait embrassé Malfoy, Snape avait embrassé Malfoy. Snape avait embrassé Malfoy ! Le regard surpris de son loup-garou favori le fit reprendre ses esprits et il cacha l'expression de profonde colère qui venait de s'imprimer sur son visage.

- Bon sang, Severus, je n'avais pas besoin de ça, ce soir !

- Calme toi, je ne vis pas le demander en mariage, ton fils !

- J'ESPERE BIEN ! ET J'AI PLEINEMENT LE DROIT D'ÊTRE ÉNERVEE, SEV ! BORDEL TU VIENS DE M'ANNONCER QUE MON FILS EST GAY !

- Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Arrête deux minutes, Narcissa. Ton fils n'est pas gay, il était juste saoul, comme moi.

- CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE ! TU NE DEVRAIS PAS EMBRASSER DES GENS AUSSI JEUNES, SEVERUS ! TU N'AS PAS À UTILISER MON FILS DANS TES MOMENTS DE FRUSTRATIONS !

- MAIS C'EST FINI OUI ! JE NE SUIS PAS FRUSTRE NARCISSA !

- Alors pourquoi avoir embrassé Draco ? demanda-t-elle plus posément.

- Une nouvelle fois, j'étais saoul. Je n'aurais pas embrassé ton fils sinon. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- TU OSES EN PLUS PRETENDRE QUE MON FILS N'EST PAS TON GENRE ! SOIS MAUDIT UN MILLIER DE FOIS SNAPE ! TU ES SIMPLEMENT INCAPABLE D'ADMETTRE QUE LES PERSONNES QUI ONT LE SANG DES BLACK DANS LES VEINES TE FONT TRIPER ! COMME BELLATRIX OU… OU COMME SIRIUS !

- NE ME PARLE PAS DE CETTE ERREUR DE LA NATURE, NARCISSA ! LES BLACK SONT LOIN D'ÊTRE TRIPANTS, FIGURE TOI ! VOUS ETES TOUS LES MEMES ! ARROGANTS ET HAUTAINS ! QUANT À SIRIUS BLACK C'EST JUSTE UNE ABOMINATION ! ET TOI TU ES PIRE QU'UNE VELANE EN COLERE ! TU M'EMMERDES ! D'AILLEURS CETTE CONVERSATION N'A PAS LUI D'ÊTRE ! JE M'EN VAIS !

Il y eut des bruits de pas et Sirius du trainer un Remus écroulé de rire, dans un coin pour voir passer un Snape complètement furieux. Lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta à leur hauteur, Sirius plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son ami.

- Et quand je disais que ce n'était pas mon genre, je voulais dire que je ne suis pas de ceux qui embrassent n'importe qui pour se rassurer, Narcissa.

Et il continua sa route, suivi par une autre furie blonde qui passa, elle aussi sans les voir. Sirius consentit alors enfin à lacher Remus, qui continua de rire.

- Cette femme est vraiment exceptionnelle, hoqueta-t-il entre deux rires.

Sirius lui jeta un regard de profonde perplexité. Sa cousine était une véritable harpie, oui mais il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à ça. C'était une caractéristique des femmes de sa famille. Par contre, la conversation avait été plus que... bref, très…

Soit.

Servilus abusait de ses élèves et il pensait de Sirius que…

_NE ME PARLE PAS DE CETTE ERREUR DE LA NATURE !_

Il ferma les yeux longuement avant de se relever et de tendre sa main à Remus. Ce dernier la prit et se releva avant de demander, un air inquiet sur le visage :

-Ca neva pas?

Sirius le toisa d'un air hautain.

_QUANT À SIRIUS BLACK C'EST JUSTE UNE ABOMINATION !_

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas, finit-il par répondre, essayant de maitriser sa voix.

Il se dirigea alors vers ses appartements et fit mine de ne pas entendre Remus marmonner à ses côtés :

- Alors pourquoi tes mains tremblent ?

Il accéléra le pas. Il était en retard à son rendez-vous avec Julia. Snape pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait sur lui, il n'avait rien à faire de l'avis de ce crétin, cet ignoble personnage.

-Pourquoi je m'occuperai de l'avis d'un gars qui embrasse ses élèves, hein? demanda Sirius malgré lui.

Remus eut un petit rire.

-J'ai bien une idée...

Sirius l'ignora.

* * *

**Voilà voilà,on clotce chapitre sur cette belle discussion absolument pas prévue...Sans parler de l'histoire sur le grand amour de Minerva mais je trouve, après réflexion qu'il montre bien le scepticisme de Sirius et Harry sur l'amour. Enfin, c'était peut-être un peu lourd à lire (toutes mes excuses, vraimenté-è)mais tant pis ! Je l'aime bien comme ça ce chapitre… J'espère que vous aussi et si ce n'est pas le cas, eh bien… Vous êtes comme Sirius, vous n'avez aucun goût!Hein Sirius ?**

**Sirius : **Pourquoi ? Moi, j'aime bien ta fic…

**L'autrice : (…) **Quelqu'un a un mouchoir ? (reniflements)


	6. Sirius et Severus IV

**Sirius et Severus IV**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Pairing : **SB/SS, DM/HP + quelques autres couples sous-entendus.

**Note de l'autrice : **Voilà, voilà, comme prévu, dans les délais (ce qui est tout de même, purement hallucinant) nous retrouvons Severus ! La réminiscence est un peu plus longue que d'habitude et je pense que le chapitre en soi, est plus court et je m'en excuse. Ce n'était vraiment pas le plus facile à écrire celui là ! Ceci dit j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- _Il se passe quelque chose avec Lucius et Bella._

_Je ne fus même pas surpris. Je jetai un regard désintéressé à la chambre ou Narcissa m'avait emmené. La plupart des affaires étaient détruites comme si quelqu'un s'était acharné à les démolir unes par unes et on pouvait lire sur les murs des dizaines d'injures. Une inscription qui disait « Abomination de ma chair et de mon sang, traître à ton rang et à ta famille, immonde créature sortie de mon corps, je te renie, je te renie ! » me confirma que nous nous trouvions certainement dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius Black._

_Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère m'emmenait souvent à Square Grimmaud pour voir Cisthéna Black. J'aimais beaucoup ses visites, trop rares, car il n'y avait qu'à ces occasions que ma mère semblait réellement heureuse et de plus je pouvais observer à volonté les nombreux objets dangereux mais si intéressants que contenait la vieille et noble maison des Black. Cisthéna ne semblait nous recevoir que lorsque sa maison était vide. Je n'avais donc jamais rencontré ni son mari, ni ses deux fils. Il y avait enfin une autre raison pour laquelle j'aimais venir au 12, Square Grimmaud. Cisthéna Black était une femme très jolie et j'étais amoureux d'elle._

_Aujourd'hui, la maison ainsi que sa maîtresse avaient bien changé. Cisthéna avait très mal vieilli. Elle semblait toujours porter le deuil et de son mari décédé et de son fils renié. Elle avait pourtant tenu à organiser une grande réception pour les vingt ans de son désormais unique fils, Regulus. Regulus semblait à peine réaliser que cette fête était pour lui, il restait dans son coin, sans parler ou presque à quiconque. Regulus avait beau être un aussi bon Occlumens que moi, je pouvais voir par son comportement en dehors de nos réunions ce qu'il projetait de faire, et je ne pouvais qu'admirer son courage. Pourrais-je, moi, quitter le Lord au grand jour alors qu'il était de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus inhumain ? _

_Non, je ne pourrais pas mais je pouvais toujours tenter autre chose. J'y pensais depuis un moment, mais je n'était encore sur de rien. C'était très risqué, évidemment, et moi, j'évitai les risques d'habitude. _

_Mais les récents évènements me motivaient de plus en plus à agir. Les enlèvements de femmes, les tortures, le comportement de plus en plus sanguinaires des autres mangemorts. Cette folie contagieuse qui semblait les atteindre les uns après les autres. Les anciens d'abord et puis les plus jeunes, Croupton par exemple mais surtout Bellatrix et Lucius. La première avait changé d'attitude du jour au lendemain, m'étant fin à notre relation et épousant ce lourdaud de Lestrange une semaine plus tard. Le second avait été plus lent, délaissant peu à peu sa femme alors que je savais mieux que personne combien Narcissa comptait à ses yeux. Il ne pensait plus lui aussi qu'à notre Maitre, reniant ainsi la plupart des « commandements » des Malfoy._

_Alors non, je n'étais pas surpris que sa femme, devenue entre temps une grande amie, me confie ses inquiétudes quant au nouveau comportement de sa sœur et de son mari. Je finis par répondre d'une voix atone :_

- _Je sais, Narcissa. Lui as-tu dit ?_

_Elle savait pertinemment de quoi je parlais. Un mois auparavant, alors qu'elle m'annonçait la nouvelle, nous avions convenu qu'elle en parlerait à Lucius avant cet anniversaire. Elle détourna le regard et ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait donc pas parlé. Les récents enlèvements devaient l'inquiéter. Après tout, elle en ignorait la cause._

- _Et quand comptes-tu lui en parler ? La veille de l'accouchement ? sifflai-je, sarcastique._

_Elle eut un ricanement sans joie._

- _Peut-être qu'il ne le remarquera pas, dit-elle sombrement._

_Oui, en effet, on pouvait en douter._

- _Il n'y a plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres par-ci, les désirs du Maitre des Ténèbres par là où encore la Prophétie du Lord des Ténèbres, continua-t-elle, sa colère allant crescendo._

_Alors, il lui avait parlé de la prophétie ? Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, Lucius avait beaucoup de mal à tenir un secret… Surtout avec Narcissa._

- _Je ne le reconnais plus, Sev, dit-elle la voix plus calme, peut-être que si… que si je le quittais, il comprendrais et que…_

- _Narcissa ! criai-je malgré moi. Tu ne dois pas quitter Lucius ! Pourquoi crois-tu que le Lord t'importune si peu pour que tu rejoignes ses rangs ? Parce que tu es la femme de Lucius ! De plus, les gens pourraient voir beaucoup plus qu'il n'y est dans cette rupture. Tu sais comment ils marchent. Ils finiraient par faire le lien entre toi et ton cousin et…_

- _Mais c'est ridicule ! Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de rejoindre Dumbledore !_

_Elle tapa du plat de la main, le bureau à ses côtés, envoyant voler un cadre par terre. _

- _Cissy, lui dis-je d'un ton doux, en lui prenant la main. Tu continues quand même d'écrire à Black, je me trompe ?_

- _Je… Oui, mais personne ne le sait et…_

- _Personne n'a intérêt à le savoir, la coupai-je, catégorique. Si Lucius l'apprenait…_

_Je n'imaginai même pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Je la rapprochai de moi, pour la réconforter et baissai les yeux. Mon regard se posa sur le cadre qu'elle avait envoyé valser. Il contenait une photo de Sirius Black et de son pote loup-garou. Ils se tenaient enlacés, Sirius enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son prétendu simple ami. La photo devait dater de la cinquième année. Remus regardait Sirius les yeux remplis de tendresse. Sirius releva alors la tête, me jeta un regard moqueur et embrassa sauvagement Remus._

_Je détournai les yeux et repoussai doucement Narcissa. Elle me jeta un regard étonné, je devais faire une drôle de tête. Je repris un air impassible mais elle me demanda pourtant :_

- _Ça ne va pas ?_

- _Si, bien. Je m'inquiète pour toi, répondis-je. Je n'y connais rien mais le stress ce n'est pas très conseillé pour une personne enceinte. Tu devrais prendre du repos._

_Elle me frappa gentiment l'épaule en souriant :_

- _Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter. D'abord Regulus et puis…_

- _Et puis ? demandai-je, un peu outré par son regard soupçonneux._

- _Je ne devrais peut-être pas t'en parler, dit-elle soudainement._

_Je poussai un soupir excédé. _

- _Narcissa, ce que nous nous disons ici, ne sors pas d'ici. De toute manière, tu n'aurais pas engagé le sujet si tu ne me faisais pas confiance, alors dis moi, s'il te plait._

- _Bien je m'inquiète pour Evans._

- _Evans ?_

- _Sirius m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant pour fin juillet et avec tous ses enlèvements…_

_Je cachai autant que possible mon inquiétude. Pas la peine de stresser une femme enceinte, hein ?Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre au Maître que Lily à attendait un enfant de ce dégénéré de Potter pour fin juillet, quelqu'un comme Pettigrow par exemple, impossible que le Maître laisse passer cela. Surtout que Potter avait défié au moins deux fois le Maître, ce crétin. Néanmoins… Néanmoins, même si aider, indirectement, ce salopard de Potter et ses deux potes qui fricottaient certainement à tout va, me déplaisais plus que fortement, je ne pouvais pas laisser Lily se faire…_

_Non, vraiment pas. _

- _Ravi pour elle, dis-je d'un ton désinvolte. Ne te tracasse pas pour les Potter, ils savent se défendre. Et pour Regulus ?_

_Narcissa me jeta un regard surpris, surement s'étonnait-elle que je ne m'inquiète pas davantage._

- _Je crains qu'il ne veuille quitter vos rangs._

_Je poussai un soupir, c'était bien ce que je craignais. J'entendis Cisthéna crier que le diner était servi. Je demandai rapidement :_

- _Sait-il ce qu'il risque ?_

- _Bien sur, fit Narcissa avec une grimace._

- _Alors, ni toi, ni moi ne pourrons le faire changer d'avis. C'est son choix._

_Je baissai la voix et jetai un regard inquisiteur autour de nous. Evidemment, nous étions plus que seuls._

- _Et moi aussi._

_Narcissa blêmit. J'en souris presque, ému qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi._

- _Alors tu vas le faire pour finir ?_

- _Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de la chambre pour aller manger.

* * *

_

- Severus ?

Le visage pale et parfait de Narcissa Malfoy apparut dans le champ de vision du Maître des Potions. Et avec lui, le souvenir de la veille.

_TU N'AS PAS À UTILISER MON FILS DANS TES MOMENTS DE FRUSTRATIONS !_

Il fronça les sourcils et referma brusquement les yeux, énervé par ce simple souvenir. Il repoussa la charmante créature qui lui souriait comme si de rien n'était.

- Vas t'en, Narcissa.

Elle éclata de rire et, sans pitié, tira les couvertures en arrière, exposant Severus au froid sibérien de sa chambre, cachots obligent. Il poussa un cri de rage et sortit du lit, enragé. Il ne faut pas énerver un Snape de bon matin. Il jeta un regard noir à son invitée tout en enfilant une robe noire.

- Mais pourquoi caches-tu ton cooorps de reeeve sous tes robes si tristes, Sev ? Ça me peine, tant de potentiel gâché et dissimulé, dit Narcissa, narquoise.

- Si tu tiens à la vie femme, ne te moque pas de mon corps, siffla Severus, un peu troublé pourtant.

- Mais je ne me moque pas, je constate, continua la femme avec une sourire carnassier. Vraiment, Sev, tu caches bien ton jeu !

Il coupa court à cette conversation plus qu'indécente en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Ignorant les protestations de Narcissa, il se regarda d'un air critique dans le miroir en pied. Et comme chaque jour, se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas encore fait disparaître ce foutu miroir. Et pourquoi il ne faisait plus de sport. Et pourquoi il avait hérité de la peau diaphane de sa mère. Était-ce lui ou on voyait les veines à travers sa peau ?

Il détourna le regard, définitivement atterré par son allure pitoyable, le moral au plus bas. Tout ça c'était encore la faute à Narcissa.

- JE NE T'INVITERAI PLUS JAMAIS VIEILLE HARPIE !

Narcissa eut un cri offusqué qui lui tira un sourire satisfait. Il entra sous la douche, et ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau pour couvrir les insultes de sa chère amie.

10 minutes plus tard, il ressortait de la douche. Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille, décidé à faire fi des remarques sarcastiques (parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça) de Narcissa et sortit de la salle de bain, s'étonnant que son invitée aie arrêté si rapidement de lui hurler dessus. En entrant dans le salon, il se figea d'horreur. Draco était venu dire bonjour à sa mère, de toute évidence et avait décidé de le faire de bon matin, sans prévenir. Narcissa et son fils le regardèrent un instant étonnés et Severus se sentit rougir lorsqu'il vit leurs regards le détailler de haut en bas. Un sourire moqueur ? Appréciateur ? Lubrique ? Bref un sourire étrange mais identique naquit sur les lèvres des deux Malfoy. Narcissa sembla alors voir le regard de son fils et lui cacha les yeux de sa main en poussant une exclamation indignée.

- SEVERUS, TU ES UN VERITABLE TENTATEUR ! JE T'INTERDIS DE RENDRE MON FILS GAY, TU ENTENDS !

Severus le Tentateur ouvrit grands les yeux, aberré par tant de mauvaise foi, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux trempés et respira profondément avant de répondre d'une voix calme :

- Narcissa, je ne l'ai pas forcé à me mater, par Merlin ! Et je ne savais même pas qu'il était là.

- Tu es comme ce serpent dans ce bouquin, qui tente l'innocent petit moldu à manger la pomme interdite ! siffla la blonde tenant toujours la main sur les yeux de Draco qui protestait vivement. Et ne restes pas planté là, va t'habiller, indécent !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, excédé, et consentit à s'habiller. Pour faire enrager ses deux invités, il prit tout son temps et s'habilla lentement devant la blonde qui retenait à grande peine Draco.

- Mais Mère, lâchez-moi, c'est ridicule, je ne matais pas Severus !

- Ah non, et que faisais-tu alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix très posée malgré la situation.

- Je dirais plutôt que fais_iez_-_vous _! grommela le Maitre des Potions, toujours gêné à l'idée d'avoir été si ouvertement reluqué.

Il se retourna, complètement habillé et décocha un sourire froid à Narcissa qui relâcha son fils. Draco fusilla du regard sa mère puis constata avec déception que son parrain était de nouveau habillé. Il leur en fit part.

- Je t'en prie Draco, sois décent.

Draco éclata de rire et s'assit dans le canapé.

- Allons, mère, vous l'avez bien vu vous aussi, il est vraiment…

- Un mot de plus et je ne parie pas 1 noise de ta vie, Draco Lucius Malfoy, siffla Snape en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Pour une fois, Narcissa sembla l'approuver et, clôturant le sujet, commença à discuter avec son fils sur ses notes. Severus, lui, laissa ses pensées dériver sur la veille. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Black.

_Tu couches avec elle ?_

Sur le moment, il lui avait semblé impossible de ne pas le demander. Quel cauchemar. Connaissant le clébard, il s'était certainement fait des illusions avec cette question plus qu'innocente. Sérieusement, il voulait juste s'informer.

Mais oui bien sur. Autant l'admettre, sur le moment, _oui sur le moment,_ il avait été un rien jaloux. Mais il y avait une explication tout simple à cela. S'il on combinait l'abus de whisky, toute cette histoire de bal et ses rêves bizarres qu'ils faisait depuis trois jours, c'était presque logique !

Oui, car il avait fini par admettre que Black n'était pas le responsable de cette histoire de Réminiscence. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus vraiment sur que cela en soit. Et dernièrement, Black désirait tout autant que lui, voire certainement beaucoup plus, oublier toute cette histoire.

Il poussa un soupir en faisant apparaître un service de thé et se plongea dans la conversation des deux Malfoy.

- Un Acceptable en DCFM c'est tout sauf acceptable, Draco !

- Réprimandez votre stupide cousin, mère. S'il enseignait mieux peut-être que je…

Narcissa se racla la gorge tandis que Severus sourit derrière sa tasse de thé. Mauvaise réponse, Draco.

- Sache que mon « stupide cousin » comme tu le dis si bien, Draco, m'a enseigné à peu près tout ce que je sais. D'ailleurs aucun Black n'est stupide, nous sommes tous étonnamment beaux et incroyablement brillants. (Severus poussa une exclamation moqueuse. Narcissa l'ignora) Tu es un Black et tu te dois de faire honneur à notre famille, Draco. Evidemment, je n'attendais cependant pas moins de mauvaise foi de ta part, vu qui est ton père, donc j'ai invité Sirius à notre petite réunion. Il est en retard d'ailleurs, finit-elle avec une moue ignorant royalement son hôte qui venait de se lever brusquement, lâchant sa tasse au passage.

- Pardon ?

On frappa à la porte. Draco se leva pour aller ouvrir, le visage sombre tandis que Narcissa faisait se rasseoir Severus avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Cela te dérangeait Severus ? dit-elle avec un air très innocent et très factice sur le visage. Mais il fallait me le dire.

- Narcissa, tu n'es qu'une créature perfide et vile. Je me vengerais, grommela-t-il en se rasseyant néanmoins.

- J'attends de voir, ricana Narcissa. SIRIUS !

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Sirius Black, le regard lointain, les cheveux en bataille, la cravate de travers et un sourire désarmant collé au visage. Severus détourna le regard, dérangé par cette vue plus que… Bref par cette vue, et croisa le regard doré et brillant d'une bienveillance horripilante de Remus Lupin. Il s'enfonça plus, si cela était possible, dans son fauteuil et se cacha derrière sa tasse de thé, nouvellement réparée, essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image mentale de Lupin embrassant à pleine bouche Black. N'en avait-il pas rêvé cette nuit ?

Une coïncidence qui ressemblait fort à une sorte de prémonition du cauchemar à venir…

Une minute. Il n'était pas Trelawney. Lui, faire des rêves prémonitoires ? Totalement stupide.

- Tu es en retard, constata froidement Narcissa. Mais comme tu as amené Lupin, continua-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus chaleureuse, je passerai l'éponge pour cette fois.

- Tu es trop magnanime, cousine, répondit Black, sarcastique, en remuant sa baguette d'un air négligent pour faire apparaître deux fauteuils supplémentaires.

Ce type n'était qu'un laxiste dépravé. Le sourire moqueur de Black disparut cependant lorsqu'il vit Draco. Ce dernier ne sembla pas le remarquer et fit de la place à sa mère en se rapprochant de Severus. Il lui jeta au passage, un regard désespéré auquel le maître des potions répondit d'un sourire moqueur. Il ne serait pas le seul à passer un pénible moment. Les deux nouveaux venus s'assirent. Remus aux côtés de Narcissa et Black juste en face de Severus, à son grand désappointement. Tous deux se toisèrent du regard de longues minutes tandis que les trois autres parlaient calmement. Severus n'écoutait rien trop occupé à se rappeler une fois encore ses agissements de la veille.

_Il y a longtemps, on a été bien plus proches que ça, non ?_

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas gémir de honte. Quel cauchemar, achevez-le.

- Draco n'est pas un mauvais élève, Narcissa, il a d'excellents résultats dans toutes les matières mais il semblerait juste qu'il aie des difficultés dans ce cours, disait Lupin, le regard bienveillant, le sourire bienveillant, une expression bienveillante fichée sur le visage.

Ce type était le fils spirituel d'Albus Dumbledore, ou quoi ? Toute cette bienveillance de la part de cet hypocrite de loup-garou, qui, fallait-il le rappeler, avait tenté de le tuer, l'énervait au plus haut point. Quelle hypocrisie !

- Ce ne sont pas des difficultés, protesta Draco, blessé dans son estime, j'ai juste… hum un peu de mal à me concentrer pendant ce cours.

Black ne s'était pas rasé. Ce type n'avait tout simplement aucune allure. Il portait les mêmes robes que la veille. Et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Et Lupin était, comme par hasard, « venu lui dire bonjour ». Si c'est deux là n'avaient pas baisés comme des bêtes toute la nuit, ça y ressemblait fort ! Inconsciemment, il commença à triturer un pan de sa robe, nerveusement.

- Cela aurait-il un rapport avec Harry ? demanda Lupin toujours dégoulinant de bienveillance.

Répugnant. Comment faisait Narcissa pour garder son calme devant cet hypocrite ? Plus Severus le regardait, plus il avait envie de l'endoloriser, ce pauvre type.

- Qu'est ce que Potter vient faire là-dedans ? demanda d'une voix traînante Draco, toute politesse oubliée.

Certain qu'il fallait être un attardé congénital pour aborder le sujet « Potter » auprès de Draco en cette époque où le nom du Survivant était tatouée sur sa main.

- Oui, Lupin, qu'est ce que Potter vient foutre dans cette histoire ? S'il y a une explication aux résultats de Draco dans cette matière, c'est l'incompétence du pseudo-professeur qui l'enseigne ! siffla Severus d'un ton cassant.

- Je l'attendais presque, celle là, Snape. Tu n'as plus aucune originalité, le railla Sirius. Et contrairement à toi, je vois tout à fait le rapport entre les notes pitoyables de Malfoy à mon cours et Harry.

- Et bien, vas-y éclaire-nous, Black ! J'oubliais que tu adore te faire passer pour la science infuse.

- Tiens, je m'appelle Black aujourd'hui ? Pourtant hier…

Black était un homme mort.

- Un clébard doit savoir fermer sa gueule au bon moment, Black. Tu devrais demander à Lupin de t'éduquer avec plus de fermeté.

- Je n'ai pas à recevoir de conseils d'éducation d'un pervers qui embrasse ses élèves, Snape !

Lourd silence durant lequel Severus conserva les yeux fermés.

Était-il déjà mort de honte ? L'enfer pouvait-il être si silencieux ? Notez qu'il pouvait être envoyé au paradis après toute la patience hallucinante dont il avait fait preuve aujourd'hui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et constata avec désespoir qu'il était toujours dans ses appartements, transformés depuis quelques minutes, en véritable chambre de torture. Sirius avait toujours son sourire mauvais, Draco gardait les yeux rivés sur son cousin éloigné et professeur et Narcissa et Remus s'entreregardaient, visiblement gênés. Enfin, le loup-garou prit la parole.

- Oui, en fait, nous vous avons entendu vous disputer hier soir à ce propos et hum…

- C'est vrai que nous n'étions pas très discret, admit Narcissa avec un sourire infime.

Quoi ? Elle passait l'éponge là-dessus ? Encore ? Où était passée Narcissa ? Possédée ? Sous Imperium ? Severus essaya de questionner son filleul du regard mais ce dernier c'était levé.

- Alors c'est VOUS qui l'avez dit à Potter ! On peut savoir ce qu'il vous a pris, pauvre imbécile !

- Oh, tu changes de ton, Malfoy. Quel importance qu'Harry l'ai appris de moi ou pas ? Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même pour te laisser abuser par le premier frustré venu !

Severus se leva à son tour et fonça sur Black avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Lupin s'interposa fermement tandis que Narcissa affichait un air exaspéré. Il essaya un moment de repousser le lycanthrope avant d'admettre que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il ferait le poids contre _ça_ et il se recula. Il y eut un silence avant que Lupin, après s'être assuré que Severus resterait calme, se rassit et parla d'un ton badin :

- Je disais donc qu'il était possible que le manque de concentration en cours de ton fils, Narcissa, soit le fait de la présence de Potter dans ce même cours.

Narcissa se rassit à son tour et répondit du même ton :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'Harry Potter pourrait distraire mon fils ?

Lupin eut un petit rire. Severus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, abattu. Visiblement Narcissa et le loup-garou allaient continuer leur simulation de réunion parents-professeurs encore un moment et rien ne pourrait les déranger. Draco sembla arriver à la même conclusion car il se rassit lui aussi dans le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, le visage impassible.

- Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que Harry et Draco ne s'entendent pas… hum très bien.

- Oui, c'est regrettable, n'est ce pas ? constata calmement la jeune femme s'attirant les regards indignés de Draco et de Severus.

Narcissa devenait-elle folle à force de rester seule aux manoirs à gérer les affaires de la famille Malfoy ? Ou peut-être que la présence permanente de sa belle-mère, la charmante mais maléfique Cassiopée Malfoy à ses côtés, avait lamentablement ramolli Narcissa ?

- Sans parler qu'avec le bal, cela doit être pire que tout maintenant.

Sujet dangereux, Lupin, sujet dangereux. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à son filleul qui lui suffit pour comprendre que, non, Draco n'avait pas parlé de cette histoire à sa mère. Le blond était devenu livide et se tassait dans son fauteuil.

- Quel histoire de bal ? demanda poliment Narcissa.

Severus soupira. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Quand Narcissa saurait que son fils, qu'elle soupçonnait déjà d'être gay, avait accepté d'accompagner Potter au bal, Draco allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Et lui aussi, pour ne pas avoir bien surveillé son fils et pour l'avoir définitivement perverti. Fantastique, absolument fantastique. Il chercha rapidement un moyen de détourner la conversation et eut presque un élan de gratitude pour Black lorsqu'il lui en donna un.

- Black ! Ote tes sales pattes de ma plante !

L'appelé sursauta avant de fusiller Severus du regard, s'éloignant néanmoins de l'Akarelle. Intérieurement, le maître des potions pria pour que Black n'en reste pas là. Il fallait qu'il trouve un prétexte pour mettre un terme à cette réunion.

- Qui a les mains les plus sales ici, Servilus ?

Oh, bas, Black, vraiment très bas.

- Encore une allusion de ce genre, Black et je…

Un gémissement inhumain l'interrompit. Il se tourna immédiatement vers l'Akarelle, reconnaissant le cri caractéristique d'une plante à l'agonie. Il vit la seule et unique fleur d'un rouge sang, se ternir, se racornir et enfin tomber en poussière. Il resta un instant figé. Puis, il se leva prestement, prit la plante et la fourra dans les mains de Black.

- Va donc expliquer à Dumbledore pourquoi il n'aura pas sa potion ce soir comme prévu. Dis lui bien qu'en moins de trois secondes, un incroyable crétin de clébard a ruiné plus de deux semaines de travail et de patience pour une pathétique fleur INDISPENSABLE à la préparation de cette même potion. Vas-y, tout de suite et emmène donc ton petit loup et ta cousine avec toi.

Il arrêta d'un signe de la main, le mouvement de protestation qu'amorçait Narcissa.

- Vous réitérerez votre simulacre de réunion plus tard, ailleurs et surtout SANS MOI ! Dehors.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Narcissa ne pousse un soupir découragé, signal que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Severus les regarda sortir de ses appartements, n'y croyant qu'à moitié. Il entendit alors un murmure de sa meilleure amie à Lupin :

- Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car il avisa Draco qui sortait. Il le retint par le bras.

- Il faut qu'on parle Draco.

Ils attendirent que tous soient enfin sortis et se rassirent. Severus apprécia quelques instants le calme et la sérénité revenue dans son salon. Enfin, il prit la parole :

- Depuis quand ta mère et Lupin sont si proches ?

Draco sembla alors seulement remarquer la familiarité entre Narcissa et Lupin et répondit :

- Je l'ignore, c'est la première fois que je les vois ensemble.

- C'est vraiment étrange, constata Severus, plongé dans ses pensées.

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par : _Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher _?

- Euh, Sev... Pour l'autre soir, je voulais…

Severus eut un sourire infime et l'interrompit :

- Ecoute Draco, c'était très plaisant mais… Tu n'es pas mon genre. Désolé.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Draco dévisagea son parrain.

- Sev, pince moi, tu viens de faire une plaisanterie, là ?

En effet, sa nouvelle sympathie l'étonnait lui-même. Peut-être, y avait-il quelque chose dans le whisky. Quelque chose de permanent qui le rendait aimable.

…

Ridicule.

- Tu sais Draco, dit-il plus pour changer de sujet qu'autre chose, je crains que tu ne doives parler de cette histoire de bal à ta mère, tôt ou tard.

- Vraiment ? Je comptais garder ça pour moi, elle s'en va bien ce soir, non ?

- Oui mais…

Severus soupira, plus qu'attristé à cette idée.

- Elle reviendra pour le bal, les parents sont toujours invités. Ou du moins, ils l'étaient dans la version originale.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

- Quel cauchemar.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Narcissa deux fois en moins d'une semaine. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à ça.

- En passant, Sev, tu te rappelle que tu as accepté d'aller au bal avec Black ?

Silence lourd.

- Draco, changeons de sujet, tu le veux bien.

Il ne pouvait que s'en souvenir. Il voyait sans cesse cette marque infâme sur sa main. Son bras ne portait plus que les sceaux de ses conneries.

Narcissa Malfoy entra en trombe dans les appartements du professeur de Potions et d'une voix bien trop calme, demanda sans préavis :

- Peut-on m'expliquer cette histoire de bal ?

* * *

Severus marchait la tête basse, douloureuse des cris de colères de sa meilleure amie. Bien sur, elle était plus qu'énervée par l'histoire du bal et leur avait bien fait comprendre. Les sautes d'humeur de Narcissa étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes. Il soupçonnait Cassiopée d'y être pour quelque chose. Evidemment, il en avait pris pour son grade pendant deux bonnes heures avant que Draco n'aie la bonne idée d'informer sa mère qu'il était lui aussi, promis à quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un étant Sirius Black. Severus avait montré d'un air dépité sa main et contre toute attente, cela avait calmé Narcissa. Elle avait sourit bêtement et le reste de la journée s'était passée calmement. Il n'avait eu qu'un seul cours aujourd'hui et il avait été bien pénible. Les élèves le charriaient sans cesse sur son cavalier. Evidemment, il les avait vite fait taire mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir eu les nerfs en pelote pendant toute l'heure. Il avait au moins le réconfort de penser que ce cours avait été aussi pénible pour lui que pour les minables petits poufsouffles qui l'avait suivi. Mais le pire était à venir.

Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Il ne savait que trop bien ce dont voulait parler le directeur et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

Il poussa un soupir en donnant le mot de passe 'Milkyway' à la statue. Tandis qu'il montait jusqu'au bureau, il laissa ses pensées dériver sur un sujet plus qu'intéressant. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il aimer les Milkyway ?

- Entrez Severus.

Il entra, le visage impassible. Et constata que Potter était également présent. Il eut une grimace de dégout inconsciente en prenant place face à Albus.

- Harry vient d'avoir un rêve assez étrange, Severus.

- Quel est-il ?

- Je… J'ai rêvé du lieu où ils ont leur quartier général. La maison Jedusor. Voldemort m'a parlé directement, cette fois. Il veut que je le rejoigne. Que je l'affronte face à face. Il a torturé un moldu devant moi et m'a dit que plus je tarderais à venir, plus il tuerait des innocents.

Potter regardait ses pieds mal à l'aise. Severus ignora le sentiment de pitié qui l'envahissait et échangea un regard avec Dumbledore. Ils avaient bien prévus quelque chose de ce genre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y avaient fait plusieurs allusions au cours de leurs derniers rendez vous. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir reprendre du service.

- Je veux que vous recommenciez à enseigner l'Occlumencie à Harry, Severus.

- Non.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. De toute évidence, Potter était aussi enthousiaste que Severus à reprendre leurs petites leçons particulières. Albus, lui sourit.

- Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas le choix. Il faut protéger Harry de ses visions et seul vous, Severus, en êtes capable. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé cette branche de la magie.

Severus se sentit plier sous le regard d'Albus et finit par acquiescer. Potter, moins vite, moins calmement, accepta lui aussi et lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau, ils étaient tous les deux, plus que réticents à l'idée de leur prochaine séance qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir.

En se rendant à la grande salle, Severus ressentit une douleur intense au bras droit. Il comprit aussitôt, fit demi-tour et sortit dans le parc. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour se présenter mais le Seigneur était indulgent avec lui.

- Snape, attends !

Severus accéléra le pas, reconnaissant la voix de Black dans son dos. Evidemment, Black le rattrapa et se mit à marcher à ses côtés.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il sans quitter le portait de Poudlard des yeux.

- Tu vas redonner des leçons d'Occlumencie à Harry ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

- Si tu lui fais le moindre…

- Ça suffit, Black ! Tu m'as déjà fait cette pitoyable mise en garde, l'année passée. Et je vais te dire. Ça m'ennuie prodigieusement car je n'ai pas l'intention de toucher à ton si précieux filleul.

- Donne moi une bonne raison de te faire confiance, Snape.

Severus se retourna. Il avait franchi le portail. Il toisa Black un moment avant de répondre :

- Il n'y a pas de raison. La confiance, ça ne marche pas comme ça, Sirius.

Lui avait eu confiance en Black, il y a bien longtemps et au final, il avait failli se faire tuer. Il avait disparu avant que son ennemi n'ait le temps de répondre.

**

* * *

Et bien, voilà, c'était le sixième chapitre. Toutes mes excuses, il n'est pas vraiment génial, j'ai eu un mal de dingue à l'écrire (sans parler des délais) alors je suis super désolée si ça ne vous a pas plu. Mais promis, pour le prochain, je me défoncerai**


	7. Harry et Draco III

**Harry et Draco III**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de tout ça.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'autrice : **Et ben bonjour tout le monde. Voilà le septième chapitre, un Pov Harry que j'ai bien cru ne jamais écrire mais bizarrement, une belle nuit de février, à quatre jours de la terrible St-Valentin (et à théoriquement trois semaines de celle de cette histoire) l'inspiration m'est revenue. Bon, pour ceux qui s'étonnent du manque de conversation entre Harry et Sirius, je m'excuse. C'est avant tout parce que je suis fade d'écrire des dialogues explicatifs qui ne servent à rien alors parfois, mes personnages font d'incroyables déductions ou sont clairement omniscient. Mettez donc ça sur le compte de la magie du monde du Survivant. Autre excuse, la longueur relative d'un chapitre. Je dois en faire 20 à l'origine et pour palier au manque de pages (car je me motive à vous en taper minimum 8 pas chapitre !) je laisse mon imagination divaguer et je suis obliger de revoir tout le déroulement de l'histoire (notez ça se passe TOUJOURS comme ça donc je ne me plains pas, ce sont de jolies petites feuilles bien ordonnées qui finissent au fond d'une poubelle c'est tout) et donc, l'imagination s'envolant, je finis par me retrouver avec 10 pages. Rien de catastrophique c'est certain mais c'est 10 pages qui racontent la moitié du chapitre TT (comme la vie d'écrivain est dure) Enfin, je me démerde donc… Ce petit laïus était totalement inutile vu qu'au final je me donne du boulot sup toute seule et je m'en accomode. Mais je crois que j'aime bien me plaindre.

**Si vous n'avez pas lu cette note totalement inutile, voilà le septième chapitre ou plutot le troisième chapitre des aventures de Draco et Harry (ou ils ne se parlent pas beaucoup en fait) mais où l'on revoit beaucoup de personnages secondaires (qui finiront par devenir trop important) et aussi l'arrivée d'un personnage inédit pratiquement made by me **

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

_Moi, Harry Potter, le désespéré au point d'accepter des rendez-vous arrangés. J'étais tombé bien bas. Si seulement on avait pu sortir de Poudlard et de Pré-au-lard, j'aurais pu aller trainer dans une boite gay, draguer un peu, baiser beaucoup et il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes mais non, la vie n'a jamais été simple pour moi et les circonstances de cette vie faisait que j'était contraint d'accepter des rendez-vous arrangés par un Serpentard gay. _

_D'un autre côté, j'aurais pu simplement arrêter de chercher un gay à me faire et me rabattre sur les filles. En fait, je me demandais souvent, voire très souvent pourquoi je ne le faisais pas. En vérité, je vous le dis, les filles sont trop compliquées. Et elles m'énervaient. Le nombre de filles que j'appréciais se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main : Hermione, Ginny, Luna. Je supportais les filles de l'équipe, je supportais Lavande et Parvati, je ne supportais pas toutes celles qui se mettaient à glousser dès que j'apparaissais. Où dès que quelqu'un comme Malfoy apparaissait. Lui, ça l'amusait beaucoup qu'on glousse à son passage mais moi, ça m'horripilait au plus haut point. Parfois, je devais me retenir pour ne pas leur hurler de la fermer à la fin, c'est vrai, je les trouvais pénibles. Et puis, coucher avec une fille cela semblait tellement différent de coucher avec un garçon (oui je sais très bien que c'est logique, mais je vais m'expliquer). Cela semblait sous-entendre quelque chose de plus. Un sentiment. Conclusion, il me faudrait aimer une fille pour coucher avec elle, et je n'en voyais pas une à aimer. Or, j'avais envie de coucher avec quelqu'un et on me proposait un gay sur un plateau. Oui, d'accord, j'étais désespéré. Mais d'un autre côté que faire quand même vos plus proches amis vous conjurent de trouver un moyen de canaliser votre énergie tellement vous êtes énervé (et énervant) ? _

_Voilà, j'avais quelques excuses à me répéter en boucle sur le chemin pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Je suivais les consignes strictes de Blaise pour la Salle sur Demande, histoire que nous nous retrouvions le Gay et moi dans la même pièce bien sur. Blaise n'avait pas voulu me dire le nom de l'heureux élu qui allait bientôt se faire le survivant mais il m'avait assuré que le gars était plus que potable et qu'aucun secret ne filtrerait. D'après lui, on pouvait avoir toute confiance en ce Gay. Je n'étais pas complètement naïf cependant et j'avais emmené avec moi une sorte de contrat de confidentialité, un peu du même acabit que celui qu'avait fait Hermione pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ok, c'était le même papier, je le ferais signer au Gay m'assurant son silence en lui montrant comme exemple cette chère Marietta Edgecombe. _

_Enfin, j'entrais dans la pièce et me figeai. Face à moi se tenait, appuyé nonchalamment contre un fauteuil, Draco Malfoy qui regardait l'horloge d'un air énervé. Mon esprit refusa toute analyse de la situation tandis que le regard orageux de Malfoy se plongeait dans le mien. Il devait avoir à peu près la même expression d'horreur sur le visage. Bloquant toujours sur le Comment se fait-il que Malfoy soit dans cette pièce ? Mon cerveau envisagea deux solutions : Partir ou Mourir instantanément. Je rejetai presque à regret la deuxième solution et esquissai un mouvement de fuite. Juste à cet instant mon cerveau se remit en marche et j'analysai clairement la situation. Il y avait deux réponses possibles à ma question. La première était aussi cauchemardesque qu'improbable : _

_1) Malfoy est le Gay._

_Mais Malfoy étant un hétéro pur et dur, et fier de l'être, sa réputation étant ce qu'elle étant, ce n'était pas possible._

_2) Malfoy attend quelqu'un ici et à cette heure, comme par hasard. Ce n'est pas moi et tout cela n'est qu'une putain d'horrible coïncidence._

_J'optai directement pour la deux. A cet instant précis : Malfoy me dit de sa voix traînante :_

- _Tu fous quoi là, Potter ?_

_Je remarquai que l'horreur avait disparu de son visage. _

- _Je te retourne la question Malfoy._

_En fait, nous savions très bien ce que nous faisions là puisque pour avoir accès à cette salle nous avions du tous les deux penser quelque chose comme : « J'ai besoin d'une salle ou je pourrais m'envoyer en l'air sans être dérangé ». Bref, Malfoy était venu là pour baiser une des membres de son fan-club. Je me demandais vaguement si ces filles là gloussaient aussi pendant l'acte. _

_Mais revenons au problème, Malfoy n'étant pas mon rencard, Merlin soit loué, mon Gay risquait de se pointer d'une minute à l'autre. Au fait, j'étais sacrement en retard alors peut-être était-il passé et reparti ? Ou alors il avait croisé Malfoy et avait fui d'horreur de devoir coucher avec quelqu'un comme ça ? _

_D'accord, j'étais de mauvaise foi, le Serpent était très loin d'être repoussant. Je l'avais bien déjà maté quelques fois, par le plus grand hasard avant de me souvenir que c'était le corps (très désirable) d'une personne (très détestable) nommée Malfoy et de détourner le regard. Mais mmême si mon Gay était une véritable bombe sexuelle, il ne serait pas plus beau que Malfoy parce que c'était pratiquement impossible. Ce gars là était trop parfait, toujours à soigner son apparence dans les moindres détails. Pire qu'une fille. _

- _Bon, Potter, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, j'attends quelqu'un alors tu dégages vite fait._

_Je le fusillais du regard. Mais pour qui il se prenait à la fin, ce crétin ?_

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais dégager, tu peux te taper ta pute ailleurs Malfoy. La tour d'Astronomie est très appropriée, tu sais ? _

- _La tour d'Astronomie ? répéta-t-il avec une moue de dégout. _

_Merlin, ce type ne pouvait coucher que dans la soie, j'oubliais. _

- _C'est plutôt ton genre d'aller te taper la tienne là-haut. J'étais là avant, j'exige que tu foutes le camp Potter._

- _Tu exiges ? Sans tes crétins de gardes du corps à côté de toi pour appuyer tes ordres ? Il me suffirait d'appeler Hermione pour que tu déguerpisses à la seconde, Malfoy. Il parait qu'elle a un bon crochet du droit…_

_J'ignorai son regard brillant de fureur et décalai mon attention sur le hibou qui venait de faire son entrée dans notre salle. Il portait une Beuglante adressé à Malfoy. J'eus un sourire en espérant qu'elle était du rencard de ce débile et qu'il se taperait un beau lapin juste face à moi, en direct. Il sembla se dire la même chose car il me jeta un regard suspicieux et me tourna le dos, comme si cela aurait le moindre effet sur la Beuglante. Il ouvrit et soudain la voix calme de Blaise retentit dans toute la pièce. Il était pris d'un fou rire apparemment._

- _Draco… Harry…_

_Je réprimai un frisson en entendant mon nom, confirmation que mon hypothèse deux était complètement fausse et que je vivais actuellement un cauchemar éveillé._

_Remplacez les petits points par des hoquets de rire de Zabini qui ne vivrait plus très longtemps. _

- _Ne… Me tuez pas, les gars mais chacun… Chacun de vous voulait un gay donc… Il l'a eu ! … Sérieusement, je peux dire… Que malgré les… hum apparences… vous vous entendrez surement très bien au creux d'un pieu… Sur ce, Enjoy !_

_La voix de Blaise s'éteint. La Beuglante partit en fumée. Malfoy me tournait toujours le dos, mais ça m'arrangeait. J'aurais donné toute ma fortune pour qu'il ne se retourne pas. Moi, je ne pouvais de nouveau plus bouger. Mon cerveau avait complètement beugué en admettant que j'avais un rencard avec Malfoy. Blaise était un homme mort. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris à ce crétin ?_

- _Potter, tu comptes rester planté là toute la nuit ?_

_Je constatai, toujours horrifié, que Malfoy s'était retourné et que son visage impassible sondait le mien qui ne devait surement pas être aussi inexpressif que le sien. Analysant rapidement ses paroles j'en arrivai à deux nouvelles foutues conclusions contradictoires :_

_1) C'était une invitation à rester._

_2) C'était une invitation à partir._

_Face au dilemme de ma vie, j'essayais de sonder le regard de Malfoy mais c'était mission impossible. Je me forçai à garder mon calme et finis par choisir l'option deux. Je passais certainement à côté de ce qui aurait été le meilleur coup de l'année mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être refoulé par ce lamentable serpentard. Je remarquai alors que l'option 1 : Rester ; était purement Gryffondorienne tandis que l'option deux : Partir ; était fondamentalement Serpentard. Or, je n'étais pas un Serpentard. J'aurais pu mais…_

_J'étais un crétin de Gryffondor._

_Aussi, je choisis de foncer tête baissée, courageux, téméraire et fou à lier._

- _C'est une invitation Malfoy ?

* * *

_

Harry détacha presque à regret son regard du blond qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi il se sentait l'envie d'observer Draco, il le savait. Lorsqu'il dormait, particulièrement après l'acte (bien qu'Harry ne pouvait pas en juger n'ayant jamais vu le serpent dormir sans avoir couché juste avant) Draco avait le visage paisible, doux, apaisé. Tant de choses si étranges sur le visage d'un Malfoy. Il savait que dès qu'ils seraient en dehors de cette pièce, il ne resterait rien de ce visage calme. Lorsqu'ils sortiraient de cette pièce, ils seraient redevenus Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, ennemis jurés de Poudlard. Harry commençait presque à se demander s'il ne regrettait pas cette situation.

Il soupira.

La journée avait du être plus éprouvante qu'il ne l'avait admis pour qu'il se mette à penser des choses pareilles. Dès son réveil jusqu'au soir dans cette pièce, la journée n'avait été qu'un long, très long enchaînement de cauchemars. Au figuré comme au propre puisqu'il devait son réveil, ô combien matinal à un véritable cauchemar crée par Voldemort à son attention…

**Flash-back et non réminiscence**

_Ça faisait longtemps, Harry. J'ai entendu parler de ton nouveau surnom. Te voilà devenu l'Elu qui doit me tuer, ne trouves-tu pas cela hilarant ? Cependant les meilleures plaisanteries sont les plus courtes, mettons fin à celle-ci. Si tu es vraiment l'Elu qui doit sauver tous ses pitoyables Sang-de-Bourbes et la race immonde des Moldus, j'imagine que tu vas accepter mon défi. Il parait que tu as une amusante tendance à jouer les héros, Harry. _

Voldemort se parlait à lui-même. Harry voyait son visage dans le miroir brisé. Harry était le visage et certainement son horrible reflet dans le miroir. Celui qui avait assassiné ses parents, ordonna sèchement à un mangemort d'amener le prisonnier. Harry ordonna sèchement à un mangemort d'amener le prisonnier. Le mangemort obéit, bien évidemment et revint dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard à peine, trainant derrière lui un homme en haillons. Harry n'aurait pas pu déterminer son age tant les blessures qui lui lacéraient le visage était nombreuses. Il aurait pu avoir 20 ans, il aurait pu en avoir 60. Au final, peut-être qu'il préférait ignorer l'age de l'homme. Il avait deviné ce qui allait se passer. Et en effet, Voldemort tortura pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures entières le prisonnier, sans pitié avec un amusement visible et vicieux. Harry tortura pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures entières le prisonnier, sans pitié avec un amusement visible et vicieux. Il voulait partir, il voulait quitter ce rêve mais son esprit était bloqué par celui du Lord, il le savait. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pris plus au sérieux les cours d'Occlumencie avec ce bon vieux Snape ? Il jura plusieurs fois au cours de la torture d'étudier consciencieusement tout ce qui aurait trait à l'Occlumencie s'il parvenait à s'échapper de ce cauchemar. Enfin, Voldemort ordonna à son mangemort de débarrasser ce corps de sa chambre. Ou Harry le demanda. Il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre ses pensées et celles de Voldemort. Entre ses envies et celles du Lord. Il se retrouva à nouveau face à Lui, face à Lui-même en quelque sorte…

_Ça t'a plu, Harry ? Non ? Tu vas vouloir que j'arrête ce petit jeu, j'imagine ? Il y a un moyen très simple d'y parvenir. Il te suffit de me rejoindre, ici. Affronte moi, face à face. Mais sans trop tarder, car demain, autre victime, autre torture. A bientôt._

Le rire machiavélique du mage noir l'avait réveillé. Il avait aussitôt remarqué la présence de Ron à ses côtés et les trois autres garçons dans leurs lits tout aussi inquiets que son meilleur ami. Il avait du hurler dans son sommeil. Harry, après avoir repris son souffle, réalisé qu'il était bien dans sa chambre, à Poudlard, loin de l'autre, en sécurité, s'était excusé, avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité et était parti arpenter les couloirs de l'école. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de son rêve ni de ce qu'il impliquait. Il aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard. Il aurait bien le loisir d'examiner ses deux envies contradictoires qui le taraudaient. L'envie irrépressible de foncer dans la gueule du loup, et la peur implacable de se retrouver face à Lui. Il savait que ce jour viendrait bien sur, chaque matin il se réveillait avec cette pensée mais il avait espéré avoir encore un peu de temps devant lui avant… De mourir ? Avait-il déjà perdu espoir ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner alors que des centaines de gens espéraient qu'il les sauve. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner en sachant que des gens, même des gens comme Snape, menaient une guerre sans merci contre le Lord.

Il avait donc marché comme un somnambule sans croiser âme qui vive (quelques fantômes, tout au plus). Puis, alors que ses pas l'avaient menés au troisième étage, il avait croisé Sirius. Sirius qui était visiblement très pressé, très fatigué et très négligé. Harry en avait conclu que son parrain avait passé la nuit hors du château certainement en bonne compagnie. Surement cette femme qui était à son cours la veille. Cela semblait si loin ! Il avait ôté sa cape et hélé son parrain. Sirius ne s'était même pas arrêté et Harry avait du allonger le pas pour arriver à son hauteur.

- La nuit était longue ? le nargua-t-il.

Il s'étonnait lui-même de sa capacité à paraître de bonne humeur, à jouer le Tout Va Bien.

- Pour toi aussi, je suppose, répondit Sirius marchant toujours à vive allure.

Il se dirigeait vers ses appartements.

- Je suis sur que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons, dit-il avec une note sinistre dans la voix que son parrain ne sembla pas déceler.

- Ecoute, Harry, j'ai pas vraiment le temps, là. J'ai rendez-vous avec Narcissa, je dois seulement aller chercher Remus et je suis déjà en retard.

- La mère de Malfoy est ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ouais, marmonna son parrain avec un geste évasif de la main, elle donne une sorte de réunion parents-professeurs dans les cachots. Merlin, c'est à l'autre bout du château, elle va me tuer, elle déteste que l'on arrive en retard.

- Ça doit être de famille, sourit le jeune homme. Attends, dans les cachots ? Pourquoi là-bas ?

- Parce que ça se passe dans les appartements de Snape, comme si je ne le voyais pas déjà assez de la journée et comme si mettre Malfoy et lui dans une même pièce n'était pas tenter le diable !

Il avait l'air énervé. Harry répéta, perplexe :

- Tenter le diable ?

- Ils pourraient encore se sauter dessus.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher subitement, laissant Sirius le distancer et prendre un couloir à droite. Il resta planté là jusqu'à ce que son parrain revienne sur ses pas, intrigué.

- Aurevoir quand même ! dit-il faussement énervé avant de re-disparaître.

- Hein ? Ah oui au revoir… réagit-il enfin.

Après un petit moment de flottement, Harry se remit à marcher sans regarder où il allait.

Qu'avait voulu dire Sirius par : « Ils pourraient encore se sauter dessus » ? Parlait-il de bagarres ? Mais c'était improbable, les deux serpentards semblaient s'entendre à la perfection surtout depuis hier. Sauter dessus. Sauter dessus. Se sauter dessus. Pas d'autre traduction possible. Malfoy et Snape… Snape et Malfoy se…

Non, il n'arrivait même pas à le penser. Mais était-ce possible ? Malfoy, si élégant, raffiné, classe et beau, couchant avec ce rat immonde et puant ? DEPUIS QUAND BORDEL ? Et puis comment, où et pourquoi ?

Certainement dans les appartements de Snape et simplement parce que Malfoy se jette sur tout ce qui a une queue entre les jambes, bien sur. Le salopard avec son _faute de mieux_. C'était quoi Snape, un pénible extra après le Balafré ! Mais quel genre de type pouvait bien désirer et coucher avec Snape ?

Une minute.

Snape était donc gay ! Le monde n'était plus rond, ou quoi ? Snape gay, Malfoy et Snape s'envoyant en l'air dans les cachots et…

Il se retrouva projeté à terre. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, une voix traînante qu'il reconnut sur le champ lui dit :

- Tu ne regardes jamais devant toi, Potter ?

Tu couches avec Snape, tu couches avec Snape, tu couches avec Snape était tout ce qui lui passa par la tête à cet instant. Bizarrement, il avait envie de le crier à la face du blond mais à la place, il prit la main qu'il lui tendait, se releva, nota que ses pas l'avaient conduit dans les cachots et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les couloirs si tôt, Malfoy ?

- Potter, sache que je fais ce que je veux, où je veux, quand je veux.

- Et avec qui je veux, rajouta ce dernier sans le vouloir.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Mais rapidement cette expression s'effaça de son visage et il répondit « oui » avec dédain.

- Tu as un problème avec ça ?

Etrange comment ils se comportaient normalement en dehors de la Salle sur Demande. Comme si rien n'avait lieu, comme s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Avec Snape au moins, Malfoy était sympa. Pire, ils rigolaient même ensemble. Car surprise des surprises depuis hier Snape savait rire et ne s'en était pas privé. Malfoy non plus d'ailleurs vu qu'ils se marraient ensemble en plus de coucher ensemble, il en passait et des meilleures.

Harry haussa les épaules, chercha ses mots et finit par dire, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Pourquoi Snape ?

- Pourquoi Snape quoi ? demanda le Serpentard, apparemment perdu.

Harry soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il allait le dire, il ne voulait pas le dire.

- Snape et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu peux bien lui trouver _à lui_ ?

Le « à lui » était de trop. Pourquoi avait-il dit : « à lui » ? La phrase aurait eu autant de sens sans. Il maudit sa langue traîtresse.

Les joues de Malfoy se rosirent et Harry y vit avec horreur sa confirmation. C'était donc vrai, Snape et Malfoy couchaient ensemble.

Relativisons.

Il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Vraiment, vraiment, rien à foutre. Après tout, lui aussi Malfoy c'était _faute de mieux_ et il n'avait jamais été question de fidélité. A la limite, il pouvait s'inquiéter d'attraper les crasses de l'autre con mais étant protégé magiquement, il n'y avait aucun problème, n'est ce pas ?

Non, aucune raison de s'énerver. Aucune.

- Donc, c'est vrai, commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Toi et Snape vous… Mouais. Les goûts et les couleurs ça ne se discute…

- J'étais saoul, l'interrompit soudainement le blond.

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Pardon ?

- J'étais saoul, c'était un… un accident, répéta Malfoy en se mordant la lèvre.

Harry eut envie d'embrasser cette lèvre mais se rappela que Snape l'avait certainement fait lui aussi et toute envie disparut brutalement. Il releva les yeux vers ceux de son ennemi et…

- C'est ça ta putain d'excuse Malfoy ? T'étais bourré ! C'est complètement lamentable ! Ne t'embarrasse pas, de toute manière je n'en ai rien à foutre. Fais donc ce qui te chante avec Snape, le reste de Poudlard, voire le reste de la terre, sincèrement je m'en tape !

Il esquissa un mouvement pour s'en aller mais Malfoy le retint par le bras.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en foutre.

C'était quoi cette affirmation ? Bien sur qu'il s'en foutait !

- Pourtant c'est le cas, répliqua-t-il sèchement en se libérant.

- Vraiment ?

Malfoy semblait à la fois sceptique et dépité. Mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à admirer la duplicité du visage de ce petit merdeux de Serpentard.

- Il n'y aucune raison pour que ça m'atteigne, Malfoy.

- Si. Tu pourrais être…

Harry décela une étrange lueur dans le regard acier du jeune homme et recula inconsciemment.

- Je pourrais être…?

Malfoy soupira et détourna le regard.

- Non, rien, laisse tomber. J'ai à faire, Potter.

Et il s'éloigna, certainement vers les cachots du Maitre des Potions pour voir sa mère. Harry le regarda disparaître au tournant d'un couloir, se demandant réellement ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire. Ne trouvant pas, il décréta qu'il s'en moquait et rejoins enfin les dortoirs de Gryffondors en se préparant mentalement à la réunion au sommet qui allait bientôt s'y produire. Connaissant Ron, il avait certainement déjà parlé à Hermione du cauchemar d'Harry et ils devaient être occupés à préparer un petit discours pour lui remonter le moral et le faire parler. Ou ils étaient occupés à s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un coin de la salle commune. Pour une fois, Harry espéra que ce soit la deuxième option, il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ce cauchemar. En entrant dans les dortoirs, il compris tout de suite que ses prières avaient été exaucées. Non, ses meilleurs amis ne semblaient pas d'humeur à le questionner, chacun hurlant le plus fort possible sur l'autre. S'engueulant à pleine bouche ?

…

Les voix de Merlin sont impénétrables.

- Ça suffit Ron ! Si tu voulais tellement que je t'accompagne à ce stupide bal de la St-Valentin, tu n'avais qu'à m'y inviter ! hurla Hermione alors qu'Harry entrait.

Les autres Gryffondors ne prêtaient aucune attention aux vociférations de ses amis. Les disputes entre Ron et Hermione étaient devenues si habituelles que tout le monde avait fini par ne plus les remarquer. Ou s'employait à.

- Et quand ? Dis moi quand ? A peine j'apprends qu'il y a un bal que tu acceptes d'y aller avec Luna ! Je ne passe pas pour un con avec tout ça. Ma petite amie me préfère une fille pour le bal de la St-Valentin !

- Faut-il te rappeler Ron que tu as mis à peine 30 secondes à te trouver une charmante cavalière pour me remplacer ? CavalièrE, Ron ! Tu invites une autre fille et c'est encore TOI qui viens me faire des reproches à MOI !

- Et j'aurais du quoi ? Accepter l'invitation de Zabini ou y aller en solo comme un con, histoire que tu ne te sentes pas trompée, espèce d'égocentrique ? Si tu n'avais pas dit oui à Loufoca, NOUS N'EN SERIONS PAS LA !

Harry voulut intervenir mais Hermione fut plus rapide et gifla le rouquin sans ménagement.

- TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ! hurla-t-elle, SI IL Y A UN BIEN UN EGOCENTRIQUE ICI C'EST TOI !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Ron ne se remettait pas de sa gifle.

- Il y a trois jours à peine, tu me faisais clairement comprendre que la Saint Valentin n'avait aucune valeur pour toi ! J'ai bien compris que je pouvais encore attendre pour un geste de toi ce jour là, alors j'ai pris les devants. Fais un peu face à la réalité, Ron ! Si je n'avais pas accepté d'y aller avec Luna, tu ne m'aurais quand même pas invité prétextant que tu n'aimes pas les bals ou quelque chose du même genre, alors cesse de me le reprocher. Trois choses à présent. Un, encore un Loufoca et ce sera le coup de poing. Deux, Kana est une personne vraiment gentille alors elle a intérêt à passer une bonne soirée. Et trois, Harry est là.

Harry recula instinctivement lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent vers lui, les joues rougies par la colère pour Mione, par la baffe pour Ron. Mais leur dispute était déjà presque oubliée car leurs regards étaient graves et inquiets comme il s'y attendait.

- Ça va, Harry ? lui demanda Hermione d'une voix prudente.

Elle était habituée à ses sautes d'humeurs, à force. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

- C'est bon Mione, je sais que Ron t'as dit pour le cauchemar.

Ses deux amis prirent place à ses côtés et en soupirant, Harry leur raconta son pénible rêve.

Deux heures plus tard, il sortait du bureau de Dumbledore. Il lui avait également raconté tout son cauchemar et Dumbledore, qui lisait presque en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, lui avait clairement fait comprendre que l'initiative : « Foncer dans la gueule du loup » n'était pas d'actualité. Harry en avait été à la fois soulagé et inquiété. Voldemort avait clairement promis d'autres victimes et on avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait, Voldemort (surtout quand c'était la promesse d'une mort violente ou de toute chose du même genre) n'avait qu'une parole. Ce qui signifiait qu'Harry, ce soir, rêverait d'un autre crime, commettrait un autre crime en quelque sorte autant dans la peau du mage noir que dans la sienne car si ces personnes mourraient, quoi qu'en dise le Directeur, c'était partiellement sa faute.

Il évita d'y penser le reste de la journée mais ne parvint pas à s'en extraire. Heureusement, il n'avait qu'un seul cours de botanique ce jour là et le professeur Chourave ne sembla pas tenir compte de son apathie alarmante.

Comme Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient plus depuis la fin de leur réunion au sommet (la hache de guerre pouvait s'enterrer quelques heures et encore lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry et de Voldemort) chacun était d'une humeur abominable et Harry préféra aller voir Hagrid et Buck par la même occasion. En arrivant à la cabane du garde-chasse, il perçut des rires à l'intérieur et changea de direction, préférant aller saluer l'hippogriffe avant de voir Hagrid, surtout si celui recevait des invités. Bon, il était juste soucieux de ne pas déranger Hagrid et Madame Maxime en pleine séance de chatouilles. Et un peu effrayé aussi. Seulement Buck également avait une invitée. Une jeune femme, qu'il ne pouvait voir que de dos, caressait l'hippogriffe en murmurant des mots qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir de là où il était. La jeune fille était un peu plus petite que lui, une longue chevelure brune aux reflets violets cascadait le long de son dos et de tout évidence, elle n'était pas peureuse du tout à l'idée d'approcher la bête. Harry hésita à la déranger, craignant de l'effrayer et par conséquent d'énerver Buck mais la jeune fille sembla remarquer sa présence et se retourna vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle avait une peau pale qui contrastait avec sa chevelure, des lèvres qui brillaient d'un rouge saisissant et de grands yeux verts parsemés de petits éclats dorés. Elle lui était à la fois familière et étrangère. Il fut encore plus troublé par cette impression de déjà-vu lorsqu'elle lui accorda un sourire bienveillant. Il reprit ses esprits, envoyant son sentiment étrange dans un coin de son crâne et dit :

- Hum, je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà vu.

Elle avait son age, peut-être moins et pourtant, il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais croisé.

- En effet, mais moi je sais quand même qui tu es.

Elle désigna d'un mouvement de tête son front avec un petit rire et machinalement Harry rabattit une mèche dessus. Il n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde.

- Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, marmonna-t-il avant de lui tendre une main. Faisons comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter.

Elle prit sa main entre les siennes.

- Kisa Black, enchantée de te rencontrer Harry.

- Mais pareillement, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Bravo pour l'hippogriffe, d'habitude, Buck n'est pas très sociable avec les inconnus.

- Peut-être que c'est parce que je ne suis pas une inconnue, répondit mystérieusement la jeune fille.

Cet air lui rappela Sirius. Et un peu Malfoy aussi…

- Tu es parent avec Sirius Black ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Au second degré je pense. Mon père est un de ses cousins par alliance mais nous nous connaissons surtout à cause de ma mère, c'était la demi-sœur de Remus Lupin.

- Remus a une demi-sœur ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Avait, rectifia la jeune fille sans sourire mais sans tristesse dans la voix non plus. Et si nous rentrions, Remus et ma tante Narcissa discutent avec Hagrid ?

Harry grimaça à l'énonciation de « Tante Narcissa » mais accepta quand même de la suivre. En effet, dans la petite cabane du garde-chasse se tenait, assez serrés, il faut le dire, Remus, Narcissa et Hagrid. Ils prenaient le thé en rigolant. Harry fut étonné de voir la mère de Malfoy si différente de la seule fois où il l'avait rencontrée. Plus aucune grimace ne déformait son visage et il devait admettre qu'elle était très jolie. Et que son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il chassa de son esprit Malfoy, sachant trop bien que sinon, l'image mentale de lui et Snape couchés sur un bureau viendrait s'imposer à lui et salua tout le monde. Tout le monde fut ravi de le voir ou revoir. Kisa et lui se serrèrent pour s'installer autour de la table.

- Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu Harry ! Tonna Hagrid. Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Kisa. C'est mon apprentie garde-chasse !

Harry dévisagea le demi-géant en se demandant s'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête dans la porte. Kisa, cette toute frêle jeune fille, garde chasse ?

Bon c'était macho comme idée mais elle n'avait pas la carrure pour… Du moins, ne semblait pas avoir la carrure pour. Elle lui jeta un regard qu'il interpréta comme : « Tu es surpris ? J'ai dompté un hippogriffe pourtant ! » Et il s'excusa silencieusement. Ne pas sous-estimer les femmes. Il ne le savait que trop bien avec Luna et Hermione à ses côtés…

Le reste de la journée défila tandis que l'étonnant groupe bavardait joyeusement dans la cabane. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry se demandait comment Narcissa Malfoy pouvait être justement Malfoy. Elle riait tout le temps, plaisantait avec Remus comme s'il était un très vieil ami, traitait Hagrid avec un grand respect (ce que ni Lucius Malfoy, ni Draco Malfoy n'avaient jamais fait) et ne semblait pas du tout gênée par le manque de confort et la rustrerie de l'endroit. Elle semblait presque sympa.

…

Bon, admettons, elle était très sympathique. Et s'était montrée plus qu'aimable avec lui ; alors qu'il avait quand même mis indirectement son mari en prison…

Evidemment, il décelait chez elle quelques manies de Malfoy (junior) comme la façon de boire du thé avec élégance, de se tenir dans son fauteuil ou même de rire et de parler, sans citer l'humour sarcastique caractéristique de Draco… De toute évidence, ce dernier tenait beaucoup de sa mère également.

- C'est bizarre que Sirius ne soit pas là, remarqua Harry au bout d'un moment.

Narcissa eut un grand sourire.

- Il récupère sa nuit, je crois.

Ah oui, la médicomage, pensa Harry. Il se rappela en passant que son parrain était obligé d'accompagner Snape au bal de la Saint-Valentin. Y avait-il donc quelqu'un qui apprécierait pleinement ce bal, au final ?

La réunion prit fin, Narcissa lui dit au revoir en l'embrassant sur la joue (et non, il ne rougit pas).

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt donc, déclara-t-elle.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris. Elle sourit moqueusement :

- J'ai cru comprendre que toi et Draco alliez au bal ensemble.

Il eut très envie de creuser un trou et de s'y cacher pour quelques éternités mais courageusement, Gryffondor oblige, il ne détourna pas le regard et dit d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme :

- Ah, oui. C'est un…hum… concours de circonstances, Madame Malfoy, je ne…

- Harry, d'abord pas de Madame Malfoy, dit-elle avec une grimace, et cette histoire ne me dérange pas tant que tu ne pervertis pas plus mon fils qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Il mit un temps à comprendre qu'elle parlait de l'aventure Snape/Malfoy et réprima un frisson à l'image mentale qui s'imposait à lui. Snape avait donc le rôle du pervertisseur dans l'esprit de cette femme. Au final, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il n'imaginait pas comment Mada… Narcissa lui parlerait si elle savait qu'il couchait avec son fils. Ou avait couché. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il voulait continuer tout ça. Heureusement, Kisa le tira de ses pensées en lui disant au revoir à son tour.

- Je loge au château, près de l'infirmerie juste à côté des appartements Pompom. Viens me dire bonjour si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je viendrais, lui promit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Narcissa se dirigea vers le portail pour transplaner chez elle. Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air pressée du tout de rentrer chez elle et il en fit part à Remus.

- Elle n'a pas envie de retrouver son horrible belle-mère, je suppose, rigola le lycanthrope en emmenant Harry vers le château.

Sur le chemin, il lui expliqua comment Cassiopée Malfoy, la mère de Lucius Malfoy à l'enfermement de son fils avait décidé de venir squatter le manoir Malfoy pour surveiller sa belle-fille.

- Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois mais elle m'a l'air vraiment pénible à vivre. Narcissa la déteste.

- Je n'imaginais pas la femme de Lucius Malfoy comme ça, commenta Harry plus pour lui-même.

- Elle n'a pas toujours été sa femme, Harry, dit posément Remus, toujours plein de sagesse.

- Il faut quand même être atteint pour épouser un Malfoy, dit-il, borné.

- Malfoy n'est pas né mangemort et Narcissa l'aimait.

Harry ne discuta pas. L'amour, encore l'amour. S'il se mariait un jour et que sa femme devenait une mangemorte, amour ou pas, il l'enverrait se faire foutre ailleurs sans ménagement. Même si Narcissa n'avait peut-être pas un bon discernement, elle restait sympathique.

Une heure plus tard, il était de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas arrivé depuis cinq minutes que Snape entra. Harry jeta un regard étonné au directeur mais en voyant le sourire du vieil homme, il conclut que la présence de Snape était prévue. Bizarrement, il garda les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, se retenant à grand peine d'envoyer son poing dans le visage blafard de ce pervers dépravé qui abusait de tout les gens trop bourrés pour distinguer sa laideur affligeante qui passait à un mètre de lui. Au final, il focalisait tant son esprits sur des pensées haineuses à l'égard de son professeur qu'il argumenta très mal auprès du directoire et finit par se retrouver face à un nouveau cauchemar qui prendrait forme le lendemain soir : Les cours d'Occlumencie en tête à tête avec Snape, le Retour.

Au diner, il se préparait déjà à sa retenue quotidienne avec l'infâme Servilus mais celui-ci ne se présenta pas. Rusard l'informa que Snape avait du partir quelque part précipitamment et Harry comprit qu'il était _simplement _parti jouer son rôle d'espion auprès de Voldemort.

Le moral au plus bas, il erra un moment dans les couloirs. Il ne faisait plus que ça ces dernières heures, errer comme un somnambule faisant fi du jour ou de la nuit. Pour la deuxième fois, il croisa Sirius. Il avait du bien récupérer sa nuit de débauche car il arborait à nouveau une allure décente et semblait plus disponible pour son filleul seulement Harry n'avait pas envie de parler. Il voulait être seul et il savait où aller pour cela. Il expédia donc son parrain sans remords en répondant à la question « Ça va ? » par :

- Je recommence les cours d'Occlumencie avec Snape, comment veux-tu que ça aille ?

Puis il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande et passa trois fois devant en pensant à cette pièce particulière qui était devenue une véritable seconde chambre à force. La porte apparut et Harry entra. Il se figea en apercevant Malfoy, appuyé négligemment contre un fauteuil à quelques mètres de lui. Harry se rappela soudainement leur rendez-vous. C'était tellement loin hier matin, qu'il avait complètement oublié. Il constata que Malfoy avait l'air contrarié.

- Tu es en retard, dit simplement le blond comme si c'était une évidence mais il rajouta après un silence, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait complètement zappé le rendez-vous et qu'il était venu seulement pour retrouver la solitude et sa tranquillité.

- Et bien, je suis venu, tu vois.

Il perçut le regard anormal du blond. Il se souvenait avoir décelé cette même lueur dans ses yeux d'acier le matin même. Que signifiait-elle ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car quelques secondes plus tard, sa bouche était prise par celle du Serpentard. Bien que conscient que reporter cette réflexion à plus tard n'était pas une bonne idée, il se laissa faire et répondit au baiser.

**Fin du flash-back (qui a dit « enfin ! » ?)**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et constata qu'il était presque minuit. Il ne pouvait pas dormir dans le même lit que Draco sous peine de le réveiller en hurlant à la mort. A très grands regrets, il sortit du lit en douceur et se rhabilla en silence. Lorsqu'il fut prêt à partir, il jeta un dernier regard au blond et se sentit coupable de partir comme un voleur. Le serpent ne risquait pas de le prendre bien. En silence, il matérialisa un parchemin et une plume et écrivit un petit mot pour Draco en espérant que cela modèrerait ses envies de meurtres. Enfin, il quitta la salle et se fondit dans l'obscurité du château, se préparant à une nouvelle nuit pleine de cauchemar en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son seul réconfort, minuscule et honteux était la pensée que Snape passerait une aussi mauvaise nuit que lui…

Et il n'était pas du tout injuste envers ce pervers.

* * *

**Pincez moi, je rêve. Le septième chapitre bouclé à 1 :24 du matin. Oo A ce rythme là, je vais finir par mourir de stress. Une minute de compassion pour mon entourage proche (à** **savoir Tapie) qui doit se farcir mes désespérances du style « _J'arriverai jamais à écrire ce chapiiiiitreuuuuh, snif » _et mes grands élans d'euphorie quand je fais peur à tout le monde en hurlant un « DEVINE QUOI TAPIE ! J'AI TROUVE CE QUE J'ALLAIS METTRE DANS LE SEPT ! ». Bref, je lui dédicace ce chapitre à ma tite tapenade à moi parce qu'elle me supporte même quand je pète un boulon. Et également une grande dédicace à Cristina que j'ai initié au Sirius/Severus (.) et qui finira bien par lire cette histoire un jour. Donc ma chère frangine, je te dédie pleinement Kisa Black (et pas Nisa Black) car tu me l'as complètement inspirée (ou plutôt je te l'ai un peu volée mais tu me pardonnes, hein ?)**

**Enfin, sinon plein plein de mercis et de bisous à tout ceux qui me lisent (et comme vont les chapitres ils doivent être de moins en moins) je m'excuse pour ce chapitre peu marrant, je me suis défoncée comme promis mais la connotation du chapitre sept est définitivement sombre. Faut bien donner une trame à cette histoire, non ? **


	8. Harry et Draco IV

**Harry et Draco IV**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de tout ça.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'autrice : **Et bien voilà, il est bien tard et je poste ce chapitre. Je l'aurais bien fait plus tot dans la matinée mais bon, je ravirai peut-être de grandes insomniaques, qui sait? Enfin, voilà en exclusivité (on se demande bien comment il ne le serait pas) le huitième chapitre. Fin de la deuxième boucle, moment d'émotion snif... Mais bon, je suis une grande émotive. J'arrive pas trop à croire que dans deux chapitres je serais à la moitié. Enfin. Sinon dans ce chapitre, un peu beaucoup de pensées de Draco. Chapitre crucial donc! Ah oui, etpour la scène finale, il faut absolument que vousimaginiez la tête d'Harry quand il voit Draco juste en face de lui... Enfin, je vous laisse lire!

Petit rappel: La réminiscence commence là ou celle du chapitre précédent finit càd au moment ou Harry dit à Draco: "C'est une proposition Malfoy?"

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- _Pardon ?_

_J'étais abasourdi. Complètement abasourdi. Je ne pouvais pas sérieusement avoir entendu ce que j'avais entendu. En réalité, me trouver là, dans cette pièce avec lui était déjà en soi, une chose qui n'aurait jamais du se produire. J'avais du changer de dimension sans m'en rendre compte car il était évident, pour moi et le reste du monde, que Potter ne pouvait pas réellement m'avoir fait une proposition. A moi. Où même supposer que je lui en aie fait une. Moi. A lui. Devais-je simplement voir là une autres des innombrables démonstrations des effets indésirables qu'avait eu l'Avada Kedavra du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le Balafré ?Merlin, ce n'était pas la peine de m'infliger cela pour me prouver que Potty était fou. Non seulement, c'était de notoriété publique mais en prime, je le savais depuis notre première rencontre officielle. Il fallait être clairement dérangé pour me préferer une belette. Mais passons sur ce facheux incident et revenons à nos dragons. _

_Le voilà qui rougit. Alors comme ça, Potter, tu fais des propositions indécentes à ton ennemi et ensuite tu rougis ? _

_« _C'est une proposition, Malfoy ? _»_

_Merlin, c'est peut-être moi qui deviens fou. Que je m'imagine entendre des choses. Mais pourquoi m'imaginerais-je entendre Potter me brancher ? Dans le même genre, ça m'étonnerait que je me mette un jour à rêver de Potter comme cela, ou même à rêver de Potter tout court, donc ceci ne peut être que la réalité. L'horrible réalité : Potter est en train de me brancher. _

_Potter et moi ensemble dans la pièce de Baise (voire la pièce de Blaise comme il le dit si bien lui-même vu qu'il y va bien plus souvent que moi. Avec Potter…)_

_Potter qui est gay. Potter qui me veut. Moi, Draco Malfoy désiré par Saint Potter. Je devrais peut-être me sentir flatté ? Ou éclater de rire ? Vu de l'extérieur ça doit certainement être hilarant mais de l'interieur… C'est à la fois flippant et tentant. _

_Après tout, je suis un homme en manque. La population de Poudlard qui mérite de m'avoir est plus que restreinte et si on exige en plus qu'ils soient gays… En fait, j'ai de la chance. _

_Potter est (plutôt) beau. Potter est gay. Potter me veut._

_Qu'est ce que j'attends ? Je pourrais lui faire sa fête au petit Potty. Si seulement il n'était pas Potty. Ah, quel dilemme ! Faisons les pour et les contre, un moment. Et oui Potter je vais continuer à te jauger du regard encore un petit moment, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère !_

_Potter est beau. Ok, Potter est démentiellement canon. Si on oublie ses lunettes ridicules et son gout vestimentaire douteux. Sportif, hâlé, grand et de remarquables yeux. Une belle bouche aussi. Vraiment très belle bouche (si Blaise m'entendait… Il n'arrête pas de dire que je fais une fixation sur la bouche des gens, le crétin) Soit. Potty ne doit pas remarquer que je tripe sur sa bouche. Physique remarquable donc, voire presque parfait. J'améliorerai le reste(Il ne va quand même pas garder ses tessons de bouteilles pour le faire. Quant à ses vêtements…)_

_Mais je souris ! Il faut que je pense à autre chose, vite._

_Oui, donc Potter est gay. Qualité rare et donc précieuse. Qui aurait cru que le Balafré serait de la jaquette ? Je me demande s'il est du genre passif ou actif ? Faudrait pas qu'il s'imagine pouvoir jouer les dominateurs avec moi, Potty ! Non, ce serait la fin de toute relation de ce type entre nous s'il voulait se la jouer à la : Je vais te prendre, ma petite fouine »._

…

_Merde, bordel, je pense qu'à des trucs pervers bizarres ! _

_Reprenons. Potter me veut. En soi, ce n'est pas si étonnant que cela. Même Potter reste un humain avec des yeux pour me voir, il est donc tout à fait logique que je l'attire. Qui est-ce que je n'attire pas, sincerement?_

_Pour donc. Reste l'inconvénient majeur :_

_Potter est Potter. _

_C'est plutôt embêtant. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. C'est bien dommage. Enfin, s'il ne dit riensur ça et qu'on continue à faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu, je suppose qu'on peut s'accommoder de ce détail, non ? Soyons réalistes, on se haïra toujours autant, on sera juste plus détendu. Et Dieu sait que Potter a besoin de se détendre, faut quand même être franchement sur les nerfs pour frapper Severus. Enfin, je m'égare. De toute façon, si Potter se permet de me faire des propositions c'est qu'il doit avoir un peu oublié qui je suis._

_Voilà, les pour et les contres sont faits. Potter, tu vas bientôt m'appartenir. Je me demande pourquoi mes mains sont moites comme ça, je déteste ça, on dirait que je suis nerveux. Et il n'y a aucune raison de l'être. Par contre, Potter… On dirait qu'il va mourir de stress d'un moment à l'autre. Pitoyable. Il faut qu'il arrête de se tremousser nerveusement comme ça, ça me stresse à force. _

_Potter, tu m'emmerdes à gigoter comme ça !_

_Ah, il s'arrête. Il me dévisage avec un rien de contrariété dans les yeux. J'aurais parlé tout haut ?_

- _Ça fait un bon quart d'heure que tu m'observes en silence, Malfoy, et franchement, ça me dérange._

_Tu n'aimes pas être observé ? Plutôt paradoxal pour quelqu'un comme toi, non ? Enfin, passons, tant que tu arrêtes de gesticuler, tout va bien._

- _Et d'ailleurs, on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'observes comme ça ? Tu pourrais pas simplement me répondre. Un « oui » ou un « non » ça n'a rien de compliqué à ce que je sache, Malfoy !_

- _Répondre à quoi ?_

_Il me jette un regard vibrant de colère, ça me fait doucement sourire. J'adore t'emmerder Potter, à quoi tu t'attendais !_

- _Et bien, repose ta question Potter, si tu veux que j'y réponde._

_Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser au final. _

- _C'est bon. J'ai changé d'avis. Aurevoir._

_Quoi ! Mais il nous fait quoi, là ? Il s'en va ? C'est pas dans le scénar Potter, reviens immédiatement ! Quoiqu'au fond, vas-t'en. J'en ai rien à foutre, perso. Non, évidemment, je n'en ai pas rien à foutre. C'est un Potter gay supercanon qui s'envole là ! Mais je ne vais pas m'abaisser à lui courir après non plus ! Ah, tu m'emmerdes Potty, je vais te tuer ! Forcé de te retenir par le bras ! Moi !Je te déteste, JE TE DETESTE !_

- _Très bien, Potter. Je vais te répondre. Hum... Oui, c'est une proposition._

_Ah, il tremble ! On est nerveux, Potter ?_

- _A une condition, j'ajoute. Ce qui se passe ici, ne s'est pas produit une fois dehors et ça ne change absolument rien au fait que je te haïsse, compris le Balafré ?_

_Il semble réfléchir. C'est étrange à voir un Gryffondor qui réfléchit. _

- _Ok, Malfoy._

_Victoire !_

- _Oh, autre chose. C'est moi au dessus._

- _Hors de question ! hurle-t-il soudain._

_Alors pour ce terme du contrat, pas la peine de discuter, crétin de Survivant._

- _C'est ça ou rien Potter !_

- _Alors je préfère encore le rien !_

_Mais il m'énerve ce débile ! Il me contraint à le retenir encore une fois. Je le hais._

- _Ok, Potty, on se la joue à pile ou face._

_Il est d'accord. Je lui ai pas demandé son avis pourtant. Il insiste pour utiliser une de ses pièces. Mais la confiance règne, dites donc ! Potter a un don indéniable pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, je pense. Je ne supporte pas ce type. _

- _Face._

_Il dit pile. C'est un peu logique mais les gryffondors connaissent-ils seulement le mot logique ? Il lance la pièce et… C'est face. J'ai très envie de lui rire au nez comme un dément mais son air résigné m'impressionne. La pièce a dit alors il va faire. Incroyable, il regarde la pièce avec haine et soumission à la fois. Ça doit être la différence entre lui et moi. Moi, si ça avait été pile, je serais parti. Enfin, pour une fois que la stupidité d'un Gryffondor m'arrange…

* * *

_

Le chant un peu trop motivé d'un oiseau, tira à moitié Draco de son sommeil et il maudit mentalement l'oiseau. Ça ne devrait jamais chanter si fort un oiseau, surtout pas un jour d'hiver. Ils n'hibernent pas ces sales bêtes ?

Il étendit son bras pour chercher à tatons le corps chaud contre lequel il se souvenait s'être endormi. Le corps de Potter, d'accord, mais un corps tout chaud et confortable quand même. Sa main ne rencontra que du vide et tout doucement, il se réveilla, réalisant que l'absence de présence chaude à ses côtés était un problème méritant reflexion. Après quelques secondes d'une bataille acharnée contre Morphée, Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux et futaussitot aveuglé par la lumière du jour.

... Minute. Du jour ?

Il faisait jour! Et Potter n'était pas là. Toute trace de sommeil aussitôt enfuite de son corps, il se redressa brusquement et constata directement que la pièce était vide. Désesperement vide. Potter l'avait laissé dormir. Il était surement parti depuis longtemps. Sans prévenir.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, essayant d'identifier ce drole de sentiment qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Etait-ce de la colère ? Ou de la tristesse ?

Tristesse de quoi ? Que Potter ne l'aie pas réveillé ou que Potter soit parti, tout simplement ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse car à travers la fenêtre, il distingua aux abords de la forêt interdite un groupe d'élèves réunis autour d'un demi-géant. Hagrid qui donnait cours, certainement.

Cours ? Une minute, Hagrid donnait déjà cours ? Donc il était 9 heures passées ! Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge et lorsqu'il vit l'heure, il sut que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu ressentir pour Potter et son départ précipité, c'était de la colère. Il était 11h17 et cela faisait à peine 1 heure et quelques qu'il aurait du se trouver en cours de Métamorphose. Et la vieille bique ne laisserait pas passer ça. Il n'avait même pas le temps de prendre une douche !

Il se jeta un sort de nettoyage et ré-enfila avec une grimace de dégout ses vêtements de la veille. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une apparence moins sauvage. Peine perdue. 11h 22. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il quitta la salle de Baise en maudissant Potter jusqu'à sa vingt-troisième génération.

Il fit évidemment une entrée très remarquéeen classe et eut toutes les peines du monde à suivre les cours entre les questions de Blaise et Pansy et surtout ses efforts incroyables pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du Balafré. Ce crétin ne semblait même pas s'en vouloir un minimum. Il semblait juste très déprimé et plongé dans ses pensées. Et la belette et la Sang-de Bourbe se jetaient des regards inquiets. Potter et son attitude de diva. Il pouvait vous laisser dormir et être responsable de votre incroyable retard en cours, et exiger quand même qu'on s'inquiéte de son air tourmenté.

Evidemment, il écopa d'une retenue et d'un sermon qui aurait du figurer dans le livre des records pour sa longueur. La vieille l'avait sermonné à s'en briser la voix. Evidemment, si Potter était arrivé en retard, on lui aurait accordé des circonstances atténuantes et il s'en serait sorti blanc comme neige mais lui, était un Serpentard. McGonagall pouvait se vanter autant qu'elle voulaitde sa pseudo-impartialité, elle n'en était pas moins ravie d'avoir un pretexte pour lui hurler dessus.

Lorsqu'elle le laissa partir, son heure de diner était pratiquement terminée et il ne restait plus que des desserts sur la table. Il s'assit élegamment avec cependant une expression dramatique sur le visage.

- C'était si pénible ? s'inquiéta Pansy.

- Non, marmonna le blond, la tête entre les mains, ce qui est pénible c'est que je meurs de faim.

Blaise lui tapota l'épaule avec un air faussement désolé. Ils savaient tous deux que le Prince des Serpentards était mortellement allergique à tout ce qui contenait des produits laitiers. Tout les plats ou presque lui étaient donc interdits. Et il détestait les fruits. Potter arrivait même à le priver de déjeuner !

Pansy lui tendit une enveloppe :

- Y avait ça pour toi au petit déjeuner.

Draco reconnut sur l'enveloppe l'écriture rafinée de sa mère et soupira. Elle devenait bien trop présente dans sa vie depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius. Il ne s'en plaignait pas trop mais elle avaitla dérangeante maniede lui hurler dessus… Il repensa à la veille quand elle l'avait sermonné pour cette histoire de bal. Depuis quelques temps, tous ses problèmes étaient la faute de Potter. Tout avait commencé avec leur rencontre dans la Salle sur Demande. N'en avait-il pas rêvé aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ? Soit, depuis, toute sa vie semblait dépendre de ce crétin de Balafré qui lui attirait chaque fois un peu plus d'ennuis tout en s'en sortant blanc comme neige. Il devrait peut-être arrêter cette histoire. Il y avait souvent songé mais au final, il s'en savait incapable. Potter avait même réussi à le rendre dépendant de quelque chose. Le connard. S'il n'avait pas de bonnes raisons de le haïr avec tout ça…

- Tu n'ouvres pas ?

Draco eut un geste agacé de la main et ouvrit presque à contrecoeur la lettre :

_Draco,_

_Cette histoire de bal m'a tant surprise que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle. Te rappelles-tu de ta petite cousine Kisa ? Vous jouiez toujours ensemble quand vous étiez petits. Elle vient d'arriver à Poudlard. Rend lui donc visite, elle loge dans les appartements près de l'infirmerie. Essaie de lui trouver un cavalier digne de ce nom pour le bal. C'est bien dommage que tu y ailles avec Harry, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux. _

_Sur ce, remets mes bonjours à Sirius et Severus et à très bientôt._

_Narcissa._

_Ps : Je suppose que je dois te choisir une robe pour le bal ? Si tu préfères t'en charger préviens moipar retour de hibou.A ce propos,ta grand-mère insiste pour m'accompagner alors tache d'avoir l'air encore plus présentable que d'habitude. _

Que des bonnes nouvelles donc. Il ne supportait pas sa grand-mère. Quant à Kisa… Ses derniers souvenirs la concernant n'étaient pas très bons. Cette fille était une véritable tyran. Il rangea l'enveloppe, encore plus abattu que d'habitude. C'était quoi, en prime cette histoire avec sa cousine et Potter ? Ils se connaissaient ? Bon, s'il se rappellait bien, elle était la demi-sœur de Lupin mais vu qu'elle était en France depuis 6 ans, c'était impossible qu'ils se connaissent d'avant.Cela voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient certainementrencontrés hier ou avant-hier. Et qu'ils s'entendaient bien ?

Au fait, pourquois'en importait-il? Si Potter voulait jouer les elfes de maison avec sa cousine, ça lui ferait des vacances. Lui, allait surtoutessayer d'éviter Kisa autant que possible.

- Regardez là, mais regardez là ! C'est comme Granger, on se demande bien ce qu'il lui trouve !

Blaise était (encore) en train de s'en prendre à Jefferson, la compagne de bal de Weasley. Draco le laissa insulter la petite gryffondor. Depuis cette histoire de bal, il lui fallait au moins 10 minutes de critiques sanglantes (et il devait l'admettrepour la plupart fausses)sur elle et la copine de la belette pour être calme. Dailleurs Blaise parla rapidement de Granger.

- Si ça peut te réconforter Blaise, ta belette et Granger n'ont pas l'air de s'aimer follement aujourd'hui.

Aussitôt les regards de Blaise et de Pansy rejoignirent celui de Draco et ils observèrent le Trio Etincelant. Granger et Weasley évitaient clairement de se regarder et semblaient tous deux très occupés à gaver le Survivant de nourriture.

- On dirait plus des nourrices qu'un couple, conclut Pansy se désinteressant du sujet aussitôt.

Blaise et Draco regardèrent plus longtemps les trois gryffondors et finirent par soupirer de chœur.

- Je suppose que c'est Harry la raison de ton retard de ce matin.

Draco grimaca au « Harry ». C'était toujours étrange d'entendre son nom dans la bouche de son ami.

- Mouais, il est parti sans prendre la peine de me réveiller.

- Donc, tu t'es endormi ? s'étonna le serpentard.

- Et alors ? fit Draco d'une voix trainante, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant.

- C'est que, tu ne l'as jamais fait avec moi. Enfin, soit. Harry est parti sans te prévenir donc.

- Mouais.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Blaise ne reparle.

- Tu sais, Harry a fait ça une fois aussi, quand on… Enfin, tu vois. Bon, je n'ai pas été en retard en cours puisque c'était la veille d'un week-end mais je lui ai quand même demandé des explications et il m'a dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars ces temps-ci et qu'il ne voulait simplement pas me réveiller si jamais il en faisait un. C'est peut-être ça l'explication.

Draco contempla son assiette vide sans rien dire. Des cauchemars ? Dans ce cas, on laissait au moins un mot non ? Ou on venait s'excuser, n'importe quoi. Fallait pas rêver, il n'allait pas passer sur cette histoire avec une simple histoire de cauchemars. Ou peut-être qu'il prenait ça un peu trop à cœur? Il avait même peut-être déjà fait ce coup là à Potty. Il ne s'en rappelait pas mais c'était possible. Et Potter n'avait pas pété un cable comme lui. Oui, il prenait surement tout ça trop à cœur. Mais difficile d'oublier ce sentiment quand il s'était reveillé seul. Une sorte de sentiment d'abandon.

Draco se leva brusquement de table, énervé par ses pensées et quitta la Salle sans plus de cérémonie. Le prochain cours était Potions. Il n'avait pas vu Severus au diner hier soir, ni au déjeuner ce midi. Son parrain avait surement du manger dans ses appartements. Il faisait souvent ça quand il préparait une potion importante ou difficile. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient discuter un peu avant l'arrivée des autres.

En arrivant face à la salle de classe de Potions, il comprit que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple. Black était présent dans la salle et lisait des notes assis au bureau de Severus. Draco finit par entrer et s'approcha du bureau. Black remarqua enfin sa présence et son visage s'assombrit. Il ne semblait pas ravi de voir Draco. Tant mieux, Draco n'était pas particulierement ravi de le voir, non plus. Il n'avait pas oublié que c'était lui qui avait parlé à Potter de cette histoire avec Severus. Dire que Draco avait cru que Potter était jaloux. D'ailleurs c'était peut-être un peu de ça mais ce n'était pas une jalousie qui lui convenait. Il aurait voulu une jalousie plus… Moins possessive et un peu plus… affective ? Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Draco aurait été plus que jaloux. Mais pas comme Potter. Ça le désolait de l'admettre mais cela aurait plus été un coup au cœur qu'à l'orgueil. Même quand il pensait à Blaise et Harry, qui s'étaient pourtant fréquenté bien avant que lui-même ne couche avec Potter, il se sentait jaloux et... Triste. Potter se permettait juste d'être en colère et de lui hurler dessus comme s'il était inconcevable que Draco voie quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était pas sa chose, ce n'était pas dur à comprendre, pourtant !

- Vous désirez M. Malfoy ?

- Vous remplacez Seve… Le professeur Snape ?

- Oui.

Silence. Draco soupira. Black était con ou il le faisait exprès?

- Et je pourrais savoir ce qu'il a pour être absent ?

En six ans, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Severus devait être carrêment mourant pour ne pas venir faire cours. Le regard soupconneux de Black étonna Draco. C'était un secret d'état ou quoi ?

- Il est très… malade. Il a du aller à Sainte-Mangouste mais votre _cher_ professeur reviendra rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Non seulement Black ne savait pas mentir, mais en plus il se permettait de lui faire des sous-entendus. Draco lui jeta un regard noir et alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe. Si c'était Black qui donnait cours, il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir bien en face de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle était « remplie » d'elèves qui demandaient tour à tour où pouvait bien être le professeur Snape. Beaucoup de visages réjouis, des visages décus pour Blaise, Milicent et Pansy. Draco pensait surtout qu'il allait devoir passer deux longues heures en commun avec Potter à moins de cinq mètres de lui.

Le cours passa plus vite qu'il ne pensait. Il passa surtout les deux heures à regarder Potter tout en ayant l'air de ne pas le faire. Blaise et lui ratèrent leurs potions dans les largeurs. Evidemment, puisque Blaise regardait la belette et ne faisait pas plus attention à la préparation de la potion que son meilleur ami. Black ne leur fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'hausser les sourcils en passant près d'eux. Draco fut bizarement certain que le professeur connaissait la raison de l'échec de la potion. Potter loupa sa préparation lui aussi. Il semblait complètement ailleurs et Black ne dit rien non plus. Il se contenta d'échanger avec les deux autres membres du Trio Etincelant un regard inquiet qui n'échappa pas à Draco. Tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude pour Potter et Potter se contentait de jouer les torturés comme toujours, en s'en moquant éperdumment. Et Draco, comme un con, commençait presque à s'inquiéter pour le Balafré.

Enfin, le cours prit fin et il rangea ses affaires bien plus lentement que d'habitude. Il voulait entendre la conversation que Black s'appretait à avoir avec son filleul.

- Ça a recommencé hier soir ?

Potter hocha la tête. Draco descendit les marches une à une très doucement.

- Et Dumbledore ne fait rien ! dit Black un peu plus fort.

- Tant que Snape n'est pas revenu de…

Potter s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement pour fixer Draco. Draco retint son souffle en sentant le regard du Survivant sur lui.

- Malfoy, c'est impoli d'écouter les conversations des autres.

Draco tressaillit imperceptiblement et ses yeux se rétrecirent de colère. Il sortit dignement de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Heureusement que personne ne le croisa dans les couloirs, il aurait été capable de tuer quelqu'un. Black lui mentait sur l'endroit où se trouvait Severus. Harry ne lui parlait même pas de ses problèmes. Personne ne lui faisait confiance, ou quoi !

Bon. C'est vrai que depuis l'arrestation de son père, sa mère et lui avaient plus fait profil bas qu'autre chose, restant dans le flou quand à leur camp dans la guerre. Draco avait bien remarqué que beaucoup de serpentards se demandaient de quel côté il était, mais sincérement il n'avait pas l'envie et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de choisir un camp. Evidemment, il savait bien que son père souhaitait qu'il rejoigne le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais l'idée de servir ce sorcier sanguinaire le tentait de moins en moins. Et la variable Harry n'entrait même pas dans l'équation. Quand à rejoindre Dumbledore. Ça semblait presque surréaliste. Il ne pouvait pas décemment aller voir le directeur pour lui dire : Ah, ça me tente bien de m'allier contre le Lord, mon père et les parents de pratiquement toutes les personnes que je fréquente quotidiennement. Non, en fait, il était persuadé que même s'il le faisait avec les intentions les plus honorables, Dumby ne lui ferait pas confiance. Sa famille, son sang-pur, ses antécédents, tout jouait contre lui. Il était l'exemple type du futur mangemort. Pas étonnant qu'Harry ne lui fasse pas confiance en fait. Il n'était même pas capable de prendre une décision.

Il prit la direction du parc, oubliant qu'on était en hiver et qu'il n'avait pas de cape sur lui, il marcha un long moment et arriva finalement près de la cabane de ce crétin d'Hagrid.Et il vitdeux choses qui lui firent faire demi-tour immédiatement. Premièrement, il repéra un hippgriffe attaché dans le jardin. Il aurait juré que la bête sauvage ressemblait trait pour trait au monstre sanguinaire qui avait manqué de lui couper un bras en troisième. Deuxièmement, il avait aussitôt reconnu la jeune fille qui le caressait. Il n'y avait qu'Elle pour jouer avec un hyppogryffe aussi confiante que si cela avait été un elfe de maison. Et en parlant d'elfe de maison, il avait tout sauf envie de ranimer les vieux souvenirs en parlant avec sa chère petite cousine pas si petite que ça. Malheureusement, Merlin n'était pas avec lui.

- Draco ! C'est toi ?

Il marmonna un « merde » entre ses dents et se retourna très doucement.

- Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu! dit-elle en l'enlacant.

Il s'extirpa avec difficulté de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et la considéra d'un œil inquiet.

- Ça fait… hum longtemps. La France t'a plu ?

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur comme si elle savait exactement ce à quoi il était en train de penser et répondit l'air de rien :

- Beaucoup. Il y avait plus de six elfes dans la maison des sorciers qui m'ont receuillie. Je suis sure que tu t'y serais beaucoup plu, hein Draco ?

Draco soupira, énervé. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de l'énerver mais Kisa ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

- Ça fait à peine trois minutes que l'on s'est revus. Tu n'as pas pu t'en empecher plus longtemps ?

- J'avoue que non. Je crois que je te charrierais là-dessus toute ma vie ! rigola la jeune fille.

- J'aurais préféré que tu restes chez les Français.

- Allons ne rale pas Draco, tu était SI mignon déguisé en Dobby ! D'ailleurs comment va-t-il ?

- Potter l'a libéré. Au fait, tu as rencontré le Survivant ?

- Libéré ? Mais c'est horrible ! Je ne pourrais plus m'amuser avec ce vieux Dobby. Cruel sur ce coup, Harry. Parce que tu parles bien de Harry ?

- Ah, tu l'appelles Harry ?

Il n'arriverait pas à se retenir longtemps de la tuer.

- Mais oui, il est vraiment sympa et plutôt mignon, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourirequi dit grimacer Draco. Je sais que tu n'es pas de ce bord mais avoue que ce type a des fesses affolantes ! Et je ne parle même pas de ses yeux, ils sont tout simplement…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Potter est un canon. Tu peux changer de sujet, cousine ?

- Ça te gène tant que ça de parler du physique d'un garçon ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue qui énerva encore plus le blond .

- Ça me gène de parler du physique de Potter ! rétorqua-t-il. Quant à cette histoire d'elfe, c'est arrivé parce que j'avais six ans et que tu avais déjà l'âme d'un tyran. Je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit, Kisa.

- Et à qui en parlerais-je ? Je ne connais personne ici.

Elle avait prit un air tragique pour la forme. Draco se massa la tempe pour s'inciter à garder le calme.

- Tu connais Potter.

- Donc tu ne veux pas que je lui en parle _à lui_? Dommage,s'il connaît Dobby, il pourra bien te visualiser à six ans avec ta petite taie d'oreiller toute mimi…

- Je ne veux pas que tu lui raconte ça ! cria-t-il, les joues rouges. Surtout pas !

- Mais tu as des excuses pourtant. Tun'avais que six anset j'avais déjà l'âme d'un tyran. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte.

- Kisa… Si tu lui racontes, je me charge personnellement de te le faire regretter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Kisa soutint son regard, très peu inquiétée. Elle dit simplement d'un ton déçu :

- Tu es devenu si sérieux, Coco…

Il la gratifia d'un sourire ironique :

- Tu es resté si immature Kiki…

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle grimaca.

- Trève de plaisanteries, dit-elle plus sérieusement, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça pourrait être pire.

- Tante Narcissa m'a dit que Lucius resterait certainement encore longtemps en prison. Tu es triste ?

Il n'y avait que Kisa pour lui poser les questions sans détour mais sans l'énerver pour autant.

- Non. Je suis plutôt… soulagé. C'est terrible à dire mais c'est vrai.

- J'imagine que tu dois subir des pressions pour cette histoire de guerre.

- Il faut bien être resté six ans en France pour pourvoir parler de la guerre aussi légèrement, marmonna-t-il sombrement.

- J'ai de la chance, non ?

Il sourit imperceptiblement.

- Si l'on veut. C'est bizarre que tu me parles de ça, j'était en train de me dire que le monde entier semble convaincu que je vais devenir comme Lucius mais personne ne m'en parle. Personne ne m'a demandé ce que je pensais de toute cette histoire. On dirait que je suis déjà dans la case « mangemort » pour la plupart d'entre eux.

C'était triste.

- Et qu'est ce que tu penses de toute cette histoire ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Tu sais, je suis quand même content que tu sois de retour.

- Mais ça je le savais déjà Coco.

- Arrête.

Elle éclata de rire sans cesser pour autant de l'appeler par ce stupide surnom. En vengeance, il lui donna du « Kiki » le reste de la promenade. Il oublia un peu ses problèmes avec la présence de sa cousine. Elle avait l'art de détourner les gens de leurs problèmes avec une incroyable facilité. Il avait beau ne pas l'avoir vu depuis 6 ans, ils semblaient s'être quittés la veille. Heureusement, ces tendances au tyrannisme semblaient endormies au plus profond d'elle. De toute façon, il ne se serait pas laissé faire mais quand même... Kisa pouvait être inquiétante quand elle s'énervait. Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers la grande Salle, le diner allait bientôt commencer.

En arrivant, quelques élèves dévisagèrent sa cousine avec insistance mais elle les ignora. Elle avait du sang Black dans les veines après tout, elle était donc naturellement douée pour cela. Il l'invita à sa table.

- Moi, une humble Sang-Mêlé à la table des Serpentards ? fit-elle avec sarcasme. C'est un trop grand honneur, monsieur Malfoy.

- Kiki, me prendrais-tu pour l'étroit d'esprit qui me sert de père?

- Parfois, parfois, rigola-t-elle.

Il la présenta à Blaise et Pansy. Comme il s'y attendait, Blaise dragua ouvertement la jeune fille mais elle repoussa ses avances avec beaucoup d'humour et de sarcasmes. Blaise draguait souvent pour la forme, il disait qu'il avait beau être très amoureux de sa belette, l'art de la drague lui manquait cruellement. Il n'osait bien évidemment pas draguer Weasley. Draco aurait pourtant payé cher pour voir ça. Il ignora presque involontairement le Golden Boy et passa une excellente soirée. Chose rare depuis longtemps. Le diner tirait vers sa fin et il observait tranquillement les autres manger leurs patisseries.

- Draco, tu baves sur mon Tiramisu.

- Je ne bave pas Kiki.

- Si tu baves. Comme je te plains de ne pas pouvoir gouter les joies des patisseries ! C'est un héritage cruel que tu as là, dit Kisa tragiquement.

- La plupart de mon héritage est cruel, répondit simplement le blond, sans amertume.

- Tu sais, Coco, peut-être que les gens ne te demandent pas ce que tu en penses parce que toi-même tu ignores ce que tu en penses vraiment.

Draco resta silencieux. Comment Kisa faisait-elle pour toujours toucher juste ?

- Tu me fais cruellement penser à une amie à moi, Kiki. Il faudra que je te la présente.

- Te voila bien mystérieux, Coco.

- Hum, Coco, tu me passes une part de gateau? demanda Blaise, mort de rire.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et lui passa le plat.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça Blaise.

- Pourtant ça te va plutôt bien, Coco, remarqua Pansy.

Kisa éclata de rire.

- Moui, je suis de cet avis aussi !

Draco soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas du tout au bout de ses peines avec Kisa.

Kisa était retournée dans ses appartements, Blaise, Pansy et Draco à la salle commune. Draco ne pouvait même pas aller se coucher, il avait une réunion avec les préfets de sixièmes années dans une demi-heure. Apparement Dumbledore leur avait confié la charge d'imaginer la décoration pour le bal. Il allait devoir parler de bon gout avec Granger et Wealsey. Autant dire que ça allait être une très longue réunion. Il avait du mal à admettre que le bal aurait lieu demain. De plus en plus des gens avaient un nom écrit sur la paume de leur main et les angelotes se faisaient rares dans les couloirs. Draco n'avait plusaucune envie d'accompagner Harry au bal. Ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas la moindre envie de l'y accompagner non pluset Draco ne voulait pas lui forcer la main. Si ce n'avait pas été une promesse inviolable, il aurait surement annulé.

Quelle idée, si il y avait eu un moyen d'annuler, Harry l'aurait fait dès la première minute! Il soupira en se levant. Il était temps d'y aller. Blaise insista pour l'accompagner et le Serpentard n'argumenta pas. Blaise voulait seulement observer Weasley. Il était amoureux, c'était normal.

Aussi quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et trouvèrent Granger et la belette en train de se hurler littéralement dessus, Draco fut content que Blaise assiste à ça. Ça lui remonterait surement un peu le moral…

- Evidemment qu'il va mal, Ron ! Comment tu te sentirais si tu rêvais chaque nuit de V… Voldemort ! Alors pour une fois, fais moi plaisir et va le rejoindre. Je suis sur qu'il panique.

- Mais les seuls moments que nous passons ensemble ce sont ces réunions ! Excuse-moi de vouloir passer un peu de temps avec toi Mione.

- Mais il n'est pas question de nous, Ron. Harry a besoin de toi. Si tu n'y vas pas, de toute manière, c'est moi qui irais le rejoindre.

Elle le défia du regard et Weasley se ratatina sur place. Il marmona un petit « Ok » et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise allait à sa poursuite. Draco se demanda brièvement ce que son ami allait bien pouvoir dire à la belette mais délaissa vite cette question pour se repasser la conversation dans sa tête. Sans réfléchir, il adressa la parole à Granger :

- Potter rêve du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Le rat de biliothèque le regarda avec étonnement. Quoi ? Il pouvait bien s'inquiéter un peu pour ce crétin, non ?

- Je… Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça Malfoy ? Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Oh, réponds moi simplement Granger, il en rêve ou pas !

Elle le fixa un moment avant de dire :

- Est-ce… Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour Harry ? Parce que… on dirait vraiment de l'inquiétude sur ton visage.

Il recula d'un pas, se maudissant que Granger aie vu à travers lui. Il allait dire que ce n'était pas important, sortir une pique et rétablir sa réputation du type froid qui hait tout ce qui touche à Harry Potter mais elle le devança :

- Et même s'il rêve de V…Voldemort tous les soirs, je me demande bien ce que ça peut te faire.

Draco ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il quitta en hate la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des Gryffondors. Il savait où ils étaient depuis la première, quand il suivait Harry. Soit, il arriva face au portrait de la grosse dame et réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Ilresta un momentplanté comme un con à se maudire de ne pas y avoir réfléchi quand le tableau pivota. Draco se retrouva face à rien. Il regarda à travers l'ouverture mais il n'y avait personne. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Et s'arrêta. Il venait de percevoir une respiration et un mouvement. Quelque chose avait bougé juste en face de lui. Il plissa les yeux mais ne distingua que l'entrée sombre. Il était pourtant sur que quelque chose avait bougé. Il tendit la main et sursauta en sentant une étoffe sous ses doigts. Comprenant que quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui, sous une cape d'invisibilité, il tira d'un coup sec. Les yeux verts d'Harry croisèrent les siens et il resta stupéfixé de surprise. Après un long moment de silence entre les deux garçons, Harry prit la parole, sans agressivité, juste de l'étonnement :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Draco ?

Pour une fois, Draco se retouva à cours de mots. Il ne pouvait que regarder Harry. Le lion avait des cernes sous les yeux et le teint plus pale que d'habitude. Draco avait vu cet air abattu toute la journée et il s'était contenté de maudire Harry et de lui incomber tous ses petits malheurs insignifiants personnels. Au final, Blaise avait raison, Harry n'avait pas voulu le réveiller avec un de ses cauchemars. Draco se sentait nul. Il n'avait même pas le courage de dire clairement à Harry pourquoi il était venu jusque là. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer qu'il était juste terriblement inquiet pour lui. Il fit glisser la cape entre ses doigts et la rendit en silence au Survivant. Sentant toujours le regard plein de question d'Harry sur lui, il chercha en vain une excuse.

- Draco ?

Draco pivota et reconnut Blaise à quelques mètres de lui avec Weasley. L'excuse vint presque instantanément :

- Ah, Blaise, je te cherchais.

Il sentit Harry remuer derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas et rejoignit Blaise. Weasley le croisa sans lui accorder un regard et alla parler à son meilleur ami.

- Ça va ? demanda la belette.

- Très bien, répondit-il froidement sans quitter Draco des yeux.

Ce fut Draco qui détourna la tête et fit signe à Blaise de partir. Il ne retourna même pas à la Grande Salle. Granger et les autres se débrouilleraient bien seuls, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Ils rentrèrent en silence à la salle commune et Draco alla se coucher immédiatement. Il n'aait pas envie d'être demain, mais il n'aviat plus envie d'être aujourdh'ui non plus. Espérant vaguement que demain, il se réveillerait et que tout irait bien.

* * *

**Waah, si c'est pas de l'avance ça Nous sommes joyeusement jeudi et j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre que je pensais incapable d'écrire. C'est encore assez sombre. Ah, toutes mes excuses, j'espere qu'au moins la Réminiscence vous a fait rire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de finir la deuxième boucle. C'est presque surréaliste Enfin… J'espere toujours que vous avez aimé et qu'on se rassure, je suis bien motivé à terminer cette fic avec les délais de dingue que je m'impose! Encore 12 chapitre en théorie ! **

**Kissouxxx à tous !**


	9. Sirius et Severus V

**Sirius et Severus V**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de tout ça.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'autrice : **Bonsoir à tous ! Voici l'inespéré chapitre neuf (peut-être pas pour vous, mais pour moi c'est vraiment un chapitre inespéré). Où l'on notera une particularité qui en ennuiera peut-être certaines. Deux réminiscences dans le même chapitre. En fait, j'avais au début mis la deuxième en première et seule réminiscence mais j'ai trouvé qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de Sirius et Severus. Cependant je ne pouvais pas la supprimer parce qu'elle contient un tas de petites infos qui sont de mon avis, importante à la bonne compréhension de mon histoire (et puis j'avoue qu'après m'être cassé le cul tout un cours à faire l'arbre généalogique alambiqué de Kisa Black, ça m'aurait fait mal de ne pas parler de ses parents et grands-parents. J'espère qu'elle ne vous ennuie pas trop, parce que j'ai remarqué que j'avais tendance à la mettre partout. Vous l'aimez j'espère ?)

Sinon autre chose importante que je voulais vous dire. J'ai noté que la plupart de mes lectrices (du moins les toutes gentilles qui me reviewent) avaient toujours une préférence dans les couples. Soit Sev/Sirius, soit Harry/Draco. Alors euh… Ben toutes mes excuses pour celles qui n'aiment pas trop l'un ou l'autre, j'essayerai au possible de ne pas mélanger les deux romances, histoire que les fans aient du pur Sirius/Severus dans les Sirius et Severus et de même pour Harry et Draco.

…

Est-ce que c'est clair ce que je viens de dire ? J'ai un peu la tête en compote, désolée ''

Bref, **ce chapitre est dédicacé au Sextuor **(ils se reconnaîtront même si je doute que Mono et Popol me lise, snif ! Pourquoi les mecs n'aiment-ils pas le yaoi ? Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils loupent) Bref, donc au Sextuor et en particulier Molle qui m'a dit qu'elle allait me lire Jte kiffe Molle !

**Voilà, après beaucoup de blabla (qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de lire comme toujours) voici le 9eme chapitre, un rien plus long que les autres…

* * *

**

_Dumbledore nous avait réunis, James, Lily, quelques membres de l'Ordre et moi pour nous présenter l'élément qui allait selon lui nous aider à gagner la guerre. Ou du moins, à limiter les pertes. Il nous a parlé quelques minutes des nouvelles, toutes assez mauvaises, avant de nous annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait introduit dans l'Ordre, un homme qui était un fidèle proche de Voldemort (un mangemort donc) et qui allait jouer pour nous et pour notre cause, le rôle d'espion. Au départ, j'avais été plus qu'enthousiaste à cette idée. Après tout nous avions nous même, à coup sur, plusieurs espions de Voldemort au sein de l'Ordre et le contraire ne pouvait nous être que bénéfique. D'où le fait que les membres assistant à cette réunion importante aient été triés sur le volet. J'étais assez flatté de la confiance de Dumbledore bien que ce dernier soit assez connu pour sa tendance à faire confiance aux gens facilement. Bref, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, j'appuyais la démarche de Dumbledore. Jusqu'à ce que je sache le nom du fameux espion. _

_Snape. _

_Je m'étais figé d'horreur en voyant le dénommé entrer dans la pièce et commencer à expliquer les raisons de son changement de camp. Il disait regretter de s'être laissé convaincre par Voldemort, qu'il n'approuvait plus les actions de son maître et qu'il voulait agir contre lui. Un ramassis de mensonges récités d'une voix hypocrite teintée d'amertume. Un véritable rôle de composition pour ce monstre de duplicité. Je me retenais à grande peine de ne pas lui hurler de se taire. Ou de ne pas me jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Mais comment osait-il venir déclamer ses regrets et nouvelles résolutions devant moi ? Comment pouvait-on être si hypocrite ? _

_La réunion prit fin assez vite, la plupart des membres voulant parler à Dumbledore en privé pour lui faire entendre raison, James en premier. Lily décida de rentrer à Godric Hollow, supportant mal les cris révoltés de mon meilleur ami. Elle était presque à terme, le bébé naîtrait pour fin juillet comme le prédisait cette fameuse prophétie à laquelle Voldemort donnait tant d'importance. Etant qui elle était, Voldemort la soupçonnait et les Potter devaient se cacher continuellement. _

_Mais revenons en à Snape. Nous étions à présent seuls dans la salle, moi incapable de bouger, lui me fixant. Je ne le regardais pas mais son regard me brûlait. Après un temps considérable, j'explosai :_

- _Arrête de me fixer, Snape. Et retourne auprès de Voldemort pour lui dire que son plan n'a pas fonctionné. Il n'y a personne ici pour croire à tes regrets, alors DEGAGE._

- _Il n'y a que toi ici, Black, remarqua calmement l'autre._

_Je me retins de lui sauter au visage et déclarai d'un ton moqueur et désinvolte qui masquait bien mon état réel :_

- _C'est qu'il est observateur le mangemort._

- _Il n'y a que toi ici et je me fous de ton avis. Dumbledore me fait confiance._

- _Dumbledore fait confiance à tout le monde ! S'il savait le quart de ce que je sais sur toi, il changerait vite d'avis !_

_Il eut un sourire moqueur._

- _Et bien dis lui, Black. Je me demande bien ce qui t'en empêche._

_Evidemment, si je parlais à Dumbledore de Snape, il me demanderait fatalement comment je savais tant de choses sur lui et je devrais lui raconter… Je n'y tenais pas. Je n'y tenais absolument pas. Ne trouvant rien à répondre, je me levais et m'apprêtai à quitter la salle._

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais…_

_Je me retournai immédiatement pour lui faire face :_

- _Dumbledore est peut-être aveugle, mais moi, je te connais et je sais que les gens comme toi ne change jamais. Inutile de jouer les hommes plein de remords avec moi, Snape, car je ne te ferais jamais confiance !_

_Et je sortais sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

* * *

_

Des coups frappés à la porte réveillèrent Sirius. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place et pour se rappeler où il était. Après son dernier cours, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau en se lançant le défi de finir de corriger les piles de devoir en retard. Il en avait marre que McGonagall le réprimande sur ses « grands » retards. Mais qui pouvait-il si à chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans la lecture d'un devoir lamentable, il s'endormait presque instantanément ? Comment faisaient les autres au juste pour toujours remettre les devoirs le lendemain ? Pour lui, c'était bêtement mission impossible. La preuve, il s'était une nouvelle fois endormi sur les travaux qui aurait du corriger deux semaines plus tôt. Le boulot de prof avait beau être excellent, il comprendrait toujours certaines corvées pénibles.

On frappa à la porte, lui rappelant ce qui l'avait réveillé.

- Entrez !

- J'aimerais bien cousin, mais c'est verrouillé !

Sirius soupira en reconnaissant le timbre de voix caractéristique de la sœur de Remus. Il alla ouvrir la porte encore à moitié dans le coltar et la laissa entrer.

- Ça fait un quart d'heure que je m'esquinte la main ! râla-t-elle.

- Toutes mes excuses, j'étais… hum… plongé dans la correction d'un devoir.

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant d'hausser les épaules en lui tendant une lettre. Avec l'écriture de Narcissa.

- C'est pour toi.

- Tu lis mon courrier ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire avant de prendre un air faussement innocent.

- Mais nooon, qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ?

- Elle est décachetée, Kisa.

- Ah… En effet, les preuves sont contre moi.

Elle s'assit sur son bureau, envoyant voler quelques papiers et le fixa. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel il pleura intérieurement en voyant la seule pile qu'il avait corrigée éparpillée au sol.

- Tu ne la lis pas ? s'étonna-t-elle ignorant royalement le bazar qu'elle venait d'ajouter au bordel qui ravageait déjà le bureau de Sirius.

- Puisque tu l'a lue, tu peux me dire simplement ce qu'il y a dedans, non ? dit-il finalement en se détournant vers une fenêtre, dépité.

Il rangerait demain.

- En gros, Narcissa t'invite à diner au manoir ce soir avec Remus.

Sirius soupira, il avait encore un million de copies à corriger, il devait voir Dumbledore et préparer ses cours de lundi. Il avait trop de choses à faire pour pouvoir s'accorder une soirée de détente avec sa cousine et Moony. La seule décision raisonnable était de refuser…

- Tu peux lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire que je serais là à 20h ?

Il verrait Dumbledore demain matin à la première heure, corrigerait tous ses devoirs en retard pendant l'après-midi et s'occuperait de son bureau au soir. Sisi, il ferait comme ça ! Ah mais demain soir, il y avait ce foutu bal. Quel dommage… Il devrait ranger plus tard. Triste.

- Ça risque d'être dur, dit Kisa, interrompant Sirius dans sa mise à jour mentale de son agenda imaginaire.

- Et pourquoi ?

- D'abord parce que je ne suis pas ton elfe et ensuite parce qu'il est 20h15. Tu vois que tu…

Mais de violents coups frappés à la porte lui coupèrent la parole tandis qu'une voix stridente et visiblement furieuse leur parvenait.

- Sirius ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre moi ! Il faut qu'on se parle !

- Par l'enfer ! marmonna-t-il, paniqué en regardant tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un endroit qui pourrait le cacher.

- Quoi ? demanda Kisa en le regardant, amusée.

- C'est Julia ! dit-il en faisant le tour du bureau et en se penchant pour vérifier s'il pourrait se glisser en dessous.

C'était malheureusement cent fois trop étroit.

- Et ?

- Et ça fait deux jours qu'elle me harcèle pour qu'on se voie, expliqua-t-il en se redirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Il pourrait peut-être tenter le saut de la mort ? Ou appeler Buck et s'enfuir ?

- Et ?

- J'avais pas envie !

Leur soirée d'il y a deux jours avait été longue et pénible. D'une part parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette histoire entre Malfoy et Snape et ensuite parce que Julia était une fille très gentille mais pas très intéressante. Bref, il s'était royalement fait chier et avait envisagé de partir après le diner. Mais au moment de dire au revoir, elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la repousser. Ça lui avait changé les idées et Julia (comme toutes les autres) avait énormément apprécié le "geste". Evidemment, au matin, il s'était souvenu de son rendez-vous avec Narcissa et avait du partir comme un voleur. Il lui avait laissé le mot classique : _Je te hiboue._ Mais la doc n'avait rien encadré et au lieu de voir là le : «_C'était génial mais je crois pas que ça marchera pas entre nous_», elle avait vu : «_Je te hiboue_». Et avait commencé le soir même à le hibouer pour savoir pourquoi lui, ne l'avait pas encore fait, ignorant ainsi royalement la règle des 24 heures. Au début, il s'était dit qu'elle arrêterait mais entre hier et aujourd'hui il avait reçu 7 lettres et 2 Beuglantes («_Pour être sur que tu reçoives bien mon message_» avait-elle précisé) ! Cette fille était juste une folle furieuse du hibou. Très peu pour lui, merci.

- J'aurais pas deviné, le railla Kisa. Et pourquoi elle hurle là ?

- Je l'ai plaqué, dit-il en cherchant désespérément une cachette.

Il avait compris que la femme ne comprenait pas les sous-entendus et il avait du être clair. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou disant qu'il ne comptait pas la revoir parce qu'il était marié.

…

Bon, c'était la seule excuse valable qu'il avait trouvée ! Car ne pas donner de raisons lui avait semblé très méchant et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il la trouvait inintéressante. Il avait fait un… compromis.

Les coups frappés se multiplièrent, plus fort.

- Pitié, Kisa, dis lui que je suis pas là!

Il ouvrit un placard et le vida le plus vite possible tandis que la femme hurlait qu'elle allait utiliser la magie pour entrer. Kisa descendit enfin du bureau et tira Sirius par le pull, le forçant à se retourner.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, crétin.

- Crétin ! Mais ce…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant une Julia complètement survoltée. Au même instant, Kisa l'agrippa et… l'embrassa.

- Sirius ! Comment peux-tu être aussi…

La femme s'arrêta stupéfaite tandis que Sirius restait également figé, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche collée à celle de sa cousine. Enfin, après ce qui lui paru une petite éternité, Kisa se décolla de lui, se mordilla la lèvre et sourit. Sirius, lui, osa un regard vers son ex, encore un peu choqué. Julia le fusillait littéralement du regard. Elle se dirigea vers lui, tremblante de rage et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Même avec tes étudiantes ! cracha-t-elle. Je plains vraiment ta femme, Sirius Black !

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard indigné avant de faire demi-tour en claquant la porte derrière elle. Après un instant de flottement, Sirius, ignorant sa joue douloureuse, explosa :

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS PAR L'ENFER ?

Il s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main une vingtaine de fois tandis que Kisa rigolait.

- Tu lui as dit que tu étais marié… Ha ! Elle est conne si elle t'a cru.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, furieux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui pinça la joue.

- Remets toi, cousin, j'avais toujours eu envie de le faire.

- Tu es encore plus obsédée que Severus, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle et de sa main.

Aussi dangereuse l'une que l'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la sœur de Moony venait de l'embrasser. Un beau baiser de cinéma mais un baiser quand même. S'il commençait à imiter Snape, les temps étaient graves.

- Que veux-tu ? On est de la même famille.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait oublié ce léger détail.

- Tu es le mélange de tellement de sangs, que c'est logique que tu débloques.

- Hey ! s'indigna-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule. C'est ce métissage qui me rend si parfaite. Rends toi compte, j'ai à la fois l'intelligence et l'art de la duplicité de Severus, la force de caractère et l'élégance naturelle de Narcissa, la perspicacité et la gentillesse de mes parents et le charme inhérent des Black comme toi. Je suis l'être parfait.

- Mais bien sur Kisa. Maintenant dégage avant que mon charisme inhérent ne te botte les fesses, petite perverse.

- J'adorerais voir ça, sourit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Oh, Narcissa insiste pour que tu t'habilles correctement.

- Mouais mouais…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait son bureau, jetant un regard prudent aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de Julia. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le dortoir des Gryffondors. Il pouvait zapper le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore mais il ne pouvait pas oublier son filleul. Harry n'allait vraiment pas bien avec ses cauchemars. Et cela ne faisait qu'à peine deux jours que Voldemort avait commencé cette torture. Peut-être Harry voudrait-il l'accompagner chez Narcissa ? Bon, c'était moyen comme plan quand on savait que Lucius était en prison en partie à cause de lui. A tous les coups, Harry se sentirait honteux vis-à-vis de Cissy, ce qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être. Après tout, elle avait elle-même admis que depuis le départ de Lucius (si on oubliait la présence envahissante de Cassiopée, sa belle mère), elle était plus sereine. Sirius doutait que Lucius manque vraiment à Narcissa. En fait, il avait l'impression de plus en plus forte que sa cousine avait un amant. Un amant qu'il connaissait très bien. Mais c'était ridicule de penser que Narcissa pourrait tromper son taulard de mari (sans connotation péjorative bien sur) avec Remus. C'était plus surréaliste qu'autre chose…

Il verrait bien au diner de toute manière.

Il arriva face au dortoir et prononça le mot de passe. Il y avait comme toujours, beaucoup de gens dans la salle commune qui le regardèrent, certainement étonné de voir un prof dans leur salle, mais il ne s'en soucia pas et alla voir Ron et Hermione qui se préparaient visiblement à partir. Il se souvint que les préfets devaient se réunir pour décorer la grande salle.

- Oh, Sirius ? Tu viens voir Harry ? demanda Hermione en rangeant une pile de livres dans son sac.

Il se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait transporter un sac aussi lourd toute la journée avant de revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait.

- Oui, où est-il ?

- Je vais le chercher, dit Ron en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda l'homme à Hermione.

Elle grimaça et se mordilla la lèvre. Elle était inquiète.

- Mal, je pense. Tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure en cours, non ? Il est plutôt renfermé sur lui-même. Ça me rassure que tu viennes le voir, ce soir. Il ne le dira pas mais je suis sur qu'il est inquiet à l'idée de s'endormir. Que fait Dumbledore pour stopper ça ?

Il y a une teinte de mépris dans sa voix lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du directeur et il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Il était lui-même assez furieux contre Dumbledore de laisser Harry subir ce genre de choses même s'il savait qu'il faisait tout son possible.

- Je crois qu'il s'inquiète autant que toi, Hermione. Mais toi-même tu admets que laisser partir Harry affronter Voldemort est loin d'être une bonne idée.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas du tout envie, mais il devra bien le faire un jour…

Sirius hocha la tête tristement. Enfin, Harry et Ron les rejoignirent. Comme tout à l'heure, son filleul avait l'air sombre et tourmenté.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner à un diner ce soir, dit rapidement Sirius, ça te permettrait de penser à autre chose

- Un diner où ? demanda Ron, curieux.

- Euh, au manoir des Malfoy mais il y aura Remus, ajouta-t-il précipitamment face à l'air de Ron. Alors ça te tente ?

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment avant de soupirer, l'air plus abattu que jamais.

- Ce serait bien mais… Je préfère rester à Poudlard, tu comprends…

- Mais oui, je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ecoute, je suis déjà en retard alors…

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son filleul.

- Bonne soirée ? dit Harry avec un faible sourire.

Sirius le lui rendit.

- Mouais autant que possible…

Il quitta la salle accompagnée d'Hermione et de Ron. Ce qui ne le rassura pas. Evidemment, il savait que les préfets étaient obligés d'organiser la déco pour le bal (c'était en partie sa faute d'ailleurs) mais il aurait préféré qu'Harry ne soit pas seul. Enfin, peut-être qu'Harry préférait cela…

Il se dirigea vers les Trois Balais et utilisa leur cheminée pour se rendre au manoir. Il était évidemment impossible de transplaner directement sans autorisation spéciale du maître de maison. En l'occurrence Narcissa. Mais il avait oublié la lettre qui contenait à coup sur cette fameuse autorisation, dans son bureau. Il atterrit maladroitement dans une salle prévue entièrement pour ce transport. Il en sortit et se retrouva dans une salle de bal. Un elfe apparut alors devant lui et lui dit, la voix aigue :

- Ma maîtresse se change, elle sera bientôt là. Veuillez me suivre.

Et Sirius suivit l'elfe à travers les immenses salles avant d'arriver enfin à une pièce meublée d'une énorme table. La salle de diner. Il s'assit à la table tandis que l'elfe prenait congé. Après quelques minutes dans le calme, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers le souvenir de la première fois où il était venu ici...

* * *

_Je poussai un juron lorsque mon nez se fracassa contre le sol. Par chance, j'avais atterri sur un tapis assez moelleux pour que mon nez résiste. Je détestais cordialement ce moyen de transport barbare qu'on appelait poudre de cheminette. Cela me donnait la nausée et j'avais l'air de sortir d'un grenier plus que poussiéreux après. Je m'époussetai consciencieusement avant de jeter un regard autour de moi. Le manoir Malfoy était tel que Narcissa me l'avait décrit. Immense, respirant la richesse et le luxe et surtout immense. La pièce seule ne semblait servir qu'à une salle d'accueil pour ceux qui venaient par la cheminée. Il y avait un portemanteau et même un évier incrusté dans le mur au dessous d'un miroir, si l'on voulait se retaper après le voyage. Je n'étais pas contre. Je me postai devant et nettoyai toute la suie de mon visage. A ce moment, le bruit d'une poignée de porte que l'on tourne me fit me retourner et Narcissa entra dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, qui devait bien dater de trois ans maintenant. Peut-être son visage était-il un peu plus fatigué et tourmenté que lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard. Mais elle était mère depuis peu et avec toutes les pressions qu'elle subissait, on ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Elle me sourit avant de me serrer fraternellement dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte, heureux de retrouver ma chère petite cousine après tant de temps. Elle s'éloigna et me détailla. _

- _Toujours aussi nul pour ce qui est des moyens de transport, Sirius ?_

- _Sache Narcissa, qu'il n'y rien en quoi je sois nul. J'ai simplement d'immenses difficultés à m'adapter à ce système de voyage rustre et préhistorique, dis-je d'un ton exagérément précieux._

- _Oh, cher cousin, tu as raison. De tels voies de voyage sont indignes à ton illustre personne, répliqua-t-elle en entrant dans mon jeu._

- _Certes, je prendrai bien un remontant. Quelles aventures !_

_Elle éclata de rire tout en me faisant signe de la suivre. Nous traversâmes une demi-douzaine de pièces toutes aussi vides, propres, luxueuses et immenses les unes que les autres. Je me demandai bien à quoi pouvaient servir tant de pièces vides. Narcissa me dit, comme pour répondre à ma question :_

- _Ce sont les salles de bal. Les Malfoy tiennent d'immenses réceptions ici, au minimum une fois par semaine. Je pensais que nous étions une famille mondaine mais en comparaison des Malfoy, nous avons plus l'air de misanthropes qu'autre chose. _

- _Comme je te plains._

_Je détestais singulièrement tout ce qui touchait au mondain et à l'aristocratie sorcière. _

- _Et bien, tu ne devrais pas. Il parait que je suis une hôtesse admirable. _

- _Comment ne pas l'être avec ce lieu à ta disposition ? la narguai-je._

- _Sirius, je doute que tu puisses un jour mesurer la charge de travail à fournir pour tenir une petite réception de 15 personnes. Alors si l'on parle en centaines d'invités… Je suis réellement une hôtesse exceptionnelle._

_Je la laissai se vanter tout en regardant les portraits de familles qui défilaient. Ils étaient tous identiques. Un père grand, imposant, charismatique et blond, qui tenait étroitement mais pas trop sa femme, fine, jolie, blonde et au centre un enfant, image même de ses géniteurs, le visage trop fermé pour quelqu'un de cet age, blond. Il n'y avait que des blonds chez les Malfoy ou ce n'étaient pas des Malfoy. Je me demandai si Narcissa avait conscience que le premier facteur qui avait motivé Lucius à l'approcher était la couleur de ses cheveux. Et peut-être également sa beauté. Je ne pouvais nier que Narcissa était extrêmement jolie dans son genre mais j'avais toujours préféré les brunes ou encore ses filles qui avaient une chevelure noire comme la nuit. Un peu comme Bellatrix. Attention, juste les cheveux de Bella, le reste, sans façon. Si on lui avait coupé la langue quand elle était petite, elle aurait peut-être pu trouver un meilleur mari que ce perdu de Lestrange, qui sait ? Mais d'un autre côté, qui se ressemble, s'assemble._

_Nous entrâmes dans une salle qui tenait le rôle de la salle à manger. Légèrement plus petite que les autres mais toujours impressionnante, il y faisait plus chaud et dans un sens général plus détendu. Sur l'immense table, deux bébés d'environ 7 ou 8 mois, jouaient sous le regard bienveillant mais néanmoins inquiétant de Dobby. L'elfe restait quand même moins flippant que Kreattur. _

- _Le thé, Dobby, dit Narcissa en se dirigeant vers la table._

_L'elfe s'inclina précipitamment, et sortit de la pièce en marmonnant un « Tout de suite, maîtresse » d'une voix aigue. Narcissa prit alors un des enfants dans ses bras et me fit face._

- _Je te présente Draco._

_L'enfant était blond, ô surprise. Il ressemblait autant à Lucius qu'à ma cousine. Je pris sa minuscule main et la serrai :_

- _Salut Draco. Je suis ton illustre cousin, Sirius. Avec beaucoup de pratique, si tu fais tout ce que je dis, tu arriveras peut-être un jour à égaler mon charisme. Chouette, non ?_

- _Sirius, râla Narcissa._

_Je lui décochai un sourire amusé et prit Draco dans mes bras. A force de trainer avec Lily, James et Harry, j'étais devenu un pro dans l'art de porter et d'amuser les bambins. Je soulevai celui-là à hauteur de mes yeux et dit d'une voix exagérément grave et sérieuse :_

- _Attention, Draco, tu es un Black, tu te dois de faire honneur à notre famille._

_Narcissa eut un petit rire reconnaissant l'imitation de mon père qui avait du me tenir le même discours une bonne centaine de fois durant mon enfance. _

- _Draco est plus un Malfoy qu'un Black, tu sais..._

_Sincèrement, je ne voyais pas trop la nuance. Nos deux familles se valaient en termes de cauchemar. Qu'il soit Malfoy ou Black, Draco était simplement très mal tombé. _

- _Tache juste de ne pas trop ressembler à Lucius, lui murmurai-je dans le dos de ma cousine, occupée avec l'autre enfant. _

_Je m'approchai d'ailleurs pour le regarder de plus près et constatai que c'était une petite fille. _

- _Qui est-ce ? demandai-je en ignorant Draco qui s'amusait à tirer sur mes cheveux. _

_Narcissa me jeta un regard étonné et je lui répondis par un regard étonné de son étonnement._

- _Tu ne connais pas Kisa ?_

_J'haussai les épaules, perdu._

- _Je devrais ? _

_Ma cousine mit un temps avant de répondre que non, je ne devrais pas. Elle reposa la dénommée Kisa sur la table et je l'imitai avec Draco. Le visage de la petite me semblait familier._

- _Je connais les parents de la belle ? demandai-je curieux._

- _Je pense, oui. Tu te souviens d'Ezechiel Black ?_

_Sombre cousin lointain, oui je m'en rappelais._

- _Quoi ? C'est sa fille ? Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était marié._

- _Tu étais au mariage, Sirius, dit-elle avec un regard désespéré. J'avais huit ans et je m'en rappelle très bien, moi ! Tu avais passé la journée à râler sous une table. _

- _Je détestais les mariages._

- _Tu les détestes toujours._

- _A raison, non ?_

- _Je te rappelle que tu parles à une femme mariée._

_Je n'osai pas rétorquer : « Et heureuse de l'être ? » et reportai mon attention sur l'enfant mystère. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, Ezechiel s'était marié avec une espèce de dinde immense et passablement moche. J'avais pensé, à l'époque, que ce type avait très mauvais goût. Je ne connaissais pas encore l'expression « mariage arrangé ». En tout cas, la petite était bien mignonne pour la fille de l'autre monstruosité. Je fis part de ma remarque à Narcissa qui gigota sur sa chaise, nerveuse._

- _C'est simplement parce que Coriandre n'est pas la mère de Kisa._

_J'haussai un sourcil. _

- _Enfant hors mariage ?_

- _Tu devines bien. _

_Je me disais bien aussi, qu'il était motivé Ezechiel pour faire un enfant à son hideuse femme après plus de 10 ans de mariage. Ça devait être une tendance dans la famille, car sauf erreur, Ezechiel était lui-même un enfant illégitime. _

- _Comme quoi les pommes ne tombent jamais loin de l'arbre défendu, commentai-je tandis que Dobby me servait enfin mon thé. _

_Nous discutâmes un long moment autour du thé et des enfants et les heures défilèrent sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je ne réalisais l'avancée du jour (et donc, ici, le début de la nuit) que lorsque Narcissa borda les deux enfants. J'étais invité chez les Potter pour diner. Remus et Peter seraient présents ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. J'expliquai à Narcissa que je ne pouvais pas rater ce diner. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de me demander :_

- _Tu ne voudrais pas rester quelques minutes encore ? Severus arrivera d'un moment à l'autre._

- _Snape, grimacai-je. Raison de plus pour partir._

_Je ne voyais ce serpent que trop souvent au cours des réunions de l'Ordre et je devais à chaque fois me retenir à grande peine de ne pas le tuer tant son hypocrisie me répugnait. Jouer les espions, alors qu'il avait, trois ans à peine plus tôt, préféré Voldemort… A moi._

…

_Evidemment, je ne pouvais rien dire et j'en étais contraint à faire comme James. Jouer les consentants sans en croire un mot. Non, sincèrement, j'avais tout sauf envie de voir Snape._

- _Vous jouez toujours à qui se haïra le plus ? soupira Narcissa avec exaspération._

- _On ne joue pas. C'est dans notre nature de nous haïr. On est pas fait pour se supporter._

- _C'est pourtant le moment d'enterrer la hache de guerre maintenant que vous êtes dans le même camp. _

- _Cissy, un autre jour. Je ne suis déjà pas franchement enthousiaste de devoir jouer tout le reste de cette soirée à : « Rien n'a changé et il n'y a aucun espion autour de cette table » sans devoir également faire la conversation à Snape._

_Elle se laissa finalement convaincre et me reconduisit à la cheminée la plus proche tout en me jetant des regards inquiets. Je lui avais parlé de mes soupçons concernant l'espion qui était si proche de nous. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je pensais à Remus plus qu'à Peter (Voldemort ne voudrait pas d'un mangemort aussi peureux que Wormtail) car j'avais moi-même du mal à me l'admettre mais comment expliquer autrement ses absences répétées et son changement de comportement depuis quelques mois ?_

- _Dire qu'à Poudlard vous étiez les inséparables maraudeurs._

- _Epoque bénie bien révolue, dis-je amèrement._

- _Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais, tu devrais parler de ça avec Lupin._

_Je haussai les sourcils, surpris d'un tel conseil. De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas. Ce serait une marque de confiance or j'avais perdu cette part de confiance. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la cheminée spécial poudre de cheminette et j'embrassai ma cousine._

- _Prends soin de toi et si ça ne s'arrange pas avec Lucius, quitte le. Il ne te mérite pas._

_Un claquement de doigts et elle aurait pu avoir tous les garçons qu'elle voulait, autrement plus affectueux et démonstratifs que ce monstre de froideur qu'était Malfoy. _

- _Sirius, tu ne peux pas comprendre._

- _En effet, je ne peux pas. Mais les mariages ne sont-ils pas sensés rendre les gens heureux ? Toi, tu n'as pas l'air vraiment heureuse, Cissy._

- _Et toi, tu t'inquiètes un peu trop, cousin. Concentre toi plutôt sur ton objectif majeur, prendre femme et faire un beau petit héritier. _

- _Bravo, Narcissa, tu viens de me percer à jour. C'est bel et bien mon rêve le plus cher, dis-je sarcastique._

_Comment croire aux mariages alors que ma famille a elle seule comptait un nombre incommensurable d'enfants illégitimes ? Quant à faire des enfants, je n'avais pas la cruauté d'imposer à une petite âme qui n'avait rien demandé, l'immense «privilège» de porter mon patronyme maudit. Regulus n'étant plus de ce monde, le nom des Black avait toutes les chances de mourir avec moi et j'étais loin de considérer cela comme une chose triste…_

_Alors que j'allais prendre la poudre et entrer dans la cheminée, une gerbe de flammes vertes apparut et l'instant d'après, Snape sortait de la cheminée. Propre, impressionnant, beau. Je frissonnai imperceptiblement quand son regard se posa sur moi. Il était de toute évidence très étonné (et désappointé) de me voir. Je ne comptais pas m'éterniser. _

- _Black, dit-il d'un ton froid._

- _Snape, lui répondis-je du même ton._

_Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua de darder ses yeux noirs sur moi avec colère ? Exaspération ? Peu importe, je le contournai sans ambages, le poussai peut-être un peu volontairement et entrai dans la cheminée. Deux mots plus tard, j'atterrissais tête la première dans le salon des Potter…

* * *

_

- Sirius ?

Le susnommé se retourna et vit Remus. Il se leva pour saluer son ami, encore un peu étourdi par ses pensées. Il avait de plus en plus tendance à se perdre dans ses souvenirs. C'est vrai que toutes ses absences ressemblaient s'y méprendre à des Réminiscences mais personne, surtout Snape, ne connaissait autant de part de sa vie. Donc c'était à exclure. Ça finirait par lui passer, il supposait. Et d'autre part, ça ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça que de se rappeler ces souvenirs lointains. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il avait oubliées…

Peu après l'arrivée de Moony, Narcissa entra dans la salle, habillée plus élégamment encore que d'habitude. Elle lui jeta un regard horrifié sans même lui dire bonsoir.

- Sirius mais… Qu'est ce que tu portes ?

Il regarda bêtement ses vêtements sans comprendre. Il ne s'était pas changé et portait une simple robe de sorcier noire, un peu couverte de suie à cause du voyage, bien sur.

- Je t'avais bien dit de t'habiller CORRECTEMENT ! cria-t-elle. EPI !

Aussitôt l'elfe qui avait guidé Sirius à son arrivée apparut.

- Va immédiatement chercher une des robes de soirée de Lucius. Dépêche-toi !

L'elfe disparut tandis que Narcissa sortait déjà sa baguette. Elle força Sirius à s'asseoir et tripota ses cheveux sous le regard de Remus, mort de rire.

- Mais avec quoi peignes-tu tes cheveux, par l'enfer ?

- Ça dépend des… AAAAH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? hurla-t-il en frottant de la main son crâne meurtri.

- Nœud, marmonna-t-elle en envoyant balader sa main pour reprendre ses manipulations dans l'espoir de lui donner un air convenable.

Pendant qu'elle s'acharnait, Sirius observa Moony et constata qu'en effet, il était lui aussi habillé d'une robe de soirée mille fois plus belle et propre que ses robes habituelles. Il eut tout le temps de maudire Kisa pour ne pas avoir insisté sur l'information cruciale que contenait la lettre. Sans mauvaise foi, bien sur. Il aurait pu lire cette lettre mais il avait fait confiance à son compte rendu et voilà le résultat ! Aucun doute qu'elle était de la même famille que l'autre chacal de Snape, cette traîtresse. L'elfe réapparut tenant avec peine une robe bien trop raffinée à son goût. Il se releva.

- Hors de question que je porte ça !

Narcissa lui fourra la robe dans les bras et lui ordonna d'un geste de se changer. Il s'exécuta avec réticence tandis qu'elle se plaignait.

- En effet, Cassiopée la reconnaîtrait de suite, c'est un cadeau d'elle. Je vais devoir la modifier… Salazar, cet elfe est incapable de faire ce qu'on lui demande ! Dobby aurait compris, LUI ! cria-t-elle à l'attention de l'elfe qui se recroquevilla un air profondément désolé sur le visage.

- Ne t'acharne pas sur ce pauvre elfe, Cissy, dit calmement Remus.

Avec un regard un peu trop bienveillant pour l'être remarqua Sirius, suspicieux. Ses doutes semblaient se confirmer.

- J'ai besoin de me défouler avec l'autre harpie qui va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et CE CRETIN qui met trois heures pour enfiler une foutue robe !

Elle pointa furieusement du doigt son cousin qui marmonna tout en se débattant avec les innombrables bout de tissus de la robe :

- Tu deviens vulgaire cousine, et par Merlin, Remus, aide moi !

- Et me priver de ce si beau spectacle ? Pas question, rigola ce dernier.

Le traître, pensa Sirius furieux avant de repérer enfin le col de la robe. Il l'enfila et se jeta un coup d'œil dans un miroir.

- Je me répète : Il est HORS de question que je porte un truc pareil.

- Je te dis que je vais le modifier. Ne bouge pas surtout, marmonna Narcissa en tendant sa baguette sur lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sembla enfin satisfaite du résultat. Il portait à présent une robe de soirée qui n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec l'ancienne. Elle était majoritairement bleu nuit, avec quelques étoffes argentés, dans une coupe un peu trop féminine à son goût. De plus Narcissa avait fait, il ne savait quoi à ses cheveux qui étaient beaucoup plus longs à présent, et atteignaient de peu ses épaules.

- J'ai l'air d'un travesti…

- Tu devrais te convertir, se moqua Narcissa.

Ils prirent enfin tous les trois place et Narcissa envoya Epi prévenir sa belle-mère que le repas était servi. Sirius était un peu nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer la mythique Cassiopée. A force d'entendre Narcissa s'en plaindre, il s'était imaginé une sorte de grande blonde castratrice et impériale. Enfin, il la rencontrerait bien assez tôt…

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que la matriarche des Malfoy ne fasse son entrée. Elle était exactement comme Sirius l'avait imaginé. Belle malgré son age avancé, impériale, digne et élégante. Elle leur jeta tour à tour un regard très froid.

- Ne m'attendez pas, je ne mangerais pas avec vous.

Le rictus forcé de Narcissa se transforma en grand sourire éclatant. Sirius lui, sentit le regard de la belle-mère se poser sur lui.

- Vous êtes Sirius Black ?

Il acquiesca. Elle avait du entendre parler de lui…

- Vous ne devriez pas être en prison ?

Dans les journaux. Il soupira, un peu énervé. C'était la réaction habituelle en plus tempérée, certes. D'habitude les gens murmuraient : « Sirius Black » avec effroi. C'était quand même plus glorifiant qu'un «_Vous ne devriez pas être en prison ?_» dit sur le même ton que «_Vous ne prendriez pas du thé ?_».

- Sirius a été innocenté, Cassiopée. Vous ne lisez pas les journaux ? dit Narcissa d'un ton poli bien que Sirius la sentait assez énervée.

- Parfois, répliqua froidement la vieille femme avant de quitter la pièce tel un courant d'air glacé.

- Et bien, j'avoue qu'elle n'est pas particulièrement chaleureuse, constata Sirius en buvant une gorgée de vin.

L'euphémisme les fit rire.

**OoOoOoO**

- Bataille ! cria Narcissa en se cachant le visage avec les mains.

Sirius l'imita mais trop tard. L'explosion lui brûla les sourcils et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous trouvez de drôle à ce jeu, marmonna Remus, le nez plongé dans un livre plus gros que lui.

- Rhoo, il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Narcissa en souriant.

- Tu dois le savoir, cousine, dit malicieusement Sirius en rassemblant les cartes en un tas.

Elle lui jeta un regard qu'elle voulait d'incompréhension. Mais il voyait clair dans son jeu.

- Remus vient ici bien plus souvent que moi, n'est ce pas ?

Il sourit en la voyant rougir légèrement.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement neutre.

- Arrête, Remus a trouvé seul le chemin dans ce labyrinthe et il a été prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque alors que je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait une. Dis moi, Cissy, toi et lui, ça dure depuis quand ?

- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de raconter, Padfoot ? demanda Moony, le ton menacant en se levant.

- Je me demandais, dit Sirius en ignorant le regard furieux de Narcissa, depuis combien de temps tu sortais avec ma cousine ?

Moony ouvrit la bouche. La referma. L'ouvrit. La referma.

- Ecoute Sirius, on… commença-t-il.

- Maîtresse ! cria Epi en entrant dans la salle, paniqué.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, siffla Narcissa, visiblement exaspérée par l'incompétence de son elfe.

- Mais Monsieur Severus vient d'arriver par la salle aux cheminées. Il est blessé, maîtresse…

Sirius se leva d'un bond et aboya :

- Où est-il ?

L'elfe sortit de la pièce, les invitant à le suivre, ce qu'ils firent, Sirius le premier. Ils arrivèrent enfin au vestibule par lequel il était arrivée et trouvèrent Snape à genoux devant une femme allongée sur le sol. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de l'animagus.

- P..Potter…

Snape devait délirer et le prendre pour James. Ou Harry. Peu importe, du sang coulait abondamment de sa tempe. Remus se mit au chevet de la femme au sol tandis que Sirius, lui se précipita aux côtés de Snape et il lui tourna la tête pour examiner sa blessure. Snape lui saisit le bras avec une fermeté étonnante.

- Potter... Va aller le… Le…

Snape ferma les yeux et s'évanouit dans les bras de Sirius.

- Snape ! Snape, bordel, ouvre les yeux !

- Sirius…

Remus portait maintenant la femme dans ses bras debout, Narcissa, elle était occupée à désenchanter la pièce pour qu'ils puissent transplaner à Ste Mangouste. Et Sirius continuait de secouer Snape, complètement paniqué.

- Severus, tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux, Snape !

- SIRIUS !

Enfin, Sirius sembla réaliser qu'on l'appelait. Il releva la tête vers Remus qui désigna de la tête la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- C'est la sœur de Lily…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sirius pour que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Pétunia Evans avait du être la victime de ce soir et Snape la reconnaissant avait du s'interposer et se rendre jusqu'ici pour avertir quelqu'un. Et Harry à cet instant devait être en train de se réveiller et de courir tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Il allait aller voir Voldemort. A tous les coups. Sirius devait l'en empêcher. Il se releva, prit une poignée de poudre et entra dans la cheminée. L'instant d'après, il ressortait de celle du pub et transplanait jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Juste face à Harry.

- Harry ! Non !

Il se précipita vers lui et le repoussa dans l'enceinte du château. Ils tombèrent au sol. Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de s'extraire mais Sirius lui bloqua les bras.

- Ça suffit Harry ! Tu n'iras pas rejoindre Voldemort !

- JE NE LE LAISSERAI PAS TUER MA TANTE ! hurla le jeune homme en tapant de plus belle sur son parrain.

Sirius avait du mal à le retenir. Il encaissa les coups du jeune homme sans broncher.

- Ta tante va bien, Harry ! Elle est à Ste Mangouste ! Snape l'a ramené alors calme-toi. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici !

Harry arrêta de se débattre et Sirius put voir dans la lueur de la lune qu'il pleurait.

- Elle va bien ? lui demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

- Oui, assura-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Son filleul éclata alors en sanglots et Sirius le prit dans ses bras sans trop savoir quoi faire. Après un long moment, Harry le repoussa et passa le revers de sa main sous ses yeux. Sirius lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Allons voir ta tante, dit-il en l'entraînant de l'autre côté du portail.

Ils disparurent.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA ! **

…

**Excusez moi, c'est la joie de boucler enfin ce chapitre, trois heures à peine avant l'échéance. Bon, il ne me plait pas beaucoup mais dans la mesure où ce matin il n'y avait qu'une bête page blanche, je vais me satisfaire de ce petit résultat. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée chères lectrices et je vous remercie milles fois de me lire **

**Et j'oubliais : Joyeux carnaval et bonnes vacances à celles qui ont la chances d'en avoir !**

**La semaine prochaine, ne ratez pas Réminiscences avec le 10° chapitre où l'on verra le début du… Bal de la Saint-Valentin ! (Si tout ce passe bien)**


	10. Sirius et Severus VI

**Sirius et Severus VI**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Pairing : **SB/SS, DM/HP + quelques autres couples sous-entendus.

**Note de l'autrice : **Ben voilà, après de grosses hésitations quant à si j'allais vous donner ce chapitre aujourd'hui ou la semaine suivante, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais quand même pas vous priver de ça. Chui gentille, hein ? Bref, la réminiscence est courte et le chapitre est... long (fatalement). Vous assisterez au prometteur début du bal tant attendu et à... Un certain rapprochement entre X et Y ? Bref, décerné à Zazou qui est juste à côté de moi à ce moment, le dixième chapitre. On est à la moitié héhé! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour les reviews, j'y répondrai dimanche et encore merci pour tous vos encouragements vu que c'est grace à eux que ce chapitre est là aujourd'hui. Noyeux carnaval !

* * *

_C'était une nouvelle époque. Il était « mort » tué par le petit Potter sans que personne n'y comprenne quelque chose. 11 ans d'horreur sous Son joug et au sommet de sa puissance, Il était mis en défaite par un môme d'à peine un an. Il n'y avait que deux réactions possibles. L'incompréhension majoritairement partagée par mes ex-compagnons de crimes Mangemorts ou du moins par ceux qui admettaient Sa « mort ». La réjouissance, sentiment bien plus répandu, dans l'autre camp. Mon camp, je devrais dire. Mais personnellement j'étais partagé entre le soulagement, l'incompréhension et la tristesse. Le soulagement car je n'aurais plus à endosser ce rôle de double agent avec son compte de risques et de pression. Même si je restais convaincu qu'Il n'était pas vraiment mort (un tel homme pouvait-il mourir ?), qu'il était simplement quelque part, affaibli à attendre son heure. Soulagé aussi d'avoir changé de camp à temps. Quelques mois plus tard, et j'aurais été jugé et emprisonné.Triste parce que le premier but de mon changement de camp avait été de protéger Lily de cette prophétie. Au final, j'avais échoué et elle et Potter étaient morts. Pas de regrets pour ce dernier mais j'étais… Enfin, la mort de Lily m'avait abattu comme pour beaucoup. Eux au moins, avaient la chance de ne pas ressentir de culpabilité face à cela. Peut-être arriverais-je à vivre avec un jour… Quant à l'incompréhension, elle était double. D'une part, j'étais littéralement sur le cul quant à la façon dont Il avait disparu. Si l'on tenait compte de la prophétie, c'était plutôt logique mais je n'avais jamais accordé beaucoup de crédit à cette part de la magie. D'autre part, la plupart de mon incompréhension portait sur Black. L'espion Black, l'assassin indirect de ses meilleurs amis. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? S'il y avait bien quelque chose que je pensais savoir sur lui, c'était qu'il tenait énormément à Potter et il le trahissait ? Malgré les preuves, malgré la conviction de Dumbledore lui-même, j'avais énormément de mal à y croire. Black du côté de Voldemort, c'était presque aussi incroyable que le tour de force du fils Potter…_

_On fêtait toujours Sa mort à travers toute l'Angleterre, et déjà, on jugeait les supposés ou avoués Mangemorts. Bellatrix, son mari et le fils Croupton avaient eu l'idée stupide de se dévoiler publiquement, affirmant qu'Il n'était pas mort, qu'ils Lui resteraient fidèles jusqu'au bout. Tant de stupidité de la part de Bella… Une preuve de plus des changements qu'avaient provoqués en elle le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Lucius n'avait pas eu la même dévotion et c'était heureux. Narcissa n'aurait certainement pas survécu à cela. Avec un peu de chance, il redeviendrait le Lucius d'auparavant et s'occuperait enfin d'elle et de Draco. Je l'espérais pour eux. Quant à Black…_

_Tout, jusqu'à ses derniers agissements, étaient contre lui. Tuer Pettigrow. Non, vraiment, j'avais du mal à admettre toute cette histoire. Dire que jusqu'à quelques semaines auparavant, j'étais persuadé que ce fameux espion n'était autre que Pettigrow lui-même. Les apparences peuvent-elles être aussi trompeuses ? Je ne devrais pas me poser la question, moi, le Maitre des apparences. _

_Mais justement, comment Black avait-il pu m'abuser, nous abuser, à ce point ?_

_J'aurais voulu lui parler un moment avant l'audience, mais je pouvais toujours rêver. A la limite, Dumbledore aurait pu mais lui-même était convaincu de la culpabilité de Black. Surement aussi sous le choc._

_Je m'étais rendu à son procès. J'avais besoin de le voir par mes yeux pour le croire. Il a duré dix minutes, au maximum. Les preuves étaient accablantes, des dizaines de moldus avaient assistés à la scène, vraiment tout était contre lui. Il n'a pas dit un mot, même lorsqu'on lui a demandé. Il est resté au milieu de la salle d'audience, attaché au fauteuil, ses yeux fixant le vide comme s'il ne réalisait pas vraiment où il était. Ce n'était pas un comportement logique. Après l'assassinat des Potter et de Pettigrow, il aurait du soit hurler son innocence ou, à l'image de Bellatrix, affirmer son allégeance. On m'a rapporté qu'il avait rit comme un dément après avoir tué son ancien ami. La folie ne pouvait pas être l'explication. La veille de cette fameuse nuit ou Il avait été défait, Black avait été égal à lui-même, lucide. _

_Avec les antécédents de Black, notamment sa tentative ignoble d'assassinat sur ma personne que je n'avais évidemment toujours pas digérée, j'aurais du y croire. Et pourtant… _

_Il a été emprisonné à vie à Askaban, sans surprise. Croupton n'était pas le genre à accorder à des gens comme lui la peine « facile » qu'était le baiser du mangemort. Le laisser croupir là-bas jusqu'à la mort dans la peur omniprésente semblait la seule peine appropriée à ce genre de personne. Beaucoup étaient de son avis. _

- _Jusqu'au bout, il nous aura trompés, marmonna Narcissa, Draco dans ses bras, en quittant le ministère à mes côtés. _

_Au début, elle avait hurlé à l'erreur judiciaire mais comme pour beaucoup, le témoignage de Dumbledore l'avait finalement convaincue. _

- _C'est difficile à croire, non ? commençai-je. Que Black puisse s'allier à… Lui et lui livrer les Potter._

- _Oui, très, mais tu as entendu Dumbledore comme moi. Il était le Gardien du Secret. Quand je pense que c'était le parrain du petit Harry..._

_Elle m'a regardé faisant à tous les coups la comparaison entre Black et moi. J'étais le parrain de son fils après tout. Merlin merci, elle ne semblait pas penser que je pourrais faire de même. Mais qui pourrait faire de même? Qui pourrait faire cela tout court en fait ? Une personne ignoble mais Black n'était pas si ignoble que cela n'est ce pas ? Apparement, si._

_Je devais me faire une raison. Au jeu des apparences, Black avait été le plus fort et nous l'avions tous cru… _

* * *

Severus se réveilla avec le mal detête du siècle. Il resta un temps indéterminé les yeux fermés, la douleur lui vrillant les tempes, avant d'oser les ouvrir. Il constata directement qu'il était dans une chambre inconnue, une de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, certainement. Il reconnaissait l'odeur caractéristique de l'endroit. Il se redressa légèrement et tourna la tête vers le poids qu'il sentait sur ses jambes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surpriselorsqu'il reconnut, allongé et endormi à moitié sur son lit, Sirius Black. Mais qu'est ce que Black foutait là ?

Brusquement, la mémoire lui revint...

Flash-back, le retour

La première nuit avait été pénible mais rien en comparaison de la seconde. Dès son arrivée, le Maitre avait tenu à le voir pour lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il voulait simplement que Severus travaille avec Macnair et quelques autres mangemorts sur un travail qui Lui tenait particulièrement à cœur et qu'Il voulait achevé pour le lendemain soir, au plus tard. Sans poser de questions, Severus s'était attelé à la tache et avait été assez surpris de sa nature. Elle portait sur les sortilèges d'Ancienne Magie et sur la manière de les briser. Macnair et les autres étant d'une débilité confondant, il avait accompli la plupart du travail de recherche seul. Qu'importe, il était plutôt content que ce travail n'aie pas de rapport direct avec les rêves de Potter. Cela lui avait pris une bonne partie de la nuit et toute sa journée. C'était assez étonnant de Sa part de mettre en péril sa condition « d'agent infiltré » en le gardant plus d'une soirée. Evidemment, Dumbledore ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et Il le savait mais c'était néanmoins la première fois qu'il lui demandait autant. Il devait vraiment être mal entouré. Ce n'était que le second soir où il avait compris la raison de cette recherche. Le maître avait insisté pour que Severus assiste à la séance de torture mentale désormais quotidienne qu'Il infligeait à Potter. Severus avait bien sur accepté et caché sous son masque, il avait attendu l'arrivée de la victime du jour. Dès que Macnair l'avait traînée dans la pièce, il l'avait reconnu. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, sur une photo moldue qui plus est et avec quelques années de moins,mais il n'y avait aucun doute. La personne qu'Il avait prévu de torturer ce soir là n'était autre que Pétunia Evans, la tante de Potter. C'était la raison de la recherche, Il voulait briser les sorts de protection mis en place par Dumbledore. Severus était en quelque sorte le responsable de la présence de Pétunia ici. La surprise et l'horreur n'effleurèrent qu'à peine son visage, heureusement caché partiellement par le masque. Le Maitre n'était pas une personne stupide et sa présence ce soir ainsi que celle de Pétunia n'était pas le fruit d'un hasard malheureux. Il avait toujours eu des soupçons sur Severus et ses liens avec Lily Evans. De toute évidence, en plus de torturer Potter, Il avait décidé de mettre son Mangemort à l'épreuve. La séance de torture lui paru durer une éternité. Il serra les poings à s'en blesser les paumes sans faire le moindre geste et en se maudissant pour cela. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il espéra simplement tout au long de la séance qu'elle s'achève enfin, que le test soit terminé. Mais Il n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. A un moment donné, après une horrible série de Doloris, Il abaissa sa baguette, un sourire hideux déformant son visage déjà passablement horrifique. Il se tourna vers Severus et dit deux mots qui glacèrent le Mangemort d'horreur :

- Prends là.

C'était sans équivoque. Il lui demandait de la violer et s'il ne le faisait pas…

Sachant déjà que son choix était fait, il essaya de rester de marbre et hocha la tête douloureusement. A cet instant, le visage de Voldemortse convulsa, le rendant plus affreuxencore qu'il ne l'était déjàet c'est la voix de Potter qui s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Ne la touchez pas !

Potter avait du faire preuve d'une volonté hallucinante pour prendre le contrôle du plus grand Legimens que le monde ait jamais porté. Mais il n'avait pas le tempsde s'extasier.Severus profita de cet instant pour lancer un sort de sa composition à son Maitre. La prise de contrôle momentanée de Potter sur son corps et le fait que le sort qu'on lui lançait lui était totalement inconnu ne laissa pas au Maitre l'occasion de se défendre et il le prit en pleine face. Il tomba.Cela ne durerait pas longtemps, il en fallait bien plus pour Le mettre à terre, mais c'était assez pour permettre à Severus d'attraper le bras de la femme, évanouie, et de transplaner jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. Il ne fut de toute évidence pas assez rapide car un sort l'atteint d'il ne sait où et lorsqu'ilapparutdans levillage sorcier, il était blessé. Il avait atterri au Trois Balais. Sans vraiment réfléchir, sachant seulement qu'il devait trouver de l'aide, il prit la poudre de cheminette et se rendit au Manoir Malfoy.

Il se rapellait avoir attendu de longues minutes dans l'antichambre, perdant son sang et ses esprits en même temps quand Black était apparu. Laissant de côté sa surprise, il avait essayé de le prévenir de ce que Potter s'apprétait certainement à faire au moment même et puis, il avait du perdre connaissance.

Fin du flash-back

Encore troublé par ses souvenirs, Severus jeta un regard circulaire et constata qu'en plus de Black, Lupin et Narcissa étaient également endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ne s'attardant pas à leur position plus qu'étrange, il regarda le lit voisin et reconnut avec un soupir de soulagement Pétunia Evans et son neveu. Elle allait bien et Potter n'avait pas couru dans la gueule du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait réussi…

Mais maintenant, il était officiellement un traître. Autant dire qu'il était mort. Enfin, pasencore, il n'y avait pas de lieu plus sur que Poudlard mais quand viendrait la fin de l'année…

Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Black remua légèrement et raffermi sa prise autour de sa main.

… De sa main ?

Severus regarda sa main et constata qu'en effet, Black la serrait entre ses doigts. Il resta à contempler un momentleurs deux mains enlacées, son ventre fourmillant pour Merlin sait quelle raison. Il esquissa un geste pour la retirer mais se ravisa au dernier moment. La main de Sirius était chaude et… réconfortante. Son regard dévia vers le visage de l'endormi. Ses mèches lui retombaient sur le visage empreint d'une expression sereine qu'il n'aurait jamais eu s'il avait été réveillé et face à lui. Severus se surprit à espérer que Black ne se réveille pas trop vite…

Était-ce le choc de la nuit éprouvant qu'il avait vécu ou autre chose ? Il préférait ne pas trop y penser et profiter simplement de ce sentiment envahissant…

Il caressa sans s'en rendre compte, du bout des doigts la main de son ennemi et remarqua enfin les vêtements plus qu'étranges qu'il portait. Un sourire infime naquit sur son visage. Avec cet accoutrement et ses cheveux lâchés de cette manière, Black aurait presque ressemblé à une fille.

Mais malheureusement pour Severus, Black se réveilla peu après et semblant se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait et des circonstances qui l'y avaient amenés, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'ex espion désormais. Severus soutint son regard. Des dizaines de répliques cinglantes passaient dans sa tête mais aucune ne sortit de sa bouche. Black se redressa lentement et son regard dévia jusqu'à leurs mains. Même dans la pénombre, Severus put le voir rougir. Il sourit, amusé. Black le regarda à nouveau, semblant perdu et finalement, retira sa main et se leva. Ce fut au tour de Severus de rougir légèrement en réalisant qu'il avait continué à caresser sa main même lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Pour cacher son trouble et pour mettre fin au silence gênant qui s'était installé, il demanda :

- Tu te travestis maintenant, Black ?

Black jeta un regard à ses vêtements et soupira, excédé :

- Une lubie de Narcissa.

- Ça te donne un charme féminin non négligeable, se moqua-t-il.

Black lui jeta un regard noir. Il décida de changer de sujet. Il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation.

- Ça fait longtemps que je suis endormi ?

Black passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe révélateur qu'il était un peu nerveux et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas.

C'était une réponse claire. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré. Black, lui, jeta un regard à Narcissa et Remus enlacés tendrement.

- J'ai des scrupules à les réveiller, avoua-t-il. Qui aurait cru que Remus et ma cousine… ?

- Ils sont ensemble ? s'étonna Severus.

Il avait toujours pensé que Remus était avec Black.

- Ils étaient sur le point d'avouer quand tu es… arrivé.

- Je pensais que tu étais avec Remus, dit-il sans vraiment le vouloir.

Black se retourna vers lui, l'air halluciné.

- Moi et Remus ? Je n'ose pas demander ce qui a bien pu te faire penser un truc pareil, Snape.

- J'ai vu une photo de vous… Explicite à Square Grimmaud.

L'ex-Gryffondor fronça les sourcils de consternation avant de s'exclamer, l'air victorieux :

- Ah ! Tu as du tomber sur une des photos trafiquées que j'avais faites pour faire enrager ma mère !

Alors tout ce temps, il n'y avait rien eu entre lui et Lupin ? Mais alors l'autre matin, quand Black s'était ramené dans ses appartements débraillés après une vraisemblable nuit de débauche, avec qui était-il ?

Severus repoussa ses pensées. C'était franchement pas le moment de se préoccuper de conneries comme ça. Même s'il était inexplicablement ravi de cette nouvelle information.

- Pauvre Cisthéna… marmonna-t-il, bêtement.

Son cerveau s'était fait la malle avec la dernière phrase de son interlocuteur.

- Il n'y a bien que toi pour dire un truc pareil, grogna l'autre, qui ne partageait bien sur pas son avis.

- Ta mère enrageait déjà assez sans que tu en rajoutes, stupide gryffondor.

- J'étais effectivement stupide, concéda Black, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Était ? le nargua Severus plus par habitude que par véritable envie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer :

- Je vois que tu redeviens égal à toi-même, Snape. C'est bon signe. Nous étions inquiets.

- Nous ?

Black le regarda longuement avant de répondre, la tête penchée et un sourire plus penaud qu'autre chose étiré sur son visage :

- Ouais, nous.

Un sourire impossible à contenir naquit sur ses lèvres et il détourna la tête vers Pétunia et son neveu pour sauver la face.

- Tu as réussi à retenir Potter de partir voir… l'autre.

- Mouais. Grâce à toi…

- C'est une sorte de « merci » ou je deviens fou ?

- Tu deviens fou.

Severus retourna la tête vers Black en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu m'emmerdes Black ! Quelle heure est-il ?

- 16 heures, répondit-il après avoir jeté un sort quelconque pour obtenir l'heure. Tu seras sur pied pour ce soir ?

- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

- Après tout c'est de ta faute si nous sommes liés à cette promesse stupide.

- Tu m'insultes, Black. M'accompagner à un bal n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Sur ce point, nos avis divergent grandement, Snape.

Leur conversation même faite à voix basse du réveiller Narcissa. Elle se releva immédiatement et se précipita au chevet de son meilleur ami, inquiète ce qui le toucha:

- Comment tu te sens, Sev ?

- Pourrait être pire, marmonna-t-il. Depuis quand tu sors avec Lupin, Narcissa ?

Il n'avait pas envie qu'on s'attarde sur son cas. Narcissa blêmit à vue d'œil à ses paroles.

- Que… Mais que… C'est encore mon crétin de cousin qui se fait de fausses idées !

- Mais oui, Narcissa, époumone toi tant que tu veux, nous ne te croyons pas, la nargua Black.

Severus tiqua au « nous ». Beaucoup de présomptions de la part du clébard, non ?

Narcissa leur jeta tour à tour des regards furieux et choqués.

- Qui aurait pu penser que vous vous allierez contre moi un jour ?

- Tu sais que tu es mariée, Narcissa ? murmura Severus un immense sourire collé au visage.

Emmerder sa harpie d'amie après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ces derniers jours était un véritable plaisir.

- Par l'enfer, Severus, je vais te… cria-t-elle.

Elle fut aussitôt interrompue par Black qui jetait des regards soucieuxvers son filleul.

- Tu vas réveiller Harry à crier si fort !

- Vous en faites pas pour moi, je ne dors pas, marmonna le jeune homme d'une voix pourtant endormie.

Black se précipita vers lui.

- Harry ? Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? Quelle débilité de nous faire croire que tu dors !

- C'était pour éviter tes questions dignes d'une mère poule, Padfoot.

Narcissa étouffa un rire.

- Au moins, toi, tu as droit aux questions inquiètes de Black. Peux pas en dire autant.

- C'est de la jalousie, Sev ? demanda narquoisement Narcissa.

Dès qu'il sortait d'ici, il la tuerait.

- Va réveiller ton crétin d'amant au lieu de te moquer d'un homme grièvement blessé.

- Sortez les violons, marmonna Potter, bien réveillé à présent.

Black éclata de rire à son tour et Snape siffla :

- Retenue, Potter.

- Sev ! s'indigna Narcissa qui essayait tant bien que mal de réveiller le loup qui dort…

- Tu n'as pas le droit, Snape, on n'est pas au sein de l'école.

Ce dernier grogna, contrarié.

- De toute façon, j'ai déjà des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, crut bon de rappeler Potter.

Et à raison ! Lui foutre un coup de poing ! A lui !Il ne s'était toujours pas remit de cette énième humiliation.

- Fallait pas me casser le nez, Potter, dit sèchement Severus.

- Harry a cassé le nez de Sev ? hallucina Narcissa avant de se tourner vers son amant, Mais tu te réveilles toi ! Par Merlin, il est pire que Draco !

- Tu t'entoures décidément très mal, Narcissa, constata Severus, d'humeur à taquiner.

- La Pleine Lune approche et dans ces moments là, impossible de réveiller Moony. Tu devrais le savoir, Cissy…

- Tu commences sérieusement à me chauffer, espèce de crétin dégénéré. Une allusion de plus et je t'ensorcelle !

- Avez-vous remarqué comme elle devient violente dès qu'on parle de son amant ? constata à nouveau Severus. C'est de l'amour violent, il me semble…

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry, l'air aberré, je vais finir par plaindre Draco…

Severus nota l'utilisation de Draco mais personne d'autre ne sembla le déceler. Black, se pencha à nouveau vers son filleul, inquiet.

- Harry, je crois que tu devrais te reposer. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Qu'on appelle un médicomage pour qu'il t'examine. On peut virer Snape de son lit pour que tu puisses dormir, si tu veux.

- Mais te gêne pas Black, je suis quantité négligeable, surtout ne t'inquiètes pas, je pète la forme et je serais plus que comblé de prêter mon lit à Potter !

Pour preuve, il se leva, contre les indications de Narcissa et désigna son lit des mains, énervé. Potter lui jeta un regard étonné avant de plonger la tête entre ses bras et d'éclater de rire. Severus remarqua alors seulement qu'il portaituniquement un pantalon de pyjama avec des motifs de lions. Un inscription voyageait sur toute la surface disant : « J'aime les Gryffondors ».

- AAAAAARGH ! QUEL EST LE CRETIN QUI A OSE ? hurla-t-il horrifié en tirant à lui un drap pour cacher son immonde accoutrement.

Narcissa lui dit, se retenant visiblement d'éclater de rire :

- C'est à Sirius. C'est lui qui t'a habillé.

- PARDON ?

- Ne crie pas si fort, Snape, tu vas réveiller la tante d'Harry.

- Tu m'as habillé, Black !

Black détourna le regard, un peu gêné selon toutes vraisemblances mais un sourire qu'il peinait à cacher jurait avec son air pudique.

- Il a bien fallu.

- Espèce de clébard obsédé, comment as-tu… ? Comment as-tu pu… ? Je vais te tuer par Merlin !

Quel cauchemar. Qu'il se réveille. Black l'avait changé, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

- Narcissa, comment as-tu pu le laisser me… !

Il était à cours de mots, trop horrifié à l'idée que Black l'avait vu nu.

- Je ne voulais pas que Sirius manque de remarquer ton corps si... Alléchant.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire à la fois moqueur et lubrique. Mais il hallucinait ou quoi ?

- Je confirme, Snape, dit Black, mort de rire.

Il était en plein délire, ce n'était pas possible.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites tous ça. Moi, je ne trouve rien d'alléchant en Snape, dit Harry, visiblement énervé pour Merlin sait quoi.

- Et bien, franchement, Potter, ça me rassure. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir tenter le Survivant.

- Repu d'étudiants influençables après mon fils, hein Sev ?

Et voilà, on y revenait. Fatalement. Fa-ta-le-ment !

- Narcissa, on ne va pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis. On était saouls, on s'est embrassés. Point. Je n'ai pas perverti ton petit ange par l'enfer !

- Embrassés ? s'étonna Potter. Mais Sirius m'a dit que vous aviez… que vous… euh…

Sirius leva les mains en voyant Narcissa se tourner vers lui.

- Heeey, Harry délire, hein ! J'ai jamais insinué que… Par Merlin, non j'ai pas…Non !

- J'espère bien Sirius, j'espère bien ! Ce n'est pas le genre d'idées qu'on donne à des enfants.

- Hey ! protesta Harry, je ne suis pas un…

- Si Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un enfant qui devrait apprendre à se taire quand il en a l'occasion ! siffla Snape, épuisé.

Narcissa, Potter et Black dans une même pièce, c'était tout simplement ingérable. Comme pour lui donner raison, une médicomage entra, l'air furieux dans la pièce :

- Douce Rowena, on vous entend jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée ! Taisez-vous ou je vous expulse !

Il reconnut alors la médicomage qui était venu faire une conférence l'autre jour. Son cerveau fit le lien avant même qu'il ne lui demande et Severus jeta un regard à Black. Qui était accroupi à ses pieds, entre les deux lits, invisible aux yeux de la jeune femme. Julia, il pensait…

Quand elle fut ressortie, Black se releva, l'air de rien.

- Laisse moi deviner, Sirius, commença Narcissa. Une énième conquête ?

- Alors c'était elle, la fille de l'autre jour, déclara Harry, tout en remettant la couverture sur les épaules de sa tante qui dormait toujours. Mais si tu veux mon avis, continua-t-il avec un regard pour la tenue de son parrain, elle ne t'aurait pas reconnu là-dedans.

Black se prit la tête dans les mains, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça lui va bien, Harry ? demanda Narcissa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Si, il est charmant_e_, rigola ce dernier.

Ils rigolèrent tandis que Severus croisait le regard de Black un instant. Il avait la réponse à sa question, désormais.

_Tu couches avec elle ?_

_Pas encore._

C'était chose faite maintenant.

- La pauvre, je la plains, dit finalement la jeune femme, revenant sur Julia.

- Narcissa, elle n'est pas à plaindre, c'est une folle furieuse. Autant que possible, j'aimerais ne plus jamais la revoir. J'y vais. Snape, 20h00 dans le hall. Ne sois pas en retard, je n'aime pas attendre.

- 20h30 et devant mes appartements, Black. Hors de question que tu mènes le bal.

Black marmonna quelque chose comme : « Va être la pire soirée de ma vie » avant de demander une nouvelle fois à Harry s'il allait bien. Devant la réponse positive et un rien agressive de ce dernier, il les salua d'un signe de la main et sortit. Peu après, Narcissa parvint enfin à réveiller Remus et Severus s'apprêta à partir avec eux. Narcissa eut la présence d'esprit de demander à Harry s'il ne préférait pas rester avec sa tante, jusqu'à son réveil.

- Si j'aimerais mieux.

- Alors je vais rester avec toi. De plus, je me doute que tu n'as rien prévu pour le bal de ce soir ?

- C'est que … commença Potter, le rouge aux joues.

Narcissa avait souvent cet effet là sur les hommes.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut au Manoir. Je vais demander à Dumbledore de transférer ta tante à l'infirmerie de l'école, d'accord ? On sera surement de retour dans une heure ou deux. tu te sens le coup d'attendre seul ici ?

Potter hocha la tête, sur de lui. Ils sortirent enfin, en demandant néanmoins au chef du service de veiller de loin sur le Golden Boy.

Une heure plus tard, après l'entretien obligatoire avec Dumbledore, Narcissa le laissait enfin à Poudlard, une robe de son choix dans les bras. Il n'avait bien sur, rien prévu non plus, avec toute cette histoire. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements et croisa plusieurs élèves sur le chemin qui le désignèrent du doigt. De toute évidence, son absence prolongée n'était pas passée inaperçue. A peine avait-il regagné ses appartements que Draco débarquait sans frapper.

- Sev ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais… malade ?

L'air de Draco était plus que sceptique. Severus s'en voulut un peu de mentir de la sorte à son filleul mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire où il se trouvait réellement. Quoiqu'à présent, tout était différent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait de quel côté il était, il n'avait plus à se cacher.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment malade, Draco.

- Je m'en doutais. Explique-moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un véritable ignorant depuis hier.

En quelques phrases, Severus lui expliqua le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la guerre et qu'il ne jouait désormais plus, insistant bien sur le fait qu'il était dans le camp opposé au Maitre. Il zappa l'épisode de la tante de Potter. Draco n'avait pas besoin de connaître ce genre de détails. Il attendait vraiment la réaction de Draco avec impatience. L'emprisonnement de son père lui avait un peu ouvert les yeux et il avait peut-être ôté définitivement les œillères qu'il portait jusque là. Peut-être cette discussion convaincrait-elle Draco de ne pas faire de mauvais choix.

- J'imagine que Lucius fait partie de ces gens que tu as abusé ? demanda Draco sans ton accusateur pourtant.

- En effet.

- Je me doutais que tu faisais quelque chose de ce genre. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- C'est simple, Draco. Nous ne savons pas de quel côté te mettre.

- Pas de celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça c'est certain ! répliqua sèchement Draco.

Severus sourit, appréciant cette réponse.

- Je pense que tu devrais en parler plus sérieusement avec le directeur. Il pourra mieux t'aider que moi.

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant la grimace clairement réticente de Draco. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant :

- Pas ce soir, crétin. Tu as le temps pour te décider, tu sais…

- Vraiment ? Même avec ces rêves que fait Potter ?

Severus haussa les sourcils, étonné. Le garçon évitait son regard. Il répondit après un moment :

- Il y a un truc entre toi et Potter, ou je ne m'appelle plus Severus Snape. Peu importe ce que c'est. Pour Potter et ses cauchemars, je m'en charge. Tu voulais savoir autre chose, petite fouine ?

Son filleul plissa les yeux de colère au surnom mais il ne pouvait pas démentir. Il se contenta de lui tendre un paquet cadeau. Severus le prit, abasourdi :

- Si c'est un cadeau de St-Valentin, ta mère va me tuer…

- C'est pour tes cheveux, abruti, répliqua Draco, sa voix traînarde de retour, Mère veut justement que tu l'utilises pour ce soir. Merlin te vienne en aide si elle se met aussi à interférer dans ton hygiène personnelle…

- Dehors Draco.

Son filleul lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de quitter les lieus sans demander son reste. Severus toisa la bouteille de shampoing sans inscription et décida de l'utiliser. Il le regretterait plus tard.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à nouveau devant sa glace, il ne put se retenir de pousser un soupir de dépit. Ne jamais faire confiance à Narcissa. Ses cheveux empestaient la vanille et sa robe, à l'image de celle que portait Sirius le jour même, lui donnait l'allure d'une fille. Néanmoins, le résultat n'était pas _si_ mauvais, juste un peu trop… Trop. Rien à voir avec ses éternelles robes noires. Mais n'ayant rien d'autre à se mettre, il se prépara mentalement à sortir affublé de la sorte. Il trouverait bien l'occasion de tuer Narcissa au cours du bal.

Il regarda son bras un instant, observant la marque qui le défigurait. Il était clairement exposé désormais et c'était certain qu'à présent le Maitre mettrait autant d'acharnement à le tuer que Potter lui-même. Ses jours étaient inexorablement comptés.

Son regard dévia sur une autre marque, qui Merlin merci, ne lui causait pas autant de soucis. Ou presque. Sa nouvelle perspective d'avenir commencait doucement à lui ouvrir les yeux. Il se disait qu'il avait perdu énormement de temps avec Black. Maintenant, est-ce que Black serait de cet avis ? Rien n'était moins sur mais il allait essayer...

Peu après, Sirius vint le chercher à son appartement, visiblement très peu amusé par son propre accoutrement. A peu de choses près, c'était exactement la même robe que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, en plus sombre.

- Laisse moi deviner, Black. Narcissa ?

Black hocha la tête, d'un air dépité. Il regarda un moment son «cavalier» (Merlin, il allait avoir du mal à s'y faire !) et constata :

- Au moins, nous sommes assortis.

- Génial, Snape, l'honneur est sauf, répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bal, la plupart des couples étaient déjà présents et occupés à danser sous les regards inquiets ou bienveillants, au choix, des parents. Ils rejoignirent presque machinalement Narcissa qui semblait mourir à petit feu à côté de Cassiopée.

- Mais regarde moi cette jeunesse dépravée, Narcissa. J'ose espérer que tu ne t'es pas abaissée à de telles frivolités lors de ta scolarité ici. J'ai toujours trouvé que Poudlard était un endroit bien trop laxiste. Dumstrang, au moins, est une école de discipline. Tu ne veux pas y envoyer Draco pour sa dernière année ? Il y serait certainement bien plus à sa place qu'au milieu de tous ses…

- Madame Malfoy, lança Black, un air absolument hypocrite ravi sur le visage, comment allez-vous ? Vous etes toujours éblouissante de classe !

Cassiopée lui jeta un regard froid et dit, l'ignorant totalement :

- Doux Salazar, Narcissa, il m'est avis que votre cousin a sa place en prison.

Black éclata de rire et se servit un verre de ponch. Severus le rejoint plus machinalement qu'autre chose et l'imita. Il s'en resservit un autre verre tandis que Narcissa et son « cavalier » (dur !) parlaient de Cassiopée. Laquelle semblait en grande conversation avec Dumbledore lui-même. Si Severus ne se trompait pas, ces deux-là avaient fait leurs études ensemble…

- Bon sang, cette femme est hallucinante ! Tu dois bien rire, Cissy….

- Sincèrement Sirius ? Non.

- Au fait, merci infiniment pour ces robes. C'est un véritable cauchemar à porter ce truc, râla Severus en se servant un troisième verre.

- Mais vous êtes absolument adorables dedans, s'extasia-t-elle. En passant ! Est-ce que vous savez que vous êtes sous une branche de gui ?

Severus leva les yeux, à moitié horrifié et vit, qu'en effet, il y avait bel et bien une branche de gui sous Black et lui. Il fusilla sa future ex-amie du regard :

- N'espère pas Narcissa, ce n'est pas Noël à ce que je sache.

- Oui, que fous cette branche de gui là ? Hors de question que j'embrasse ce type.

- Merci Black de tes merveilleuses réflexions. J'aime me sentir apprécié.

Non, mais quand même ! Qu'il dise carrément que c'était un véritable cauchemar vivant de l'embrasser tant qu'il y était !

- Tu n'espères pas sérieusement que je t'embrasse, Snape ?

Severus sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres :

- Dans le genre, «Comme au bon vieux temps, revivons notre passé fusionnel» ? Déjà donné merci.

- Le fusionnel n'était pas…

Black s'arrêta soudain de parler et ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Ou d'horreur. Il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier que son «cavalier» s'agrippait à sa robe et posait sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Par l'enfer, Black, est ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fous au juste ? siffla-t-il, plus troublé qu'il n'aurait voulu par ce simple rapprochement.

Il allait mal s'il commençait à trembler dès que Black l'attrapait par le col de sa robe.

- Julia. A dix heures. Par pitié, Snape, aide moi à sortir incognito d'ici.

Malgré son trouble, Severus trouva le moyen d'éclater de rire. Après un fou rire, il remarqua que Narcissa avait disparu, surement pour leur laisser le champ libre. Ces manœuvres étaient de moins en moins discrètes. Il se décida finalementà aider Black et ils sortirent discrètement de la salle. Black le lâcha enfin lorsqu'ils furent dans le parc. Ils se baladèrent un moment, Black s'époumonant tout seul :

- Si je tenais l'abruti qui a invité cette folle à ce bal. Seigneur, je suis le jouet de la fortune ! dit-il d'un ton dramatique.

- Shakespeare, nota Severus, impressionné.

Il ne savait pas que c'était le genre de lectures de Black.

- Qui ?

Ok, il retirait tout ce qu'il venait dire.

- Tu n'as jamais lu Shakespeare, Black ? T'as vraiment aucune culture.

- Je suis resté 13 ans en prison, Snape. C'est pas le meilleur pour connaître les grands écrivains du moment.

- Tu t'enfonces, se moqua-t-il, Shakespeare est un auteur du 17° siècle. (1)

- Et tu lis ce genre de vieilleries ?

Par Merlin, était-ce possible, quelqu'un d'aussi… ? Il manquait de mots.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle des classiques, répliqua Severus excédé. Tu es sans espoir.

- Soit, je suis sans espoir. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Severus le toisa un moment sans comprendre.

- Quoi ? Tu vas rester là toute la soirée ?

Il n'était pas du tout déçu. Enfin, si peut-être un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer maintenant sachant que tout le château faisait la fête. D'accord, il était vraiment déçu.

- Tu peux en inviter d'autres à danser, Severus, je ne serais pas jaloux, promis, se moqua Black.

- Je n'aime pas danser, répliqua-t-il simplement.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda-t-il piqué à vif par cette simple remarque.

- C'est pas ton genre, c'est tout.

Voilà que Black se targuait de connaître son style !

- Tu es le roi des Présomptions, toi, hein ?

Black lui jeta un regard plein de dédain qui l'énerva prodigieusement.

- Prouve moi que j'ai tort.

- C'est un défi, Black ? dit-il en se rapprochant soudain de son partenaire forcé, une idée naissante derrière la tête.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux. Après un moment, il eut un grand sourire :

- Quoi ? Tu vas m'inviter à danser ? Toi ? Ici ?

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit, tandis qu'il passait sa main dans le dos de Black. Ce dernier réprima un frisson et le sourire moqueur du premier s'élargit plus encore.

- C'est bon, Snape, j'ai pas envie de danser.

Il avait une tête de plus que Black et cette position de supériorité lui plaisait énormément.

- Tu me mets au défi et puis tu te défiles ? Peur, Black ?

- Connaissant ta réputation de pervers, je pourrais craindre que tu…

Severus se rapprocha encore, tirant un autre frisson à Black et se délectant de lui faire un tel effet. Leurs torses étaient désormais l'un contre l'autre et leurs visages face à face. Black semblait complètement perdu.

- Que je… ? insista-t-il.

- Que tu me sautes dessus, ce que je te sens sur le point de faire, Snape.

- Avoue qu'en réalité c'est ce que tu espères que je vais faire, murmura Severus, toujours souriant.

Sirius se dégagea soudain de son étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il pointa d'un doigt accusateur Severus :

- La dernière fois que tu m'as parlé de la sorte, tu étais ivre. Tu as bu !

- Il y avait peut-être un truc dans le ponch, admit Severus, pas dérangé d'avoir été repoussé par Black.

Plutôt soulagé même. A cet instant, un cri retentit à quelques mètres d'eux :

- PAR MERLIN OU CETTE FILLE A-T-ELLE EMMENE GINNY ?

Sans hésitation, il s'agissait de la mélodieuse voix de Ronald Weasley. Il passa, suivi par quelques autres, près d'eux. Quand le calme revint, Severus fit signe à Sirius de le suivre :

- Tu trouveras bien le moyen d'éviter ta dernière conquête dans la foule. Au pire, je la boxerais si elle se montre trop entreprenante envers mon cavalier, plaisanta-t-il en se détournant, prêt à partir.

Sirius le retint par le bras, réduisant ostensiblement la distance qui les séparait.

- Je voulais… euh… Te remercier pour la tante d'Harry et tout ça.

Severus lui jeta un regard dubitatif, sans pour autant se dégager.

- Avoue qu'en réalité, c'est juste un prétexte pour te rapprocher de moi.

- Je vais tuer celui qui a mis de l'alcool dans le ponch, râla Black en l'entraînant vers la salle de bal.

Sans démentir et sans le lacher, nota Severus, toujours inexplicablement ravi de cette nouvelle donne entre lui et Black. Il n'était pas autant sous l'effet de l'alcool qui l'avait fait croire mais si cela pouvait multiplier les situations de la sorte, il allait peut-être prétendre l'être plus souvent…

En fait, l'inexplicablement était de trop. Il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait...

* * *

**Et bien voilà ! (Je vais changer de phrase, je pense) Vous avez le début du bal avec l'essentiel de ce qu'il s'y passera pour Sirius et Severus. La suite aux prochains chapitres (où l'on comprendre bien évidemment pourquoi Ron hurlait à la mort après sa sœur) en espérant que cet avant-goût vous a plu. Peut-être un peu surréaliste mais c'était ça ou l'impasse. Enfin, sachez que j'ai débordé trèèèès légèrement sur la conversation dans l'hôpital, dans un grand élan d'inspiration. J'espère que ce modeste chapitre vous a plu évidemment Pour celles qui le font, continuez de me reviewer, ça me motive ! Et pour celles qui ne le font pas, c'est pas grande, je vous adore quand mêmeuh !**

**(1) Alors en effet, j'avais mis 19°S (bonjour la honte) et pour ceux qui se demandent d'où je sors cette citation, c'est dans Romeo et Juliette après le meutre de Thybalt et elle est de Roméo, ignorants ! Et c'est moi qui dit ça…**


	11. Harry et Draco V

**Harry et Draco V**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Pairing : **SB/SS, DM/HP + quelques autres couples plus que sous-entendus

**Note de l'autrice : **23h58! J'ai tenu mes délais! Sisi, je vous jure... Bref, voilà la suite du bal héhé. Au fait, je suis super heureuse que vous ayez aimé le ch10 (merci d'ailleurs à mes revieweurs anonymes) et sans plus attendre: le chapitre 11!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

- _Putain Harry, tu vas sortir de là, oui ? Je meurs de faim ! hurla Ron._

_Juste après ce cri, une immense et extrêmement désagréable vague de froid m'envahit, me faisant frissonner et grogner. Bordel, que c'est froid l'air ! Mon « meilleur ami » venait gentiment de jeter ma couverture par terre, laissant mon pauvre corps frigorifié aux proies de tous les courants d'airs. Je hais le matin. Surtout quand la nuit a été courte… Et Merlin sait que la soirée a été longue, la nuit courte et l'ensemble, plus que surréaliste. Aurais-je fait un rêve délirant où Malfoy et moi nous nous envoyions en l'air ? _

_Je finis par me lever, Ron peut devenir violent quand son estomac crie famine (sérieusement, c'est purement effrayant) et les joyeuses courbatures m'annoncèrent que, de toute évidence, je n'avais pas rêvé. Malfoy et moi, vraiment… Trop bizarre comme idée. Bon, j'avoue qu'à ce moment là, j'étais plus, hum, content que perplexe. Vive les lendemains. _

_Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, tandis que Ron et Hermione parlaient joyeusement sans se disputer (chose rare) je repensai à cette soirée plus que surprenante, ignorant ma migraine, mes courbatures et le reste. _

_Flash-back mais ai-je besoin de le dire ?_

_Après ma défaite au pile ou face (gallion de mes deux), alors que je pensais qu'on allait… Comment dire ? S'y mettre, et que j'étais plus que nerveux à cette idée, je fus étonné (et soulagé aussi) de voir que Malfoy ne semblait pas pressé. Il conjura une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, Merlin sait comment vu que je ne suis pas un amateur, et il s'assit tranquillement près du feu, avec son air indifférent habituel et commença à boire sans m'accorder la moindre attention. Un peu désarçonné, je compris finalement que, comme moi, Malfoy n'était pas particulièrement chaud à me faire ça à froid. De toute évidence, il espérait que l'alcool détende un peu l'atmosphère. Je n'étais pas totalement contre. J'avais beau être en manque et destiné à m'envoyer une bombe sexuelle de fouine, c'était Malfoy et l'idée de coucher avec lui, techniquement très plaisante, était un peu dure à embrayer dans la pratique. Une fois qu'on y serait, j'étais certain que l'excitation nous ôterait toute réserve mais en attendant…_

_L'ennui c'est que je ne tenais absolument pas l'alcool. Demandez à Blaise si vous ne me croyez pas. J'étais tellement loin que j'ai couché avec lui, un mec, sans me poser plus de questions que ça… Enfin, je ne regrette pas, hein ! Mais je n'étais pas super enthousiaste à l'idée de ne plus me contrôler en présence de Malfoy. Ce vicieux de serpentard aurait pu en profiter. D'un autre côté, c'était le but._

_Après d'autres nombreuses tergiversations, je me décidai à lui ôter la bouteille des mains. Il poussa une exclamation indignée. Rien à battre. Première gorgée, me retenant de ne pas tousser, je lui rendis et m'assit face à lui en silence. Il me jetai un regard signifiant clairement : « Mais fait comme chez toi, Potter ». Ironique, s'entend. Il croyait quoi, ce crétin ? Que j'allais le regarder s'enfiler la bouteille, dans mes petits souliers en me rongeant les ongles ? Dire que j'allais coucher avec lui. Pourquoi encore ? _

_Question rhétorique, il n'était pas nécessaire de rappeler les innombrables raisons qui allaient faire de moi, l'énième coup du soir de Malfoy. J'avais beau n'être, à coup sur, qu'un nom sur la liste,après ce soir, Malfoy en redemenderait. A tous les coups. Sans me vanter, bien sur. _

_Lorsque la bouteille fut vide, j'étais déjà beaucoup plus dans l'humeur propice. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas de Malfoy qui fit apparaître une seconde bouteille. Il sourit imperceptiblement (mais on me la fait pas !) lorsque je poussai un soupir résigné. Encore quelques autres gorgées et la bouteille fut à moitié vide (ou à moitié pleine, tout est une question de point de vue, personnelement, je n'en voyais plus la fin) quand je craquai. Moqueur, je lui dis :_

- _Tu comptes être à la hauteur avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, Malfoy ?_

_J'avais pas envie d'un coup merdique après des semaines d'attente (je ne compte plus…) et puis peut-être que la provocation réveillerait l'abruti, qui sait ?_

- _T'inquiètes pas Potter, même ivre, je te ferais crier._

_Sa voix était méchamment plus pâteuse que j'aurais imaginé. Draco Malfoy dedans, devant moi. Quand à cette jolie, jolie, trèèèès jolie affirmation, j'étais plus qu'impatient de la vérifier. Allez, disons le, j'avais assez attendu. Et ce connard, dans un appel à la luxure évident, était affalé d'une façon trop alléchante pour être permise dans le fauteuil. Mais fallait pas compter pour que je me bouge. Il viendrait. Vite. Je lui dis : _

- _Permets moi d'en douter…_

_La provocation, toujours la provocation… C'est certainement un peu grâce à l'alcool qu'il foncait tête baissée dans mon piège. N'était-il pas terriblement tentant d'ailleurs ? (Le piège, évidemment mais Malfoy aussi, si on va par là). Comme prévu (qu'on ne s'étonne plus que le Choixpeau ait insisté pour m'envoyer chez les serpents), Malfoy prit ça pour un défi et se leva. Avec beaucoup plus de classe que je n'aurais pu le faire, je dois dire._

- _Tu veux que je te montre ?_

_Oui, on peut dire que j'étais totalement pour. La suite… _

_Fin du flash-back… Suis-je cruelle ?_

_Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres tandis que je me remémorai la suite de la soirée dans les détails. Je déjeunais dans un autre monde, un sourire certainement très lubrique collé au visage. Mais qui aurait pu deviner à quoi je pensais ? Une telle idée ne naîtrait jamais dans la tête de toute personne équilibrée. _

- _Ça va Harry ? me demanda une voix lointaine et je me forçai à redescendre sur terre, retrouvant sans joie ma migraine et mes courbatures. _

_Luna Lovegood qui s'était visiblement invitée à notre table, me regardait avec intérêt. Je me sentis rougir sous ce regard qui avait l'air de savoir beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait du. Pas le moindre contrôle sur mon propre corps. Si j'en avais l'occasion, il faudrait que je demande à Malfoy comment il arrive à garder cette expression indifférente en permanence. _

- _Oui, bien, pourquoi ? finis-je par répondre._

- _Tu as l'air très… détendu._

_La phrase était anodine mais son regard, lui, était plus qu'équivoque, hurlant clairement à qui voulais le lire : HARRY A BAISE HIER SOIR ! Par l'Enfer, n'ai-je pas dit qu'une telle idée ne naîtrait jamais dans l'esprit d'une personne équilibrée ? _

_Un peu plus tard, je sortais, essayant de marcher correctement malgré mes maux de… corps. Comme un fait exprès, vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé en sortant de la Grande Salle ?_

_Oui, Malfoy, semblable à tous les jours entouré de sa clique, Parkinson pendue à son bras. Aussitôt, un sourire mi-moqueur et mi-lubrique s'afficha sur mon visage sans que je puisse le retenir. Parkinson savait-elle à quoi s'amusait son fiancé le soir ? Mes enthousiastes pensées furent un peu refroidies par le regard glacial que me servit Malfoy. Quand je repensais aux expressions diverses, variées qu'il avait eues quelques heures à peine auparavant j'avais du mal à croire que j'étais bien en face de la même personne…_

_Visiblement, lui avait envie de me rappeler qu'il était Draco Malfoy, mon ennemi juré dès qu'on était « dehors ». Je me rappelais bien sur, de cette part du «contrat» passé._

_Il n'en semblait pas convaincu. Moi non plus. Pas au point de dire que Malfoy me semblait plus sympathique depuis que je me l'étais tapé mais plutôt au point que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de lui pourrir la vie. Ne pouvait-on pas simplement s'ignorer ?_

_Il se mit face à moi et attendit Merlin sait quoi, l'air visiblement furieux. Après un moment de silence, je m'accordais à dire :_

- _Oui ?_

_Voulait que tout reste comme avant mais il restait planté devant moi comme un crétin. Ce n'était pas un rien paradoxal comme comportement, ça ?_

- _Ta Sang de Bourbe de maman t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières, Potter ? Tu bloques le passage alors dégage !_

_Je restais stupéfait. Message reçu à 100 pourcent,Malfoy. Tu voulais me montrer que rien n'avait changé ? Très bien. Insulter ma mère n'était franchement pas nécessaire pour ça. T'as de la chance, j'ai furieusement envie de pourrir ta pauvre vie, désormais. Tu vas pouvoir admirer comment rien n'a changé, connard. _

_Sans préavis et sans vraiment réfléchir non plus, je lui balançais mon poing dans la figure. Ça m'arrive souvent ces temps-ci, ma main part toute seule dans mes grands moments de fureur sans se soucier des conséquences. Demandez à Snape. _

_Je me rapprochai de lui, me foutant royalement des cris indignés de l'autre conne et des mouvements qu'esquissaient déjà les gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, pour lui dire :_

- _Encore un mot sur ma mère dans ta putain de bouche Malfoy, et je te jure qu'il n'y en aura plus un pour te trouver attirant. _

_Je ne m'attardais pas sur son regard furibard qu'il me jeta tout en se tenant le nez. Il saignait. Bien fait. Je m'éloignai rapidement mais j'eus quand même le temps d'entendre Blaise dire, pour mon grand plaisir :_

- _Avoue que tu l'as mérité, Draco._

_Il était hilare. Moi, j'étais juste énervé. Que pas un ne vienne m'exaspérer plus encore sans risquer sa vie. Dans la salle commune, les Gryffondors semblèrent le remarquer et m'évitèrent précautionneusement. Enervé, je déchirai méthodiquement un vieux journal, et jetai les bouts de papier dans le feu, pour passer le temps. Hermione, qui en son rôle de meilleure amie avait l'habitude de mes petites sautes d'humeur, s'assit près de moi et prit une page du journal pour m'imiter. Elle rigolait. Je me calmai presque instantanément._

- _Laisse moi deviner, on doit ta magnifique humeur à ce cher Malfoy, non ?_

- _Qui d'autre ? marmonnai-je en balançant le reste du journal dans le feu. _

_Je me tournai vers elle et déclarai, peut-être un peu honteux de m'être laissé aller à mes élans de violence une nouvelle fois :_

- _Je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez._

- _Encore ?_

_Je lui jetai un regard noir qui la fit rire._

- _Moi qui te trouvais plus détendu ce matin…_

_Mais elles s'étaient passé le mot ou quoi ? Je ne répondis pas, songeur. Etre détendu… Ca ne risquait pas de se reproduire au train où allaient les choses… _

_D'accord, Malfoy était un connard de première mais il était quand même un Dieu du Sexe et j'étais un pauvre adolescent doté d'une libido exigeante. Retour à la case départ…_

_Comme pour me contredire, un hibou grand duc, s'engouffra dans l'une des fenêtres ouvertes et lâcha une lettre juste devant moi. Dessus : « Pour Potter »._

_Je l'ouvris, presque certain de savoir de qui elle venait. Je ne fus pas déçu, c'était bien lui. Style reconnaissable entre tous. _

_Potter ! _

_Espèce de crétin congénital, tu as failli me défigurer à vie, connard ! Compte sur moi pour te faire payer cela au quintuple !_

_Cependant… J'admets que j'ai certains torts (minimes). L'homme avisé s'abstient de provoquer le violent Potty… En réalité, tu n'aurais pas simplement des tendances sado-masochistes ?_

_Je suis tenté de vérifier ça. Samedi soir ?_

_DM_

_Etonné qu'il passe l'éponge aussi vite mais ravi également, je me remis presque inconsciemment à sourire. Samedi soir ?_

_Mouais… Malfoy aurait beau dire ce qu'il voudrait, cela ne m'empecherait pas de penser que cette histoire changeait un rien la donne entre nous…

* * *

_

Les mouvements de Pétunia Dursley tirèrent instantanément Harry de ses souvenirs. Il se précipita au chevet de sa tante, espérant qu'elle allait enfin se réveiller. En effet, elle papillonna des paupières quelques instants avant d'ouvrir définitivement les yeux. Elle sembla réaliser qu'elle était dans un endroit inconnu et se redressa, inquiète et définitivement réveillée. Harry s'empressa de la rassurer :

- C'est bon, tante Pétunia, tu ne risques rien ici.

Elle le regarda un long moment, surement étonnée de le voir à ses côtés. Elle finit par demander d'une voix faible :

- Où est-on ?

- Poudlard, répondit-il simplement.

Elle poussa un soupir qu'il perçut mi-effrayé, mi-soulagé. Ne sachant quoi dire, il se contenta de lui serrer la main. Elle ferma les yeux, visiblement aussi rassurée que c'était possible en pareilles circonstances.

Comme promis, Narcissa était revenue à Ste Mangouste, environ deux heures après son départ, accompagnée de Dumbledore et ils avaient transféré la tante Pétunia à l'infirmerie de l'école. Pomfresh avait été aussi rassurante que les médicomages de l'hôpital quand à l'état de santé de la femme et Harry avait attendu qu'elle se réveille. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la laisser se réveiller seule dans un endroit inconnu. Il voulait s'assurer également qu'elle allait bien, malgré toutes les paroles rassurantes des spécialistes. Il était inquiet et se sentait coupable. Si sa tante avait été torturée, si elle se retrouvait désormais dans ce monde qu'elle détestait plus que tout, c'était entièrement sa faute. Dire qu'il avait été là…

- Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le ton n'était pas aimable, comme il s'y était attendu malgré sa voix faiblarde. Il soupira et entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, selon ce qu'il savait. N'ayant pas quitté sa tante depuis la nuit dernière, il n'était qu'assez peu informé sur comment Voldemort avait réussi à enlever sa tante malgré les protections posées par Dumbledore lui-même. Quand il eut fini de lui raconter, il l'observa, anxieux de sa réaction. Elle avait le droit de lui hurler que c'était de sa faute, qu'il lui pourrissait la vie, qu'elle le haïssait plus encore qu'avant. Après tout, c'était la vérité. Mais à la surprise du Survivant, elle n'en fit rien et dit simplement, sur le ton de la constatation :

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous craignez tant ce… Voldemort.

Qu'il était étrange de voir comment une moldue sans défense pouvait prononcer ce nom sans la moindre peur. Et encore plus étrange de voir comment elle prenait la chose. Il demeura interdit.

- Donc, tu as tout vu par… télépathie ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

Elle avait prononcé le mot « télépathie » avec répugnance.

- Mouais, marmonna-t-il sombrement. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je suis… vraiment désolé, tout est de ma faute.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de dire, le désarçonnant complètement :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela. Ce n'était pas toi qui…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et ferma les yeux, tremblante, semblant revivre l'expérience. Non, ce n'était pas lui, mais c'était tout comme. La jouissance de Voldemort l'avait envahie lui aussi, comme à chaque fois, ça lui avait fait plaisir et horreur à la fois, tout mélangé si bien qu'il se demandait si c'était toujours les émotions de Voldemort qui l'envahissait ou… Les siennes. Il avait souvent souhaité le malheur à sa famille dans les pires moments, les maudissant des heures. Peut-être que ça lui avait plu…

_Je suis sur que ça te plait, Harry. C'est une belle vengeance, non ?_

Il frissonna et essaya de sortir la voix sifflante du Lord de son crâne sans y parvenir bien sur.

- C'est quand même pour m'atteindre qu'il t'a choisi. Si j'avais fait ce qu'il voulait dès le départ…

Aller le tuer. Aller se faire tuer. Aller mettre un point final à cette prophétie qui semblait diriger sa vie depuis 15 ans. Les deux premieres personnes lui étaient inconnues et il s'était senti coupable et impuissant. Il avait eu envie de rejoindre Voldemort, de faire cesser ses horreurs mais il avait aussi été terrifié à cette idée. Depuis hier, la donne était différente. A la moindre occasion, malgré les interdictions strictes de Dumbledore, Sirius et compagnie, il irait. Sans peur. Quitte à mourir, il voulait mettre une fin à cette histoire. Que des innocents soient mêlés et torturés parce que lui et Voldemort étaient liés, c'était injuste. Et s'il en mourait, ce qui était plus que probable, ça mettrait fin à cette torture ignoble qu'il endurait depuis à peine trois jours mais qui lui semblait avoir cours depuis un bon siècle, et par la même occasion à celle des innocents que Voldemort mêlait à ça. Il était décidé. Plus question de reculer. A la moindre occasion.

A sa surprise, sa tante lui demanda alors des précisions sur cette histoire, et sans vraiment réfléchir aux dangers que cela représentait pour elle, il lui raconta tout. Même la prophétie. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se sentit étrangement plus soulagé et plus lucide.

- Dire que tu n'as que 16 ans…

Son ton le surprit. Elle semblait réellement affligée pour lui. Peut-être était-elle en train de se dire qu'elle aurait pu être à la place de sa sœur et que Dudley aurait pu être à sa place. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort, comme pour le réconforter. C'était le comble. Elle le consolait à présent alors que c'était elle la plus à plaindre. Il s'apprêta à lui dire mais elle le devança, changeant totalement de sujet :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle regardait la robe posée sur ses pieds. Celle que Narcissa avait apportée pour le bal. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Le bal. Il devait être commencé à l'heure qu'il était. Comment des choses aussi futiles pouvaient avoir lieu malgré les derniers événements ? Le monde continuer à tourner malgré Voldemort. C'était à la fois triste et rassurant…

- C'est ma robe de bal. Il y en a un ce soir, pour la Saint-Valentin.

- Et tu fais attendre ta partenaire pour rester avec ta tante ?

Il eut un faible sourire. _Sa _partenaire devait surement être furieux en ce moment, à l'attendre.

- Cette dame a raison, Harry.

La voix posée de Dumbledore résonna dans l'infirmerie. Ils se tournèrent tous deux pour observer le vieil homme, dans une robe fuchsia qui jurait horriblement avec l'air solennel qu'il était sensé donner de lui. Harry vit que sa tante se retenait à grande peine de sourire. Dumbledore devait certainement avoir l'air ridicule pour elle. Mais en soi, même pour lui, Dumbledore était… drôle.

Ce dernier, ignorant l'air burlesque qu'il dégageai, les rejoint et dit simplement :

- J'ai cru voir M. Malfoy devant la grande salle. Il ne faudrait pas le faire trop attendre.

En effet, c'était dangereux, pensa Harry. De plus, la phrase de Dumbledore lui faisait implicitement comprendre qu'il était temps de partir. Surement le directeur voulait-il s'entretenir avec sa tante de cette affaire. Très peu motivé à l'idée de la quitter pour aller à ce ridicule bal, il se leva néanmoins.

- M. Malfoy ? répéta sa tante, surprise.

Affreusement gêné, Harry décida qu'il était temps de partir. Dumbledore, évidemment, ne se priva pas de rajouter son grain de sel, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

- Oui, c'est une histoire désopilante que je ne manquerai pas de vous raconter…

Mouais. Désopilante. Tout dépendait du point de vue. Il prit la robe et se tourna vers sa tante pour l'embrasser avant de partir :

- Je reviendrai te voir demain matin.

Elle lui accorda un sourire encourageant, qui quelques jours plus tôt, aurait été qualifié d'événement totalement anormal. Il semblait que ses liens avec la seule famille qui lui restait avaient subi un changement majeur…

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, en prise à des sentiments contradictoires. Les repoussant momentanément, il se dirigea vers le dortoir en espérant qu'à son habitude, Ron serait complètement en retard et qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter le courroux de Draco, seul.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Ron et lui se contemplaient d'un œil critique dans le grand miroir de la salle de bains. Son meilleur ami avait l'air nettement plus satisfait de sa robe que l'année précédente et prenait des poses aguicheuses face au miroir ce qui avait pour effet de faire rire Harry. C'était évidemment le but. Lui changer les idées. Après quelques autres moues, Ron s'intéressa à son propre cas et dit, après un examen minutieux :

- Tu as l'air d'une fille. Parfait pour Malfoy, non ?

Harry lui jeta un regard faussement vexé. La robe de Narcissa Malfoy était pour le moins jolie mais lui donnait, en effet, l'air assez efféminé. Résigné à faire avec (il avait essayé son ancienne robe qui lui arrivait désormais aux genoux), il quitta le dortoir à la suite de son ami et ils retrouvèrent Kana dans la salle commune. Elle était plutôt jolie, remarqua-t-il, en soi, Ron n'était pas trop mal tombé. Mais les circonstances qui les avaient accouplés restaient tout de même troublantes. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec lui, dès qu'il en aurait le temps. Sur le chemin, il put également apprécier la conversation de Kana. Elle semblait ravie d'être là, entre Ron et lui et commentait avec entrain leurs tenues.

- Sincèrement Harry, ta robe est vraiment hallucinante. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

Pourquoi, elle voulait la même ? Vu la robe unisexe, elle lui irait certainement à merveille.

- Sais pas, répondit-il. C'est un… cadeau.

Et oui, Narcissa Malfoy lui offrait des robes pour aller au bal avec son propre fils. Le monde ne tournait plus rond depuis une semaine. Quelqu'un l'avait-il seulement remarqué ?

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, ils purent tous remarquer que la fête battait son plein, un peu comme au Bal de Noël de quatrième mais sans l'aspect protocolaire. Beaucoup dansaient, d'autres préféraient discuter autour d'un verre. La décoration quant à elle était tout simplement époustouflante. Aucun rapport avec les horreurs des débuts de la semaine Valentine. Pas de rose, Merlin merci. Le tout encore embelli par le ciel dégagé et bardé d'étoiles du plafond.

- Hermione est là-bas.

En effet, Hermione, Luna, Ginny et Kisa étaient assises autour d'une table et semblaient bien s'amuser à vider leurs verres de ponch. En les rejoignant, Harry pensa qu'il y avait à cette table les quatres femmes de sa vie. Ou du moins les trois femmes de sa vie et celle en passe de devenir l'heureuse quatrième. Kisa lui plaisait énormément. Elles se serrèrent pour faire une place aux trois nouveaux arrivants. Ron prit soin de ne pas se mettre trop près d'Hermione ce qui désespéra Harry. Ils ne s'étaient de toute évidence pas réconciliés depuis la veille. Mais quoi de mieux que le bal de la St-Valentin pour qu'ils retrouvent leur complicité ? Se servant un verre de ponch, il chercha des yeux Draco mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Il soupira, un peu déçu. Presque à cet instant, la voix traînante de ce dernier, qu'il reconnut instantanément, lui murmura à l'oreille :

- C'est moi que tu cherches comme ça, Harry ?

Il frissonna malgré lui et se retourna. Draco Malfoy, éblouissant de classe dans sa robe de soirée, lui jeta un regard amusé. Derrière lui, Blaise et Parkinson parlaient avec animation. Draco s'adressa au groupe dont il avait maintenant toute l'attention et leur parla avec une politesse qui en étonna plus d'un. D'accord, qui étonna tout le monde excepté peut-être Kisa.

- Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ?

Toutes les filles, Hermione incluse, approuvèrent vivement l'idée et se serrèrent plus encore pour faire de la place. Blaise s'installa à côté de Ron, ce qui sembla lui déplaire fortement, Parkinson se mit à la droite d'Harry et Draco s'incrusta entre Hermione et lui. Ignorant totalement le regard halluciné du Survivant devant tant de prévenance, Draco félicita chaleureusement Hermione pour la décoration.

- Oh, mais il n'y avait pas que moi ! dit cette dernière, pourtant rougissante sous le compliment.

Ron remua sur sa chaise, furieux, ce que tout un chacun ne manqua pas de remarquer. Craignant que la situation ne dérape, Harry se prépara à intervenir mais Blaise le précéda :

- Allez Weasley, t'as pas à t'en faire, il n'y a pas un mec à cette table qui ne veuille te piquer ta petite amie. Même si on devrait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur tout à fait Zabinien envers Hermione.

Harry faillit s'étouffer en entendant Hermione répondre :

- Mais je sais très bien que je ne suis pas ton genre, Zabini.

Il était en plein rêve surréaliste. Evidemment, Hermione était au courant de ses aventures salaces avec Blaise. Il avait été contraint de tout avouer lorsqu'elle l'avait pratiquement pris sur le fait. Elle avait d'ailleurs tout deviné seule, cette fille était trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

Une chanson visiblement très appréciée passa alors et fut acclamée par beaucoup. Kisa, toujours aussi enthousiaste demanda alors :

- Ginny, on danse !

Cette dernière pouffa avant d'accepter et elles se dirigèrent vers la piste. Harry les regarda partir, vaguement inquiet pour Ginny. Draco ne le rassura pas :

- Ouh, elle sait ce qu'elle risque la Weasley ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy ? demanda brusquement Ron en se retournant alternativement vers les deux jeunes filles qui dansaient désormais et Draco.

- Et bien, je veux dire par là que ce serait bien le genre de Kisa de pervertir ta petite sœur, Weasley.

Harry se servit un autre verre de ponch, de plus en plus déboussolé par la tournure des événements.

- Blaise, en tant que partenaire attitré, fais moi danser, déclara soudain Pansy en se levant.

Le principal concerné, après un regard étrange que Harry ne loupa pas vers Ron, répondit, claironnant :

- Mais c'est bien mon intention, Pansy chérie.

A leur tour, ils quittèrent la table. Harry vida son verre, observant Ron. Il regardait d'un œil noir le couple se diriger vers la piste. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle à son meilleur ami. Y avait un truc pas net dans tous ses regards…

Hermione poussa un bruyant soupir clairement exaspéré et proposa à son tour à Luna de danser. Et comme un déjà-vu, Harry vit Ron froncer le sourcil en les regardant s'éloigner. Il ne restait désormais plus que Kana, Ron et Draco avec lui. Avisant qu'il se servait un autre verre, Draco se permit de lui faire un commentaire :

- Vu comment tu tiens l'alcool Potter, tu ne devrais peut-être pas.

Il lui lança un regard halluciné puis sentit son verre et haussa les épaules :

- Y a pas d'alcool là-dedans, Malfoy.

- C'est pas parce que tu ne le sens pas qu'il n'y en a pas.

- Ne soit pas idiot, Dumbledore ne permettrait jamais un truc de ce genre.

- Si ce serait bien son genre, répliqua le blond têtu.

Encore plus buté que lui, Harry vida son verre cul sec et lui jeta un regard de défi. Draco soupira et détourna son attention sur Kana.

- On ne se connaît pas encore ?

- Et non, répondit la jeune fille, toujours aussi enthousiaste. Mais moi, je te connais Draco Malfoy.

- A juste titre, je me demande qui ne me connaît pas, déclara ce dernier avec un air suffisant feint.

Harry et Ron soupirèrent de concert.

- Un verre ? proposa Harry avec un sourire dépité.

Son meilleur ami sembla apprécier énormément le geste et tandis que les deux autres discutaient tranquillement, ils firent défiler les verres. Draco était fou, il n'y avait pas le moindre alcool dans ce ponch, il avait juste un goût fantastique.

- Oui, je serais ravie de t'accorder une danse, Draco.

Harry, qui avait arrêté de compter les verres, s'arrêta de boire, stupéfait. Depuis quand en était-elle arrivée à appeler Draco, Draco, celle là ? A peine avait-il émit cette pensée, que les deux protagonistes s'éloignaient sans un regard pour leurs partenaires respectifs. Ron éclata alors de rire :

- Ça me rappelle vaguement un autre bal.

Harry, qui ne niait même plus le fait qu'il était désormais assez possesif et jaloux (à juste titre mais passons) avec l'autre séducteur de serpentard, eut un sourire désabusé, se rappellant leur désastreux premier bal.

- C'est une malédiction, grommela-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on finit toujours seuls comme deux pauvres âmes en peine à une table, hein ?

- C'est une malédiction, répéta le roux, en simple explication.

Hermione et Luna revinrent peu après, essoufflées, de la piste.

- Je crois bien que Kisa et Ginny ont disparu, commenta Luna. Surement à la recherche d'un buisson.

Elle disait ça sur son ton lointain habituel. Ron se leva d'un bond.

- Pardon ?

Blaise, accompagné de Parkinson, Draco et Kana, posa la main sur l'épaule du roux, l'invitant à se calmer :

- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour ta sœur, Weasley. C'est pas une petite fille, elle saura faire face.

- Faire face ? répéta Ron, perdu.

- Aux avances de ma cousine, expliqua Draco.

Harry remarqua alors qu'il tenait Kana par la taille et sentit la fureur l'envahir. Ça faisait quoi ? 5 minutes qu'il connaissait cette fille ! Il se força à ne pas hurler à l'autre con qui lui servait de partenaire de lacher Kana et se contenta de poser son verre sur la table avec humeur. Hermione, qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer le regarda lui et Draco qui enlaçait toujours Kana successivement.

- Pas de coup de poing ce soir, Harry, c'est la saint Valentin, dit-elle visiblement très amusée.

Il lui jeta un regard noir et se leva. Il sentit aussitôt le sol flancher mais tint bon. Un tel vertige n'était pas normal mais il était trop occupé à fixer Draco pour s'en soucier.

- Je vais la chercher ! déclara Ron, en se dirigeant, la démarche vacillante vers le parc.

Blaise le rejoint rapidement pour lui proposer de l'aider à marcher.

- Toi, occupe toi de ta copine et fous moi la paix, cria le roux, visiblement à bout de nerfs en repoussant le bras tendu du serpentard.

Ce dernier resta figé un moment, surement choqué, avant de soupirer et de se mettre à la poursuite de Ron. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, l'idée germa qu'il devait peut-être en faire de même et il se dirigea à son tour vers le parc. Draco le rejoint.

- Tu vas réussir à marcher jusque là, Potter ou tu veux de l'aide ?

- J'ai peut-être besoin d'aide mais certainement pas de la tienne Malfoy, siffla-t-il en prenant le bras d'Hermione d'un côté et celui de Luna de l'autre, les forçant toutes deux à le suivre.

A peine avaient-ils passé la porte de la Grande Salle qu'ils entendirent Ron hurler :

- PAR MERLIN OU CETTE FILLE A-T-ELLE EMMENE GINNY ?

- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Kana, un peu perturbée visiblement par le comportement de son compagnon.

Harry, lui, était habitué à l'humeur massacrante qui prenait Ron dès qu'on s'approchait trop de sa sœur. Il était un grand frère très protecteur et Harry pouvait le comprendre. Lui-même était un peu inquiet également pour la petite rouquine aux mains d'une Kisa déchainée. Hermione, elle, eut un petit rire avant de déclarer :

- Même pire.

- Tu n'aurais pas abusé du ponch, Mione ? lui demanda aimablement Luna.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux innocents qui ne convainquirent personne.

- In vino veritas, commenta simplement Draco, l'air indifférent au bordel environnant.

Harry eut très envie de le taper mais il préféra accélerer le pas vers le parc. Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent Ron et Blaise, près du lac, visiblement très occupés eux aussi à chercher les deux jeunes filles.

- Je ne voix pas pourquoi tu t'énerves autant…

- Je m'énerve parce que Kisa est une fille, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Zabini !

- Et alors ? répliqua ce dernier, visiblement assez vexé.

- ET ALORS ?

Ron soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il murmura :

- Il n'y a que toi pour dire quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon la question n'est pas là. Fille ou garçon pas question de fricoter avec ma sœur dans les buissons !

Comme un cheveu sur la soupe, les deux filles, étroitement enlacées parurent de derrière un arbre, visiblement très amusées par la scène.

- On nous cherche ? demanda Kisa, innocemment.

- Toi… Je vais… Je vais… commença Ron.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, pas provocante pour un sou.

- NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MA SŒUR ! hurla-t-il brusquement. IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE TU… QUE TU… ESPECE DE SALE…

- Ron ! intervint Blaise.

Mais Ron lui jeta un regard noir et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Kisa :

- Ma sœur n'aura jamais les mêmes tendances anormales que toi, sale lesbienne de mes deux !

Un silence oppressant suivit ses paroles. Harry, bien qu'il n'était pas du tout concerné, se sentit blessé par de tels propos et il serra les dents, furieux. Les réactions des autres furent un peu moins modérées. Il entendit clairement Draco marmonner « connard » entre ses dents, Blaise jeta à Ron un regard clairement dégouté et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux. Quant à Ginny, tremblante de rage, elle se dirigea à pas lents vers son frère et le gifla magistralement avant de rentrer au château, elle aussi. Kisa lui accorda simplement un regard haineux avant de suivre la jeune fille et Hermione les suivit sans un mot avec Luna. Harry soupira puis se dirigea vers Ron, qu'il devinait rouge comme une écrevisse et honteux. Draco le retint par le bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais le voir, répondit Harry simplement.

- Même après ce qu'il a dit ?

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux et, déplaçant sa propre colère contre lui, lui dit d'un ton froid :

- C'est le rôle d'un ami, je doute que tu puisses comprendre.

Même dans l'obscurité, il remarqua l'expression du blond changer brutalement et se sentit instantanément coupable. Alors qu'il faisait marche arrière, près à s'excuser, Draco le lâcha et sans un dernier regard, partit. Harry le regarda s'éloigner partagé entre l'envie de lui courir après pour s'excuser platement et son devoir de meilleur ami. Il connaissait assez Ron pour pouvoir affirmer que la plupart du temps, encore plus lorsqu'il était sous pression et sous alcool, ses mots dépassaient de loin ses pensées. Même s'il avait été aussi choqué que tous les autres, il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos maintenant. Il soupira et rejoignit son meilleur ami de toujours, qui n'avait pas bougé et fixait le sol. Il posa la main sur son épaule et l'entraîna vers la grande salle. Ils s'assirent à une table plus retirée que les autres et machinalement, Harry leur servit un verre de ponch dont il ne pouvait plus nier la teneur en alcool, mais Ron refusa :

- Je crois que j'ai assez fait de conneries pour toute une vie.

- C'est vrai que tu as fait le con.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Le rouquin laissa tomber son front sur la table, désespéré.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, sérieusement Harry, je le pensais pas… J'ai rien contre les gays ou les lesbiennes, que dalle mais…

- Mais tu étais un peu bourré, très énervé et ta colère a pris le dessus.

- Ouais. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- T'excuser crétin. Pas ce soir, bien sur. Demain. Et pas qu'avec Kisa. Auprès de Ginny et surtout à Blaise.

- Blaise ?

Harry ne savait pas si son ami répétait ce nom parce qu'il se demandait ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans ou s'il s'étonnait simplement qu'Harry utilise son prénom.

- Ouais Blaise.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton vindicatif qui surprit Harry.

- Bêtement parce que Blaise est gay et surtout parce que tu sais qu'il…

Est amoureux de toi, voulut-il dire mais il se retint aux derniers moments. Ce n'était pas à lui de dire cela. Ça faisait longtemps, bien sur, qu'il avait compris que Blaise aimait Ron, il avait juste essayé de ne pas trop y penser, un peu gêné à cette idée.

- Oh, putain… marmonna le roux, tirant un sourire à Harry.

Je ne te le fais pas dire, pensa-t-il.

Leur petite réflexion fut interrompue par l'arrivée brusque de Sirius et de Snape à leur table. Sirius tenait sa main en visière comme pour passer incognito et avait un air paniqué qui fit rire les deux garçons. Snape, apparemment n'était pas de cette humeur.

- Par l'enfer, Sirius, elle ne t'a pas vue !

- Je suis sur que si, répliqua son parrain en jetant des regards furtifs de tous les côtés.

Semblant plus qu'apitoyé par l'attitude paranoïaque de Sirius, Snape se servit un verre de ponch mais au moment de le boire, il remarqua les deux verres intacts face aux gryffondors.

- Hey, Messieurs Potter et Weasley, allez-y mollo sur le ponch. Pas envie de vous ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Oh, oui et c'est toi qui leur dit ça alors que tu t'en abreuves en boucle depuis le début de la soirée, le nargua Sirius, toujours à l'affût de Merlin sait quoi.

- Moi, je sais tenir l'alcool, répliqua-t-il avec une moue incongrue qui démentit clairement son affirmation.

Harry, que plus rien ne pouvait surprendre, pas même la nouvelle entente cordiale entre son parrain et Snape, s'accouda à la table et regarda les autres danser, heureux, insouciants. Il n'était là que depuis une heure à peine, et la soirée était un véritable désastre. Vraiment pas de quoi lui changer les idées. Ses pensées dévièrent fatalement vers sa tante, qui devait surement être seule à présent et il eut envie de la rejoindre même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait plus d'une âme en peine ce soir…

Il se tourna alors vers Snape, repensant soudainement à ce qu'il s'était promis de faire toute la journée :

- Professeur Snape ?

Le dit professeur vida son verre et se tourna vers lui, visiblement ravagé par l'alcool.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait.

Snape reprit aussitôt un air plus sérieux et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Il eut même un faible sourire :

- Y a pas de quoi, Potter… Où est Draco ?

Harry grimaça.

- Surement en train de danser…

- Et tu ne vas pas le rejoindre, Harry ? demanda Sirius, avec un air condescendant qui ne lui plut pas mais alors pas du tout.

- Ouais, Harry, vas accomplir ton devoir. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

Snape tourna son regard vers Ron et déclara :

- Sage décision. On va le raccompagner, non ?

Sirius sembla étonné de tant d'attention mais finit par approuver et ils laissèrent doncHarry seul. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, il soupira, continuant de regarder les autres danser. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas passer une excellente soirée comme tout le monde ? Son cœur se serra quand il repéra enfin Draco dans la foule, dansant avec… Kana. Il se mordit la lèvre, jaloux, honteux, énervé. Il lui aurait été tellement plus facile de rentrer avec Ron. Il en avait assez envie mais l'idée que ce soir également, Voldemort allait accompagner son sommeil, le motivait à rester. Même seul, oublié dans un coin de la salle. Il n'avait même pas envie de se saouler pour oublier. Et puis… Il voulait s'excuser auprès de Draco. Il n'aimait plus être en mauvais termes avec le Serpentard.

Y aller, ne pas y aller ?

Il soupira et se leva enfin, décidé à aller le trouver et à arranger les choses. Pourquoi il se sentait si mal à la perspective de rester faché avec Draco, il l'ignorait. Et sincerement, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

* * *

**Ben… C'était donc le 11ème chapitre ! Je ne l'aime pas (pour changer) mais bon… Fallait bien l'écrire non ? Alors, j'espère que ce pathétique chapitre vous plaira et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite (directe) de cette fin en queue de poisson. Suis-je cruelle ?**


	12. Harry et Draco VI

**Harry et Draco VI**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à la grande JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction (n'est ce pas triste ?)

**Pairing : **SB/SS, DM/HP + quelques autres plus que sous-entendus.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, càd qu'elle contient des histoires homosexuelles donc homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'autrice : **Et bien, c'est encore moi Alors un chapitre qui me semble un peu... facile mais comme il parait que je fait un complexe, je ne dirais rien. Lisez quand même la note en fin de chapitre c'est important...

A ma little Scar, qui m'a bien inspirée (tu verras où)

Bonne lecture et merci à **linoa07 **et à **mini-kero **pour leurs reviews toutes gentilles!

**

* * *

**

_Rien n'allait plus depuis trois semaines. Ou plutôt tout allait trop bien. Les rendez-vous avec Potter étaient bien trop bons pour ne pas m'inquiéter. D'accord, ce n'était que du sexe mais le partenaire de jeu restait tout de même Potter et je commençais vraiment à devenir un peu trop accro à nos petites soirées pour mon bien. La preuve : Rien qu'hier j'avais du me retenir à grande peine toute la soirée de ne pas lui envoyer une lettre pour un rendez-vous le soir même. Alors qu'on s'était vu la veille! J'avais beau avoir une libido légendaire, ça restait inquiétant. Surtout qu'au final, c'était Potter qui m'avait envoyé un mot et moi qui avait sauté sur l'occasion. Non, ça devenait grave. Il était vraiment temps de prendre les choses en mains. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je comptais faire ce soir. Il fallait que je m'assure que si je mettais tant d'enthousiasme dans nos rencontres c'était simplement parce que Potter était un putain de bon coup et rien d'autre. Or, quelle meilleure manière de m'assurer que je n'étais intéressé que par le sexe qu'en couchant avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et qui mieux que Pansy pouvait m'aider dans une telle affaire ? Elle avait tout de même été ma première et en cela, je lui accordais beaucoup d'estime (malgré moi) et puis, elle était douée, j'avais eu le temps et les partenaires pour le vérifier. _

_Le diner était fini, j'avais remarqué que Pansy était déjà partie. Elle devait être dans ma chambre à présent, à m'attendre. Je me levais et, ignorant le regard insistant de Potter, me rendais au dortoir et plus précisément à ma chambre personnelle. Comme prévu, Pansy m'attendait dans une nuisette affriolante. Un sourire appréciatif naquit sur mon visage tandis qu'elle se redressait et haussait les sourcils dans une invitation évidente à la débauche. Je défis ma robe tout en me dirigeant vers le lit. Elle m'aida pour le reste. Lorsqu'il ne me resta plus qu'un caleçon, alors que nous allions enfin entrer dans la partie intéressante, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. _

- _Laisse… me murmura-t-elle mais je la repoussais gentiment._

_Sans prendre la peine de me rhabiller un tant soit peu, j'entrouvris la porte. Pansy poussa un soupir qui me fit sourire. Un peu de patience et tu auras ce que tu voudras…_

_Devant moi, nul autre que Potter. Qui semblait apparemment ne pas savoir ce que lui-même faisait là._

- _Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? sifflai-je en jetant des regards soucieux vers Pansy._

_Le cauchemar si elle le voyait. Et puis d'ailleurs comment était-il entré ?_

_Potter me détailla avant de regarder dans la pièce mais je m'interposais. Il devait bien y avoir la moitié de mes vêtements éparpillés au sol, sans parler de ceux de Pansy. Seulement Potter sembla comprendre (ô surprise), je devais surement avoir une apparence débraillée qui lui rappelait des souvenirs. _

- _Tu es avec quelqu'un ?_

_Bon… Petit moment de vérité. Mais en soi, je ne voyais pas en quoi ça pouvait le déranger. On ne s'était jamais promis un amour fidèle et impérissable à ce que je sache._

- _Oui, je suis avec quelqu'un. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'elle te voie d'ailleurs._

- _Elle ? répéta-t-il avec une mouehorrifiée. _

_Et oui Potter, je fais les filles aussi. _

- _C'est Pansy ?_

_Ouuuh, perspicace le Gryffondor. Respect, sisi. Tant qu'il garde son regard furibard pour lui. Hé ho Potter, pas de quoi être jaloux, toi aussi tu es libre comme l'air ! Et puis, merde, le rendez-vous avec Pansy, c'était avant tout pour oublier un moment Potter et son corps de Dieu, alors qu'il se casse par l'Enfer ! _

- _Oui, c'est Pansy, Potter et je me demande bien ce que ça peux te foutre, répondis-je sèchement. _

- _Tu as des goûts de merde, à part ça, je m'en fous. A un de ses jours, Malfoy._

_Et il partit. Le connard. Je refermais la porte, furieux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Pansy me rejoint rapidement._

- _Ça ne va pas ? Qui était ce ?_

- _T'inquiètes Pansy, c'était Personne._

_Et je me remis à la tache et entrepris de satisfaire ma jolie partenaire en me demandant néanmoins si le « A un de ses jours » de Personne était une sorte de rupture de contrat. Était ce déjà fini entre Potter et moi ? Et pourquoi cette idée me rendait si… déçu ?

* * *

_

Draco fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Kisa, Kana et lui arrivèrent face aux appartements de sa chère cousine. Après la scène pénible que leur avait donné Weaslaid, Kisa avait tenu à rentrer, comme Ginny d'ailleurs et après avoir raccompagné la jeune fille (et l'avoir également embrassé en passant) Kana et lui avaient reconduit la jeune fille jusque chez elle. Il la prit à part avant qu'elle ne rentre :

- Kiki, la belette est un animal fondamentalement stupide, ne prête pas attention à ses paroles, ok ?

- Coco… commença-t-elle d'un air mortellement sérieux. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que je me suis faite traitée d'anormalité en France. Franchement, ça ne m'atteint pas tu sais. T'aurais mieux fait de dire ça à Ginny. La pauvre…

Il y avait longtemps que Draco était au courant des tendances de Kisa. En fait, elle n'avait pas été attirée par les filles jusqu'à rencontrer une certaine Kaoru en France. D'après ce qu'il savait, elles étaient sorties ensemble pendant deux ans environ, jusqu'au retour imprévu de sa cousine. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Kaoru n'était pas la principale raison du retour de Kisa. Enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires tant qu'elle n'abusait pas trop de l'innocence de la fille Weasley. C'est vrai que son nom jouait contre elle mais il l'avait toujours trouvée plutôt mignonne dans son genre.

- Abuse pas trop de la Weasley, Kisa… Si tu veux oublier Kaoru, tu…

- Heeeey, du calme Draco, on s'amusait un peu c'est tout. Garde tes analyses de psychomage pour toi, tu veux ?

Il comprit directement qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Kaoru était visiblement devenu un sujet tabou. En bon cousin plein de tact, il n'insista pas et elle entra dans sa chambre. Il allait proposer à Kana de retourner au bal, après tout il n'allait pas laisser Harry lui gâcher sa Saint-Valentin (même si elle l'était déjà) et puis, pour une Gryffondor, Kana était plutôt marrante. Si ça continuait, il allait se faire un cercle d'amis chez les lions… Sa vie était véritablement devenue étrange. Au moment donc, où il se tournait vers elle, Pomfresh sortit en trombe de son infirmerie et les accosta, visiblement très pressée :

- Ah, Monsieur Malfoy et Mademoiselle Jefferson, je dois m'absenter. Pouvez-vous rester à l'infirmerie pour garder ma patiente ? Je ne serais pas longue. S'il y a un problème, mais j'en doute, courez chez Dumbledore. Merci.

L'instant d'après, elle était partie. Draco haussa les épaules, résigné et Kana lui sourit :

- Ben, allons-y.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie en silence et repèrent rapidement la seule personne présente. Couchée dans son lit, elle semblait dormir. Draco prit un siège et s'y assit en soupirant.

Il avait envie de retourner au bal. Avec un peu de chance, Harry y serait et il pourrait entendre ses plates excuses. Il les accepterait et ils pourraient rattraper cette soirée désastreuse. En soi, il n'était en colère contre Harry, juste indigné par un tel coup bas. D'accord, il était de notoriété publique que Draco était quelqu'un de solitaire. D'accord, la plupart des gens disaient qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Et d'accord, c'était plutôt vrai jusqu'à l'année passée mais quand même !

_Je doute que tu puisses comprendre._

Quel connard et quel putain de coup bas. De toute autre personne, à tout autre moment, Draco aurait rigolé, aussi affecté que si on l'avait traité de « vil Serpentard ». Mais venant d'Harry…

Bon, d'un côté c'était plutôt juste. Il n'aurait jamais eu la réaction d'aller voir Blaise ou Pansy après un truc comme la belette avait dit et il devait admettre que s'il était si proche des deux serpentards cités plus haut c'était principalement parce qu'ils avaient été amants à une époque. C'était certain que si on les comparait tous les trois au trio étincelant dont l'amitié était aussi forte que le fer visiblement, ils n'étaient pas de grands amis. Draco ne mettrait jamais leur vie entre leurs mains et c'était réciproque et il ne prendrait certainement jamais assez le temps de les écouter se plaindre sur leur vie. En gros, Harry avait plutôt eu raison. Il ne comprenait et ne comprendrait surement jamais le geste qu'avait eu Harry envers la belette mais était-il nécessaire de le dire sur ce ton ? Un simple : « Désolé c'est mon ami » aurait largement suffi à le consterner sans pour autant l'énerver. Non ce qui lui mettait autant la haine, c'était qu'une fois de plus, Harry avait rejeté sa colère sur lui. Pourquoi, après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux, Harry trouvait le moyen de rester calme avec ses grands amis si imparfaits et s'acharnait à lui hurler dessus dès qu'un truc le contrariait ? Ça l'emmerdait que le Survivant fasse moins d'effort pour se faire supporter auprès de lui que ces amis. En fait, ça l'emmerdait qu'Harry fasse passer ses amis avant lui…

Et voilà où se trouvait son véritable problème.

Si Harry lui accordait moins d'importance qu'à ses putains de comparses, c'était principalement parce que Draco n'était que son amant, son coup d'un soir, son «faute de mieux». S'il avait été son petit ami officiel, ça aurait peut-être été différent. Mais était-ce qu'il voulait ?

Voulait-il réellement sortir avec le balafré, son ennemi de toujours, celui qu'il détestait depuis leur deuxième rencontre ? Voulait-il réellement sortir avec le Harry qu'il voyait dans la salle sur demande, avec le Harry gay et chaud comme la braise, avec celui qu'il pensait apprécier plus que quiconque depuis un moment ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, dans un geste désespéré, théâtral et inconscient.

- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda gentiment la Gryffondor.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il. Je peux te poser une question ?

Il releva la tête à temps pour la voir hocher la tête, souriante. Il eut envie de se taper la tête contre le mur pour se remettre les idées en place car il était tout de même sur le point de demander des conseils sur sa vie… amoureuse à une inconnue Gryffondor de surcroît.

- Voilà, alors imaginons que tu sortes avec un garçon, d'accord ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, attendant de voir où il voulait en venir.

- Mais seulement, ce n'est pas du tout officiel parce qu'il ne veut pas que les gens sache que tu es sa petite amie. Mais toi, tu as envie de le dire à tout le monde, qu'on sache qu'il t'appartient, tu vois ?

- Continue.

- Seulement, c'est toi qui voulais au début que ça reste un secret mais maintenant, pour Merlin sait quoi, tu as changé d'avis et tu t'insultes nuit et jour d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide. Bref, que fais-tu ?

- Ben, je lui en parle, quelle idée !

Il soupira. Lui en parler ? Facile à dire.

- Vous devriez plutôt vous demander pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis, leur dit une voix.

Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers la femme qu'ils croyaient endormie. Indifférente à leurs regards, elle continua :

- Pourquoi voulez-vous soudainement rendre cette histoire officielle ? Est-ce simplement par pure possessivité, parce que vous voulez éviter qu'on vous le vole ou qu'il profite de cette situation pour en voir d'autre ? Ou est-ce plutôt parce que vous tenez à lui plus qu'au départ et que vous désirez simplement que lui comme les autres le sache ? Est-ce que vous l'aimez, en d'autres mots ?

Aimait-il Harry ? Est-ce que c'était là l'explication à cet espèce de vide qu'il ressentait depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé seul dans la salle sur Demande ? Au fait qu'il ne pensait plus qu'au balafré depuis plusieurs jours… semaines ? Qu'il était plus atteint par les répliques cinglantes que ce dernier lui lançait que par celles de tous les autres ? Qu'il était dépendant et horrifié à l'idée qu'Harry arrête de le voir ? Qu'il voulait devenir son petit ami officiel ?

- Oh putain, non…

La tête à nouveau entre les mains, Draco essayait vainement de faire taire la petite voix qui lui hurlait : « J'aime Potter » en boucle. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment, par l'Enfer, mais COMMENT avait-il pu en arriver là ?

- J'en conclus que c'est la deuxième raison, dit calmement la femme en remuant dans son lit.

- Draco, ça va ?

- Non, répondit-il sincèrement.

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu sais.

- Si, milles fois si !

Il avait besoin d'un verre. Le ponch n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, pensa-t-il abattu.

- Cette jeune fille a raison. Dites à cette personne ce que vous ressentez, pourquoi ne ressentirait-elle pas la même chose ?

Harry, l'aimer ?

…

Mouais, si on oubliait que c'était totalement surréaliste (notons qu'être amoureux du Survivant n'était pas spécialement réaliste non plus) Harry pouvait très bien être amoureux de lui. Ou le devenir. Après tout, il était Draco Malfoy et chaque matin, un millier de filles à Poudlard se désespérait qu'il ne leur jette pas un regard. Au pire, si Harry n'était pas encore amoureux (ce qu'il pensait), il le séduirait. Ça pourrait même s'avérer amusant…

Remonté par ces dernières pensées, Draco se leva pour aller remercier la femme. Après tout, sans elle, il en serait encore à se demander pourquoi il tenait tant à l'autre Gryffondor.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Si j'ai pu aider.

La femme se releva et il lui tendit sa main.

- Draco Malfoy.

Elle eut soudain un sourire étrange. Si elle le connaissait, lui était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vue. Enfin, il faisait plutôt sombre dans l'infirmerie…

- Pétunia Dursley. Vous êtes le cavalier de mon neveu si je ne m'abuse.

Il en resta bouche bée. Cette femme, qui l'avait aidée à comprendre ses sentiments pour Harry, était sa tante. Que faisait-elle ici ? Le Survivant vivait chez des moldus, tout le monde savait cela alors que venait faire une moldue dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard ?

- Vous êtes la tante d'Harry Potter ? demanda Kana, qui était beaucoup plus réactive que lui ce soir.

- Et oui… dit-elle avec un soupir. Je jure que ce n'est pas de tout repos.

Draco fronça les sourcils, sentant quelque chose lui échapper. Aujourd'hui, Harry n'avait pas été là de la journée (il avait eu de longues heures à fixer le vide pour le lui rappeler) et ses amis avaient parlé d'une personne à l'hôpital (à part cela, il n'écoutait absolument pas les conversations). De plus, Severus lui avait dit qu'il s'était mis en danger face au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sauver une personne. Son esprit, embrouillé par ses récentes révélations, lui soufflait que la tante d'Harry avait un rapport avec tout cela. Était-elle simplement cette personne ?

- Le bal est déjà terminé ? demanda Pétunia l'interrompant.

- Non.

- Et vous laissez mon neveu seul ? dit-elle avec de faux reproches dans la voix.

En l'occurrence, c'était plutôt lui qui l'avait laissé seul. Pour Weasley. Lui préférer un homophobe. Ah, Merlin, il aimait un crétin de Gryffondor ! Qu'on ait pitié de son âme…

- J'allais le rejoindre, dit-il, réalisant par la même occasion que c'était effectivement ses projets.

Il allait écouter ses excuses d'abord, plus pour la forme que par réel désir de les entendre, et puis Draco pourrait mettre en place son plan pour rendre le balafré fou de lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite ?

- Vous voulez venir ? C'est un bal ouvert aux parents.

Ils pourraient aller chercher de quoi l'habiller dans les appartements de Sev ou sa mère et sa grand-mère (avec qui il avait du passer une très longue heure en attendant que Potter se ramène) dormaient et s'amener au bal, au bras de la tante d'Harry, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était à la fois ouvert d'esprit, la femme étant moldue, et attentionné car si Pétunia était la personne que Sev avait sauvé du Lord, elle avait surement envie de se changer les idées. La femme sembla réfléchir à la proposition un moment avant de répondre :

- Je n'ai pas de tenue.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut pour vous. Ma mère est très douée pour créer des robes dans la seconde.

Elle sourit et Draco comprit que la partie était gagnée. Par précaution, ils laissèrent un mot à la pauvre Pomfresh qui perdrait surement toute mesure en trouvant son infirmerie vide à son retour. De toute façon, Draco n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de détails de ce genre, au pire, il se ferait sévèrement engueuler demain. Mais Harry le valait bien, non ?

…

Il parlait comme un pathétique Poufsouffle.

Il voulut l'aider à marcher mais elle l'envoya élégamment promener, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Kana et lui vu qu'Harry avait fait exactement la même chose une heure auparavant. Sur le chemin, il observait quand même d'un air inquiet la femme. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de mal à marcher mais il n'aurait pas voulu mettre sa santé en péril. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se dire que son amant risquait de ne pas apprécier qu'il ait sorti sa tante de sa convalescence pour l'emmener danser.

Relativisons… Au pire, il se ferait un peu réprimander. Mais bon, Pétunia semblait ravie d'être sortie. Soudain, elle poussa un cri. Le Baron Sanglant venait de traverser le mur devant elle en leur jetant un regard aussi aimable que d'ordinaire. Draco éclata de rire et prenant le bras de la femme, lui affirma :

- On s'habitue, ne vous en faites pas.

- Je viens de voir un fantôme passer devant moi. Je doute pouvoir m'habituer à quelque chose comme ça un jour, répliqua-t-elle, une main sur le cœur, encore choquée.

Kana qui la tint par l'autre bras, entra dans la conversation :

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Je ne m'en remets jamais non plus. Le seul avantage que j'y vois, c'est que désormais les films d'horreur me paraissent stupides en comparaison.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Un film d'horreur ?

- Mon fils en regardait énormément à une époque. C'est vrai qu'en comparaison…

Elles rigolèrent et Draco se sentit très seul. Surement un truc moldu à deux noises. N'empêche qu'il détestait se sentir ignorant. Il demanderait à Kisa demain…

Alors qu'ils atteignaient les cachots, ils croisèrent Blaise qui marchait en sautillant, visiblement ravi. Draco le regarda approcher, surpris qu'il ne soit pas effondré après le show de « l'homme de sa vie ». Mais Blaise n'avait pas l'air abattu du tout. Il prit soudain Draco par les épaules et le secoua vivement.

- Heeeey, râla le blond. Qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Granger a plaqué Ron ! VICTOIRE !

Il monta les poings au ciel, imageant sa dernière phrase. Draco se massa les épaules :

- Elle l'a plaqué ?

- Ouiiiiii ! Je le sais parce que Snape et Black en parlaient quand je suis passé. Ils avaient l'air plutôt proche, d'ailleurs, c'était plutôt flippant. Peut-être que Snape saute _vraiment_ sur tout ce qui bouge quand il a bu, qui sait ? Mais tu sais quoi ? On s'en fout ! Granger a plaqué Ron, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, HAHA !

Sur ce, il les laissa. Pétunia marmonna quelque chose comme : « Ils sont tous comme ça, ici ? » et ils reprirent leur route. Arrivés à quelques mètres des appartements, ils entendirent des voix.

- Mais je t'assure que je ne savais pas que Narcissa et Cassiopée étaient déjà de retour !

- Je m'en tape ! Tu m'emmenais vers tes appartements, tu…

- Tu me suivais, Black.

- Oui… Oui, ben, MEME ! Je ne savais pas où on allait et puis… Et puis à quel jeu tu joues à la fin, Snape ?

- Je joue à _comme au bon vieux temps, revivons notre passé fusionnel_.

Silence.

- Tu as trop bu.

- Peut-être… Mais ça ne change rien.

- J'en doute. On en reparlera quand tu seras sobre.

Il y eut des bruits de pas puis Black passa devant eux et s'arrêta. Il les dévisagea un par un avant de s'arrêter sur Pétunia.

- Que faites-vous dehors ?

- Nous nous connaissons ? Oh ! Mais vous êtes Sirius Black !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement énervé.

- Oui, les gens font souvent ça quand ils me voient. Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais avec la tante d'Harry dehors ?

Et après, on allait dire que Black n'avait absolument rien contre lui ? Bon, évidemment, si on tenait compte du fait que Severus l'avait embrassé et que visiblement son parrain et Black avaient eu un passé fusionnel, c'était peut-être compréhensible. Merlin, même l'idée de Black et Sev ensemble ne le choquait plus. Où était passé Draco Malfoy ?

- Ils m'accompagnent au bal, j'ai très envie de voir Poudlard de plus près, répondit Pétunia à sa place. Essayez donc de nous en empêcher.

Draco sourit. Il commençait à l'aimer la tante.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, marmonna Black avant de partir avec un air sombre.

Draco frappa trois fois à la porte des appartements de Sev et comme prévu, ce fut Narcissa qui lui ouvrit. Un regard à l'intérieur l'informa que Lupin et Severus étaient également présents dans la pièce. Ils entrèrent dès que sa mère reconnut Pétunia.

- Mais vous devriez être en train de vous reposer ! s'indigna Narcissa.

- Mais on ne se connaît pas, enfin ! protesta Pétunia.

Elle devait être troublée de voir tout le monde la reconnaître alors qu'elle-même ne connaissait personne.

- Excusez moi. Je suis Narcissa Malfoy. C'est moi qui vous aie amené à l'hôpital. Voici, Remus Lupin et Severus Snape. Nous sommes tous les trois restés à votre chevet hier.

- Oh… Et bien c'est très aimable.

Draco soupira. Le bal prendrait fin qu'ils en seraient encore à se présenter.

- Mère, nous aurions besoin d'une robe de soirée. La tante d'Harry voudrait assister au bal.

Sa mère pinça les lèvres visiblement ennuyée et se tourna vers Lupin.

- On ne peut pas la cloîtrer dans l'infirmerie, Narcissa, répondit Lupin semblant comprendre la question muette de Narcissa.

Une fois encore, Draco s'étonna de cette complicité entre sa mère et Lupin. N'y avait-il que lui pour trouver cela anormal ? D'accord, Lupin était le frère de Kisa mais il n'avait jamais cru comprendre que sa mère et lui se connaissaient plus avant que cela. Severus, la tête entre les mains, semblait s'en préoccuper comme de ses dernières chaussettes. Surement sous le contre coup du râteau qu'il venait de se prendre… Avec Black.

Quelle soirée bizarre !

Narcissa consentit enfin à leur trouver une robe pour Pétunia. Pendant que cette dernière s'habillait, Draco en vit de toutes les couleurs. D'inconscient à fou en passant par totalement stupide, Narcissa le traita de tous les noms pour avoir sorti Pétunia de l'infirmerie. Lupin se contenta de lui donner quelques directives : Empêche-la de boire, fais attention si elle a l'air de fatiguer, ect.

Il allait donc passer la soirée à surveiller la tante d'Harry. Ça pourrait être pire, pensa-t-il en évitant de penser au courroux qu'il allait vraisemblablement subir d'Harry pour avoir sorti sa tante. Personne n'était donc là pour le remercier d'avoir essayé de changer les idées de la femme ? Ingrats…

- En tout cas, Draco, c'est une noble attention d'avoir voulu la distraire un peu, marmonna Severus comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Ce qui était surement le cas d'ailleurs, mais le blond était néanmoins content. Peu après, Pétunia sortit de la salle de bains dans une robe qui atteignait des sommets d'extravagance mais qui lui allait également très bien. Très gênée, elle déclara :

- Je ne sortirai pas comme ça !

- Comme je la comprends, commenta Severus.

Après le savon qu'il venait de se prendre, hors de question de renoncer.

- Une fois arrivée, vous verrez que tout le monde porte des robes de ce genre, dit-il en lui prenant le bras. De toute manière, je ne tolèrerai aucun refus. Je meurs trop d'envie de voir comment vous dansez.

Voilà qu'il lui faisait du charme. Il avait tendance à parler plus vite qu'il ne pensait parfois. Il essuya en silence les regards furieux de sa mère et ceux choqués de Lupin et du en prime, subir le rire de Severus. Kana heureusement, le soutint. Imitant Draco, elle prit le bras de Pétunia et lui affirma qu'en effet, elle passerait inaperçue une fois dans la salle. Il faudrait qu'il la remercie plus tard.

Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers le bal et cette fois aucun Blaise déchaîné ni Black furieux ne vinrent les interrompre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Pétunia semblant très mal à l'aise, il la traîna sur la piste de danse, Kana étant allée leur chercher des verres.

- Draco, lâchez moi ! Je me sens tellement ridicule dans cette robe.

- Bon, Pétunia. Regardez autour de vous ! La moitié de ces gens sont en train d'envier ce que vous portez avec tant d'élégance. Allez, dansons.

Il était vraiment motivé, ce soir. Les musiciens jouaient un vieux rock qui convenait tout à fait.

- Vous savez danser le rock, Pétunia ?

- Parce que vous oui ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

- Disons que je me débrouille. Vous vous détendez où je deviens fou ?

- C'est une soirée de folie que je vis en ce moment, que vous deveniez fou vous-même ne changerait pas grand-chose, dit-elle finalement en souriant.

- Je savais que vous étiez en train de vous détendre, répliqua-t-il avant de lui prendre la main pour l'inviter à danser.

Deux ou trois rocks endiablés plus tard, Kana revint enfin avec des boissons qu'ils accueillirent à bras ouverts.

- Ce n'est pas du ponch ? demanda-t-il à Kana.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est du jus de citrouille.

- Du jus de citrouille ? s'étonna Pétunia.

- Ça vous parait étrange ? demanda Draco, de plus en plus intéressé par les réactions de la moldue face aux éléments de leur monde.

Il allait finir par écrire une thèse…

- Pas plus que tout ce qu'il y a ici, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Vous devriez peut-être rejoindre mon neveu maintenant ? Je crois l'avoir vu se morfondre à une table.

- Ouais, je l'ai vu aussi.

Harry était occupé à vider les verres en regardant les gens danser. Encore à boire. Il n'était pas très pressé d'aller le rejoindre (ne devait-il pas plutôt attendre que l'autre daigne se bouger pour lui?) sans compter que Pétunia était en fin de compte, de très bonne compagnie.

- Mais c'est bien vous Pétunia, s'étonna Dumbledore qui avait surgi derrière eux. Vous vous êtes décidée à venir finalement ?

Pétunia sembla ravie de voir Dumbledore tandis que Kana et Draco s'entreregardaient, craignant le sermon du directeur.

- Oui, ces deux personnes m'ont aimablement tirée du lit. Je ne regrette pas, d'ailleurs.

- Vous aimez Poudlard ?

- J'ai croisé un fantôme, Dumbledore, répondit la femme d'un air contrit.

- Oui, ça arrive souvent, concéda le vieillard avec un sourire. Mais m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Pétunia accepta volontiers. Avant de partir plus loin, le directeur interpella Draco, qui se raidit en prévision de l'orage :

- Le professeur Snape m'a fait comprendre que vous désiriez me parler ?

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler sa conversation plus tôt dans la soirée avec son parrain et il hocha finalement la tête.

- Venez donc me voir demain matin dans mon bureau. J'adore les bonbons à la menthe.

J'aime beaucoup également, où est le rapport ? pensa-t-il. Mais il était déjà parti avec la tante d'Harry. Les premières notes d'un slow résonnèrent et Kana jeta un regard interrogateur au blond. Il haussa les épaules et la prit dans ses bras pour danser. Le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore serait méchamment plus tôt que prévu. Espérons qu'il n'ait pas à le regretter.

- Dis Draco ?

- Moui ?

- Tout à l'heure quand tu as parlé de cette personne que tu aimes, qui était-ce ?

- Quelqu'un que tu connais, répondit-il avec un sourire infime.

- C'est drôle… Il y a quelqu'un que j'aime également mais il ne le sait pas.

- Et ?

Il n'écouta pas ce qu'elle lui dit ensuite car il venait de repérer Harry dans la foule, qui se dirigeait vers lui. Enfin, pensa-t-il. Mais au même moment, Kana l'appela. Il baissa la tête instinctivement et elle l'embrassa. Complètement pris au dépourvu, Draco mit plus d'une demi minute à réagir et repoussa la Gryffondor.

- Mais qu'est ce qui…

Il s'arrêta croisant le regard d'Harry à un mètre de lui. Si ses yeux avaient été ces machins moldus qui tirent, il serait mort sur place. Il eut à peine le temps de dire « Et merde » que le Survivant était parti comme une furie. Laissant l'autre en plan, il partit à la poursuite du jeune homme. Le destin s'acharnait contre eux ou quoi ? Au moment où il comprenait enfin qu'il aimait ce crétin de Balafré, il y avait une débile pour venir l'embrasser juste sous son nez. En sortant de la Grand Salle, il repéra Harry et courut le rejoindre. Dès qu'il le toucha, il fut éjecté contre le mur d'à côté. Visiblement, Harry était furieux au point de ne plus se contrôler. Il se releva péniblement, Harry lui tournant le dos.

- Quoique tu t'imagines, ce n'est pas ça, commença Draco.

- Non, j'ai juste quelques hallucinations récurrentes, siffla-t-il.

- Mais putain, elle m'a sauté dessus !

Harry lui fit face, ses yeux verts brillants de fureur.

- Mais oui, Draco ! C'est jamais de ta faute, hein ? Que ce soit Parkinson, Snape ou Kana, tu as toujours une belle excuse à me servir.

- Mais merde, Potter ! Fais moi confiance pour une fois, je te dis qu'elle m'a pris par surprise !

- A chaque fois que j'essaie de te faire confiance, il y a un événement de ce genre qui vient me démontrer que c'est une putain d'erreur ! J'en ai assez, Draco. Nous deux, c'est terminé.

En entendant ses derniers mots, en le voyant se détourner, Draco comprit l'étendue de ses sentiments pour le lion. Il le retint par le bras tandis qu'un « Non » désespéré s'échappait de ses lèvres.

- Je… Je ne veux pas que ça soit terminé.

Silence. Draco se rapprocha de lui :

- Pour Pansy et pour Severus, c'est vrai que c'était de ma faute mais je te jure que je n'ai rien fait pour que Kana m'embrasse. Si tu le voulais… Je n'embrasserai plus que toi…

Un mot à dire pour que ses lèvres lui appartiennent. Mais le Survivant n'en dit pas un dans ce sens. Il se dégagea et dit en s'éloignant :

- C'est trop tard.

Se sentant étrangement vide, Draco retourna dans sa chambre personnelle après un moment indéterminé. Il se coucha dans son lit et fixa le plafond. C'était terminé. Tout ça pour une histoire de baiser stupide. Terminé. Draco lui avait carrément proposé l'exclusivité et c'était terminé. Visiblement, Harry ne voulait pas de son exclusivité…

Il ferma les yeux et se pressa les tempes. Terminé. Terminé. Terminé. Terminé. Terminé. Terminé. Terminé.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Ô ironie, quand tu nous tiens…

Des coups frappés à la porte le forcèrent à rouvrir les yeux. Il demanda à voix forte qui était là. Le silence lui répondit. Maudissant ce visiteur impromptu, il s'extirpa de son lit et ouvrit la porte. Derrière, il n'y avait rien. Une situation semblable lui revenant en mémoire, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il tendit la main vers le vide. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il rencontra l'étoffe d'une cape d'invisibilité. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Harry. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, ce dernier ôta sa cape sans un mot.

- On peut dire que tu changes vite d'avis, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

- Je… Je peux dormir avec toi ? Je sais qu'Hermione t'as dit pour les rêves et ça risque d'arriver ce soir également alors je comprendrais tu refuses, lui dit le brun en regardant ailleurs.

Si Harry le voulait à ses côtés pour son réveil, à tous les coups, mouvementé, c'est que tout n'était pas vraiment terminé, n'est ce pas ? Se sentant des envies de danser à l'image de Blaise tout à l'heure, il répondit oui. Il se glissa ensuite dans les couvertures et Harry l'imita. Ce dernier l'enlaça, surement plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Mais peut-être était-ce autre chose… Draco se plaisait à le penser.

- Tu penses toujours ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry.

- J'allais te demander la même chose, répondit le blond en souriant.

- J'étais un peu trop furieux pour penser clairement.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire non.

- Et toi ?

Avant de lui répondre oui, Draco apprécia pleinement pendant quelques secondes le fait qu'il était sur le point de lui promettre d'être fidèle et que quoi que dirait Harry, leur liaison ressemblerait plus à une relation amoureuse qu'à de simples coups du soir désormais. Au final, la soirée n'aurait pas été si désastreuse que cela…

OoOoOoO

Le blond regardait son amant (et amoureux désormais) dormir d'un sommeil agité. Le réveil avait été affreux, il avait écouté Harry hurler en essayant vainement de le réveiller et lorsque enfin, le jeune homme avait repris ses esprits, il avait du l'empêcher de foncer chez le Lord. Visiblement, la victime du jour avait été une certaine Tonks. Finalement, Harry s'était rendormi, laissant Draco plus que réveillé. Après ça, néanmoins, il était certain que son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ce matin, ne serait pas une erreur. Furieux de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus, il embrassa le brun et alla prendre sa douche en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour mettre fin à cette situation…

**

* * *

C'était donc mon modeste 12ème chapitre. On approche doucement de la fin (il reste 8 chapitres je sais mais quand même ça me semble très proche à moi) et on commence à voir le dénouement venir. J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! Désolé d'utiliser de nombreux clichés comme le baiser entre Draco et Kana, j'ai parfois besoin d'inspiration, lol. ****A ce propos, mauvaise nouvelle. Pas de suites avant deux semaines. Je suis désolée mais ça fait un moment que je pense à prendre une pitite semaine de congé et la semaine prochaine, je pars en voyage scolaire donc je n'aurais de toute façon pas le temps d'écrire le chapitre 13. Vous survivrez ? Allez, je m'excuse milles fois et je vous embrasse tous for for.**


	13. Sirius et Severus VII

**Sirius et Severus VII**

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Pairing** : SB/SS, DM/HP + quelques autres couples (notamment NM/RL)

**Note de l'autrice : **Et bien après deux semaines d'attente vous êtes servies. Il est méchamment plus long que les autres, celui là. Enfin, je pense (et j'ai la flemme de vérifier). Que dire ? Et bien, c'est surtout un chapitre intermédiaire en fait. Toutes mes excuses, en contrepartie les suivants seront franchement plus speed. Du moins comme je les imagine. On approche de la fin vous savez ? (Oui, je sais que je dis ça tout le temps mais làc'est sérieux). Sinon, je dédicace ce chapitre à mon adorable meilleur ami (qui ne lira jamais ça bien évidemment vu qu'à mon grand dam, il n'est pas gay lol) Bosh…

Et puis je vous kiss tous forfor pour vos reviews (tout particulièrement à **mini-kero** histoire qu'elle devienne pivoine ) Et bonnes vacances de Pâques (pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir bien sur)

* * *

_La vie de fugitif, si elle restait plus agréable que celle que j'avais enduré pendant douze ans à Askaban,était quand même pénible. Entre me cacher sans cesse, être traqué, sentir la présence des Détraqueurs autour de la cabane, avoir des rats pour seulenourriture etun chat pour seule compagnie, j'étais plutôt à plaindre. Mais justement, je ne m'étais pas échappé à grande peine de la prison des sorciers pour venir regretter son confort relatif. Toujours est-il que face à mon diner, je commençais à regretter la bouillie infâme qu'on me servait là-bas. Je regrettais beaucoup encore plusle mois que j'avais passé juste après mon évasion chez une moldue férue de chiens. C'était pas particulièrement gratifiant comme séjour, vu que je devais jouer au chien en permanence, mais j'avais un toit chauffé et de la bouffe décente. Aujourd'hui, je me terrais dans la cabane hurlante, mangeant du rat. Ce qui était plutôt ironique quand on savait que la raison de ma présence était justement un sale rat qui ne tarderait pas à succomber sous mes coups. Je le tuerai à mains nues ce petit salopard et vengerais enfin James et Lily. Et Harry aussi. Il n'était pas mort certes;mais aucun doute qu'être orphelin, tout ça à cause de cet hypocrite de Peter, valait une vengeance digne de ce nom. Si je l'avais devant moi, là... _

_Enfin, ce n'est visiblement pas pour tout de suite. J'espère qu'il tremble. Hier soir, j'étais à ça de l'avoir. Mais l'autre rouquin, Weasley, a hurlé à la mort. J'avoue que j'aurais pu être plus discret mais l'impatience de pouvoir enfin commettre le crime pour lequel j'ai passé une décade en prison, m'a enlevé toute raison. _

_Jetant dans un coin le reste de mon « diner », je descends du lit. Ce lit où Snape et moi avons succombéà l'appel deshormones, jadis. C'est tellement loin. Je me demande parfois, lorsque j'y suis couché et fatigué d'imaginer les différentes manières d'achever le rat, comment ça aurait été si ça n'avait pas merdé en beauté. Ma faute…_

_Enfin, on s'en fout, je détourne le regard du lit proprement dit, et descend jusqu'au passage. J'ai envie de sortir d'ici. L'allure de l'endroit me rappelait un peu ma chambre d'adolescent avec les murs qui portaient des injures à mon encontre, peintes par ma chère et adorable mère. Sans parler des multiples traces des nuits que Remus a passé ici. Remus que j'avais pris pour l'espion alors que Peter était juste sous mon nez à intriguer. Remus qui me prend désormais pour l'assassin intermédiaire de notre meilleur ami. Je préfèrerais presque être à Square Grimmaud..._

_Je me transforme en Padfoot et parcoure à toutes pattes le long couloir qui mène à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas vraiment prudent, je sais mais j'ai envie de prendre l'air et Pré-au-Lard est blindé de détraqueurs. Je sais qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas aux animaux mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils me reconnaissent. Je suis surement paranoïaque, comment ne pas l'être ? Et puis, Dumbledore a eu la grande idée de chasser les détraqueurs de l'enceinte de l'école. Si j'étais dangereux et fou, comme le disent les journaux, ce serait tout à fait imprudent. Mais je ne suis pas dangereux, du moins pas tant qu'on ne me met pas face à Peter. Je débouche dans le parc et m'éloigne rapidement du Saule Cogneur pour éviter de me pendre un coup. Je cours un long moment le long du lac, me sentant libre en sentant le vent me fouetter au visage. Enfin à la gueule. Quand des voix me font stopper ma course. Je tends l'oreille en m'approchant en tapinois de l'endroit d'où elles proviennent. Je vois alors deux hommes en pleine discussion, visiblement animée. L'un porte une cape noire à capuche tandis que l'autre… C'est Remus. Bien qu'il fasse noir, que la vie d'un chien est tout sauf précise et qu'il est assez loin de moi, je suis sur que c'est lui. Renonçant à toute prudence, je me rapproche encore un peu. Peut-être que je pourrais lui parler et le convaincre. Mais pour cela, il vaudrait mieux que l'autre homme s'en aille. J'écoute leur conversation un moment, espérant :_

- _Je sais que tu aides Black, Lupin ! dit l'homme à la cape._

_J'en rigolerai. Remus ne ferait surement rien pour aider l'assassin de James et Lily. Toute fois, alors que je pensais qu'il parlerait de ma capacité d'animagus, il n'en a rien fait, m'accordant un avantage immense. Peut-être qu'il n'a des scrupules à me faire enfermer mais j'en doute. Remus est la sagesse même et il doit ressentir autant de haine à mon égard que moi envers Peter. Surement qu'il n'a pas voulu expliquer à Dumbledore pourquoi nous étions devenus animagus. Il tient beaucoup à la confiance du vieil homme, il n'a cessé de le répéter dès qu'on a commencé à faire nos escapades. Enfin…_

- _Ne sois pas ridicule, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de l'aider, réplique-t-il confirmant mes pensées. _

- _Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à Dumbledore que Black était animagus._

_Remus semble choqué, ou peut-être réfléchit-il ? Je ne peux pas distinguer son expression. Je suis surpris également. A ma connaissance, toutes les personnes à savoir que je suis animagus sont mortes ou en passe de l'être si on excepte Remus. Qui est l'homme sous la cape ? _

_En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne à savoir une telle chose. Mais ça ne peut pas être lui. Que ferait-il à Poudlard ? _

_Je me rapproche encore un peu, malgré ma conscience qui me dit de m'éloigner._

- _Va donc le voir, si tu te sens le courage d'expliquer comment tu es au courant de cela._

_L'homme, dont l'identité ne fait plus aucun doute, se tait. Remus déclare, s'éloignant :_

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais. _

_Je reste pourtant à regarder Snape. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être la curiosité ? Ou le fait que j'ai la possibilité de me venger de ce connard qui est libre comme l'air alors qu'il louait l'autre con. Moi, qui ai toujours renié fermement Voldemort et ses idées, enfermé pour un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis (même si d'une certaine matière c'est principalement ma faute) au nom d'un homme que je combats, à la place de celui que je hais plus que quiconque au monde. Il reste debout au milieu du parc. Je me demande ce qu'il pense. Pense-t-il aller parler de moi à Dumbledore ? J'ai peine à l'imaginer débarquer dans le bureau du directeur et expliquer qu'à la suite d'une liaison catastrophique avec l'évadé que je suis, il a découvert que j'étais Animagi. Enfin soit… Je préfèrerais autant qu'il ne le fasse pas. J'imagine qu'il doit toujours vouloir ma mort. Quand Peter sera mort, possible que je lui donne l'occasion de réaliser son petit rêve. Aha, me voilà pris d'élans de suicide. Il est temps de rentrer. _

_Comme pour m'approuver, mon unique allié en ce monde, Pattenrond, apparaît. Avec un dernier regard pour Snape qui s'éloigne vers le château désormais, je le suis._

* * *

Sirius fut extirpé de ses souvenirs, dont il ne s'étonnait même plus, par le retour de Dumbledore dans le bureau. A son arrivée, le professeur avait trouvé personne d'autre que Draco Malfoy en pleine conversation matinale avec lui. Il avait du attendre patiemment tandis que le directeur renvoyait le jeune homme. C'était plutôt surprenant que Malfoy s'entretienne dès le matin avec lui, après cette longue soirée qu'avait du être le Bal.

Le Bal… Il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Après la scène, complètement surréaliste, entre lui et Snape dans le parc, ils avaient passé une, et ça le tuait de l'admettre, bonne soirée dans l'ensemble et étaient parvenus à ne pas se tuer jusqu'à la fin. Snape l'avait ensuite traîné à travers le château sans daigner lui dire où ils allaient. Concrètement, Sirius ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne se doutait pas un peu de l'endroit où ils se rendaient mais il avait imaginé un dernier verre, pour conclure la soirée en beauté. Rien de plus.

Apparemment, personne d'autre n'avait été de son avis vu que dès leur entrée, non seulement il avait noté la présence de Remus et de Narcissa, mais en prime, ces derniers n'avaient pas lésiné sur les allusions quand à cette clôture de bal dans les appartements de l'autre obsédé. Un joli moment de honte, donc. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus Snape. A quoi jouait-il enfin !

_Je joue à_ _comme au bon vieux temps, revivons notre passé fusionnel_.

Le maître des Potions ne pouvait pas réellement penser ce qu'il disait. Il était surement trop saoul pour réaliser les propos qu'il tenait, voilà tout. Sérieusement, alors qu'il y a une semaine à peine, ils en étaient à se jeter des objets au visage, voilà que Snape voulait retenter quelque chose ?

C'était…

Il manquait de mots pour exprimer toute l'absurdité (et le trouble) que lui inspirait ce retournement soudain de situation. Avant tout était clair. Il haïssait Snape et Snape le haïssait et tout le monde était content. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre une romance stupide avec lui ! Sérieusement… Non…

- Vous m'avez l'air perdu dans vos pensées, Sirius ? Un peu de thé ?

Sirius hocha la tête et s'excusa, prétextant que le Bal avait été fatiguant. Le directeur sembla comprendre l'euphémisme et servit le thé d'un coup de baguette, sans commenter.

- Alors, que me vaut le plaisir ?

Sirius prit la tasse de thé et en but une gorgée avant de répondre. Il était venu parler de Harry. L'état de son filleul, même en excluant son air abattu lors du bal, l'inquiétait beaucoup. Ils avaient peut-être évité le pire en sauvant la vie de Pétunia Dursley mais ça n'empêchait pas Voldemort de continuer à harceler Harry. Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose.

- Je viens d'apprendre que la victime de cette nuit était Nymphadora, dit Dumbledore avec un soupir, semblant plus vieux que jamais.

Sirius accusa le coup en silence. Sa cousine avait disparu, il y a bientôt trois mois et tout le monde avait fini par admettre qu'elle était morte. D'apprendre qu'elle était captive tout ce temps et désormais morte sous les yeux de Harry, lui faisait un choc. Néanmoins, il avait déjà fait son deuil. Il ne pouvait que se dire que son calvaire était désormais terminé…

- Et Harry ? Qu'a-t-il fait en se réveillant ? demanda Sirius, craignant le pire.

Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis la veille quand il l'avait laissé pour raccompagner Ron à son dortoir. Il avait voulu retourner au bal pour lui tenir compagnie (il semblait terriblement seul lorsqu'ils étaient partis) mais Snape et lui avaient été contraints de modérer les ardeurs d'Hermione qui avait littéralement piqué une crise sur son petit ami (ex, désormais) lorsqu'il était rentré. Sirius, à travers les cris indignés de la jeune fille, avait cru comprendre que Ron ne s'était pas montré très sympathique envers Kisa. D'un autre côté, le professeur de DCFM était bien placé pour savoir que Kisa était très doué pour exaspérer son monde et si il avait tout saisi, sa petite cousine avait fait joujou avec la sœur du rouquin. Il n'avait jamais eu de sœur mais dans une certaine mesure, il pouvait comprendre la réaction de ce dernier, surtout s'il avait bu. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de Snape vu qu'ils avaient débattu sur le sujet un long moment, revenant _fatalement_ à la propre homosexualité de son partenaire…

Il fallait qu'il se sorte Snape de sa tête.

- Et bien, nous ne devons sa présence entre nos murs, qu'à monsieur Malfoy en personne.

Le vieillard cachait mal son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé en voyant Sirius, passablement choqué, lacher la sienne. Qui revint par miracle dans sa main sans toucher le sol, bien qu'il soit trop perturbé pour s'en rendre compte.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

- Et bien, ils dormaient ensemble cette nuit. Je vous passe les détails.

_Ils dormaient ensemble cette nuit ?_ Dumbledore disait cela comme si c'était tout à fait normal et prévisible. Sirius n'était pas du tout de son avis. Harry, son propre filleul, dormant avec Malfoy (dont on passera les précédents exploits) cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose…

Merlin, heureusement qu'il était assis.

- Ne soyez pas si abattu, Sirius. Qu'Harry ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.

Si. Milles fois si, par Merlin ! Un garçon, un Serpentard, Malfoy ! C'était grave, l'heure était grave. Le blond était tout de même le fils d'un mangemort et le filleul de Snape alors ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise chose !

- Pourquoi Malfoy était-il dans votre bureau, Albus ?

Ce dernier eut un sourire de vainqueur.

- Figurez vous qu'il veut entrer dans l'Ordre.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Sirius soupira fort bruyamment et, décidant de laisser de côté le sujet Malfoy pour le moment, but sa tasse de thé.

- Revenons-en à Harry, dit finalement le directeur, comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de son interlocuteur. Ne vous voilons pas la face, le combat final entre lui et Voldemort est imminent, que nous le voulions ou non.

- Il est trop jeune, déclara le parrain sans appel.

- Il le sera toujours, Sirius. Nous devons nous préparer à l'éventualité suivante. On ne pourra pas empêcher Harry de le rejoindre indéfiniment.

- Qu'en est-il de ses cours d'Occlumencie ?

- Severus commencera dès ce soir, mais je doute que cela soit réellement efficace. Il en a trop vu.

Sirius soupira de nouveau. Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry n'avait toujours pas une vie calme et normale et ne l'aurait surement pas avant d'avoir accompli la prophétie… Mais Sirius ne voulait pas le voir partir pour sa possible mort. Il avait confiance en son filleul, en la prophétie même et ne doutait pas des chances du Survivant à défaire Voldemort, mais il était encore trop tôt… Cependant, il n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que depuis l'accident de sa tante, Harry était déterminé à en finir une fois pour toutes. Non, ils ne pourraient plus le retenir longtemps. Il devait se faire une raison.

- Que pouvons nous faire, alors ?

- Espérer, répondit simplement le vieil homme laissant apparaître l'espace d'un instant, sa lassitude et son sentiment d'impuissance.

Sirius ressentait exactement la même chose.

En sortant du bureau, encore sous le choc de cette révélation, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas faim et retourna à ses appartements en espérant pouvoir peut-être achever sa grasse matinée et oublier un peu que son filleul s'envoyait joyeusement en l'air avec Malfoy. Il n'allait pas s'en remettre…

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas sa petite cousine, Kisa, faire le pied de grue devant le tableau qui marquait l'entrée de ses appartements. Il ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle l'appela :

- Bonjour, cousin.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt, oubliant d'être poli.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à la jouer sympathique.

- J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire, répondit-elle, sans s'accommoder de son ton.

Elle lui montra une lettre, au cachet du ministère. Il haussa les sourcils.

- Je suis convoquée demain matin au tribunal. Pour _ton_ audience.

- Mon audience ? Quelle audience ?

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un elfe transplana à leurs côtés. A son allure, il reconnut sans peine Dobby, l'elfe complètement excentrique qu'Harry avait eu le mauvais goût de libérer. Kisa également, vu qu'elle s'exclama en enlaçant la petite créature :

- Dobby ! Ça fait longtemps !

Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, l'elfe recula de quelques pas, visiblement terrorisé de voir Kisa devant lui.

- Dobby ne savait pas que la maîtresse était ici. Dobby est heureux de revoir Mademoiselle Kisa.

Il n'en avait pas l'air remarqua néanmoins Sirius.

- Je ne savais pas non plus. Dis ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, tu me rendrais un service ?

Lorsque sa cousine prenait cet air exalté, ça ne pouvait être que mauvais signe. Dobby sembla également s'en rendre compte car il recula encore davantage. Il parla d'une voix précipitée :

- Euh Dobby est très pressé maîtresse, Dobby doit nettoyer la classe de métamorphose avant midi. Dobby venait juste donner à Monsieur Black un courrier urgent.

Jetant littéralement la lettre au visage de Sirius, l'elfe s'en fut à toutes jambes (au figuré évidement vu qu'il transplana). Sirius ramassa la lettre tandis que la jeune fille déclarait d'un air déçu :

- Dommage, j'aurais aimé aller voir Draco avec lui.

Sirius ouvrit l'enveloppe, peu désireux que Kisa s'attarde sur le sujet. Autant que possible, il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Malfoy ou même à Harry. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre, il la relut une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Notant son air ahuri, Kisa le questionna :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Nous sommes convoqués demain au ministère, répondit l'homme d'une voix atone en froissant la lettre.

- Et on-t-il eu la gentillesse de te dire pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau la jeune fille, excédée.

Sirius soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Merlin, il allait la tuer.

- Julia a porté plainte contre moi pour détournement de mineur.

Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier (et surement parce que c'était presque le cas) la scène où Julia était entrée dans son bureau et l'avait trouvé lèvres collées à celle de sa cousine, mineure. Ça expliquait au moins pourquoi Kisa était convoquée. Il avait des envies de meurtre. Encore une connerie qui lui tombait dessus, comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez, putain ! Accusé de détournement ! Il allait la tuer.

- C'est super, j'ai toujours voulu assister à une séance de tribunaux, déclara la jeune fille avant de partir, visiblement au comble de la joie.

Au moins une qui était heureuse ce matin, l'inconsciente. Evidemment, ce n'était pas elle qui risquait la prison (encore) pour détournement de mineur ! Merde, c'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus quand même. Snape agressait ses élèves dès qu'il avait bu trois verres sans qu'on le convoque, lui ! Comprenant qu'un détour par le bureau du directeur (encore) était obligatoire, mais aussi nécessiteux de s'entretenir avec un ami et peut-être, de fumer une cigarette pour se remettre, Sirius remit l'entretien à plus tard et rentra dans ses appartements. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau où il cachait son vice et s'alluma une cigarette, oubliant volontairement qu'il avait mis plus de trois pénible mois à se défaire de cette habitude la dernière fois. Et puis merde, entre son filleul gay et son nouveau statut de pédophile, il en avait bien le droit, non ?

Après deux bouffés qui lui apparurent salvatrices, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et « appela » son meilleur ami. Pris d'une envie d'emmerder son monde, il cria « Manoir Malfoy » plutôt qu'à l'adresse de Remus, espérant enquiquiner sa cousine chérie en insinuant que peut-être le lycanthrope avait passé la nuit au manoir. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait admis qu'emmerder Narcissa lui calmait les nerfs. Malheureusement, la tête de Lupin ne mit pas longtemps à lui apparaître dans les flammes. Encore un qui n'avait pas un matin de merde, pensa-t-il.

- Sirius ? Mais tu fumes ! Jette moi cette cigarette, espèce d'abruti !

Ce dernier l'ignora en beauté.

- Encore chez Narcissa ? Elle est _mariée_, Moony.

Plutôt que de prendre un air contrarié, le lycanthrope observa son ami avant de déclarer :

- Ok, raconte moi tes emmerdes, Padfoot.

Sirius eut un petit rire puis, tirant sur sa cigarette comme pour se donner du courage, il lui raconta les derniers évènements, omettant la variable Snape, et finissant par son filleul qui sortait visiblement avec le fils de la petite amie de son interlocuteur.

- Merlin, Narcissa va être folle de rage, commenta simplement Moony, plutôt amusé.

- Evite de lui dire.

Il n'avait pas envie de se taper (encore) le courroux de sa cousine. Il l'imaginait d'ici : _Tu as laissé ton filleul pervertir mon unique fils. Je ne serais jamais grand-mère par TA FAUTE ! _

Mouais, la journée était déjà assez pénible comme ça.

- En tout cas, c'est un signe.

- Hum ?

- Et bien si ton filleul sort avec le filleul de Snape. Avoue que tout de même, c'est une belle coïncidence. D'ailleurs, comment va ce cher Servilus ?

Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

- Moony, arrête de déconner deux secondes. Je suis convoqué, bordel !

- Parle avec Julia. Explique lui, qu'elle retire sa plainte.

Sirius soupira. D'accord, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire mais… Il n'était pas franchement motivé. « Bonjour Julia, t'as vu, j'ai fini par te contacter, hein ? Alors laisse tomber ta stupide plainte, ok ? »

Mouais… Si elle ne voulait pas, il pouvait toujours la charmer à nouveau et la convaincre de laisser tomber. Mais il ne voulait pas ! Quand le lâcherait-elle s'il sortait une nouvelle fois avec ? Subir à nouveau son harcèlement...

- Préfèrerait retourner à Askaban plutôt que de ressortir avec elle, marmonna Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qui te parle de ressortir avec elle ? Tu es désespérant. Si tu lui expliques calmement, je suis certain qu'elle comprendra.

- Ah ouais ? Et je lui dis quoi ? Ben, Julia, désolé, j'étais tellement paniqué à l'idée de te voir que ma cousine m'a rendu service en me sautant dessus pour te faire fuir ? Je suis sur que ça va marcher, Moony.

Sa cigarette était finie. La vie était un putain de cauchemar. Que quelqu'un lui jette un Avada, il en avait assez. Remus éclata de rire.

- Fais-le. Au pire, tu t'expliqueras devant la cour. Narcissa m'appelle, je dois y aller. Oh, au fait, ne m'appelles plus ici !

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparut, laissant son ami à ses envies de suicide. Remettant son trépas à plus tard, Sirius embarqua le paquet de cigarettes et retourna voir le directeur.

« Remus a raison, allez parler avec cette Julia, Sirius. Allez ! » Fut tout ce qu'il obtint.

Le monde s'était ligué contre lui ce matin. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Résigné à suivre les conseils des deux autres, il retourna chez lui et appela Julia…

oO**°**Oo

Une demi-heure plus tard, il annonçait d'un air abattu à une Kisa encore plus déçue, que l'audience était annulée.

- Je me suis cassé le cul à trouver une tenue approprié et au final, on y va pas ?

- Kisa, je risquais la prison, tu devrais être soulagée.

- Allons cousin, déconne pas, je leur aurait expliqué que je t'avais sauté dessus et tu n'aurais pas été inculpé. Comment tu as fait pour annuler l'audience au fait ?

- J'ai accepté un rendez-vous, répondit-il plus sombrement encore.

Il avait _essayé_ de suivre le conseil de Remus, d'expliquer calmement à la médicomage que ce n'était qu'un sale malentendu. Ça n'avait pas marché. La femme n'était pas stupide de toute évidence. Elle s'en foutait de Kisa, ou même qu'il soit coupable ou non, ce qu'elle espérait, ce qu'elle exigeait, c'était un rendez-vous. Ce soir. Chez lui. Acculé, il n'avait pu qu'accepter, faignant d'être ravi d'avoir une chance de rattraper le coup. Il se sentait nul.

- La vie doit être simple quand on a qu'à donner rendez-vous à quelqu'un pour échapper à la justice, dit-elle d'un ton docte.

- Hum, répondit-il, la mort dans l'âme.

- Sirius ? Depuis quand tu fumes ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Depuis quand tu dragues la petite Weasley, Kisa ?

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel :

- Pas de sermons, pitié, j'ai déjà donné. Ginny est un ange ou quoi ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête :

- Et toi tu es le diable qui la pervertit.

Et Malfoy l'est pour Harry, pensa-t-il avisant justement son filleul dans le couloir. Il laissa Kisa et allongea le pas pour le rejoindre. Harry semblait très occupé à remonter le moral à Ron. En l'occurrence, cela aurait plutôt été à Ron de consoler Harry mais le rouquin n'était visiblement pas en état.

- J'arrive pas à le croire, dit-il, abattu quand Sirius les eut rejoints.

Harry hocha la tête, compatissant mais fit quand même une grimace de lassitude à son parrain lorsqu'il le vit.

- Ron, remets toi. C'est mieux pour vous deux.

Ce dernier baissa la tête d'un air piteux sans contredire.

- Ça va Sirius ? demanda Harry, l'air soucieux.

Il devait avoir l'air aussi abattu que Ron pour que son filleul s'inquiète sans qu'il n'ait rien dit. Harry prenait doucement des allures d'altruiste oubliant ses propres problèmes méchamment plus sérieux. Il devait se faire une raison, Harry était mur. Et près pour l'affrontement inexorable avec l'autre.

- C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça, répondit Sirius, essayant de paraître moins abattu. Tonks, hein ?

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Comment le sais-tu ? J'en ai parlé qu'à…

Il s'arrêta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Sirius, suivant le fil de ses pensées, eut un sourire pitoyable.

- Et oui, Malfoy…

Les joues de son filleul virèrent au rouge soutenu et Sirius y vit malheureusement une confirmation qu'il n'avait pas demandée. A l'énonciation du blond, Ron sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité car relevant la tête, il demanda, visiblement surpris :

- Quoi Malfoy ?

- Rien, répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix.

- Ok, ne me dites rien… marmonna le rouquin, légèrement énervé.

Aucun d'eux ne s'en accommodèrent. Harry devait être trop gêné pour et Sirius, lui, était convaincu qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais n'avait aucune foutue idée quant à _quoi_ dire. « J'ai déjà vécu une expérience du genre, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? » ou « J'ai déjà vécu une histoire de ce genre j'espère que ça se passera mieux pour toi ? ». L'engueuler ou l'encourager ? C'était ridicule, Harry n'avait pas besoin de se faire hurler dessus et certainement pas de se faire encourager non plus. Enfin, il devait quand même lui faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Même si c'était totalement faux. En fait, qu'Harry aime les garçons, c'était son affaire mais pourquoi Malfoy ? Sérieusement… S'ils se mariaient, Merlin l'en préserve, il serait forcé de se taper du Malfoy et du Snape beaucoup trop souvent. Et puis, Narcissa allait faire une attaque. Mais le tuer avant de succomber bien sur. Découragé à tant de perspectives si joyeuses, ignorant le fait que fumer était surement strictement interdit dans les couloirs, Sirius s'alluma une cigarette. Ou plutôt, essaya car quelqu'un la lui ôta de la bouche. Indigné, il se tourna vers la personne en question, bien décidé à lui hurler dessus. Ça se fait pas des trucs comme ça ! A–t-on idée de retirer une cigarette de la bouche d'un dépressif qui a eu une exécrable journée ! Mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il reconnut Snape. Non seulement, ce dernier cassa sa presque dernière cigarette sous ses yeux mais il lui fit, en prime, un putain de commentaire :

- Fumer tue, Black. On te l'a jamais dit ?

- C'était le but, marmonna-t-il sombrement, les yeux rivés sur la cigarette gâchée...

Ses envies de meurtre le reprenaient soudainement. Mais les modérant, il considéra que la fuite était préférable. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler avec lui-même s'il l'avait insinué la veille. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser entre toutes les charmantes surprises qui avaient meublé sa matinée. Bref, il devait fuir. Vite. Se rappelant la promesse qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore plus tôt, il se tourna vers Harry :

- Dumbledore veut que te parler. Il te demande d'aller le voir avant ton cours avec Snape…

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea à grands pas vers le parc. Il avait envie de chevaucher Buck. C'était sans compter sur Servilus.

- BLACK ! Où tu t'en vas comme ça ?

N'arrêtant pas de marcher, espérant vainement distancer l'autre, il ne répondit pas. Malheureusement, Snape le rattrapa sans difficulté.

- Tu me fuis ?

Sirius eut un mouvement défaitiste.

- Ça se pourrait. T'as désaoulé ?

Vu que quand tu as bu, tu te mets dans la tête de me conquérir, pensa-t-il en silence.

- Oui mais comme je l'ai dit hier…

- Je veux pas entendre ça, dit-il en essayant, vainement toujours, d'échapper à Snape.

C'était franchement pas le moment. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de moment pour ça. C'était simplement une aberration de vouloir retenter un truc ensemble ! Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec l'initiative de son collègue. Ou du moins… Il ne l'était pas tant que la distance entre eux était respectable. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, ici.

- Laisse moi passer, dit-il, espérant que peut-être on lui obéirait (pour une fois).

- Sirius…

A contre cœur, et grimaçant en entendant _cette_ voix prononcer son prénom, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui qui appartenait au centre de ses problèmes actuels, essayant de paraître… Menaçant ? Ouais, il pouvait toujours rêver. Découragé, il dit :

- Plus tard, s'il te plait…

C'était bien la première fois depuis vingt ans qu'il suppliait le maître des Potions. Ce fut peut-être ça qui le convainquit. Ou peut-être que Sirius avait vraiment l'air désespéré et fatigué. Il avait envie de dormir, que cette journée se termine (même s'il savait qu'il devait diner ici-même avec Julia ce soir) et se réveiller demain, qui serait forcement meilleur que la matinée pourrie qu'il venait de vivre.

- D'accord, répondit finalement Snape en s'écartant, une expression indéchiffrable mais troublante sur le visage.

Bizarrement, Sirius eut envie de le rattraper mais se découragea à cette simple idée. Complètement perdu, il reprit son chemin vers le parc. Buck avait toujours su lui apporter du réconfort même après des mois d'enfermement à Square Grimmaud. Il espérait que l'hippogriffe ne faillirait pas non plus cette fois…

oO°Oo

Buck n'avait pas été très coopératif au départ, lui reprochant surement sa grande absence des derniers jours mais avait quand même consenti à le laisser le monter. Pendant plus d'une heure, Sirius avait parcouru les terres environnantes de Poudlard, appréciant la force du vent, celles des ailes puissantes qui bougeaient sous lui, se sentant libéré de toutes les basses préoccupations d'en bas. Il aurait bien voulu voler avec Buck jusqu'à l'île ou il s'était abrité il y a trois ans, lorsqu'il était encore un fugitif. Ou même parcourir l'Ecosse. Malheureusement, il avait des devoirs à tenir. Il ne se résigna à descendre que lorsque le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel et qu'il sentait l'hippogriffe s'épuiser. Lui-même était fatigué. Courbatu mais se sentant relativement plus serein, il retourna à ses appartements et s'affala sur son lit. Il resta un long moment, l'esprit encore dans les airs, se demandant comment il pouvait annuler ce diner forcé avec Julia. Alors que le soleil déclinait et que sa chambre prenait une teinte orangée qu'il trouvait apaisante, son semblant de paix fut troublé par des coups frénétiques à sa porte. Paniqué à l'idée que cela pouvait déjà être son cauchemar de rencart, il ne répondit pas et se tourna le dos à la porte. Les coups s'intensifièrent et finalement, il y eut un bruit de fracas qui l'informa que sa porte venait de voler en éclats.

Génial, il n'avait même plus de porte. La tête dans les oreillers (il pourrait peut-être s'étouffer ?) il ne daigna pas bouger.

- Sirius, il faut que tu m'aides !

- Et merde…

Il avait reconnu la voix de sa petite cousine favorite (humhum) qui semblait paniquée. Mais elle savait feindre tout les sentiments alors surement feignait-elle la panique pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Tous les Black savaient le faire, sauf lui bien sur, qui portait ses émotions en bandouillère. En soi, ce n'était pas dérangeant tant qu'il n'était pas face à des situations comme Snape tout contre lui ou encore Snape lui demandant implicitement de sortir avec lui ou encore…

- SIRIUUUUUS !

Kisa était occupé à le taper avec quelque chose de dur. Ne pouvant plus feindre la paralysie et la surdité, il releva la tête. Dès le moment où il la vit, il su que ça n'allait pas du tout (réellement s'entend) mais il n'était pas d'humeur à s'en préoccuper. Merde, il ne pouvait pas être égocentrique de temps en temps !

- Laisse moi dormir ici !

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. Kisa ne semblait de toute façon pas en état d'être polie. Sans répondre à sa demande, il la questionna :

- Pourquoi ?

- Kaoru a débarqué !

- Qui ? demanda-t-il distraitement

- KAORU, JE TE DIS ! hurla la jeune fille. Elle est ici, à Poudlard! Je rentre tranquille du diner et devine qui vient me voir ? POMFRESH ! Et pour me dire quoi ? QUE SA NIECE KAORU A DEBARQUE DE FRANCE ET VEUT ME VOIR ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Si j'avais su… Putain, si j'avais su qu'elle viendrait me courser jusque ICI ! ET ON DIT QUE POUDLARD EST L'ENDROIT LE PLUS SUR D'ANGLETERRE ! MON CUL, OUI ! Dumbledore est un imposteur, tout le monde entre ici comme dans un moulin !

Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec elle. On laissait entrer la première médicomage venue ici, pensa-t-il omettant volontairement que c'était lui qui l'avait fait venir au départ… Kisa, elle, continua dans son délire :

- Sa nièce ! Non mais quoi ? Elles sont parentés au vingt-cinquième degré ! Utiliser ses nébuleux liens familiaux, tout ça pour venir me… me harceler ! Oh, pitié Sirius, aide moi. Severus ne veux pas que je dorme chez lui, ce chien galeux. Quel connard, hein ?

Tout à fait d'accord. Pour le bien de tout le monde, il valait mieux que Snape disparaisse. Il pourrait retourner à sa vie tranquille et arrêter de penser à ce crétin.

- La famille n'est plus ce qu'elle était, conclut-elle, se calmant. Je peux dormir ici ?

- Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez Narcissa ? lui proposa-t-il, espérant l'expédier rapidement.

Fallait bien que sa cousine serve à autre chose qu'à lui hurler dessus.

- Il y a Remus, répliqua-t-elle.

- Et alors ?

Silence.

- Aaah, fit-il comprenant enfin. C'est sur que si Moony et Narcissa sont _occupés…_

- Laissons de côté la vie sexuelle de mon frère, tu veux ? fit Kisa avec une moue de dégout. Laisse moi dormir ici, pitié, je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

- Pourquoi pas chez Draco, alors ?

Silence.

- Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que lui non plus ne passerait pas la nuit seul. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire qui était l'heureuse élue.

- L'heureux élu, soupira Sirius se laissant retomber dans les coussins.

En deux minutes, elle avait reussi à lui rappeler ses trois plus gros problèmes actuels.

- Pardon ?

- Laissons tomber la vie sexuelle de Malfoy également, tu veux ?

- Alors je peux dormir ici ? le supplia-t-elle triturant le livre avec lequel elle avait du le brutaliser quelques instants plus tôt.

Il aurait bien dit oui. Au pire, il aurait eu de la compagnie pour fixer le plafond et jouer les amorphes. Mais une petite voix, cette salope, lui rappela que Julia allait débarquer sous peu. Et si elle voyait que Kisa dormait chez lui…

- Impossible.

- Pourquoiiiiii ? demanda la jeune fille au comble du désespoir.

- Parce que Julia va venir.

Il y eut un silence suivi d'un cri désespéré de la jeune fille.

- MAIS C'EST HALLUCINANT ! TOUT LE MONDE BAISE A POUDLARD OU QUOI ?

- Ça veut dire que Snape reçoit quelqu'un lui aussi ? demanda Sirius, faisant le lien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé possible.

- Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. Non. Sa seule excuse c'est qu'il donne un cours particulier à Harry. Mais qui sait ? Comme vont les choses ici, il est possible qu'il se tape Harry ce soir…

- AAAAAAARGH ! hurla-t-il en se plaquant les mains sur les yeux, espérant naïvement empêcher certaines images mentales de pénétrer vicieusement dans son esprit. TU TE RENDS COMPTE DES CONNERIES QUE TU DIS ?

- Pardon. J'oubliais que c'était ton filleul. Tu dois être aussi à l'aise avec sa vie sexuelle que moi avec celle de Remus, j'imagine.

- Peut-on, par l'Enfer, oublier définitivement la vie sexuelle des gens ? Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir affronter Kaoru…

Kisa eut un soupir résigné et déclara en se détournant :

- Je vais demander à Ginny.

- Woooh ! Du calme, dit-il comprenant que désormais il n'avait plus le choix. C'est bon, tu peux dormir ici.

Ses mots lui sortaient difficilement de la gorge mais il ne voulait pas être responsable si un truc se passait dans le dortoir des cinquièmes. Avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus pour le _remercier_, il ajouta, d'un ton sans réplique :

- Mais tu expliqueras à Julia pourquoi tu dors ici.

Et avec un peu de chance, ça la ferait fuir à toutes jambes.

Il s'extirpa de son lit, et avant de rentrer dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche, demanda à sa cousine, qui déballait déjà son fatras :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir Kaoru ? Ce n'était pas ta petite amie ?

Elle mit un petit moment avant de répondre, d'un ton qu'il trouva triste :

- Ça ne l'est plus. C'est pour ça que je suis revenue.

- Et comment ça se fait ?

Elle lui jeta un regard gêné en se mordant les lèvres :

- Ben… J'ai peut-être fait une petite connerie, un soir après avoir bu quelques verres de trop et euh… Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

Sirius éclata de rire :

- T'es irrécupérable, cousine.

- C'est une caractéristique de la famille, l'entendit-elle répondre alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

Alors il était irrécupérable lui aussi ?

oO°Oo

- Et Dumbledore m'a invitée. Mais vu que j'avais donné un cours ici, tant bien que mal d'ailleurs, c'était plutôt normal, non ?

_Non. Dumbledore est un traitre_, pensa Sirius face aux plateaux de sushi que Julia avait amené pour l'occasion. Il n'aimait pas les sushis. C'était du poisson cru, quand même. Comment pouvait-on manger du poisson cru ? C'était visqueux et, surtout, c'était du poisson. Néanmoins, pour ne pas se taper un plaidoyer portant sur les propriétés bénéfiques du sushi sur l'organisme (Julia était pro bio végétarienne) il avait fait l'effort d'en manger trois. Et, là, il avait envie de vomir. Peut-être que s'il simulait une allergie au poisson cru, elle le laisserait ? Mais oui, bien sur, c'est le genre d'un médicomage de laisser tranquille un pseudo souffrant. Il soupira une énième fois, la regardant ingurgiter quantité de sushis tout en arrivant à parler décemment et sans interruption. Elle ne respirait donc pas ?

- Et donc j'ai acheté une robe pour l'occasion. La vendeuse m'a assuré que je ressemblais à un mannequin moldu dedans. Elle était pourpre et turquoise, tu ne l'as pas vue ? Oh, bien sur, je ne t'ai pas vu moi non plus. Tu étais souffrant peut-être ?

_Non, je t'ai juste évité avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme en me servant de Snape comme paravent. Ça n'avait pas complètement été désagréable d'ailleurs de me coller à lui comme ça…_

Passons.

Il ne survivrais pas à la fin de soirée, si elle continuait à se rythme. A draguer la première névrotique qui passe, il avait finalement reçu le châtiment de sa connerie. Mais flirter, c'était plus fort que lui. Surement que son inconscient voulait rattraper ses 15 ans d'inactivité de ce côté…Enfin, il devait tirer une leçon de tout ça. Désormais… Il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de donner ses véritables noms et professions à une conquête. C'était dangereux.

Par Merlin, comment cette femme pouvait-elle parler dire tant de mots à la minute ? Elle avait un quota à atteindre ou quoi ? On aurait dit une machine à parler. Quand ça commence, ça ne s'arrête plus. Depuis combien de temps lui racontait-elle sa journée ? Une bonne trentaine de sushis au moins. Non seulement il n'en avait rien à taper de sa journée ou encore du menu de son déjeuner (lui avait mangé en tout et pour tout une pomme et tout le monde s'en foutait, non ?) mais en plus sa compagne était une boulimique et de sushis et de paroles qui osait s'exhiber dans des robes mariant le pourpre et le turquoise. En fait… Il n'avait aucune idée de la couleur du pourpre ou du turquoise. Rose et bleu ? Rouge et vert ? Il l'ignorait et IL S'EN FOUTAIT BORDEL ! Sirius, se noyant sous le flot de paroles, vida son verre de vin d'un trait, sentant le mal de tête naitre. Il ne se rappelait pas être jamais sorti avec une femme aussi bavarde et ennuyeuse (pour pas dire autre chose) et c'était beaucoup dire vu que la plupart des femmes avec qui il était sorti étaient très bavardes. Merlin, si elles étaient toutes comme ça, il se faisait gay.

Non, il n'avait pas dit ça. On rembobine et on recommence, personne n'a rien lu. Il aimait les femmes, bavardes certes, mais il l'était aussi, et d'ailleurs, il les collectionnait depuis la fin de Poudlard. Avant pas. Il y avait Snape pour le distraire des activités et préoccupations normales d'un adolescent. Ce gars avait boycotté sa jeunesse ! Et au final, il n'y avait rien eu de concret entre eux… Et il le regrettait peut-être un (tout) petit peu.

Bon, remettons les pendules à l'heure, c'était le moment d'honnêteté. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Snape ne le tentait pas. Et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Après l'épisode déplorable de la cabane hurlante (pas la fois où il avait essayé de le tuer mais celle d'avant), il s'était souvent demandé ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas reculé, surpris par la froideur des mains du garçon (car c'était là, la raison de son recul). En bref, plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le soir, son esprit s'envolant et son imagination délirant, il s'était imaginé ce qu'il aurait pu se produire. Il restait curieux après tout. Très curieux, d'accord. De toute façon, même s'il s'y efforçait, il n'arrivait même pas à se contenir dès que Snape était à moins de deux mètres de sa personne. Il frissonnait, putain ! Hier soir, dans le parc, si Snape avait tenté quelque chose, il n'était pas certain qu'il l'aurait joyeusement repoussé. Pas du tout, en fait. Et Snape, Celui-A-Qui-On-L'a-Fait-Pas, ne pouvait pas avoir loupé ça.

Et maintenant, que faire ?

- Sirius, tu m'écoutes ?

- Bien sur, répondit-il sans hésitation, rodé à ce genre d'exercice.

A savoir paraître attentif alors qu'on n'écoute même pas.

- Et ?

_Ça se complique, _pensa-t-il, essayant vainement de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire. Peine perdue bien sur. Devant son expression d'attente, il dit à tout hasard d'un ton convaincu :

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Au pire, s'il se plantait elle serait fachée, et alors ? Il en avait marre. Mais par chance, c'était visiblement ce qu'elle attendait vu qu'elle s'exclama, ravie :

- C'est vrai ? J'irais voir Dumbledore en partant demain, alors !

Laissant de côté Dumbledore (il sentait, Merlin sait comment, que ça n'allait que lui pourrir encore plus la soirée) il réalisa que la jeune femme comptait visiblement passer la nuit chez lui.

- Tu comptes dormir ici ?

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça à Poudlard, avoua-t-elle, le rouge aux joues mais le regard aguicheur.

Il ferma les yeux de désespoir. Puis, Kisa lui vint à l'esprit tel un messie…

- Je te rappelle que ma cousine dort ici. Juste à côté de la chambre, insista-t-il, ravi mais prenant quand même pour la forme, un air ennuyé.

- Oh. Mais tu ne... commenca-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sautant sur l'occasion, Sirius se leva de table en s'excusant et s'allumant une cigarette pour l'accompagner sur le long chemin entre la table et la porte (quatre pas au plus). Il l'ouvrit.

Et tenta de la refermer aussitôt mais le pied de Snape la bloqua. Jetant un regard à Julia qui mangeait encore, il demanda, les dents serrées :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Vu l'accueil, je me le demande, siffla Snape, visiblement très peu d'humeur.

Et Sirius lui n'était pas d'humeur à se taper un Snape furibard.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, plus bas.

Il ne voulait pas que Julia voie Snape. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que Snape voit Julia. Quelle différence au final ? D'accord, une belle nuance mais qu'importe, autant que possible il préférait éviter que ces deux-là ne se croisent pas.

- Je viens fêter une grande nouvelle, déclara-t-il la voix forte et l'air abattu. Ton filleul et le mien s'envoient joyeusement en l'air. Ensemble.

- Comme s'il y avait besoin de préciser, soupira Sirius, exaspéré qu'on s'acharne à revenir sur le sujet.

On ne pouvait pas faire simplement comme si ils n'étaient pas au courant ?

- Tu n'es pas étonné ? Dire que je pensais que tu serais abattu et qu'un verre de champagne te remonterait le moral. Je suis déçu.

- C'est à _toi _que le champagne remonte le moral, déclara Sirius, remarquant seulement la bouteille que Snape tenait à la main. L'alcoolisme est une maladie, tu sais ? Ça ne console pas.

- J'imagine que nous n'avons pas la même vision quant à ce qui console ou non. Tu préfères visiblement la cigarette.

Sirius recula vivement, hors de portée de la main que tendait maintenant Snape. Pas question qu'on lui arrache sa bouée de sauvetage ! Après plusieurs tentatives, Snape abandonna :

- Ok, tue toi, si tu veux. Non, quand même, je pensais que la nouvelle t'attendrait plus que ça. Je suis ouvert _moi_ et pourtant je te jure que j'ai du mal à ne pas hurler d'horreur. Draco et Potter, c'est un cauchemar.

Il avait une expression de dégout sur le visage. Sirius eut des élans de compassion.

- J'ai eu toute la journée pour m'habituer au cauchemar, Snape. Et qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par « je suis ouvert _moi_ ». Je suis ouvert aussi !

- Tu étais au courant ?

Snape semblait maintenant furieux. Sirius jeta un regard inquiet vers Julia mais elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à leur conversation. Parfait, au moins un problème de moins.

- Depuis ce matin. Qu'est ce que ça changes ?

- Mais putain, si je l'avais appris ce matin, j'aurais pris la peine, MOI, de TE prévenir, espèce de salopard ! s'exclama le chef des Serpentards avec colère. C'est quand même de mon filleul qu'il s'agit ! J'arrive pas à croire que… C'est tout à fait toi, ce genre de trucs !

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Non mais c'était quoi ce délire ?

- Par l'Enfer, Snape, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, d'accord ! J'ai plutôt envie d'oublier cette histoire, ça les regarde après tout !

Il ajouta, finalement :

- Et puis ça veut dire quoi « tout à fait moi » ?

- C'est simple Black, tu n'es qu'un connard égoïste et tu agis comme tel. C'est toi, ça, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Severus Snape, le retour. Etrangement, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. En prime, il était vexé.

- Quelle variante du discours que tu m'as servi hier, railla Sirius. C'est le fait d'être sobre qui te rend si sectaire et antipathique ? Ah, non, excuse moi, ça tu l'es en permanence ! Dire que tu viens me déranger jusqu'à chez moi pour m'insulter tout ça parce que je n'ai pas pris la peine de glisser entre deux de tes propositions obscènes que Malfoy et Harry couchaient ensemble !

- Plus d'inquiétude pour les propositions obscènes, Black, j'ai du avoir un accès de folie pour croire que tu en valais la peine ! siffla Snape.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, déclara-t-il aussitôt.

Absolument pas. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être sincère. Un silence s'installa tandis qu'ils se regardaient tous deux en chiens de faïence. C'est le moment que choisit Julia pour rappeler sa présence.

- Sirius ? l'appela-t-elle en insistant sur le u, énième habitude qui l'exaspérait chez elle. Tu viens ?

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent, de surprise surement, et Sirius se sentit soudain très mal. Déjà que ce n'était pas le panard avant…

- La médicomage, carrément…

Sirius esquissa un mouvement :

- Attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Je ne crois rien, Black. Tiens, je pense que ça vous sera plus utile qu'à moi.

Il lui lança la bouteille que Sirius attrapa par réflexe et s'en alla à grands pas. Après qu'il eut disparu au détour d'un couloir, Sirius referma la porte derrière lui, se sentant à nouveau très mal. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Il se cogna la tête contre la paroi de la porte à plusieurs reprises, jurant. Putain, c'était déjà pénible, avait-elle vraiment besoin de l'appeler cette conne ?

Ne se doutant pas du tout des pensées qui l'habitait, Julia crut bon d'intervenir et l'enlaçant par derrière, elle lui dit d'une voix ronronnante :

- C'est du champagne que tu tiens là ?

Tout ce qui ne fallait pas faire. Furieux, il se retourna et la repoussa sans ambages. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- Dehors.

- Mais…

- Dehors ! dit-il plus fort.

Elle l'observa et sembla enfin constater qu'il était enragé. N'osant rien dire de plus et embarquant ses affaires en un temps record, elle quitta enfin son appartement. Face au silence rétabli dans son salon, Sirius se laissa tomber contre le mur. C'était vraiment une journée pourrie. D'un geste rageur, il jeta la bouteille dans l'âtre de la cheminée ou elle explosa à grands fracas et rejoignit la chambre de sa cousine. Peut-être avait-elle envie d'expérimenter le vol à dos d'hippogriffe ? De visiter l'Islande ou même le Sud ? Il se sentait d'humeur à voler loin, très très loin…

**

* * *

Enfin ! Mon dieu, nous sommes mercredi. J'ai eu du mal, trop de mal avec celui-là (l'est pas le numéro 13 pour rien) mais regardez, j'y suis arrivée haha ! Je suis géniale hein ?**

… **N'êtes pas obligés de répondre. **

**Soit, finissons sur ses derniers mots, j'aime pas beaucoup le Severus de ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu pitoyable. Notez que je pourrais changer ça mais il le faut (Ecrivain demande certains sacrifices insoutenables) **

**Sinon, dans le trip moralisateur :**

**Quoiqu'on puisse en penser, la cigarette rend dépendant (un jour ou l'autre). Moi comme beaucoup d'autres vous prions de ne jamais essayer. Et comme dit Sevy : fumer tue **

**D'un autre côté, l'alcoolisme, c'est pas mieux ! Enfin, c'est en cours d'amélioration même si la suite s'annonce… Enfin, vous verrez bien ! Je vous kiffe forfor.**


	14. Sirius et Severus VIII

**Sirius et Severus VIII**

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Pairing** : SB/SS, DM/HP + quelques autres couples (notamment NM/RL)

**Note de l'autrice : **Alors… Voilà le ch14 comme prévu. J'ai pas eu plus de mal que d'habitude. Seulement un manque cruel d'imagination et d'humour. Enfin, il est définitivement plus sérieux que tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent… Pardonnez mwaaaa. Lol, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Je me suis peut-être tapé un trip avec les Réminiscences et Alexis. Encore pardon si c'est lourd.

Un gros bisou tout particulier à **mini**-**kéro **qui m'a trouvé un trop joli surnom (sérieux, c'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle kiki)

**Enjoy !

* * *

**

Severus Snape avachi négligemment dans le fauteuil en cuir brun certainement coûteux, comme personne ne l'avait jamais, faisait tranquillement tourner sa petite cuillère dans le mug qui contenait un café noir pur et fort comme il le préférait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il 'rendait visite' à Alexis, il se sentait inexplicablement détendu et calme. Aujourd'hui du moins, la relative paix de son esprit lui apparaissait avec autant plus de force que les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. C'était un foutu euphémisme d'ailleurs. Il manquait simplement de termes assez fort pour qualifier la nature des derniers jours. Compte tenu des nouveaux événements et révélations qu'il avait malgré lui vécues et apprises respectivement, on pouvait dire que sa sérénité était un miracle. Alexis avait ce pouvoir. Le calmer inexplicablement.

Bien sur, si on comptait le fait qu'Alexis était son psy, c'était plutôt logique.

Il s'était résigné à consulter il y avait cinq ans maintenant, lorsqu'il s'était mis à fantasmer le meurtre de Neville Londubat chaque nuit. Le garçon était irrévocablement l'être le plus stupide et affligeant ET exaspérant que Severus avait jamais vu. Tenter de lui enseigner trois fois par semaine sans succès à faire la plus basique et simpliste des potions avait fini par le rendre fou et il s'était mis à rêver de meurtres concernant le stupide gryffondor. Après un bon mois de rêves tentateurs, il s'était résigné à se faire 'soigner' voulant quand même éviter de céder à ses pulsions un jour. Il avait pris, bien évidemment, la précaution de prendre pour psychiatre un moldu. Il n'avait pas envie que quiconque de la communauté sorcière apprenne qu'il consultait. Et il avait eu la chance inespérée de tomber sur Alexis…

_

* * *

J'étais un peu nerveux. C'était la première fois que je consultais un psychiatre et en prime, il était moldu. C'était peut-être stupide, mais l'absence de mes robes se faisait cruellement ressentir et j'avais l'impression d'être nu dans la salle d'attente. Sans elles, j'étais toujours moins sur de moi. Les vêtements moldus me semblaient trop révélateurs. De toute manière, même si j'avais pu porter mes vêtements habituels, j'aurais quand même été nerveux. J'étais, Merlin merci, seul dans la pièce et pouvait me laisser aller à mes élans de nervosité en faisant les cent pas. Qu'est ce que je foutais ici, bordel ? Je n'étais pas fou. Londubat devait certainement donner autant de cauchemars récurrents aux autres professeurs. Mais peut-être avait-il le sang froid de ne pas réaliser leurs fantasmes et de mettre à mort le première année. Moi non. Peut-être était-ce la présence indésirable du fils Potter dans ma classe ou bien Londubat était-il assez exaspérant pour, mais j'étais toujours, pendant les cours, à deux doigts de céder à mes pulsions. Bizarrement, j'étais certain que Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas si je tuais le pauvre défavorisé du cerveau. D'où le besoin de me contrôler. D'où le besoin de consulter. Des tas de moldus ou de sorciers consultent un psy pour ne pas tuer leur patron non ? Et certainement qu'il y a de nombreux professeurs avides de meurtres sanglants et sadiques comme moi qui vont voir un psy pour canaliser leur rage. Voilà, c'était tout à fait commun et même judicieux de consulter. _

_J'étais quand même nerveux. Toujours à faire les cent pas, je ne remarquai pas que le psychiatre moldu avait enfin ouvert la porte de son cabinet et m'observai intéressé. Quand je me rendis compte de sa présence, je me figeai. Premièrement parce qu'il m'avait vu tourner en rond trois bonnes minutes au moins à faire de grands gestes (je n'avais pas l'espoir qu'il vienne juste d'ouvrir la porte. J'avais toujours manqué cruellement de chance pour ce genre de choses) et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait le genre de personne que je m'attendais à rencontrer. J'imaginais un vieil homme plein de rides et passablement croulant. Et j'avais devant moi un homme d'environ 30 ans (surement moins) mince, athlétique et… Beau. Foutrement canon même. Une taille fine, une gueule d'ange, des cheveux noirs courts et un sourire dérangeant. _

- _Vous êtes Severus Snape ? me demanda-t-il troublant mon certainement très discret reluquage de sa personne, visiblement amusé._

_Je détachai à regret mes yeux de ses lèvres qui souriaient de façon accueillante et inconsciemment affolantes et acquiesçai. Grâce à Salazar, il ne sembla pas réaliser que ma voix était un peu trop rauque. Il me dit de le suivre avant de se détourner et d'entrer dans le cabinet. Je pus constater qu'il avait un cul à tomber fidèle au reste de son corps et, secouant la tête pour essayer de chasser mes pensées lubriques, le suivit dans son bureau. Je devais régler mon problème avec Londubat, que mon psy soit beau ou pas._

* * *

Le problème de Severus avait été admirablement et rapidement réglé après quelques séances à son grand dam. Après un petite prise de tête à la mode Snape, il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas quitter un gars aussi canon si vite et s'était mis à lui inventer des problèmes psychologiques pendant une demi-douzaine de séance, l'informant au passage qu'il était gay. Encouragé par le fait que ça ne semblait pas déranger Alexis, et intimement convaincu qu'il avait une chance, il s'était finalement décidé à jouer la carte de la vérité pour la première fois de sa vie et de tout lui avouer à la séance prochaine. Mais Alexis l'avait pris de court. A ce souvenir, Severus eut un fin sourire. _

* * *

Pris dans mon grand mensonge concernant un factice problème concernant un autre élève du nom de Potter (ce qui en soi n'était si factice mais le petit balafré ne me posait pas tant de problèmes en réalité si ce n'était qu'il avait le don de m'énerver), je fus interrompu par Alexis, qui me demanda de but en blanc, me laissant un peu gêné : _

- _Severus, arrêtez une minute de me mentir et dites moi pourquoi vous continuez à venir pour me parler de problèmes qui n'en sont pas._

_Le ton n'était pas énervé, juste curieux. Je me redressai légèrement dans le fauteuil et le dévisageait me demandant ce que je devais répondre. J'avais décidé de lui dire à la fin de la séance, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait compris que je fabulais. Il était canon et il était perspicace. Absolument mon genre. Inspirant profondément pour me donner un courage que je n'avais pas, je déclarai plus calmement que je m'en serais cru capable :_

- _En fait, je pensais vous inviter à diner._

_Je m'attendais réellement à me faire gentiment rembarrer mais à ma grande surprise, Alexis sourit et déclara :_

- _Je me demandais si vous le demanderiez un jour._

_Peut-être était-il un rien trop perspicace au final._

* * *

Ils étaient sortis ensemble presque un an avant qu'Alexis décide de mettre un terme à leur histoire. Le psychiatre lui avait avoué être définitivement tombé amoureux de lui et comme Severus ne partageait pas ce sentiment (ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé car il appréciait vraiment Alexis) il préférait arrêter tout. Ils avaient donc cessé de se voir un moment, avant de reprendre contact après quelques mois de silence. Son ex petit ami affirmant s'être remis et s'avouant désormais incapable de se passer de la présence, amicale s'entend, du maître des potions. Ils s'étaient donc revus à de nombreuses reprises et finalement, étaient devenus amis. Severus était revenu le consulter au début de l'année. Juste après avoir appris que Black enseignerait à Poudlard, bien sur… Il n'y avait que Black et Londubat pour l'envoyer voir un psy. Si l'un était tout simplement affligeant de débilité, l'autre était simplement… Dérangeant. Beaucoup trop dérangeant pour sa santé mentale. Bref, aujourd'hui, Severus ne regrettait pas d'avoir un psy pour le noyer sous ses problèmes. Il changeait bien sur l'histoire réelle en quelque chose de plus normal pour le moldu. Ce n'était pas très dur en soi. Alexis pensait simplement qu'il enseignait dans un internat très côté. Et que Black était un ex-repris de justice avec qui il avait fait ses études. Il avait du, dès le départ, informer son psy de _toute_ l'histoire, s'obligeant à revivre chaque foutu moment de ses pathétiques morceaux de vie liés à Black. Plutôt pénible comme première séance, autant le dire. 

Enfin, aujourd'hui, il n'était presque pas là pour l'autre décérébré qui devait à ce moment même être occupé à s'envoyer en l'air avec sa médicomage toute aussi stupide.

Il grogna et se renfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil en chassant quelques images mentales furieusement dérangeantes.

- Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, Snappy, dit tranquillement Alexis, face à lui.

- Ne m'appelle pas Snappy, répondit simplement Severus en buvant une gorgée du café brûlant.

Alexis eut un geste vague de la main avant de déclarer :

- Je pense que ça te va bien, _Snappy_.

Il eut droit au regard noir de son 'client' mais ne sembla pas impressionné outre mesure. Il est vrai qu'en l'absence de ses longues robes noires, Severus perdait quelque peu sa présence terrifiante.

- Encore Sirius Black ? demanda Alexis après un moment de silence.

En partie, pensa-t-il se remémorant sa fin de soirée désastreuse. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler de ça. Il se sentait à la fois honteux et furieux. Honteux de s'être ridiculisé face à Black et furieux que Black se tape n'importe quelle écervelée dans ses appartements alors qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'entendre parler de lui.

…

Non, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. De toute manière, il était là pour toute autre chose (en quelque sorte) que ses déboires avec son collègue. Il était ici pour discuter de la nouvelle relation qu'entretenait Draco avec Potter. Dire que l'année passée encore ils se haïssaient à sa grande satisfaction. Et maintenant… C'était une putain d'évolution dans leur relation, c'est le moins qu'on pouvait dire !

Passons un moment sur la vraisemblable homosexualité de son filleul qui ne manquerait pas de lui valoir un très long quart d'heure avec la mère du blond et prenons simplement le partenaire. Potter. Mais par l'enfer, POURQUOI Potter ? Il expliqua tout cela à Alexis, calmement par Dieu sait quelle action divine. Ce dernier l'écouta attentivement avant de déclarer :

- Je ne comprends pas bien. La plupart des gens seraient dérangés par l'homosexualité de leur filleul, pas par leur partenaire. Pourquoi cela t'énerve-t-il autant ?

- Potter est le filleul de Black. Ça ressemble à une putain de machination !

- Ne ramène pas tout à toi, lui dit simplement le psy. Je ne pense pas que ton filleul se soit mis avec ce Potter simplement pour te tourmenter.

Evidemment il le savait. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que ça ressemblait à un odieux plan pour le torturer. Et puis, il n'aimait pas Potter. Il n'avait jamais aimé aucun des Potter d'ailleurs. Bon sang, Draco n'aurait pas pu choisir pire ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à Potter ! Le petit binoclard tourmenté. Le foutu survivant.

Il devait admettre que ça expliquait la décision de son filleul à entrer dans l'Ordre. Et que si on ne regardait que cela, ça servait les intérêts de tout le monde… Mais quand même, Potter…

Il n'allait pas s'en remettre. A la limite, s'il l'avait simplement appris autrement, peut-être aurait-ce été moins dur à avaler. Mais non, il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Et désormais, chaque fois qu'il pensait aux deux garçons, il voyait ressurgir de belles images mentales qui ne lui appartenaient pas…

**Flash-back**

Severus était encore occupé à vider les souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas que Potter découvre si par miracle il parvenait à retourner son sort dans la Pensine quand ce dernier frappa à la porte. Il lui dit d'entrer d'un ton laconique, se délestant d'un dernier souvenir avant de se tourner vers lui. Enseigner à nouveau l'Occlumencie à Potter n'était pas précisément ce qu'il aurait appelé un plaisir, surtout qu'il pensait qu'au stade où en était le gryffondor, cela se révèlerait totalement inutile. Il n'avait pas besoin d'user de la Legimancie pour savoir que Potter avait pris sa décision et que ni Dumbledore ou Black ne pourraient le faire changer d'avis. D'une manière ou d'une autre, dans les semaines à venir, même si Potter parvenait Merlin sait comment à parer les attaques mentales du Lord, la guerre prendrait fin. Quant à savoir si ce serait eux ou Lui qui gagnerait, il préférait ne pas se prononcer. Il était d'un naturel pessimiste et avait peine à croire à une issue heureuse mais il devait admettre que Potter avait du potentiel. Et l'ignorait totalement bien sur. C'était un crétin fini, plus la peine de le démontrer. Il soupira en regardant son élève se délester de sa cape et tirer sa baguette de sa poche. Il lui demanda :

- Vous êtes prêt Potter ?

Il sourit en voyant l'air soudain très concentré du garçon. Visiblement, il se souvenait très bien lui aussi des anciens cours particuliers. Il leva sa baguette, décidé à le prendre par tous les moyens au dépourvu et dit :

- A trois. Un…

Ça ne servait à rien d'attendre que Potter se mette dans le bon état d'esprit, le Lord n'aurait pas cette gentillesse, aussi, il devait apprendre à faire face rapidement. Tant pis, si personne n'entendait rien à la vision d'un bon enseignement de Severus.

- Deux… _Legimens !_

Comme il s'y était attendu, il eut droit à une série de souvenir d'enfance du survivant. Il vit consécutivement un placard sombre sous l'escalier ou il 's'amusait' avec des petits chevaux cassés, Pétunia Dursley offrant une dizaine de cadeaux à un gros blond sous son regard jaloux, un serpent énorme derrière une vitre qui le regardait étrangement…

Severus baissa sa baguette, annulant ainsi le sort. Il eut un soupir. Ça s'annonçait un très long cours :

- Concentrez-vous Potter. Fermez votre esprit et repoussez-moi !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever, il murmura :

- _Legimens !_

A nouveau des images l'envahirent. Une vaste chambre à coucher luxueuse et joliment décorée qui contenait un très grand lit sur lequel Draco était négligemment assis, le regardant… A nouveau Draco, endormi et nu tandis qu'il lui caressait négligemment le torse… Encore Draco, couché sur lui, le prenant, le visage tendu par l'effort.

Soudain, Severus fut repoussé violemment et heurta le mur derrière lui. Un peu sonné, il se remit rapidement debout et regarda Potter, toujours à genoux. Il respirait par saccades et ne relevait pas la tête. Severus préférait qu'il s'en abstienne de toute manière. Ce qu'il venait de voir… Bordel avait-il bien vu ce qu'il avait vu !

- Vous… Vous avez vu ? demanda Potter, la voix blanche.

Severus ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour parler. Que disait-il HORRIFIE ! Il se contentait de fixer Potter en se repassant inlassablement ses images, ne pouvant pas y croire. Pas possible… Pas moyen… Enfin, son élève se releva et le défia du regard furieusement.

- Je vous interdis de dire quoi que ce soit…

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- L'expelliarmus était volontaire, Potter ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Quoi ? Je… Oui.

- Bien… Bien, bien, bien, répéta-t-il bêtement. C'est un progrès considérable, vous pouvez… Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. Il avait foutrement besoin d'un verre. Cédant au cynisme, il prit une bouteille de champagne dans sa réserve et sortit précipitamment de chez lui.

**Fin du Flash-back**

La suite n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Définitivement pas. Sur ce coup là, Potter ne l'avait pas épargné. Ses images le suivraient certainement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Comment pourrait-il jamais regarder son filleul de la même façon, désormais ? Il but le fond de sa tasse et la posa avec délicatesse sur la table. Alexis le regarda faire sans commenter. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda quand même :

- Et pour Black ? Comment s'est passé ce bal ?

Severus avait expliqué à Alexis qu'il s'était arrangé, pour ennuyer Black, à ce qu'ils soient partenaires en quelque sorte. Il avait du inventer une fumeuse histoire de tirage au sort pour accoupler les enseignants. Il n'était pas sur qu'Alexis l'avait cru mais qu'importe. Il repensa au bal et à l'après bal. Il s'était mis en tête de sortir avec Black. A nouveau. Une putain de très mauvaise idée. Il avait bien saisi pendant le bal, que Black était intéressé quoi qu'il puisse en dire et s'était amusé de tant de mauvaise foi chez un ancien gryffondor. Le tourmenter lui plaisait également. Jusqu'à hier soir ou il avait compris que les réticences de son partenaire n'était pas du déni mais bien réels. Vu qu'il se tapait la médicomage. Médicomage qu'il avait soi-disant évité toute la soirée du bal. Il s'était senti trahie, blousé dans son amour-propre et plus… Et, cette fois-ci, il avait définitivement tourné la page. Black était hétéro, purement hétéro, destiné à bel avenir rose avec femme et enfants à l'appui et n'avait visiblement plus aucune espèce de sentiment ou d'attirance envers lui. Il s'en remettrait, il avait juste besoin de temps. Ça finirait bien par cesser de le faire déprimer. Pourquoi déprimait-il d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'aimait encore ce salopard. Il posa la question à Alexis, énervé.

- Voyons, il couche avec une autre, il te rembarre et tu veux savoir pourquoi tu te sens mal ? Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

Non, il n'en était plus si sur d'un coup… Néanmoins, il acquiesca.

- Je pense que tu vis dans le déni, Snappy.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, répéta-t-il agacé. Et je ne vis _pas _dans le déni de quoi que ce soit.

- Enfin, Sev, ça crève les yeux que tu as encore des sentiments pour lui !

- Absolument pas, siffla-t-il.

C'était simplement ridicule. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'aimait plus Black. Il l'avait même haï pendant la moitié de sa vie. C'était complètement absurde… Complètement…

- Tu brandis votre haine comme une preuve que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais je crois plutôt que c'est pour te voiler la face. La haine cache souvent des frustrations, tu sais ? Tu m'as toi-même avoué que si tu avais commencé à le haïr c'était simplement parce que ça faisait moins mal que de t'avouer que tu l'aimais encore.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça, répliqua-t-il obstiné. Compte tenu des circonstances, le haïr était inévitable ! Ce n'est pas une putain de frustration !

Alexis leva les mains pour l'inviter à se calmer.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison, Sev…

Ce dernier soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il en avait marre de parler de ça. Si Alexis disait la vérité, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Qu'on le laisse avec sa haine, il s'en accommodait bien mieux qu'avec un pseudo amour refoulé ! Il se releva brusquement et, embarquant son manteau, déclara :

- Je dois y aller.

Alexis leva les yeux au ciel et répondit, résigné :

- Comme tu veux.

Severus sortit rapidement du cabinet et transplana jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Il faisait encore nuit, bien qu'il soit près de huit heures. Alexis n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le prendre extrêmement tôt vu l'urgence. Il prit le chemin du château d'un pas furieux en repensant à son psy. Il n'était pas frustré ! Il n'était pas amoureux de Black ! Ce connard de psy lui sortait sa science sans rien savoir. C'était totalement faux. D'accord, il avait peut-être ré envisagé quelque chose avec lui ces derniers jours, mais il avait compris que ce n'était pas réciproque et il avait laissé tomber. Il était juste frustré de ne pas avoir eu Black, point. Frustré… Non, il n'était pas FRUSTRE !

Arrivé à la cabane d'Hagrid, toujours en prise à ses pensées contradictoires, un cri bestial lui fit lever la tête vers le ciel. Il distingua un hippogriffe, sillonnant le ciel avec deux personnes sur son dos. Il reconnut sans difficulté Buck, l'hippogriffe sur lequel c'était enfui Black il y a trois ans déjà…

* * *

_L'hippogriffe s'était fait la malle. Je venais de l'apprendre par Fudge lui-même alors que ce dernier prenait le thé avec Dumbledore et moi-même dans le bureau du directeur, attendant que Macnair revienne avec les Détraqueurs. En soi, je n'en avais rien à faire si ce n'est ce petit pressentiment que la fuite de la créature avait une importance capitale. Mais laquelle ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Fudge était occupé à me promettre un Ordre de Merlin seconde classe. Ça non plus, je n'en avait rien à battre. J'étais dans un état étrange, certain que quelque chose était en train de se passer sou mon nez mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Ça avait rapport avec Black, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper. Pris d'un doute, je me levais et m'excusai avant de sortir et de partir vers la pièce où Black était enfermé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, en réalité mais je me sentais le besoin de m'assurer qu'il était toujours là. C'était l'assassin indirect de Lily et si on occultait ma propre responsabilité dans cette histoire, sans lui, elle serait encore en vie. Je voulais qu'il paie. Le baiser du Détraqueur était une peine légère pour une trahison si grande, non ? D'autre part, j'avais quand même envie de le revoir, de lui parler une dernière fois avant que son âme ne quitte définitivement son corps. Et je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi._

_J'arrivai enfin à la salle en question et constatai sans soulagement que le garde était toujours devant la porte. Il me dit qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler, mais je le poussai et entrer dans la pièce. Et la trouvai vide, la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'était enfui… Salazar savait comment mais je savais avant d'entrer qu'il ne serait pas là. Et bizarrement, j'étais soulagé. Et furieux de l'être. Parti, envolé. Envolé à dos d'hippogriffe…_

* * *

Comme dans un rêve, il vit la créature tournoyer paresseusement avant de se poser à quelques mètres de lui. Il reconnut alors Black et sa nièce, juché sur l'animal. Son regard s'attarda sur l'homme qui descendait avec élégance de la bête et aidait Kisa à en faire autant. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, surement par le vent, et souriait, épanoui. Ne remarquant pas que la médicomage brillait par son absence, il pensa que si Black avait l'air si détendu c'était parce qu'il avait passé la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air. A cette pensée, il ressentit une douleur familière au niveau du cœur et se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Black avait le droit de coucher avec qui il voulait, il n'en avait rien à battre, n'est ce pas ? 

N'est ce pas ?

Il n'était plus certain de la réponse tout d'un coup. Black et Kisa semblèrent alors remarquer sa présence et Severus croisa le regard de celui qui lui causait tant de tourments. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur ceux de Black sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était…

- KISA ! cria soudain quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il se retourna par habitude, brisant le contact visuel et regarda la jeune fille qui venait de crier le nom de sa nièce avec tant de colère. C'était une grande femme noire aux longs cheveux rattachés en chignon qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle sortait de la cabane d'Hagrid et se dirigea à grands pas vers les deux autres. Intrigué, il la suivit et se rapprocha lui aussi. Kisa semblait perdue.

- Ka… Kaoru ?

- Ne prends pas cet air surpris avec moi, Kisa ! Tu sais très bien que je suis là depuis hier après-midi !

Elle s'exprimait en francais mais Severus le parlait assez bien pour comprendre ce que la dénommée Kaoru disait. Il eut un sourire en se rappelant qu'elle était la fameuse petite amie de Kisa. Et qu'elle était furieuse, indéniablement.

- Tu espérais franchement que je te laisserai quitter le continent sans rien dire ! Mais qu'ai-je bien pu faire de mal pour tomber amoureuse d'une fille comme toi ? On va l'avoir cette foutue conversation, que tu le veuilles ou non et MAINTENANT ! N'espère même pas t'enfuir, cette fois !

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle tira une Kisa blême par le bras vers le château sans ménagement. Severus les regarda s'éloigner en plaignant sa nièce. Elle n'avait pas l'air docile, sa petite amie.

- Tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Sirius qui était à ses côtés maintenant.

Severus lui jeta un regard en biais. Il regardait toujours les deux filles s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Ne se sentant pas le courage d'être désagréable, pas cette fois, il répondit :

- Oui. Elles vont avoir une conversation toutes les deux.

- Kisa ne semble pas très chaude.

- En effet, dit-il les dents serrées.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Il. Ne. L'aimait. Pas.

- Tu es toujours énervé ? demanda Black, soucieux en se tournant enfin vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua-t-il avec un moue agacée.

- J'aimerais t'expliquer pourquoi Julia était chez moi hier. Si tu m'en laisses l'occasion.

L'ex détenu se passa la main dans les cheveux, signe de nervosité chez lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il connaisse le moindre de ses tics ? Il soupira.

- Tu n'as pas m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il voulut ajouter « Je m'en moque » mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il se remit à marcher vers le château, espérant que Black ne le suivrait pas. C'était visiblement trop demander.

- Et si j'y tiens ?

- Je m'en…

Définitivement, il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il se maudit intérieurement.

- Tu ne me dois pas d'explications d'accord ? On ne pourrait pas… Revenir à notre haine cordiale et éviter de se parler ?

C'était tout simplement plus facile à vivre.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que ça change, dit Black avec un ton étrange dans la voix.

- J'ai changé d'avis, répondit simplement Severus.

Il crut un instant que Black avait cessé de le suivre mais il réapparut après un moment, énervé.

- Alors c'est tout. T'as juste changé d'avis !

- Black… Ton hippogriffe est en liberté dans le parc. Tu devrais aller l'attacher si tu ne veux pas qu'il tue quelqu'un.

C'était effectivement une pathétique tentative de changer de sujet. Black haussa les épaules sans un regard pour Buck et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Réponds moi d'abord. T'as vraiment changé d'avis ?

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre que je veuille que ça change ou pas ? s'emporta-t-il soudain. De toute évidence, _toi_ tu ne veux _pas_ que ça change alors restons en là, tu veux ?

Il esquiva un geste pour rentrer dans le château mais Black le retint.

- Et si j'avais changé d'avis aussi ?

Severus écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu.

- Que… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- T'as très bien compris, Snape. On pourrait peut-être… Finalement, non ?

Il surprit une lueur de désir dans le regard de l'autre et recula. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

- On pourrait quoi, Black ! S'envoyer en l'air histoire de voir si on a loupé un très bon coup pendant notre adolescence, c'est ça ! Ce n'est foutrement pas ce que je veux !

- Alors, QUE veux-tu, Snape ? demanda Black, perdu.

Il se retrouva soudain à court de mots. Que voulait-il si ce n'était pas ça ?

- Plus, répondit il finalement dans un murmure.

Il s'extirpa de la poigne de Black et s'éloigna rapidement, ne voulant surtout pas voir la réaction de ce dernier. Plus… Beaucoup plus. Pas de simple histoire de sexe comme il en avait toujours eu… Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face désormais. Alexis avait raison. Et il le savait depuis le début, il était bel et bien amoureux. Et bordel, ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Quand bien même Black avait visiblement envie de lui, quand bien même il aurait eu envie de commencer une sorte de liaison avec lui, ça ne l'arrangeait plus. Il ne voulait pas se faire sa putain, il ne voulait pas d'une banale histoire de cul sans attaches. Il avait envie de retrouver ce sentiment de l'époque de Poudlard. Mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour espérer que ça soit le cas de Sirius. Alexis n'aurait-il pas pu se taire pour une fois ! Il était tellement mieux sans savoir…

Ses cours se passèrent dans la mauvaise humeur. Tout à sa nouvelle découverte, Severus n'était franchement pas d'humeur à tolérer le moindre écart et enlevait impitoyablement les points par cinquantaine. Mais ça ne changeait rien à son état d'esprit. A la fin de la journée, les trois autres maisons avait leur compteur de points exceptionnellement bas, une vingtaines d'élèves avaient écopé d'une retenue parfois pour avoir simplement respiré trop fort, et il n'était pas du tout mieux dans sa peau. Encore avait-il eu la chance inespéré de ne pas avoir ni Draco ni Potter dans sa classe, auquel cas, il n'aurait certainement plus répondu de rien. Il retourna à ses appartements après le diner, ayant sciemment évité de regarder Black, la mort dans l'âme. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Narcissa qui faisait les cents pas dans son salon, tenant un journal dans la main. Il vit tout de suite que sa meilleure amie allait mal.

- Narcissa ?

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et il put voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle eut un gémissement plaintif et se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, peu habile pour réconforter les gens. Et il avait toujours détesté voir une femme pleurer. Ça le troublait plus que tout autre chose. Il la laisse sangloter contre son épaule un moment avant de se décider à la repousser doucement et à lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Sans un mot et en se mordillant la lèvre, elle lui tendit le journal. Severus le prit, déboussolé et jeta un coup d'œil à la première page. Il manqua de s'étouffer. Etalés en gros caractères, le journal annonçait :

« HARRY POTTERET DRACO MALFOY,LES AMANTS DE POUDLARD»

Et en dessous, trônait une photo équivoque de Potter en train d'embrasser fiévreusement Draco contre un mur. Sev se passa la main dans les cheveux et jeta un regard à Narcissa l'observait avec attention. Bien sur, la nouvelle, apprise de cette façon en prime, devait être un choc pour elle mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça la perturberait à ce point.

- A ta réaction, j'en déduis que c'est vrai et que tu étais au courant, lui dit-elle toujours digne.

- Depuis hier oui, dit-il d'un ton prudent.

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène, Severus.

Elle recommença à se mordiller la lèvre et il lui demanda ce qu'il l'amenait donc, si ce n'était pas ça.

- Je suis au courant pour les rêves d'Harry.

Il ne voyait pas le rapport et lui dit. Se retenant à grande peine visiblement de ne pas refondre en larmes, elle lui annonça ce qui faisait le rapport. Et il comprit soudain pourquoi elle était dans un tel état. Il matérialisa un café fort pour elle et la laissa, promettant de revenir tout de suite.

- Je ne veux pas que Draco ou Remus soient mis au courant ! insista-t-elle. Pas tout de suite…

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif et sortit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, comme promis, accompagné de Dumbledore, Sirius et Harry. Tous les trois s'asseirent sans discuter et le directeur prit la parole en premier :

- Allez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Severus se contenta de lui tendre le journal sans rien dire. Lorsque Potter l'eut à son tour dans les mains, il blêmit et jeta un regard inquiet à Narcissa, craignant visiblement sa réaction. Mais la blonde n'était pas préoccupée par cela.

- Qui ? Quand ? Bordel QUI ? cria le survivant.

Sirius l'incita à se calmer et questionna Severus du regard. Ce dernier préféra l'ignorer et se tourna vers le directeur.

- Il y a pire.

- Qu'est ce qui peut être pire ? demanda sèchement Potter.

- Lucius Malfoy vient de s'évader d'Askaban, répondit-t-il sombrement.

Car ça, ajouté à l'article, c'était un problème foutrement pire.

**

* * *

Et je crois que je termine sur ce qu'on appelle communément un cliff, non ? Ou je m'embrouille totalement dans les termes. Soit, on s'en fout ! Il est méchamment plus court que le dernier, j'en suis affreusement désolée. Et puis, il n'est pas vraiment drôle, pardon pour ça aussi. La suite ne risque pas d'être meilleure pourtant. Enfin, pour la longueur j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois (avouez qu'il n'est pas si court en soi) mais sans rien promettre. En fait, je sens l'intérêt pour cette fic se dissiper peu à peu, alors motivez-moi ! Je suis une pauvre écrivain dans le besoin de reviews boostante **

**Vous aime !**


	15. Harry et Draco VII

**Harry et Draco V**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Pairing :** SB/SS, DM/HP + en couples sous-entendus: RL/NM, BZ/RW et également KB/OC (Kaoru bien sur)

**Note de l'autrice : **silence gené Je suis infiniment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre deux semaines pour ce chapitre. Je pourrais dire que j'attendais d'avoir 10 reviews pour le ch14 mais c'est pas vrai (cependant les onze m'ont bien fait plaisir) en fait, je voulais vous offrir de la qualité, voila !C'est impardonnable d'accord mais j'arrivais vraiment pas à l'écrire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez le retardataire. Encore toutes mes excuses. Et puis merci à **AD **(je vais imprimer ta review et la plaquer sur la porte de ma chambre pour me culpabiliser tous les matins ') et aussi à **mini-kéro **même si j'ai vu (avec joie) qu'elle avait mit une addresse email. Enfin, un petit coucou à ma toute nouvelle **belle-soeur **(je vais pas m'en remettre) ! Sur ce, sans plus attendre (vous l'avez déjà assez fait, non?), le chapitre quinze. Dieux, plus que cinq...

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

_Je soupirais lorsque je le vis se relever déjà. Moi, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de bouger, je voulais encore profiter de cet instant spécial après la vision éphémère du septieme ciel. Mais le regarder suffisait à me faire descendre de mon petit nuage. A le voir, on aurait presque dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il se rhabillait, sans un mot. Comme d'habitude… Ça commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Pour une fois, je décidais de lui en parler. Pour une fois, je décidais de lui parler tout court._

- _Pourquoi tu t'en vastoujours tout de suite ?_

_Il me jeta un regard surpris. Ça devait l'étonner que je lui parle. Après tout, la plupart du temps, on se contentait de baiser avant de partir chacun de notre côté. C'était comme une règle implicite entre nous qu'il avait décidé tout seul, d'ailleurs. Blaise aimait bien discuter après, et j'aimais bien ça aussi. Visiblement pas Malfoy. Ce garsme donnait souvent l'impression d'être une machine. Venir, baiser, partir. En silence.Et seulementquand nous couchions ensemle, il semblait se réveiller pour mieux retomber dans son attitude amorphe. A peine deux minutes entre, parfois trois. Jamais je n'aurais été capable de redescendre sur terre aussi vite, personnellement. A croire que ça le dérangeait vraiment que ce soit moi à côté de lui…_

- _Et qu'est ce que je devrais faire ? Fumer une cigarette ? Recommencer ?_

_Je haussai les épaules. L'option « recommencer » ne me dérangeait pas, moi. Je proposai simplement :_

- _Ou parler ?_

- _On a rien à se dire, Potter. Je te rappelle qu'on ne se supporte pas, toi et moi._

_Juste. Il suffit de se rappeler de notre derniere discussion sur le pas de sa porte avec Parkinson qui l'attendait dans son pieu. Valait mieux que j'évite de repenser à ça. Ça avait le don de m'exaspérer. Je n'étais pas jaloux, non. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que Malfoy puisse se contenter simplement de moi, compte tenu de son immense réputation mais j'avoue que me retrouver confrontésans préavis à la réalité… Avec Parkinson en plus. Euuuuk. Mais comment pouvait-il coucher avec ça ? Sérieusement, cette fille était moche, hideuse même. Je pensais que si Malfoy traînait avec elle, c'était surtout parce qu'elle était à Serpentard et qu'entreBulstrode et elle, le choix n'était pas dur. Soit. M'oter Parkinson de la tête. Bonne résolution._

- _On aurait rien à se dire de toute manière, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avec une expression bizarre. _

_Je levai les yeux au ciel. A priori,c'était justemais on pouvait toujours tenter, non ? Tout pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas si rapidement. Le lit était tout froid après et pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, je trouvais ça affreusement triste. _

- _Essaie et tu verras._

_Il eut un sourire sarcastique en me regardant. Puis haussa les sourcils comme pour dire « Pourquoi pas ? ». Après quoi, il se rassit, à moitié habillé._

- _Ok, Potter. Parlons. _

_Ouh, je ne m'attendais pas à un revirement aussi soudain de la situation. Lunatique, l'héritier Malfoy. Qu'est ce que je vaisbien trouver à lui dire maintenant ? Tout pour ne pas lui donner raison. _

- _Hum… Bien, bien… _

- _Tu vois que tu n'as rien à me dire, me railla-t-il en se relevant._

_Connard. Il a le don pour me foutre la haine, bon sang. Je le regardais se rhabiller en ralant en silence. L'instant d'après, il était parti. La prochaine fois, j'aurais quelque chose à lui dire…_

_.oO°Oo._

- _Hum, Malfoy ?_

- _Oh pitié, tu vas encore essayer de me parler ? soupira-t-il en se recouchant._

_J'etouffai un petit rire en voyant son air et aquiescai. _

- _Je me demandais comment tu arrivais à garder cet air froid tout le temps._

_Il y eut un silence et je crus un moment l'entendre rire mais lorsque je le regardais, il avait l'air impassible._

- _Et bien, Potter, je doute que tu puisses un jour comprendre la notion de self-control. _

- _Bien, toujours égal à toi-même, grognai-je._

- _T'as vu la question que tu me poses aussi ?_

_Je souris doucement. J'avais eu le temps d'y penser et mon avis était qu'il valait mieux éviter les sujets profonds. _

- _Je parle de choses futiles parce que c'est plus simple. Parfois les conversations futiles sont plus plaisantes que les conversations profondes, si tu veux mon avis._

_Et j'avais un peu trop de conversations profondes, ces temps-ci. Entre les cours de Dumbledore et les débats animés avec Hermione, j'avais ma dose, merci._

- _Des sujets futiles, hein ? répéta-t-il songeur._

_J'eus l'impression qu'il allait s'en aller mais il ne bougea pas et me demanda, me prenant totalement au dépourvu :_

- _Pourquoi tu portes ces horribles lunettes ?_

- _Parce que je suis myope, Malfoy, répondis-je, effaré._

_Il était con ou quoi ?_

- _Tsss… Pourquoi tu ne corriges pas ta vue avec la magie ?_

_Ce fut à mon tour de me sentir très con._

- _Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, avouais-je sans trop savoir pourquoi._

- _Irrécuperable, soupira le blond. Relève toi._

_Je froncai les sourcils, dubitatif avant de me redresser. Il s'était penché vers ses affaires au bas du lit et lorsqu'il se releva, il avait sa baguette à la main. Il la pointa droit sur mes deux yeux. Je les écarquillais._

- _Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ?_

- _Je vais corriger ta vue._

_Ah. Bien sur tout s'explique._

- _Tu… Tu vas… Et je suis sensé te faire confiance ? Tu pourrais me rendre aveugle._

- _Même si c'était ce qu'il se passait, ça aurait l'avantage de te faire changer de lunettes. Bouge pas._

_J'obéis, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs en priant mentalement tous les dieux pour qu'il ne merende pas aveugle à vieet il murmura quelque chose. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je le vis déformé et otai mes lunettes. C'était clair. Il avait corrigé ma vue. Il souriait, visiblement fier de mon air qui devait être ébahi. Au moins la machine insensibleétait loin…_

* * *

- Potter, réalisez-vous l'ampleur de la situation ? 

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix froide et horriblement calme de Snape et détacha à regret son regard de la photo qui le montrait en premier page avec Draco. Cette maudite photo…

- Je crois que Harry est aussi conscient que nous du problème, Severus.

Dumbledore avait beau croire qu'Harry était bien 'conscient', ce dernier en était franchement moins sur. Lucius Malfoy s'était évadé mais il n'arrivait qu'à regarder la première page du journal et son foutu titre. Comment Draco allait prendre ça ? Comment Ron allait prendre ça ? C'était actuellement son problème majeur, et dieux, il avait foutrement conscience de son ampleur. Par curiosité et surtout par lassitude d'écouter la conversation qu'avaient commencé les quatres adultes, il tourna les pages du journal et se mit à lire l'article. Il n'aurait pas du, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il craignait.

_Selon les dires d'un élève de Poudlard, qui a tenu à garder l'anonymat et a fourni également à notre rédaction cette photo, Draco Malfoy, le fils du mangemort Lucius Malfoy, aurait réussi à séduire et pervertir ( ?) le héros du monde magique, le Survivant, récemment surnommé l'Elu, Harry Potter._

Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Ce n'était pas possible. Qui? Mais qui, putain ! Dès qu'il connaîtrait le nom de ce petit con qui les avait balancés, belles photos à l'appui, il y aurait un mort à Poudlard. Merlin, Draco allait le tuer et Ron allait faire une attaque. L'édition du soir… Hermione était surement en train de la recevoir par hibou dans son dortoir. Il devait absolument lui parler avant… Avant qu'elle n'en parle ? Qu'elle se fasse des idées ? En soi, il était bel et bien… en relation avec Draco et le journal ne mentait pas vraiment mais ils n'étaient pas en couple. Et puis d'ailleurs c'était quoi cette photo ? Lui et Draco ne s'étaient jamais risqué à faire ce genre de gestes dehors, si ?

Et merde.

**°Petit flash-back°**

Cela faisait deux nuits qu'Harry dormait chez Draco. Le premier soir, il s'était dit que c'était le résultat de ce foutu bal, qu'il avait trop bu et trop vu pour réfléchir normalement. En sortant de la chambre privée, il s'était dit que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Non seulement parce que cette évolution entre lui et le blond lui foutait les jetons mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas imposer ses foutus cauchemars au serpentard. Néanmoins, le lundi soir, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans son dortoir à guetter l'inévitable « rencontre de l'esprit » avec Voldemort tandis que Ron et les autres dormaient, il s'était trouvé incapable de ne pas aller chez Draco. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne voulait pas mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à s'en empêcher. Il était donc allé frapper chez lui, se sentant à la fois terriblementégoïste. Mais Draco avait semblé ravi de le revoir et l'avait laissé entrer. Et maintenant…

Maintenant, il regardait ce dernier dormir. Ça devenait grave. Comment devait-il nommer leur relation à présent ? Draco lui avait promis d'être fidèle. Fidèle.Ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à un couple normal et il n'était pas sur de vouloir ça. Il fallait qu'ils parlent.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Draco remua et papillonna des paupières avant de le regarder. Il semblait crevé. Ouais, le réveil à quatre heures du matin avec ses cris n'avait pas du être génial. Une famille entière de moldus avaient été assasinés en face de lui. _Par_ lui. Du moins, c'était toujours la conviction qui l'habitait lorsqu'il se réveillait. Après, elle faisait place à une autre. _Pour_ lui. C'était pire, en soi.

- Alut, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Harry sourit faiblement. Il se rappelait soudain la remarque qu'avait faite Narcissa à l'hôpital en disant que Remus était aussi dur à réveiller que son fils.

- Salut, répondit-il avant d'ajouter: Je ne viendrais plus.

C'était clair mais sa voix ne semblait pas d'humeur à être ferme. Le blond fit une grimace qui le fit sourire à nouveau avant de lui tourner le dos dans le lit. Il marmonna :

- Tu me déranges pas, tu sais ?

- Même. J'ai pas envie de t'imposer mes… Soit. De toute façon, cette situation est trop ambiguë.

Il savait que Draco était au courant pour les cauchemars. Hermione le lui avait dit. Mais il était quand même réticent quant à s'épancher sur ses tortures nocturnes. Lui faire vivre c'était bien suffisant.

- Je vois pas le problème.

- Tu ne vois jamais le problème, dit Harry avec un fin sourire. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on dorme ensemble depuis deux jours ? C'est un peu…

Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il savait juste qu'il appréciait un peu trop l'expérience pour son propre bien. C'était quand même Malfoy, quoi.

- Ici ou dans la Salle sur Demande, quelle importance ?

Ils tournaient en rond. Harry soupira de lassitude.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Je sais.

Il jeta un regard étonné au Serpentard qui lui tournait le dos avec résolution. Clairvoyant maintenant ? Pour toute réponse à sa question muette, Draco se leva. Il était nu mais ça ne semblait pas lui importer, Harry lui, détourna le regard pudiquement pendant qu'il s'habillait.

- Tu devrais rentrer. La belette risque de s'inquiéters'ilne te voitpas.

Harry murmura un vague « Ouais » et s'extirpa du fauteuil. Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait prise pour venir jusqu'à sa chambre et sans dire au revoir, il sortit et marcha quelques instants. Le soleil se levait, il devait être sept heures passées. Heureusement que Ron dormait comme une souche jusqu'à huit heures. Les autres par contre… Oh, il s'en tapait de l'avis des autres. Au pire, il se taperait une pléiade de belles allusions sur le fait qu'il découchait. Toujours à cent milles de la vérité, d'ailleurs. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et soupira d'anticipation, sa cape sous le bras. Il allait se remettre en route mais un appel dans son dos le fit se retourner. Simplement vêtu de son bas de pyjama, Draco lui… Courrait après. Il eut un sourire inexplicable à cette pensée et le conserva même après avoir croisé les yeux furieux du garçon.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à dire au revoir ?

Sans qu'il n'aie le temps de répondre, Draco l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Et comme d'habitude, à son grand malheur personnel, Harry se laissa faire. Lorsque Draco mit fin à cette charmante torture, le Survivant réalisa qu'il était désormais contre le mur et surtout dans un couloir.

- Tu es fou ! Et si quelqu'un nous voit ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être réveillé avant l'aube par tes hurlements, Potter, répondit le blond avec un sourire. Il n'y a personne.

Harry n'était pas convaincu. D'accord, à priori le couloir était vide mais qui sait si quelqu'un comme Snape ne se cachait pas au détour d'un couloir, hein ? Oui, juste, Snape était déjà au courant. Et Draco ne le savait pas encore. D'un autre côté, Harry était convaincu que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour avouer que pendant le cours, grâce à sa nullité toute relative en Occlumencie, le maître des potions avait malencontreusement vu quelques images très très (très) explicites. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sur qu'il y ait un bon moment pour annoncer cela. Pour une fois, Snape pourrait lui rendre service et le dire lui-même à Draco, non ? Ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à survivre au courroux du Serpentard. Il en avait vu d'autres…

- Paranoïaque... le railla Draco en voyant les regards inquiets qu'il jetait au couloir.

Harry lui adressa un regard noir.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça qu'on nous voie.

- Au pire, je menacerai l'espion.

- Toujours égal à toi-même, hein ? Faut que j'y aille.

Draco le retint par le bras.

- Tu viendras ce soir ?

Harry perdit toute volonté face à l'expression déterminée et presque suppliante (Draco Malfoy, le supplier ? Non, il devait halluciner) du garçon et hocha la tête, résigné. S'il était d'accord, de toute manière, Harry savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à résister à l'envie de le rejoindre. En soi, ce n'était pas un drame. Juste un peu étrange… Complètement surréaliste. Satisfait, son amant tourna les talons et Harry lui se remit en route pour le dortoir sans parvenir à s'empêcher de regarder un peu partout. Il n'y avait personne et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être observé. Draco avait raison, il était peut-être paranoïaque. Le manque de sommeil, peut-être.

**Fin du flash-back finalement un peu long**

Voyons les points positifs. Il n'était pas paranoïaque. Génial, ça allait changer sa vie. Mais comment avait-il fait ? Il avait peut-être senti un regard mais aucun signe de présence ni le moindre flash d'appareil photo. Comment c'était possible ! La voix de Snape le sortit à nouveau de ses réflexions :

- Potter, pourriez-vous être un peu attentif pour une fois ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous saisissiez ce que cet article de journal signifie !

- Très bien, merci ! répliqua-t-il furieux. Je vous signale que c'est de moi que ça parle !

- Justement Potter ! De votre faute, mon filleul est désormais la cible n°1 du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry le dévisagea sans comprendre. Sirius sembla voir son incompréhension et intervint :

- Lorsque Voldemort verra cet article, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, il voudra se servir de Malfoy contre toi dans tes rêves…

Le survivant sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas envisagé ça. Si ce salopard osait… Il se leva, plein de détermination.

- D'accord. Je vais aller voir Voldemort.

- Harry, commença son parrain, tu ne…

- Non, Sirius, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'en dissuader. Je vais y aller et je vais mettre fin à sa vie et à la prophétie qui me lie à lui ! Voldemort me le demande chaque nuit depuis une putain de semaine. Il a failli tuer ma tante et il a assassiné Tonks devant moi ! Si j'ai attendu jusqu'à présent, c'était pour vous mais s'il arrive quelque chose à Draco, je…

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il crut voir Dumbledore sourire. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier parla :

- Je crois que nous ne pouvons pas t'empêcher d'y aller. Laisse moi le temps de mettre un plan d'attaque sur pied. En attendant, nous surveillerons Draco. Il est en sécurité tant qu'il reste à Poudlard. Cependant, Narcissa, je ne crois pas que le tenir dans l'ignorance est une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit conscient du danger…

Narcissa hocha la tête, résignée et Harry évita soigneusement de la regarder. Quand cette crise serait passée, il aurait surement des comptes à rendre à la jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas être particulièrement ravie que son fils soit gay, eten premier page du journalavec lui en prime. A l'idée de ce qu'il l'attendait avec Madame Malfoy (et le reste du monde sorcier en fait) il était tout sauf rassuré. Peut-être que tuer Voldemort occulterait ce petit scandale sur leur vie privée à Draco et lui ? Peut-être. Quelques minutes plus tard, la réunion prenait fin et Harry se retrouvait seul sur le chemin du dortoir. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Laisse moi le temps de mettre un plan d'attaque sur pied. _

Ça y était. Dans quelques jours, il combattrait Voldemort jusqu'à la mort. En espérant qu'elle soit pour le mage noir et non pour lui, bien évidemment. Bizarrement, maintenant que la machine était activée, il n'était pas effrayé. Impatient plutôt. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir pris en main son destin, pour une fois. Il n'avait plus qu'à arranger sa vie par anticipation. Au cas où. Et il allait commencer par Ron et Hermione.

**.oO°Oo.**

Il arriva face au tableau de la Grosse Dame, très nerveux. En chemin, il n'avait croisé que quelques personnes, le couvre-feu était proche, mais bizarrement, peut-être était-ce de la paranoïa, il avait trouvé que les élèves le regardaient étrangement. Il se faisait surement des films. Combien d'élèves recevaient la Gazette quotidiennement ? A part Hermione, il ne voyait personne. D'ailleurs, elle devait surement être en train de l'attendre dans la salle commune, à la recherche d'explications. Au moins, sa meilleure amie savait qu'il était gay mais il ne lui avait pas parlé de Draco. Jamais. Et même si parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit en ce sens non plus. Il imaginait mal la réaction qu'elle avait pu avoir en voyant la une du journal. Il soupira et donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui s'impatientait. Il faudrait bien affronter la sorcière un jour ou l'autre.

Comme prévu, Hermione l'attendait, une édition de la Gazette du soir repliée sur ses genoux, assise dans un fauteuil face à la porte. Elle se leva dès qu'il entra et se dirigea vers lui. La salle commune était presque vide, étrangement. Elle avait l'air… Il n'aurait pas su dire.

- Mione, laisse moi t'expliquer, d'accord ?

Elle haussa les sourcils et sourit à sa surprise.

- Je ne pensais pas que _ça_ marcherait au point que vous rendiez ça public, Harry ! dit-elle joyeusement.

- Que _ça_ quoi ? s'étonna-t-il avant de se rappeler du problème majeur. Tu étais au courant !

- Evidement, idiot ! Tu es tout sauf discret, tu sais ? Je le sais pratiquement depuis le premier soir, je pense. Tu sais quand tu as donné ce coup de poing à Malfoy. J'ai préféré attendre que tu viennes m'en parler de ton initiative mais je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais de _cette_ manière !

Elle brandit le journal d'un air triomphant. Pour Harry, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir.

- Non, Mione, ce n'est pas moi, ni Draco d'ailleurs, qui avons posté cette photo. Tu n'as pas lu l'article ?

Son sourire s'évanouit.

- J'aurais peut-être du, admit-elle finalement en se mordant la lèvre. Quelqu'un vous a dénoncé ?

- Ouais, affirma-t-il sombrement. Mais il y a pire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tout lui expliquer, Ron rentra dans la salle commune à son tour. Il les regarda, lui puis Hermione, avant de soupirer et de s'éloigner. Il jouait au fantôme depuis sa rupture comme s'il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Mais Harry connaissait assez Ron pour pouvoir dire qu'il n'était pas si abattu. En fait, il pensait que si le rouquin jouait tant la désolation, c'était surtout pour ne pas admettre qu'il avait des sentiments pour Blaise. A ce que Ron lui-même lui avait dit, Hermione lui avait affirmé qu'il était attiré par le Serpentard avant de le plaquer. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ce genre d'histoire et Harry la comprenait. Seul Ron niait encore qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Blaise et lui. Le survivant n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler avec lui. Il lui demanda de les rejoindre tout les deux. Après un soupir de lassitude, Ron consentit à s'asseoir avec eux, face à Hermione, évitant délibérément son regard. La brune ne s'en accommoda pas, se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un murmure d'encouragement. Ce dernier prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

- Ron, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

- Fais vite, marmonna sombrement le roux.

- D'accord… Je suis…

Qu'était-il ? Gay ? Non, il n'était pas gay. Ce n'était pas un foutu déni, il ne l'était pas, point. Il aimait aussi les filles et ce, même si ses expériences avec elles avaient toujours été désastreuses. Mais d'un autre côté, avec les mecs ça se résumait surtout au sexe, alors était-ce vraiment de l'expérience ?

Il soupira en se rappelant que sa relation avec Draco n'avait plus rien d'exclusivement sexuel. La fidélité, les nuits dans le même lit… Il chassa ses pensées et reprit :

- Il m'arrive d'être attiré par les garçons, voilà.

Ron fronça les sourcils comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu avant siffler en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Si je m'attendais… Bordel, Harry t'es gay ?

Harry acquiesca sans prendre la peine de corriger l'affirmation. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça. Il laissa le temps à Ron de se remettre de la surprise et échangea un regard avec Hermione. Ellebrisa le silence en s'adressant à Ron d'un ton docte:

- Au moins, tu as une chance maintenant.

Les deux garçons la dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Elle continua, toujourstrès sérieuse:

- Ron tripe sur toi, Harry.

Harry éclata de rire en comprenant que sa meilleure amie essayait de détendre un peu la situation. Ron, lui blêmit :

- Quoi ? QUOI ? Je ne tripe PAS sur Harry !

- Allez, Ronnie, c'est le moment des confidences, dit Hermione, hilare.

- Oh, tu sais Ron, ça me flatte beaucoup, plaisanta le brun en rigolant lui aussi.

Ron sembla enfin comprendre qu'on se foutait de lui et les pointa du doigt :

- Vous avez fini votre délire ? Mon meilleur ami est gay, d'accord mais moi je ne tripe pas sur les mecs !

- Même pas sur Blaise ?

Ses deux meilleurs amis se fusillèrent du regard un moment et Harry eut soudain peur que la plaisanterie tourne au cauchemar. Mais finalement Ron sourit :

- Avoue qu'en fait, avoir deux amis gays c'est ton grand rêve d'enfant, hein Mione ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire :

- Peut-être bien, Ronnie…

- M'appelle pas comme ça, grogna le roux.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de revenir à son propre coming-out.

- Bon, Ron… Si je te dis ça aujourd'hui c'est surtout parce qu'un abruti, dont les jours sont désormais comptés, a envoyé à la Gazette, une photographie de moi et de mon… Hum, partenaire.

Etrange de désigner Draco à ses amis comme son partenaire. Moins que de dire 'petit ami' mais étrange quand même.

- Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? Qui c'est, hein, qui c'est? Pitié, PAS Colin ! dit soudain Ron avec une grimace.

Harry mit un moment avant de comprendre de qui il parlait et grimaça à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas Colin, Ron. Où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ? Il est gay !

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le roux en haussant les épaules. Mais il a un air.

- Mmh, je crois qu'il l'est, dit soudain Hermione, pensive.

- Faut croire que Mione a le flair, nota Harry, sarcastique.

- Je dois en déduire qu'elle était au courant AVANT moi ? gronda Ron, offensé.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers son ex-petit ami.

- Evidemment ! Il n'y a bien que toi pour ne pas l'avoir vu. Ça crevait les yeux que Harry et Malfoy étaient…

Elle s'arrêta soudain et mit la main sur sa bouche, l'air catastrophée. Ron se leva d'un bond.

- Malfoy ?

Il se tourna vers Harry, qui était très occupé à regarder le sol.

- MALFOY ? LA FOUINE ? CETTE FOUTU PUTAIN DE FOUINE ! TU TE TAPES LA FOUINE ?

- Merci, Hermione, soupira Harry.

Elle lui fit un sourire désolé. Bon, au moins, c'était dit. Ron s'était rassis et répétait en boucle « La fouine, bon sang, la fouine… ».

- D'accord, d'accord, c'est Malfoy mais il n'est pas si… Enfin, tu as bien vu au bal qu'il n'était pas complètement con et…

- J'y crois pas, tu l'aimes en plus, dit soudain Ron horrifié. C'est encore PIRE !

- Je n'aime pas Malfoy, protesta le brun, excédé.

Ça sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles. Hermione sembla s'en rendre compte.

- Tu es sure que tu n'aimes pas Malfoy, Harry ?

Il la fusilla du regard pour son sousentendu et répéta borné qu'il n'aimait pas Malfoy. Et cela sonna toujours aussi étrange. Mais il n'aimait pas Malfoy, c'était impossible, hein ? Ridicule même. Comment et pourquoi aimerait-il quelqu'un comme Draco ? Il préféra laisser cette question en suspens. Il y avait des choses plus importantes que ce genre de pensées stupides. Pour mettre fin aux lamentations de Ron et au regard condescendant d'Hermione, il lui prit le journal et le plaqua sur la table face au roux.

- Demain, Poudlard tout entier sera au courant, je voulais que tu l'apprennes par moi. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup pour un soir et je ne te demande pas de faire comme si c'était tout à fait normal, parfois je me dis moi-même que cette histoire avec Malfoy n'est pas logique, mais j'espère que tu finiras par accepter ça… Et il y a autre chose que je dois vous dire à tous les deux.

Ses deux amis détachèrent leurs regards de la photo et Harry évita volontairement de les regarder. Il prit une inspiration et leur annonça ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, une demi-heure plus tôt, le plus vite possible. L'énoncer à voix haute rendait la chose plus réelle mais il ne ressentait toujours aucune peur. Il se demandait si c'était normal. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione sembla bouleversée et essaya de le convaincre de changer d'avis comme quoi il était trop jeune, que c'était trop tôt, ect… Il allait lui affirmer qu'il ne comptait pas reculer mais Ron le devança.

- Il a pris sa décision, Mione. Il ne changera pas d'avis.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry qui se décida à croiser son regard. Pas de dégout, pas de colère, juste de la détermination et peut-être un teint plus blême.

- Et je t'accompagnerais.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais une fois encore, le roux l'interrompit :

- Non, Harry. Je t'accompagnerais, point.

Ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer d'argumenter. Comme lui, Ron semblait décider et à vrai dire, l'idée qu'il l'accompagne lui plaisait. Le touchait surtout. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était de loin la plus belle preuve d'amitié que le roux pouvait lui faire. Hermione les regarda tout les deux et fondit soudain en larmes.

- Je vous déteste ! déclara-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. C'était une habitude avec Mione. Après s'être calmée, elle affirma aussi qu'elle voulait les accompagner et Harry ne prit même pas la peine de la convaincre de renoncer sachant que son choix était aussi irrévocable que les leurs. Il ne serait pas seul.

**.oO°Oo.**

Il était minuit passé et Harry se retournait sans fin dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ses pensées l'en empêchaient. Il avait beaucoup trop de choses dans la tête ce soir. La première était son affrontement à venir avec Voldemort (sans parler de celui d'un autre genre qu'il devrait subir cette nuit) et il se demandait de plus en plus comment cela allait se passer. Il doutait de sa capacité à lancer un Avada Kedavra à Voldemort. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir tuer quelqu'un aussi immonde et cruel fut-il que le mage noir en question. Et il n'était d'ailleurs pas sur de vouloir devenir un assassin. Peut-être y avait-il un autre moyen de mettre le lord hors d'état de nuire. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Dumbledore.

Par ailleurs, au delà de ses réjouissantes perspectives, il pensait à sa tante, qui était rentrée chez elle la veille. Le directeur lui avait assuré qu'il avait renfoncé considérablement la sécurité dans sa maison et que des Aurors patrouillaient mais il restait inquiet. Si Voldemort réessayait de lui faire du mal et y parvenait, il n'y aurait plus Snape pour la sauver.Il était vraiment temps qu'il l'affronte. C'en était assez.

Quant à Draco… Il se demandait s'il devait le rejoindre comme promis ce soir. Narcissa avait certainement du l'informer dès sa sortie du bureau de Snape et il ne devait pas être de bonne humeur. Son père était libéré après tout et le monde sorcier entier était désormais au courant qu'il aimait les hommes. Harry se savait égoïste de ne pas le rejoindre mais il ne pouvaitpasfaire autrement. Il mettait involontairement sa vie en danger alors que Draco n'avait rien demandé. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'ils arrêtent tout. Un peu tard, c'est sur… Et de toute manière, il n'en avait pas envie. Les mots qu'il avait dit à Ron et Hermione claironnaient encore dans sa tête comme une fausse mélodie et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoila phrase'_Je n'aime pas Malfoy_' sonnait si mal dans sa bouche. _Je n'aime pas Malfoy. Je n'aime pas Malfoy. Je n'aime pas Malfoy. Je n'aime pas Malfoy._

Il était où le problème ? C'était la vérité, il n'était pas amoureux du blond. Hum.Même dans son esprit, ça sonnait faux…

En admettant deux secondes qu'il aime Malfoy, qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait, hein ? Le serpentard était DEJA en danger, il se sentait DEJA assez mal, ce n'était pas le moment de se trouver des sentiments pour lui. Il devait penser à autre chose.

Comme si Merlin avait entendu ses paroles, il y eut un bruit dans la chambre et quelques instants plus tard, Ron apparut derrière ses rideaux, le visage contrit. Harry fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

- Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, commença Ron en s'asseyant sur le lit, et que tu as déjà assez de soucis comme ça mais je voulais savoir... Comment tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais gay.

Harry rigola doucement, surpris:

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Curiosité, éluda le roux.

Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Cependant, il décida de jouer son jeu. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à coucher avec Blaise, il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un 'd'expérimenté' lui explique que c'était normal et qu'il n'avait pas un problème. Il commença le récit du soir où il s'était découvert (ou avoué plutôt) son attirance pour les garçons :

- C'était le soir où toi et Mione vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Tu te souviens ? Nous avions beaucoup bu pour une fois dans le dortoir pour fêter ça. Je me souviens que Seamus fumait comme un pompier et que la pièce était bleue alors à un moment, je suis sorti prendre l'air. Tu devais être trop occupé avec Hermione pour t'en rendre compte,j'imagine. Je ne marchais pas droit, ça me faisait rire. C'était ma toute première cuite. Je suis finalement arrivé près de la Salle sur Demande, -c'est d'ailleurs un miracle que je n'ai croisé personne- et il était là. La Salle était activée et il en sortait. J'ai essayé de me cacher mais c'était trop tard. Il y avait une fille avec lui et il m'avait vu. Pas la fille. Je crois que c'était une Serdaigle. Elle était occupée à lui dire de ne pas la plaquer, qu'elle était mieux que tout celle qu'il avait pu connaître. Il en avait marre, ça se voyait. Moi, je me marrais en le regardant se démerder avec la fille. A un moment, il m'a dévisagé puis il a dit à la fille : « Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un ». La fille lui a demandé qui c'était et il a dit mon nom, ce crétin. Le temps que je réalise, il me désignais du doigt. La fille a eut un air tellement effaré que j'ai éclaté de rire. L'instant d'après, pour prouver ces dires à la pauvre Serdaigle, il m'a embrassé par surprise. J'étais trop loin pour arriver à le repousser alors je l'ai laissé faire et bizarrement, je n'ai trouvé ça ni dégoûtant, ni dégueulasse, juste… Incroyable. Je veux dire, la seule autre personne que j'ai embrassée c'était Cho et en comparaison… Enfin, soit. Pour me remercier d'avoir joué le jeu, comme si c'était volontaire de ma part, il m'a proposé de jouer à un jeu. Comme un crétin, je l'ai suivi et le temps que je comprenne qu'on allait jouer au strip-poker, il avait déjà refermé la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Je te passe les détails…

Et le nom aussi, vu qu'il s'agissait de Blaise et qu'Harry savait Merlin sait comment, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le dire à Ron. Ce dernier avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées désormais. Harry le laissa méditer à son aise, repensant lui-même que s'il n'avait pas été prendre l'air ce jour-là, il ne se serait surement jamais retrouvé dans le lit de Draco.Cette idée étaitinconcevable maintenant.

- Donc, il t'a embrassé par surprise et tu t'es laissé faire…

- Je te l'ai dis, c'était tellement grisant que je n'ai pas vraiment eu envie de le repousser.

- Hum, éructa Ron, toujours pensif.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge vif et il fronça les sourcils.

- Si je t'avoue un truc, tu ne le diras pas à Hermione ?

- Compte sur moi, répondit Harry précipitamment, impatient.

- L'autre jour, on devait décorer la Grande Salle pour le bal et Hermione et moi nous sommes disputés. J'étais tellement énervé que je suis parti mais Zabini… Blaise m'a suivi. Il a commencé à discuter avec moi, et je ne l'ai pas envoyé se faire foutre étrangement. Et puis… A un moment… Il fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils. A un moment, il m'a embrassé. Comme ça, là sans préavis, je ne sais pas, il l'a juste fait. J'étais tellement surpris, je…

- Tu ne l'as pas repoussé, termina Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Blaise avait du être extreeeeeeeeeeeeeemement ravi à ce moment là. Ron, lui, semblait abattu.

- Non. Le pire, c'est que quand tu m'as raconté ton baiser là… Je me suis dit que j'avais eu la même chose. Mais c'est pas possible ! cria-t-il soudain en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

Harry éclata franchement de rire cette fois et tapota l'épaule de Ron, compatissant.

- Tu devrais aller en parler avec Blaise. Et qui sait, retenter ?

- Après avoir traité Kisa de sale lesbienne, je ne suis pas sure qu'il accepte encore de me parler.

- Essaie, tu verras bien. Et s'il s'en va, plaque-le contre un mur et embrasse-le fiévreusement. Je suis sur qu'il t'écoutera après ça.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était normal. J'ai déjà du mal à admettre qu'un gars m'a embrassé…

- Ecoute, ça ne fait pas de toi un homo pur et dur. C'est une expérience comme une autre, après tout. Tu sais, homme ou femme, l'important c'est que ça soit bon, non ? (1)

Un silence accueillit son plaidoyer et après un moment, Ron releva la tête, effaré :

- La fouine déteint sur toi.

Harry ne répondit pas, réalisant qu'en effet, c'était le cas.

- Entre nous, Harry. Tu l'aimes ?

Il soupira. Toute la question était là. Il lui répondit sincèrement :

- Je ne sais pas.

Au moins, cette fois, ça sonnait vrai.

**.oO°Oo.**

Le lendemain matin fut le plus étrange de sa vie. Ron et lui avaient continué à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux sur le lit. Résultat, Harry avait des courbatures partout et Ronavait la moitié du corps horsdu lit. Il sourit en se levant et secoua Ron pour le réveiller. Quand soudain, il réalisa. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit. Loin de le rassurer, cette idée le terrifia et il sortit en trombe du dortoir. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il ne rêve pas de Voldy cette nuit ? Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il passa devant plusieurs élèves qui le dévisagèrent étrangement. Surement parce qu'il était encore en pyjama. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le temps de se changer.Il sortit de la salle commune et partit à grands pas vers la chambre de Draco.Mais en chemin, Colin l'arrêta.

- Oh, Harry ? Tu es en pyjama ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un « Comme tu vois » avant de s'éloigner. Mais le cinquième année semblait décidé à le suivre.

- Il y a une rumeur qui court sur toi en ce moment, tu sais ?

Voilà, c'était le matin, et tout le monde savait. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire ! Il voulait juste atteindre la chambre de Draco à temps. Il accéléra encore le pas sans répondre.

- Alors tu es gay, c'est vrai ?

Peut-être qu'il s'était fait enlever pendant la nuitet que c'était pour ca que Voldemort n'avait pas eu le temps defaire leur petite rencontre nocturne quotidienne.

- Oui, t'es content ? T'as ton scoop. Je suis gay.

Ouh. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait aussi clairement. Un grand pas. Rien à battre. Encore deux couloirs et il était en face de sa chambre. Quel con aussi de ne pas y avoir été hier soir. Il aurait pu monter la garde, quelque chose de ce genre...

- Oh, c'est vrai ? J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous ! s'extasia le blond.

Harry écarquilla les yeuxmais ne releva pas. Plus qu'un couloir. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, Colin toujours à ses basques était en train de parler de quelque chose avec enthousiame visiblement. Sa tête bourdonnait et il n'entendait pas sa voix.Il frappa rudement à la porte. Et attendit.

- Et tu vois, je ne savais pas que tu étais gay alors je pensais que c'était sans espoir et puis là, tu me le dis… Harry ?

Le dénommé dut faire appel àtout son self-control pour répondre sèchement (c'était toujours mieux que lui hurler de la fermer deux secondes, non ?) :

- Quoi, Colin ?

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco, en pyjama également, l'air hagard. Harry reconnnut la tête des lendemains de veille et en déduit que le blond avait bu abondamment hier soir.Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant que Draco n'esquisse un mouvement pour fermer la porte. Harry la bloqua avec son pied.

- Potter, tu commences franchement à me faire chier ! Dégage.

Harry resta sous le choc. Qu'avait-il fait ? Colin, lui, sembla considérer ça comme une invitation à parler :

- Si tu ne t'entends plus avec Malfoy, comme ça semble être le cas, je veux que tu saches que je suis là si tu veux… Euh, quelqu'un pour te consoler, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'instant d'après, Draco le plaquait contre le mur.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Harry observa la scène médusé. Colin lui jeta un regardhorrifié qui hurlait à l'aideavant de regarder Draco.

- Je… Je…

- Ecoute moi bien, le petit. Harry Potter est gay et ça fait peut-être la réjouissance de miniatures dans ton genre mais il est à moi. Et je n'aime pas partager, compris ?

Colin hocha la tête après quoi Draco le lâcha avec un dernier regard noir. Le survivant lui était désormais franchement amusé.

- Je ne te savais pas si jaloux.

- Potter, tu as 12 heures de retard et je n'ai plus envie de te voir. J'ai des choses à faire, des bouteilles à boire, ce genre de choses. Salut.

Sur ce, sans qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le blond lui claqua la porte au nez et Harry se retrouva comme un con dans le couloir. Il soupira… Il n'était pas venu, bien sur. Il s'était dit que ça dérangerait plus Draco qu'autre chose mais en réalité c'était lui que ça dérangeait. Que faire, maintenant ? Le pied de grue ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Décidé, il s'assit contre la porte et attendit…

* * *

**(1) **Il est pratiquement certain que j'ai piqué cette phrase dans une autre fanfiction mais je l'ai tellement aimée que j'ai pas pu m'empecher de la remettre...

**Bon, alors j'aime autant vous dire qu'il était sensé ce passer beaucoup plus de choses que prévu dans ce chapitre mais que visiblement aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me la jouer méticuleuse alors quand j'ai constaté que le quart du chapitre prévu faisait déjà 9 pages sans compter la réminiscence, je me suis dit que le prochain ferait office de concentré en action, lol. Vous verrez bien. J'espère que ca vous a plu et je vous aimeuh !**


	16. Harry et Draco VIII

**Harry et Draco VIII**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement :** CECI EST UN SLASH, CAD UNE HISTOIRE D'AMOUR ENTRE HOMOSEXUELS (et oui, Poudlard est un paquet surprise plein de gays) HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR (vraiment).

**Pairing :** SB/SS, DM/HP principalement (on essaie du moins. Quoi que dans celui-ci, c'est vraiment très… Non en fait c'est pas vraiment) + RL/N_B_ (parce qu'elle risque de divorcer sous peu, je le sens bien) et c'est tout pour ce chapitre 16 (bordel, j'en suis déjà à 16 o.O)

**Note de l'autrice : **Bon… Alors chapitre sombre, comme toujours. Mais pourquoi ma fic est-elle dans la branche 'humor' hum ? Je me le demande… Par contre, pour ce qui est de l'action vous êtes servis. Je peux pas faire pire, c'est clair ! Inutile de dire que je préfère les longues lamentations intérieures à la limite du angst donc, je vous préviens que les scènes d' «action» ne sont pas super abouties. Vous me pardonnez ? Au fait, à choisir entre le dark et l'autodérision, j'avais opté pour l'autodérision mais j'ai du abandonner en route, je pense parce que ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que ça donne au final. Mea culpa, je dois aimer le sombre. Enfin, promis, théoriquement, la dernière boucle (stress et émotion à cette simple pensée) sera moins… Tragique ? Haha, je verrai.

**Sinon, toutes mes excuses pour le retard mais samedi passé, ffnet a légerement bugué donc... Et comme je suis paresseuse, je me suis accordée une tite semaine de congé (et oui, encore...)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_J'ai l'impression de me répéter ça tous les jours, mais cette fois-ci, je pense que ça ne peut pas être plus vrai, rien ne va plus. Je perds le peu de contrôle que j'avais réussi à maintenir dans cette histoire. Avant, je pouvais partir juste après, m'assurant ainsi qu'en quelque sorte je n'étais pas accro à lui et à son corps trop sexy. Maintenant… Je suis forcé de lui parler en me retenant à grand peine de lui (re)sauter dessus. Je déteste ressentir ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un chien en ruth. A la limite, si c'était le cas avec tout le monde, je me contenterais de m'inquiéter légèrement de tant de libido. Mais je n'ai pas cette chance, ça n'arrive qu'avec Potter, pour Potter. Et avec tout ce qu'on fait ensemble, pratiquement tous les deux jours maintenant (vous le croyez ça !) je ne peux même plus invoquer l'excuse du manque de pratique… Sans parler de la scène désastreuse avec Pansy. Pour moi, s'entend. Comme d'habitude, elle a bien pris son pied, elle. Et moi, pour la première fois, j'ai trouvé que le sexe hétéro ne tenait pas la comparaison. Ça ne me faisait pas ça avec Blaise ou les autres alors pourquoi avec POTTER, hein ! Et on discute désormais. On parle que de conneries mais on discute quand même. Et même si j'ai parfois du mal à ne pas le taper (je me retiens pour la seule raison que me rapprocher encore plus de lui me ferait à coup sur perdre tout le pseudo contrôle qui me reste) mais dans l'ensemble on arrive à tenir une conversation civilisée sans se hurler dessus beaucoup trop facilement à mon gout. A ce rythme, on va devenir ami. L'horreur. Pour dire comment ça me préoccupe, j'ai eu la putain d'idée d'en parler avec Blaise en espérant qu'il pourrait peut-être m'aider. Ça n'a pas loupé. Le seul conseil totalement irrecevable que j'ai eu entre deux tirades de trois heures chacune sur sa belette et comment 'Il est magnifique', et comment 'Il ne me regarde pas', c'était : « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème ». Moi, je vois. Très bien. Sérieusement, devenir ami avec Potter. Je savais que cette histoire allait finir par me causer du tort. Maudit sois-je de penser avec mon cul d'abord ! Et maudit soit Potter de faire pareil._

_Lui…_

_Ça n'a même pas l'air de le déranger toutes ces discussions. Dans la mesure ou c'est son idée, c'est plutôt logique, ok mais quand même. C'est presque comme s'il espérait qu'on sympathise vraiment. Qu'est ce qu'il a dans le crâne, ce con ? _

_Alors, évidemment, continuer de faire les ennemis en dehors de la salle sur demande tourne plus à la plaisanterie qu'autre chose. Et moi, je marche comme un con avant de réaliser que c'est plus une joute verbale à double sens qu'une altercation. J'en ai marre. Je veux ma vie d'avant quand je rigolais pas avec lui, quand sa présence suffisait à me faire grincer des dents. A présent, chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Ça fait un bout de temps que c'est comme ça, autant dire que je n'en peux plus (et de ressentir ça et de ne pas pouvoir céder, pour être honnête). La première fois, j'ai réalisé qu'à contre coup. Il m'a simplement regardé, dans la grande salle, à sa table, entouré de ses crétins d'amis et mon pantalon est devenu étrangement plus étroit. J'ai mis cinq minutes à comprendre que c'était l'œuvre du regard de Potter. Son regard ! Putain, je suis mal, un regard de Potter et je tremble. Faut que ça cesse avant que… Je ne sais pas mais quoiqu'il arrive, ce ne sera bon pour personne, j'en suis convaincu. On dirait presque que je tombe amoureux de cet abruti. Ça me fait rire rien que de le penser. Et trembler aussi (de peur cette fois). Rien que d'envisager être amoureux du Golden Boy même avec ironie, ça prouve que je deviens fou. _

_L'ennui, c'est que je suis comme sous l'emprise d'une drogue avec lui. Je sais que c'est dangereux, je suis décidé à mettre fin à cette histoire et je le vois, et toutes mes résolutions se cassent en courant. Ha ha, je suis accro à Potter. Bordel, c'est tout sauf drôle. Ce soir, j'arrête tout. Si._

_.oO°Oo._

_Ok, la prochaine fois, je le fais. Vraiment. Lui, il me parle de je ne sais quoi avec enthousiasme sans capter que je suis en plein tourment, le con. Il parle et moi, j'arrive même pas à me convaincre qu'il faut que je sorte. Il parle et je regarde sa bouche bouger toute seule, j'ai envie de la mordre. Il parle et j'aime l'écouter parler. Même si c'est pour dire des trucs insipides. Je suis pathétique. _

- _Et donc, chaque noël, j'ai droit à un pull de Molly Weasley tricoté main avec un grand H dessus._

_Ça explique au moins où il trouve ces infames pulls qu'il porte tout le temps en hiver. Ça semble pas le déranger de porter des trucs qui le font ressembler à un sac. Personnellement, je n'oserai jamais sortir avec un de ses machins informes sur le dos._

- _Ces pulls sont horribles._

- _C'est fait avec amour, comment ça pourrait être laid ?_

_Dieux, quelle niaiserie. Qu'est ce que je fous encore là, bordel ?_

- _Soit. Tu n'es pas de mon avis, tant pis. Ta mère ne t'a jamais rien tricoté ?_

_Je doute que ma mère sache tricoter. Non, en fait, je suis certain qu'elle n'a jamais touché à une aiguille de sa vie. Ça lui ferait surement plaisir de savoir que Weasley Mère tricote et pas elle. Ce serait un compliment pour elle, il n'y a personne qu'elle aime moins que Molly Weasley à ma connaissance. Si jamais elle se découvrait un point commun avec elle, elle ferait tout pour qu'il disparaisse. Enfin… _

- _Ma mère ne tricote pas, Potter._

- _Mais elle ne t'a jamais rien offert de spécial ? Quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait d'elle-même, un truc comme ça ?_

_Il était obligé de poser cette question ? On n'avait dit pas de discussions sérieuses, non ? Et puis Weasley n'est pas sa mère alors je ne vois pas le rapport. Il y a quelque chose qui doit convenir à ce que Potter veut dire mais je n'ai pas envie de lui en parler. C'est entre ma mère et moi. _

- _Peu importe Potter. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu accordes autant d'importance à un pull._

- _Surement parce que c'est le premier vrai cadeau de Noël que m'ait fait un adulte._

_Silence. Il est temps de changer de sujet. Apparemment, il s'en rend compte aussi et se tourne vers moi avec un sourire juvénile. Mauvaise idée. Je me redresse un peu également pour essayer de cacher mon trouble (une envie dévorante de me faire du Potter sur le champ)._

- _Tu n'aurais pas la carte de Guenièvre ?_

_Consternation bien rendue par ma réponse :_

- _Hein ?_

- _Oui, tu sais les cartes des Sorciers célèbres. Il ne me manque que Guenièvre. _

_Je suis consterné. Quoi ! Je l'ai déjà dit ?_

- _Tu collectionnes encore ses cartes !_

- _Ça fait un bail que j'ai arrêté, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'ouvrir une boite de chocogrenouille sans penser qu'il ne me manque que Guenièvre pour finir cette collection. _

- _Ils ont surement fait de nouvelles cartes depuis que tu as arrêté, dis-je rationnellement._

- _C'est symbolique, réplique-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Encore un truc que je ne comprends pas chez Potter. Se tourmenter pour une carte… Soit._

- _Je n'ai jamais mangé de chocogrenouille donc je n'ai jamais collectionné ces cartes non plus._

_Il me regarde soudain à la fois halluciné et horrifié._

- _Mais c'est un crime! déclare-t-il soudain._

- _En quoi ? je me contente de me demander._

_On a vraiment des conversations stupides. Mais qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour accepter de discuter avec lui !_

- _Tu n'en as jamais mangé ? Jamais ? me redemande-t-il comme si je blaguais._

- _Je suis allergique, Potter._

_Silence._

- _Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant plaint quelqu'un autant que toi en ce moment, Malfoy._

_Il m'emmerde. Vraiment. Et je n'arrive pas à partir pourtant._

_Heureusement que les vacances de Noël arrivent. Il faut vraiment que je fasse un break. Avec un peu de chance, je serais moins atteint au retour.

* * *

_

Draco fut tiré de ses pensées par un crépitement dans la cheminée. Il tourna la tête vers l'âtre et y distingua la tête d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait quedepuis la veille. Un jeune auror chargé de vérifier toutes les heures que tout allait bien. C'était pour sa sécurité selon Severus. Ça l'emmerdait royalement bien sur, maisil n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire.Et puis entre le gars de la cheminée et l'autre qui faisait le pied de grue depuis bientôt une heure devant sa porte, il n'était pas à ça près. Il avait jeté un sort à sa porte pour qu'elle devienne transparente de son côté et qu'il puisse vérifier siHarry était toujours là. Les cours allaient commencer et il n'avait pas l'air motivé à bouger avant que Draco ne lui ouvre. Ce dernier se demandait s'il devait être touché ou aberré par son comportement. A quoi jouait le Survivant ? Il avait envie de sortir lui demander et à la fois envie de rester sur ce fauteuil à méditer sur les dernières bonnes nouvelles… L'homme était parti, il détourna la tête. Il avait la gueule de bois du siècle. Faute d'avoir bu un verre en attendant Harry. Une bouteille en attendant Harry. Puistrois ou quatre quand il avait été sur qu'Harry ne viendrait plus. Il avait perdu le compte en route.

Son père en liberté, Voldemort à sa recherche pour se servir de luicomme appât, sa mère qui ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la parution du journal, toute l'école au courantqu'il sortait avec un autregarçon (et pas n'importe lequel bien sur), et la non-venue de celui qu'il aimait (même plus la possibilité de se voiler la face)étaient autant de bonnesraisons pour sombrer dans l'alcoolisme, non ? Peut-être pas mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se sentir un (petit) peu mieux. En fait, sa gueule de bois avait au moins servi l'intérêt d'une personne. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, Crivey serait gisant dans le couloir, mort. Non, mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait ce mini crétin ? Il avait de l'espoir pour espérer le remplacer LUI, Draco Malfoy ! Pourquoi Harry le préfèrerait alors qu'il avait déjà la perfection incarnée, hum ?

Mouais, en soi, Harry n'était pas vraiment conscient de sa valeur. Après tout, il ne l'aimait pas.

Cette pensée lui tira un soupir de désespoir. La situation lui échappait complètement. Comment séduire Harry avec ce foutu article en première page ? A tous les coups, il voudrait sauver sa putain de réputation et l'éviterait comme la peste. En théorie. Vu qu'il était tout de même en train de végéter devant sa porte.

D'accord, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à la logique d'un cerveau gryffondor.

Il avait quant même envie d'ouvrir sa porte et d'essayer de comprendre le cerveau du survivant. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Et soudain, la solution lui vint à l'esprit, si évidente qu'il se sentit très con de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. L'alcool devait forcement y être pour quelque chose. Il était de notoriété publique que Potter avait le complexe du héros et adorait sauver les gens en détresse. Il était surement là pour le protéger. Pours'assurer que sile Seigneur des Ténèbres débarquerait dans le couloir, Merlin sait par quel moyen, pour l'emmener, Harry pourrait surgir du couloir sur son destrier blanc, armé de sa cape d'invisibilité et de sa baguette magique à la rescousse de la pauvre victime qu'était Draco. Tsss. Si Harry avait vraiment ça en tête, c'est qu'ilétait con. Si _Il_ avait eu les moyens d'entrer à Poudlard, _Il_ se serait surement précipité vers Potter plutôt que lui, humble humain. Après tout, le but c'était de forcer Harry à se battre avec lui. Jusqu'à la mort. Foutue prophétie. Evidemment, il n'en connaissait qu'une partie, comme le commun des mortels à savoir qu'Harry était le seul à pouvoir vaincre… L'autre. Une idée ridicule, sérieusement. Dumbledore était surement le seul à pouvoir faire une telle chose (et ne le faisait pas).Qu'est ce qu'Harry avait de plus que Dumbledore ?

Au niveau de la magie s'entend.

De toute façon, il était hors de question queHarry se risque à accomplir sa pseudo destinée en fonçant droit vers sa mort. Et Draco n'allait pas lui donner de foutue raison. D'où son cloître dans sa chambre, siiii bien protégée par Dumbledore selon son parrain. S'il n'en sortait pas, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'Harry aille voir Machin, n'est ce pas ?

Un cri le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées.Il reconnut aussitôtladouce et mélodieusevoix de sa cousine adorée quihurlait :

- HARRY !

Il regarda sa porte et vit le brun esquisser un mouvement de fuite. Mais il n'y avait pas d'issue, Kisa n'était déjà plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Draco eut un fin sourire en pensant qu'Harry allait lui éviter un très pénible moment. Il entendait déjà sa cousine lui hurler : « Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! C'est dégueulasse, j'avais franchement le droit de savoir, non ! On avait dit qu'on ne se cacherait rien, JE T'AI DIT POUR KAORU MOI ! JE TE DETESTE, FAUX COUSIN, je te renie. »

Un truc dans ce genre. Bon courage, Harry, pensa-t-il très sincèrement.

La jeune fille plaqua l'article de journal si controversé sous le nez du Survivant qui s'était relevé entre temps.

- Est-ce que tu imagines ma réaction quand Kaoru m'a passé le journal alors que je déjeunais en paix d'esprit, hein ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?

Harry sembla un peu déboussolé et dit après un moment, d'une voix très douce :

- Je sais que c'est dur à croire Kisa, mais… On ne se connaît que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine.

Pour le coup, ça la fit taire. Miracle. Draco haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Juste, admit-elle avec une grimace. C'est une excuse valable mais j'aimerais bien savoir alors pourquoi, elle se tourna vers sa porte et il eut l'impression qu'elle le voyait à travers la porte, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ne m'a rien dit, lui !

Il se sentit soudain très bien dans sa chambre, à l'abri du courroux de sa cousine. Il n'avait pas pensé lui parler de ses dernières tendances, simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas en parler, point. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses sur lesquelles il aimait s'étaler. Et il se voyait très mal lui dire dans une de ses lettres : « Oh, à propos, j'ai couché avec un mec l'autre jour, je pense que je suis converti ». Elle aurait certainement pris le premier Portoloin pour fêter la nouvelle. En soi, ça aurait peut-être été moins dangereux pour lui que de la laisser voir le journal.

Elle frappa furieusement à sa porte.

- DRACO ! Tu me dois des explications ! Indigne cousin, je te renie t'entends ? OUVRE CETTE FOUTUE PORTE OU JE TE TUE !

- Il n'ouvrira pas, dit simplement Harry en s'adossant au mur.

- Pourquoi pas ? siffla-t-elle.

- Parce que ça fait deux heures qu'il se séquestre chez lui et je ne crois pas que tu utilises les bons… Arguments pour le faire sortir.

Plus par envie de contredire Harry qu'autre chose, Draco entrouvrit sa porte.

- Oui ? fit-il innocemment.

Il se retint de rire en voyant son expression choquée et regarda consciencieusement sa cousine.

- Des explications, ordonna Kisa, avec un regard féroce en lui montrant le journal. Bon sang, Draco tu aurais du me le dire ! J'aurais été ravie, tu sais ?

- C'est bien ce qui m'a fait peur, répondit-il avec un sourire vague.

Harry s'était redressé et se tenait près de sa cousine maisle blondévitait volontairement de le regarder. Il n'était là que parce qu'il le prenait pour un innocent petit adolescent à protéger. Il n'y avait pas à espérer de: "_Tu as vu le journal?_". "_Oui, c'est con, hein?_". "_Non, je trouve que ca tombe bien, je voulais justement rendre ça officiel, parce que tu sais Draco,je t'aime._"

Il était en plein délire. Il focalisa son esprit sur sa cousine.

- C'est l'édition du soir. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé l'apprendre comme ça ? C'est un manque cruel de tact, j'ai failli claquer d'une crise cardiaque ! Tu aurais du venir me l'annoncer avant que je ne voie ça…

Sa voix était teintée de déception.Mais il avait d'excellentes raisons de ne pas s'en vouloir.Il lui dit juste :

- Je méditais, excuse moi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater :

- Tu… TU MEDITAIS ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! ET ON PEUT SAVOIR A QUOI POUR QUE TU NOUS OUBLIES MOI ET MON CŒUR FRAGILE !

Il soupira. Il allait devoir le dire.

- Lucius s'est évadé hier soir, Kiki.

Encore une fois, elle se tut de surprise. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant mais apparemment, ça ne fut pas très probant vu qu'elle eut soudain l'air plus inquiète que surprise. Harry lui, se contenta de garder le silence. Pour une fois que le blond aurait voulu qu'il dise quelque chose.

- J'aurais préféré que tu n'ais pas d'excuse, dit-elle finalement.

Il hocha la tête, lui avouant implicitement qu'il aurait franchement préféré lui aussi.

- Bon, je vais te laisser… Méditer. Excuse moi.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Kisa. J'aurais du t'en parler.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle sans plus de compassion pour l'être torturé à qui elle s'adressait.

Ça lui fit plaisir, cependant. Au moins une qui ne le considérait pas comme une putain de victime.

- Tu peux emmener Potter en partant ? dit-il sombrement.

Ce dernier protesta :

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant qu'on aura pas parlé de…

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, l'interrompit Draco froidement. Je ne vais pas m'envoler, cette conversation que tu veux tellement, nous l'aurons plus tard. Ce n'estpas le moment.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Kisa le bâillonna :

- Allez, je l'emmène ! Oh, Coco ? Pas d'actions inconsidérées, d'accord ? Pense à mon pauvre cœur.

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère :

- Promis, Kiki.

oO°Oo

**Flash-back**

- Et donc, Dumbledore a mis en place tout un système visant à ta sécurité. Pour que ça n'empiète pas trop sur ta vie privée – Salazar sait qu'elle est déjà bien assez étalée comme ça – on ne postera pas d'Auror autour de ta chambre. Bien sur, tu devras faire attention à certains élèves qui sont d'ores et déjà passés du côté du Lord. Ne te balade pas seul et ne sors pas de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Compris ?

Draco ne répondit pas à son parrain, il lisait le journal, aberré. D'une part, parce qu'il était curieux, d'autre part,parce que ça lui permettait de ne pas penserà sonproblème majeur actuel, à savoir,son Père dans la nature. Severus ne sembla pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin de se perdre un moment dans l'article qui abusait des périphrases pour le désigner (« le fils du mangemort » et « le pervertisseur de l'espoir du monde sorcier » étant visiblementleurs préférées) et lui ôta violemmentle journal des mains.

- Tu es pire que Potter. Tu pourrais m'écouter un moment ? C'est de ta sécurité dont je parle. J'aimerais que tu comprennes bien que…

- Je comprend très bien, l'interrompit le blond sèchement. Je ne dois pas quitter Poudlard, me balader seul ou donner la moindre occasion au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps de me capturer pour me torturer et attirer Potter dans ses griffes, j'ai saisi. Tu crois vraiment que ça l'arrêtera ? Si Lucius est avec lui, je doute que je sois en sécurité quelque part, même ici.

Après tout, Lucius n'était-il pas le plus grand homophobe que la terre ait jamais porté ? Dès qu'il aurait vu ce journal, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, il voudrait laver l'honneur des Malfoy en sacrifiant la petite pédale qui était son héritier. Et si en plus, ça servait les intérêts du Lord, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Dire qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser.

Son parrain soupira de lassitude. Draco réalisa qu'il était surement aussi inquiet que lui. Il connaissait assez Lucius pour savoir de quoi il était capable.

- Tant que tu ne sors pas de Poudlard, tu es en sécurité. Je te l'assure.

- Comment va ma mère ? demanda-t-il, changeant volontairement de sujet.

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille ? Elle est partie directement après la fin de la réunion pour se terrer au manoir. J'irais la voir tout à l'heure.

Draco encaissa en silence et sans sourciller le faitque sa mère était à Poudlard quelques minutes plus tôt et n'avait pas pris la peine de venir le voir elle-même. Elle devait être horriblement déçue. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle l'apprenne comme ça. Comment avait-elle réagi en ouvrant le journal ? S'était-elle sentie mal ? Avait-elle pris un verre pour se remettre (trait de famille caractéristique) ? Où avait-elle passé ses nerfs sur leur elfe ? Surement les trois.

Il demanda gentiment à Sev de le laisser et ce dernier s'exécuta comprenant surement qu'il avait besoin de rester seul. Draco se retrouva confronté au silence de sa chambre et alla ouvrir une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Il se demandait anxieusement si Potter viendrait ce soir. Surement pas. Après tout, il devait être catastrophé par la une du journal. Il n'avait surement aucune envie de le voir. Pourtant… Il espérait quand même qu'il viendrait. Il n'aurait voulu la présence de personne d'autre ce soir. Sauf peut-être sa mère… On pouvait toujours rêver.

**Fin du flash-back (J'ai fait court ! J'ai fait court ! Miracle. Hé, je sais que tout le monde s'en fout, mais j'ai déjà vu un chapitre qui faisait la taille de mon FB. Auteurs, ceci est INADMISSIBLE ! Oui, je m'égare…)**

- Perdu dans tes pensées ?

Draco sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé. Il était surpris que quelqu'un soit entré sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. Il regarda vers la cheminée qui abritait toujours le même feu que tout à l'heure sans aucune tête flottant au milieu pour expliquer les mots qu'il avait entendu distinctement. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui en espérant ne pas commencer à devenir fou.

- Haha, où suis-je ?

La voix venait de la porte, mais il n'y avait personne. Draco s'en approcha quand même, agacé.

- Qui es-tu ? dit-il au vide, se sentant très stupide et vaguement inquiet.

Qui que ce soit, il était invisible et ce n'était pas Potter. Donc, ils étaient venu le chercher. Autant pour les pseudo-mesures de sécurité de Dumby. La voix rit encore une fois et Draco la reconnut. Il adopta un air neutre tandis que son cœur s'emballait.

- C'est bon, Nott, montre toi.

Et la voix obéit. Juste face à lui, Nott apparut, un sourire froid aux lèvres. Il tenait un lilliputien dans la main, une créature connue pour son don de disparaître. Avec l'instrument approprié, un sorcier peut l'utiliser pour se rendre lui-même invisible. Il avait bien fallu que Draco se cultive compte tenu de la nullité des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il attendit que Nott parle.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois un peu moins calme.

Draco haussa un sourcil ironique et ne répondit pas. Décidé à faire comme sila présence de son camarade de classe dans sa chambre, aujourd'hui précisément, n'avait rien de suspect ou di'nquiétant,il lui proposa polimentun verre. Le sourire de Nott s'agrandit, surement quand il réalisa que le blondn'allait pas paniquer et tenter quelque chose de stupide,et il accepta le verre. Ils s'assirent face à face et Draco lui servit, sans s'enquérir s'il aimait la boisson ou non, un verre du whisky dont il s'abreuvait depuis la veille.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Nott ? demanda-t-il après un moment faisant un effort pour paraitre moins loin qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

- Tu te le demandes vraiment ?

- Non, admit-il avant d'aoujeter avec un sourire ironique,Je m'attendais à ce que celui qui viendrait me chercher soit moins calme.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer la main, répondit Nottsur le même ton.

Draco bénit ses mains de ne pas trembler. En réalité, il ne se sentait ni nerveux, ni inquiet. En plus de l'effet considérablement relaxant qu'avait l'alcool sur son esprit,il avait passé la matinée à s'imaginer ce qui allait bien se produire et il devait avouer que Nott était un scénario plutôt décevant par rapport à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Ne méritait-il pas un siège, une horde de mangemorts, une bataille titanesque ? Visiblement non. Il méritait Nott. C'était passablement insultant. Il avait toujours su que Nott était du côté des mangemorts et de leur maitre même s'il n'avait pas encore reçu la marque. Quand il était encore soucieux de sa neutralité dans la guerre,il l'avait même intégré àl'équipe malgré le fait que ce mec étaitun véritable fléau sur un balai. Un choix stratégique que Nott n'avait jamais du ignorer.

- Tu te doutes que je n'ai pas l'intention de te faciliter la tache non plus, Nott ? répondit-il finalement en s'assurant que sa baguette était toujours dans sa poche.

Petite précaution au cas où. Mais saurait-il encore viser si un affrontement avait lieu ?

- Quand tu sauras ce que je sais, tu me demanderas toi-même de te faire sortir d'ici.

Draco ne répondit pas mais afficha un air clairement sceptique. Rien ne pourrait lui faire quitter Poudlard de plein gré. Nott sourit à nouveau et chercha quelque chose dans sa poche. Le blond se tendit légèrement cependant ce n'était pas une baguette que le brun sortit mais un bout de papier plié en quatre. Il le posa sur la table invitant Draco à l'ouvrir. Sachant qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas le faire, ille dépliaquand même etse retrouvadevant la photo de sa mère et de Remus Lupin. Elle avait été figée comme les photographies moldues et montrait Narcissaembrassant son ancien professeursur le seuil de la porte d'entréedu manoir familial. Ilavait soupconnédès la première fois qu'il les avait vus ensemble que Remus et elle n'était pas que de simples amis. Ilavaitsa confirmation, désormais.Il ne pouvait pas blâmer sa mère d'être infidèle au monstre qui lui servait de mari. Il reposa la photo sur la table et déclara sèchement :

- Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent pour prendre des photos compromettantes.

Il avait trouvé le photographe mystère. Victoire. Ce dernier reprit la photographie et dit l'air de rien :

- A ta réaction, j'en déduis que tu étais au courant. Imagine un peu celle de ton père quand il l'a vue.

Draco dévisageaNott en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer que son cœur venait de louper un battement.

- Pauvre Lucius, continua Nott avec emphase, son fils est gay et sa femme le trompe avec un loup-garou. Il y a de quoi devenir violent, tu ne penses pas ?

Voyant que le blond ne voulait toujours rien dire, il enchaîna :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a ordonné de ne pas faire _trop_ de mal à ta mère avant que tu n'arrives mais je doute qu'il tienne très longtemps. Alors, Draco ? Tu vas me suivre maintenant ?

Il n'y avait _presque_ rien qui pourrait lui faire quitter Poudlard. Il savait bien sur que c'était un piège, qu'en aucun cas il ne pourrait changer quelque chose si il y allait mais comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Il devait dire non. Mais même s'il le faisait, Nott ne le laisserait surement pas s'en tirer de la sorte et il serait emmené de force. Il y avait toujours une chance pour qu'on le remarque et qu'on arrête l'autre apprenti mangemort mais sa mère ? Il pouvait prévenir l'Ordre qu'elle était en danger mais arriveraient-ils à temps ? D'un autre côté, s'il y allait, il ne pouvait tout de même pas espérer que Lucius lâche l'affaire si facilement. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que tout ça ne soit qu'un leurre et qu'à ce moment, sa mère soit tranquillement occupée à déprimer dans sa chambre. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné à ton père de le rejoindre dès que tu arriveras. Ta mère aura la possibilité de fuir, s'il ne la tue pas pendant que tu réfléchis. Qui sait ce qu'il lui fait à l'heure où nous parlons ? Il était tellement furieux quand…

- Ça va la ferme ! s'emporta Draco en se levant. Je vais te suivre espèce de salopard.

Nott sourit et Draco serra les poings. Il pouvait toujours lui lancer un sort et foncer chez lui. S'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnesqui l'attendait lui et l'autre condans le couloir. Dumbledore avait bloqué sa cheminée. Pour sa sécurité, bien entendu. Il perdit ce déjà très mince espoir quand Nott se leva et lui demanda :

- Ta baguette, Malfoy.

Draco grogna de rage en lui tendant. Lorsque Nott la prit, il maintient sa prise.

- Je veux que nous allions d'abord au Manoir Malfoy. Je veux m'assurer moi-même que ma mère sera en sécurité.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses se présenteraient chez lui mais il aurait toujours plus de champ de manœuvre là-bas qu'ici. Ok, surement pas. De toute façon, il était coincé. Quitte àse faire capturer au moinsil s'assurerait que samère n'aurait rien, elle.Nott acquiesca et rangea la baguette du blonddans la poche de sa cape avant de l'inviter à sortir premier. Draco soupira et pour la première fois de la journée, sortit de sa chambre. Harry n'était plus là bien sur, par contre, un septième année de Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait que de vue les attendait. Nott et lui échangèrent un regard et finalement ils se mirent de chaque côté de lui et l'entraînèrent dans les profondeurs du château. Déjà que sa chambre était placée au fin fond des cachots et que pas une âme n'y passait, l'endroit où ils l'emmenèrent aurait pu être qualifié d'unanimement oublié. Ils traversèrent en silence une demi-douzaine de couloirs déserts avant d'entrer dans une salle comme les autres. Il y avait une autre personne à les attendre à l'intérieur.

- Pansy ! s'exclama-t-il complètement surpris.

Elle le semblait autant. Elle regarda alternativement les trois garçons.

- C'est… C'est Draco, le colis !

- Les ordres sont les ordres, Pansy, répondit simplement Nott.

Pansy pinça les lèvres et Draco espéra un quart de seconde qu'elle fasse quelque chose mais elle hocha finalement la tête et s'écarta sur leur passage dévoilant une table antique. Il y trônait un livre basique sur les enchantements. Un Portoloin. Les deux garçons touchèrent le livre du bout des doigts et Draco, après une dernière hésitation (et un dernier regard vers Pansy qui regardait consciensieusement le sol), les imita.

- A trois. Un…

Il était irrémédiablement en train de faire une connerie. Même si ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix à un moment donné. Où étaitdonc la foutuesécurité mise en place pour lui ! En train de diner comme le reste de Poudlard pendant qu'on l'emmenait voir l'Autre !

- Deux… continua les Serdaigle.

- _Stupefix _! cria soudain Pansy.

Lesort atteint le Serdaigle qui se figea. Nott semblait s'y attendre car il lui envoya un sort pratiquement au même moment. Elle heurta le mur et s'effondra inanimée.

- Je me doutais que cette conne tenterait quelque chose de stupide. Elle doit tenir à toi.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et reposa sa main sur le livre. Nott l'imita, le gardant en joue avec sa baguette de l'autre main. Il ne prit pas la peine de compter et marmonna quelque chose. Draco ressentit une secousse au niveau du nombril et l'instant d'après il atterrissait lourdement sur le sol de son propre salon. Il n'y avait personne. Draco était surpris :

- J'espérais une horde de mangemorts pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Je suis déçu, dit-il avec ironie.

Nott allait répondre quand un bruit de verre brisé retentit quelque part dans le château suivis de hurlements. Mais ce n'était pas des cris de douleurs. Draco garda cette pensée à l'esprit dans l'espoir de se détendre. Nott l'emmena dans l'une des salles à manger. Trois mangemorts les y attendaient. Ils avaient donc tout prévu. Son "camarade" de classe donna sa baguette à l'un d'eux avant de se tourner vers le blond. Il luilanca le portoloin et partit sans un mot de plus. Pour que Dumbledore ne le soupçonne pas, certainement. Comme si le directeur n'était pas au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans son château.

- IL NE VIENDRA JAMAIS, PAUVRE DEGENERE !IL N'EST PAS AUSSI STUPIDE QUE TOI ! hurla quelqu'un que le blond identifia comme sa mère.

Un autre bruit de casse retentit suivi d'un sortilège. Sa mère cria. Draco se précipita dans la pièce avant que les mangemorts n'aient pu faire un mouvement. Son père était là, la baguette tendue vers Narcissa qui se tordait de douleur à ses pieds,en hurlant. Il essaya de la rejoindre mais deux des mangemorts masqués le maintenirent en arrière par les épaules. Il se débattit furieusement.

- LACHEZ-MOI, hurla-t-il sans espoir qu'ils obéissent.

C'eut au moins l'avantage de faire réagir son père. Il baissa sa baguette et se tourna vers lui.

- La famille est au complet, énonça-t-il froidement. Tu vois que ton fils est stupide, Cissy.

Cette dernière se relevait déjà. Il y avait du sang qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle avait du se mordre la langue de douleur. En tous cas, elle semblait s'en moquer. Elle jeta un regard horrifié à Draco toujours ceinturé par les deux hommes. Il eutle temps de lire dans son regard qu'elle était à la fois terrifiéepour lui et horriblement en colère qu'il se trouve là.

- Abruti, dit-elle simplement avant d'empoigner un couteau de cuisine sur le plan de travail à côté d'elle.

Elle lança vers Lucius. Il esquiva (malheureusement) justeà temps. Il la regarda un instant avec comme de l'incrédulité dans les yeux avant de demander, sarcastique :

- Est-celàune façon de traiter ton mari, Cissy ?

- Il y a bien longtemps que tu n'es plus mon mari, Lucius, répliqua-t-elle sèchement le défiant du regard.

Il l'empoigna rudement par le bras.

- Serait-ce depuis que tu t'envoies ce loup-garou ? Il baise bien j'espère ?

- Milles fois mieux que tu ne le pourras jamais, siffla-t-elle avant de lui cracher au visage.

Il la plaqua soudain contre le mur, lui enserrant la gorge. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Draco la vit être soulevée du sol.

- Lâche-là ! cria-t-il en se débattant encore et toujours.

Mais ils le tenaient fermement. Son père l'ignora.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite salope, éructa-t-il en enserrant sa prise autour de sa gorge.

Draco l'entendit suffoquer et se débattit de plus belle. En vain.

- MAIS LACHE-LA PUTAIN ! LACHE-LA JE TE DIS !

- Et ton pédé de fils tient de toi pour s'envoyer Harry Potter. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuera…

- JE VAIS TE TUER ESPECE DE SALOP !

Son père ricana et un des mangemorts lui donna un coup de poing dans la machoire.

- A…Arrête, dit Narcissafaiblement, le souffle lui manquant.

- Je te suis... dit péniblement Draco. Laisse-là, je te suis, t'entends ?

- Lucius, lache-la, ordonna sevèrementle troisième mangemort.

Ce dernier hésita encore quelques secondes avant de lacher enfin prise. Narcissa s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant la gorge et respira intensément. Les mangemorts lâchèrent enfin Draco qui se précipita vers elle. Après qu'elle eut reprit son souffle, il lui tendit le portoloin.

- Ça te mènera à Poudlard, dit-il simplement.

Pour toute réponse, elle jeta le livre à travers la pièce.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Draco. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté à Poudlard ?

Sa voix avait pris un ton désespéré.

- Mère… commença-t-il.

Lucius l'interrompit en tendant à nouveau le livre à Narcissa :

- Prends ce portoloin, femme. A moins que tu ne veuilles mourir tout de suite.

- Pour une fois que Lucius dit quelque chose de sensé, ironisa Draco avec un sourire sinistre. Prends ce livre.

Elle les regarda tous les deux alternativement avant de s'arrêter sur lui.

- Draco…

Il lui jeta un regard implorant. Finalement, elle se saisit du portoloin avec rage.

- Je te tuerai, dit-elle à Lucius avec fougue.

Il sourit froidement à la menace. L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu. Lucius lui parla :

- Tu peux t'estimer chanceux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ait demandé de te ramener. Quoiqu'il te fasse dans les heures à venir, ce sera toujours moins douloureux que le sort que je t'aurais réservé. Tu es ma plus grande honte.

-Il y a longtemps que ton avis ou même ta pathétique existence ont cessé de m'importer, Père,répliqua-t-il en serrant les dents.

Lucius plaça sa baguette sous la gorge de son fils et marmonna :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer, honte de mon sang.

Quitte à mourir, il préférait que ce soit dans sa cuisine, de la main de son père, sans aucun Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Potter comme spectateur.

- Les ordres sont les ordres, dit le mangemort derrière Draco.

Ça semblait être le leitmotiv des mangemorts. Lucius baissa finalement sa baguette et le garçon suivit son 'escorte' jusqu'à un autre Portoloin.

oO°Oo

Il était arrivé avec les autres mangemorts dans une pièce très sombre.Machin-dont-on-taira-le-nom les y attendait, visiblement particulièrement ravi. C'était la première fois que Draco voyait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son visage inhumain était déformé par ce qu'il pouvait identifier comme de la joie. On le poussa vers lui. Dès qu'il croisa son regard injecté de sang, il sentit la peur affluer dans tout son corps et lutta pour ne rien montrer.

- Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer, dit-il d'une voix sifflante remplie de contentement. Alors Draco ? Comment vais-je te torturer ?

Toutes ses pensées étaient pour Harry qui allait voir tout ce qui allait suivre. Il était presque plus inquiet pour lui et ce qu'il allait vivre que pour son propre sort. Presque.

- Approche, Lucius, dit-Il.

Lucius obéit et s'avanca à la même hauteur que Draco.

- Pour une fois que tu accomplis brillamment une mission, je vais te récompenser. C'est toi qui vas t'amuser avec Draco aujourd'hui…

Il y en aurait au moins deux de satisfait ce soir, pensa sombrement Draco. Lucius sembla effectivement ravi. Les mangemorts restants sortirent et le jeune homme se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. S'il y avait moyen de se préparer un tant soit peu à ça. Il ne vit pas venir le premier Doloris. Son père avait du utiliser un sortilège informulé. La douleur l'enveloppa et ses propres cris lui semblèrent lointains. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la douleur reflua pour laisser place à une peine plus diffuse. Il était tombé bien évidemment. Son père lui apparaissait flou comme le reste de la pièce. Il entenditMachin dire :

- Ce serait dommage que Draco meure si vite, n'est ce pas, Harry ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pasà proprement parler un combat équitable.

Quelque chose tomba près de lui.

- Prends ta baguette et relève toi, Draco, ordonna-t-Il.

Le blond trouva Merlin sait où la force de saisir sa baguette et de se remettre debout. Le sol tanguait sous ses pieds.

- _Nous _voulons un duel. Malfoy Père contre Malfoy Fils, dit-Il avec amusement.

Son père souriait cruellement.

- Tueras-tu ton père, Draco ? continua Machind'un ton joyeux. Il le mérite. Si tu ne le fais, je m'en chargerai de toute manière.

Cela eut l'avantage de faire perdre son sourire au mangemort. Il frissonna.

- Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as vendu, Père ? ricana Draco en prenant une position de combat malgré la douleur.

Y penser ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée. Il ne devait penser qu'au duel. Survivre jusqu'à ce quelqu'un vienne. Car quelqu'un viendrait forcement, n'est ce pas ?

- Je t'ai vendu parce que tu es la pute du Survivant, cracha Lucius avant de lui lancer un autre sortilège informulé.

Son père était un très bon Legimens et Draco débutant dans cette partie de la magie ne sut parer son sortilège. Une violente douleur au ventre le fit se plier en d'eux. Il posa les mains sur son abdomen et vit qu'il saignait abondamment. Ha ha, il aurait tenu trente secondes. Un exploit. S'il s'en sortait vivant, il faudrait que Harry lui explique comment il parvenait toujours à s'en tirer pratiquement indemne. Harry… Il l'écoutait maintenant. Il avait le temps de lui dire une dernière chose. Il se redressa autant qu'il put.

- Je ne suis pas la pute du Survivant, affirma-t-il douloureusement. Je l'aime.

Un cri inhumain retentit soudain et une force mystérieuse l'envoya se fracasser un meuble quelconque. Sa tête heurta quelque chose de particulièrement dur et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

**Hum… Voilà pour information, la plupart du temps, le com en fin de chapitre c'est mes impressions JUSTE après avoir fini de l'écrire (c'est pour ca que souvent je dis, on est jeudi alors qu'en réalité on est plutôt samedi quand vous le lisez) Bref, c'était pour celles qui se seraient demandé si je n'avais pas un problème avec mon calendrier! Donc, comme chaque semaine voici les réactions à chaud de Kirjana.**

**_Nous sommes mercredi, pour information. Je pars en Angleterre demain. Je sais tout le monde s'en fout mais j'avais envie de préciser. Et comme juste après je me barre voir le château Versailles (tout un évènement, je ne l'ai jamais vu qu'en photo moi) et bien, je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews avant lundi. Toutes mes excuses, mais je vous adore tous (même ceux qui ne mettent pas de reviews). J'espère comme toujours que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Vous voulez mes impressions ? Après deux réécritures, il me plait bien pour une fois. Maintenant si vous le considérez comme nul à chier, je vous comprends. Allez je vous kiffe tous super fort (oui, même toi, pitite lectrice qui me lit sans reviewer, JE TE KIFFE !) _**


	17. Sirius et Severus IX

**Sirius et Severus IX**

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Pairing** : SB/SS, DM/HP + quelques autres couples (notamment NM/RL)

**Note de l'autrice : **Vous pouvez me huer et me hurler dessus via review, je comprendrais ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard inadmissible et cruel. Je pourrais vous donner plein d'excuses d'ailleurs : Les examens, les fêtes d'après examens, les vacances, ect… Mais bon, surtout, je crois que j'ai fait une overdose de cette fanfic. Et bon… Ecrire ce chapitre, c'était mettre fin à toutes les intrigues de Sirius (celui qui dit "Mais quelles intrigues ?", je le tue) et j'ai réalisé que… J'étais pas franchement en avance. Soit. Il est là, non ? Avec deux mois de retard mais il est quand même là. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous ne serez pas déçu. Et merci pour toutes vos reviews (21, quand même !), je vous adore !

**Résumé indispensable :** Après des années de haine pour un Voldy et des mains froides, Sirius et Severus se sont finalement rendus compte qu'ils étaient encore attirés l'un par l'autre. Alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre aux avances de l'autre, Severus réalisant qu'il aimait Sirius, décida qu'il lui fallait plus. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il lui dit : _Plus_ laissant Sirius, méchamment perdu.  
Harry et Draco s'aiment. Du moins, Draco aime Harry et Harry admet (enfin) qu'il ressent quelque chose pour le blond mais de là à parler d'amour… Alors qu'ils auraient pu calmement apprendre à s'exprimer (et Dieu sait qu'ils ont foutrement besoin d'un cours intensif) les évènements se précipitent lorsqu'une photo explicite d'eux prise à leur insu par Nott, un aspirant mangemort, parait en première page de l'édition du soir de la Gazette des sorciers. Précédée de peu par l'évasion d'un Lucius Malfoy furax de retrouver son fils dans les bras de Potter et sa femme dans ceux d'un loup-garou. Alors qu'une sécurité un peu laxiste se met en place pour protéger Draco, Harry décide qu'il est temps dans finir avec Voldemort et son destin et prépare avec Dumbledore la bataille finale. Il en avertit d'ailleurs Ron et Hermione (ainsi que pour son histoire avec Draco) qui décident de l'accompagner, ce jour là. Le lendemain après-midi, Nott vient chercher le blond qui mi-consentant, mi-contraint, le suit jusqu'au manoir Malfoy. Après une bagarre violente entre ses parents, Narcissa retourne à Poudlard et les Malfoy père et fils rendent "visite" à Voldemort. Après un duel très court entre Lucius et son fils, Draco est sévèrement touché au ventre et décide de dire à Harry par le biais de Voldemort qu'il l'aime. A cet instant, une vive lumière blanche le percute et il perd connaissance.

**Petits détails pas si importants : **Severus est sorti avec un moldu psychiatre il y a cinq ans. Pansy était, elle aussi, avec Nott mais lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était Draco qu'il fallait livrer à Voldemort, elle essaya sans succès de l'aider. Kaoru est la petite amie officielle de Kisa mais cette dernière s'est quand même "amusée" avec Ginny. Narcissa a refusé catégoriquement qu'on mette Remus au courant de l'imminence de la bataille finale ainsi que de l'évasion de Lucius.

**Voilà, vous savez tout. Enjoyez !

* * *

**

_Lorsqu'il est entré, j'étais en train de déprimer aux côtés de Buck. La noble maison des Black fait cet effet aux gens lorsqu'ils y restent trop longtemps. Ou peut-être que ça ne fait ça qu'à moi. Toujours est-il que tout dans cette demeure, me rappelle une époque maudite de ma vie que j'espérais oublier à jamais. Je trouvais avoir bien assez revécu mon ancienne et horrible vie ici grâce aux Détraqueurs pour en être définitivement débarrassé mais non... Et comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que se morfondre depuis l'accident d'Arthur (qui en soi, avait seulement contribué à me faire me sentir plus inutile encore) c'est ce que je faisais. Ça occupait les journées et ça convenait à l'ambiance de la maison. Quand il est entré donc, je parlais à Buck (c'est toujours mieux que parler tout seul, vous me direz, mais c'est quand même pitoyable). Je lui disais combien Dumbledore m'avait déçu et combien j'avais de la rancune envers le monde entier. Aussi bien envers le vieux qui m'avait cloitré ici, qu'envers Harry qui me laissait seul, envers Remus qui avait pitié de moi et Snape qui ne loupait pas une seule occasion de me rabaisser. En réalité, cette maison me rendait aigri, acariâtre, méchant même. Evidemment, il a fallu qu'il arrive au moment où je parlais de lui. Snape. Merlin sait combien de temps il m'a écouté parler jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement de Buck ne me fasse tourner la tête vers la porte. Parfois, Kreattur avait la sale manie de m'écouter parler et en me retournant, je m'attendais à voir son immonde face. Mais non, j'ai eu droit à celle de Snape. Qui semblait… Bizarre. Au fait, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour déchiffrer les expressions de cet abruti. Toujours est-il que le voir (et réaliser qu'il m'avait surement écouté cinq bonnes minutes parler de lui tout seul) a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase._

- _Qu'est ce que tu fous là ! ai-je sifflé._

_Il n'a rien répondu et je me suis redressé._

- _Tu es venu constater une nouvelle fois comme la vie de ce salopard de Sirius Black est triste, c'est ça ? Oui, regardez bien, il parle tout seul ! Marrez vous bien, c'est le type le plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais vu ! Ha, j'imagine que tu dois être très satisfait maintenant. _

_Je me suis mis à rire comme un dément sans pouvoir m'arrêter. C'était plus fort que moi. Mais pour mon plus grand malheur, mes éclats de rire se sont transformés en sanglots et je me suis mis à pleurer. Pleurer. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je plus pleuré ? Il n'y avait bien que cette prison et l'air moqueur de Snape pour me pousser à ça…J'ai essuyé ses foutues larmes d'un geste rageur, à la fois furieux contre moi-même et surtout contre ce connard qui restait planté là à prendre racine en me regardant me ridiculiser. _

_Je lui ai dis finalement, plus calme :_

- _T'es venu te moquer, alors fais-le vite et vas-t-en._

_Mais contre toute prévision, il a simplement dit, l'air très affecté (et c'est franchement pénible pour moi de le dire) :_

- _Sirius…_

_Il avait la voix qu'on ne lui entend jamais. Celle de la pitié. L'impitoyable Snape avait pitié de moi. Pitié. J'en revenais pas. _

- _Ah non… Tout mais pas ça. Ta putain de compassion arrive avec vingt ans de retard alors tu te la cases où je pense et tu te casse. _

_Evidemment, il n'en a rien fait. Voldemort sortira le drapeau blanc quand Snape m'obéira. _

- _Vingt ans de retard, a répété l'autre sur un ton étrange. _

_Je l'ai pris comme un "Comment ça, vingt ans de retard ? Mais de quoi ce perdu est-il ne train de me parler ?" et lui ai donc donné "cordialement" l'explication :_

- _Oui, Snape Vingt ans de retard ! Ta pitié, il me la fallait foutrement plus tôt ! Mais Severus, le petit mangemort, était bien trop émerveillé pas le graaaaand Voldemort pour ne serait-ce que penser à ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Et ce que t'as laissé derrière toi, c'est moi. Deux fois ! Mais rien à foutre de Sirius qui a été assez con pour te croire deux fois. _

_Le Pire, c'était encore les deux fois. Une seule désillusion aurait amplement suffi mais il avait fallu que je me fasse avoir à deux reprises par ce type. Il conclut :_

- _Alors, joue l'égoïste une fois de plus, tu veux ? C'est ce qui te va le mieux_

_Tout au long de mon petit monologue de désabusé de la vie, son visage s'était durci. A présent, je pouvais clairement dire qu'il était énervé voire furieux. Objectif atteint ?_

- _Tu es mal placé pour me traiter d'égoïste, Black._

_Il m'appelle Black. Retour à l'ordre à peu normal des choses. Restait le sujet._

- _Toi qui adores tant jouer les martyrs dans cette "histoire". Ça t'est bien égal que ça ait pu être pénible pour moi aussi ? Je suis certain que tu n'as jamais imaginé ce que j'ai pu ressentir, n'est ce pas ? _

- _Si, ai-je répliqué. Le soulagement, la joie (sadique), ce genre de choses…_

_Il a eut un rire sans joie :_

- _T'as raison, c'était vraiment jouissif, a-t-il fait sarcastique. Ça me tue que tu penses que même ça, c'était un mensonge…_

- _Je devrais te faire confiance, c'est ça ? Y a pas un type assez dérangé sur Terre pour se risquer à un truc pareil. Moi encore moins les autres !_

_Mes deux leçons m'avaient amplement suffi, merci._

- _Bien, a-t-il fait Snape d'une voix plus calme. La solitude te rend encore plus con que d'habitude, Black. Rien d'étonnant à ce que personne ne vienne te voir. _

_Sur ce et accompagné d'un regard meurtrier de ma part, il s'en est allé. Et Sirius resta seul avec son hippogriffe et ils ne vécurent pas heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps…_

Sirius reprit ses esprits peu après et décida qu'il était temps de s'allumer une cigarette. Il ne se demandait plus pourquoi il faisait ces rêves étranges. Remus était passé tout à l'heure et lui avait tout raconté. Au départ, bien sur, ce n'était pas le but de sa visite. Il était avant tout venu parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa bien-aimée, Narcissa, qui évidemment n'avait pas parlé à Remus des récents évènements (rien de si important, juste l'évasion de son mari) et ne voulait d'ailleurs pas qu'on le prévienne. Mais Sirius rechignait à ne rien dire au loup-garou alors pour dévier la conversation, ils avaient parlé de Snape…

**Flash-back traditionnel (on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes)**

Ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que Lucius, l'homme rendu cocu par Moony, était en liberté et ce dernier n'en savait toujours rien. En tant que meilleur ami, il avait depuis son arrivée, très envie de le raconter à Remus mais la fermait tant bien que mal et écoutait patiemment les lamentations du lycanthrope. "Et elle ne veut pas que je vienne la voir, et elle se terre dans son manoir depuis hier, et je ne sais pas si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, et je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir vu qu'elle a fermé sa cheminée, et je ne sais plus, Sirius, que faut-il que je fasse, hin ? »

Bon, il exagérait. Même dans la plus catastrophique des situations, Moony avait toujours cette attitude calme, frôlant le laxisme. Il se demandait juste ce qu'avait sa douce dulcinée. Et Sirius regrettait amèrement d'être au courant de leur récente idylle. Jouer les « Sos cœurs brisés » alors qu'il était lui-même perplexe quant à ses relations avec Snape, c'était plutôt pénible.

- Bon, récapitulons, dit soudain Remus en se rasseyant face à son ami.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir qu'il ne daigna même pas rendre discret. C'était sans exagérer leur douzième « récapitulons » et il commençait à en avoir assez. Comme prévu, Remus l'ignora royalement et reprit les évènements de la veille un par un. Il connaissait désormais l'emploi du temps complet du lycanthrope. D'abord, il s'était réveillé aux côtés de sa cousine après ce qui avait du être une nuit bestiale, ensuite il lui avait apporté le petit déjeuner au lit comme un parfait amant, après quoi ils avaient parlés toute la matinée (chacun d'eux étant à leur façon au chômage) avant que Remus ne se rappelle ce diner avec son vieux père et ne parte au environ de quatorze heures. Quand il avait quitté Narcissa, elle avait l'air « parfaitement de bonne humeur », dixit Remus. Puis au soir, il était arrivé chez elle, comme d'habitude mais l'un des elfes l'avait renvoyé chez lui en affirmant que la maîtresse de maison s'était absentée. Il avait alors attendu le lendemain pour la contacter et elle lui avait répondu par hibou : « Je ne suis pas d'humeur Remus, tu devrais m'éviter quelques jours ». Et juste après cette magnifique lettre précise et concrète, Remus avait réfléchi, pensé, médité et était finalement arrivé à la conclusion que seul Padfoot son grand ami pouvait éclairer sa lanterne sur le mystère des femmes. Ce qui était passablement alarmant en soi car dans une situation normale, cette idée n'aurait jamais du traverser l'esprit de Moony.

Néanmoins, il avait raison.

Mais Sirius ne pouvait juste rien dire. Sa cousine devait être actuellement, soit en train de boire dans son immense jardin en pleurant sur son pauvre sort de femme au mari revenu, soit occupée à hurler sur son comptable pour qu'il bloque tous les comptes des Malfoy de peur de se retrouver comme une femme dont le mari est parti avec la fortune familiale et n'est pas revenu. Il penchait plus pour la première option. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser avec son fils gay à la une des journaux en prime. Evidemment, Sirius avait du se taper toute la théorie selon laquelle Narcissa était _sous le choc_ et avait besoin _d'être seule_ pour _faire le point_. Remus ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de lui pour ça. Et indéfiniment perdu, il retombait dans les « reprenons ». Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois et interrompit Remus dans la reconstitution mentale et orale de sa journée d'hier.

- Moony, elle a besoin de se remettre de la liaison perverse qu'entretient son fils avec mon filleul. Seule. TOUTE seule. Tu n'as rien fait, laisse lui le temps. Dans quelques jours, ou semaines…

Voire quelques mois.

- Ça sera passé, finit-il avec une grimace.

- Peut-être… admit calmement le loup. Mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose…

- Moony, laisse tomber deux secondes l'énigme perpétuelle qu'est ma cousine et écoute mes propres malheurs, tu veux bien ?

Il devait admettre que c'était une pathétique tentative de changer de sujet.

- Severus ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir qui tira un petit sourire à son ami. Allez, au moins, ça le faisait sourire.

- Non, éructa-t-il finalement, profondément agacé quand même.

Avant de réaliser qu'il était plus facile de parler de Snape que d'autre chose. Après tout, c'était le seul sujet sur lequel il n'avait pas besoin de mentir par omission. Evidemment, il aurait préféré parler plutôt de Harry, de sa nouvelle idée d'affronter Voldemort (chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas) mais ça faisait malheureusement partie des choses que Moony devait ignorer.

- Mouais d'accord, c'est Snape, mentit à moitié Sirius, résigné.

Mais était-ce mentir ? A vrai dire, il avait autant de perplexité à propos de la décision d'Harry que de celle de Snape.

_Alors, QUE veux-tu, Snape ?_

_Plus._

Non, mais c'était sensé vouloir dire quoi, ça !

D'accord, en réalité Sirius comprenait parfaitement ce que signifiait ce _Plus _mais, sincèrement, il préférait l'ignorer.

- Je savais bien que Severus te tourmentait, fit Remus, avec un air un peu trop victorieux. Raconte moi donc la suite de votre palpitante histoire.

- Il n'y a PAS d'histoire, grogna-t-il.

Et ce n'était pas SA faute s'il n'en avait pas d'ailleurs !

Le sourire de Remus s'agrandit :

- Mais on dirait bien que ça te dérange…

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Sirius n'admette à voix basse que ça le dérangeait peut-être un tout (tout) petit peu. Voyant venir les exclamations de joie de son ami (sans oublier : sablage du champagne et ouverture des « Célébrations »), il ajouta rapidement :

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait un truc sérieux.

En effet, Remus ne sauta pas de joie et resta choqué :

- Il t'a dit qu'il voulait un « truc sérieux » ? Severus ! Severus Snape t'a dit qu'il voulait… !

- Enfin, à sa façon. Avec ses sous-entendus ambigus légendaires, corrigea-t-il en grimaçant.

- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas plutôt ce que tu as préféré entendre ?

…

Qu'est encore l'amitié dans ce monde cruel ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je te crois, assura Remus en souriant à nouveau. Qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?

- Et bien, il est parti, expliqua bêtement Sirius.

- Tu l'as laissé partir ? s'indigna l'autre.

- Et alors ? J'aurais du le rattraper pour la vingtième fois de la journée ! De toute façon, je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire. _Plus_ ! Il a pété un plomb !

Le surmenage, le stress de ses derniers jours ou le manque d'alcool avait fini de rendre le maitre des potions fou. _Plus_… Entre eux. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était sans espoir.

Il y a à peine deux semaines, ils se haïssaient encore. Sans oublier, qu'ils traînaient derrière eux un passé plutôt chargé et pas franchement joyeux, qui ne semblait pas vraiment s'améliorer au vu des derniers évènements. Que croyait-il ? Qu'ils allaient sortir ensemble, oublier tous les problèmes et vivre heureux ?

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse avoir une relation sérieuse ensemble, fit-il finalement. En fait, en parler c'est déjà bizarre.

Remus ne dit rien et Sirius lui jeta un regard étonné. Le loup-garou avait le visage fermé. Il lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Sirius, tu ne peux pas arrêter de te voiler la face deux minutes ?

- Me voiler la face ? Sur quoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

- Tous ces rêves que tu fais actuellement, qu'est ce qu'ils te montrent ?

- Des erreurs du passé, répondit-il amèrement.

Remus soupira.

- Sérieusement, Sirius.

Il repassa mentalement tous les rêves bizarres qu'il avait fait et réalisa trois choses simultanément. La première c'était que tous ou presque avaient un rapport avec Snape. Qu'ils étaient vraiment trop nombreux et précis pour en être vraiment. Et qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à Remus.

- Comment tu es au courant pour ces rêves ? Si c'en sont ?

- Ce ne sont pas des rêves, fit Remus. Je t'ai jeté un sort de Réminiscence…

Au départ, il l'avait soupçonné. Que ce soit des Réminiscences bien sur, pas que Remus puisse lui lancer ce sortilège. Mais étrangement, au fil des jours, l'idée lui avait semblé invraisemblable. En fait, les évènements lui avaient fait oublier sa certitude du début. Sans parler qu'il croyait que c'était l'œuvre de Snape et qu'au fil des réminiscences, cette hypothèse c'était avéré fausse pour la simple raison qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé de la plupart de ces moments dont il rêvait. Mais à Remus, si. Tous.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix mais il l'était quand même. En colère.

- Parce que Narcissa et moi, nous en avions marre de vous voir tous les deux comme ça.

- Comme ça quoi ? fit-il d'une voix plus forte.

Il n'en revenait pas que sa cousine soit aussi dans ce coup foireux.

- Tristes.

- Tristes ? Tristes ! Je ne suis pas triste !

Remus soupira :

- Enfin, ouvre les yeux Padfoot ! Tu accumules les histoires sans lendemain depuis des années. A chaque fois que ça devient sérieux, tu t'enfuis en courant. Et il est exactement comme toi. Que ce soit avec Bellatrix ou avec ce moldu, à chaque fois qu'une histoire sérieuse s'est présentée, il est parti. Et ça, depuis que vous êtes sorti ensemble !

Un moldu ? Quel moldu !

Il refoula cette question pour le moment.

- Et alors ? s'énerva-t-il. Ça ne veut rien dire ! Et je me fiche pas mal des histoires d'amour de Snape. Plutôt que de manigancer dans mon dos des plans aussi merdiques que cette histoire de réminiscence avec ma cousine, tu devrais comprendre que vivre comme ça me convient et que tout le monde n'a pas ta conception de la vie !

- Donc c'est ça ? Tu vas vivres des histoires sans importance et sans sentiments toute ta vie ?

- Si je te dis que ça me convient !

- Et tu n'as pas l'impression de passer à coté de quelque chose ?

- Non. Les sentiments, j'ai déjà donné et on sait tous les deux comment ça a fini !

Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ça un jour. Plus jamais. De toute manière, les histoires d'amours se terminent toutes un jour et le plus souvent, ce n'est pas un happy end.

- Tu vois que tu ressasses encore cette histoire avec Severus…

- Je ne ressasse pas, fit-il d'une voix calme mais tremblante de colère. C'est une leçon de vie. Ça m'aura au moins appris qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance en amour.

Où on se ramasse. A chaque fois.

- Il faut que tu sois bien triste pour me dire quelque chose d'aussi con.

- Dehors.

Le lycanthrope sembla hésiter un moment avant de sortir finalement, laissant Sirius seul et énervé.

**Fin du Flash-back (je le trouve assez violent moi…)**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se disputait avec Remus, bien sur. Mais la première, c'était de se disputer pour quelque chose dans le genre. La plupart du temps, ils se querellaient sur des futilités (surtout à l'époque de Poudlard) et ils se réconciliaient aussi tôt. Il avait l'impression (non en fait, il était sur) que ça ne se passerait pas de la sorte aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas s'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Remus avait agi dans son dos avec Narcissa pour essayer de le remettre avec Snape et au delà de cette simple histoire de Réminiscence, il avait critiqué ses choix de vie. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'ils ne pensent pas la même chose sur l'amour ? Tant que chacun y trouvait son compte à sa façon, de quoi venait-il se mêler ?

Il le croyait triste. Triste ! Il n'était pas triste et certainement pas à cause de ses histoires d'un soir ou d'un truc comme ça. C'était ridicule.

Mais quelqu'un vient le tirer de ses pensées. La dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir entra dans ses appartements sans prendre la peine de frapper. Snape. Sirius soupira.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? aboya-t-il.

L'autre fronça les sourcils mais sembla décider qu'il valait mieux parer au plus pressé et laisser de côté la mauvaise humeur (très visible) de Sirius.

- Draco et Harry ont disparu.

Sirius eut un petit rire avant de déclarer :

- Peut-être qu'ils s'envoient en l'air.

Il se tapa le regard noir de Snape, bien sur et se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

- Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils ne seraient pas sortis de Poudlard. Du moins pas Harry. Et Draco est bien protégé, non ?

- Et bien, il semblerait qu'il y aie une foutue faille dans ce système de surveillance parce qu'il n'est nulle part ! Alors, j'aimerais que tu reprennes tes esprits et que tu réalises ce que ça veut dire par l'enfer !

- Je réalises bien mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses, au juste !

- Viens avec moi au Manoir Malfoy.

Refoulant les mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge, à savoir « Tu peux bien y aller tout seul », il se leva, prit sa baguette et le suivit en silence.

Sur le chemin, Sirius fut aux prises avec un dilemme cornélien. Parler à Snape pour lui demander plus de détails sur la situation qui lui apparaissait à retard comme relativement grave ou garder le silence ? Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la grande salle dans un silence de mort, il consentit à mettre ses tourments personnels de côté pour Harry. Et Malfoy… En l'occurrence, désormais, il serait difficile de dissocier l'un de l'autre.

- Explique moi ce que tu sais, Snape, demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait plus ou moins conciliant.

- Il y a moins de dix minutes, l'utilisation d'un portoloin a été détectée dans les cachots. Dumbledore a envoyé deux Aurors vérifier l'endroit tandis que celui qui était chargé de la protection de Draco vérifiait qu'il se trouvait toujours bien dans sa chambre. Ils sont revenus pratiquement en même temps avec les corps stupefixés de Pansy Parkinson et Derek Vane. Et Draco n'était plus dans sa chambre. Comme j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il m'a demandé d'aller vérifier avec toi si tout allait bien chez Narcissa. Il croit que c'est certainement un chantage relatif à sa mère qui a fait sortir Draco de Poudlard.

- Mais, il n'était pas sensé être surveillé ? s'énerva Sirius en marchant un peu plus vite.

- Si mais…

Snape hésita un instant avant de répondre :

- Je pense que Dumbledore a pris des mesures pour que Draco ne puisse pas sortir de sa chambre de force. De gré, par contre… C'est comme si c'était précisément ce qu'il avait voulu qu'il se passe.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Dumbledore ne mettrait pas les vies en balance comme ça surtout si Harry est concerné !

Enfin, théoriquement, non, il ne le ferait pas.

- Peut-être qu'il pense que tout ira bien, nota Snape d'un ton dégagé.

Mais comment pouvait-il paraître aussi désinvolte. Sirius avait des envies de le secouer comme un prunier histoire qu'il panique un peu lui aussi. Ne serait-ce que deux minutes, pour qu'il se rassure…

Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés au portail. Snape le regarda sans ralentir l'allure :

- On risque de tomber dans un traquenard, tu en es conscient ?

- Je suis courageux, Snape alors je fonce dans le tas sans me poser de questions. Si t'as peur, je t'autorises à me prendre la main, ironisa-t-il en s'arrêtant juste après avoir franchi le portail.

Evidemment, l'autre lui envoya un regard noir et répliqua sèchement (mais était-ce vraiment la peine de le noter ?) :

- J'ai le sens des réalités, moi.

Le transplanage empêcha à Sirius de l'envoyer se faire foutre. Ils débarquèrent en dehors du manoir et se concertèrent du regard, étonnés. Un sort avait surement été jeté. Sirius défonça la porte d'un sort et pénétra dans la maison.

- Félicitations, Black, s'ils ne savaient pas que nous étions là, ta brillante entrée les aura surement averti.

- Ferme-là, aboya-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il avait entendu un bruit à l'étage. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, espérant pouvoir se fier aux vagues souvenirs de la maison grande comme Buckingham Palace. Ils entendirent une série de craquements sonores et se mirent à courir, sortant tous deux leurs baguette. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce sans fonction particulière et Sirius hésita entre droite et gauche.

- Ils sont partis de toute manière, affirma Severus en se dirigeant vers la gauche.

Il leva sa baguette et poussa une porte. Cela donnait sur une cuisine. L'espace d'un instant, Sirius se demanda quels genres de gens pouvaient bien construire une cuisine au premier étage. Avant qu'il ne voie les traces de sang et de lutte évidente. Il entra à la suite de Snape et ne put que constater qu'en effet, les lieux étaient déserts. Au moins, quelque part, c'était rassurant. Si quelqu'un était mort, les mangemorts n'auraient pas pris la peine de déplacer le corps. Il fit rapidement le tour des autres pièces avoisinantes puis revint à la cuisine en confirmant d'un signe de tête à Snape qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.

- Visiblement, nous sommes arrivés vingt secondes trop tard, commenta-t-il la voix tendue.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à retourner à Poudlard et à essayer de trouver Harry avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Il allait proposer ce plan à l'autre homme mais constata abasourdi que Snape avait fermé les yeux et restait immobile au milieu de la pièce. Il attendit quelque secondes avant de s'énerver. Dans les moments de stress, il était sensible aux énervements soudains :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous, Snape ! Tu sens l'odeur de la pièce pour essayer de les pister ou quoi ?

C'était tout sauf le moment de faire une putain de pause. D'accord, ils étaient arrivés trop tard mais s'il retournaient rapidement à Poudlard, il avaient encore une chance de trouver Harry et peut-être même de sauver Malfoy. Il suffirait de questionner les élèves suspects (qui avaient fatalement participé à ça car aucun membre du corps enseignant n'ignorait qu'il y avait des aspirants mangemorts au sein des élèves) et de demander à Harry de décrire l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort. Bref, c'était pas le moment de méditer comme un con.

- De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi le clébard, répliqua simplement Snape sans bouger pour autant.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils en viennent à se chercher même dans les moments critiques ? Tandis que cet abruti de mangemort faisait le con, Malfoy risquait sa vie et celle d'Harry en même temps.

- Alors ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, par l'enfer ? répéta-t-il essayant de tempérer sa voix.

- Que crois-tu que je fasse, Black ? J'essaie de repérer leur magie pour pouvoir les suivre. Plutôt que de t'époumoner tout seul, ferme-là !

- Je te rappelle aimablement Snape, que les bons petits mangemorts brouillent les pistes lorsqu'ils transplanent. Sinon la guerre serait finie depuis longtemps. Tu n'es pas sensé savoir ce genre de choses ?

- Black, soupira Snape dans un murmure, c'est bien parce que j'ai été un bon petit mangemort à une époque que je sais les retrouver. Maintenant, ferme-là.

A une époque… Façon de parler. Un ange passa, Sirius le laissant se concentrer.

- Ça y est, fit-il finalement. J'y vais. Toi, va chercher Potter.

Quoi ! Hey, une minute ! Sirius le retint par le bras.

- Comment ça "tu y vas" ?

- Je vais chercher Draco, répondit-il avec agacement.

- Tout seul ! s'énerva Sirius (bien qu'il en ignore complètement la raison)

- Oui. Si t'en as fini avec tes questions stupides, le temps presse.

Rien à foutre.

- Donc, Severus Snape va foncer dans la gueule du loup en solitaire, affronter la trentaine de mangemorts qui l'y attendent certainement et défaire Voldemort en personne pour sauver héroïquement un innocent ? le railla-t-il d'un ton furieux. Non, maintenant que tu sais où ils se terrent, on retourne à Poudlard et on y va avec des renforts !

- Sirius Black, le trompe-la-mort, se cachant derrière une horde d'Aurors ? fit-il du même ton sarcastique avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus grave : Mon filleul et Narcissa qui sont là-bas. Tu ferais pareil à ma place.

- Sans aucun doute mais en l'occurrence, ici, je suis le con qui t'empêche de courir te faire tuer.

- On a pas le temps d'aller chercher du renfort. Je pars devant, point.

Sirius s'accorda une demi seconde de réflexion avant de déclarer :

- Je viens avec toi.

Pas moyen de faire autrement. Severus fronça les sourcils, semblant sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il faisait d'Harry. Sirius ne l'oubliait pas, évidemment. Mais s'il sortaient Draco de là avant que…le pire n'arrive, Harry ne foncerais pas faire un coucou à Voldy. Et s'ils arrivaient trop tard, Sirius serait au moins là pour aider Harry lorsqu'il viendrait. Car il viendrait fatalement. Ça crevait les yeux que son filleul était amoureux de Malfoy. Et même si ça le désolait de l'admettre, ce n'était pas le moment de se voiler la face. Résolu, il serra donc plus fermement le bras de Snape et après avoir échangé un dernier regard, ils foncèrent dans la gueule du loup.

.oO°Oo.

Ils réapparurent dans un endroit très sombre où il faisait franchement glacial. Instinctivement, Sirius marmonna _Lumos_, presque en même temps que Snape, et ils purent tous les deux voir où ils se trouvaient. C'était une vaste pièce meublée à la moldue dépourvue de la moindre fenêtre. A la place, il n'y avait que de longs hublots sur un seul pan de mur. Dehors, il faisait nuit.

- Un bateau, s'étonna Sirius.

De tous les quartiers généraux de Voldemort qu'il s'était imaginé, il n'avait jamais pensé à un bateau. Moldu en plus.

- De croisière, précisa Snape. Quelque part au milieu de l'Atlantique nord.

Ça expliquait au moins le froid.

- C'est assez brillant comme idée, continua Snape à voix basse.

C'était clair, Sirius devait l'admette. En cas de bataille, les membres de l'Ordre seraient forcés d'arriver par transplanage, ce qui rendait toute formation de rangs impossible. Et à voir les nombreuses traînées de sang au sol, ils avaient certainement changés tous les passagers en Inferis. Tragiquement intelligent.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de s'extasier sur le génie de Voldemort, fit-il quand même en se dirigeant vers la seule et unique porte de la pièce.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et au moment où il allait la pousser, Severus l'interrompit en posant sa main sur son bras :

- Attends.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

- Il y a une dizaine de mangemorts qui nous attendent derrière cette porte. Surement le comité d'accueil de Potter.

Au moins, ça voulait dire qu'Harry n'était pas encore là. Une dizaine…

- D'accord. T'es prêt ? demanda-t-il, désinvolte.

- Deux contre une quinzaine, on va droit à la mort.

Et ce n'était pas l'idée ?

- T'avais dit une dizaine, protesta-t-il bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ça ne changeait rien.  
- Même s'ils n'étaient "que" dix, on n'aurait aucune chance.  
- Il y a toujours une chance, dit brusquement Sirius dans un élan d'optimisme qui ne le prenait que dans ce genre de situations désespérées.

Severus eut un mouvement de tête agacé:

- Va chercher des renforts.

- C'est un peu…

- Tard, je sais. De toute manière, ils ont certainement replacé le charme d'anti-transplanage.

- Bien, une dernière parole encourageante avant qu'on entre?

- Je m'excuse.

Sirius se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas exactement à ça.

- De quoi? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- D'avoir mis vingt ans à comprendre que tu vaux tous les Voldemorts du monde, avoua l'autre sans détourner le regard.

Ce fut Sirius qui se contempla quelques secondes dans l'admiration de la porte avant de dire rapidement:

- C'est bon, je te pardonne.

Il pensait que c'était la moindre des choses à dire à l'article de la mort (vision pessimiste mais malheureusement réaliste) cependant en prononçant ses mots, il réalisa que c'était une vérité qu'il ne pouvait nier.

Des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent de derrière la porte. Visiblement, les cloisons étaient bien insonorisées car ils reconnurent quand même des cris. Ceux de Draco certainement. L'heure n'était plus à la discussion. Sirius murmura _Nox_ et ouvrit la porte. Au même moment, Sirius eut l'impression qu'on venait juste de tourner le bouton de contrôle du son à fond car un cri inhumain et bien plus puissant que ceux qu'ils avaient précédemment entendu retentit. Accompagnée d'un sorte d'onde aveuglement blanche qui les percuta de plein fouet.

.oO°Oo.

Sirius reprit connaissance après un temps indéterminé et se redressa d'un bond, se rappelant instantanément tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ignora la douleur diffuse qui régnait dans tout son corps et chercha sa baguette à tâtons. Il rencontra un corps. Son cœur loupa un battement alors qu'il le secouait. Il ne voyait presque rien dans ce noir d'encre. Sa main trouva une baguette et la pièce s'éclaira avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé la formule pour. Le corps, c'était Severus. Il était adossé contre le mur du fond, à l'opposé de la porte et il avait l'air endormi. Il le secoua sans douceur, en murmurant son nom, paniqué. Il ne se réveilla pas mais Sirius put le sentir respirer. Rassuré, il se releva et traversa la pièce pour retourner à la porte qui s'était refermée.

Il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne le frappe mais il avait reconnu une onde de magie extrêmement puissante. D'où elle venait, qui l'avait crée, il n'en avait rien à foutre. L'important c'est ce qu'elle avait certainement fait à tous ceux qu'elle avait heurté. Il ouvrit la porte, baguette levée, espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas tous disparu. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ses vœux furent entendus. Il trouva dans la seconde pièce, plus étroite mais aussi sombre, les corps inconscients d'une dizaine de mangemorts. Il remua le plus proche du pied, s'assurant qu'il était bien dans le coltar. Ou mort, peu importe. Quand il fut sur que l'autre n'allait pas se réveiller de si tôt, il traversa la pièce, évitant les corps et ne s'accorda pas le temps d'hésiter avant d'ouvrir l'autre porte. La troisième pièce était une chambre à coucher et il y régnait une lueur diffuse émise par des millions de particules dorées qui flottaient dans l'air comme des lucioles. C'était certainement les restes de l'onde qui les avait tous percutés. Elle semblait se concentrer autour de quelque chose au fond de la pièce. Sirius fit quelques pas dans cette direction et heurta un corps. Lucius Malfoy. Il allait l'enjamber lorsqu'un grattement sinistre lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite. Un corps informe rampait par terre, couvert de sang en poussant des geignements. Sirius reconnut immédiatement Voldemort. Il le regarda, le visage déformé par la colère et la douleur en continuant de ramper vers lui. Pour faire quoi?

- _Stupefix_! cria-t-il sans hésitation en visant ce monstre.

Il cessa de bouger et de gémir. Sirius se dirigea vers l'amas de lumières et trouva enfin Draco. Il s'agenouilla et le redressa pour vérifier si lui aussi, respirait. Un souffle faible mais régulier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il voulut le mettre sur son épaule qu'il remarqua le sang. Il chercha sa provenance et trouva une blessure béante et énorme au niveau de l'abdomen. Il n'avait pas les connaissances pour soigner cela mais en attendant qu'ils n'arrivent à Poudlard, il pouvait toujours faire cesser l'hémorragie. Il lança un sort qui ne sembla avoir aucun effet. Se maudissant de toute son âme pour ne pas avoir écouté Julia quand il le pouvait, il recommença. La plaie se referma légèrement. Il allait recommencer une nouvelle fois quand un bruit connu le fit se figer. Grattements, soufflements, geignements. Voldemort venait de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. Sirius s'interdit de lui jeter un regard et hissa rapidement Malfoy sur ses épaules avant de se relever. Voyant le mage noir en train de se relever, il lui jeta un autre _stupefix_ mais celui-ci se heurta à un bouclier sorti de nulle part. Comprenant que son avantage sur Voldy se réduisait un peu plus à chaque seconde, il courut jusqu'à la porte et la referma derrière lui d'un coup de pied. Autant pour couvrir les bruits qu'émettait l'autre con que pour se rassurer inutilement. Il traversa la porte, manqua de s'écrouler par terre en trébuchant sur un corps puis finalement entra dans la pièce où gisait Snape (et malgré lui, il referma également cette porte). A peine avait-il atteint ce dernier qu'une porte s'ouvrait à la volée. Pas la sienne. Il jeta un sort de verrouillage derrière lui et boosté par l'adrénaline, considéra une seconde la situation. Le blond avait besoin de soins immédiats mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Snape inconscient là, non plus. Ni abandonner Malfoy. Il donna un coup de pied assez violent à Snape en lui ordonnant de se réveiller. Il resta inconscient bien sur. Voldemort sortira le drapeau blanc lorsque Snape lui obéirait. Et au vu des sorts qui s'écrasaient contre la dernière porte qui séparait Sirius de Voldy, c'était franchement évident que ce n'était pas du tout dans les intentions du mage noir de lui offrir une tasse de thé. Il devait faire un choix. Les murs tremblèrent. Un choix, vite.

- Nom de dieu, grommela-t-il en s'agenouillant.

Il enserra Draco un peu plus fort et il attira alors de sa main libre (et surtout de la main qui tenait son seul moyen de défense contre celui qui s'excitait sur sa porte) ce foutu inconscient de Snape. La porte céda à ce moment-là et il eut un instant la vision d'une silhouette vacillante et furieuse. Après quoi, il disparut, priant pour emmener avec lui les deux autres.

.oO°Oo.

Il s'effondra face au portail de Poudlard et ses Malfoy glissa de son dos. Le souffle coupé, Sirius s'accrocha un peu plus au corps de Severus, toujours inconscient. Il avait réussi. Deux personnes transplanèrent près de lui. Peut-être Voldemort. Il n'avait de toute manière pas la force de lever sa baguette. Mais il distingua (sa vision était floue et obstruée par de nombreuses taches de couleurs) une robe d'Aurors. Quelqu'un l'aida à se relever mais il le repoussa avec une force qu'il ne pensait plus avoir et prit Severus dans ses bras avant se révéler. L'idée même de le lacher était inadmissible. Il entendit des voix étouffées mais n'y prêta pas attention et se mit debout. Ignorant les vertiges, il suivit l'Auror qui portait Draco à l'infirmerie. Malgré tous ses efforts, il fut incapable de le rattraper et se contenta donc de marcher d'un pas lent et bancal vers Poudlard, l'Auror le suivant en essayant sans cesse de l'aider. Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé la moitié du parc, ce dernier sembla comprendre que Sirius ne lâcherait pas Severus et se contenta donc de le surveiller en marchant à son allure. Il l'entendit de loin dire:

- Comment avez-vous fait pour les transporter les deux en même temps! C'est théoriquement impossible!

Comment? Rien à foutre. Au vu de ce que ça lui faisait, il n'était juste pas prêt de recommencer. Les dents serrées, concentré sur ses pas, il s'appliqua à mettre un pied devant l'autre et quoi qu'on puisse dire, c'était foutrement dur à cet instant. Cet enculé de Snape le ferait donc souffrir jusqu'au bout! S'il survivait (et il avait franchement intérêt), Sirius ne manquerait pas de contraindre à un régime drastique. Il était horriblement lourd, ce con. Il aurait pu se réveiller mais non, bien sur. Severus Snape avait décidé de jouer les abonnés absents dès que c'était devenu un petit plus dangereux! Typique. Tout à fait typique. A se demander comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de ce lourdaud égoïste et trouillard.

- Putain, Sev, tu as intérêt à survivre. Je tiens à te tuer moi-même, t'entends? s'énerva-t-il à voix basse alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans l'école.

L'Auror sembla inquiet:

- Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas que je le porte? Vous êtes très pale.

Va te faire foutre.

- Vraiment, laissez-moi lui lancer un _Mobilicorpus_ au moins…

Oui, c'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire. Pas envie, c'est tout. Il ne lâcherait pas cet abruti avant qu'il ne soit dans un lit dans l'infirmerie. Comme elle était loin d'ailleurs, cette putain d'infirmerie!

- Un peu tard… pour faire du zèle! répliqua-t-il entre deux souffles. Si vous aviez mieux protégé mon filleul et l'abruti dont il est tombé amoureux, on n'en serait pas là.

- Nous n'avons fait qu'obéir à Dumbledore, fit l'Auror vexé.

- Pff, c'est ça, rejetez la responsabilité sur lui…

- Non, Dumbledore nous avait clairement ordonné de laisser à M. Malfoy la possibilité de partir s'il le désirait!

- Quoi? Et vous avez obéi à ça!

Il aurait deux mots à dire à Dumbledore.

- C'est notre devoir d'obéir aux ordres, s'offusqua le type.

Abruti. Bandes d'abrutis. Harry ne deviendrait JAMAIS Auror!

- Harry! s'exclama-t-il soudain en reprenant pied avec la réalité. Vous l'avez retrouvé?

- Oui. C'est une fille, Nisa Black, je pense, qui nous l'a amené en le trainant péniblement. Un peu comme vous, quoi…

- Vous êtes juste là pour faire de l'humour? marmonna quelqu'un.

- Snape! s'exclama Sirius, s'arrêtant.

Il semblait à moitié conscient.

- Je le savais que tu jouais la comédie, espèce d'enculé!

- Qu'ils sont loin les "_Sev, tu as intérêt à survivre_" fit le pseudo agonisant d'un air triste.

Sirius le laissa tomber en le traitant d'irrécupérable débile. Aussitôt, il se sentit étrangement plus faible et lutta pour ne pas trébucher. Snape grogna puis se releva mais il vacilla et l'Auror l'aida à tenir debout. Sirius, lui, feignit de ne pas être inquiet:

- Fais pas semblant d'être sonné. Ça fait combien de temps que t'es parmi nous?

- Depuis que ta douce voix de petit ami inquiet m'a réveillé. C'était tellement plaisant que j'ai préféré rester inconscient un peu plus longtemps.

Sirius bloqua sur le "petit ami" et envisagea sérieusement de le tuer. Mais il préféra finalement se terrer dans un silence borné et marcha jusqu'à l'infirmerie, se concentrant intensément pour marcher droit. Il avait envie de s'allonger par terre et de dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ah, il était pitoyable quand même.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie (après trois pénibles montées de marches). Visiblement tout le monde avait décidé d'attendre les attendre. Narcissa était en larmes dans les bras de Remus qui s'efforçait de la réconforter en lui murmurant quelque chose. Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure déjà en sang en serrant la main de Ron qui grimaçait en silence. Zabini, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder avec agacement ces deux mains unies, aux côtés d'une Parkinson effondrée qui expliquait Merlin sait quoi à Dumbledore. Ce dernier hochait gravement la tête. Enfin, Kaoru et Kisa entouraient une Kisa franchement mal à l'aise, en rivalisant d'attention. Sa cousine avait une blessure à la tête et les deux autres filles se querellaient à voix basse pour la soigner.

Quant à savoir, comment Sirius pouvait voir et déchiffrer toutes ses expressions et attitudes, aucune idée. Il y eut un bordel indéfinissable quand ils furent aperçus. Finalement Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie et demanda d'une voix forte à tout le monde, de dégager avant d'emmener Severus à l'intérieur en refermant la porte derrière elle. Malfoy et Harry s'y trouvaient déjà. Pomfresh avait du interdire l'accès à tous. Il constata à retard que désormais, toute la troupe le regardait, attendant qu'il explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Découragé, il s'assit par terre et commença son récit…

**

* * *

Encore désolée pour l'attente! Ce chapitre a été écrit il y a trois jours, alors que j'étais en Crète et je l'ai tapé le plus vite possible. Maintenant, j'espère que vous aurez aimé! Je vous remercie encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews auxquelles je répondrais surement demain (parce que là, il est une heure et je suis claquée). Puis, merci à Zazou et tapie pour avoir supporté en silence mon mélodrame personnel concernant la disparition de ma muse et pour avoir quand même tenté de me faire écrire ce fameux chapitre! J'vous aime!**


	18. Sirius et Severus X

**Sirius et Severus X**

**Disclamer : **Tout est à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, càd une histoire d'amour entre homosexuels. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Pairing : **SB/SS, DM/HP + quelques couples plus que sous-entendus.

**Note de l'autrice : **Bonjour tout le monde! Comme prévu, j'ai récupéré mon ordi tout neuf mais sans mes histoires et j'ai donc du réécrire ce chapitre. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien puisque je le trouve nettement meilleur que l'autre! Enfin, vous remarquerez peu-être que la petite barre en haut à droite de votre écran présente un syndrome de rapetissisme. C'est normal, ce chapitre fait 17 pages word! JE suis navrée de tant de longueur et j'ai demandé partout des conseils pour réduire cet élan d'inspiration mais personne n'a réussi cet exploit, moi moins que les autres! Enfin, dans ce chapitre, la conclusion du Sirius/Severus même si j'aurais voulu en mettre bien plus ET rien d'autre de plus Enfin, vous verrez. J'espère que vous aimerez (d'autant plus que je vous aie encore fait attendre comme une cruelle insensible) !

Mais trois choses d'abord:

**1) Résumé: **Dans le chapitre précédent, Sirius et Remus se disputaient (Remus et Narcissa lui ayant lancé un sortilège de Reminisicence) et Sirius et Severus se rendaient sur un bateau à la recherche d'un Draco en danger de mort. Au moment ultime, Sirius annonce à Severus qu'il lui pardonne pour toutes ses erreurs passées puis une grande lumière blanche (qui n'est pas le Christ, je rassure) les percute et les met ko. C'est Sirius qui se réveille et ramène Draco et Sev en même temps, réussissant un exploit encore jamais fait qui est de transplaner avec deux personnes en même temps! Enfin, on apprend à la fin qu'Harry est inconscient, comme Draco. Voilà!

**2) Remerciements et excuses aux revieweuses anonymes: Lorfhan **(Contente que tu aimes MON slash ), **Heaven **(vraiment désolée pour l'attente et chapeau pour avoir tout lu d'une traite O.o) et **Le remontée **(La pompom girl anonyme! Désolée pour l'attente malgré les motivations )

**3) Dédicace à Zazou** sans qui une nuit d'insomnie ne m'aurait pas poussé à écrire ce chapitre. Ils ne sont pas morts, tu vois mais j'ai vraiment envisagé une météorite destructrice. Je t'aime aussi!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_- Je t'aime_

_J'ai relevé la tête brusquement et je t'ai regardé. Tu évitais mon regard avec tant de volonté que j'aurais pu rire si ces mots ne se répercutaient pas sans fin dans ma tête._

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

_C'est ridicule. Ils n'ont rien de spécial, ces mots, ce sont des mots qu'on utilise tous les jours qu'on les pense ou pas parce qu'on est heureux ou parce qu'on veut se faire pardonner. On les susurre, on les murmure, on les crie, on les hurle mais au final, ce ne sont que des mots qu'on a trop répétés. Tellement entendus, tellement dits qu'ils n'ont plus de sens. Dire je t'aime, c'est aussi banal que d'aller faire ses courses._

_Et puis, c'est aussi illusoire et éphémère. On peut le penser aussi fort qu'on veut, un jour, ce ne sont plus que des mots vides qu'on répète par habitude. Et on s'étonne d'avoir pu y croire si fort, à ces mots inutiles. _

_Alors quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai pensé que c'était une déclaration vide et vaine que nous regretterions tous les deux, un jour. Jusqu'à ce que je ne te vois te tordre les mains dans ce fauteuil qui ne semblait plus si confortable. Tu avais résolument tourné ta tête sur le côté pour éviter mon regard et tu serrais les dents comme en proie à une douleur que tu refusais d'exprimer. En fait, tu étais simplement mort de peur. _

_Ce serait mentir que de dire que je t'aimais depuis le début. Non, je t'appréciais bien plus que beaucoup d'autres et il m'arrivait de penser à toi d'une façon qui me perturbait, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour et je faisais tout pour que ça ne le devienne pas. Mais quand je t'ai vu si perdu et sans ton habituelle assurance désarmante juste pour avoir sorti trois mots de trop, quelque chose s'est passé. _

_J'avais parfaitement entendu tes paroles, je les avais comprises, je savais qu'il me faudrait te répondre d'une façon ou d'une autre et je comprenais que, dès maintenant, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil entre nous. Je connaissais bien les risques, les dangers, je savais qu'il valait mieux te repousser. _

_Mais en te voyant, tout s'est envolé. A cet instant, il n'y a plus eu que toi et moi. Surtout toi. Je t'ai regardé et tu m'as semblé parfait. Je n'aurais pas su te dire où nous étions et ce que nous faisions une minute auparavant. Tout ce que j'étais capable de penser, c'était à cette vague implacable et irrésistible qui montait en moi et me faisais trembler. Je me suis levé et je me suis approché de toi. Je t'ai forcé à tourner la tête et j'ai fait la seule chose dont j'étais capable à ce moment. Je t'ai embrassé._

_Il y a eu bien d'autres baisers après mais je me souviendrais toujours de celui-là. Tes lèvres contre les miennes, nos langues entremêlées et cette impression d'être exactement où il fallait que je sois pour la première fois. _

_J'en avais le souffle coupé, tout mon corps tremblait et je ne tenais plus debout. J'avais le vertige. Un vertige douloureux et doux à la fois._

_Et j'ai fini par te dire ces trois mots qui ne signifient rien. Je t'aime. _

_Lorsque tu es parti, lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul avec ce sentiment, j'ai su au fond de moi sans me l'avouer pourtant, que tu étais la seule et unique personne qui me ferait jamais ressentir ça. Et si la suite n'est pas aussi joyeuse et si tout était déjà terminé le lendemain, cette certitude, elle, ne m'a jamais quitté._

* * *

Severus fut expulsé de ses souvenirs par le ton particulièrement sec de McGonagall. 

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

Que c'était ridicule. Pourquoi existait-t-il dans ce monde des histoires d'amour aussi pourries et calamiteuses que la sienne ? D'ailleurs, existait-t-il _seulement_ une histoire d'amour aussi mélodramatique que la sienne ?

Il en doutait fort. De tous les imbéciles dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse le plus compliqué. Autant obsédé que prude, fidèle que volage, brillant que débile, Sirius Black, l'homme compliqué par excellence. Certains jours, il lui arrivait presque de penser qu'il aurait eu moins de problème s'il était sorti avec Narcissa.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne niait plus avoir en grande partie participé à ce désastre amoureux mais…Depuis, les choses avaient changé, il avait changé. Il n'était plus mangemort, il lui avait pratiquement fait une déclaration… _Plus_. C'était quand même équivoque, putain ! Ce type était-il con au point de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il entendait par là ?

Etre son amant, son amour, vivre avec lui à plein temps, supporter ses crises d'humeur et ses élans de débilité, l'aimer comme un fou et crever avec lui dans une maison au fin fond de l'Ecosse.

Plus quoi ! C'était simple, non ?

Bien plus original qu'un « je t'aime », bien plus sincère et bien plus clair. Ces deux expressions n'avaient qu'un seul point en commun : Un _Plus_ tel un _Je t'aime_ méritait une putain de réponse dans de brefs délais. A la limite, il comprenait que Sirius ait eu besoin d'un temps de réflexion ou que les évènements ne lui aient pas donné le temps d'y penser sérieusement. Mais cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Draco avait été enlevé et cet abruti avait eu on ne peut plus le temps de réfléchir. Sa réponse, ça faisait un demi-siècle qu'il aurait du l'avoir ! Mais nooon, Sirius Black faisait l'ermite dans sa maudite chambre et ne daignait pas mettre le pied dehors depuis six jours. A se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre là-dedans. Si ça tombe, cette conne de médicomage et lui s'envoyait en l'air vingt-quatre heures le jour et projetait entre deux, de se marier en juillet sur la promenade des amoureux de Preaulard ou Merlin sait quel autre lieu aussi romantique que désespérant. Elle porterait une robe toute blanche puisqu'elle n'avait aucune originalité et il mettrait un costume officiel pour l'occasion. Ce serait en comité restreint avec Potter et Lupin, Narcissa peut-être, deux ou trois amies stupides de Julia plus Papa et Maman qui aura la larme à l'œil dans son ensemble jaune vif immonde car « sa fille chérie se marie ».

- Severus ? appela McGonagall, les sourcils froncés.

Il soupira.

- Ce que je pense de quoi ?

McGonagall échangea un regard exaspéré avec Dumbledore qui, égal à lui-même, se contenta d'un sourire plus amusé que contrarié. L'espace d'un instant, Severus eut l'horrible impression que le directeur savait exactement à quoi il était en train de penser.

- De l'état de Messieurs Potter et Malfoy. La situation est de plus en plus inquiétante, réexpliqua Minerva.

Juste. Potter et Draco étaient toujours dans le coma depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Potter avait même trouvé le moyen de créer une espèce de barrière anti-magie autour de lui. Dumbledore pensait que c'était un réflexe de défense impulsif qui se résorberait de lui-même dès que le survivant se sentirait à nouveau en sécurité. En attendant, personne ne pouvait y entrer à part sa tante, moldue et donc, inoffensive.

D'un autre côté, s'il ne pouvait que désapprouver cette démonstration du penchant de Potter à se pavaner malgré tout (« _Hey, regardez comment je peux encore me défendre même dans le coma !_ »), il le comprenait. Severus se sentait de plus en plus l'envie de tomber dans le coma ces temps-ci. Histoire d'échapper aux nombreux problèmes qui se posaient à lui depuis qu'il était revenu du QG de Voldemort et de rendre Sirius fou d'inquiétude. Poussé par l'anxiété, ce dernier se sentirait fatalement coupable d'avoir attendu tant de temps pour lui donner une réponse et lorsque Severus se réveillerait, Sirius serait plus que pressé de lui dire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Mais en même temps, sur le bateau, alors qu'ils étaient passé à un cheveu de la mort, tout ce que ce crétin avait réussi à faire c'était lui pardonner. Severus en avait d'ailleurs été très heureux mais à bien y réfléchir, un baiser aurait été plus approprié. Ils auraient pu mourir après tout… Ils n'étaient pas morts, c'est vrai mais ils auraient pu et si ça avait été le cas, il ne serait pas mort avec le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Que Sirius n'ait pas jugé ça vital, c'était méchamment aberrant.

Soit.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a plus fait d'éclats depuis cet évènement. Il y a fort à parier qu'il est en position de faiblesse et qu'il lui faudra encore quelques temps avant de reprendre pleinement ses activités. L'état de Potter n'est pas encore dramatique. Il se réveillera bien assez tôt, dit-il avec professionnalisme.

Dumbledore montra son accord d'un hochement de tête. Minerva, comme toujours, ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la pire issue :

- Et s'il ne se réveille pas ?

Severus échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Dumbledore qui déclara peu après :

- Il se réveillera.

Potter aimait trop jouer au héros pour rester dans son lit plus longtemps.

La réunion s'acheva après que quelques problèmes d'intendance soient évoqués. En effet, ils avaient jugés préférables de tenir l'état de santé de Draco et Potter secret et, depuis une semaine, les pires rumeurs circulaient dans l'école. Plus encore depuis que le ministre avait officiellement annoncé l'évasion de Lucius. Ça allait de « _Potter et Malfoy se battent ensemble contre Vous-Savez-Qui au moment même où nous parlons_ » à « _Malfoy s'est fait assassiner par son père et Potter s'est suicidé de désespoir _». Ces crétins de prépubaires n'avaient donc rien de mieux à faire de leur vie ?

Alors que Severus allait se lever pour partir lui aussi, le directeur lui demanda de rester. Etrangement, il fut ennuyé par cette demande. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il attendait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Dumbledore pour évoquer les défaillances de la sécurité de Draco le jour de son enlèvement pourtant, lorsque la porte du bureau se referma et qu'il se retrouva seul avec le vieil homme, il sut que ce ne serait pas le sujet de cet entretien privé. Un pressentiment qui lui donna envie de fuir très vite et très loin.

Un ange passa et l'inquiétude de Severus alla croissant. Il essaya de se morigéner. Il n'était plus un enfant qui craignait de se faire engueuler par son professeur parce qu'il avait fait une mauvaise blague. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été le genre d'élèves à déconner mais c'était sans rapport.

- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, dit calmement Dumbledore.

Severus haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

- Je ne crois pas.

Toute personne initiée à la legimencie savait que Severus cachait ses pensées instinctivement depuis plus de dix ans. Des sortes de barrières psychiques. Elles étaient apparues sans qu'il s'en rende compte après à peine deux mois à jouer aux espions. A force de devoir cacher ses pensées, visiblement. Un effet secondaire de sa vie d'espion.

« _La fonction crée l'organe_ » disait Darwin.

- Depuis votre escapade sur ce bateau, il n'y a plus la moindre barrière bloquant votre esprit, Severus. Pourquoi ?

Severus fut pris d'une inquiétude aussi soudaine qu'exagérée qui disparut rapidement. Il déclara calmement :

- Ces barrières sont instinctives et indépendantes de ma volonté. Peut-être n'en ai-je tout simplement plus besoin.

- Peut-être, concéda le directeur. Mais pourquoi précisément depuis l'enlèvement de M. Malfoy ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire, il n'en savait rien. Dumbledore soupira :

- Vous savez, cette simple constatation m'amène à penser que quelque chose s'est peut-être passé sur ce bateau. Une chose dont vous ne désirez pas me parler. Alors, je ne vous poserai qu'une seule question : Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Il était plutôt surpris. Cette entrevue prenait de plus en plus l'apparence d'un interrogatoire. Et dans la mesure où c'était à propos de barrières psychiques portées disparues, il était étonnant que ça inquiète Dumbledore. Si elles étaient apparues, encore, ce serait compréhensible mais en l'occurrence, elles étaient parties, laissant à ce vieil homme tout le loisir de sonder les profondeurs de son esprit. C'est Severus qui aurait du être inquiet, pas lui.

Et puis, c'était quoi cette question : _Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?_ Il n'avait rien à cacher…

Enfin, presque rien mais ce petit rien ne concernait que Sirius et lui.

- Rien, répondit-t-il simplement.

- Et Sirius ?

Severus se figea imperceptiblement et par méfiance, détourna son regard de celui du directeur.

- Quoi Black ?

- Auriez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle il reste enfermé chez lui depuis que vous êtes allé chercher M. Malfoy ensemble ?

Oui, c'est vrai que ces deux évènements mis côte à côte, il y avait de quoi douter. Mais en l'occurrence, rien ne s'était passé. Du moins, rien qui n'intéresse Dumbledore.

- Pas la moindre, dit-il les lèvres pincées.

Ça l'énervait pas mal d'ailleurs. Dumbledore soupira et parut soudain très vieux.

- Vous devriez peut-être aller le voir.

Etonné, Severus ne répondit pas et comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Dans son dos, le directeur dit :

- C'est étrange que vous n'ayez pas essayé de m'empêcher d'entrer dans votre esprit après que je vous ai informé y avoir accès.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, déclara Severus d'un ton atone avant de sortir rapidement.

Une fois à quelques dizaines de mètres du bureau, il s'arrêta. Il l'avait empêché d'entrer dans son esprit dès l'instant où il avait dit « Je sais à quoi vous pensez » et plus fort encore après qu'il aie parlé de Sirius. Il en était certain. Et sans se vanter, Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient incapables de forcer son esprit sans son consentement tous grands sorciers qu'ils étaient. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il affirmé le contraire ?

Il soupira. De toute manière, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il n'aurait plus jamais à cacher ses pensées à quiconque capable de les lire.

_Vous devriez peut-être aller le voir._

Plus tard.

Il se dirigea vers ses cachots en essayant d'oublier l'absence de ces barrières qui l'avaient accompagnées tant d'années. C'est étrange de perdre quelque chose qu'on a depuis si longtemps sans l'avoir jamais demandé. On sait que c'est là mais en même temps on n'y pense pas et quand ça s'en va, on ne s'en rend même pas compte…

.oO°Oo.

Severus eut l'envie furieuse de faire demi-tour quand il vit Narcissa attendre devant son bureau. D'habitude, elle restait au chevet de Draco à veiller son sommeil sans en ressentir elle-même, comme une insomniaque. Depuis six jours, elle avait des cernes à faire peur et son teint était d'une pâleur inquiétante mais rien ne la faisait dormir et d'ailleurs, elle ne tentait même pas de le faire. Quand il allait voir Draco, il la trouvait toujours plongée dans la contemplation du visage de son fils avec cet air vide, fatigué et inquiet. Elle avait perdu l'envie de parler, ce qui en soi, était plus un progrès qu'une tragédie mais elle avait l'air tellement déprimé qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et il détestait fermement s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Pourtant, ces derniers temps, c'était caractéristique de sa vie. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, pour Draco, pour Sirius et même pour ce crétin de Potter dont dépendait son espérance de vie.

Il s'avança finalement vers elle, assez curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui faire quitter son chevet et lui donner un air si réveillé.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il malgré lui.

Elle semblait furieuse. Vraiment tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Remus m'emmerde ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Calmement, il ouvrit sa porte et la laissa entrer comme une furie. Visiblement, pour les prochaines heures à venir, son austère bureau ferait office de cabinet de psychologie. Elle s'installa d'ailleurs sur le canapé comme pour confirmer son pressentiment. Cela lui fit penser qu'il devrait aller voir Alexis quand il pourrait. Histoire de s'excuser et de discuter un peu de son nouveau penchant pour la compassion…

Il s'assit face à elle, impassible et attendit calmement qu'elle s'explique.

- Tu sais qu'il vient tous les jours pour me « soutenir » ? Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de faire ça ! dit-elle en claquant sa main contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Et comme je n'ai rien à dire, il trouve de bon goût de me raconter ce qu'il se passe dehors. Dehors ! Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de ce qu'il se passe en dehors ? Tout ce qui me préoccupe c'est Draco qui ne se réveille pas et ce… Ce crétin monologue des heures et des heures sur les évènements futiles du monde. A la limite, je pourrais encore supporter ça mais tu ne devineras jamais de quoi il me parle après avoir épuisé le sujet des faits divers, mondanités et autres conneries sans importance ?

Severus eut un sourire en entendant Narcissa qualifier les mondanités de « conneries sans importance » alors que quelques mois plus tôt, c'était sa seule passion. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde à sa question qu'il avait de toute façon sentie comme rhétorique et continua du même ton exaspéré et furieux :

- DE SIRIUS !

Ben voyons. C'était le sujet du jour ou quoi ?

- De Sirius ? répéta-t-il avec intérêt et ennui à la fois.

- Ils se sont disputés !

- Disputés ? s'étonna-t-il avec plus d'intérêt que d'ennui cette fois.

Lupin et Black en froid ? C'était la cinquième dimension.

- Oh, je peux te raconter toute l'histoire si tu veux, tellement il n'arrête pas de la ressasser alors que je n'en ai -excuse moi du vocabulaire- rien à branler !

Il haussa les sourcils et l'invita à lui expliquer. Sirius et Lupin étaient comme les doigts de la main. Scotchés et inséparables. Narcissa soupira comme si raconter à son tour cette histoire, l'énervait :

- Remus lui a expliqué cette histoire de réminiscences et, comme à son habitude, mon cousin a piqué une crise en accusant Remus de vouloir interférer dans sa vie amoureuse. Tu vois le niveau d'intérêt que tout cela m'inspire. Ils se sont quittés en très mauvais termes après que Remus lui ai affirmé qu'il était toujours amoureux de toi. Depuis il me…

- Quoi ?

Il avait bloqué. Narcissa haussa un sourcil puis sembla comprendre :

- Ah, Sirius ne t'en a pas parlé ? dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres d'une façon qui signifiait clairement qu'elle en avait dit trop.

- Parlé de quoi ? demanda-t-il beaucoup plus froid.

Narcissa prit une grande inspiration. Il eut un très mauvais pressentiment (et nota au passage, qu'il avait beaucoup de pressentiments ces temps-ci).

- Ne me hurle pas dessus, compris ? Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Remus et moi, il y a quelques semaines nous vous avons…

- Jeté un sort de Réminiscence, compléta-t-il avec effarement.

- Oui, admit-elle avec contrition.

Severus fut alors choqué de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. C'était pourtant évident. Narcissa répondit pour lui :

- C'est normal que vous n'ayez pas compris. On ne vous a jetés ce sort qu'une seule fois. On pensait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour vous rappeler combien vous aviez été amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cependant, j'ai trouvé que c'était aller un peu trop loin. C'est seulement plus tard, quand Sirius est venu manger à la maison le jour où tu as ramené la tante d'Harry qu'on a compris que vous en aviez encore.

- Et comment c'est possible ?

- J'ai une théorie mais…

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Elle soupira :

- Selon moi, vous vous êtes vous-mêmes lancés ce sortilège inconsciemment. Ça arrive parfois. L'inconscient prend le pas sur le conscient et la magie s'opère d'elle-même. Vous deviez avoir vraiment envie de vous souvenir pour que ça se produise. Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance…

Un ange passa avant que Severus n'enregistre toutes ces informations.

- Tu m'as jeté ce sort pour que je me remette avec Sirius ?

Il était perplexe. Elle grimaça.

- Ecoute, Remus et moi, nous avons assez de recul pour voir que vous êtes toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre…

- Il me hait, dit-il simplement.

- L'indifférence serait plus probante comme argument, répliqua-t-elle.

Il sourit. De toute manière, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il était amoureux de Sirius depuis longtemps et si les réminiscences avaient permis de lui rappeler, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Mais pas Sirius. Fatalement…

- Donc Remus lui a dit qu'il était toujours amoureux de moi ?

Narcissa hocha la tête.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ?

Elle sembla moins encline à parler tout d'un coup et il dut insister pour qu'elle réponde.

- Que tu l'avais déjà trahi et qu'il ne se ferait pas prendre trois fois de suite.

Severus nota le « trois fois » tout en soupirant. Alors, voilà ce qu'il en pensait. Trahi… C'était un peu fort comme mot. « Lâché » aurait été mieux. Enfin, c'était une façon de parler.

Il lui demanda alors, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa nervosité soudaine :

- Tu crois qu'il m'aime ?

Elle sourit. Son premier sourire depuis leur dernière entrevue dans ce même bureau où elle lui avait annoncé l'évasion de Lucius. Des mois semblaient s'être écoulés depuis. _ndla: Techniquement, c'est plutôt vrai lol !_

- J'en suis sure, abruti.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un con en espérant qu'elle ait raison. Quant bien même elle aurait tort, personne ne pouvait nier que Sirius était encore attiré par lui. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

- Bon, je suis ravie de ce retournement de situation dans ta vie mais en l'occurrence, j'étais plutôt venu te demander un service.

- Ce que tu veux, répondit-il en essayant d'avoir moins l'air d'un con.

- Va voir Sirius et réconcilie-le avec Remus, dit-elle en se relevant, déjà prête à partir.

Quoi ?

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ce serait à moi d'arranger leurs petites histoires de couple ?

- Où est le problème ? Ça te permettra de parler à mon abruti de cousin et ça améliorera un peu ma vie. Et quand Draco se sera réveillé, on pourra fêter votre mariage, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Laisse moi deviner ? Sur l'allée des amoureux de Preaulard ?

Elle l'observa un instant.

- Je suis choquée. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi pathétiquement romantique.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a de pathétique, mon allée ?

- Je la déteste ton allée, répliqua-t-elle avec une moue équivoque.

Il sourit :

- Ça, c'est simplement parce que Rodéric Wilde t'a plaquée sur cette allée en quatrième.

- Je suis touchée que tu t'en souviennes mais vexée que tu me le rappelles.

- Ton amour propre te tuera un jour, répondit-il simplement.

C'était lui qui avait dit ça ?

- Avant de parler de mon amour propre, ravale le tien et va parler à Sirius, tu veux ?

Elle sortit avec un sourire qu'il espéra être un rien sincère. Une fois seul, il jeta un regard à la porte puis à l'heure, hésita quelques secondes, se leva, se rassit.

Il pouvait tout aussi bien y aller plus tard, non ? Si Sirius n'était pas encore mort dans son bureau, c'était pas un jour de plus qui l'achèverait.

Il soupira, se leva et sortit rapidement pour ne pas envisager l'éventualité de faire demi-tour.

Après dix minutes à prendre le plus de détour possible, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il se retrouva face à la porte du bureau de Sirius en maudissant le château de ne pas être plus grand. Il s'approcha de la porte avec l'impression dérangeante d'être ridicule et leva la main pour frapper. Mais il trouva ce geste encore plus ridicule que lui et la laissa retomber. Il pensa parler mais ce tut puis finalement, comme un con, il colla son oreille à la porte. Pas de bruit. Il se redressa en se demandant si c'était bon ou mauvais. Enervé, il attendit encore quelques secondes devant la porte puis s'éloigna. C'était pas le bon jour.

A peine avait-il tourné qu'il manquait de percuter Kisa. Elle avait cet air sombre que tout le monde trimbalait depuis une semaine.

- Ah, ça tombe bien, je te cherchais ! fit-elle soudain.

- Bonjour, comment tu vas, bien et toi ? ironisa-t-il.

- Tu crois que j'ai le temps pour les politesses ? s'énerva-t-elle avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin. Ecoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est vital.

Visiblement, c'était son jour. Tout le monde venait le voir pour lui demander un service comme si du jour au lendemain, il était devenu un bénévole altruiste et sympathique. Dieux, les choses allaient mal s'il donnait cette impression. Bientôt, Londubat viendrait le voir pour des cours particuliers…

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Remus m'emmerde ! déclara-t-elle avec la même expression que Narcissa quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il soupira. Lupin commençait à l'emmerder aussi.

- C'est une grande tendance ces jours-ci, fit-il avec philosophie. Mais j'aimerais juste savoir ce qui te donne l'impression que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, Kisa ?

- Mais… T'es encore de mauvaise humeur, ou quoi ? dit-elle, vexée. Ça va, j'ai compris, on ne peut compter sur PERSONNE dans ce putain de château et encore moins sur sa famille !

Elle s'en alla à grands pas, furibonde. Il la rattrapa :

- Fais vite, petite chieuse.

- J'apprécie, grommela-t-elle.

- Je suis là pour ça. Donc, ton si gentil frère t'emmerde ?

Elle grimaça :

- Que les choses soient claires, commença-t-elle, j'adore mon loup de frère mais depuis qu'il s'est disputé avec Sirius, il n'arrête pas de se plaindre. Je suis devenue sa confidente à plein temps ! Il se plaint tellement que j'ai de la compassion pour mon cousin. Franchement, pour le supporter, il faut être motivé ! Sirius est un saint méconnu.

- Tu nous fais une ode à Black ou… ?

- Il en mériterait une s'il ne s'était pas enfermé chez lui comme le dernier des lâches ! hurla-t-elle en direction du bureau de ce dernier.

Severus eut un petit rire.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

- Et bien, si tu pouvais ramener l'autre abruti dans le monde des vivants et surtout le faire sortir de son maudit bureau, ce serait génial.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait tous croire que j'en suis capable ? demanda-t-il, désespéré.

- Ben, c'est logique.

Il la regarda dubitatif mais elle n'ajouta rien et partit en lui conseillant de faire exploser la porte. Visiblement, ça avait marché la dernière fois pour une certaine femme hystérique. Résigné, il fit demi-tour et sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, frappa à la porte. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

- Casse-toi, Snape.

Ce dernier se demanda comment Sirius pouvait être si sur que c'était lui.

- J'aimerais bien mais tout le monde réclame ton retour à corps et à cris et bizarrement, je suis l'homme de la situation.

_C'est logique_…

- Tu es tout sauf l'homme de la situation, dit la voix un peu plus proche.

- Si, d'ailleurs, je vais faire exploser ta porte !

- T'as plus de baguette.

Merde. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail.

- Mais ça vaut mieux, ajouta Sirius.

Severus se retourna et s'adossa à la porte en soupirant pour la trentième fois de la journée. Il n'était pas l'homme de la situation, c'était évident. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à le croire ? Il n'avait jamais su dire ce qu'il fallait, il n'était pas doué pour comprendre les gens et à quarante ans passés, ce n'était pas près de s'arranger. Il ne savait pas comment faire sortir ce crétin de son trou et il ne le saurait jamais. D'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait-il du sortir ? Parce que Narcissa et Kisa étaient sur le point de tuer un loup-garou en mal de meilleur ami ? Parce que lui, Severus, mourrait d'envie de le voir sortir, lui répondre, ou au pire, le convaincre ?

- Pourquoi tu restes là dedans ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Silence de l'autre côté. Severus ne savait même plus pourquoi il était là mais résista à l'envie de partir. Ses foutues inquiétudes et sa nouvelle tendance à la compassion devaient y être pour grand-chose.

- Changeons de sujet. A propos de cette histoire de réminiscences, j'aurais aimé être mis au courant un peu plus tôt.

- L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, répondit-il Sirius.

Au son de sa voix, Severus devina qu'il était tout près de la porte.

- Les occasions ne se présentent plus beaucoup ces derniers temps.

- C'est vrai, admit-il.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de sortir ? demanda l'autre à court d'idées.

- Disons que je ne suis pas prêt.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pas prêt à quoi, par l'enfer ? A sentir l'air frais ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'enfermes soudain dans tes appartements plutôt que d'aller voir Potter sous sa bulle ou Narcissa qui dépérit un peu plus chaque jour ?

- Fais-moi culpabiliser maintenant.

- Si ça peut te faire sortir…

Un ange passa et il entendit un bruit derrière la porte. Cependant, elle ne s'ouvrit pas et il se releva, déçu. Il allait partir quand Sirius reprit la parole :

- Tu ne te sens pas différent depuis qu'on est revenus de ce bateau ?

- Non, répondit-il directement, en envoyant valser au loin son histoire de barrières psychiques disparues.

- D'accord, on en reparlera un autre jour.

Severus fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu puis finalement, comme plus aucun son ne parvenait du bureau, il repartit avec l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps.

.oO°Oo.

Avant la tombée de la nuit, Dumbledore le convoquait dans son bureau pour lui annoncer qu'on avait retrouvé Lucius Malfoy, errant sur la côte anglaise. Severus sut qu'il devrait aller saluer son ancien ami pour essayer d'en tirer quelque chose lorsque le vieil homme lui tendit un casse-tête chinois qui lui servirait de Portoloin et quelques papiers administratifs. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait au ministère de la magie. Il se rendit sans la moindre hésitation dans les sous-sols, près du département où des Aurors incompétents assuraient un semblant de sécurité aux sorciers anglais et entra dans la salle des détenus. Un homme se leva à son arrivée et lui demanda brusquement ce qu'il faisait là. Severus ne se démonta pas :

- Dumbledore veut que j'interroge ce prisonnier.

Le garde prit les papiers qu'il lui tendait et les parcourut d'un air sceptique. Severus le toisa avec un air profondément moqueur sur le visage, convaincu que cet abruti ne savait même pas lire. Finalement, le garde concéda de lui laisser dix minutes avec le prisonnier mais pas une de plus. Severus reprit les papiers et avec un dernier regard méprisant, le suivit jusqu'à la cellule de Lucius. Il inspira profondément.

- Bonsoir Lucius, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Son ancien ami était assis, la tête entre les mains et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Quand il entendit sa voix, le blond se redressa brusquement et l'observa. Sans ciller, Severus pris place de l'autre côté de la table, face à lui.

- Alors, c'est toi qu'ils m'ont envoyé ? dit Lucius avec répugnance.

Mais son air arrogant et courroucé laissa aussitôt place à un visage défait.

- C'est vrai que je ne vaux rien de plus maintenant.

Severus cacha son étonnement. Il connaissait Lucius depuis vingt ans, le meilleur de lui comme le pire et jamais il ne lui avait vu une telle expression. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment et fort de ses nouvelles réussites en matière de divination, il craignit le pire.

- La dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé ici, tu as refusé toute coopération t'assurant un aller simple à vie pour Askaban, cependant je te sens dans de nouvelles dispositions aujourd'hui. Je me trompe ?

Lucius écarta avec délicatesse une mèche de ses cheveux.

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, Severus, tu jurais être du côté du Lord… J'ai toujours aimé ton talent pour la duplicité.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il continua :

- Tu as admirablement mené ton affaire. Plus proche que quiconque du Lord et de Dumbledore en même temps tous deux convaincus de ta loyauté. Mais en réalité, tu n'étais dans aucun autre camp que le tien, n'est ce pas ? Ton double jeu t'aurait permis de sortir ton épingle du jeu quelque soit le résultat.

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi stupide que toi, répliqua Severus, énervé par ce discours.

- Peut-être ai-je été stupide mais au final, toi et moi, nous sommes dans la même merde.

Severus eut un geste agacé :

- Je ne crois pas être encore emprisonné à vie.

Lucius plissa les yeux et eut un sourire ironique :

- Alors, tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte ?

Il partit soudain dans un fou rire sinistre qui s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Passablement effrayé, Severus le regarda sans comprendre. Comme s'il avait lu en lui, le blond dit :

- Je me ferais une joie de t'éclairer plus tard. Mais pour le moment, parlons du futile. Tu es venu me faire une offre contre renseignements, je suppose ?

- Je peux t'éviter le baiser du détraqueur si tu parles.

- Qui te dis que j'ai plus envie de pourrir dans une cellule que de mourir ?

- Je te connais.

Il avait trop peur de la mort pour ça. Lucius eut un geste défaitiste.

- C'est tout ? Un emprisonnement à vie, c'est retour à la case départ. On m'avait offert une réduction de peine l'année passée.

- L'année passée, tu n'avais pas essayé de tuer ton propre fils, s'énerva-t-il.

Pour la première fois de l'entretien, Lucius baissa les yeux.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Dieux, tu as des regrets peut-être ? siffla-t-il.

Un silence s'installa.

- Bien, je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. A une condition.

- Tu crois être en position d'émettre des conditions ?

- Je veux, continua Lucius en l'ignorant, une permission de visite d'au moins une fois par mois.

- Pour t'évader ?

- De la proche famille. De ce côté-là, pas de risque d'évasion, répliqua-il piqué à vif.

- Et tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? fit Severus, sarcastique.

- Ils en auront au moins la possibilité.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et après un temps de réflexion, accepta. Il y avait peu de chance que Lucius en profite un jour. Ni Narcissa, ni Draco ne voudrait le voir. Par la suite, l'échange fut plus professionnels, Lucius se montrant étonnamment très coopératif. Il lui expliqua que la plupart des Mangemorts présents sur le bateau étaient morts et qu'il n'avait du sa survie qu'à un plongeon désespéré dans la mer. Un bateau de pêche l'avait récupéré et ramené sur la côte d'Angleterre où les Aurors l'avait capturés. Il lui avoua n'avoir même pas essayé de se planquer. Severus, peu désireux de dévier sur un sujet personnel, lui demanda pourquoi les Mangemorts étaient morts.

- Il les a tués.

Un silence marqua sa stupéfaction.

- Tous ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ils lui étaient devenus inutiles.

- Arrête de me raconter des conneries, il y avait au moins quarante Mangemorts sur ce bateau, plus de la moitié de ses effectifs !

- Bellatrix est morte à quelques mètres de moi comme Rodolphus et Avery. Il les a tués les uns après les autres en prenant son temps…

- Et personne n'a essayé de se rebeller ? demanda Severus, plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

C'étaient des personnes toutes aussi détestables les unes que les autres mais pour les avoir fréquenté une vingtaine d'années et parce qu'il savait ce que l'on pouvait ressentir face à la colère Lord, il était tout de même affecté par la nouvelle.

- Ils n'ont pas pu, dit simplement Lucius.

Sceptique, Severus lui demanda de s'expliquer.

- Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas défendus ? Pourquoi les a-t-il tous tués ? fit Lucius avec emphase. C'est simple, Severus. C'est à cause de cette lumière blanche.

La lumière blanche… Un moment, il crut que le blond était en plein délire jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de cette onde qui l'avait percuté sur le bateau.

- Quoi ? L'onde ?

- Exactement. L'onde qui nous a tous volé ce que nous avions de plus précieux au monde.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu ne t'es pas senti vide ? Tu n'as pas ressenti ce changement ? Ou tu fais juste très bien semblant ?

- Nom de Dieu, Lucius, viens en au fait.

Ce dernier se renfonça dans sa chaise et avec un fantôme de sourire lui dit :

- On est devenus des Cracmols. Des moldus au pire. Des sorciers sans pouvoir. Des gens semblables à toute la plaie de ce monde qu'on s'est évertué à tuer pendant toutes ses années. La lumière qui t'a frappé a pris tes pouvoirs, comme les miens et comme ceux de tous les autres. C'est pour cela qu'ils n'étaient plus utiles, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne se sont pas défendus. Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant, Severus ?

Ce dernier comprenait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et tout ce qu'il s'était évertué à ignorer pendant plus d'une semaine lui revint en mémoire avec force et fracas.

Le fait qu'il avait évité d'utiliser la magie depuis son retour du bateau. Ses barrières psychiques disparues. Sa conversation avec Dumbledore : _C'est étrange que vous n'ayez pas essayé de m'empêcher d'entrer dans votre esprit après que je vous ai informé y avoir accès._ Sa discussion avec Sirius : _T'as plus de baguette… Mais ça vaut mieux_. De son réveil à l'infirmerie avec cette impression de vide terrifiante. A cette barrière antimagie autour de Potter qu'il avait eu envie de traverser pour Merlin sait quelle raison.

_Tu ne te sens pas différent depuis qu'on est revenus de ce bateau ?_

Il paniqua :

- C'est des conneries ! cria-t-il à Lucius qui semblait lui-même affecté.

- Tu sais que je dis la vérité.

- Non, tu mens, déclara-t-il tout en se levant. Tout ça, c'est un plan pour faire croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est affaibli et seul. On ne peut pas perdre ses pouvoirs comme ça, du jour au lendemain !

- Je pensais me réjouir de ta déchéance mais en réalité, c'est pire…

- T'es complètement dérangé, conclut Severus en sortant rapidement.

.oO°Oo.

Il se retrouva sans savoir comment à Poudlard, le Portoloin activé par Dumbledore dans la main. Il rejoignit rapidement ses cachots et une fois dans son bureau, chercha partout après sa baguette magique de rechange. Il la trouva au fond d'un tiroir aussi neuve que lorsqu'il l'avait acheté. Se sentant ridicule de prendre tant à cœur les paroles d'un dégénéré tout ex-meilleur ami qu'il soit, Severus l'agita en murmurant une formule de base.

Mais rien ne se produit. Il recommença et recommença encore, variant les sorts, les mouvements, se concentrant et s'énervant. En vain. Après plus d'une heure à s'acharner, il laissa tomber sa baguette et rejoignit son lit. Dedans, il se recroquevilla, les couvertures au dessus de lui et se répéta mentalement la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas se jeter d'une fenêtre dans la seconde.

_C'est temporaire, ça va passer. C'est temporaire, ça va passer. C'est temporaire…_

Demain ou dans quelques jours, tout serait redevenu comme avant. Il fallait que ça revienne. Ca ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. C'était dans son sang, ça allait forcement revenir.

.oO°Oo.

Les jours suivants, il les passa alité. Il n'avait ni faim, ni soif. Il essayait inlassablement de faire bouger un parchemin sur sa table, de faire voler un coussin, de tuer une mouche en plein vol. Mais il ne se passait jamais rien. Sa baguette de rechange dans sa main était devenu un banal bout de bois ridicule et il ne sentait plus le moindre frémissement magique la parcourir. Il ne sentait plus rien du tout. Plusieurs personnes essayèrent de le faire sortir de chez lui et il du, faute de pouvoir jeter un sort de verrouillage sur sa porte, la barricader avec tout ce qu'il trouva de lourd. Rien que sa simple incapacité à bloquer magiquement sa porte l'avait déprimé. Les bouteilles d'alcool s'étaient finalement succédées et il avait passé deux jours d'ébriété complète qui n'avaient même pas réussi un centième de seconde à lui faire oublier ce cauchemar. Même son sommeil lui rappelait son nouveau statut et chaque matin, il était un peu plus déprimé. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se sentait comme aspiré par un trou noir, écrasé et opprimé. Il comprenait mieux maintenant l'air défait de Lucius qui malgré tout son orgueil était lui-même devenu un Cracmol.

_Peut-être ai-je été stupide mais au final, toi et moi, nous sommes dans la même merde._

Fabuleux.

- Severus, c'est Albus ! Ouvrez, nous devons parler !

La voix était bien trop lointaine pour qu'il l'entende réellement, il se servit un autre verre et jeta la bouteille vide dans l'âtre de cette cheminée qui ne servait plus à rien. Il ne savait pas allumer de feu sans magie. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il gelait dans ses cachots.

- Enfin, Severus, vous êtes ridicule ! s'égosilla en vain Minerva. Nous avons besoin au plus vite des informations que Malfoy vous a transmises ! Ce maudit refuse catégoriquement de parler à un autre que vous.

La perte de ses pouvoirs magiques, c'était sincèrement le pire qui pouvait lui arriver. Toute sa vie, depuis le jour où sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il était un sorcier après qu'il ait fait exploser un vase dans un élan de colère, il avait su qu'il aurait toujours ça pour lui. Les acquisitions physiques, les aptitudes, la famille, l'amitié, l'amour n'étaient que des choses temporaires et peu sures qui finissaient toujours par disparaître mais la magie… On naissait sorcier et on mourrait sorcier, on pouvait toujours compter sur la magie et elle ne disparaissait jamais. Et lui, tout particulièrement, n'avait jamais vraiment eu quelque chose d'autre pour lui. La seule chose pour laquelle il avait jamais été doué, c'était pour la magie. Il avait un don pour ça, pour les potions et les sorts et si son état ne s'améliorait jamais, s'il restait à tout jamais un moldu, un Cracmol, plus jamais il ne pourrait en faire et en user. Il ne pourrait plus être professeur de DCFM ou même de potions, il devrait quitter Poudlard, il serait rejeté de partout parce qu'il n'avait plus de magie, il devrait travailler chez les moldus, devenir un moldu. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. Il serait purement et simplement inutile. Si ça continuait, il perdrait tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu et il ne servirait plus à rien.

Même Sirius, le laisserait tomber pour son incapacité. Il serait seul et exclu.

- Euh, je ne sais pas très bien ce que je fous là mais ça serait chouette si tu sortais. La réclusion, c'est la nouvelle forme de protestation à la mode, maintenant ? dit Kisa derrière la porte.

Alors, il ne fallait pas que ça se prolonge. Trois jours, c'était déjà un chemin de croix. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à ça. Il préférait presque mourir. Au bout de tous ses exercices de magie ratés, après tant de déceptions, le verre cassé qui gisait au fond de sa cheminée avait des airs de délivrance. Ce serait si simple. Deux coups secs sur ses poignets et il serait délivré.

Putain, il serait même obligé de se suicider comme un moldu ! C'est sûrement ce qu'il le retenait de le faire. Ça et l'espoir vain qu'il allait se réveiller demain.

- Hum, Severus, c'est Remus. Et si tu sortais maintenant ? On a assez d'un reclus dans ce château… C'est vrai ça, on peut m'expliquer pourquoi Sirius s'est enfermé chez lui ? Si c'est parce qu'il m'en veut, c'est ridicule. On a jamais pu se faire la tête très longtemps et…

Un soir, il n'aurait su dire lequel, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Sa réserve était grande mais pas inépuisable, il était à court d'alcool depuis une demi-douzaine d'heures. Avachi dans son fauteuil, en train d'essayer de faire apparaître une bouteille de whisky, il tourna la tête vers la porte.

- Je veux voir personne, inutile d'insister, cria-t-il en essayant de maîtriser le timbre de sa voix.

- Severus… C'est moi.

Seul un abruti à l'ego surdimensionné pouvait se présenter en disant « C'est moi ». Severus reconnut tout de suite Sirius.

- Je croyais que tu faisais l'ermite chez toi.

- Comme toi, visiblement.

Severus soupira.

- Alors tu devrais comprendre que je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire entrer.

Surtout lui. Il imaginait très bien Sirius derrière la porte, appuyé contre elle, fumant une cigarette et ne sachant pas qui dire.

Severus l'aida :

- Black, casse-toi. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais là. Et arrête de fumer, ajouta-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il entendit un petit rire derrière la porte et Sirius lui demanda :

- Comment tu le sais ? T'as senti la fumée ?

Severus fut troublé un instant mais se reprit :

- J'ai rendu la porte transparente.

Il aurait bien voulu, oui.

- Menteur, dit la voix derrière la porte.

Severus releva la tête brusquement. D'accord, c'était faux mais il ne voyait pas comment Sirius aurait pu le savoir.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit-il sans qu'il ait rien demandé.

- Je te demande pardon ? Un fondateur s'est penché sur ton âme pour lui souffler qu'effectivement, je n'avais pas rendu cette foutue porte transparente, peut-être ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Non, dit l'autre très calmement. Je le sais parce que tu l'as pensé.

Severus ne dit plus rien.

- Je sais aussi que tu es dans ton fauteuil, que tu n'as plus d'alcool en réserve, que tu as barricadé ta porte avec une armoire et que tu es désespéré parce que tu as perdu tes…

- Tais-toi, siffla-t-il.

Severus prit la bouteille sur sa table et constata avec des regrets infinis qu'elle était vraiment très vide. Il la reposa et chercha dans tous les coins de son bureau, un fond d'alcool dans lequel il aurait pu se noyer juste quelques minutes histoire d'oublier. Il ne trouva rien, bien sur. Il avait déjà tout fouillé de fond en comble deux fois. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil plus contrarié que jamais.

- Il n'y en a plus. Tu vas devoir sortir pour en chercher, affirma Sirius d'une voix que Severus trouvait définitivement trop calme.

Hors de question de sortir.

Sirius soupira et marmonna un « D'accord ». Juste après, sa porte explosa.

Il soupira à son tour. Il savait que ça finirait par arriver bien sur. On ne retient pas longtemps un sorcier avec une porte barricadée. Il tourna le dos à Sirius qui passait à travers les débris et chercha quelque part, la force de faire comme s'il allait parfaitement bien. Il ne la trouva évidemment pas.

- C'était à moi d'exploser ta porte, pas le contraire, fit-il sarcastiquement.

- Je crois que j'aime exploser les portes.

Putain, qu'il parte.

- Je ne partirais pas, répondit celui-ci.

- ARRETE de lire dans mes pensées ! s'énerva-t-il.

- J'aimerais bien, déclara l'autre.

Il se rapprochait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Non, je ne sais pas, fit-il, buté.

Pourquoi Sirius saurait-il lire ses pensées ? Parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de l'en empêcher ! D'un autre côté, Sirius avait toujours été nul pour la légimencie. Peut-être que cette maudite onde magique avait eu des effets sur lui également ? Il avait transplané avec deux personnes en même temps. Est-ce que par hasard, cette onde aurait eu l'idée perverse de lui enlever ses pouvoirs à lui mais d'en donner plus à cet abruti ? Non, c'était complètement dégueulasse et injuste ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

- Tu vois que tu sais, dit Sirius.

Il eut envie de le tuer mais ça impliquait lui sauter dessus et donc, lui faire face et c'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il le sentit se rapprocher encore un peu et il frissonna.

- Arrête d'utiliser la Legimencie sur moi, le prévint-il une nouvelle fois.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je t'entends penser. Depuis qu'on est revenu de ce bateau… Je ne sais pas ce que nous a fait cette lumière blanche mais depuis tout est différent.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, commenta Severus, désabusé.

- Alors je suis resté chez moi pour réfléchir. Mais comment réfléchir avec tes pensées dans la tête ? Vraiment… Tu me files la migraine.

- Désolé, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il sentit soudain deux bras entourer sa taille et un corps se coller contre le sien. Sirius posa sa tête sur son épaule. Severus détourna la tête du côté opposé mais ne fit rien pour se défaire de cette étreinte. Il y eut un petit silence.

- Il y a un bout de temps, Dumbledore m'a raconté une histoire. Minerva était tombée amoureuse d'un moldu mais ses parents avaient refusé de le laisser l'épouser. Le moldu était alors arrivé du fin fond de son écosse et s'était mis à chercher Minerva partout sans savoir où elle vivait ni même qu'elle était une sorcière. Pourtant à force de la chercher, il s'était rapproché des endroits magiques sans pouvoir y entrer et c'était elle qui l'avait finalement retrouvé. Elle l'avait hébergé chez elle et lui avait tout avoué. Ils ont vécu heureux pendant une année jusqu'à ce que son moldu ne meure, bêtement écrasé par une voiture. Elle n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre depuis. Ca doit donc faire une bonne cinquantaine d'années. A ce moment là, j'avais dit à Dumbledore que je ne comprenais pas Minerva et que pour moi, c'était du gâchis de rester amoureux d'une personne qui n'était plus là. Mais maintenant, je la comprends. En fait, elle ne pourra plus jamais aimer personne parce que c'était lui, son grand amour, tu comprends ? Elle pourrait essayer et sûrement l'a-t-elle déjà fait quoiqu'elle en dise mais elle ne pourra jamais le remplacer ni même vouloir le faire.

Severus attendit la suite malgré lui. Sirius mit un petit temps à continuer :

- Je la comprends parce que c'est pareil pour moi… Un jour, je suis tombé amoureux d'un petit abruti qui était mangemort. Il m'a brisé le cœur deux fois et pourtant, je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier ni le remplacer. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Juste parce que c'est Severus Snape et que tout crétin qu'il soit, ça restera mon seul et unique amour.

…

- Heu, Snape ? Je viens de te faire la deuxième déclaration de ma vie, là, ce serait cool que tu me répondes ! Bon, je sais que je suis nul pour ce genre de choses et que c'est pas le meilleur mo…

Severus tourna sa tête vers lui au point que les visages se frôlèrent. Il sentit le souffle rauque de Sirius contre son visage et il encra son regard dans le sien. Il y eut un moment de flottement où rien pourtant, n'était calme. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il effleura ses lèvres du bout des siennes et soupira d'anticipation. C'était un baiser qu'il avait attendu vingt ans approximativement. Il se rapprocha un peu plus prenant son temps et lorsqu'il vit Sirius esquisser un sourire, il l'embrassa. Avec lenteur, il entrouvrit la bouche et caressa ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Enfin, leurs lèvres s'unirent complètement avec maladresse et empressement. Severus sentit une main entourer sa nuque et le presser en avant tandis que la sienne emprisonnait les hanches de son partenaire comme par peur qu'il ne s'envole. Finalement après un baiser infiniment trop court, Sirius se recula. L'air infiniment sérieux, il eut un geste vers la porte qui retrouva son aspect d'antan puis, il l'embrassa à nouveau en le poussant doucement vers la chambre

- Droit au but, commenta Severus, désabusé.

- Tu ne te tais jamais quand il faut, marmonna Sirius en capturant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

La porte de sa chambre se referma à son tour derrière eux et c'est avec un petit sourire que Severus informa Sirius qu'il avait les mains froides mais que ça ne devait pas lui faire peur cette fois.

.oO°Oo.

Severus fut le premier à se réveiller. La tête douloureuse, le corps endolori, il essaya de se redresser un peu mais constata qu'un bras à la poigne puissante d'ailleurs, l'obligeait à rester couché. A moitié éveillé, il regarda le visage du propriétaire du bras. Meilleur moyen pour se réveiller rapidement. Sirius, dormant comme un bienheureux, nu et collé contre lui. Le regard de Severus le parcourut longuement, notant les changements de ces vingt dernières années. Rêvait-il ?

Puis, sa main prit le relais sans qu'il ne lui demande et il la laissa glisser le long de son torse, de ses hanches et de ses fesses tandis qu'il se rappelait la soirée passée avec un sourire. Avait-il rêvé ?

- Si tu rêves, je suis flatté que tu m'imagines si beau, marmonna Sirius.

Il souriait béatement et Severus se sentit sourire en le voyant. Il l'embrassa mais l'autre se déroba assez vite :

- T'as le goût de whisky, fit-il avec un ton de reproche.

- Ouais et toi celui d'un cendrier, est-ce que je me plains ? répliqua Severus en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide.

D'un autre côté, Sirius avait l'expression d'un imbécile heureux.

- Arrête de te moquer de mon air ébahi, toi aussi tu souris comme un con.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne souris pas comme un con, j'étais au fin fond du désespoir il y a quelques heures.

- Comme quoi, mon corps est le meilleur remède du monde contre la dépression. Je devrais le commercialiser.

- Si tu fais ça, tout est fini entre nous, déclara Severus, pas vraiment jaloux.

Il avait connu pire.

- Nous… répéta Sirius.

Il y eut un silence aussi stressant que gênant avant que Sirius ne répète une nouvelle fois :

- Nous. Va falloir que je m'habitue.

Il lui adressa un regard rassurant. Severus fit celui qui n'avait pas du tout envisagé que son amant s'enfuie en courant.

- Hum, d'habitude, c'est toi qui t'enfuis, je te rappelle, commenta Sirius

- Black…

- Ah, désolé, c'est toi qui pense ! J'y peux rien si je t'entends, se défendit-il d'un air innocent.

- Va falloir que je m'habitue, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, désespéré.

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, admit Sirius en lui caressant le torse d'un air absent. Ça risque pas d'être facile tous les jours.

- J'ai déjà peur de demain.

- Mmh, c'est pas toi qui avais parlé de vivre avec moi à plein temps, supporter mes crises d'humeur et mes élans de débilité, m'aimer comme un fou et crever avec moi dans une maison au fin fond de l'Ecosse ?

Severus geignit :

- Tu as même entendu ça ?

- J'ai tout entendu. Même mon mariage avec Julia. J'ai bien ri si tu veux savoir…

- Non, je ne veux pas.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à son nouveau statut de moldu à cet instant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est sûrement temporaire, fit Sirius avec désinvolture.

- Comment ça temporaire ?

- Et bien, j'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore et il est convaincu que les effets de cette lumière blanche s'évanouiront dans quelques semaines. Quelques mois au pire.

Severus se redressa, halluciné.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?

Sirius eut un air coupable.

- C'est-à-dire que les choses ont dégénéré et… L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée ?

- Bravo, tu m'emmerdes déjà, dit ce dernier en souriant pourtant.

- Avec ça, notre avenir me semble fabuleusement joyeux, pas à toi ?

Il était déjà découragé à tant de perspectives. Ça allait être mouvementé.

- Et tu n'aimes pas le mouvementé ? demanda Sirius avant de l'embrasser.

Sûrement pour l'empêcher de protester. Leur baiser fut pourtant interrompu par l'explosion de sa porte d'entrée et l'entrée tonitruante de Kisa dans leur chambre.

- Draco s'est réveillé ! Draco s'est… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

* * *

**Autant le dire, il m'aura donné du mal. Je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de finir cette grande histoire d'amour mélodramatique. Mais le pire reste à venir. Encore trois chapitres et aucun plan en vue mais bon, vous devez commencer à être habitués. Je ne remercierai personne pour ce chapitre, si ce n'est toutes celles qui le liront, qu'elles l'aiment ou pas. Encore désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre. Le prochain, la semaine prochaine sans faute ! **


	19. Harry et Draco IX

**Harry et Draco IX**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowling, rien n'est à moi (comme toujours).

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire d'amour évoque (et même plus) des relations homosexuelles. Donc **homophobes s'abstenir**.

**Pairing : **Severus/Sirius et Harry/Draco principalement.

**Note de l'autrice : **Coucou. Bon, je sais que j'ai trop de retard pour prétendre avoir une excuse mais sachez que j'ai un problème avec les fins. C'est pathologique, ça m'ennuie vraiment ! Donc, le chapitre 20, même si je promets de faire un effort, ne vous attendez pas à l'avoir demain. Encore désolée. J'espère que vous serez quand même nombreuses à me lire (ça me rendrait triste au fait… Snif). Sinon, ce chapitre, j'en suis aussi désolée, est super long et pas vraiment centré sur Harry (notez que dans les circonstances, j'aurais eu du mal) mais plutôt sur la relation de Draco avec sa famille. Ca me semblait important. Donc… Si ça vous ennuie, dites-vous qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et demi avant la fin et que JE MOURRAI SI VOUS M'ABANDONNEEEEZ ! Voilà, c'est dit

Je vous aime !

Et pour les réponses aux reviews, il faudra attendre demain, mercredi au pire mais je promets de le faire !

**Le petit résumé indispensable : **Severus et Sirius surpris en début d'activité par Kisa qui leur annonce que Draco vient de se réveiller. Draco qui a failli se faire assassiner par son père. Harry et Draco en première page du journal. Crivey qui essaie de séduire Harry devant Draco. La grande lumière blanche (c'est pas Dieu, non). Severus et Lucius sans pouvoir.

Tout ça vous rappelle vaguement quelque chose ? C'est amplement suffisant, je résume aussi un peu dans le chapitre.

**Enjoy !

* * *

**

_D'aussi loin que je me le rappelle, le manoir Malfoy a fonctionné de la façon suivante : Lucius s'occupait des finances de la famille, toujours au Ministère ou derrière son bureau recouvert de documents que je n'avais jamais le droit de lire. Mère, elle, était le plus souvent au téléphone ou dehors. Elle m'emmenait souvent dans de grandes soirées ou évènements sorciers et me montrait toutes les grandes personnalités d'Angleterre, en m'expliquant les nombreux détails scabreux de leur vie. Elle disait souvent : Ils sont à la botte de ton père. Et moi, je me disais souvent que Père était un génie. _

_Son arrestation n'a eu lieu qu'il n'y a qu'un mois et durant ce court laps de temps, le manoir est devenu meconnaissable. Oh, en apparence, c'est toujours une immense propriété rayonnante et impressionnante mais il suffit de passer quelques heures ici pour savoir que ce n'est plus du tout la même histoire. _

_On n'entend plus les cris énervés de Mère sur les elfes mais paradoxalement, ils travaillent mieux que jamais. Je crois que l'humeur exécrable que traîne Narcissa depuis la fin du mois de Juin y est pour beaucoup. Elle qui était encore la moins cruelle avec les elfes de maison, maintenant c'est à peine s'ils osent croiser son regard. _

_Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre. Le truc, c'est que j'ai juste la joyeuse impression d'être devenu un elfe aussi. Le nombre de fois où ma mère me hurle dessus est passablement aberrant. Comme si elle cherchait vraiment à remplacer Père de toutes les manières possibles. _

_Potter a véritablement foutu ma vie de famille en l'air, cet enculé._

_Mais actuellement, Potter et la façon dont je vais lui pourrir la vie à la rentrée est secondaire. Non, l'important en ce moment, c'est de redresser la situation financière._

_Une lettre de Gringotts m'a annoncé hier que mon compte personnel avait été transféré sur celui de mes parents sur une décision de Narcissa. Ce compte bien rempli, je le possède depuis la nuit des temps et jamais mes parents n'avaient fait autre chose que le remplir. _

_La perspective que nous allons peut-être droit à la faillite m'a plutôt bouleversé. Rien qu'à l'idée de vivre dans un simple appartement dans un trou perdu plein de Modus, je tremble. Si ça se sait à Poudlard en plus, je suis un homme fini._

_Non, il faut vraiment que j'agisse. Comment, je ne sais pas mais je trouverai._

_Je frappe à la porte du bureau de Lucius et ma mère me permet d'entrer, ce que je fais. Elle sort la tête d'un dossier et me regarde, ennuyée :_

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco ?_

_A part que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à Lucius ? Rien du tout._

- _Je voudrais t'aider, dis-je en torturant distraitement les manches de mon sweat._

_Je déteste me sentir aussi nerveux face à elle. Avant, ça n'aurait pas été comme ça. Avant, je n'avais jamais eu l'impression d'être un boulet pour elle. Elle m'accueillait toujours dans ses appartements avec un sourire et me parlait de tout et de rien en me disant souvent que j'étais sa plus grande réussite. Putain, comment les choses ont-elles pu changer à ce point ? _

_Je ferais payer Potter pour ça. Tôt ou tard._

- _M'aider ? répète-t-elle avec un sourire froid. M'aider à quoi ?_

- _Pour nos finances._

- _Nos finances n'ont pas besoin d'aide, réplique-t-elle en penchant à nouveau la tête vers un document comme si la conversation était déjà finie._

- _Tu as vidé mon compte alors ce n'est pas la peine de mentir._

_Elle relève la tête et me regarde un moment, surprise. Voyant qu'en quelque sorte je viens de prendre l'avantage dans la conversation, je m'assieds sur une chaise, face à elle._

- _Si c'est ce qui t'ennuie, c'est inutile. Je rembourserai la somme avant la fin de la semaine._

- _Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que tu aies eu besoin de l'emprunter._

- _A l'origine, c'est mon argent, Draco._

- _Si Père était là, tu n'y aurais pas touché, réponds-je rapidement. Je veux savoir à quel point nos finances vont mal et comment t'aider à arranger ça._

_Elle referme définitivement le dossier et, pour la première fois depuis le début de notre entrevue, elle m'accorde enfin toute son attention. On va parler argent, c'est clair. _

_Si ce n'était pas exactement le but de ma visite, je dirais que c'est triste._

- _Tu ne devrais pas avoir à te soucier de ce genre de choses, Draco._

- _Père dit exactement le contraire._

_Lui, ça fait cinq ans qu'il me sermonne avec ces : « Quand deviendras-tu enfin un adulte ? Tu pourrais profiter de te situation à Poudlard et tu n'en fais rien. Tu es un Malfoy, Draco. Tu dois agir comme tel et poser ta pierre à l'édifice de notre famille plutôt que d'en profiter. »_

_Il a l'art pour les discours pompeux et grandiloquents. Mais qui d'entre nous deux a le plus nuit à cet « édifice » ?_

- _Ton Père dit beaucoup de choses, éluda ma mère avec un geste agacé. Mais c'est bien de sa faute si nous sommes dans cette situation._

- _Il est en prison, il ne peut rien faire…_

_Je prends sa défense, une fois de plus. Mais l'habitude parle plus que la conviction. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il est devenu mangemort et je pense toujours que c'est une erreur de jeunesse qu'il ne peut pas effacer. Mais... J'en viens parfois à le mépriser pour la situation dans laquelle son manque de discernement nous a menés, Mère et moi. Mais les regrets qu'il ressasse certainement à Askaban suffisent comme punition, non? Et puis..._

- _Tout ça, c'est la faute de Potter, ajouté-je sombrement._

_Elle éclate de rire._

- _Draco, Draco, Draco, tu ne changeras jamais. _

_Je ne réponds pas, vexé par son ton moqueur._

- _Tu imputes toujours tous tes problèmes à Potter. Je croyais que tu étais plus perspicace que ça._

- _C'est Potter qui a mis Père en prison !_

- _Non, c'est le ministère. Parce que ton père a enfreint la loi de la façon la plus stupide qui soit. Devenir mangemort… Quel abruti. _

- _Mère… Comment peux-tu dire ça ?_

_Elle se redresse dans son fauteuil et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je recule parce que je ne lui ai jamais vu un air aussi cynique. _

- _J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre la vraie nature de Lucius et il est plus que temps que tu la comprennes aussi. Sais-tu d'où venait notre argent avant qu'il ne se fasse emprisonner ?_

- _De son emploi au ministère ?_

- _C'était la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Tout ou presque venait d'un système que Lucius a mis en place au cours des dix dernières années. Il faisait chanter pratiquement toutes les personnes influentes d'Angleterre._

_Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Je me doutais bien qu'il était dans ce genre de combines mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit si important. _

- _Quand ton père s'est fait emprisonner, continue-t-elle, nous avons été privé de son confortable salaire en tant que fonctionnaire du ministère mais également de l'immense argent que nous apportaient ses chantages. Pourquoi ces riches payeraient-ils si plus aucun scandale ne les menace ? Lucius ne parlait à personne de ces secrets. Encore moins à moi. Il cache toutes les preuves dans un coffre de banque dont je n'ai pas la clé._

_Elle se renfonce dans le divan, un air de fureur contenue imprimée sur son visage. Si je n'étais pas en face de la femme de Lucius, je penserais qu'elle le hait plus que tout._

- _Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de te donner la clé ? je demande en essayant de reprendre de l'assurance._

- _C'est la première chose que j'ai fait et devine ? Il a refusé. _

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

- _D'après lui, on doit se débrouiller avec ce qu'il nous laisse en attendant qu'il sorte de prison._

_Je me rembrunis. C'est complètement son genre, c'est clair. Elle continue :_

- _Il doit encore espérer que son merveilleux maître le fasse sortir de prison… Fais-moi rire._

_Je pars peu après, laissant ma mère à sa haine amère envers mon père. Je voulais savoir mais désormais, je préfèrerais n'avoir rien entendu._

_.oO°Oo._

- _Salut Père._

_C'est la première fois que je viens le voir en prison. Il a l'air particulièrement misérable avec ses cheveux défaits, sa barbe naissante et les frusques qu'il porte. Je me demande si je l'aurais reconnu dans la rue. _

_Sûrement. Malgré son allure, il a toujours le même regard hautain et il dégage toujours autant d'assurance. Sauf que plutôt que de m'impressionner, ça me fait pitié. Comme un naufragé qui s'accroche désespérément à un bout de bois. _

- _Ta mère t'a laissé venir ? Tu as du insister._

_Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. _

- _Elle n'est pas au courant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc. Tu… Tu tiens le coup ?_

_Dieux, je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à ce genre de sensiblerie avec lui._

- _Je ne suis pas encore mort, dit-il avec désinvolture._

- _Bien, bien, fais-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre._

- _Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici dans tous les cas. Il va bientôt venir me chercher._

_Je ne dis rien. J'essaie de ne pas le trouver ridicule et ça demande de la concentration. _

- _Draco, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, fait-il d'un ton moqueur confondant mon air contrit avec de l'inquiétude. Je serais dehors dans peu de temps. Et on reprendra ton éducation. Rester avec ta futile de mère te rend encore plus puéril qu'avant._

_Son rire m'agace. _

- _Dis moi où tu la cache, dis-je soudainement pour qu'il arrête de rire._

_Effectivement, il s'arrête et ses yeux se plissent en m'examinant._

- _Où je cache quoi ?_

- _La clé._

_Il éclate de rire à nouveau._

- _Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? J'ai mis des années à monter ce trafic. Il est hors de question que je le détruise en confiant sa gestion à ma stupide femme et à son crétin de rejeton. Démerdez-vous sans ça. Vous êtes tout de même un tant soit peu intelligents, non ? Surtout toi, Draco. Tu as mon sang dans les veines après tout. Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en montres digne._

_C'est à mon tour de ricaner derrière mon masque d'insensibilité qui s'est placé tout seul. _

- _Qui est le plus digne ? Tu es en prison, au plus bas de l'échelle et tu te comportes encore comme si tu étais le maître de la situation. Tu n'es le maître de rien, Lucius. Pas même de ta propre vie. _

- _Alors Narcissa t'a monté contre moi ? On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur les siens._

- _Crois ce que tu veux. J'ai pitié pour toi._

_Je fais un signe au gardien pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Lucius me regarde avec une colère amusée comme si ce n'était encore qu'un caprice de son fils. J'ai presque envie de le frapper pour qu'il réagisse. Mais quelque part, je crois que j'ai cessé d'espérer…

* * *

_

Une caresse sur son front tira Draco du sommeil mais il ne bougea pas. D'une part parce qu'il n'en avait pas le courage et d'autre part parce que cette caresse était pour le moins agréable. L'esprit encore embrumé par son rêve du passé, il se souvint de la manière qu'avait sa mère de le réveiller le matin quand il était encore jeune. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de gestes envers lui.

Evidemment, il était devenu grand, capable de se réveiller seul mais même.

Au delà, depuis que Lucius avait repris ses sinistres activités à la fin de sa quatrième, l'intimité entre sa mère et lui s'était effritée. Pour finalement disparaître à son arrestation. Elle n'avait plus eu le temps d'être sa mère.

Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Hériter des responsabilités du chef de la famille sans y être préparé avait son lot de pressions. C'était juste triste.

Et leurs divergences d'avis sur son père avait fini de les transformer en étranger l'un pour l'autre. A chaque fois que sa mère avait tenté de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, il s'était braqué et par solidarité infantile, avait défendu Lucius avec tellement d'animosité et de conviction que désormais, ça le faisait rire. Jusqu'à cette visite à Askaban…

Il papillonna des paupières et essaya de s'habituer à l'aveuglante lumière du jour. Il comprit rapidement qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et donc, en vie.

Comment il avait pu survivre, c'était une très bonne question.

Il entendit une exclamation étouffée près de lui et tourna la tête doucement pour apercevoir sa mère. Il y eut un moment de flottement où il eut tout le loisir d'observer le mélange des émotions qui passèrent sur son visage avant qu'elle ne l'étreigne à s'en briser les os. Il sourit. La position n'était pas particulièrement confortable mais pour être honnête, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Les effusions chez sa mère étaient rares et donc, précieuses.

- Dieux Draco, souffla-t-elle en lui caressant la joue comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien, répondit-il la voix rauque en se redressant légèrement.

Cependant, elle du voir la grimace qu'il fit en sentant ses muscles se contracter. D'une main ferme, elle le força à se recoucher et se leva.

- Ne bouges pas, je vais chercher l'incompétente qui te sers d'infirmière.

L'instant d'après, elle était partie.

Putain, c'était lui ou bien il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux quand elle était partie ? Perturbant.

Il se redressa doucement malgré les conseils de sa mère et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut un journal sur la table de nuit et s'en empara en ignorant les nombreuses douleurs que lui provoquait la simple action de lever un bras. Merlin merci, Harry et lui n'étaient pas à la une dans celui-ci. Il jeta un regard à la date et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il était resté plus d'une semaine dans les vapes ! Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit montrée plus émotive à son réveil que durant toute sa vie…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu consulter plus sérieusement les nouvelles, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un raclement. Il s'étonna que sa mère ait mis si peu de temps à revenir jusqu'à ce qu'une femme qu'il reconnut rapidement, ne tire le rideau qui le cachait. Pétunia Dursley lui sourit.

- Ravie vous revoir, Draco.

Il lui rendit son sourire, comprenant immédiatement tout ce que signifiait sa présence ici. Harry était là, aussi. Il allait bien? Oui, sinon elle ne sourirait pas.

Bon. Comment avait-t-il fait pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie? Cet abruti n'avait quand même pas été stupide au point d'aller voir Machin?

Peut-être même qu'il l'avait battu! Non, on en aurait parlé dans le journal, Draco, arrête de fantasmer.

- Pareillement, répondit-il en retenant la centaine de questions qui lui passait par l'esprit. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour mes beaux yeux ?

- Vous voulez le voir ? demanda-t-elle, ayant parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

Il se redressa un peu plus et la femme se proposa de l'aider mais il refusa poliment.

Question d'orgueil.

En suivant Pétunia derrière le rideau, il remercia mentalement sa mère de lui avoir mis un pyjama décent. On pouvait toujours compter sur Narcissa pour penser à ce genre de petits détails. Mais ses remerciements silencieux s'évanouirent quand il vit Harry et l'espèce de bulle qui l'entourait. Il jeta un regard perplexe à Pétunia.

- C'est une sorte de barrière anti-magie. Elle ne laisse pas entrer les sorciers.

Il s'approcha de la dite barrière et jeta un regard vers Harry qui semblait dormir calmement.

- Pourquoi mettre une barrière ? Il est en danger même ici ? s'étonna Draco.

Pétunia eut un rire sans joie.

- Non, ça vient d'Harry.

Elle traversa la barrière comme si elle n'existait pas. Draco se rapprocha prudemment, peu désireux de voir comment cette barrière empêchait les sorciers de passer.

- Mais vous, vous pouvez traverser ?

- Je suis une moldue.

Draco eut un geste agacé. Evidemment, il aurait pu le deviner tout seul. Elle s'assit sur une chaise qui semblait avoir été placé là juste pour elle. Il regarda encore un peu Harry, content et rassuré de voir que le Survivant n'avait visiblement rien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a exactement ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Pétunia avec un soupir. Il devrait s'être réveillé depuis longtemps d'après l'infirmière.

Il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse plus que les autres, celui-là.

Un petit silence s'installa, qu'il brisa finalement :

- Je crois qu'il sera content de vous voir quand il se réveillera.

Personne n'ignorait que le Survivant ne s'entendait pas bien avec sa famille moldue. Enfin, du moins c'était le cas avant le bal. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé au final mais visiblement, Pétunia et Harry s'étaient rapprochés. Draco fut étrangement ravi pour cela.

- Je crois qu'il serait encore plus ravi de _vous_ voir à son réveil, répondit-elle sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Draco eut soudain envie de retourner dans son lit, bien caché derrière les rideaux. Alors, elle savait. Bien sur, plus personne n'ignorait maintenant qu'Harry et lui…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, profondément gêné en se rappelant qu'elle l'avait conseillé en amour quelques jours plus tôt sans se douter qu'elle le poussait dans les bras de son neveu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose (même s'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi) mais elle le précéda :

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Draco. Je ne me suis pas assez investie dans la vie de Harry pour pouvoir me permettre de le juger aujourd'hui.

Elle regarda son neveu avec une étrange expression sur le visage. De la tendresse, peut-être. Elle continua :

- Et je lui fais confiance. Il est comme ma sœur. Il sait toujours où il va.

Draco eut un sourire désabusé. Il n'avait pas l'impression de savoir où il allait, lui. Où _ils_ allaient en fait.

Enfin, ce n'était pas particulièrement le bon moment pour se poser la question. Quand Harry se réveillerait, il verrait bien. Après tout, le survivant ne se rappelait peut-être pas ce qu'il lui avait dit avant son black-out.

_Je ne suis pas la pute du Survivant. Je l'aime._

Nnnn. (**ceci est un gémissement de honte, j'explique**)

C'était particulièrement pathétique comme déclaration. Et vraiment faite au mauvais moment. Il pensait qu'il allait mourir aussi… Mais c'était quand même pitoyable.

Une pensée le frappa soudain. Il avait été con au point de dire ça juste devant l'Autre. Quel abruti ! Si Machin avait encore des doutes quand aux liens qui liait Harry et Draco, le blond s'était stupidement chargé de les lui ôter. Il eut envie de se donner des claques pour sa stupidité.

- Draco ?

L'appel le fit se retourner et il vit sa mère à quelques mètres. Il perçut un échange de regards entre Pétunia et sa mère et réalisa soudain que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Narcissa depuis qu'elle savait qu'il aimait Harry. Enfin, qu'il sortait avec Harry. A moins que Machin n'ait fait une annonce à la radio, il n'y avait encore que quatre personnes à savoir précisément quels sentiments le blond portait au célèbre gryffondor. Néanmoins, sa mère avait vu l'article. Et la photo pour ne rien arranger. Ils devraient fatalement discuter un jour des nouvelles tendances Potteriennes de Draco. Il espérait juste que ce jour ne soit pas aujourd'hui.

Il la suivit derrière le rideau où Pomfresh les attendait. L'infirmière lui fit une série de tests et lui posa quelques questions auxquelles il répondit par la négative. Il allait bien et il avait hâte de sortir d'ici pour…

Pourquoi, en fait ? Comptait-il vraiment reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était alors que l'école entière était au courant de sa relation clandestine ambiguë avec Potter et que ce dernier en plus d'être dans le coma, était toujours en danger à cause de cet abruti de Sang-mêlé sanguinaire ?

Néanmoins, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry et lui en première page, Lucius en cavale, Nott lui faisant du chantage, lui devant Voldemort, essayant de survivre face à son père fou de rage, grande lumière blanche (s'il avait été un tant soit peu porté sur les stupides croyances moldues, il se serait sûrement dit que c'était le fameux tunnel) perte de connaissance et réveil à l'infirmerie.

D'accord, il ne savait rien du tout…

Pomfresh se retira rapidement, décrétant qu'il était en parfaite santé et qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain. Draco la remercia pour tout et se tourna vers sa mère qui n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis son retour. Sentant son regard froid le brûler, il lui demanda quand même de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il eut droit à un concentré de la semaine écoulée. Visiblement, Severus et Black lui avaient sauvé la vie. Et depuis, ils avaient littéralement disparu de la circulation…

Que son parrain lui sauve la vie, c'était encore acceptable. Mais Black…

L'idée d'avoir une dette envers cet abruti ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Enfin… Tant que Black restait sagement enfermé chez lui, l'occasion de se montrer reconnaissant envers lui ne se présenterait pas de si tôt. Faites que Black campe encore quelques siècles chez lui.

Il observa sa mère un moment avant de se décider à lui poser l'autre question qui l'intéressait :

- Et pour Potter ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et lui répondit d'une voix plus sarcastique et moqueuse que jamais :

- Dieux Draco, tu n'y penses pas.

- Quoi ? fit-il, vexé par son ton désagréable.

- Je t'interdis de ne serait-ce que penser ressortir avec lui.

Il se redressa imperceptiblement.

- Je ne crois pas avoir à te demander la permission, répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Sortir avec Potter est la chose la plus stupide que tu ais faite après venir me sauver au manoir.

- J'admets que suivre les Mangemorts n'était pas ma plus brillante idée mais si je n'étais pas venu, Lucius t'aurais tuée, non ? Tu devrais à moins être un peu reconnaissante envers moi ! fit-il brusquement, plus énervé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La gifle claqua sur sa joue sans qu'il l'ait vue venir. Il resta choqué un instant que Narcissa mit à profit pour lui murmurer furieusement :

- T'être reconnaissante d'avoir voulu te sacrifier pour moi, petit imbécile ? Ce n'est pas comme cela que les choses marchent, Draco. Tu n'aurais jamais du sortir de ta chambre et tu le sais parfaitement. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu te pousser à faire une chose aussi stupidement téméraire si ce n'est pas Potter !

- Je… Je voulais te protéger, bégaya-t-il, complètement perdu.

Putain.

Elle reprit plus doucement :

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger, Draco. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire désarmé contre une dizaine de Mangemorts, au juste ? C'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie et je ne te laisserais pas la risquer à nouveau sans rien dire. Potter est la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres et toutes les personnes liées à lui sont potentiellement en danger. Alors, tu vas mettre fin à cette histoire dès qu'il sera réveillé, Draco, c'est clair ?

Draco la fixa avec incrédulité. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il se leva mécaniquement et prit le sac qui contenait ses affaires au pied de son lit. Lorsqu'il fut prêt à sortir d'ici, il lui dit :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses autant ressembler à Lucius.

Il quitta l'infirmerie sans se retourner, furieux.

En pyjama.

Rien à foutre.

A peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il croisait Kisa accompagné de ses « sauveurs ». Elle était un peu pâle et Severus et Black n'arrêtaient pas de la regarder, visiblement gênés pour Merlin sait quoi. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Draco, enfin ! Le monde est devenu fou pendant ton coma.

Il sourit, un peu calmé et la repoussa gentiment. Il la laissa, elle et Severus, lui demander s'il allait bien et leur répondit calmement que oui, il allait bien. Autant que possible avec ce qu'il venait de se passer entre sa mère et lui, du moins.

- Ou est Narcissa ? demanda Black, visiblement contrarié.

- Dans l'infirmerie, répondit Draco en évitant son regard.

Il vit son grand cousin murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Severus et partir en direction de l'infirmerie. Le blond n'aurait donc pas à le remercier aujourd'hui. Son parrain, qui comme d'habitude avait l'air d'en savoir plus que tout le monde, lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Draco ?

Draco soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était disputé avec sa mère, ce n'était pas la première fois mais…

Il posa la main sur sa joue qui le picotait légèrement et répondit avec un mouvement désinvolte :

- Rien. On a discutés.

Severus eut un haussement de sourcils qui l'informa qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais Draco n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il se tourna vers Kisa et remarqua qu'elle passait le doigt sur une fine cicatrice sur son front. Il lui prit la main brusquement et dégagea une mèche de cheveux pour observer la cicatrice de plus près. Elle eut un rire :

- J'ai essayé d'avoir un éclair comme Harry mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-il en la relachant.

- Et bien, c'est une longue histoire, fit-elle en détournant le regard.

Severus soupira et leur dit avant de s'éloigner :

- Je vais rejoindre Sirius.

Draco le regarda partir puis se tourna vers Kisa :

- Il l'appelle Sirius ? Ils sont devenus si intimes après mon sauvetage ?

Kisa plissa le nez :

- Tu n'as pas idée, frissonna-t-elle.

Il n'approfondit pas le sujet, conscient que c'était mieux pour sa santé mentale. Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre Severus et Black. Et ces temps-ci, les choses semblaient s'être méchamment accélérées pour eux.

Il préférait de loin ne rien savoir.

Il lui demanda une nouvelle fois comment elle s'était cette cicatrice, certain que ça datait de moins d'une semaine. Elle lui jeta un regard coupable avant de commencer :

- Tu te rappelles le jour où… Ou tu as été enlevé ?

Il hocha la tête. Pour lui, c'était hier.

- Et bien, j'ai emmené Harry faire un tour, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Il était vraiment déprimé et tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de toi et de l'article du journal. Il m'a demandé si je connaissais un endroit où il n'aurait pas à parler de ça et je lui ai proposé d'aller pique-niquer dans la forêt interdite.

- Pique-niquer ? s'étonna Draco.

Il n'y avait que Kisa pour avoir des idées aussi farfelues. Ça avait du être la panique quand on s'était rendu compte que lui et Harry avaient disparus. Il eut un sourire méchant en pensant à l'horreur qu'avait du ressentir Dumbledore. Bien fait pour ce vieillard et son système de sécurité pourri.

- Moui, confirma sa cousine d'un air pitoyable. Je ne savais pas qu'il était en danger, tu comprends ? Enfin, on a trouvé une clairière et on a mangés puis il s'est endormi. Je crois que je me suis un peu endormie aussi.

- Vous vous êtes endormis dans la forêt ? Mais vous êtes complètement cons ou quoi ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, Draco, j'étais avec le héros de toute l'Angleterre ! fit Kisa avec un geste désinvolte.

- Moi, justement, ça me rassurerait encore moins.

- Donc c'est dangereux de traîner avec Harry mais pas de coucher avec lui ?

- Touché, admit-il avec un sourire.

Elle l'observa d'un air suspicieux avant de dire, l'air plutôt impressionnée :

- Doooooonc, ce n'est pas qu'une simple histoire de cul !

- Si, mentit-il avec beaucoup de talent.

- Mouais et le grand sourire c'était pour moi peut-être ?

- Absolument, fit-il, très sérieusement.

- Admettons, tu fais ce que tu veux. Si je peux me permettre un conseil quand même…

- Non, tu ne peux pas.

- Tu devrais FRANCHEMENT garder un canon comme lui ! Il est trop chou et il est super célèbre. En plus, vous allez vraiment bien ensemble.

- Tu ne nous as jamais vu ensemble, nota Draco.

- J'ai votre photo juste au-dessus de mon lit, répliqua-t-elle avec ennui. Kaoru est devenue fan. Il suffit qu'elle voie cette photo pour qu'elle devienne très… Entreprenante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Draco poussa un gémissement dégoûté.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de trucs. Images mentales, dehors !

- Elles n'obéissent jamais, dit Kisa d'un air triste.

- Me parle pas de tes trips sado-masos ! protesta-t-il, horrifié.

- Les images, abruti. J'en sais quelque chose. J'en traîne pas mal depuis que je suis entrée chez Severus et que je l'ai trouvé en train de…

- Pitié, si ça a un quelconque rapport avec Black, tais-toi.

Elle obéit. Et Draco sût qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Il pouvait s'imaginer le pire maintenant. Ecoeuré pour le reste de sa vie, il essaya de changer de sujet :

- Donc, vous vous êtes endormis dans la forêt.

- Ouais, t'as raison, ne pensons pas aux activités de Sirius et Sev.

- Kisaaaaaa…

- Il m'a réveillé avec ses cris.

- Je veux mourir, gémit-t-il sur le point de vomir.

- Je te parle d'Harry. T'es un irrécupérable pervers.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, si tu veux mon avis.

- Donc, dit-elle avec insistance, il m'a réveillée puisqu'il criait. La plupart du temps, c'était ton nom. Un moment, je me suis dit qu'il faisait peut-être un rêve scabreux mais je ne crois pas que ces cris-là aient un quelconque rapport avec ceux que tu lui fais pousser. Ou alors, j'espère que tu fait insonoriser ta chambre pour les voisins parce que c'était violent.

Il avait une cousine obsédée.

- Tu peux en venir au fait ?

- J'ai essayé de le réveiller dès qu'il a parlé de Voldemort et il s'est passé un truc bizarre. Tout d'un coup, il a arrêté de hurler et il a ouvert les yeux et là… Il y a eu une grande lumière blanche et je me suis réveillé contre un arbre, à l'autre bout de la clairière avec une blessure là.

Elle désigna sa cicatrice du doigt.

- Harry refusait de se réveiller et je pissais le sang alors je l'ai joyeusement traîné jusqu'au parc et j'ai appelé un Auror. Et voilà. Après, ils l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie et c'est tout.

- Et l'espèce de barrière ? Elle n'était pas encore là ?

- Non, Pompom m'a dit qu'il l'avait créée après qu'elle lui ait fait boire une potion revitalisante.

- Intelligent, se moqua Draco.

- Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Bon, maintenant que je t'ai gentiment raconté mon histoire, comment ça s'est passé avec Narcissa ?

- Mal, avoua-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle m'a demandé de rompre.

Silence. Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à ça maintenant.

- Bon, c'était pas très délicat comme demande mais quelque part, je la comprends.

- Pas moi, répliqua-t-il, énervé.

- Elle était vraiment inquiète. Elle a passé toute la semaine à te veiller. On aurait dit un fantôme. Je crois qu'elle se sent coupable de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Et puis… On a annoncé la mort de Bellatrix, hier.

Putain…

- Fabuleux. J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de rester endormi.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit de cet avis.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

- Coco… Stresse pas avec ces trucs là. Ta mère va se calmer et Harry va se réveiller. C'est une question de temps.

- Je ne suis pas patient, Kiki.

- Ben, faudra.

Draco eut un sourire. Kisa avait toujours les mots qui réconfortent…

Elle le raccompagna de force à l'infirmerie, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de se reposer encore un peu. Quand il entra, il n'y avait plus que Pomfresh qui lui annonça qu'elle préférait qu'il passe encore la nuit ici pour voir si tout allait vraiment bien. Il jeta un regard vers Harry, sa tante et la bulle qui les entouraient tous les deux et soupira. Au moins, il ne serait pas loin si le crétin dont il était tombé amoureux venait à se réveiller.

.oO°Oo.

- Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, monsieur Malfoy. Vous êtes en parfaite santé, alors dehors !

- Mme Pomfresh, dit Draco d'un air conciliant. Mettez-vous une seconde à ma place. Si je sors d'ici, il ne faudra pas dix minutes avant que ma parfaite santé ne décline. Je vais me faire laminer par tous les homophobes de Poudlard. Vous ne voulez quand même pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience ?

- Je vous fais confiance pour survivre dans la jungle de cette école, dit-elle avec sérieux.

- Pas moi. Vous ne pourriez pas me garder jusqu'à ce que Potter se réveille ? Si on est deux à mourir, je me sentirais soulagé.

- Je comprends mais c'est hors de question. J'ai bien trop travaillé cette dernière semaine pour encore perdre mon temps à vous couver.

- Vous êtes cruelle, dit-il en se levant, résigné.

- Mais je glisserais un mot au directeur à propos des persécutions que vous pourriez subir.

- Ça me rassure de savoir que l'homme qui a organisé ma sécurité avant que je ne me fasse enlever, se charge de me préserver de tous les connards de cet endroit, fit-il sarcastiquement.

- Dehors, monsieur Malfoy, fit la vieille dame avec un sourire.

Draco soupira et prit son sac. Il passa devant le dôme doré qui entourait Harry et son visage s'assombrit. Encore une fois, cet abruti le laissait tomber. Maintenant, il allait affronter l'enfer dehors pendant que Potter se ferait materner par sa tante et son infirmière dans son confortable coma. Ce connard ne se réveillerait pas, bien sur ! Il pouvait faire le pied de grue devant sa porte pendant trois heures pour le protéger, lui misérable victime de Voldemort, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de survivre à l'homophobie, Potter passait aux abonnés absents.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas se réveiller histoire que Draco cesse de s'inquiéter comme un con, aussi ?

Il passa la porte en se disant qu'à la limite, s'il rasait les murs et se cachait dans sa chambre dès qu'il terminerait un cours, il avait une chance de terminer la journée vivant.

- T'as l'air en forme pour un gars qui a croisé le grand méchant loup ! ricana Blaise.

Il était juste en face de l'infirmerie avec Pansy.

- Ce n'était qu'une formalité, plaisanta Draco d'un ton désinvolte. Il m'a supplié de l'épargner.

- Je vois que frôler la mort n'a malheureusement pas entamé ton orgueil, fit son ami, d'un air dépité.

- Vous m'attendiez ? demanda le blond un peu surpris par cette démarche.

Pansy, qui était restée à l'écart et avait consciencieusement évité son regard, prit la parole :

- On est ta garde rapprochée. On s'est dit que tu en aurais besoin.

Il la dévisagea, se demandant quelle attitude il devait adopter avec elle maintenant. Après un moment, il lui sourit :

- C'est si grave que ça dehors ?

- Disons que les avis sont partagés, fit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, visiblement soulagée.

Ils lui dirent que la nouvelle s'était rapidement répandue et que tout le monde s'était procuré le fameux journal. Au début, tout le monde avait été choqué ou surpris et quand Dumbledore avait annoncé que Harry et lui étaient à l'infirmerie pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait évoquer, les pires rumeurs s'étaient répandues.

- D'abord, tu as les Gryffondor. Ils sont persuadés que tout est de ta faute, que tu as perverti leur héros et que tu l'as envoyé à l'infirmerie.

- Moi ? s'étonna Draco.

Bien. Mieux valait prendre tout ça au second degré. Pour sa survie psychique.

- Crivey alimente cette rumeur comme quoi tu étais particulièrement furieux contre Potter ce jour-là et que tu les aurais attaqués, ajouta Pansy.

- Ce petit con commence sérieusement à me les casser, grommela Draco se rappelant très bien les paroles du morveux.

Ce demi-type, qui atteignait péniblement le un mètre les bras levés, était moche comme un pou. Et encore, Draco était gentil, là. Moche et répugnant comme le couvercle d'une poubelle. Ou comme la pourriture qui recouvre un poulet dépérissant depuis des mois dans un endroit chaud et humide.

- Les Serpentards pensent que tout était un plan complexe contre Harry. Sur ce coup là, ils sont particulièrement fiers. En plus, ça leur donne une bonne raison de taper du Gryffondor alors ils sont contents.

- Génial, je suis un héros, ironisa le blond.

- Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle sont convaincus que c'est bien toi qui as attaqué Potter et que ce dernier t'a rendu la monnaie de ta pièce. Mais pour ce qui est du côté homo de l'histoire, ils sont partagés. Il y a les filles qui sont presque toutes dingues de jalousie et les garçons qui se contentent d'éviter d'en parler. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait tant d'homophobes à Poudlard. Ou du moins, pas beaucoup qui oseraient s'attaquer à deux célébrités comme vous deux…

- Pourquoi une garde rapprochée, alors ?

- A cause des hystériques, dit Blaise dans un rire. Il y a des cas dans cette école, ça fout les jetons. Certaines filles vouent un culte à votre couple. Certains garçons aussi, en fait.

Merveilleux.

- A propos d'hystériques. Ta mère t'a mis au courant ? demanda soudain Blaise.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et Blaise soupira comme s'il avait espéré une autre réponse.

- C'est à propos de ton père…

.oO°Oo.

Pendant DCFM, Draco pu clairement sentir la haine qu'il créait chez les Gryffondors. Tous, à part peut-être Granger et Weasley qui affichaient la mine sombre de circonstance, lui jetaient des regards haineux et vengeurs. Manque de chance, il en était au point où tout ça le faisait rire. Il se contenta de suivre les cours de la même façon que d'habitude en pensant à Harry de la même façon que d'habitude aussi, malheureusement. Il était véritablement amoureux ce crétin.

_Je ne suis pas la pute du Survivant. Je l'aime._

Il cogna sa tête contre le banc, mort de honte. Harry se taperait un bon fou rire quand il se réveillerait. Mais concrètement, il se croyait au seuil de la mort. A situations désespérées, réactions désespérées. Faudrait qu'il lui explique.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Pansy à voix basse.

- Je me suis ridiculisé, soupira-t-il. Si tu m'avais vu, tu serais encore en train de te tordre de rire.

- J'ai du mal à le croire.

- J'ai fait une déclaration d'amour.

Un silence salua ses paroles. Il renfonça sa tête entre ses bras, profondément déprimé.

- A Potter ? demanda-t-elle finalement à voix basse.

Il hocha la tête. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui racontait ça.

- Attends… Tu aimes _vraiment_ le Balafré ?

Il soupira, la mort dans l'âme. Elle éclata de rire, s'attirant le regard plus ou moins contrarié de Black. Cependant, le professeur ne fit pas de commentaire et Pansy se pencha vers le blond :

- Il a répondu quoi ?

- Il n'a rien répondu. C'était juste avant la grande lumière blanche.

- Quoi ? Devant ton père ? Et l'Autre ? Tu es fou ?

- Sûrement.

Elle considéra ses paroles un moment avant de dire :

- Bon, tu t'es ridiculisé. C'est pas grave, ça ne tue pas.

- Quand Potter se réveillera, tu verras comment ça me tuera. Il va se marrer, puis il va se foutre de ma gueule et toute notre histoire s'arrêtera là.

- Il pourrait t'aimer aussi, objecta-t-elle.

- Me fais pas rire.

- Oh, arrête de jouer au dépressif. Tu es Draco Malfoy. Bien sur qu'il est dingue de toi.

- Mouais. On verra bien, fit-il sombrement se sentant tout de même un chouia mieux.

- Maintenant, redresse-toi. Tu me fais honte, abruti.

Il s'exécuta et se tourna vers elle, réalisant avec consternation qu'il s'était confié à elle et qu'elle l'avait réconforté.

- Tu viens d'essayer de me remonter le moral ou je viens d'être victime d'une puissante hallucination post-traumatisme ?

- Deuxième option. Sans le moindre doute.

- Admettons. Au fait, pour l'autre jour...

Il la vit se tendre soudainement.

- Je ne juge pas tes choix. C'est pas pour ta cervelle que je t'aime alors n'en parlons plus.

- C'est trop aimable, grinça-t-elle. Quand même, je…

- N'en. Parlons. Plus, répéta-t-il très sérieusement. J'espère simplement que tu sais où tu vas.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé:

- Malheureusement, j'en suis à espérer que Potter me sauve.

Dieux.

- C'est définitif. Le monde ne tourne plus rond, annonça-t-il, perturbé.

Elle approuva et il essaya de se concentrer sur le cours. En vain. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Harry et ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. La lumière blanche. Celle que Kisa avait également vue.

Sans parler de ce truc dont Blaise lui avait parlé. Selon ses sources (un roux particulièrement heureux et un peu trop bavard), Lucius aurait perdu ses pouvoirs comme tous les hommes présents sur le bateau. Excepté Black, Machin et lui. Il avait fait un test juste après et ses pouvoirs étaient plus qu'intacts. Il avait essayé de prendre Severus à part sur le temps de midi pour confirmer l'info mais son parrain s'était rapidement éclipsé. Avec Black, étrangement. Vraiment…

Penser à autre chose.

D'après Weasley, Dumbledore pensait que cette soudaine perte de pouvoirs était due à l'onde blanche. Draco avait été plus que touché par cette connerie alors pourquoi avait-il toujours ses pouvoirs ?

Il faudrait qu'il cause avec le vieux à l'occasion pour éclaircir tout ça. Ou au moins pour lui demander pourquoi son brillant système de sécurité s'était révélé aussi pourri. Pour tout autre vieillard d'un age si avancé, il y avait encore l'excuse de l'oubli ou de la négligence. Seulement Dumbledore était peut-être timbré mais il était loin d'être sénile. Ce croulant n'oubliait jamais rien.

- Draco ? l'appela Pansy d'une petite voix.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne serais jamais Madame Malfoy ! fit-elle soudainement avec un désespoir feint.

Il sourit.

- Tu n'avais aucune chance de toute manière.

- Méchant ! Mes rêves de gloire et de fortune s'envolent à cause de Potter… Il payera.

- Pansy, j'aime Potter et ça inclut que je le protégerai contre toutes tes manigances de vicieuse petite sorcière, fit-il d'un air mortellement sérieux.

Elle eut une moue de dégoût :

- C'est si pathétiquement romantique…

Draco s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Black éleva soudain la voix, se tournant vers eux deux :

- A voir la façon dont vous discutez, je sens que vous êtes impatients d'essayer de jeter ce sort. Venez ici tous les deux.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard dépité et se levèrent. Ils rejoignirent Black face à l'assemblée d'élèves. Draco put voir que les Gryffondors étaient hilares. Evidemment, il était de notoriété publique que pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la DCFM, Draco était passablement moyen. Voir nul. Ce n'était pas sa faute non plus s'il était plus doué pour les sorts dits de magie noire que pour ceux qui permettaient de s'en préserver.

Black leur montra le mouvement de baguette correspondant à un sort nommé « Exelia » dont la fonction première était visiblement d'envoyer un ennemi voler à une dizaine de mètres.

- Plus le sort est puissant et bien effectué, plus l'ennemi est envoyé loin. Melle Parkinson, vous commencez. M. Malfoy, vous essayerez de parer le sortilège avec celui du bouclier.

Le blond soupira d'ennui. Pansy eut un regard d'excuse avant de s'écrier :

- _Exelia !_

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire le sortilège, le bouclier se forma autour de lui. Le sortilège de Pansy s'écrasa contre celui-ci et n'eut pas le moindre effet.

- Excellent bouclier, fit Black avant de se tourner vers Parkinson pour la conseiller.

Draco regarda sa baguette. Le sort du bouclier n'était pas particulièrement dur à accomplir et il y avait des lustres qu'il le maitrisait cependant…

Il n'avait pas jeté le sort.

Ils échangèrent les rôles et ce fut au tour du blond d'essayer l'Exelia. Convaincu que ça ne ferait pas un grand effet, il fit le mouvement d'un geste négligeant et prononça le sort sans grande conviction. Et quand Pansy se retrouva à l'autre bout de la salle, et ce malgré le bouclier qui l'avait protégé, il sut qu'il y avait définitivement un problème.

.oO°Oo.

Le diner était fini depuis longtemps et le couvre-feu ne tarderait plus. Draco avait longtemps hésité entre aller à l'infirmerie et s'enfermer chez lui. Au final, il n'avait fait ni l'un ni l'autre et s'était retrouvé devant chez Severus. Il frappa à la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. A son grand mécontentement, ce fut Sirius qui lui ouvrit. Il soupira d'ennui à l'instar de son cousin qui semblait lui aussi, particulièrement ennuyé de le voir là.

- C'est Malfoy, grogna Black avant de le laisser entrer.

Severus était assis dans le divan, les cheveux en pagaille, l'air passablement heureux. Draco eut envie de vomir. Encore…

- Je ne vous dérange pas en pleine activité, j'espère ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Severus d'une voix qu'il essayait vainement de rendre impassible.

- Kisa m'a raconté, c'est pas la peine de faire semblant, marmonna le blond en s'asseyant sans demander l'avis de quiconque.

Il se servit un verre. Black lui, rejoint Severus et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

- S'il est au courant, dit-il simplement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou du parrain de Draco.

Ce dernier remplit un peu plus le verre. Dieux, il allait mourir d'horreur.

- Vous pourriez arrêter deux minutes de vous tripoter ? Je suis une âme sensible qui risque fort de défaillir devant un tel spectacle, siffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- Une âme sensible qui a tout de même perverti mon filleul et embrassé _mon_ homme.

Pitié.

Réprimant un frisson de dégoût, Draco rétorqua furieusement :

- Je ne savais pas que Severus était casé avec un abruti comme toi, Black.

- Ça y est, il m'énerve, soupira Sirius. Je peux le taper, dis Sev ?

- Non, claqua ce dernier en repoussant son amant, visiblement décidé à reprendre les choses en mains.

Merlin soit loué.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, Draco ?

Sirius soupira :

- Il est venu parler de ce cher Malfoy Père. Comme je ne désire pas m'incruster dans une si sérieuse conversation, je vais prendre une douche. Et toi, Malfoy, si tu n'es pas parti quand je reviens, on ira régler cette histoire de baiser dehors, baguette à la main.

Sur ce, il s'en alla après avoir offert la merveilleuse vision d'un Black et d'un Snape s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Draco, écoeuré _et_ dégoûté pour le reste de sa vie, eut pourtant un sourire moqueur pour son parrain :

- C'est que ton amant est jaloux.

Severus eut un petit rire :

- Un jour, vous vous entendrez comme deux frères.

- Ça, c'est de l'espoir, fit le blond sarcastiquement.

Son parrain eut un sourire :

- Disons que si tu te montres presque agréable avec Sirius, j'essayerai de ne plus faire souffrir Potter.

- Pour quoi faire ? Il adore la haine que vous entretenez. Si j'étais quelqu'un de jaloux, j'aurais presque peur que vous deveniez amants.

- Aucun risque, répliqua Sev avec un frisson. Dieux, moi et Potter…

- Moi et Black, argumenta le blond avec un sourire diabolique.

- Parfait. A partir de maintenant, ta vie sexuelle et la mienne sont définitivement interdites de séjour dans nos conversations.

- Je suis ravi que tu le prennes comme ça, répondit simplement le blond.

Il approuvait définitivement cette clause.

- Alors, tu as vraiment perdu tes pouvoirs ? demanda soudainement Draco, histoire d'en venir au fait.

L'autre se rembrunit soudainement et marmonna un « Oui » contrarié.

- Dumbledore pense que c'est temporaire, ajouta-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'ils vont revenir.

- Et ?

- Et je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ce n'est pas plus mal. Pour ce que j'en ai fait, je méritais sûrement de les perdre.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, point.

- Ça n'excuse rien. Enfin, on verra bien ce que l'avenir me réserve. Ce que je m'apprête à dire est particulièrement pathétique mais tant que Sirius est là, ma situation est presque supportable.

- Tu as raison, c'est complètement pitoyable, fit Draco sans appel. Et Lucius ? Tu l'as vu à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Tu es particulièrement bien informé.

- Disons que mon meilleur ami et le meilleur ami de Harry ont des atomes crochus.

Severus le dévisagea comme pour s'assurer que Draco avait bien voulu dire ce qu'il avait compris. Lorsque le blond eut un hochement de tête dépité, Severus soupira :

- Dieux, cette école est en train de virer gay… Pour ton père, je ne dirais pas qu'il est en plein repentir, mais il a exprimé des remords pour son attitude envers toi.

Draco eut un rire sans joie :

- Et tu y crois vraiment ?

- Non. Il a demandé à ce que Narcissa et toi aient un droit de visite.

- Qu'est ce qu'il espère ? Que je vais aller le voir après ce qu'il a fait ?

- Tu devrais peut-être. Au moins pour tourner définitivement la page…

- Je doute que je puisse tourner la page sur ça.

Severus eut un haussement d'épaules :

- Tu peux toujours essayer…

.oO°Oo.

Draco se morfondait dans sa chambre, repensant à la journée qu'il venait de passer et à tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Son esprit embrouillé depuis son réveil n'arrivait pas à tirer au clair toutes les informations et à les classer gentiment dans un tiroir bien caché dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Le souvenir de son père lui lançant un sort certainement mortel, Machin assit sur son sinistre trône s'amusant à torturer Harry, Harry inconscient sous sa bulle, la gifle de sa mère et les pseudos remords de son père. Il en avait marre de tout ce foutoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était se réveiller une semaine plus tôt dans un monde où personne ne saurait pour Harry et lui et où Lucius croupirait encore en prison sagement. A l'extrême, Machin serait même toujours mort et enterré et il aurait une vie peinarde, putain !

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit une boite. Il l'ouvrit et en retira un pull gris avec un grand D tricoté dessus. Il sourit avant de déplier et de lire le mot au fond de la boite.

Puis, se sentant particulièrement ridicule, il enfila le pull et se pelotonna dans ses couvertures. Si seulement Harry pouvait se réveiller…

* * *

_Les vacances d'été sont définitivement loin. L'hiver bat son plein et dans la chaleur que diffuse ma cheminée, j'essaie péniblement de déterminer qui participera au match contre les Gryffondor. C'est la première fois que je suis capitaine de l'équipe et je suis partagé entre la nécessité d'assurer mes arrières et l'envie dévorante de battre enfin Potter._

_Si j'intègre Nott comme gardien, c'est la défaite assurée. Mais vu qu'il est clairement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que je me dois d'assurer ma neutralité, il faut bien que je place cet abruti quelque part. Et gardien, c'est encore le poste où il est le plus performant. Pas que ça performance batte les records. Plutôt ceux de la nullité à la limite. _

_Cet abruti m'a toujours foutu la haine de toute manière. Avec son air hypocrite et sa sympathie déguisée. Un connard de première qui se fera bientôt poser la Marque. _

_Lorsque j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main, je n'imaginais pas que j'aurais à faire autant de sacrifices. M'acharner à traquer les riches élèves de cet école pour les faire chanter avec de jolies photos bien compromettantes est plus qu'accaparant comme job. Au moins, Pansy m'aide pleinement dans la tache de mettre toute l'école à mes pieds. C'est clair que les fruits de mon petit chantage scolaire n'atteignent pas le quart de ce que Lucius arrivait à faire venir, mais ça nous permet au moins, à Mère et à moi, de faire quelques razzias dans les magasins de vêtements. Elle est méchamment plus détendue depuis que j'ai commencé à l'aider à gérer les dépenses de la famille. Bon, c'est clair que la présence de ma chère grand-mère n'est pas particulièrement relaxante mais elle ne me hurle plus dessus. Elle a tellement de haine pour sa belle-mère que c'est impressionnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore tuée._

_Faut admettre que Cassiopée n'est pas un cadeau. _

_Elle me pompe la vieille. Autant quand Lucius était là, il la tenait joyeusement loin de nous, autant maintenant elle s'impose partout. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en lui demandant une petite aide financière, elle se sente le besoin de chaperonner chacune de nos actions à Mère et moi._

_Enfin, ça pourrait être pire. Au moins on est riche, et tous ces problèmes m'empêchent de penser à Potter et à ce manque pénible qui m'habite depuis une semaine. C'est Noël demain. Je me demande si Narcissa y pensera. Il y a une sorte de tradition entre nous à Noël. Un truc particulièrement stupide qu'on fait depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Ça consiste à aller dans le village moldu le plus proche de chez nous et à faire toutes les pâtisseries pour acheter toutes leurs bûches de Noël. Comme Mère et moi ne pouvons pas manger de pâtisseries, c'est toujours réconfortant d'en priver une centaine de moldus. _

_Depuis le temps, les moldus du coin ont du prendre l'habitude de commander leur foutue bûche de Noël ailleurs, mais c'est le principe. Je crois qu'elle va oublier. On a plus les moyens d'acheter toutes ces pâtisseries, de toute manière._

_Je soupire de lassitude en barrant le nom de Nott à coté du mot « Gardien », puis en le réécrivant. Le prochain match promet d'être particulièrement nul. Si au moins, j'arrive à sauver l'honneur, ce sera déjà ça…_

- _Draco ? _

_Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à ma mère qui tient un paquet dans les mains._

- _Deux hiboux ont apporté ça. C'est sûrement un cadeau._

_Je hausse les sourcils, particulièrement sceptique. Ce n'est pas le genre de Blaise et de Pansy de m'offrir un cadeau de Noël et à part eux, qui pourrait bien faire un truc pareil ?_

_Tout de même curieux de savoir, je lui prends le paquet des mains et l'ouvre rapidement. J'ouvre la boite pour trouver un pull gris horriblement moche avec un D doré qui s'étale sur tout l'avant. Comprenant doucement d'où ce cadeau provient, je souris, désabusé._

_Putain, Potter, t'es vraiment un gars pathétique._

_Posant le pull sur le côté, j'ouvre le bout de parchemin plié qui traîne au fond du paquet. L'écriture brouillonne de Potter me dit :_

_« Ce cadeau ne veut absolument pas dire que je t'apprécies, c'est clair ? Je me suis simplement dit que ne pas avoir de pull tricoté main était affreusement triste. Pose pas de questions et ne me parle jamais de ce cadeau. Je dois céder à une envie altruiste envers toi, c'est déjà assez bizarre comme ça. _

_Ps : Molly m'a posé des questions. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle m'ait crue quand je lui ai dis que c'était pour mon cousin, Dudley. Et comme elle connaît sa stature d'obèse, il est cent fois trop grand. Sers-t-en comme serpillière. »_

_Narcissa s'était saisie du pull et le regardait d'un air dégoûté :_

- _Qui peut bien t'offrir quelque chose aussi laid ?_

- _Quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide, dis-je sans me départir de ce sourire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être là._

_J'y penserai plus tard. Ma mère passe la main dans mes cheveux :_

- _Habille toi, Draco. On a plus que deux heures pour dévaliser les pâtisseries._

_Mon sourire s'élargit tandis que je me lève. Je lui dis distraitement :_

- _Il faudra qu'on passe par le chemin de traverse, je dois acheter quelque chose._

_Rassurez-moi. Un cadeau de Noël, ça ne veut strictement rien dire, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

_

- Draco ?

La voix grinçante de Cassiopée Malfoy tira le blond de ses souvenirs. Il se redressa et s'approcha de la cheminée où trônait la tête de sa grand-mère.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

Elle ne sembla s'offusquer de son manque d'enthousiasme. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de feindre la joie ce soir.

- Ta mère m'a informé que tu avais eu un accident au Quidditch. Maintenant que tu es remis, nous allons pouvoir parler de cet article sur toi dans le journal.

Alors Narcissa ne lui avait parlé de rien ? Logique, c'était quand même une sorte de secret d'état. Maintenant, elle rêvait si elle croyait qu'il allait la laisser faire le même speech que Narcissa.

- Grand-mère, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux même si c'est Harry Potter. Alors, inutile de dire que je fais honte à ton sang en sortant avec lui. Ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Elle sourit :

- Je suis ravie que tu le prennes comme ça. T'attirer l'amitié, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, de Potter représente un énorme atout pour nous. C'est l'occasion où jamais de redresser notre réputation, Draco. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'un aussi joli tour de force, fit-elle avec fierté.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être fier. Sentant doucement l'énervement monter en lui, il la laissa tout de même continuer :

- Maintenant, il s'agit de conserver cet avantage. Tache de ne pas t'attirer la colère de Potter, est-ce compris ? Tout le monde est de son côté alors fais profil bas et joue l'amant amoureux s'il le faut.

Mais dans quelle famille était-il tombé ? Il prit le pot qui traînait sur la cheminée et se saisit d'une poignée de poudre.

- C'est ça, grand-mère, je vais jouer l'amant amoureux, fit-il sarcastiquement avant de lancer la poudre dans l'âtre.

La tête de sa grand-mère disparut. Il s'enfonça dans le divan, toujours énervé. Entre sa mère qui ne voulait pas qu'il sorte avec Harry, sa grand-mère qui pensait à l'avantage stratégique de son histoire avec Harry et son père qui avait juste tenté de le tuer, il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion qui s'imposait. Il avait une famille de merde. Putain, complètement.

Décidant qu'il était temps que la boucle soit bouclée, il prit sa cape et sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre.

Le gardien de la cellule dans laquelle Lucius avait été enfermé était définitivement débile et se prenait pour un héros. Il essaya de dissuader Draco d'aller voir son « père » mais ce dernier n'était pas prêt de changer d'avis parce qu'un abruti se sentait le devoir de le préserver. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi son père avait été jusqu'à essayer de le tuer. Et si ce dernier avait un soupçon de remord pour ça.

Il entra dans la pièce peu éclairée et attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte de derrière ne s'ouvre et que Lucius n'entre à son tour. Il s'assit face à lui, visiblement surpris de le voir là. Draco, s'efforçant de paraître insensible, le toisa d'un regard froid.

- Salut, dit-il finalement.

- Salut, répondit Lucius avec un sourire.

Draco essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il était venu au juste. Comment ses grandes résolutions avaient-elles pu s'envoler aussi vite? Il n'y avait plus que les souvenirs et la furieuse envie de sortir sa baguette pour achever cet homme à terre. Comme le silence s'incrustait, il soupira à nouveau. Discuter et essayer de comprendre. C'était le but de sa visite, il devait garder ça en tête.

- Tu n'as rien à dire? Se moqua-t-il. On m'a pourtant dit que tu étais écrasé sous le poids du remord.

- Ecrasé est peut-être un grand mot, grimaca-t-il.

- Tu m'étonnes...

- Mais faute d'un meilleur terme, on peut dire que oui, je suis écrasé par le remord.

- Trop tard.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

- Garde ce genre de proverbes stupides pour les gens comme toi.

Draco eut un sourire sardonique:

- Qu'est ce que ça fait?

- Qu'est ce que ça fait quoi? Demanda Lucius, agacé.

- De te retrouver privé de pouvoir comme le pire des Cracmols.

Lucius eut un autre sourire, désabusé cette fois.

- Alors, tu es simplement venu m'enfoncer?

- Quand je vois combien ça a l'air de t'attrister, j'ai presque envie de répondre oui, murmura Draco d'un ton acerbe.

Etait-il obligé de jouer la comédie ainsi?

- Je me demande bien ce qui a pu te pousser à venir si ce n'est pas pour ça. Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas venu.

- Heureusement, tu n'es pas moi.

- Heureusement, tu n'es pas moi, répéta Lucius sombrement.

Draco y crut la moitié d'une seconde. C'était déjà trop. Il n'aurait pas du venir. Ca lui semblait évident maintenant. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre pour aller voir Lucius?

Le jeune homme détourna enfin le regard de celui de son père et hésita à s'en aller. Lucius dut s'en douter car il reprit la parole:

- Tu es venu demander pourquoi.

Le silence de Draco répondit pour lui.

- Je sais que je ne te reverrai plus. Excuse moi de vouloir faire durer cette conversation.

- Excuse moi? Répéta Draco avec sarcasme.

Lucius soupira.

- Ici, on perd le sens des réalités. Je n'ai passé qu'une année et demie ici mais lorsqu'Il m'a fait sortir, j'étais... Perturbé. En voyant qu'il n'avait fallu que ce court laps de temps pour que tout ce que je possédais parte en morceaux, je suis devenu fou. Ta mère et Lupin, toi et... Potter. J'ai perdu la raison.

Voilà. C'était clair. Il était déçu. Comme toujours.

- Bravo, dit-il finalement. Ca serait presque crédible si tu ne t'étais pas comporté comme le dernier des enculés bien avant de te faire emprisonner.

- Draco...

- Tais-toi. Je te dirais bien tout ce que je pense de toi mais je sais que ça ne vaut pas le coup. Tes remords, c'est une illusion. Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs et ton cher Maître et tu essayes simplement de récupérer ce qui peut l'être. Je suis venu voir si tu regrettais vraiment tes actes. J'espérais peut-être une sorte d'illumination.

Auparavant, Lucius était de loin le membre de sa famille le moins compréhensif envers lui. Après un sermon ou une dispute, Draco s'était toujours tourné vers sa mère et elle avait toujours était là pour l'aider à surmonter les élans de débilité de son père. Et alors que sa mère dévoilait l'étendue de sa propre connerie, il avait peut-être espéré que ce serait Lucius qui relèverait la situation, cette fois. Il se trouvait particulièrement stupide d'avoir envisagé ça sérieusement.

Franchement, il était temps que Harry se réveille. Sans lui, il était perturbé.

- Maintenant, continua-t-il, je réalise mon erreur. Tu es un cas perdu d'avance.

Les yeux de Lucius se rétrécirent sous la colère. Draco eut un sourire où se mêlait la satisfaction et la déception d'avoir eu raison sur les pseudos remords de son insensible géniteur. Mais contrairement à ce que Draco avait supposé, Lucius lui répondit presque calmement:

- Je me demande ce que ta mère pense de Harry Potter. Tu me juges si mauvais mais elle ne vaut pas mieux que moi. Alors? Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit et il se mura dans le silence, se remémorant l'altercation avec Narcissa à son réveil. Lucius se mit à rire:

- Je voudrais voir sa tête quand elle apprendra que tu l'aimes. _Je ne suis pas la pute du Survivant, je l'aime _? Salazar Draco, c'était si...

Son rire repartit de plus belle. Draco, tremblant de rage, allait s'élancer pour le frapper, lui faire mal, le tuer, ou Merlin sait quoi il trouverait pour faire disparaître ce rire et sa foutue arrogance, mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

- _Narcissa, je t'en supplie, épouse moi. Ma vie est finie si tu ne deviens pas Madame Malfoy, _fit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle appartenait à Narcissa. Comme la main qui le retenait de se jeter sur son père. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, arrêta immédiatement de rire. Narcissa reprit:

- Je trouve la déclaration de Draco bien moins ridicule que celle que tu m'as faite, Lucius. Mon chéri, ton père était à genoux et rougissait comme un Poufsouffle. J'en serais morte de rire et de peur à la fois.

Draco la regarda s'approcher de son père et poser les mains sur la table avec un sourire définitivement moqueur sur ses lèvres. Lucius soupira et détourna le regard, gêné.

Gêné?

Putain!

- Tu m'as quand même épousé, non? Ma demande ne devait pas être si...

- Si, claqua-t-elle. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai accepté.

Son sourire s'adoucit et Draco failli presque en tomber de sa chaise.

La quatrième dimension s'étalait dans toute sa splendeur devant lui.

- Ne te moque plus des sentiments des autres, Lucius. Surtout de ceux de ton fils. Il a reçu tes meilleurs côtés.

- Il y en a ? grimaça-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Il y en avait. Et ne joue pas le dépressif, ça ne te va vraiment pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Cissy ?

- Je suis venu chercher Draco. D'ailleurs, nous partons. Au plaisir, Lucius.

Elle se détourna de lui et fit signe à Draco de la suivre. Ce qu'il fit sans jeter un regard en arrière. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il venait de se produire et préférait encore ne pas le savoir. En silence, ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans le parc de Poudlard. Mal à l'aise, il s'apprêtait à partir le plus vite possible mais elle le retint.

- Tu as vraiment dit : _Je ne suis pas la pute du Survivant, je l'aime_ ? Demanda-t-elle.

Nnn… Draco ferma les yeux.

- Les circonstances étaient particulières, fit-il douloureusement.

- Donc, tu ne l'aimes pas?

Il fixa le sol avec insistance avant de réaliser qu'un tel comportement insinuait qu'il avait honte quelque part. Or, si on oubliait la façon particulièrement ridicule dont il avait fait sa déclaration, il n'avait honte de rien. Il se tourna donc vers elle :

- Je sais que les proches de Potter sont potentiellement en danger de mort et je sais que tu une inquiète compulsive, mais… Je l'aime et s'il s'avère qu'il veut toujours de moi à son réveil, je compte bien aller tuer Machin à ses côtés, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il y eut un silence.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, alors ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec un sourire.

- Comment ça ?

- Draco, tu n'as vraiment pas l'art d'être un bon petit ami ! Harry est dans le coma et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est aller chercher des regrets chez une personne aussi désespérante que ton père. Vraiment, vraiment… Je t'ai très mal éduqué.

- Mais…

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire :

- Je ne peux pas dire que votre histoire m'enchante mais tu es trop mignon quand tu avoues tes sentiments d'une voix si timide.

Elle soupira et lui pinça la joue en répétant « Mignon, mignon ». Il s'écarta, vexé :

- Tu te moques de moi, en plus ?

- Un peu. Allez dépêche-toi de le rejoindre. Et change de pull, ce truc est immonde.

Il jeta un regard au pull que lui avait offert Harry et eut un petit sourire.

- C'est un cadeau fait par Molly Weasley.

Il s'éloigna rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie mais pas assez vite pour ne pas l'entendre crier :

- Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je fasse ami ami avec la mère de substitution d'Harry !

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta deux secondes devant la porte d'entrée, puis pénétra dans la salle. Pétunia se leva en l'apercevant puis, comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire depuis le début, elle traversa le dôme doré et quitta la salle avec un sourire à son attention. Il attendit que la porte se ferme derrière elle puis il avança jusqu'à la fameuse barrière qui tenait Harry écarté du monde. Il leva sa main et l'approcha de la surface brillante et lisse.

- Harry, si je me casse un truc, tu me le payeras, c'est clair ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de fermer les yeux par anticipation.

Il fit un pas en avant, s'attendant à subir un choc ou quoi que ce soit de semblable mais rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il l'avait simplement traversée. Se refusant à toute analyse, il se rendit au chevet d'Harry et l'observa un moment en silence.

- Hey Potter ? Si tu ne te réveilles pas, tu manqueras la seule occasion de ta vie de me voir habillé avec le pull serpillière que tu m'as offert. Ca ne te motive pas ?

Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Draco soupira et s'assit à la place de Pétunia.

Pas qu'il espérait une sorte de miracle. Mais quand même, il avait bien traversé la barrière, non ?

Il prit la main de Potter dans les siennes dans un réflexe qu'il ne s'expliquait et commença à lui parler. Au début, il se contenta de lui raconter la « fabuleuse » journée qu'il avait vécu puis, il raconta sa rencontre avec son père.

- Tu les aurais vus tous les deux, j'avais l'impression qu'ils flirtaient ! Genre, il a essayé de nous tuer quand même et elle, elle se marre avec lui ! Je pensais qu'elle sortirait un couteau pour essayer de l'assassiner. Tu crois que c'est mieux comme ça ? Peut-être qu'elle l'aime encore. Après tout, ils ont été heureux à une époque, tu sais ? Oui, je sais pour toi, les parents, c'est gentil et ça fait de la couture mais même si ils ne se sont jamais aimés comme ça, il y avait peut-être vraiment quelque chose de fort entre eux. Et puis…

- Tu… Parles Trop, marmonna Harry.

Draco se figea puis doucement il se mit à sourire :

- Ha, j'étais sur que tu m'attendais, abruti.

* * *

**Bon, c'est officiel, je ne suis pas douée pour les fins. Ce chapitre, je ne l'aime pas. Trop long alors que j'aurais voulu en mettre beaucoup plus et beaucoup moins à la fois. Enfin, tant pis. Prochain chapitre à venir dans une durée indéterminée (et toutes mes excuses pour la promesse d'écrire le 19 en une semaine) mais que j'espère courte. **

**Pour les reviews, ce serait infiniment gentil pour la personne démotivée que je suis ! **

**Je vous aime cela dit.**


	20. Harry et Draco X

**Harry et Draco X**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowling, rien n'est à moi (comme toujours).

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire d'amour évoque (et même plus) des relations homosexuelles. Donc **homophobes s'abstenir**.

**Pairing : **Severus/Sirius et Harry/Draco principalement.

**Remember…**

La lumière blanche.

Le « Je ne suis pas la pute du Survivant, je l'aime » de Draco et le fait qu'il en ai parlé à Pansy.

Que Pansy a participé à l'enlèvement de Draco, il y a de ça un siècle.

Que Draco s'est envoyé en l'air avec Parkinson, jadis. Qu'il a embrassé Snape autrefois (mais Harry a longtemps pensé qu'il s'était passé bien plus). Et qu'enfin, Kana (une gryffondor dont on ne se souvient pas) a embrassé Draco durant le bal. Par la suite, ce dernier a proposé à Harry qu'ils soient fidèles l'un envers l'autre (mais c'était définitivement pas formulé de la même facon).

L'attaque de Pétunia par Voldemort.

Le cadeau (un pull fait par Molly Weasley) que Harry a offert à Draco à Noel.

Le reste, je pense, est rapellé dans le chapitre mais au cas où, refaites vous les 20 chapitres C'est bien ce que j'ai du faire avant de m'attaquer à ce chapitre et pourtant, je suis sur qu'il y a plein d'invraisemblance. Mes excuses, je suis flegmatique et pressée de vous offrir une fin.

**Réponse aux Reviews "anonymes": **A **tous **: Merci pour vos reviews et pour m'avoir lue. Je vous adore, vous savez?

A **lililala: **Ah, désolé pour tout. Non seulement, t'as encore du attendre longtemps mais en plus, y a pas beaucoup de Sev/Sirius dans ce dernier chapitre (et il en aura plus des masses, non plus). Je suis vraiment désolée.  
A **Kroll : **Naaaa C'est gentil de me rassurer comme ça. T'adore! J'ai un peu tendance à considérer ce que j'écris comme nul mais ca fait tout plaisir de voir qu'il y en a qui aime quand même!  
A **Oxaline: **TOUJOURS contente que tu me lises. TOUJOURS contente de voir tes reviews si détaillées J'aimerais bien te répondre sur tout comme d'habitude mais, je sais pas si c'est moi qui hallucines, mais je trouve pas ton adresse email TT Toutes mes excuses donc mais sache que je suis TOUJOURS aussi ravie de lire une de tes reviews. Sinon pour Draco... Ahah TOUJOURS du mystère (lol). Non, mais la réponse est en fin de chapitre (elle est très concrète d'ailleurs l'explication pour une histoire de lumière qui erre depuis quatre chapitre...).  
A **Pianne: **Roooh, autant d'enthousiasme... Je suis touchée Sinon, j'espère que t'as survécu à l'attente Serieux, je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite. C'est une honte, je sais... Dis, tu me pardonnes?  
A **chocolat: **Ben, elle est là Mais elle est pas "petite" O.o

Vous allez être choqué par ma stupidité mais je viens de me rendre compte que les adresse email sont en fait sur ma boite email et euh... DESOLEE! Le prochain chapitre, je repondrai par email aux anonymes, juré! Pardonnez ma stupidité légendaire...  
Je vous aime!

**Note de l'autrice : **On y est ENFIN ! Dernier chapitre. Je vais essayer d'écrire un épilogue dans un temps raisonnable mais techniquement, il ne devrait pas me poser de problème. J'ai conscience de faire une fin en queue de poisson comme d'habitude mais je crois que j'aime les fins qui n'en sont pas vraiment. Un jour peut-être… Sur ce, pour toutes celles qui ne l'attendait plus, le dernier chapitre avec les rocambolesques pensées de Harry.  
Il est plus long que jamais. Si jamais le scinder en deux vous semble une bonne idée, faites le moi savoir, hein!

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

De petites taches de lumière colorées se baladaient à travers la pièce et Harry, qui se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux et mou, savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un des sortilèges farfelus dont raffolait Dumbledore, ni même d'une quelconque créature magique. Non, il était doucement en train de perdre connaissance. Pomfresh l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait soudain de se sentir très faible mais Harry était tellement pressé de parler à Dumbledore de ce qu'il avait vu qu'il ne l'avait même pas écouté. Il aurait peut-être du.

Les jointures blanches à force d'empoigner les accoudoirs du fauteuil, il fit un effort considérable pour percevoir la voix de Dumbledore par-dessus le bourdonnement de ses oreilles.

- Voldemort est donc seul et affaibli en ce moment même. Il est possible qu'il se cache quelque part pour éviter d'affronter l'ordre entier dans cet état mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il ne sera pas difficile à retrouver, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire mystérieusement joyeux.

Harry n'était pas en état de sonder le sourire digne d'une Joconde de son directeur aussi, il essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Apparemment, entre le moment où Voldemort avait pris possession de son esprit et celui où il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, deux semaines entières s'étaient écoulées et beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Premièrement, Sirius et Snape sortaient officiellement ensemble. Choc considérable qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter tout de suite.

Il se força à penser à des faits plus sérieux et nettement moins perturbants. Le directeur lui avait expliqué brièvement les faits : Après le combat entre Draco et son père, qui était le dernier souvenir d'Harry, Snape et Sirius étaient venus sauver le blond. Et d'après son parrain et la chauve-souris qui lui servait maintenant de petit ami (est-ce que Harry devait l'appeler beau-parrain ?), ils avaient été percutés par une lumière blanche. Depuis Snape avait perdu ses pouvoirs et Sirius était devenu télépathe. Seulement Snape n'était pas le seul à avoir été transformé en Cracmol : Tous les mangemorts présents sur le bateau avait subi le même sort et Voldemort les avaient assassinés. Cela d'après Lucius Malfoy lui-même qui avait miraculeusement réussi à échapper à la mort en sautant à la mer.

Harry se demandait comment le père Malfoy s'était arrangé pour atteindre la côte sans magie dans une eau glaciale. On pouvait pratiquement le considérer comme un miraculé. Le survivant était plutôt d'avis que Malfoy, comme tout nuisible qui se respecte, était increvable et plein de ressources.

Enfin, l'important c'était que depuis cet évènement, Voldemort n'avait pratiquement plus aucun mangemort à ses côtés. C'était donc le moment idéal pour aller achever ce salopard. Seulement, rien ne disait qu'il serait toujours sur ce bateau.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis soupira. Au final, il serait forcé de sonder les mystères de Dumbledore :

- Pourquoi il serait facile à retrouver ? Il s'est quand même caché avec succès pendant quinze ans.

Dumbledore eut à nouveau ce sourire énigmatique et se leva. Il était en robe de chambre (verte à pois rose, il faut le préciser) et dégageait de fortes effluves de lavande. Grâce à Merlin, Harry n'avait pas la force pour rire même si voir son directeur accoutré de la sorte était la chose la plus hilarante qu'il ait vue depuis longtemps. Enfin, du moins depuis que Kisa lui avait montré la photo d'un Draco de six ans déguisé en Dobby.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres envers et contre tout. Dumbledore revint avec un service à thé et un pot rempli de bonbons à l'allure très (très) peu engageante. Harry prit sa tasse de thé avec gratitude bien que l'heure du thé soit passée depuis une dizaine d'heures. Après avoir bu une gorgée de thé brûlant, hoqueté et enfin hoché la tête avec contentement, Dumbledore reporta son attention sur Harry :

- Les choses ont changé, dit-il simplement avant d'ajouter : Oh, prends un bonbon, Harry.

Ce dernier jeta un regard assez effrayé aux sucreries qui ressemblait à si méprendre aux confiseries fait maison que la tante Marge avait offert un jour aux Dursley et qui avait valu à Dudley de passer trois jours entiers accroché aux toilettes à vomir.

- Je… Non, mer…

Regard éloquent du vieil homme par-dessus sa tasse de thé. Soupir du Survivant qui finit par prendre un bonbon avec réticence. Il le regarda attentivement, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures sans pouvoir s'empêcher de grimacer d'avance. C'était jaune brun, ça sentait l'antiseptique à plein nez et il y avait comme des petites taches de sang séché dessus.

Non, vraiment… Et s'il profitait d'un moment d'inattention de Dumbledore pour le balancer à Fumseck ? Non, le pauvre volatile mourrait surement. Mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait renaître de ses cendres. Harry pas.

Re-regard éloquent de Dumbledore. Re-soupir résigné du Survivant qui avala finalement le bonbon. Ca crissait sous ses dents. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir pourquoi. Essayant d'oublier le goût infect du bonbon, qui correspondait parfaitement à son aspect, il dit :

- Quech qui a chanché ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire, Harry.

Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Son plus grand désir était de s'allonger, les yeux fermés et de sombrer dans l'inconscience le plus rapidement possible. Et surtout ne pas rester assis à manger un bonbon infame en essayant de solutionner les nombreuses énigmes d'un vieux sorcier limite sénile. De toute manière, il n'avait rien à dire, il ne se souvenait pas. Arrivant enfin à faire glisser le bonbon au fond de sa gorge, il lui dit à juste titre :

- Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Pas même du combat entre M. Malfoy et son père ? demanda Dumbledore avec un regard condescendant.

Un instant, Harry se mit à paniquer en se demandant si le directeur était au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre Draco et lui puis, pour la deuxième fois depuis son réveil, il se souvint que tout le monde avait été mis au courant par la Gazette du Sorcier.

Foutu article de merde.

Harry essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs :

- La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que son père l'a touché avec un sortilège. Après, c'est le trou noir.

En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il revoyait très bien Draco se redresser malgré cette immense plaie au ventre et se tourner vers lui (enfin vers Voldemort) et lui dire quelque chose mais c'était comme regarder un film dont on a coupé le son. Les lèvres du blond avaient remué et Harry aurait mis sa main à couper que Draco lui avait parlé à lui (et justement pas à Voldemort) mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se rappeler de ses paroles. Il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois, à l'infirmerie et en venant jusqu'au bureau du directeur mais à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de se rappeler, son souvenir s'enfuyait. De toute manière, ça ne devait pas être d'une importance capitale pour le moment. Au pire, il pourrait demander à Draco.

Sauf que Draco était franchement distant depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

**Flash-back**

Les yeux encore fermés, Harry combattait avec vaillance contre le demi-sommeil qui l'emprisonnait encore. Il pouvait cependant entendre la voix de Draco, qui parlait depuis plus de dix minutes sans vouloir s'arrêter, apparemment. Harry, qui n'avait jamais connu un Draco aussi bavard, était amusé par tout ce que le blond avait à dire. Sérieusement, c'était trop bizarre. Dire que d'habitude, Harry faisait la conversation pratiquement tout seul était un euphémisme…

- Peut-être qu'elle l'aime encore, disait-il avec un mélange de nostalgie et de répugnance dans la voix.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment écouté le début du monologue du serpentard, se contentant de se laisser guider par sa voix vers le réveil. Maintenant qu'il était à deux doigts de se réveiller, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il parlait. De Kisa ?  
…  
De cette conne de Parkinson ? Par tous les dieux, il n'avait pas d'autre sujet de conversation que cette truie ambulante avec qui il s'était envoyé en l'air un nombre incalculable de fois ?

Et concrètement, c'était quoi ce ton nostalgique ? Si Parkinson était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, bon vent ! Au moins, Harry n'aurait plus à la voir pendue au bras du blond à lui susurrer des mots à l'oreille. Et de voir Draco qui, à _chaque_ fois, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lorgner son décolleté avec discrétion et un air dépité sur la figure comme si le souvenir d'une poitrine féminine lui donnait la nostalgie d'être hétéro. A tous les coups, Parkinson en était parfaitement consciente et tous les matins, elle choisissait un décolleté de la taille d'une chambre à air, prête à en user pour ramener le blond dans son lit. Connasse, va.

- Après tout, ils ont été heureux à une époque, tu sais ? Oui, je sais. Pour toi, les parents, c'est gentil et ça fait de la couture mais même si ils ne se sont jamais aimés comme ça, il y avait peut-être vraiment quelque chose de fort entre eux.

Oh. Il parlait de ses parents. Harry eut envie de rire. A la place, il décida de faire savoir au blond qu'il était réveillé.

- Tu… Parles… Trop, fit-il surpris d'avoir autant de difficulté à parler.

Il se sentait pourtant parfaitement bien mais sa voix était très rauque comme si au lieu de dormir dans un lit douillet, il avait couru le cent mètres toute la nuit.

D'ailleurs… Combien de temps avait-il dormi au juste ? Il se souvenait d'être aller pique-niquer dans la forêt interdite avec Kisa comme si c'était hier mais il avait peut-être passé beaucoup plus de temps qu'une nuit à l'infirmerie. Il se redressa et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en portait plus depuis que Draco lui avait corrigé la vue. Il esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir et passa la main dans ses cheveux en observant le blond. Celui-ci semblait complètement pris au dépourvu et furieusement heureux. L'espace d'un instant, Harry eut la certitude qu'il allait avoir droit à une étreinte maternelle façon Sirius mais le blond finit par sourire :

- Ha, j'étais sur que tu m'attendais, abruti.

Il le traitait déjà d'abruti alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller. Cependant, il commençait à connaître assez bien le Serpentard pour savoir que sous ce déballage d'arrogance se cachait un Draco Malfoy nettement moins agaçant et détestable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion d'ailleurs.

- Je suis là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Juste deux semaines, dit Draco avec enthousiasme.

Harry se tourna vers lui, complètement surpris. Deux semaines ? Tout ça ? Mais le blond s'était détourné pour regarder la porte de l'infirmerie. Sirius venait de faire son apparition, aussi discret et silencieux qu'une Banshee sous ecstasy. Egal à lui-même donc. Et derrière lui, il traînait par le bras un Snape réticent, _à l'allure encore plus déprimante qu'une soirée sans Potter_.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, désarçonné. Il avait clairement entendu la voix de Draco. Mais le blond lui tournait toujours le dos et Harry était sur qu'il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute. Il l'avait pensé ?

_Encore plus déprimante qu'une soirée sans Potter_.

Harry se sentit inexplicablement content. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner là-dessus que déjà Sirius les avait rejoint.

- HARRY ! beugla-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit où Harry était allongé. Je le savais ! J'étais sur que tu t'étais réveillé !

- Tu le savais ? s'étonna le jeune homme en sentant un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

- Evidemment. C'est l'instinct de famille.

- Ou autre chose, marmonna Snape, visiblement contrarié.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, rayonnant :

- Non, je n'ai pas triché, Sev. D'ailleurs Harry n'est réveillé que depuis deux minutes et ça fait une demi-heure que je te traîne à travers le château pour qu'on aille à l'infirmerie. La preuve que c'était une conviction profonde. L'instinct, l'instinct, fit-il avec enthousiasme.

Snape se tourna vers Draco, cherchant une dénégation mais le blond eut un sourire moqueur et déclara :

- Ca ne fait même pas deux minutes, Sev. Désolé.

Snape sembla soudain avoir reçu une enclume sur le crâne mais comme toute créature née de l'union d'un iceberg et d'une pierre, il se contenta d'émettre un grognement contrarié. Harry, qui ne comprenant plus vraiment, chercha une explication auprès de Sirius qui se tourna instantanément vers lui comme s'il avait déjà prévu que Harry lui pose la question :

- Hier soir, j'ai essayé d'expliquer à Sev que j'avais un sixième sens pour savoir quand un membre de la famille Potter est guéri d'une maladie.

Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur dans une belle imitation de Snape qui leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius insista :

- Non, c'est véridique !

- Tu sais quand les Potter sont guéris ? demanda Draco d'une voix très sarcastique.

- Avec ce pseudo sixième sens, je ne comprend pas qu'on ne lui ai pas encore donné un Ordre de Merlin première classe, ironisa Snape.

- La ferme Snappy, claqua Sirius avant de continuer : En troisième année, James a attrapé la Bobuleuse et il a passé plus d'une semaine à cracher des bulles de savon dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Et un jour où il était encore à l'infirmerie et que j'étais dans la tour d'astronomie à peloter Scarletta Grimson, j'ai eu une révélation. J'ai foncé à l'infirmerie en laissant Scarletta en plan et…

- Pauvre Scarletta, commenta Snape qui avait, de toute évidence, déjà entendu l'histoire.

- Et, quand je suis arrivé, James était guéri ! On a appelé ça le sixième sens Potter.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry, impressionné.

- Pitié Potter, ne le suivez pas dans son délire…

Harry se tourna vers Snape en réalisant pour la première fois que sa présence ici, au milieu de la nuit et en compagnie de Sirius n'était pas du tout normale. Il eut soudain un horrible pressentiment qui se confirma lorsque Sirius lui dit :

- Bref, hier soir, on a parié que si mon sixième sens Potter marchait pour toi, notre lune de miel se ferait à Paris.

Ahuri, Harry répéta silencieusement les mots « lune de miel » en se demandant si c'était un nom de code pour quelque chose qui n'avait absolument rien à voir.

Une veine se mit à palpiter sur le front de Snape :

- Hors de question ! Tu as triché.

- Absolument pas. Je l'ai senti, je te dis, soutint Sirius avant de revenir vers Harry. Comment tu vas, toi ?

- L- Lune de miel ? articula-t-il. Péniblement.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma.

- Ah. Oui, fit-il d'un ton gêné. Tu n'es pas encore au courant… Hum, oui… Disons que maintenant, Severus et moi, on est… Ensemble.

Merveilleux.

- Et vous allez… Vous allez… ?

Pouvait même pas le dire.

Snape aboya soudainement un :

- ABSOLUMENT PAS POTTER !

Sirius ajouta, hilare :

- Non, on ne va pas se marier. Je suis trop jeune pour m'enchainer à un homme aussi désolant… Non, c'est simplement qu'il voulait qu'on parte à Dublin. Mais honnêtement Harry, qui va à Dublin à part les nains ?

Le survivant s'était arrêté à « se marier » et regardait maintenant Sirius comme s'il avait soudainement perdu la tête. Il était devenu fou ? Parler mariage avec Snape ? Et Snape… Snape ! La seule personne qui ait jamais su garder son sens froid et son sens de l'analyse pointue en TOUTES circonstances avait soudain perdu l'esprit au point de sortir avec l'ennemi de toute une vie, son parrain ?

Et quand le petit Harry se réveilla, il découvrit un univers tout à fait fou…

- Beaucoup de gens, espèce d'abruti, répondit Snape. Dublin est une ville pleine d'intérêt.

- Je me fous de ses intérêts, Sev. Une lune de miel, c'est pas fait pour les visites touristiques.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on en parle, répliqua Snape. Dans la mesure où cette histoire de lune de miel et de mariage est juste un délire de ton cerveau déglingué, je ne devrais pas m'enflammer pour si peu.

- Mais je t'enflamme, fit Sirius avec un regard plein de quelque chose dont Harry ne voulait rien savoir.

D'un même mouvement, Draco et Harry détournèrent le regard de ce spectacle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Harry revit dans sa tête le moment où Draco, blessé, s'était tourné vers lui pour dire quelque chose… Et…

Il était incapable de se rappeler la suite. Le blond détourna rapidement le regard et lui tourna le dos.

Harry fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris.

- Tu ne m'enflammes pas. Et surveille tes propos devant Potter. Il est devenu tellement pale en trois secondes que j'ai cru qu'il faisait une attaque. D'ailleurs, fermez votre bouche, Potter, vous vous ridiculisez.

Harry ferma la bouche inconsciemment. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Alors ils étaient ensemble ? Vraiment, ensemble ? Snape et Sirius ?

Seigneur, il devait penser à autre chose…

Dumbledore. Voilà. Il devait s'entretenir avec Dumbledore rapidement.

- Tu lui parleras demain, Harry, fit Sirius comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Pomfresh doit venir t'examiner. Je l'ai prévenue.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander à son parrain comment diable il pouvait savoir exactement ce qu'il avait en tête car trois femmes rentrèrent à leur tour dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh, la mère de Draco et la tante de Harry.

- Non, vraiment Pétunia. Il faut que je vous dédommage d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire, Narcissa.

- Visiblement, d'après Pompom si. N'est ce pas, Pompom ?

L'infirmière était arrivée au lit de Harry et sans avertissement, commença à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures en marmonnant :

- Il est vrai que Dumbledore était convaincu que le coma de M. Potter et la bulle qui l'entourait étaient une magie en partie empruntée à M. Malfoy. Tous les matins, il est venu pour essayer de traverser cette barrière anti-magie. Et plus il se faisait rejeter par elle, plus il semblait ravi. Je ne l'avais pas vu s'amuser autant depuis longtemps. Sûrement parce que c'est la première fois qu'un sortilège lui résiste. Sa théorie était que le seul moyen de faire revenir Potter parmi les conscients était que Malfoy intervienne, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ouvrez la bouche, M. Potter.

Ce dernier obéit, ses pensées accaparées par tout autre chose. Quoi ? Il échangea un regard avec Draco, qui semblait aussi surpris que lui.

- Vous voyez, Pétunia, fit Narcissa, l'air très peinée. J'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans. Si Dumbledore avait pris la peine de m'avertir, j'aurais certainement poussé moi-même mon stupide fils contre cette barrière. A la place, je lui ai dis de s'éloigner. Je me sens redevable. Je vous inviterai à diner la semaine prochaine. Harry, comment tu te sens, mon chéri ?

Perdu. Tout à fait perdu.

- Bien, j'imagine, répondit-il à retard.

Une minute. « Mon chéri » ?!

Il jeta un autre regard vers Draco, appelant à l'aide mais le blond semblait complètement plongé dans ses pensées.

Une magie en partie empruntée à Draco ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

- Vraiment, Narcissa, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- En effet, approuva la blonde. Dumbledore aurait sincèrement du nous parler de sa théorie.

- Ces temps-ci, Dumbledore agit de façon curieuse, dit Snape à l'écart.

- La sénilité, commenta Sirius.

- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses, cousin, fit Narcissa s'enflammant. Il suffit de voir comment il a organisé la protection de Draco. Une honte ! Une véritable invitation pour les mangemorts. Maintenant que les choses se sont calmées, il va m'entendre. Je vais lui faire un procès !

- Mère…

- Non, Draco. Il a pratiquement ouvert ta porte au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et il aggrave son cas. Laisser Harry dans son coma alors que le pauvre chéri avait juste besoin que tu sois là.

- Mère ! protesta Draco une nouvelle fois.

Le pauvre chéri ? Besoin qu'il soit là ?

… PUTAIN, elle sait !

Comment avait-elle appris ? Comment avaient-il tous appris ?

- Le journal, Harry. Tu te rappelles ? murmura Sirius.

Juste. Le journal. La photo. Avec tout le reste, il avait complètement oublié. Il se sentait véritablement confus. Non seulement parce que son parrain sortait maintenant avec Snape mais aussi parce que tout le monde se comportait de manière complètement surréaliste. La mère de Draco l'appelait mon chéri et invitait sa tante à diner, il avait passé deux semaines derrière une sorte de barrière anti-magie empruntée à Draco et… Et bien, c'était tout mais c'était déjà bien trop comme ça.

Pomfresh arrêta enfin de le tripoter de partout et déclara :

- Vous êtes en parfaite santé, Potter.

- Je peux sortir ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Il avait besoin de sortir de cette infirmerie et de s'éloigner un peu de toutes ses personnes qui ne se comportaient pas normalement. Au mieux, il en profiterait pour voir Dumbledore (dans cet univers parallèle totalement perturbant, Dumbledore et sa folie naturelle seraient comme un repère sérieusement nécessaire) qui pourrait peut-être lui expliquer tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en ce moment.

- Oui mais je préfèrerais que vous restiez encore un peu. Il est possible que vous vous sentiez soudain…

Harry n'écouta pas la suite. Il se leva d'un bond et déclara :

- Je dois parler à Dumbledore.

Et il s'enfuit à toutes jambes de cet univers dément et parfaitement flippant dans lequel il s'était réveillé.

.oO°Oo.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il attendait devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Une affiche sur la porte indiquait qu'actuellement, le directeur prenait son bain. Un dessin grossier avait même été ajouté à l'avertissement, informant le monde entier que Dumbledore prenait son bain avec un canard en plastique et quelques autres jouets. Harry se serait passé de tant d'informations. Alors qu'il se remettait à peine de la lecture de l'affiche, l'univers qu'il avait tenté de fuir le rejoint. Sirius arriva le premier, traînant Snape derrière lui. Plus loin, Narcissa marchait en écrivant quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin. A côté, la tante Pétunia et Draco discutaient en rigolant. Même ça, ce n'était pas normal.

- On ne se précipite pas dehors comme ça quand on sort d'un coma de deux semaines, Harry James Potter, râla Sirius.

- Ca ne te forçait pas à me suivre, répondit Harry sombrement. Encore moins en emmenant tout le monde avec toi.

Regard condescendant à Snape qui lui rendit bien.

- Pas de meurtre, ce soir, déclara son parrain. Pomfresh dit que tu risques de te sentir fatigué d'un coup. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi. Les autres, c'est pour le fun. Dieux, qu'est ce que c'est que cette affiche ?

- Je te déconseille de regarder, fit Snape.

- Cissy, Pétunia ! Il faut que vous voyez ce dessin, cria Sirius, mort de rire.

Les deux femmes répondirent à l'appel et Harry se retrouva seul avec Snape et Draco. Il aurait pas du se sentir autant en territoire ennemi mais étrangement, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Draco le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Il ne t'écoute toujours pas, Sev ? fit Draco avec un sourire. Fallait pas choisir un gryffondor.

Si. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de dérangeant dans l'attitude du blond. Il ne l'évitait pas mais il s'arrangeait pour ne pas le regarder et ne pas être trop près de lui. Comme si ça le mettait exceptionnellement mal à l'aise.

- Oui, tu es vraiment très bien placé pour parler de ça, Draco, répondit Snape.

Peut-être que le fait que tout le monde ait été mis au courant le dérangeait vraiment ? Après tout, pendant qu'il était en train de dormir, Draco avait du affronter tout le monde seul. Sans parler que par sa faute, le blond avait failli être tué par son père.

Harry ressentit soudain une décharge de culpabilité le frapper avec force. Draco était surement totalement furieux pour tout ça. Peut-être même qu'il en avait assez des emmerdes qui pourchassent sans relâche le Survivant et tous ceux qui l'entourent. Peut-être qu'il voulait rompre.

Il se sentit soudain très dépressif.

- Mais au fait, continua le professeur de potions, tu es là pour surveiller le territoire ? Peur que je ne te pique Potter ?

Retour brutal à la réalité (pas moins déprimante que les spéculations mais nettement plus choquante). La mâchoire de Harry tomba au sol tellement fort qu'il l'imagina traverser le sol et ne s'arrêter que trois étages plus bas. Nom de Dieu ! Draco se contenta de grimacer :

- Essaye et pour la première fois de l'histoire, Black et moi uniront nos forces pour te tuer de la plus douloureuse des façons.

Et il en plaisantait en plus ?

Il n'était pas sensé être gêné que ça se sache ? Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, il avait carrément pu lire dans les pensées du serpentard, maintenant, il avait l'impression de patauger dans le brouillard.

- Vous entendez ça, Potter ? rigola Snape. Si avec ça, vous ne prenez vraiment pas la grosse tête, c'est qu'il y a un problème dans la machine.

Harry décida que le moment était venu d'aller admirer le dessin de Dumbledore dans son bain. Dans tous les cas, tout était préférable à voir Snape rigoler. Et rester près d'un Draco au comportement paradoxal n'était pas enviable non plus. Il vola presque jusqu'à son parrain et les deux femmes.

- Non, sérieusement, qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose, là ? fit Sirius en pointant un des jouets spécial bain de Dumbledore.

- Je pensais que c'était un genre de petit bateau naval, commença Pétunia.

- Oui, ça y ressemble mais…

- Mais ! fit Sirius, hilare. Peut-être est-ce quelque chose de totalement différent d'un bateau naval ! Vous croyez que Dumbledore joue avec en ce moment ?

- Salazar, Sirius, je ne veux même pas envisager la possibilité que Dumbledore ait un engin, fit Narcissa perturbée.

Harry l'était pas mal aussi. De dépit, il s'assit sur un banc près de la porte et replongea dans ses réflexions. Draco était certainement furieux contre lui pour un tas de raisons mais il n'avait pas envie de rompre. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà fait, non ? Donc, quelque part, le blond devait tenir un peu à lui. Ce qui n'était absolument pas possible. Du moins pas à ce point. Mais peut-être que le serpentard attendait juste qu'il soit réveillé (difficile de larguer quelqu'un dans le coma) et avec l'arrivée de Sirius, il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Dépression.

Mais pourquoi s'était-il montré aussi sympathique tout à l'heure alors ? En plus, il avait bien pensé « _aussi déprimante qu'une soirée sans Potter_ »…

Espoir.

Mais si jamais il avait simplement été gentil avec l'amant-qu'il-compte-plaquer-mais-qui-vient-de-sortir-du-coma ?

Confusion.

Raah, il en avait marre ! Le mieux était encore de mettre tout ça de côté pour le moment. Il n'aurait qu'à discuter avec Draco un peu plus tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco et Snape avaient terminé leur conversation surréaliste et l'intérêt pour l'affiche s'était émoussé. Pétunia prit le parchemin que lui tendait la mère de Draco (sur lequel elle avait noté son adresse) et partit en avertissant Harry qu'elle lui rendrait visite avant de repartir demain. Le jeune homme espéra voir d'autres départs (il avait un besoin urgent de solitude et de calme) mais tous restèrent silencieusement à attendre.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligés de rester là, fit-il au bout d'un moment.

- J'ai des choses à dire à Dumbledore, expliqua Narcissa en observant ses ongles d'un œil critique.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a à dire, fit Sirius.

- Moi aussi, dit Draco.

Snape resta silencieux. Harry le dévisagea, agacé.

- Non, je n'ai pas de raison Potter! Pour être honnête, je me demande ce que je fais avec quatre tarés comme vous au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Sev… murmura Sirius.

- Et bien, partez, dit Harry brusquement. De toute manière, je veux parler seul avec Dumbledore.

Il vit du coin de l'œil, Draco s'affaisser sur son siège et détourna le regard. Non, vraiment, il ne le comprenait pas.

- Draco, tu as l'air fatigué. Va dormir.

- Je vais très bien, maman, protesta le blond agacé.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, tu devrais aller te coucher. Voir Lucius a du être éprouvant.

- Sev, arrête de me materner comme si j'étais encore un gosse. Je vais bien, ok ? Je vais bien.

Harry dévisagea à nouveau Draco, surpris. Mais ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre, intouchable. Il avait été voir son père puis il était allé le voir lui ? Mais… ?!

Double confusion. Il ferma les yeux, de dépit et d'énervement.

- Bien, répliqua Snape. S'il faut te traiter comme un adulte, je peux te le dire. Ton pull est moche.

Harry remarqua alors enfin que le blond portait le pull qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Il eut soudain une intense bouffée de chaleur et détourna le regard pour ne pas dévoiler au reste du monde qu'il était en train de rougir furieusement.

Draco portait son pull.

Jubilation.

La valse de ses sentiments était comme une boucle sans fin : Incompréhension, bonheur, incompréhension, dépression, incompréhension et bonheur à nouveau. Il allait devenir fou. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Draco et à ce que ses actes pouvaient bien se signifier. Il était malade de spéculer dans le noir.

- Il fait froid. J'ai froid. Je porte un pull parce qu'il fait froid, se justifia sèchement le blond.

Et dépression...

- C'est bientôt le printemps, dit Sirius pensivement. Les journées se réchauffent…

Draco lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas un pull, ça, dit Snape, toujours buté. Ca ressemble plus à un torchon qu'on donnerait à un elfe. Et encore.

- Ce n'est pas ce cadeau que tu as reçu à Noël ? fit Narcissa pensive.

- Qui a bien pu t'offrir quelque chose d'aussi affreux ? marmonna Snape.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se tasser sur sa chaise.

- C'est Harry, dit soudain Sirius avec un petit rire. Harry a offert ce pull fait par Molly Weasley à Draco pour Noël. Et en retour, Draco lui a envoyé une carte de sorciers célèbres que Harry cherchait depuis longtemps.

- Une carte de sorcier ? fit Narcissa, étonnée puis soudain ses yeux étincelèrent. Oui, je me souviens maintenant. Guenièvre, non ? Il m'a dit : « Je dois trouver une foutue carte de sorcier. C'est une question de vie ou d'honneur alors pitié, ne pose pas de questions et aide moi à déballer ». On en a bien acheté deux cents. Elles couraient partout. Ma charmante belle-mère a littéralement explosé de rage en les voyant. Elle s'est mise à vociférer avant de glisser sur une des chocogrenouilles. Elle a failli tomber dans l'escalier d'ailleurs. Quand j'y repense… Quel carnage, continua Narcissa avec un sourire joyeux.

- Avoue que tu aurais aimé qu'elle tombe, fit Sirius avec un sourire.

- C'est possible, admit la femme.

Entre temps, Draco s'était levé et regardait maintenant une tapisserie. Il devait être gêné qu'on le mette au courant du mal qu'il s'était donné pour trouver cette carte. Après tout avec la fameuse Guenièvre, Harry n'avait reçu qu'un mot qui disait :

« _Elle traînait dans un placard. Pas de commentaires._ »

Il était furieusement touché. Cependant, il réalisa quelque chose et se tourna vers Sirius pour lui demander :

- Comment sais-tu que Draco m'a offert la carte de Guenièvre ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

- Et bien, depuis la grande lumière blanche, je…

- Cette foutue lumière blanche, marmonna Snape, visiblement agacé.

- Quelle lumière blanche ? demanda Narcissa, perdue.

- La lumière blanche qui m'a rendu télépathe, expliqua Sirius.

- Elle n'a pas fait que ça, dit Draco d'un air sombre.

Une lumière blanche ? Et elle avait rendu Sirius télépathe ?

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de son bureau en robe de chambre (verte à pois roses, il faut le rappeler) à ce moment, interrompant leur conversation. Une vague de senteurs lavande s'engouffra dans l'antichambre. Narcissa se détourna, le rire au bord des lèvres comme Sirius qui se battait visiblement pour ne pas éclater de rire. Draco semblait trop fatigué pour sourire et Snape… Et bien Snape avait toujours été quelqu'un d'affreusement stoïque. Voir Dumbledore en robe de chambre et empestant le lilas ne devait pas être assez pour le perturber. L'espace d'un moment, Harry se demanda si Snape était aussi stoïque quand il s'amusait avec Sirius. Puis l'horreur de cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet et il secoua la tête comme un possédé pour se remettre le cerveau en place.

- Harry ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Tu es réveillé. Bien, bien. Je vous remercie Monsieur Malfoy.

Narcissa et Draco ouvrirent la bouche pour parler mais le directeur leva les mains dans un geste pacifique pour les inciter au silence et il dit avec enthousiasme :

- Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions et je serai ravi de vous répondre en temps voulu mais pour le moment, j'aimerais parler à Harry en privé.

Harry hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord. Dumbledore se retira pour le laisser passer et après un dernier regard vers les autres (d'accord, un dernier regard vers Draco qui lui tournait toujours le dos), il entra.

**Fin du flash-back (et tant de choses à dire encore)**

- Heureusement, il y a un moyen très simple de récupérer tes souvenirs, dit Dumbledore en se levant.

Harry, qui était encore perdu dans ses souvenirs, justement, mis quelques instants à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui farfouillait dans une armoire. Harry, qui l'avait déjà vu faire ce geste chaque fois qu'il était venu chez le directeur pendant ses cours sur l'amour (rappelons-nous l'histoire d'amour de McGonagall), savait ce qu'il allait sortir de là. Dès leur premier cours spécial amour triomphant, Dumbledore avait instauré une étrange tradition qui consistait à grignoter avant chaque histoire, un bout de chocolat au nougat purement délicieux. Harry, qui n'avait jamais été gâté niveaux sucreries quand il était enfant, avait toujours considéré le moment « chocolat » comme le seul point positif de ces cours particuliers. La seule chose aussi qui lui permettait de supporter deux heures de papotage sur un sujet qui lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête.

Du moins, à l'époque. Maintenant, l'amour était devenu le point d'orgue de sa vie apparemment. Se demandant s'il aimait Draco, si Draco, lui, l'aimait au moins un petit peu. Si Blaise, qui aimait Ron comme un fou, allait parvenir à ses fins, si Parkinson était un salope ou une victime de l'amour, si Hermione se sentait triste depuis sa rupture avec Ron. Si Sirius et Snape s'aimaient… Et même si McGonagall était toujours dévastée par la perte de son fiancé !

Il n'était pas sur d'apprécier cette tout sauf subtile incruste de l'amour dans sa vie **(et c'est la faute à l'auteur, je sais). **Comme il l'avait pressenti, Dumbledore sortit deux morceaux de chocolats d'une boite et en proposa un à Harry. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et le croqua d'une traite.

- Vous allez me raconter une nouvelle histoire ? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

- Absolument pas. Seulement, ces chocolats devraient normalement te permettre de te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé.

Oui. C'est évident.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Hélas, le moment n'est pas venu de tout t'expliquer, Harry. Retourne dormir maintenant. Tu verras que les souvenirs viendront d'eux-mêmes. Viens me voir quand tu le sauras et nous déciderons de ce qu'il convient de faire.

- Il y a quelque chose dedans ? s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, comme dans ce bonbon infâme que je t'ai fait manger.

Harry le dévisagea, hésitant entre la fureur et la panique. Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le temps de choisir :

- Simplement imprégné d'une potion qui t'a empêché de t'évanouir sur mon bureau, fit le vieil homme, amusé. Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Je… protesta-t-il.

- Tu me fais confiance, non ?

Et bien, elle commençait un peu à s'émousser là.

Sous le regard tranchant du vieil homme, il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, se maudissant d'avoir avalé ce chocolat trop vite.

Dumbledore ajouta une dernière chose :

- Je dirais aux journalistes qui meurent d'envie d'entendre votre opinion à toi et à Draco sur le récent scoop de la gazette, de venir en fin de semaine. D'ici là, essayez de vous mettre d'accord.

Harry sortit du bureau avec le pressentiment que se mettre d'accord avec Draco allait être assez difficile.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans l'antichambre, ce qui lui tira un soupir de soulagement. Il descendit les escaliers en essayant de se rappeler toutes les choses qu'il avait jamais avalées dans le bureau du directeur. Le nombre était tellement grand qu'il frissonna et se décida à penser à autre chose.

Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre car Draco l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Il se sentit soudain nauséeux (mais plus aucun rapport avec sa santé cette fois) à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Il n'était pas mentalement préparé à ce qui allait suivre justement. Il se doutait bien qu'il devrait y avoir une discussion entre lui et le blond mais Dieux, il n'aurait pas pensé que ça se ferait si vite.

Le blond était appuyé contre le mur d'en face, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Et il portait toujours le pull de Molly Weasley. Ce qui rassura un rien le survivant. Il se lança :

- Tu m'attendais ?

Le blond hocha la tête mécaniquement. Mauvais signe. Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, très mal à l'aise et demanda, hésitant :

- Tu… Tu veux qu'on parle ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Suivi d'un silence effrayant. Harry s'énerva (sa seule réaction connue au stress) :

- Et bien parle !

Le blond fronça les sourcils comme surpris. Il finit par dire, clairement agacé :

- Je n'ai rien à dire, Potter !

Quoi ?

- Tu as forcement quelque chose à dire puisque tu veux qu'on parle, répliqua Harry.

- Tout est dit de mon côté. C'est à toi de parler, fit-il comme si tout cela était évident.

Harry ne voyait absolument pas en quoi.

- Ben, j'espérais que tu commences…

- Je ne compte pas me répéter de si tôt, c'est clair ? aboya le blond. Réponds moi, qu'on en finisse…

- Mais à quoi ? demanda le brun, haussant la voix malgré lui face à tant d'agressivité.

Bon, il était en colère mais il aurait quand même pu être plus clair. Répondre à quoi ? Il parlait du journal ? L'espace d'un instant, il crut que Draco allait s'étouffer.

- A… A quoi ?! Potter, tu essaies de te foutre de ma gueule là ? A quoi est-ce que tu pourrais bien répondre, espèce d'abruti ? claqua froidement le blond.

Ok, il parlait du journal.

- Mais, balbutia-t-il, totalement pris de court. On est obligés d'en parler maintenant ?

- Oui, répliqua le blond furieusement.

- C'est que… J'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi.

Il y eut un silence au bout duquel Draco soupira :

- Et bien, réfléchis-y, Potter.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Le blond était visiblement en train de se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Harry pouvait voir d'ici ses mâchoires trembler et une veine palpiter sur son front. Bien qu'il comprenne la fureur du blond, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être méchamment perdu. De plus, Draco le dardait d'un regard meurtrier et impatient.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? fit-il, comprenant à retard (comme ça semblait être devenu l'habitude)

Contre toute attente, le blond se mit à rire. Nerveusement. Il se pinça l'arête du nez :

- Putain Harry, arrête de jouer à ça ou je vais péter un plomb.

- Mais, je…

- Alors ? le coupa le blond, furieusement.

- Bien, bien, on a qu'à démentir ! fit Harry en désespoir de cause.

Draco se figea soudainement et toute la fureur contenue sur son visage disparut pour laisser place à une expression qui ne pouvait être qu'effrayante sur le visage de Draco Malfoy : Le choc. Harry grimaça. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas envisagé ça comme option. A vrai dire, Harry non plus mais en voyant l'attitude du blond, il s'était simplement dit que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

- L'article ? demanda finalement le blond, blême.

- Quoi d'autre ? répondit Harry.

Il avait loupé un épisode ?

Un silence de mort les enveloppa. Draco fixait le sol comme un passionné. Au bout d'un moment, il fit d'une voix trop calme :

- Dieux Potter, tu devrais t'entraîner à plaquer les gens parce qu'honnêtement, tu es franchement à chier.

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue.  
Plaquer…?  
Plaquer ?!  
Mais il n'avait jamais voulu…

- Mais tu sais quoi, Potty ? C'est franchement mieux comme ça. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'un taré possessif qui veut sauver la terre entière pour petit ami et à l'avenir, ça m'évitera de me retrouver à moitié mort devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et comme un courant d'air, avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était déjà enfoncé dans les ténèbres du couloir. Le survivant resta planté en face des escaliers, en état de choc.

Plaquer…

Mais putain, il n'avait jamais voulu dire ça ! Comment avait-il pu en venir à une conclusion aussi merdique ? Tout ça pour un putain d'article ! Il croyait que c'était LUI qui voulait absolument démentir ! Et puis, c'était pas dans les termes de leur contrat ? « Tout va bien, tant que personne ne sait » ? Il ne faisait que respecter les règles du jeu et lui, ce putain de colérique, le prenait pour une rupture ?

Bordel.

Il devait vraiment avoir envie de voir une rupture là-dedans pour en venir à une conclusion aussi illogique ! En fait, c'était plutôt lui qui s'était fait plaquer là. Après tout, il pensait « Revenons-en à comment c'était avant que tout le monde ne soit au courant ». Et on lui avait répondu un : « Nul pour plaquer les gens, Potter ». Qui avait décidé de plaquer qui, là ? Lui, peut-être ?! Un picotement lui vint dans les yeux.

- Enfoiré ! cria-t-il en enfonçant son poing dans le mur.

Alors qu'il s'époumonait en frappant dans un mur, une armure se tourna vers lui pour lui murmurer d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

- Il y a des gens qui dorment à cette heure, jeune homme.

Harry lui donna un coup de pied qui la démembra totalement et dans la cacophonie métallique qui s'ensuivit, il prit le chemin de son dortoir.

.oO°Oo.

Trois jours plus tard, il n'en était pas encore sorti. Les souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus, la colère et le picotement dans ses yeux n'étaient pas partis non plus. Il passait ses journées entières à ruminer ce fameux soir le regard fixé au plafond, allongé sur son lit, les rideaux tirés sans parler à personne. Il se disait qu'il aurait du sortir depuis longtemps, que tout cela ne l'affectait pas tant que ça et qu'après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il avait été amoureux ou quoi que ce soit de ce connard mais… Mais il ne voulait pas sortir. Et tant que personne ne lui infligeait l'Imperium, il était décidé à rester dans son dortoir encore quelques temps. Peut-être juste un jour, peut-être juste une heure. Les heures étaient devenues aussi longues que des jours et il ne les voyait plus passer.

Ca faisait déjà trois jours. Il aurait du s'en être remis depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais chaque matin, il se réveillait avec la grande envie de se rendormir et peut-être même celle de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Il évoluait sans cesse entre la haine et la culpabilité. Etait-ce de sa faute ou de la sienne ? Il était incapable de répondre à cette question et pourtant, il y pensait depuis des jours. Mais il finissait toujours par se retrouver complètement perdu. Il avait l'impression d'être penché sur un puzzle dont il manquait une pièce. Une pièce visiblement très importante puisque sans elle, il était totalement incapable de comprendre ce foutu puzzle. Cette journée-ci n'apporterait pas de réponses non plus.

Quelqu'un entra dans le dortoir (il devait être au environ de midi et tout le monde devait être en train de manger. L'autre enculé aussi.). Par habitude, Harry ferma les yeux, mimant le sommeil. On tira les rideaux de son lit et la voix de Ron l'appela doucement mais il ne bougea pas. Au bout d'un moment, les rideaux se refermèrent dans un chuintement et Ron se mit à parler à quelqu'un.

- Il dort.

- Encore ? fit la voix d'Hermione d'un ton abattu.

- Peut-être que c'est vraiment à cause de son coma.

- Tu as bien entendu Pomfresh. Elle n'y croit pas du tout. Et Sirius non plus.

- Je préfère penser ça plutôt que de croire que c'est la Fouine qui l'a mis dans cet état, répondit Ron sombrement.

Harry se figea dans son lit. Comment étaient-ils au courant ? Il n'avait rien dit. A personne.

- D'un autre côté, fit la jeune fille, il vaut peut-être mieux pour Harry qu'il reste dans le dortoir. Avec Malfoy qui se pavane toute la journée en racontant cette histoire stupide.

- Ah, tu l'as entendu toi aussi, soupira le roux avant de continuer d'une voix pompeuse : _Oui, cette photo était évidemment un montage. Un coup d'une personne définitivement perturbée. Il faut l'être pour m'imaginer avec un type aussi ridicule que Potter ! Pour être vraiment crédible, il aurait du trouver quelqu'un de nettement plus beau que cette espèce de loque humaine_…

Connard. Enflure. Putain de fils de pute.

- Entre nous, il n'a vraiment pas l'allure du type qui vient de se faire plaquer, dit Hermione.

Harry ne lui faisait pas dire.

- C'est ce que dit Blaise pourtant.

- Si digne de confiance, ce Serpentard, ironisa-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me mentirait là-dessus.

- Dans tous les cas, c'est Malfoy qui se pavane et Harry qui se terre.

- Sirius m'a dit que tout allait bien entre eux avant qu'il ne s'en aille, pourtant.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Lui non plus.

- Attendons de voir ce que va donner le rendez-vous de ce soir, fit Ron avec un soupir. On trouvera peut-être une solution.

Il y eut un bruit de porte.

- Je suis nettement moins optimiste que toi, fit la brune en sortant du dortoir.

Harry se redressa une fois qu'il fut sur qu'ils étaient loin. Alors comme ça, Draco racontait à tout le monde que c'était un canular? Bien, c'était la définition même de démentir après tout.

« _Un type aussi ridicule que Potter »_

Ce dernier eut un frisson de rage. _C'est ça, Malfoy, sauve les apparences. Moi, je suis trop occupé à regretter notre histoire pour deux._

Telle une loque humaine.

Indigné, il se leva et bien décidé à sortir de son trou, il alla prendre une douche. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se rendait en cours.

Avant de se rappeler qu'il avait cours de Potions. Avec l'enfoiré, donc. Sans parler de Snape qui était son nouveau beau-parrain. Malheureusement, il ne le réalisa que trop tard alors que la salle de cours était déjà en vue et où un groupe de sixième année attendait devant la porte. La plupart étaient rassemblés autour de Draco.

En le voyant, Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur et ce foutu picotement dans les yeux qui le harcelait depuis trois jours. De plus, les élèves se turent soudainement et le regardèrent s'avancer. Il était maintenant à quelques pas de Malfoy. Une infime partie de son cerveau enregistra le fait que Ron et Hermione le regardaient aussi et se dirigeaient vers lui mais dans son état actuel, il n'était ni capable de les voir, ni même de leur parler. Malgré lui, toute son attention était fixée sur le grand blond qui se taisait maintenant lui aussi et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, ignorant les autres et leurs murmures.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer, il voyait déjà toute la scène se dérouler dans sa tête.

Draco était surement en train de raconter une nouvelle fois que la photo était un montage, l'article un canular et qu'il était une loque humaine. Une fois qu'il se remettrait de sa surprise de le voir, il prendrait son sourire moqueur et hypocrite et il lui dirait :

- Ah, Potter, on ne te voyait plus beaucoup ces temps-ci. Viens donc confirmer à tout le monde que cette histoire ridicule à propos d'une possible histoire entre nous, était vraiment le canular le plus mauvais de toute l'Histoire.

Harry le fusillerait du regard, furieux et il répondrait :

- Je confirme. Il faudrait être complètement masochiste pour supporter un caractériel comme toi.

A quoi Draco répondrait par un autre sarcasme et ils finiraient fatalement par s'insulter avant de s'éloigner rapidement l'un de l'autre.

Oui, il pouvait vraiment bien voir la scène. Seulement, elle ne se produisit pas. Draco resta planté face à lui et n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Harry et lui se fixèrent pendant ce qui lui parut une bonne centaine d'heures et finalement, ce fut Parkinson qui intervint :

- Hey, Potter, t'aurais vraiment pu rester chez toi, tu sais ? On peut pas dire que tu nous ai manqué des masses.

Harry était à des lieues de l'écouter. Il ne pouvait que voir la main de cette pétasse enserrer le bras de celui qu'il devait maintenant appeler son ex-amant. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas une caresse aguicheuse. C'était une main ferme qui semblait vouloir dire : « Courage, je suis là pour te soutenir ». Comme si un enculé pareil avait besoin du moindre soutien ou comme si cette salope était capable de réconforter qui que ce soit. Harry eut un petit rire vibrant de haine et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres :

- On ne t'a rien demandé, mangemorte.

Il y eut un murmure dans la foule et Parkinson elle-même sembla affectée. Il entendit Hermione l'invectiver dans son dos mais il était bien trop en colère pour réagir. Regarder la couleur quitter le visage de cette fille lui apportait une haute satisfaction. Et oui, il savait ! D'ailleurs que foutait-elle à côté de Draco ? Elle qui avait carrément participé à son enlèvement ?

Pour la première fois, Draco dit quelque chose, dans un murmure :

- Si bas.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent de nouveau mais cette fois, le serpentard semblait dégouté :

- Mais qui es-tu? murmura-t-il avant d'entraîner Parkinson à l'intérieur de la classe.

Les autres rentrèrent eux aussi tandis qu'il restait une nouvelle fois les pieds cloués au sol. Un regard hautement venimeux de Blaise lui-même finit de le démolir et une vague de culpabilité l'envahit à nouveau. Alors qu'il regardait dans le vide, Hermione fit signe à Ron de rentrer et resta près de lui.

- Il a raison, Mione. Moi non plus, je ne me reconnais plus.

Elle lui enserra la main en silence. Il la sentait sur le point de poser une question mais…

- Soit, vous entrez dans ma classe, soit vous allez en retenue, Mademoiselle Granger, claqua une voix.

Severus Snape venait de faire son apparition. Hermione soupira :

- Tu viens ?

- Non, répondit Harry en la poussant gentiment vers la porte.

Elle hésita mais le regard noir de Snape la fit rentrer à toute vitesse. Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas besoin de ça.

- Vous allez bien Potter ?

Le survivant subit une autre montée d'adrénaline :

- Je ne suis pas mourant ! Si c'est Sirius qui vous force à vous inquiéter pour moi, je vais allez le voir et le rassurer. Comme ça, vous et moi, nous n'aurons pas à sympathiser.

Snape le toisa, à la fois amusé et agacé.

- Parfait. N'oubliez pas de dire à votre parrain qu'il ne sera pas le calumet de la paix entre nous. _Insistez_, Potter.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, marmonna ce dernier avec un sourire en s'éloignant.

.oO°Oo.

- Sirius, je n'ai pas besoin de glace au moka, fit le survivant avec un soupir.

Son parrain farfouillait déjà dans son frigo.

- Je suis télépathe, Harry. Je peux t'entendre hurler de désespoir à trois cents mètres.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas la meilleure journée de ma vie mais pourquoi de la glace ? C'est quoi cette manie de faire manger les gens dès que ça ne va pas ?

Comme Dumbledore et ses bonbons empoisonnés à Merlin sait quoi. _Les souvenirs viendront d'eux-mêmes. _Oui, absolument. Il ne se souvenait surtout de rien.

- Ah, donc tu ne te rappelles pas ? fit Sirius en rapportant un énorme pot de glace et deux cuillères.

- Sirius ! Tu peux arrêter de lire dans mes pensées ? C'est plutôt énervant.

- Harry… Si tu crois que ça me plait d'entendre tous les matins la prof d'astronomie se repasser sa soirée sulfureuse avec Flitwick, tu te trompes lourdement.

- Le professeur Sinistra ?

- Elle-même ?

- Et Flitwick ?

- En personne.

Harry réprima un frisson. Seigneur, non, ne pas imaginer.

- Et je te passe les « Quelle vigueur il a, mon lutin ».

- Siriuuuuuuus, geignit le jeune homme.

- Faut bien partager son fardeau avec quelqu'un.

- Tu peux pas choisir une personne un peu moins écrasée par son propre fardeau pour ça ?

- Tiens, tu joues les martyrs. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

- Je ne me ressemble plus.

- Raconte-moi, fit Sirius en empoignant le pot de glace comme d'autres s'emparent d'un paquet de pop-corn juste au moment où le film commence.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment parlé de ça à qui que ce soit :

- Et bien, quand je venais de me réveiller, j'ai entendu les pensées de quelqu'un.

- T'es télépathe aussi ?

- Non, c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Après, disons que c'était pas des pensées claires mais plutôt… T'as jamais eu l'impression d'être un peu possédé ?

- Tu veux dire, en dehors des mes nuits avec Severus ?

Enfer et damnation.

- Je plaisante Harry. C'est moi qui suis au-dessus, évidemment.

- Sirius… ?

- Moui ? fit ce dernier, avec un sourire.

- Si je te parlais de ma vie sexuelle avec Draco, ça te plairait ?

Un éclair d'intérêt intense brilla dans les yeux de son parrain.

- Beaucoup oui. On pourrait comparer nos impressions. J'ai le sentiment d'être un total novice en la matière et je manque cruellement de confident. Tu veux pas être mon confident, Harry ? fit-il avec désespoir.

- Non, répondit froidement ce dernier. Prends Remus.

- Déjà essayé mais tu sais… Ce n'est qu'un homme.

Silence consterné.

- Et je suis quoi, moi ? Une femme ?

- Un homo.

Sympathique.

- Tu tournes mal, parrain.

- Je sais. Il est temps de s'éloigner de toutes ces pensées d'adolescents. Je régresse.

Régresser de quoi ? Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement mature.

- Merci, Harry.

Ce dernier poussa un grognement en enfonçant sa cuillère dans la glace.

- Si tu n'étais pas télépathe…

- Dis ça à Severus. Lui aussi maudit cette lumière blanche toutes les secondes.

- Mais d'où elle venait ? demanda Harry qui avait totalement laissé tomber cette histoire ces derniers jours.

Honnêtement, il y avait plus urgent qu'une lumière blanche dont il ne se souvenait même pas.

- Va savoir. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. On espérait que tu pourrais nous en dire plus mais si tu ne te rappelles de rien. Enfin… Tu parlais d'être possédé, non ?

- Ah. Ouais, mais c'est ridicule. Laisse tomber.

Regard condescendant. Soupir du survivant.

- D'accord, d'accord. Disons qu'il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que ce que je ressens ou ce que je dis, ce n'est pas mes sentiments à moi ou mes mots mais plutôt l'écho de ceux d'un autre.

- Qui serait ceux de qui ?

Draco.

- Ah.

Et merde, il ne voulait pas le dire. Putain de lumière blanche.

En vérité, il ne s'en rendait jamais compte sur le coup mais avec le recul, il réalisait que là, il avait pensé comme lui ou que là, il avait réagi comme lui. Il paniquait parfois en se demandant si il était devenu un clone du blond et si sa personnalité n'avait pas complètement disparu dans la manœuvre. Comme tout à l'heure en face de Parkinson. Ou l'autre jour dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec ce bonbon. C'était pas son genre de chicaner des heures pour un bonbon à l'allure miteuse…

Sirius soupira en hochant la tête gravement.

- Et bien, Kisa a reçu cette lumière blanche aussi donc, techniquement, toi aussi tu as du être touché. Et comme on sait qu'elle a eu des effets sur tout le monde…

- Même Kisa ? s'étonna Harry qui ne l'avait plus vue depuis un certain temps.

Si on ne sort pas d'un dortoir pendant trois jours aussi, c'est plutôt logique. Son parrain hocha la tête :

- Depuis, elle n'a plus besoin de dormir.

- Plus du tout ?

- A peine une heure par semaine. Et apparemment, ça l'ennuie autant que ma télépathie. Elle trouve les journées longues. Du coup, elle a dévalisé la bibliothèque de Severus. Elle doit être au quart maintenant ce qui n'est pas peu dire puisque Severus a littéralement un million de bouquins dans ses appartements, soupira l'ex prisonnier comme s'il trouvait cela hautement pathétique.

Harry sourit en se disant que Sirius n'avait certainement jamais lu un livre pour le plaisir.

- Et j'en suis pas peu fier, Harry. Lire pour le plaisir, c'est le premier signe d'une vie sociale lamentable. Il suffit de regarder Severus. C'est l'exemple type.

- Je lis de temps en temps.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Il lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule avant de lui piquer le pot de glace, agacé.

- A propos, fit-il soudain, entre deux bouchées de glace. Tu peux peut-être m'aider.

- Et en quoi ?

- Tu pourrais pas m'éclairer un peu sur ce qui se passe dans la tête de Malfoy ?

Sirius soupira avec un air fataliste.

- Impossible. J'ai bien essayé ces derniers jours. Pour toi, évidemment, justifia-t-il si rapidement que Harry fut persuadé qu'il l'avait fait par curiosité mal placée. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie, il me regarde. Je te jure ! On dirait qu'il me sent !

Harry le regarda avec scepticisme.

- Vraiment ?

- Bordel Harry! fit soudain Sirius. Ca y est, je vois, je vois !

- De quoi ? demanda ce dernier, perdu.

- Tu m'a fait le sourcil Malfoy, fit son parrain avant d'éclater de rire. Ah, c'est impressionnant. Une fois qu'on y fait attention. Vraiment…

Et il était tout bouleversé. Etalé de rire aussi. Harry soupira de dépit.

- Ca ne m'aide pas, tu sais ?

Une heure plus tard, il sortait de chez Sirius avec un baromètre de l'humeur un peu plus haut. Après un petit quart d'heure de fou rire, son parrain et lui avaient finalement fini le pot de glace en discutant de choses totalement futiles comme la façon dont Snape s'obstine à s'habiller en noir. Parler d'autre chose que Voldemort, le jour de l'enlèvement de Draco ou de Draco tout court avait été hautement reposant. En fait, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il n'en avait pas parlé mais à tous les coups, Sirius l'avait surement entendu penser. Sa télépathie était vraiment agaçante par moment. Il avait finalement du avoir recours à l'Occlumencie pour qu'ils réussissent à avoir une conversation cohérente. Comme tout le monde, maintenant, il espérait que les effets de cette lumière blanche mythique cesseraient vite. Après tout, elle ne semblait faire que du mal à tout le monde.

Au fait… Draco avait été touché par elle lui aussi. Est-ce qu'il en avait perdu ses pouvoirs ? Non, surement pas. Est-ce qu'il en avait un nouveau alors ?

Si c'était le cas, ça n'était surement pas la télépathie, auquel cas cet abruti aurait compris que Harry était à des kilomètres de penser à une rupture.

Il se renfrogna en passant la porte du dortoir. Voilà, qu'il se remettait à ruminer. L'effet Sirius n'était pas de longue durée. Il monta jusqu'au dortoir. En arrivant à la porte, il entendit des voix et par intuition, s'arrêta pour écouter. C'était encore Ron et Hermione.

- Dans la salle sur Demande ? disait Hermione.

- Non, c'est trop risqué. Depuis l'armée de Dumbledore, des tas de personnes utilisent cette salle. Non, il y a une classe abandonnée au septième étage de la tour Est. Blaise y va souvent.

- J'imagine ce qu'il y fait.

- Mione… De toute manière, je te montrerai.

- Je dois en déduire que si tu connais le chemin c'est que tu as conclu avec Blaise, Ronnie ?

- Mione !

- Je plaisante…

- Bref, n'oublie pas d'être dans la salle commune à l'heure.

- Et toi, fais attention à ne pas réveiller Harry.

Alors, ils avaient vraiment une espèce de rendez-vous secret ? Pour quoi faire ? Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux (et un peu furax d'être mis à l'écart de la sorte). Mais malheureusement, la conversation dévia et il décida d'entrer. Hermione et Ron sursautèrent comme s'ils étaient pris sur le fait. Le survivant les trouva tellement suspects qu'il se décida à les suivre à la nuit tombée pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien manigancer dans son dos. A tous les coups, c'était un plan « sauvetage de Harry ». Comme s'il était aux abois…

Peu désireux de parler et conscient d'être hautement égoïste, il ne leur adressa pas la parole et se coucha en fermant les rideaux derrière lui.

Avant de se dire que c'était surement le genre de choses que faisait Draco quand il était énervé.

Ce qui acheva justement de l'agacer.

**Oo.oO°Oo.oO**

Il était minuit passé et il n'y avait toujours aucun mouvement du côté du lit de Ron. Allongé dans son propre lit tout habillé, les yeux grands ouverts, Harry profitait de ce moment d'attente pour réfléchir aux évènements passés. Il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois dans ce même lit au cours des trois jours passés, évidemment mais ce soir, les choses semblaient s'éclaircir un rien. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il était sorti se frotter un peu au monde (ce qui avait été tout sauf plaisant, au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas compris). Evidemment, plusieurs choses continuaient de lui échapper. Premièrement le comportement de Draco en règle générale. Ok, il pouvait comprendre qu'après s'être fait larguer (ou du moins avoir cru l'être), le blond joue la carte du « Rien n'est vrai. Potter est une loque humaine ». Le qualifier de loque humaine n'était toujours pas nécessaire mais en soi, il pouvait comprendre. Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour Potter.

Bref. Ce qu'il ne saisissait toujours pas (mais absolument pas), c'était leur dernière conversation. Plus il y repensait, plus il était convaincu d'avoir loupé un épisode. Un épisode très important, sa fameuse pièce maîtresse du puzzle. Leur conversation devait être une suite de malentendu. De toute évidence, Harry n'avait pas compris ce que demandait le blond et fatalement, Draco avait mal interprété la réponse. Mais la question restait : Qu'est ce que pouvait bien demander le blond si ce n'était pas à propos de ce putain d'article de presse ? A force de se creuser la tête, il avait fini par conclure que cet épisode était surement en rapport avec son souvenir manquant. C'était le seul moment où Draco aurait pu dire quelque chose dont Harry ne se souvenait pas. Et comme au vu de leur dernière conversation, il lui manquait un bout de souvenir quelque part, ça ne pouvait être que celui-là.

Le tout était maintenant de se rappeler ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire Draco avant le black-out total du Survivant. S'il se laissait aller à ses grands espoirs, il commençait presque à croire que Draco aurait pu lui dire quelque chose comme : « Si je survis, on annonce publiquement qu'on est ensemble ». Et après la brève euphorie que lui causait cette hypothèse, Harry commençait à flipper que ce soit vraiment ça car… Si c'était vrai, il n'était pas sur de le vouloir aussi.

Après tout, avant son réveil à l'hopital, la situation entre le blond et lui était confortable mais franchement ambiguë. On pouvait dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, avec tout ce truc de fidélité et cette nouvelle habitude de dormir ensemble, mais ils n'avaient jamais envisagé de rendre ça public. Ils n'avaient même jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'ils étaient et d'où ils allaient. Harry, un peu perturbé par l'évolution de leur relation, avait bien essayé de clarifier les choses mais l'article de journal était paru, le père Malfoy s'était évadé et au final…

Ils avaient rompu avant même de s'expliquer.

C'était quand même dingue que Draco ne puisse pas comprendre qu'il ait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir ! Quand aurait-il pu le faire entre la menace de Voldemort, l'attaque de Voldemort et son coma, honnêtement ? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se faire à l'idée que le monde entier savait pour lui et Draco que déjà, le blond lui demandait de prendre une décision là-dessus mais aussi sur quelque chose d'autre (de toute évidence) dont le survivant n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. Il avait clairement été dépassé par les évènements. Mais en toute honnêteté, il ne se sentait pas si fautif.

A force d'errer dans le brouillard, on finit fatalement par se prendre les pieds dans une racine.

Au moins, il était conscient de s'être planté. Harry n'arrivait simplement pas encore à voir sur quoi. D'où la nécessité de se souvenir.

En plus, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir qu'il se rappelle de ce moment. Dumbledore semblait assez pressé, lui aussi pour lui faire manger un chocolat ensorcelé.

Avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher (pour mieux se relever plus tard, mais passons), Harry avait demandé à Hermione quel genre de chocolat pouvait faire revenir la mémoire. En véritable encyclopédie vivante, sa meilleure amie lui avait répondu sans hésitation :

- Beaucoup de sortilèges peuvent rendre la mémoire mais je n'en connais qu'un qui peut être associé à quelque chose de matériel. C'est un sort un peu vieillot mais plutôt fiable qu'on utilisait surtout au siècle passé. Mais tu le connais déjà, non ? Le sort de Réminiscences est semblable à l'effet qu'ont les détraqueurs sur toi sauf qu'il est plus puissant puisque tu revis totalement le souvenir. Et il peut-être choisi donc il n'est pas obligatoirement mauvais. On peut le comparer aussi à l'effet de la Pensine. Encore qu'avec ce sort, tu es dans ton propre corps et tu ressens la même chose qu'au moment passé, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la Pensine où tu te contentes de regarder. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça Harry ? Tu as des trous de mémoire ?

Question à laquelle il avait répondu un « Non » catégorique. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et ensuite par un bête désir de revanche puisqu'on lui cachait également des choses.

En y repensant, il était pratiquement certain maintenant d'avoir subi une demi-douzaine de Réminiscences au cours des dernières semaines. Il avait cru à des rêves sans vraiment creuser la question (les évènements avaient plutôt occupé son esprit, aussi) mais à bien y réfléchir, ça n'avait rien à voir avec des rêves. Et elles étaient toutes en rapport avec Draco pour autant qu'il s'en rappelle…

Mais pourquoi Dumbledore lui donnerait des chocolats susceptibles de lui rappeler les débuts de sa relation avec le serpentard ?

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que le directeur était responsable de ces faux rêves mais la raison de tout cela échappait complètement à la logique.

Un bruit de draps que l'on rabat sortit Harry de ses pensées et complètement alerte, il écouta Ron sortir de son lit, vérifier que tout le monde était endormi et quitter le dortoir. Dès l'instant où il ferma la porte, Harry se précipita hors du lit et se plaqua contre celle-ci dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose. Il n'y eut rien jusqu'à ce que le tableau de l'entrée de la salle commune ne pivote (il avait assez entendu ce bruit pour le reconnaître à coup sur). Il attendit un autre bruit puis, il empoigna sa cape d'invisibilité et se glissa dans les couloirs, la carte du maraudeur dans la main. Après une dizaine de minutes à suivre ses deux meilleurs amis à la piste, il les vit s'arrêter devant une porte. Il s'approcha avec beaucoup de précautions de ses deux amis qui semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Un moment plus tard, alors qu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre Ron et Hermione, deux silhouettes apparurent au coin du couloir et dans la lumière de la lune, Harry reconnut Blaise et cette conne de Parkinson. Il retint un soupir. Il s'était douté que ce serait quelque chose comme ça. Et évidemment, Draco non plus n'avait pas été invitée. Quand Parkinson fut à hauteur des deux gryffondors, elle semblait hautement mécontente et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Blaise la fit taire et la poussa à l'intérieur d'une pièce qui avait du servir autrefois de salle de cours. Harry profita de l'hésitation d'Hermione pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce à son tour puis la porte se referma et Parkinson prit aussitôt la parole :

- Il n'a jamais été question qu'on en discute avec ces deux-là ! fit-elle, furieuse en pointant Ron et Hermione du doigt.

- On était pas au courant non plus, nota Ron avec un regard noir vers Blaise.

Ce dernier leva les mains pour calmer sa troupe :

- Pansy connaît mieux Draco que moi.

Mais bien sur.

- Ton petit copain aurait nettement suffi, Blaise. Pourquoi il a fallu ramener l'autre rat ?

- Rat ? répéta Hermione, vexée.

Parkinson lui adressa un sourire venimeux et continua :

- A moins que tu veuilles nous proposer un plan à quatre, je ne vois pas à quoi elle sert. Quoique même dans un plan à quatre, elle ne serait pas très utile.

- J'étais sure que ça tournerait comme ça, soupira Hermione. Parkinson, si tu es tellement en manque, va t'envoyer en l'air.

- C'est surtout Blaise qui est frustré puisqu'il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de cul tout le long du chemin, répondit la brune, peinée.

Ron qui s'était mit à rire à la répartie d'Hermione s'étouffa soudainement. Parkinson sourit :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous deux, fit-elle à Ron et Blaise, c'est aussi platonique qu'entre Roméo et Juliette.

- Roméo et Juliette se sont envoyés en l'air pour ton information, rectifia Hermione.

- La Princesse de Clèves alors, fit Pansy, exaspérée.

Blaise et Ron étaient restés silencieux et contrits.

- Moi qui croyait que tu étais conne et pro sang-pur, nota Hermione sarcastique.

- Je le suis. C'était une sorcière.

- Vraiment ?

Harry pouvait voir d'ici l'intérêt apparaître sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Elles allaient parler bouquins, c'était sur. Même Parkinson semblait contente de pouvoir étaler son maigre savoir.

- Mais d'où tu sors, Granger ? La Princesse de Clèves était une sang-pur qui a vécu au 17°siècle. Elle avait été mariée par arrangement entre deux familles de haut rang et elle était tombée amoureuse d'un Sang-Mêlé.

Harry pouvait vaguement se rappeler l'histoire maintenant. Dumbledore lui avait raconté l'épopée amoureuse et malheureuse de la fameuse Princesse durant l'un de ses cours sur l'Amour. Pendant lesquels Dumbledore lui offrait du nougat empoisonné sans scrupules. Il grogna à cette pensée mais les quatre autres ne semblèrent pas l'entendre.

- On n'est pas venu parler littérature, fit soudain Blaise avec une grimace.

- Tu es frustré ? demanda abruptement Ron.

Ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte rouge vif. Blaise soupira.

- Non…

- C'est ça, rigola Parkinson. Ecoute, Weasley, tu ne peux pas espérer de Blaise qui fut jadis un serial baiseur, qu'il ne se sente pas frustré si vous n'avez toujours rien fait.

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- On pourrait changer de sujet ? s'énerva Blaise.

Harry était d'accord. La vie sexuelle des autres avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'immiscer partout sans pudeur ni avertissement.

- Vous voulez vraiment perdre une partie de votre nuit à papoter sur la rupture entre Draco et Potter ? dit Parkinson avec un soupir ennuyé.

- Il faut bien. Harry est vraiment déprimé, ça me fait mal de le voir si… Abattu pour la fouine, fit Ron avec une grimace.

Sympathique.

- Ça se comprend, il l'aime ! fit Hermione, convaincue.

Oui, c'est pas parce qu'elle en était convaincue que c'était vrai. Elle était obligée de sortir ça devant Blaise et Parkinson comme si il lui avait carrément avoué dans un moment d'intimité ? En plus, il n'aimait pas Draco. Il avait eu des doutes avant de se faire soudainement plaquer sans détour pour une raison aussi stupide qu'un article de journal. Depuis, Malfoy semblait plus être devenu une machine excellant dans la torture psychologique et le rabaissement. Qu'il pourrisse en enfer avec ces « Potter est une loque humaine » !

Parkinson éclata de rire :

- C'est ça, on va te croire Granger. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, c'est Draco qui s'est fait plaquer.

Rien n'était moins sur.

- Harry, commença la brunette avec patience, a le complexe du héros. Il veut toujours protéger tout le monde. Malfoy s'est fait kidnapper par Vous-Savez-Qui à cause de cet article dans le journal et Harry pense que c'est de sa faute. Il a surement plaqué Malfoy pour le protéger de ce que Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait lui faire.

- C'est un peu tard, non ? objecta Blaise.

- C'est surtout complètement inutile quand on sait ce que Draco a dit devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Quoi ?

Les trois autres personnes se tournèrent vers Pansy, visiblement curieux de savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là. Mais elle leur dit d'un ton net :

- Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi. Draco me fait confiance, pas la peine d'espérer que je donne ses secrets en pâture à un frustré, un abruti et une coincée. Seulement une chose. Ta théorie ne tient pas debout, Granger. Laisse tomber. Potter est un connard, inutile de lui chercher des excuses.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Parkinson sortit de la pièce et Harry, après une seconde d'hésitation, lui emboîta le pas. Il la suivit en silence le temps qu'elle s'éloigne un peu des trois autres puis il retira sa cape d'invisibilité et lui courut après. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à s'arrêter. Elle lui pointa sa baguette sous le nez :

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Potter ?

Mauvaise approche. Il la lâcha et s'éloigna un peu, lui faisant signe qu'elle pouvait ranger sa baguette mais elle ne le fit pas. Harry eut envie de rire à cette démonstration de méfiance quand il se souvint que pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, il l'avait traité de mangemorte.

- Qu'est ce que Draco a dit à Voldemort ?

Elle frissonna mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle lui jeta un regard haineux :

- Tu le sais déjà, Potter. Tu es dans son esprit, non ? Tu étais là quand Draco a…

- Quand Draco a dit quoi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en haussant le ton.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Parkinson le dévisagea, se demandant clairement si il était sérieux ou s'il se foutait de sa gueule, puis elle dit :

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

Il détourna le regard :

- Je… J'ai un trou de mémoire. Je le vois dire quelque chose mais j'entends pas quoi.

La jeune fille se mit soudain à rire.

- C'est génial, Potter ! Tu remontes dans mon estime. Je me disais bien aussi que Draco ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'un connard pareil.

Elle plaqua soudain ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Harry lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pétrifié.

Amoureux ? AMOUREUX ???

- C'est ce qu'il a dit ? C'est ça qu'il a dit à Voldemort ? Qu'il m'aimait ?! REPONDS !

Elle hocha la tête et en la voyant, Harry eut l'impression que la Terre venait de changer d'axe. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Putain.

Non, vraiment, putain ! Putain de bordel de merde !

Parkinson s'approcha de lui alors qu'il était appuyé contre le mur, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Il a beau faire semblant, il est vraiment déprimé, tu sais ? Repense à ce que tu lui as dis. Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu lui dois une meilleure réponse que ça.

Parkinson partit dans l'indifférence la plus complète mais ses paroles se répercutèrent dans l'esprit de Harry tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'avait signifié leur dernière conversation pour Draco.

_Je ne compte pas me répéter de si tôt, c'est clair ? Réponds moi, qu'on en finisse…_

Putain.

_A quoi ?! Potter, tu essaies de te foutre de ma gueule là ? A quoi est-ce que tu pourrais bien répondre, espèce d'abruti ?_

Oh putain, quel con.

_C'est que… J'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi._

_Et bien, réfléchis-y, Potter._

Tout semblait limpide maintenant…

_Bien, bien, on a qu'à démentir !_

Pas étonnant qu'il ait pris ça pour une rupture.

.oO°Oo.

Il ne savait pas le temps qu'il avait passé dans ce couloir mais à un moment ou à un autre, il avait repris le chemin du dortoir puis il était resté allongé dans son lit, à réfléchir.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Draco.

De ça au moins, il en était sur. Il n'y avait plus moyen de nier que leur rupture lui donnait l'impression d'être vide maintenant qu'il ne pouvait même plus le haïr. Il avait envie de foncer dans la chambre du Serpentard et de lui expliquer tout le malentendu mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas tant qu'il ne se souviendrait pas, pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi lui répondre. Les « je t'aime » mérite des réponses sincères et claires.

Et s'il ne doutait pas que sa réponse serait sincère, restait à ce qu'elle soit claire.

Il avait l'impression que le brouillard dans sa tête ne se lèverait jamais.

Par la fenêtre et à travers les rideaux mordorés de son baldaquin, Harry pouvait nettement voir le ciel s'éclaircir peu à peu. Le jour allait bientôt se lever et avec lui viendrait cette mini conférence de presse pour clarifier les choses entre lui et Draco que Dumbledore avait organisé. Ils n'étaient pas tombés d'accord. Ils n'en avaient, maintenant qu'il le réalisait, même pas discuté en fait. Si Harry ne se décidait pas vite, Draco démentirait.

Et alors ?

Il se leva en silence et s'adossa à l'appui de la fenêtre. C'était si grave de démentir ? Draco était en danger dès le moment où on le savait proche de Harry. Mais si le blond avait été assez stupide pour lui faire une déclaration devant Voldemort, il n'y avait plus le moindre moyen de prétendre protéger de Draco de quoique ce soit. Il serait assurément traqué comme le meilleur moyen de faire souffrir Harry, de le faire venir à Lui.

Pas qu'il soit sur que Voldemort tienne vraiment à l'affronter désormais. Après la perte de tous ses mangemorts…

N'empêche… Draco l'aimait. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Harry se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait bien pu dire face à Voldemort. Connaissant le blond, ça ne devait pas être une déclaration normale. Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse les choses hors normes...

Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Le hall de Poudlard est rempli d'élèves qui affluent du stade après ce match où Malfoy, en plus de me sauver la vie avec son putain de bras cassé par un de mes batteurs, a perdu le match en attrapant tout de même le Vif d'Or. J'ai la haine. J'arrive à peine à me remémorer son « Comme si c'était ce qui importait » sans gronder de rage. _

_L'homme est con, voilà tout. Il n'a réussi qu'à faire perdre son équipe tout ça pour pouvoir chantonner ce soir qu'il m'a battu à mon propre jeu. Monsieur a attrapé le vif d'Or tout seul et comme un grand. Je peux le voir chantonner d'ici et sincèrement, je suis déjà énervé d'avance. _

_Si seulement il n'était pas Draco Malfoy, il pourrait être fabuleux comme amant. Mais non, faut toujours qu'il cherche à m'énerver envers et contre tout. Abruti._

_Enfin, l'avantage, c'est que depuis Noël, on se parle un peu plus. C'est bizarre. Qui aurait cru que Draco et moi on serait capable de vraiment parler de tout ? Peut-être pas de la guerre et de nos familles mais au moins de tous les sujets qu'il reste entre. L'autre jour, je lui ai même raconté une histoire d'amour de Dumbledore. On a ri._

_Ça aussi c'est bizarre. Tiens, c'est quoi cette déco de merde ?_

_C'est rose, c'est flashy, c'est moche, ça fait presque peur tellement c'est laid. Et il y a des espèces de créatures qui volent dans tous les coins. J'ai l'impression que ces des petits anges. Je deviens fou ?_

_Il y en a une qui s'arrête devant Malfoy. Faut le voir faire son show avec ses vingt-sept invitations pour un bal dont personne n'a entendu parler. Non mais il pourrait éviter de faire mine de réfléchir sur la proposition de Ginny ?_

- _Draco Malfoy, je t'interdis ne serais que de penser accompagner Ginny !_

_C'est sorti tout seul. Je sais que c'est nul mais la simple idée qu'il puisse accompagner Ginny (ou même, plus honnêtement, n'importe qui) à un putain de bal me met hors de moi._

_Et là, le drame. Une angelote apparaît à nouveau près de lui et lui demande si il veut m'accompagner au bal. Moi !_

_Evidemment, il me gueule dessus comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça. Je lui réponds sur le même ton mais en fait, je suis mortifié. Qu'est ce que les gens pourraient penser de ça ? Pire, à quel point Draco va-t-il me faire la tête pour cette histoire ? Si il y a bien un truc que je sais, c'est qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de m'accompagner à un bal ou admettre qu'on couche ensemble._

_Les gens se sont arrêtés de parler pour écouter la réponse de Malfoy. Je le vois faire non. C'est quoi cet air hésitant ? On dirait presque qu'il a peur de dire qu'il ne veut pas de moi comme cavalier. Mais vas-y, GUEULE-LE, PUTAIN !_

_L'angelote se transforme soudain en diablotine et le menace de sa lance en lui demandant s'il confirme sa réponse. Et là, alors qu'une seconde plus tôt, il avait l'air terrifié, il se redresse et clame haut et fort que si je le veux, je l'aurai._

_Je suis choqué._

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que j'essaie de transformer un rat en verre, j'entends Parvati parler avec Lavande :_

- _Il parait que si, au fond de toi, tu veux vraiment accompagner quelqu'un mais que tu refuses son invitation, les angelotes se transforment en diablotines ! Ma grand-mère m'a même dit que si malgré tout, tu refuses l'invitation, elles se mettent à hurler que tu aimes cette personne dans tout le château !_

- _C'est trop cruel ! Tu es sur que ta grand-mère ne plaisantait pas ?_

- _Va savoir, elle n'a plus toute sa tête._

...  
_Elle n'a plus toute sa tête, Harry. C'est pas comme si Draco avait envie de s'afficher avec toi._

_.oO°Oo_

_J'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air avec Snape ! Putain, Snape quoi ! C'est dégueulasse, c'est immonde, c'est infect. C'est de l'inceste en plus ! C'est pas sensé être son parrain ? Comme si moi et Sirius pouvaient s'envoyer en l'air. Raaaaah !_

_Je suis dégouté, je suis furieux. Je le hais. Je hais Snape. C'est un chien en ruth, ou quoi ? Il peut pas se contenter de moi, juste deux semaines ? Il a vraiment besoin de se taper des Parkinson et des Snape ?! Je lui suffit pas ou quoi ? J'en ai marre. _

_J'en ai vraiment marre. Et le pire, c'est que je sais que je ne devrais pas être aussi énervé. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça me REVOLTE ! Putain de merde, il a couché avec Snape… J'essaie de me convaincre avec « mes fautes de mieux » et le fait qu'il n'a jamais été question de fidélité mais pas moyen de ne pas être en colère. _

- _… Sincèrement je m'en tape !_

_J'aimerais bien en fait._

- _Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en foutre._

_Garde tes putain d'impressions pour toi, charognard ! Tu as couché avec Snape, évidemment que je m'en fous pas !_

_- Pourtant c'est le cas, j'affirme presque convaincu._

_En fait, une partie de moi est convaincue et l'autre peste toute seule et en silence. _

- _Vraiment ?_

_J'aime l'expression sur son visage. Il est vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de remords. Pourquoi il a tant l'air de s'en vouloir ? Officiellement, il ne me doit rien. Même si j'aimerais bien qu'il se jette à mes pieds pour implorer mon pardon..._

_Je délire, vraiment. Je délire. Je lui rétorque que je ne vois pas de raison pour que ça m'atteigne et dans ma tête, je me répète les mêmes raisons qui ne convainquent qu'à moitié._

- _Si. Tu pourrais être… ?_

_Quoi ? Jaloux ? Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je suis dégouté mais ça n'à rien à voir avec de la jalousie. Vraiment. Aucun rapport. C'est marrant, parce qu'on dirait presque que ça l'ennuie que je ne sois pas jaloux. _

- _Non, rien, laisse tomber. J'ai à faire, Potter._

_Je me fais des idées. Il faut que j'arrête._

_Un peu plus tard, après de nombreuses aventures que je veux oublier, je tombe sur lui par hasard dans la salle sur Demande. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous mais lui, pas. Il a l'air content et soulagé de me voir. L'espace d'un instant, je me dis que peut-être il a cru que j'étais tellement énervé pour cette histoire avec Snape que j'allais tout arrêter. _

_Est-ce que ça le rendrait triste ? C'est ça, ce regard bizarre qu'il me sert depuis ce matin ? Il a peur que je ne le quitte ?_

_Ha, Harry, tu délires. Comment peut-on quitter quelqu'un avec qui on est pas ?_

_.oO°Oo._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est venu jusqu'à mon dortoir, hier soir alors qu'il aurait du aider à faire la déco de la grande salle pour le bal. Il a dit qu'il cherchait Blaise mais… Je me rappelle encore quand il a retiré ma cape d'invisibilité. Et son regard avant qu'il ne sache que j'étais là. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. _

_Mais au final, il cherchait juste Blaise._

_Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à Draco même le matin ?_

_Hermione s'assoit à côté de moi et me dit soudainement :_

- _Tu sais, hier, Malfoy a entendu ma discussion avec Ron et il m'a demandé si tu rêvais de V-Voldemort._

_Elle est dans ses petits souliers. Moi je suis furieux :_

- _Tu lui as dit ?_

- _Ben… Non, pas vraiment mais je… J'ai pas nié non plus. Désolé Harry mais j'étais tellement surprise. On aurait dit qu'il était inquiet pour toi ! Tu aurais du le voir._

- _Inquiet pour moi ? je rigole. Tu te fais des idées, Mione._

- _Tu es sur ?_

_Je ne lui réponds pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Draco s'en fout bien que je rêve de Voldemort toutes les nuits. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se mêlerait de ça alors qu'on évite soigneusement de parler de tout ce qui a trait à la guerre. C'est voulu. Je ne sais pas de quel côté il est, après tout. Elle s'est faite des films. _

_N'empêche, ces temps-ci, j'ai l'impression que Mione soupçonne des trucs._

_.oO°Oo._

_Mais à quoi il joue là ? C'est pas parce qu'on est cavaliers qu'il doit obligatoirement s'incruster ! A voir les filles, on dirait presque qu'elles n'attendent que ça. Et évidemment, il s'assied à côté de moi. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, m'amuser à un bal alors que ma tante est allongée à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi je suis venu en fait ?_

- _Granger, la décoration de la grande salle est franchement merveilleuse. J'avais peur qu'on tombe dans le ridicule avec tout le rose prévu mais tu as admirablement bien réparti les touches. Tu es vraiment douée._

_Il nous fait un numéro de drague, là ? J'en reviens pas de ce qu'il vient dire. C'est la première fois que je le vois parler aussi gentiment à Hermione. Et il continue. _

_Peut-être qu'il veut faire des efforts pour que la soirée se passe bien…_

_.oO°Oo._

_Il a emmené ma tante ! J'en reviens pas. Où est passé Draco Malfoy ? C'est tellement gentil que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Après ce que je lui ai dit sur ses amis, je croyais qu'il passerait le reste de la nuit à m'énerver mais non, il sort ma tante. C'est dément, moi qui pensais justement que je ferais mieux d'aller la traîner ici plutôt que de la laisser se mourir d'ennui à l'infirmerie. _

_Ils dansent. Je suis choqué. Ma tante danse un rock avec Draco et ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Vraiment bien s'amuser. C'est dingue comment il a l'air mature du coup. On dirait presque qu'il brille. _

_J'ai bu trop de punch._

_.oO°Oo._

_AAAAAAARGH ! J'en ai marre, ça suffit ! Comment il peut me faire ça à moi ? Il se fait embrasser par Kana et puis il réussit le putain de tour de force de me calmer. Je ne suis même plus en colère pour ce baiser. Pire, je le crois quand il me dit que c'était pas voulu. _

_"_Si tu voulais… Je n'embrasserais plus que toi._"_

_Putain, c'est vraiment sérieux comme proposition, ça. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ? Bon, c'est pas que ça me dérange, en fait je crois que si on oublie tout ce que ça signifie, je suis clairement transcendé par l'euphorie mais quand même…_

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, il me sortait son foutu « Je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux », maintenant il me fait le coup du repentant. _

_"_Je ne veux pas que ce soit fini._"_

_Moi non plus, je ne veux pas. C'est pas normal qu'il me dise quelque chose comme ça, déjà. J'étais surpris. Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré à l'idée que ça se termine entre nous._

_Mais bon, peut-être qu'il est juste désespéré à l'idée de ne plus avoir personne à baiser._

_Tout de même, cette façon dont il m'a rattrapé le bras…_

_Je soupire et je prends ma cape d'invisibilité. J'ai pas envie de dormir seul. J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Tant pis si techniquement, il n'y a rien à arrêter. _

_.oO°Oo._

"Potter, tu as 12 heures de retard et je n'ai plus envie de te voir. J'ai des choses à faire, des bouteilles à boire, ce genre de choses. Salut._"_

_Ouais. J'ai un peu foiré sur ce coup là. N'empêche, je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait me voir. C'est bizarre quand même. Son père s'échappe de prison, on nous publie en première page des journaux alors qu'il a la phobie qu'on sache pour nous et il attend quand même que je vienne. Il est bizarre Draco, vraiment bizarre._

_Je me sens nul. _

- _A quoi tu penses ? me fait malicieusement Kisa._

_Son idée de pique-niquer dans la forêt interdite est juste brillante. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour arrêter de me tourmenter l'esprit avec tout ce qui me tombe dessus en ce moment. D'un autre côté, je pense surtout à Draco au fond._

_Est-ce que je l'aime ?_

_Kisa sort une photographie de sa poche et me la tend. Dessus, un Draco d'environ six ans essaie vainement de se cacher derrière Dobby. Il porte une vieille taie d'oreiller et un de ces serre-têtes à oreilles de chats qu'on vend dans les festivals et les foires. Il est trop mignon et trop ridicule à la fois. J'éclate de rire._

- _Draco me tuerait s'il apprenait que je t'ai montré cette photo. _

- _Je ne dirais rien, je promets les larmes dans les yeux._

- _Quand même, j'aurais du sentir que vous sortiez ensemble._

_Je ne réponds pas, douché dans mon enthousiasme. Que tout le monde soit au courant est un choc permanent._

- _Parce que tu sais, la première fois qu'on s'est revu, je lui ai parlé de toi. T'aurais du voir sa tête quand je t'ai appelé Harry. On aurait dit qu'il allait me tuer. Je me suis bien dit que c'était bizarre mais j'ai associé ça à la haine qui vous lie depuis la nuit des temps et dont il m'a taaaaant parlé. En fait, il était juste jaloux. _

_Elle se met à rire doucement. Je reste silencieux. Faut pas espérer, Harry. C'était surement tout sauf de la jalousie connaissant Draco. _

_.oO°Oo._

- _Je t'ai vendu parce que tu es la pute du Survivant, dit Lucius Malfoy en pointant la baguette sur son propre fils._

_Je suis coincé dans le corps de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il est, tout ce qu'il est, c'est moi et pourtant, je ne peux pas prendre le contrôle, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de rire. Son rire justement envahi toute ma tête. Il s'amuse. Tout ça le fait cruellement rire. Moi, je ne peux que regarder à travers ses yeux et prier pour que Draco survive. Mais Voldemort m'entend :_

_Il n'a aucune chance_,_ me_ _fait-il de sa voix sifflante._

_Je lui hurle d'arrêter, j'essaie de le posséder mais il ne fait que rire, insensible à mes efforts. Un jet de lumière rouge que je sais mortellement dangereux sort de la baguette de Malfoy père et heurte Draco en plein ventre. Le sang apparaît presque immédiatement à travers sa chemise blanche et son visage se fige dans une expression de douleur. _

_Non, pas ça ! Pitié, pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Qu'ils crèvent, qu'ils crèvent tous autant qu'ils sont ! Je les hais ! Je les tuerai tous !_

_Je pense qu'il va s'effondrer mais non, il se redresse et se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux sont un peu vitreux, on dirait qu'il va s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre. Du sang déborde de par ses mains qu'il a plaquées sur sa blessure. _

_Il ne doit pas mourir. Il ne doit pas mourir. Pas lui._

- _Je ne suis pas la pute du survivant, je l'aime._

_Je le vois tomber en arrière au ralenti et je comprends d'un coup qu'il m'aime et qu'il va mourir. _

_Non._

* * *

Le chant discordant d'une goule se fait entendre sur les toits et Harry reprend soudain ses esprits. Il est toujours adossé contre la fenêtre mais le soleil est totalement levé. Il reste un moment dans la même position, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Après tout ce temps à l'attendre, il a enfin eu sa Réminiscence. 

Et maintenant, au moins, il sait deux choses.

Le brouillard a fini par se lever.

.oO°Oo.

Les quelques journalistes sensés être présent pour la mini-conférence de presse sont en réalité, une bonne cinquantaine. Que ce soit ceux de la Gazette, de Sorcière Hebdo, de QuidditchZine ou même du Chicaneur, il semblerait que tous les magazines sorciers anglais se soient passé le mot pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire justement.

Harry était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt et McGonagall l'avait directement entraîné dans l'antichambre à côté de la Grande Salle. En raison du nombre de journalistes, ils n'avaient pas pu faire autrement que de les placer là. Evidemment, la plupart des élèves, qui étaient en temps libre, s'étaient empressés de remplir les places vides et maintenant, tous étaient assis pour entendre Draco et Harry s'exprimer.

Quand il était entré, il avait directement repéré Draco en grande discussion avec Snape et Sirius. Apparemment, le nombre de spectateurs lui déplaisait fortement. Harry était de son avis. Il avait un nœud dans l'estomac et les mains moites à l'idée de se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

McGonagall le briefa rapidement :

- M. Malfoy m'a déjà expliqué que vous comptiez démentir toute cette histoire aussi, les journalistes vous laisseront vous exprimer quelques minutes avant de commencer à poser des questions. Vous n'aurez qu'à pointer votre baguette sur un des numéros de cette liste pour choisir celui qui répondra.

- Il n'y a pas de noms sur cette liste, nota Harry, embêté.

Que se passerait-il si par hasard, il pointait sa baguette sur le numéro de Rita Skeeter? Il l'avait repéré dans la foule avec sa plume à Papote prête à l'emploi. Plutôt mourir que la laisser poser ne serait-ce qu'une question.

- C'est pour l'équité, Potter, lui répondit sèchement McGonagall.

- C'est débile, fit une voix traînante derrière lui.

Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas le regarder, ne pas lui parler. Ou il n'arriverait pas à se retenir. Harry tourna résolument le dos à Draco.

- Mais c'est comme ça, Malfoy, répliqua la vieille sorcière en les entraînant tous les deux vers la Grande Salle. Vous avez entre une demi-heure et une heure alors ne perdez pas votre temps à vous entretuer, s'il vous plait. Essayez de faire honneur à vos maisons et à l'école, c'est clair ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait furieusement mal au ventre. Harry et Draco entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la grande salle où régnait un silence stressant.

Il allait s'évanouir de stress. Lui qui n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec ce genre de conneries. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de…

De toute façon, c'était trop tard. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien. Il n'allait pas reculer maintenant. Il jeta un regard à Draco qui s'asseyait sur le siège de droite, l'air parfaitement à l'aise.

Tout pour lui foutre la pression.

Il s'assit sur le siège de gauche et regarda avec obsession les deux micros magiques qu'on avait posés face à eux pour qu'ils soient entendus de tous. Le blond posa la main sur le sien et se pencha vers Harry qui se retint à grande peine de faire un bond en arrière.

- Tu me laisses parler, Potter, murmura-t-il.

- Non ! protesta fermement Harry avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire... Laisse moi parler en premier. Vraiment.

Draco lui jeta un regard vaguement agacé et avec indifférence, il haussa les épaules.

- Tache de ne pas nous ridiculiser alors.

Pression, pression, trop de pression. Il prit une grande respiration et se pencha vers le micro avec le sentiment qu'il n'arriverait pas à sortir un mot cohérent. Les mains crispées sur son jean, il commença, le cœur battant à tout rompre :

- Tout d'abord, merci de vous être déplacés pour nous. Même si on avait rien demandés, c'est euh… gentil de votre part.

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle. Regard furieux de Draco qui signifiait clairement : _Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, ferme-là !_

Du calme. Zen. Il suffisait d'imaginer qu'il était encore seul face à son miroir.

- Il y a deux semaines maintenant, reprit-il le souffle un peu plus facile, la Gazette des Sorciers a publié une photographie où l'on nous voyait Draco et moi en train de nous embrasser. Il y avait aussi tout un article où l'on expliquait que selon une source anonyme, j'avais été... Perverti par Malfoy. Euh... Le temps est venu de rétablir la vérité...

Draco se tassa sur sa chaise, visiblement peu désireux d'écouter la suite. Harry prit une longue inspiration et continua en gardant Malfoy dans son champ de vision :

- Je n'ai pas été perverti par Malfoy, en fait, je suis amoureux de lui.

Il y eut une explosion d'exclamations dans la salle mais Harry pouvait à peine les entendre, toute son attention concentrée sur Draco qui fixait maintenant la table, les yeux écarquillés, l'air de ne pas y croire. Harry, qui pouvait presque lire dans sa tête, se mit à parler à toute vitesse sans plus se poser de questions :

- J'ai mis le temps à le reconnaître mais maintenant, je n'ai pas peur de le crier : Moi, Harry Potter, je suis complètement et irrémédiablement fou de Draco Malfoy. Et s'il veut encore de moi après les monumentales conneries que je lui ai dites, je crois que je serais le type le plus heureux de la terre. Ou presque.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Draco toujours figé puis soudain, ses lèvres se tendirent en un sourire et il tourna la tête vers la droite, visiblement mort de rire. Harry posa sa main sur son micro et se pencha vers le blond :

- T'es pas fâché ? J'ai pensé que tu aimerais une déclaration d'amour qui marque les esprits mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être un peu con…

- Tais-toi, fit le blond en se redressant et entre deux hoquets de rire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et soulagé, Harry se mit à rire lui aussi. Le poing du Serpentard s'abattit sur son épaule sans retenue :

- Abruti ! On va devoir s'expliquer à tout le monde maintenant ! Tu pouvais pas me le dire dans l'intimité ? Il a fallu que tu fasses encore ton show ! T'es trop con.

- Oui mais tu m'aimes, non ? Je ne suis pas la pute du…

Draco posa la main sur sa bouche, l'air mortellement sérieux.

- Tais-toi maintenant.

Harry attrapa sa main et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Retrouver la sensation des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes valait bien toutes les photos compromettantes du monde. Et vu le nombre de flashs qui retentirent, il y en aurait pas mal. Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, à regret et en un regard, ils surent qu'ils auraient toute la nuit pour dire ce qui devait être dit et faire ce qu'ils mourraient d'envie de faire. Résolus, ils se tournèrent vers la presse. La sensation de plomb dans l'estomac du brun avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à quelques milliers de papillons qui lui chatouillaient le ventre.

Putain, il n'avait jamais été aussi content de sa vie. Sans doute possible.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, pour reprendre une contenance et pointa sa baguette sur un numéro. Comme un fait exprès du destin, ce fut Rita Skeeter qui se leva. Le silence revint dans la salle quand elle éleva la voix pour demander :

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Deux minutes, marmonna Harry avec un sourire.

Draco le corrigea avec un ton cérémonieux :

- Tout a commencé, une semaine exactement après que Harry ait envoyé son poing droit sur le nez de Severus Snape. Si vous voulez plus de précision, vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, je suis sur qu'il s'en rappelle très bien.

Il y eut des rires parmi les élèves qui se rappelaient très bien l'épisode. Un autre numéro, une autre question :

- Vous êtes deux hommes, vous sentez-vous la force de porter l'emblème des homosexuels ?

Draco haussa les sourcils, agacé et Harry répondit pour lui :

- On va d'abord décider si oui ou non, on est homos. Merci de repasser dans quelques années.

Une autre question :

- Les sorcières de Sorcière Hebdo suivent votre histoire d'amour de près et au nom de toutes vos fans, Monsieur Potter, je vous le demande : Pourquoi Draco Malfoy ?

- Hey, protesta Draco, hautement vexé, Qu'est ce que vous insinuez là ?

Harry posa la main sur son épaule et dit :

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous vous posez la question. De tous les hommes que j'aurais pu choisir, Draco est vraiment le plus sexy.

- Merci, Harry mais en passant, tu ne m'a pas _choisi_.

- Mais si, mais si.

- Non ! Je t'ai choisi, moi !

- C'est ça, c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui ai du commencer les enchères ?

- Oh, Dieux, c'est vrai, ricana le blond. _C'est une proposition, Malfoy ?_ Le truc qui n'engageait à rien.

- Sans moi, on n'en serait quand même pas là.

- Sans moi, rétorqua le blond, on en serait encore à dire qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.

Harry eut un sourire sceptique. Sans lui, ils auraient surtout rompu, oui. Enfin, c'était peut-être un peu de sa faute…

La dernière question était encore la pire :

- Draco, n'avez-vous pas peur de se qui pourrait vous arriver maintenant que vous êtes officiellement la personne la plus proche du Survivant ?

Il y eut un silence relativement froid et Harry lui-même se retrouva à attendre la réponse du blond. Ce dernier dit, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation :

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai choisi mon camp. Comme dirait ma mère, les proches de Potter sont potentiellement en danger, c'est vrai. Mais c'est moi qui deviens potentiellement dangereux si je ne suis pas à côté de Potter.

Harry eut un petit rire :

- Crâneur.

.oO°Oo.

Quand Harry lui avoua qu'en réalité, à son réveil, il ne se rappelait pas de la déclaration de Draco, ce dernier sourit, l'air hautement soulagé et il lui dit :

- Je m'en doutais. J'avais du mal à croire que tu ais pu être aussi ouvertement cruel.

- Pardon.

- Je le savais, je te dis.

- C'est ça, c'est pour ça que tu as cru que j'essayais de rompre…

- Comprends-moi, protesta Draco, l'air autant désolé que lui.

- Je comprends, je comprends. Mais sur le coup, je t'ai maudit jusqu'à la vingtième génération.

- Génial, mes enfants seront damnés.

Enlacés et résolument le plus proche de l'un de l'autre qu'on pouvait l'être en montant des escaliers, il rentrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore ou ce dernier, après avoir entendu Harry au matin avant l'interview, avait invité tout le monde pour une petite explication sur cette fameuse lumière blanche. Kisa, Sirius et Severus les attendait déjà à l'intérieur. Ils se glissèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent. Dumbledore commença alors à parler :

- Je vous ai réunis pour vous parler de cette lumière blanche qui a affecté chacun d'entre vous. Sirius est devenu télépathe, Severus a perdu ses pouvoirs, Kisa n'a plus besoin de dormir, Draco a un nouveau talent impressionnant pour la magie défensive et peut même parler FourcheLangue.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Harry, choqué.

- Je suis pas fier, Potty, grogna le blond.

- Quant à Harry, continua Dumbledore, il semble qu'il ait été à l'occasion, possédé par les humeurs de Draco. Tout cela après que vous ayez été exposé à cette lumière blanche, le jour où Draco a été enlevé.

- C'est quand même bizarre de l'entendre m'appeler Draco, marmonna ce dernier à Harry, qui sourit.

- Je ne peux que deviner ce qu'il s'est produit mais la plupart du temps, je suis assez bon dans l'art de deviner, dit modestement le directeur. Il semblerait que la lumière blanche ait été créée par Harry après… Disons, un grand choc émotionnel.

Draco ricana et Harry le frappa sans ménagement. Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire.

- Il a souhaité qu'ils souffrent et qu'ils perdent ce qu'ils ont de plus chers. On peut supposer que par Ils, il entendait les mangemorts et Voldemort. Quant à ce qu'ils ont de plus cher, ce n'est pas dur à deviner. Ainsi, pour tous les mangemorts, l'effet de la lumière blanche a été de les priver de tout pouvoir. Je suis désolé, Severus, mais selon toute vraisemblance, l'effet ne disparaîtra pas.

Snape hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif mais son teint était devenu plus pale. Harry ressentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir mais un regard de Sirius le rassura.

- Pour les autres, je suppose que la lumière blanche, qui avait absorbé de nombreux pouvoirs, a redistribué inégalement tout ce qu'elle avait emmagasiné. Sirius et Kisa, cela explique pourquoi vous manifestez maintenant certains dons. Je crois, par contre, que l'effet s'estompera progressivement pour vous. Mais je ne me risquerais pas à vous dire en combien de temps. Quant à Harry et Draco… Un lien s'est créé entre vous et s'est manifesté sous la forme de cette lumière mais il persiste encore. C'est ainsi que s'explique la barrière magique qui entourait Harry et avait été emprunté à la magie de Draco, pourquoi Draco peut maintenant parler le Fourchelangue et exceller en DCFM et pourquoi Harry est parfois « possédé » par les humeurs ou les pensées de Draco. J'aime penser que ce lien est un cadeau et la preuve d'un amour sincère et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne disparaîtra pas de sitôt.

Harry et Draco échangèrent à nouveau un regard et Harry, narquois, dit :

- On est liés maintenant. Je le saurais si tu embrasses encore Snape.

- Potter, siffla le professeur de Potions, vexé.

- Aucun risque, firent Sirius et Draco d'une même voix.

- Et pour Voldemort ? demanda bêtement Harry peu après. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

- Où Voldemort se réfugie-t-il quand il est en difficulté ?

Les autres restèrent silencieux, perplexes mais Harry qui, sans fierté, pouvait maintenant affirmer connaître mieux Voldemort que personne répondit immédiatement :

- Le manoir des Jedusor.

Le directeur se leva alors comme si cette réponse mettait fin à toute discussion. Il ajouta simplement :

- Dis moi quand tu es prêt, Harry.

Il jeta un regard vers Draco qui haussa les épaules. Puis le Survivant dit, déterminé :

- Dans deux jours.

- Et je viendrais, ajouta le blond d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à la moindre réplique.

Snape poussa un soupir résigné :

- Sa mère va péter un plomb.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, j'ai enfin réussi à le finir. On est lundis depuis deux heures et quelques et par l'enfer, je bosse demain, mais il fallait VRAIMENT que je la finisse cette histoire, n'est ce pas ? Je suis consciente que je ne peux pas vous faire attendre un siècle pour l'épilogue et que ma fin est en soi, assez précipitée mais après 30 pages, j'avoue que j'en avais un peu assez de faire dans le méticuleux. J'espère que vous aimez quand même ma conclusion. Sachez que mon passage préféré est la longue réminiscence d'Harry. J'avais toujours voulu exprimer ses réels sentiments. Enfin, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire des « Je t'aime » identiques à chaque fois mais avec quatres personnes, c'était un peu hard . Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé suivre cette histoire aux updates variables et que la fin ne vous décoit pas (c'est le pire selon moi). **

**Je vous aime !**

**Ps : Je ressens soudain cette immense tristesse de laisser cette histoire. **

**Pss (supplémentaire) : Il y a dans ce chapitre une phrase que j'ai approximativement traduite de l'anglais tirée de HP7. Mais elle ne révèle rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ça pour dire que je l'ai lu et que je suis dégoutée que ce soit fini. Bouh !**

**(Ça explique aussi pourquoi j'ai pas pu taper les dix dernières pages avant d'avoir dévoré les 600 pages de HP and the Deathy Hallows. Mea Culpa.)**

**EDIT: L'épilogue est fin prêt et fait rien de moins que 13 pages. A moins d'un méga pétage de plomb, je ne risque pas de l''effacer sur un ocup de tête alors je le posterai vendredi prochain sans faute (le 9). Pour terminer par une date importante Allez, je vous aime!**


	21. Epilogue XXI

**Réminiscences**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowling, rien n'est à moi (comme toujours).  
**Avertissement : **Cette histoire d'amour évoque (et même plus) des relations homosexuelles. Donc **homophobes s'abstenir**.  
**Pairing : **Severus/Sirius et Harry/Draco toujours.  
**Remember… **Pas nécessaire aujourd'hui . N'est-ce pas?  
**Note de l'autrice : **Et voilà... La fin de cette histoire. L'épilogue comme prévu. Je sais qu'à la fin du chapitre 20, j'ai mis que je le posterais vendredi mais bon... Nous sommes jeudi, il est une heure du matin (les amies, je n'ai pas trop les idées claires là mais je fais un effort lol) mais nous sommes le 9 aout. Je m'étais plantée dans les dates! Marrez-vous pour ma stupidité, je vous en voudrais pas, promis. Tout ca pour dire que comme l'épilogue est écrit (et relu) depuis trois jours, je vous le mets à cette heure tardive. J'espère vous faire plaisir et me faire pardonner pour les longs mois d'attentes des trois derniers chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois. Je crois que le problème qui s'est posé, c'est que c'était le dernier Pov de chaque personnage et je ne savais pas comment boucler tout ce que j'avais écrit. Bref... Je vous offre cet épilogue un peu particulier. On y retrouve un peu de Sirius, un peu de Draco (mes préférés quoique Severus me manquera beaucoup) et surtout beaucoup de Narcissa. Un personnage que j'ai adoré faire apparaitre au cours des chapitres Mais aussi un rien de Blaise et de Kisa. Cet épilogue, c'est surtout pour tous les persos secondaires. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (il est modeste... a peine 13 pages). Et il boucle la boucle.  
**Note de fin un peu mélodramatique: **Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont accompagné au cours de ces deux années d'écriture acharnée. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir lue et de m'avoir reviewé. Sans vous, j'aurais surement abandonné en cours de route. J'espère que cette histoire, si débutante soit-elle (si, c'est un début parce que des Harry et Draco j'en ai encore des milliers en tête ) vous aura plus jusqu'au bout malgré mes retards et mes blocages. Je vous aime. Je m'arrête où je vais chialer.  
**Petite remarque inutile: **Vous trouvez pas que j'ai un peu abrégé l'histoire de la lumière blanche? Moi, je trouve . J'avais toute une théorie mais elle s'est envolée avec le découragement. Je crois que si j'ai le temps, je posterai l'explication complète dans un bonus. Et peut-être même les premiers essais du chapitre 20 que je n'ai jamais mis.

**Sur ce, et pour la dernière fois (oui j'en fait un DRAME) Enjoyez!**

* * *

Hermione leva la main pour frapper à la porte mais resta figée dans son mouvement.

Que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir le droit de déranger Dumbledore en plein travail pour lui poser ses questions.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire demi-tour et ravaler toutes ses interrogations.

Que faire ?

Dumbledore lui offrit la réponse en ouvrant la porte de son bureau sans prévenir. Son regard se posa sur elle et derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi lune, elle ne nota pas de surprise. Il savait qu'elle était là à tergiverser comme une conne devant sa porte depuis dix minutes. Elle se sentit ridicule à raison et ouvrit la bouche mais il la devança :

- Rentrez donc, Mademoiselle Granger. Je cherchais justement de la compagnie pour une tasse de thé.

La jeune sorcière haussa les sourcils, surprise mais rentra sans commenter. Moins habituée que Harry à venir ici, elle regarda le siège avec hésitation puis, après un regard de Dumbledore, s'assit face au directeur en se tordant les mains, affreusement mal à l'aise.

Le thé avait déjà été servi pour deux. Il avait donc vraiment su qu'elle était là.

Rien de mieux pour stresser un peu plus. Elle s'empara de la tasse de thé comme un noyé à une bouée.

- Vous désiriez me poser quelques questions, non ? demanda le vieil homme avec un sourire.

Bon, elle était là alors autant s'exprimer. Courage Hermione, tu peux le faire.

- Je me demandais… Et bien… C'est assez difficile à dire mais…

- Oui ?

- Vous avez jeté un sort de Réminiscences à Harry et M… Draco.

Elle s'était corrigée au dernier moment en repensant au regard que lui avait jeté le blond hier lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé Malfoy. « Tu as peur de m'appeler Draco, _Mione_ ? » lui avait-il dit avec un ton légèrement moqueur.

Sur le coup, elle s'était dit que sortir avec Malfoy n'avait pas été la meilleure idée de Harry. Le blond était tout le temps avec Harry depuis la conférence et Hermione avait beau comprendre qu'ils veuillent se coller le plus possible pendant les deux jours qui leur restait avant d'aller voir Voldemort, ça l'énervait.

Sérieusement, le garçon était un peu trop laxiste à son goût. Sympathique, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru même, mais exactement, EXACTEMENT, comme Ron.

« Tu crois _vraiment_ qu'on a besoin de tant de préparation, Granger ? » n'arrêtait-il pas de dire de sa voix traînante. Et évidemment, Ron et Harry hochaient tous les deux la tête, tout à fait d'accord.

En temps normal, si il n'y avait cette bataille contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps dans deux jours, Hermione l'adorerait surement déjà mais là… Là, il était tout simplement nuisible ! Nuisible au bon déroulement de leur combat. Toujours à râler, à faire des remarques et à entraîner Harry ailleurs pour faire Dieu sait quoi.

Heureusement que Blaise était là pour l'aider. Il était le seul à avoir autant besoin qu'elle de tout prévoir à l'avance. Visiblement, le combat à venir, pour lequel il s'était proposé, l'angoissait au moins autant qu'elle.

Elle se demandait bien comment il pouvait être aussi amoureux de Ron, d'ailleurs.

Enfin, soit.

- Ce n'était pas une question, mademoiselle Granger, dit soudain le directeur avec un sourire.

Elle rougit furieusement en réalisant qu'en effet, ce n'en était pas une.

- Qu'est ce qui vous amène à penser une telle chose ? demanda Dumbledore, sans paraître vexé pour le moins du monde.

- Et bien… Harry m'a parlé de ces chocolats que vous lui faisiez manger et…

- Et pour M. Malfoy ?

Il la testait ou quoi ?

- Et bien, Harry dit que ces Réminiscences ont commencé le jour du match. Or, c'est le jour où Draco a accepté son invitation au bal. Je me suis renseignée sur le sort qui unit les deux cavaliers et il est plus profond qu'on ne le pense. C'est un lien de magie profond et il arrive parfois que lorsqu'on lie deux personnes magiquement de cette façon, les sorts que subissent l'un se répercutent sur l'autre personne. Draco m'a d'ailleurs confirmé que c'est à ce moment là que ses Réminiscences ont commencé.

Dumbledore eut un sourire satisfait :

- Et après le bal ?

- Le sort est persistant dans le temps. Si l'ensorcelé a envie de se souvenir, il continuera à avoir des Réminiscence dans un temps incertain. Certains experts affirment même que les Réminiscences, dans certaines circonstances, ne disparaissent que lorsque celui qui se souvient a compris quelque chose qui lui échappait jusqu'alors. Pour Harry et Draco, j'imagine qu'ils devaient comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient ?

Elle n'était pas tout à fait sure de sa dernière phrase mais le directeur hocha la tête, d'accord avec cela puis il lui demanda :

- Vous devez certainement savoir qu'on ne peut jeter un sort de Réminiscence que s'il l'on sait déjà de quoi va se rappeler l'autre. Comment aurais-je pu savoir tant de choses sur Harry ?

Hermione grimaça :

- Vous êtes un excellent legimens, vous voyiez Harry toutes les semaines et vous êtes toujours au courant de tout, donc on peut supposer que vous étiez au courant pour lui et Draco mais je ne crois pas que vous les ayez espionnés. Je pense que… D'une façon ou d'une autre, vous avez trouvé un moyen pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être au courant. Je me trompe ?

- Pas du tout. Une idée sur le comment ?

- Et bien, jeter un sort sur quelque chose de matériel, comme de la nourriture, affaiblit souvent la force du sort mais en ajoutant la bonne potion a l'artefact, il est possible de renforcer le sortilège. Le professeur Snape m'a dit qu'une simple solution d'Akarelles pourrait donner un tel effet dans le cas présent et Sirius m'a dit que justement, vous aviez demandé au professeur Snape de vous en fournir.

Elle se rappelait même très bien comment Snape s'était retourné vers Sirius pour lui dire : « Et tu l'as merveilleusement détruite avec tes hurlements ». Sirius avait alors répondu : « Il fallait bien que tu me remarques, non ? ». Puis, pour son grand malheur, Hermione avait eu droit à une énième démonstration de ce que font les hommes quand ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Avec Harry et Draco qui semblaient s'être jeté un sort de Glu Perpétuelle sur la bouche, elle avait pourtant déjà _très_ bien compris le message.

- C'est une jolie théorie, mademoiselle Granger, admit le directeur avec un sourire. Vous m'avez acculé en beauté. Permettez-moi de vous tester encore un peu et de vous demander pourquoi, selon vous, Harry a mis tant de temps à se souvenir du combat entre Monsieur Malfoy et son père.

Hermione eut un sourire. Celle-là, c'était une facile.

- Il n'était pas prêt à s'en rappeler. Inconsciemment, il a bloqué le sortilège comme il a effacé ses souvenirs.

Dumbledore prit sa tasse de thé, visiblement ravi :

- Félicitations, Melle Granger. Je vous tire mon chapeau. Je pense que vous devriez envisager sérieusement une carrière de détective.

Si c'était de l'ironie, elle ne la remarqua pas, ni dans le ton du directeur, ni dans son expression. Il avait l'air sérieusement impressionné.

- Merci, fit la jeune fille, un peu perturbée. Vous… Vous admettez donc que c'était vous et que vous aviez tout prévu ?

- Pourquoi le nierai-je ? Cependant, il est bon de préciser que je n'avais pas tout prévu. Le bal et l'invitation d'Harry étaient des facteurs imprévisibles qui ont finalement aidé. Je n'avais pas prévu d'ensorceler M. Malfoy. Etrangement, il me semblait beaucoup plus conscient de ses sentiments que Harry et j'ai donc jugé inutile de lui envoyer des Réminiscences.

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant puis la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres sortit :

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous ne croyez pas, Melle Granger, que Harry avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce ? Sans ces réminiscences, le temps qu'il aurait mis à réaliser qu'il est amoureux de M. Malfoy aurait été beaucoup trop long.

- Trop long pour quoi ?

- Je crois savoir que vous êtes au courant de cette prophétie qui lie Voldemort à Harry ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- A un moment, elle dit brièvement : _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… _J'ai longtemps supposé que ce pouvoir était le sacrifice de la mère de Harry et je ne pense pas m'être trompé cependant l'idée m'est venu que le meilleur moyen de tuer Voldemort était qu'Harry utilise une nouvelle fois ce pouvoir dont Il ignore tout.

- Vous… Vous parlez de l'amour ?

- Qui, dans ce cas-ci, est représenté par Monsieur Malfoy, oui.

Hermione le regarda, choquée. Il voulait utiliser Draco comme la mère d'Harry ? Qu'il se sacrifie ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur soudain quand elle repensa à quelque chose :

- L'enlèvement de Draco ! Vous l'aviez prévu ?!

- Je crois qu'il est temps que vous retourniez en cours, Melle Granger. Et, je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder ce que je vous ai dit pour vous.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il avait laissé Draco se faire enlever pour son plan ? Encore en état de choc, elle se leva et se laissa diriger vers la sortie.

- Vous pensez que… dit-elle malgré tout, que Draco doit mourir ?

Elle se retrouva incapable de ne pas murmurer ces derniers mots.

- Non, certainement pas, fit Dumbledore.

Et son regard était si perçant, sa voix si ferme qu'elle le crut. Elle se retrouva dans l'antichambre, seule. Elle chassa ses pensées parasites. Elle devait faire confiance à Dumbledore. Il ne mettrait pas un élève en danger, même pour tuer Voldemort.

N'est ce pas ?

.oO°Oo.

- Vous avez été ignoble avec cette pauvre jeune fille ! dit une voix.

Dumbledore se tourna vers le tableau de Phinéas Nigellus avec un regard fatigué.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

- Elle croit que vous allez envoyer le dernier Malfoy se sacrifier ! Vous auriez pu lui dire tout de même, bougonna l'ancien directeur.

- Phinéas, taisez-vous, fit le directeur en s'asseyant.

- Non, non, non, je ne me tairai pas ! Ça fait longtemps que je vous observe Dumbledore et j'ai compris votre petit jeu ! La fin justifie les moyens pour vous, n'est ce pas ? L'enlèvement du petit Malfoy, vous l'aviez prévu et de loin. Mais vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher car, justement, ça servait vos plans.

- M. Malfoy a eu le choix de suivre ou pas M. Nott. S'il avait essayé de s'enfuir, il aurait été aidé.

- C'est un gamin, Dumbledore ! Ils se croient tous obligés de jouer les héros…

Dumbledore eut un petit rire :

- Phinéas, c'est un Serpentard. S'il avait voulu s'échapper, il aurait réussi.

- C'est comme ça que vous trouvez le sommeil le soir ?

- Certes, je l'ai mis dans une situation délicate… Il va bien, c'est l'important.

- Et s'il était mort ?

- Croyez-vous vraiment que Lucius Malfoy aurait pu tuer son propre fils ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on n'entendit plus que le bruit que faisait une petite cuillère en frappant contre le rebord de la tasse puis le tableau dit :

- Non.

Dumbledore approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à… commença Phinéas.

- Voldemort ne se serait pas risqué à affronter Malfoy lui-même, l'interrompit Dumbledore avec patience. Il commence à craindre le pouvoir de l'amour. Il s'est dit qu'en utilisant Lucius à sa place, le risque était écarté mais une fois encore, il se trompait.

- Mouais… Vous faites comme si tout avait toujours été sous contrôle mais au fond, je sais et vous savez aussi, que vous avez mis la vie de Malfoy en danger.

- N'avez-vous pas dit à l'instant que la fin justifie les moyens ?

.oO°Oo.

- Tu sais…, fit Severus d'un ton calme.

Sirius, qui _essayait_ de mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau, se retourna, agacé de voir que Severus ne lui donnerait pas le plus petit coup de main. Assis dans son fauteuil, le regard plongé dans la contemplation d'une tapisserie et les pieds posés avec nonchalance sur la table d'en face, Severus était l'image même du moldu qui regarde son match de foot, une bière à la main tandis que sa femme trime dans la maison. Si bien sur, on oubliait que Severus ne buvait pas de bière, qu'il ne regardait pas la télé et que Sirius n'était pas une femme au foyer dans l'âme, ni même une femme tout court d'ailleurs.

Et aussi que Severus était définitivement plus sexy que n'importe quel moldu ou sorcier dans cette position. Des idées lubriques traversèrent l'esprit de Sirius mais il les chassa rapidement.

Il était fâché.

Allez, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui donner un coup de main ? Ok, il n'avait plus de pouvoirs mais il avait des mains, non ? En plus, depuis qu'ils avaient appris que les effets seraient surement permanents, Sirius s'efforçait de ne pas utiliser la magie devant lui.

Donc, il rangeait aussi à la main comme un con alors que visiblement, cet abruti de Snivellus n'en avait rien à foutre de ses maudits efforts.

Abruti, abruti !

- Quoi ? fit Sirius avec un rien d'agressivité dans la voix.

Severus ne sembla pas le noter.

- Si tu le veux toujours, on pourrait aller à Paris cet été…

Un grand sourire ravi apparut sur le visage de Sirius et il se jeta dans les bras de son amant et amour, content comme un gamin. Il avait le meilleur petit ami du monde.

- C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment vrai ? Tu dis pas ça pour te faire pardonner ?

- Me faire pardonner de quoi ? demanda Sev en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, rien, fit Sirius avant de resserrer son étreinte, furieusement euphorique. On va à Paris !

- Oui… Mais on prendra l'avion.

Oooooooh. Sérieux ?!

- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'entrer dans un de ces machins volants ! Je suis sur qu'il y a de la magie dedans, sinon comment ils pourraient faire voler un truc aussi lourd ?

Severus se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser sans prévenir. Sirius qui, malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait croire, n'était pas habitué à un Severus entreprenant (sérieux, c'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas…) se laissa faire, surpris de se sentir toujours aussi à l'aise dans les bras de Severus. A vrai dire, il n'y avait bien qu'une seule chose qui puisse égaler le bien-être qu'amenait Sev partout avec lui.

De la glace au moka et une cigarette.

Mais ça restait quand même nul en comparaison.

- Je t'aime, fit ce dernier en agrémentant ses dires d'un bisou sur son front. Mais t'es quand même un peu con.

- Maaais, protesta faiblement Sirius. Je me pose des questions, c'est tout.

Sérieusement, c'était pas normal que des moldus puisse réussir des miracles comme faire voler une boite en fer. Severus qui s'était levé pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le frigo, revint avec un pot de glace et se pelotonna contre lui, l'air plus détendu que jamais. Sirius, qui avait directement noté la glace, regarda son compagnon l'ouvrir et s'en servir une partie dans un bol.

Evidemment. Severus n'avait jamais compris le plaisir inhumain qu'on prend en mangeant une glace directement dans le pot avec une cuillère.

Il était temps de lui faire comprendre.

- Donne moi ça, fit-il en poussant le bol hors de portée de Sev et en lui prenant sa petite cuillère.

Il enfonça la petite cuillère dans l'étendue de glace et la tendit une fois bien remplie, vers la bouche de son amant qui semblait circonspect.

- Fais Aaaah, idiot.

- C'était pour toi, cette glace. Tu sais que je n'aime pas…

- Fais AAAAH, j'ai dit !

- Bien, bien. Aaaaah, fit Severus avec sarcasme.

Sirius éclata de rire et enfonça la cuillère dans la bouche de Severus. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard mortellement furieux.

- Roooh, ça va, hein. Elle est bonne, non ?

L'autre se terra dans un silence buté mais un fantôme de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Sirius hocha la tête, satisfait et se leva :

- J'ai faim, on va aller manger, non ?

Severus hocha la tête, l'air peu motivé et Sirius le laissa pour aller dans leur chambre. Depuis leur première nuit ensemble, Sev avait pratiquement emménagé chez lui. Ses vêtements traînaient absolument partout (bien pliés mais partout quand même), sa brosse à dents avait pris ses racines dans sa salle de bains et il y avait des bouquins partout. Sirius regarda le bordel relatif de leur chambre avec un sourire heureux. _Leur_ bordel. Puis, son regard se posa, malgré lui, sur la commode où il cachait ses clopes.

Bon, il était sensé avoir tout jeté, sous les injonctions furieuses de Severus qui refusait d'embrasser un cendrier mais… Mais il avait un besoin maladif d'en avoir sous la main. Juste au cas où. Et étrangement, depuis ce matin, il rêvait d'une cigarette comme un dément. Il se dirigea vers la commode à pas de loup en jetant des regards paranoïaques vers le salon. S'il la fumait à la fenêtre de la salle de bains, Severus ne capterait rien. Après tout, lui aussi avait promis d'arrêter de boire mais il était passé à deux doigts de la cuite au vin, hier. Bien sur, il avait des circonstances atténuantes mais quand même…

Juste une…

- Et pas la peine d'essayer d'aller fumer une cigarette en douce, Sirius ! cria Severus du salon.

- Maaais… gémit Sirius.

Comment faisait-il pour toujours savoir ?! A croire qu'il savait toujours aussi bien lire dans les esprits qu'avant…

Il se figea soudain, se remémorant quelque chose.

_« Black, casse-toi. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais là. Et arrête de fumer. »_

_Sirius s'était mis à rire en regardant sa cigarette, appuyé sur la porte derrière laquelle Severus se cachait de tous._

_« Comment tu le sais ? T'as senti la fumée ? »_

Comment avait-il su, au final ? Et tout à l'heure… Sirius avait eu une violente envie de glace et…

_C'était pour toi, cette glace._

Sans parler du dernier :

_Et pas la peine d'essayer d'aller fumer une cigarette en douce, Sirius !_

Sirius fit la grimace. C'était peut-être tout, c'était peut-être rien.

C'était peut-être tout…

- Dis Sev ? fit Sirius en passant la tête par la porte.

- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais faim.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'ils vont revenir.

.oO°Oo.

- Oh non, pitié, soupira Narcissa en ajustant ses robes. Ne me dis pas que tu vas me faire le coup, toi aussi ?

Remus eut un sourire désolé. La sorcière arrêta immédiatement de chipoter à ses fringues et regarda le loup avec incrédulité. Elle croyait qu'il plaisantait.

- Tu es sérieux ? fit-elle, la voix définitivement plus furieuse qu'une seconde plus tôt.

- Il faut que je les accompagne. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de rester caché pendant qu'ils vont tous se battre. Essaie de…

Mais ils avaient tous décidés de devenir stupidement courageux, par tous les Dieux ?!

- Non, non, NON ! Je ne vais essayer de te comprendre, Remus, cria-t-elle furieuse en se relevant. Tu es en train de me dire que non seulement, je vais passer les prochains jours à prier pour que mon fils ne se fasse pas tuer mais qu'en prime, il faudra que je m'inquiète pour toi aussi dans quelques heures ?! Vous êtes tous devenus complètement stupides ?! C'est la bataille de Harry et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser se débrouiller et rester en dehors de ça, par l'enfer ?

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Et bien, vas-t-en, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je n'ai pas le courage de m'inquiéter pour deux personnes.

Elle le vit du coin de l'œil esquisser un geste puis renoncer et s'en aller. Elle le regarda partir, mi-furieuse et mi-désespérée.

Tous des abrutis.

.oO°Oo.

Il n'avait pas envie de le faire mais il fallait le faire. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire mais il devait le faire. Peut-être encore quelques secondes. Mais dans quelques secondes, il ne pourrait plus le faire. Il était déjà en train de rendre l'âme sous les assauts de plus en plus motivés du roux et il était conscient que dans trente secondes, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Peut-être même vingt. Salazar, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie !

Blaise eut la dérangeante impression d'avoir été trompé sur la marchandise. Mais il gagnait au change. Définitivement. Il pourrait mourir sous ces lèvres-là.

Il était temps. Allez, un effort. Il fallait le faire.

De mauvais gré et pestant contre son intégrité et sa conscience, Blaise se releva. Ron se redressa immédiatement, avec sur le visage, la peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Le Serpentard soupira. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, seigneur, loin de là !

- Ecoute… Je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse simplement parce qu'on risque de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le faire.

- Quoi ? Mais… protesta le roux.

Il aurait peut-être pu le dire plus tôt. D'un autre côté, dans quelques heures, il ferait le truc le plus con et le plus fou de sa vie. Aller affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Les détails du plan qu'avait établi Hermione lui trottaient dans la tête à tout bout de champ, il avait des sueurs froides dès qu'il y pensait plus de trente secondes et putain, il avait les jetons de crever. Une partie de jambe en l'air aurait été salutaire mais… Pas comme ça, pas avec lui et surement pas pour ça.

- Je veux qu'on le fasse quand tu seras prêt, fit-il avec dépit.

Foutu conscience de merde.

- Je… Je croyais que tu en avais envie, fit Ron l'air mal à l'aise.

- Non, je le veux. Putain, je jure que j'en meurs d'envie !

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Puis Ron dit :

- Je crois que je suis trop nerveux pour, façon. Regarde, j'ai les mains qui tremblent !

- C'est vrai que les circonstances ne sont pas idéales. Il faudrait un moment de détente, l'impulsion du moment, des chandelles et…

- Je ne suis pas une fille que tu vas dépuceler, Blaise, fit le roux, vexé.

- Ah non ?

.oO°Oo.

- Elle n'est pas là, Kisa, fit Kaoru en revenant de la cuisine.

Cette dernière soupira et s'assit dans un de ces petits divans d'appoint que sa tante trouvait de bon goût de placer dans toutes les pièces de son manoir.

- J'étais sure qu'elle serait en train de stresser en s'enfilant du whisky et en pleurant comme une madeleine.

- Peut-être qu'elle a voulu sortir pour se changer les idées, justement. J'ai beau ne pas les connaître et ne rien savoir de leur guerre contre ce Voldemort, je stresse un peu aussi.

Kisa avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade du stress. Draco, Harry, Remus et Sirius étaient partis depuis une heure maintenant et elle ne faisait que tourner en rond en se rongeant les ongles. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dormir et échapper à toute cette tension mais depuis cette maudite lumière blanche, c'était même plus la peine d'y penser.

Elle avait supposé que stresser à deux était mieux mais Severus avait disparu Dieu sait où dès le moment où Sirius était parti et Narcissa n'était pas chez elle. D'un autre côté, elle non plus, elle n'avait pas pu rester dans ses appartements à attendre. Où était donc partie sa tante ?

A peine s'était-elle posé la question qu'elle eut la réponse.

- Evidemment… soupira-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Kaoru en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en enfermant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Rien, je plains mon frère.

.oO°Oo.

- Il est parti, fit Narcissa en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table. Lucius… Il est parti affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec Harry Potter.

Lucius passa sa main dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir :

- Quel abruti.

Narcissa le regarda en se mordant la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas la force de le réprimander, ni même de le haïr aujourd'hui. En venant ici, elle avait cherché à partager son affliction et son inquiétude avec le père de leur unique enfant. Beaucoup lui aurait dit qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que Lucius partage son inquiétude mais elle connaissait mieux son époux que personne. Et quand elle vit ses mains si pales trembler, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux immédiatement et elle s'effondra sur la table, secouée par ses sanglots. Une main caressa ses cheveux lentement et avec douceur et elle eut autant envie de la prendre entre les siennes que de la rejeter.

- Draco est fort. Il ne se fera pas tuer, dit Lucius.

Elle redressa la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le blond eut un sourire gêné et détourna le regard :

- Arrête de pleurer, femme. Tu sais que mon cœur chavire quand je te vois dans cet état.

- Tu es un crétin, Lucius. Tu le sais ? fit-elle en essuyant quand même ses larmes avec un mouchoir frappé aux initiales des Malfoy.

Ce dernier eut un haussement d'épaules dépité.

- Oui, un crétin, un monstre, plein de choses…

- Arrête de me jeter la perche, dit-elle en se redressant complètement. Garde un peu d'amour propre, par l'enfer !

- A quoi bon ? Je n'ai plus rien.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard noir :

- Avec un peu de volonté, tu sortiras aussi facilement d'ici que les deux dernières fois.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? s'étonna le blond. T'as pas peur que j'aille assassiner Draco dans son sommeil en sortant d'ici ?

- Je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais tué.

- On m'a dit qu'il était resté dans le coma.

- C'était à cause de cette lumière blanche. Trop d'énergie d'un coup. Et n'essaies pas de faire semblant. Je _sais_, Lucius.

Il y eut un silence que Narcissa brisa un moment après :

- Pendant que Draco était dans le coma, Pomfresh m'a dit que ton sortilège était inoffensif. C'était une blessure superficielle qui ne l'aurait jamais tué. Elle m'a même dit qu'à son avis, le sortilège lancé avait certainement pour but de donner l'impression de créer une grave blessure. Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne voulais pas le tuer.

Lucius se prit la tête dans les mains :

- Il y a eu tellement de sang et il allait s'évanouir. J'ai cru… J'ai cru que je m'étais trompé de sort ou que je l'avais mal lancé, je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait…

Narcissa eut un sourire faible :

- Il faudra lui dire.

- Il ne reviendra pas.

- Il est déjà venu une fois. On le connaît assez bien pour savoir qu'il reviendra.

- Faudrait déjà qu'il survive à ce soir, fit Lucius l'air un peu moins dépressif.

Elle accueillit ce changement avec soulagement. Il était temps que le vrai Lucius reprenne ses droits sur cette espèce de loque humaine. Ça lui faisait pitié de le voir dans cet état.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire, ajouta-t-il, que notre fils soit amoureux de Potter.

- On est deux, soupira la sorcière.

- Non seulement c'est un garçon, mais en plus c'est un gryffondor. Sans parler que je n'ai jamais pu supporter ce gamin, pesta Lucius. Avec un tel crétin à côté de lui, Draco va se retrouver dans des situations aussi ridiculement dangereuses qu'aujourd'hui.

- Tiens, fit-elle avec amusement. On croirait entendre ma mère quand je lui ai dit que j'allais t'épouser.

- Après toutes ces années, je peux le dire : Je comprends ma défunte belle-mère.

- La mienne m'emmerde, Lucius.

- Je lui dirais de te foutre la paix.

- De là où tu es, ça va être efficace, j'en suis sur. A propos, je t'ai amené quelque chose qui va te donner envie de te terrer dans ta prison jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. J'ai mis deux jours à m'en remettre et encore, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir totalement récupéré.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Lucius, la sorcière sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide argenté. Elle la déboucha et répandit le liquide sur la table. Cette dernière se mit à luire avant de laisser apparaître la grande salle.

- C'est l'enregistrement de la première conférence de presse de notre fils, expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace.

Elle observa Lucius en se disant qu'au moins, elle ne serait pas la seule à gémir de honte devant un tel déballage.

.oO°Oo.

- Ron ! RON ! cria Blaise dans ses oreilles en le secouant comme un taré.

Ron, qui avait le tournis depuis qu'il avait combattu et abattu une horde d'Inferis, regarda Blaise avec un regard vitreux. Ce dernier semblait plus qu'heureux.

- Ils l'ont fait, Ron ! Ils l'ont tué !

Quoi de mieux pour reprendre ses esprits en trente secondes ?

- Quoi ?! Vraiment ? C'est fini ? Et Harry ?

Sans attendre une réponse, il se précipita dans les ténèbres du cimetière où quelques rais de lumières magiques passaient encore avec fureur.

- Dans la maison. Je les ai vu. McGonagall et moi on se battait contre un des derniers mangemorts et là, il y a eu une immense lumière dorée et…

Oui, Ron, se rappelait bien avoir vu un tel truc à un moment où à un autre mais tout à son combat, il n'avait pas cherché à en voir plus.

- Et là, Voldemort s'est mis à hurler et… Et je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé après mais il était mort ! Il est mort, Ron ! Et on est vivants !

Ron eut un petit rire à cette expression puis il s'arrêta de courir à travers les tombes. Il pouvait distinguer d'ici deux silhouettes sortir de la maison, étroitement enlacées et leurs baguettes pointées vers un corps inerte qui flottait devant eux. Pas la peine de s'approcher pour reconnaître Malfoy et Harry mais Ron recommença à courir entre les sortilèges qui continuaient à fuser de partout, Blaise sur ses talons.

Rien à foutre que les troupes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom soient encore en vie, l'Autre était mort et pour la première fois, Ron pouvait bien l'appeler Voldemort.

Alors qu'il était tout près, Hermione les rejoignit et ensemble, ils arrivèrent près de Harry et de Malfoy. Ils regardèrent tous les trois le corps qui flottait dans les airs puis se tournèrent vers les deux autres. Harry semblait salement blessé au bras et s'appuyait sur Malfoy qui lui jetait des regards inquiets.

- Je vais bien, Draco ! fit Harry en se dégageant, agacé. Je vais mieux que jamais, même.

- Bien, rétorqua le blond l'air vexé, Puisque Môssieur va bien, je vais rassurer ceux qui s'inquiètent dans leur coin.

Il leva sa baguette et dit _Spero Patronum. _Un patronus apparut et s'enfuit dans la nuit porter la nouvelle à Merlin savait qui. Parkinson fit alors son apparition dans leur dos, une jolie entaille sur le front :

- Hum, Draco ? Depuis quand ton patronus prend la forme d'un cerf ?

Oula. Si ça c'est pas de l'amour dévorant. Harry et Malfoy se dévisagèrent puis Harry leva sa baguette et appela un patronus à son tour mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde attendait, une sorte de fouine argentée prit forme. Elle s'enfuit à la suite du cerf et les deux sorciers se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, de se déclarer des milliers d'amours éternels et de s'embrasser encore et encore. Ron se tourna vers Blaise, désabusé :

- Je suis jaloux.

Blaise eut un sourire et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Du coin de l'œil, Ron put voir Hermione et Parkinson s'observer, l'air mal à l'aise puis la serpentarde avec un air sérieusement moqueur dit :

- Hey, Granger. On s'embrasse, nous aussi ?

- Parkinson, tu t'éloignes de moi, tout de suite !

.oO°Oo.

Lucius n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire et Narcissa le regardait, vaguement agacée qu'il ne soit pas en train de hurler d'indignation devant la table-télévision.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? lui demanda-t-elle pour la sixième fois.

- Oui. Sans doute possible, je ris.

- Mais… Il… Il se ridiculise !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il est très posé, calme, éloquent, charismatique. Tout son père.

Elle lui jeta un regard narquois et il s'apprêtait à lui répliquer quelque chose quand un patronus sous forme de cerf passa à travers le mur. La voix de Draco lui parvint :

- Il est mort et je suis en vie. Alors arrête de boire et de pleurer et viens féliciter ton fils prodige. Quoique dise Potter, c'est _moi_ qui ai porté le coup de grâce.

Elle se sentit soudain libérée d'un poids qu'elle n'aurait pas cru si lourd. Son regard se posa sur le cerf, s'étonnant que le patronus de Draco ait changé de forme et elle eut à peine le temps de voir qu'une fouine avait élu domicile entre les rênes de l'animal que les deux Patronus disparurent.

- On va dire que je n'ai pas vu cette fouine sur la tête du cerf, marmonna Lucius.

Narcissa eut un petit rire.

- Tu devrais y aller, fit-il enfin.

- Je vais. Je regrette que tu ne puisses pas venir féliciter ton fils avec moi.

- Les choses sont comme elles sont. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas pourrir ici toute ma vie.

Narcissa eut un hochement de tête satisfait et sortit de la salle.

.oO°Oo.

- Vous vous en allez ? fit Draco avec un air véritablement déçu sur le visage.

Kisa y aurait presque cru. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il plus que ravi qu'elle s'en aille enfin.

- J'ai eu un très bon aperçu de Poudlard, je pense. J'ai rencontré des célébrités, j'ai découvert que mon cousin était gay, je me suis fait démonter la gueule par une lumière blanche, j'ai appris à devenir insomniaque et j'ai assisté à la fin d'une guerre. Je crois que ça suffit comme ça.

Harry eut un petit rire. Il tenait Draco dans ses bras et ne semblait pas enclin à le lâcher de si tôt. Son cousin semblait assez satisfait de cet état de choses aussi, elle jugea qu'il était temps de partir.

- Faites attention quand je ne serais plus là pour vous sauver la mise, leur dit-elle. Et gardez un œil sur Sirius. Si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait été assassiné par une folle furieuse médicomage.

- Merci Kisa mais je veille au grain, dit Severus avec un regard polaire vers son petit ami.

- Est-ce qu'on pourra un jour oublier cette maudite médicomage ? se plaignit Sirius.

- Moi, je ne vois pas de qui il parle, fit Draco.

- Normal, quand elle est venue faire son cours, tu cuvais ton whisky, répondit Harry avec un rien d'agacement dans la voix.

Draco poussa un grognement et regarda le ciel, visiblement frappé par sa couleur bleue. Kisa se tourna vers Sirius avec un petit sourire :

- Mais si jamais tu as encore besoin de mes talents, fais-moi signe Sirius !

- Tu peux toujours rêver pour m'embrasser encore une fois, Kisa…

Il y eut un silence et Kisa ferma les yeux, sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

- Embrasser ?! firent Severus et Kaoru d'une même voix.

- Bon, fit la jeune sorcière d'un ton motivé, c'est l'heure de mes adieux. Coco, Ryry, je vous aime, soyez heureux et invitez moi au mariage ! Salut.

Elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse, suivie de près par Kaoru et Severus et leur houspillements.

.oO°Oo.

Quand Narcissa entra dans l'infirmerie, elle trouva Remus en grande discussion avec Sirius. Cependant, quand son cousin l'aperçut attendant à l'entrée et hésitant à entrer, il prétexta avoir rendez-vous avec Severus et prit congé. En passant, il lui dit :

- Allez, il désespère.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et après une minute encore de réflexion, entra et s'assit près du lit du lycanthrope.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, fit-elle un rien énervée. Pour quelqu'un qui s'est battu avec un loup-garou.

Cette satanée tendance qu'ont les gryffondors à aller au devant des ennuis commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

- Je vais bien, assura-t-il d'une voix froide.

Visiblement, il était fâché.

- Tu as été voir Lucius, dit-il soudain.

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il était au courant.

- Et alors ?

Il ne répondit rien et elle se mit à chipoter à ses ongles, dans ses petits souliers.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu n'étais pas mariée, Narcissa. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un amant qu'on cache à ses amis et à sa famille et je n'ai jamais demandé plus mais… Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir exactement ce qu'on est.

Narcissa soupira. Elle savait qu'ils devraient en parler un jour ou l'autre. Elle se rendait bien compte que Remus n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on peut cacher dans son placard et n'appeler que quand on en a la lubie. Il cherchait et il voulait plus qu'une simple histoire d'adultère.

- Quoi qu'ait pu faire Lucius durant son existence, il est mon mari depuis 17 ans. Il m'a donné Draco et à peu près trois ans de bonheur parfait. Il ne m'a jamais fait confiance, il m'a constamment déçue et il nous a fait souffrir moi et Draco mais je connaissais déjà ce Lucius là avant de l'épouser. Et je l'aimais. Je l'aimerais certainement toute ma vie d'une certaine façon et tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de le voir et de me soucier de lui car il est aussi important que Draco pour moi.

Elle s'arrêta, effrayée qu'il ne lui dise de s'en aller mais il continuait de regarder les couvertures, l'air pensif.

- Mais… Mais si tu peux accepter ça, je crois que… Je pourrais peut-être te faire une plus grande place dans ma vie.

Dieux, elle avait toujours détesté dévoiler ses sentiments.

- Je n'aurais plus à m'enfuir dans la salle de bains dès que ta belle-mère a la lubie de venir te voir dans ta chambre ?

- Non. Elle va s'en aller et je vais demander le divorce.

Elle y pensait depuis longtemps maintenant. Lucius s'en remettrait vite, le connaissant.

- Bien… Alors j'imagine que oui, je peux accepter ça.

Il lui sourit et elle se pencha pour attraper ses lèvres, ravie.

.oO°Oo.

- Tu veux devenir Auror ? fit Draco avec dégoût.

Sérieux. Auror ? Il était retombé en enfance ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? C'est bien, non ?

- Tu veux sauver le monde de tous les Voldemorts ? fit le blond sarcastique.

- Absolument. Je crois qu'en plus, je suis doué pour abattre les mages noirs surpuissants.

- Mouais, monsieur le héros. Sans moi, tu aurais un bras en moins.

- Je t'ai déjà remercié, bouda le brun. Et puis, je t'ai sauvé la vie moi aussi.

- Quoi de plus normal ? Il faut te rappeler comment je me suis démonté le bras pour t'empêcher de tomber dans le vide l'autre fois ?

Rien que d'en parler, il en avait encore mal.

- Oui, oui, _merci_.

- Ça t'écorche la bouche de me dire merci, hein ouais ? fit Draco avec un petit sourire.

- C'est mauvais pour mon ego de gryffondor, affirma Harry en attrapant sa main.

- Les gryffondors n'ont pas d'ego, objecta Draco avant d'apercevoir Black dans le couloir. Tiens, mon beau-parrain.

- Tu peux dire Sirius, tu sais ?

- Non, j'aime cette expression. Beau-parrain, répéta-t-il pensivement.

- _Mon_ expression.

- Peu importe.

Sirius s'arrêta pour leur dire brièvement :

- C'est pas le moment d'aller rendre visite à Remus.

Sa télépathie commençait sérieusement à énerver le blond. Cette manie de toujours tout savoir sur tout… En plus, il avait récemment eu le sentiment que Black mettait beaucoup d'acharnement à lire son esprit à lui…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Il est occupé, fit Black avec un sourire.

Draco eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Avec ma mère, c'est ça ?!

- Draco, fit soudain Black avec sérieux, Laisse ta mère faire ce qu'elle veut.

- Avec un loup-garou ! protesta-t-il malgré lui.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais pas autant que Black.

Ok, très mauvaise expression, Draco. Note pour toi-même : Ne plus jamais sortir quelque chose dans le genre, pensa-t-il.

Il soupira :

- Pardon. Mais quand même, c'est ma mère et…

- Et tu devrais la laisser gérer ces affaires de cœur toute seule, dit Black.

Connard.

N'empêche, elle était tout de même mariée. Les liens sacrés du mariage ne voulaient plus rien dire pour elle ou quoi ?

- Je crois que tu devrais lui en parler, justement. Elle a des choses à te dire.

- Génial, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me le dise elle-même, fit Draco froidement.

Black leva les yeux aux ciel et passa son chemin, agacé par cette discussion. Draco se tourna vers Harry avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Il reçut un regard noir en réponse.

Quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas supporter Black !

- Parce que toi, tu es un modèle de courtoisie avec Severus, ironisa le blond.

- Oui, maintenant on arrive presque à se regarder avec calme, fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Quel progrès fulgurant.

- Tu trouves aussi ?

Ils firent demi-tour sans se consulter. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'interrompre Remus et sa mère. Quoiqu'ils fassent. Et Salazar, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire.

- Dis Draco… Tu as été voir ton père l'autre jour, non ?

- Oui, répondit simplement le blond, un rien plus tendu tout de même.

- Et tu comptes le revoir ?

Draco considéra un instant la question et se rendit compte qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse :

- Oui. Je retournerai le voir de temps en temps. Ça te déplait ? fit-il avec un rien de défi.

- Non, assura Harry avec un soupir. Tu as la chance d'avoir un père en vie. Il est ce qu'il est mais ça reste ton père. Je pense que c'est mieux que tu ailles le voir.

Le blond dévisagea Harry, surpris par ses paroles. Une chaleur lui remplit l'être et il se mit à sourire, bêtement content. Il prit la main du survivant dans les siennes et tout en marchant, commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

- Harry Potter, vous avez fait de moi une loque humaine, déclara-t-il fataliste.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi agréable.

- Au dernière nouvelles, c'était moi la loque humaine, dit soudain Harry avec irritation.

- J'étais sur que tu l'avais pris mal, rigola le blond.

Et ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

* * *

**C'est la fin... J'en ai les mains qui tremblent, mes amis. La fin de la fin...**

**Enfin, je pouvais pas la laisser achevée non plus, hein?**

**Donnez moi votre avis final si vous en sentez l'envie et le courage ! Je vous adore.**

**Ps: Lisez "Une fille, deux pères"!**


End file.
